Naruto, el Defensor del Remanente
by Okami776
Summary: Hagoromo Otsutsuki gradúa a esos dos héroes, Naruto y Sasuke, por haber sellado a Kaguya antes de que ella conquistara el mundo. Sin embargo, Hagoromo temía un nuevo mal que destruirá a la humanidad y conquistará el nuevo mundo, el Remanente. El nuevo mundo necesita un héroe ... Entonces escoge ... ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡El héroe de Konoha que puede proteger al Remanente del mal!
1. Chapter 1

"¡Naruto! ¡Ahora!" El hombre de cabello negro cuando estaba presionando su mano contra la mujer con túnica blanca. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. La mujer con una túnica blanca es Kaguya, la madre del chakra o dios de la destrucción. A lo que Sasuke le está gritando, le está gritando al hombre con un abrigo dorado y pelo dorado. Ese es Naruto Uzumaki. Suponía llegar al dios de los destructivos con una marca de sello en su mano como Sasuke. Ambos han tocado un Kaguya.

"¡Si!" gritó Naruto.

"¡Rikudou Chibaku Tensei (Devastación planetaria de seis caminos)!" Los hombres pesados juntos mientras su mano tocaba a Kaguya. Los sellos en sus manos se unieron a su cuerpo cuando bloqueó su tercer ojo en su frente en una luna parecida. Entonces, el poder Bijuu (Bestia de cola) de Kaguya ha sido liberado. Todos los 9 Bijuu han sido liberados de ella.

En el suelo, está tirando de sí mismo. Los desmoronamientos de roca están volando hacia Kaguya a medida que se convierte en un giganteco tamaño de una roca. Sin embargo, falta algo. Descartar está perdido en el suelo y pertenece a Kaguya. Una sombra negra está dentro de la habitación blanca tratando de escapar de este lugar y revivirla de nuevo, pero ...

"¿A dónde crees que vas?!" Buscó Naruto, saltó al suelo y apareció una sombra negra en el brazo de Kaguya. Él ya no está en la forma dorada. Su cabello es rubio y puntiagudo. Una chaqueta naranja y pantalones anaranjados que está usando ahora.

"Tu ... tu bastardo ...!" dijo la sombra.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa burlona. "Solo porque tiene estado escondido en las sombras todo este tiempo mientras que el estado está en balbuceando sin parar ... ¡No hay ningún significado que se deje fuera de la diversión!" Dijo mientras agarraba el brazo que iba a tirarlo a la roca donde estaba Kaguya.

"Tú ... ¡Eres solo otra parte de la historia de los shinobis que él creó! Un mocoso como tú no puedes tocar a alguien como tú-" La sombra insultó.

"La historia de los shinobis ..." dijo el rubio shinobi mientras apretaba el puño con enojo. "Fue creado por todos los ninjas ... cómo vivieron ... y cómo murieron! No te atreves a comparar con personajes como ellos ... con un moco con mocos que tiene demasiado miedo de dejar el lado de su madre". Él arroja el brazo contra la piedra en él mientras la roca se desmorona hacia él. Vio cómo la sombra muere junto con su madre. Nunca volverán más.

Después de eso, Naruto volvió a su equipo. Ve que 9 Bijuu fueron liberados de Kaguya.

"Yo, Kurama". Dijo Naruto, agitando su mano en un zorro naranja gigante.

 **"Finalmente estoy libre? Tomó el tiempo suficiente". Kurama dijo**

"Lo siento, pero ahora todo terminó". Dijo, mirando la roca está volando en el cielo. Su promesa ha sido hecha. Él liberó a Bijuu y derrotó a Kaguya.

"¡Espere!" La chica de cabello rosado dijo que su nombre es Sakura. "Antes de que estés listo para celebrar ... ¿cómo vamos a sacarnos de aquí?"

Sakura tiene un punto.

"¡Oh, es cierto!" Dijo Naruto.

 **"No te preocupes. Lo descubrimos. Podemos usar el poder de Rikudou Sennin (El Sabio de los Seis Senderos) para ..." explicó Kurama antes de que todos se teletransportaran al mundo real. "... llevarnos de regreso". Terminó.**

Naruto y los demás se encuentran con el antiguo flotante con una túnica blanca. Él es quien los envió aquí. Además, compró algunas personas que pueden ayudarlo a enviar un Naruto y los demás de vuelta.

"Bienvenido a casa, Naruto". El hombre rubio puntiagudo dijo.

Naruto sonrió a su padre de reanimación y se alegra de que esté bien. "Hola Papa." Él dijo

Hagoromo, el legendario de Rikudou, está flotando hacia Naruto y su banda para hablar con ellos. "Todos ustedes han regresado. Juntos con todos los cinco Kages anteriores, los convocamos con el Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación) ... Naruto, Sasuke y todos ... gracias por salvar el mundo ".

Naruto se animó cuando el malvado plan terminó. Él le da un alto a Sasuke cuando le devolvió el alto cinco. "¡Lo logramos, Sasuke!" Dijo mientras Sasuke sonrió.

Un hombre de pelo blanco y puntiagudo llamado Kakashi está mirando a sus tres estudiantes, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Hizo una imagen de ellos en el pasado hace 3 años. "Están de vuelta". Sonrió cuando sus ojos Sharingan volvieron a la normalidad antes de colapsar. Justo a tiempo, Sakura lo atrapó antes de que cayera.

"Fufu ... Kurama, de todas las personas, se está avergonzando y aturdido ..." dijo Hagoromo, mirando al Naruto está avergonzando a Kurama. Él siente que su espíritu es fuerte y se preocupa. Él cooperó un Bijuu con respeto. "Pero esto es exactamente lo que había imaginado que sucedería. Incluso los Bijuu, por su propia voluntad, desearían cooperar con todos ustedes, porque ha aparecido un ninja como este".

"Sí, lo es". dijo Kakashi, mirando a su estudiante. La espera que su sueño Hokage se haga realidad al igual que su padre.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó después de esto?" Sasuke se preocupó por la roca que vende Kaguya.

"Llevaré a Chibaku Tensei (Devastación Planetaria) conmigo cuando nadie pueda encontrarla. Sé cómo disipar al Infinito Tsukuyomi. Con Naruto que tiene el chakra de todos los Bijuu. Y Sasuke que tiene el Rinnegan. . dijo Hagoromo.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se sorprendió de escuchar eso. "En realidad, suena mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba". Él dijo.

"Había investigado cómo disipar el infinito Tsukuyomi de mi madre. Estoy seguro de ello". dijo Hagoromo, antes de mirar a Naruto porque tenía algo muy importante para él. "Naruto, antes de hacer eso, tengo una misión muy importante para ti".

¿Por qué? Rikudou hizo una pregunta como esa.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No te va a gustar en especial Sasuke y los demás. Te enviaré a otra dimensión". dijo Hagoromo.

Hizo que Sasuke y los demás se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que Naruto iría a otra dimensión solo. Sus mentes explotaron.

"¿Q-qué dijiste?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"¡Espera, Naruto y tú simplemente vencimos a Kaguya por ti! ¿Qué quieres decir que tiene que ir a otra dimensión!" Preguntó Sasuke furioso por cómo Hagoromo le dijo a Naruto que tenía que ir y hacer otra misión para él.

Hagoromo dio media vuelta al grupo antes de liberar su aliento. "Sentí la presencia del mal en mi visión. Temí que el gran enemigo destruyera la humanidad y conquistara el mundo. El nuevo mundo necesita un héroe como tú, Naruto". Él dijo

Naruto respira profundamente y toma una decisión antes de ir a una dimensión con él. "Si voy contigo, ¿volveré a mi mundo?"

"No, te quedarás allí para siempre". dijo Hagoromo, causó un Sasuke y los demás más horror que una expresión de shock.

Si Naruto se va a quedar en otra dimensión para siempre ... Eso significa que no volverás a su patria y no volverás a ver a sus amigos. Eso va a ser doloroso para quedarse allí.

"Toma tu decisión. Quédate aquí hasta que la humanidad mar destruida. O arriesga tu vida para proteger a la humanidad". dijo Hagoromo

"Yo ..." dijo Naruto, cerrando los ojos por tomar una decisión de quedarse en su lugar con Hagoromo. "Voy contigo. Acepto tu misión".

"Naruto, no hagas esto ..." dijo Sakura con una expresión triste.

"Lamento haberte obligado a hacer una misión, pero es la única". dijo Hagoromo

"Nah, está bien ..." dijo Naruto antes de hacer una sonrisa. "Debería ser más fuerte ahora. He metido muchas misiones y he entrenado un Jutsu nuevo con mi sensei. Ya no necesito ayuda. Esta vez, ya no tengo miedo. Con mi padre kunai, protege un nuevo mundo".

 **"No estás solo, kit".**

Naruto se giró para mirar al zorro naranja. "Kurama". Dijo suavemente

 **"Crees que puedes salvar el mundo por tu cuenta sin mí. ¿Cómo diablos puedes hacer eso?" Kurama sonrió.**

"Bueno ..." dijo Naruto, no supo qué decirle. Ir a la nueva dimensión es muy difícil porque podría haber sido un enemigo fuerte. "Si puedes ..."

 **"¡Por supuesto! ¡Iré contigo!" dijo Kurama.**

"¿Ehh? Pensé que querías ser libre?" preguntó Naruto.

"Parece que Kurama ha encontrado la amabilidad de tu lugar de reunión". dijo Hagoromo, haciendo que Kurama se sonrojara.

"¡Cállate, viejo! ¡No es como si quisiera ir con él! Es solo que ... bueno. Lo hicimos por nosotros. Él nunca nos dio por vencidos. Hizo una promesa. Siempre lo que se hizo ... que el viejo ". Dijo que picaba a su propia cabeza.

Hagoromo se rió un poco, pero fue muy impresionante cómo Kurama le dijo que a Naruto le caía bien. "Veo por qué aceptaste esto, pero no te detendré. Cuídalo, Kurama". Él dijo.

 **"Él no es el único ..."**

Naruto y Kurama se voltearon hacia Bijuu y les dieron puñetazos para que los bombearan.

"Todos ..." dijo Naruto.

 **"Tenemos una. Has cumplido nuestra promesa". dijo Matatabi, el tigre de fuego azul con dos colas.**

 **"Estoy de acuerdo con Matatabi. Hiciste muchas cosas por nosotros. Lucharemos a tu lado". dijo Kokuo, un caballo blanco con cinco colas.**

 **"Si si" dijo Son, el mono rojo con cuatro colas.**

"Chicos, gracias. Será un honor venir de viaje conmigo". sonrió antes de darle su propia bomba a Bijuu. Todos le están sonriendo.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que Naruto entrenó tan duro con sus amigos y sensei antes de dejar su tierra natal. Su Taijutsu ha sido mejorado y entrenado por Rock Lee. Naruto recibió un nuevo Ninjutsu de sus amigos. En su mayoría, su Bijuu le ha enseñado más que los demás. Después de dos meses más tarde, es hora de que Naruto deja a sus amigos y su patria.

"¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Vamos a ver tu nueva ropa! ¡No seas tímido!" dijo Sakura, esperando que Naruto saliera de la tienda de armaduras.

Naruto fue empujado por su amigo Kiba. El detenido su salto antes de caerse. Compró ropa y armadura nuevas con él. Viste una nueva chaqueta naranja corta con una camisa negra ajustada debajo. Los otros pantalones anaranjados hacen juego con su chaqueta. Un vendaje blanco alrededor de su muslo derecho con una base negra para kunai. Las placas de armadura están en sus dos brazos y guantes negros abiertos. Las otras placas de armadura unidas a sus rodillas. El remolino blanco con una borla en el lado izquierdo y una tapa roja de Uzumaki en la parte posterior.

"Hombre ... ¡Te ves tan listo para ir!" dijo Rock.

"Sí, no está mal visto. Espero que atraigas a muchas chicas". dijo Ino, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara burlándose de él. Ella siempre lo hace eso a él.

Mientras Naruto conversaba con sus amigos, Sasuke llegó a la mitad de su conversación y lo interrumpió. Está aquí para ver una Naruto y los que lo acompañan a la puerta que Hagoromo dijo.

"Es la hora". Él dijo.

Naruto asintió mientras tomaba las cosas en su apartamento antes de ir a la puerta y despedirse de sus amigos. Después de empacar todo lo que necesita, está en la puerta donde supuestamente se encontraría. Hay Hagoromo en la puerta esperando que vaya con el mundo que Naruto tiene que enfrentar.

"Bueno ..." dijo Naruto, miró sus viejos amigos para decirles adiós. Este es su último día para dejar su patria y sus amigos. "Creo que es hora de decir adiós. Ustedes han sido un buen amigo para mí. Estoy feliz de tenerlos a ustedes".

"Te voy a extrañar y gracias ..." dijo Sakura, lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que Naruto la abrazara suavemente. Ella lo abraza de nuevo. Su compañera de equipo se va. Al salir de la aldea de Konoha, no regresarás como Sasuke. Pero, Sasuke está aquí con ella.

"Te voy a extrañar, también Sakura. Nunca te olvideé a ti ya todos". dijo Naruto, mirando a sus amigos. "Todos, espero que tengan una buena vida en el futuro. Nunca abandonen su sueño. Kakashi-sensei, proteja la aldea por mí".

Kakashi se limpia las lágrimas, lo que hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera al verlo llorar.

"Lo haré, Naruto". Él dijo

"Oye idiota". dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto lo miraba por lo que quería. Él tiene su mano levantada y le ofrece una mano temblorosa. "Adiós. Eres el amigo más cercano que tengo y gran rival".

"Estás bromeando. Casi nos matamos el uno al otro". sonrió burlonamente Naruto, le dio la mano a Sasuke. "Pero, adiós. Deseé que tengas un gran futuro".

Entonces, esa fue su última palabra para todos. Después de que Naruto se despidió de todos y de su pueblo, se fue con Hagoromo y se dirigió a la diferente. Kakashi el Hokage llamado su nuevo título será ... Naruto, el héroe de Konoha.

* * *

Vale ... Vale es una gran ciudad costera en el reino de Vale. Tiene una gran área portuaria donde atracan los buques de pasajeros y de carga. Es uno de los cuatro reinos en Remanente. Remanente es el mundo futuro con dirigibles, artilugios, armamento de alta tecnología y una forma de energía natural llamada Dust, que existe al lado del otro.

Hay un hombre que viste un traje blanco con líneas rojas y una pequeña bufanda gris. Él tiene guantes negros con mangas redondeadas, así como pantalones negros largos y zapatos negros. Está en la tienda llamada From Dust Till Dawn.

"¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar una tienda de polvo abierta tan tarde?" El hombre de traje blanco preguntó mientras sus hombres sostenían su arma y señalaba al viejo dueño de la tienda.

"P-¡Por favor, solo toma mi dinero y vete!" El viejo suplicó

"Woah, cálmate, no estamos aquí por tu dinero". El hombre de traje blanco dijo antes de mirar a sus hombres. "Toma el polvo".

Sus secuaces ponen la maleta en el mostrador de la clase y la abren. Sacaron una especie de tubo negro. Inyectaron el tubo en el tubo de polvo cuando está comenzando a succionar dentro del tubo. Al inyectar el polvo, uno de ellos ha encontrado una persona con un hombre rojo.

"¡Oye chico, pon tus manos en el aire!" Dijo Henchman sacando su espada antes de dirigirse hacia la persona. Pero esa persona no giró ni las manos. Entonces, se acercó y tocó su hombro.

Es una chica. Una linda adolescente está escuchando su música con auriculares rojos mientras lee la revista de armas en sus manos. Sus ojos son la astilla. Ella vestía una blusa negra con una capa roja y capucha. Su cabello es negro y rojo, largo hombro Ella se ha confundido cuando viste un hombre con traje negro.

El secuaz le da un signo con la mano como si apuntara a los auriculares. Entonces, la chica bajó los auriculares.

"¿Si?" Ruby preguntó.

"¡Dije, pon tus manos en el aire, ahora!" gritó el secuaz.

"¿Me estás robando?" Ella hizo otra pregunta.

"¡Sí! ¡¿No puedes ver que estoy haciendo?" Henchman gritó de nuevo y realmente enojado por cómo la niña sorda escucha su música todo el tiempo.

"Oh ...", Ruby lo entiende antes de darle una patada en el estómago y una mosca que pasa por la ventana. Ella ve que otro enemigo está atacando hacia ella. Ella saca su gran maleta roja con forma de caja antes de que ese tipo le dispare con una pistola. Ella bloqueó la bala mientras corría hacia él y le dio una patada en la cara de ese tipo.

Ambos salieron de la tienda, excepto que ese tipo se cayó primero. El grupo de hombres está mirando a la chica a través de vidrios rotos. Ven que la caja roja de la niña se está transformando en la guadaña roja.

"Está bien ..." dijo el hombre del traje blanco. "Obtenerla ..."

Los secuaces sacaron la espada roja antes de atacar a la chica. La niña apuñala su guadaña en el suelo mientras esquiva antes de que los secuaces la ataquen. Ella sostuvo las manijas de la guadaña para levantarla y giró la parte inferior de su cuerpo para patear al secuaz.

El esbirro fue a parar al suelo, justo en frente de una persona. Su cabeza está hacia arriba y mira a la persona con una capa blanca con capucha. Hay tres bigotes en las mejillas de la persona que puede ver, pero la sombra está bloqueando.

"Uhh ... ¿puedo ayudarte?" El desconocido le ofrece ayuda.

El secuaz se levantó solo y apretó los dientes por ser observado por un extraño. Entonces, lo atacó antes de que el hombre en la capa le diga a todos. Pero ... el hombre de la capa se mueve fácilmente de lado cuando deja pasar la espada. Su capa de vuelo cuando se abre antes de abrir la plataforma del ataque de palma en el estómago. Envío de poderosa energía que hizo volar al secuaz.

"¿Eh ...?" Preguntó Ruby, viendo que el secuaz estaba volando hacia ella. Ella esquiva al hombre volador y choca contra otro. Alguien debería haberlo golpeado por ella. Hasta ahora, Ruby ve a una persona con una capa blanca que le pegó al secuaz.

Los dos secuaces se miraron por unos segundos y luego atacaron una persona con una capa. Uno de ellos sostiene la espada. El otro está sosteniendo el arma. La persona en capa esquiva el ataque de la espada del esbirro. Luego creó una burbuja de energía azul para aplastar el estómago de ese tipo. Él lo empuja mientras que el poder de la energía le envía una mosca rápida.

El secuaz con una arma disparando al hombre en la capa antes de esquivarlo. Pero esa persona esquivó las balas con un extraño flash amarillo. Mientras lo esquivaba, estaba justo en frente del secuaz antes de patearle las mandíbulas.

Ruby parpadeó sus ojos por este extraño tomar dos de ellos por su cuenta. Esa energía azul. Ese flash amarillo. No están en su lista o tal vez lo han visto antes. Todo lo que ella puede comentar es ... ¡increíble!

"Buena guadaña que tienes". El extraño dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a Ruby y su guadaña roja.

"Uhh ... gracias". dijo Ruby, feliz de conocer a una buena persona como él, pero se sonrojó un poco porque su sonrisa se ve ... guapo. Eso es lo que ella pensó de él.

El hombre de traje blanco de una mirada fea cuando alguien ayuda a la niña a golpear a los malos. "Bueno, rojo, parece que tienes un amigo aquí para ayudarte. Pero, creo que todos podemos decir que ha sido una noche memorable, y por mucho que me gustaría quedarme ..." Soltó el humo antes de que los señalaran con un bastón.

"Me temo que aquí es donde nos separamos".

Su bastón les hizo cañonazos de fuego, pero el extraño con capa blanca cortó la bala de cañón por la mitad con kunai. Se partió en dos cuando el viento le derribó la capucha.

Los ojos de Ruby se ensancharon cuando vio que el hombre cortaba la bala de cañón por la mitad con kunai. Además, la capucha de él está abajo, golpeando con el viento. Su rostro se ha revelado Sus ojos son azules y pelo rubio puntiagudo. Hay tres bigotes marcados en sus mejillas. Él usa una diadema con la placa de metal y un extraño símbolo curvo.

Después de eso, Ruby no vio un hombre con un traje blanco por aquí. Se ha ido, pero no estaba tan lejos ... Se agarra a la escalera antes de que el hombre rubio corte la bala de cañón.

"¿Vamos por él?" hombre rubio preguntó.

"Si." dijo Ruby antes de ir tras ese hombre.

Saltan al techo del departamento. El hombre con un traje blanco está al final del borde. No hay escape para él. Él es un goner. Ambos, Ruby y el hombre rubio asintieron con la cabeza para detenerlo juntos.

"¡Detener!" Gritó Ruby.

"Se acabó. No tienes a dónde escapar". El hombre rubio dijo

Sin embargo, fueron golpeados por la presencia de viento. Un gran partidario de la armadura aérea está volando frente a ese hombre en traje blanco. Fue a la escotilla abierta cuando el hinchante comenzó a volar por los aires. Antes de volar, él tiene un pequeño regalo para ellos con un cristal rojo. Él les arroja el cristal rojo

"Fin de la línea, rojo!" Le gritó a Ruby y al rubio antes de usar el bastón para disparar al cristal rojo.

El rubio apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que un hombre con un traje blanco se disparaba al cristal y hacía una explosión. Golpea sus dos manos en el suelo mientras el techo se transforma en un cuadrado de roca para protegerse a sí mismo ya Rubí antes de que explotara el cristal rojo.

Ruby tiene suerte de estar a salvo con ese hombre rubio porque la protegió. Pero, se da cuenta de que había otra persona aterrizada en el suelo frente a ellos antes que él. Una gran runa de magia púrpura bloqueada para ellos.

La persona que estuvo aquí antes que él, era una mujer. Los ojos de una mujer de mediana edad son de color verde brillante y usan lentes ovulares delgados. Su cabello es rubio y atado en un moño. Ella usa manga larga blanca con un mono púrpura. Su parte inferior del cuerpo está cubierta por una falda negra de talle alto con botones de bronce y medios de color negro-marrón. Ella usa botas negras con tacones marrones.

Ella bloqueó la explosión de Ruby y el hombre rubio mediante el uso de una magia. Cuando está aquí para salvarlos y luchar contra el apoyo aéreo, ella pasó su varita mágica. Múltiple del láser violeta se dispara hacia él, golpeando contra las alas y golpeándolo un poco. Los ojos de Ruby se sorprendieron al verla pelear contra el aficionado aéreo.

La mujer con gafas arrojó una magia púrpura al cielo, formando nubes oscuras sobre el soporte aéreo. Agitó su vara hacia abajo, y los kilómetros de hielo cayeron sobre ella.

En ese momento, ella tiene una mujer caminando frente a la escotilla del simpatizante aéreo. Su parte superior del cuerpo está cubierta de sombras, pero lleva un vestido rojo que llega hasta los muslos con plumas en el costado. La mujer con gafas entorna los ojos cuando ve su manga roja antes de que brillar una bola de fuego.

Ella bloqueó la bola de fuego y la conversión en un líquido. Líquido ... ella no lo convirtió en eso. La bola de fuego se convirtió en líquido. El fuego se acumula en un gran pilar de fuego y la golpea desde el suelo. Afortunadamente, el hombre rubio salva a una mujer del pilar de fuego. Se siente hacia ella y la agarró por la cintura antes de disparar el pilar de fuego. Pero su capacidad quedó atrapada en el fuego. Entonces, se quita la capa, ya que su cuerpo se mostró ropa y armadura.

Viste una chaqueta corta naranja con una camisa de combate negra ajustada debajo. Su pantalón es naranja con una venda blanca alrededor de su muslo derecho y una vaina negra en la izquierda. Las placas de armadura están en sus dos brazos y abrieron guantes negros. El remolino blanco con una borla en el lado izquierdo y una tapa roja en la parte posterior. Él usa botas de sandalias de zapatos negros.

"¡Que la acción ... comience!" El hombre rubio sonrió con satisfacción antes de que sus manos se movieran muy rápido. En realidad, él está tratando de crear algo de poder que pueda detener el soporte aéreo.

"Raiton: ¡Kaminari Washi no Jutsu (Estilo relámpago: Lightning Eagle Jutsu)!" Gritó haciendo relámpagos de águilas y atacando con moscas al soporte aéreo. Todos chocaron contra las alas y explotaron. La electricidad hace que la energía del soporte aéreo esté apagada.

El tipo que monta el soporte aéreo está perdiendo el control de él. Está trabajando en eso y yo no tengo controllo justo a tiempo. La mujer en apoyo aéreo está atacando al hombre rubio antes de volver a hacerlo. El soporte aéreo se volando y finalmente escapa.

"No. Se salieron con Dust". dijo Ruby.

"Los atraparemos la próxima vez". El hombre rubio dijo poniendo su corazón en su base sobre su rodilla derecha antes de mirar a la mujer con gafas. "Oye, gracias por salvarnos. Y eres bienvenido por salvar tu vida".

Ruby corrió hacia él y se paró justo en frente de esa mujer con ojos brillantes como una fangirl. "Eres una cazadora, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo?"

* * *

Un momento después.

"Espero que ustedes sepan cuenta de que sus acciones de esta noche no se tomaron a la ligera, jóvenes. Se ponen en sí mismos y los demás en un gran peligro". La mujer dijo. Ella los llevó a la habitación oscura. Ruby y el rubio aprendieron que su nombre es Glynda Goodwitch. Ella no es muy amigable con ellos en esta sala.

"¡Empezaron!" dijo Ruby.

El hombre rubio levanta su mano mientras Glynda lo mira. "En realidad, eran ellos quienes atendían a la tienda. Si ella no estaba allí o no estaba allí, el viejo no se había lastimado". Él dijo.

"¡Mira! ¡Él sabe!" dijo Ruby, asintiendo con la cabeza a Glynda y feliz de que el hombre rubio estaba con ella, antes de que ella se asustara cuando Glynda golpeó la mesa con los cultivos de montar a caballo.

"Veo que tiene pruebas de estar con ella y lo has visto todo. Sin embargo, no puedo dejarlo ir ahora, pero hay alguien a quien le gustaría conocerlo". dijo Glynda moviéndose a un lado antes de que un hombre alto entrara. Él usa gafas de cristal sombreadas. Viste un traje negro con un chaleco abotonado y una camisa verde. También usa pantalones negros y pantalones largos de color verde oscuro. Él sostiene galletas y una taza de café con ambas manos.

"Ruby Rose ..." El hombre comenzó antes de mirar más de cerca los ojos de Ruby. "Tienes ojos plateados".

Eso hizo que Ruby se asoció un poco por ese hombre por hacer esa extraña pregunta sobre sus ojos.

"Está bien ..." dijo ella

"Y tú ..." dijo el hombre mirando al rubio sentado al lado de Ruby. Era extraño verlo con sus ojos azules y bigotes en sus mejillas. Es raro ver a esta persona así. Por cierto, su nombre no está en su lista.

"Tu nombre no está en mi lista. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" Preguntó.

El rubio puso sus manos sobre la mesa y la agarró antes de hablar. "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. No he estado aquí en el lugar, así que soy nuevo aquí, ttabayo".

El hombre de anteojos miró la historia de Naruto respondió. Si es hombre por aquí, su nombre debería estar en la lista, lo cual es extraño. Pero, tendrá que hacer la nota más tarde. "Ya veo ... Bienvenido, Naruto Uzumaki". Dijo antes de poner el plato de galletas en la mesa.

Ruby agarra lentamente las galletas mientras mira el hombre antes de decir algo. Dio un mordisco y luego tomó otro.

"¿Quieres una galleta?" Preguntó amablemente mientras sostenía la galleta para que Naruto comiera. Naruto agarró la galleta y se comió antes de sonreírle y darle las gracias.

"Entonces, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?" El hombre preguntó mientras Glynda estaba llevando a cabo el video de la pelea de Ruby y Naruto, que está en la tienda única.

"Signal Academy. Es mi tío Qrow. Fui una completa basura antes de que me tomara bajo su ala. Y yo soy como ... ¡Hooowaahh!" Ruby gritó cuando les mostraba su Kung Fu. Eso hizo que Naruto se riera un poco por ver su Kung Fu.

"Mi aldea. Me enseñaron cómo proteger el enemigo. También es para ayudar a las personas". Naruto respondió.

"Está bien, ¿por qué estás aquí?" El hombre preguntó.

"Bueno ... quiero ser una Cazadora. Bueno, ¡solo me quedan dos años más en entrenamiento en Signal! ¡Y luego me presentaré ante Beacon! Verá, mi hermana está allí hace año, y está intentando Convertirse en Cazadora, y estoy tratando de convertirme en Cazadora porque quiero ayudar a la gente. Mis padres siempre ayudan a la gente, por eso nos enseñaron a ayudar a la gente ". dijo Ruby

"Está bien. ¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto?" El hombre preguntó

"Quiero ser Hoka, me refiero a Huntsman. Mi sueño es ser el mejor Huntsman. De esa forma, la gente dejará de faltarle el respeto a personas inocentes y la discriminación en contra de ellos como alguien. Alguien importante". dijo Naruto.

El hombre con gafas miró a Naruto a los ojos. Son muy graves. Él no es ninguna broma sobre su sueño. Se convertirá en Huntsman y cambiará el mundo. Incluso siente su fuerte aura. "¿Sabes quién soy?" Preguntó.

Naruto no parece saber su nombre porque es un chico nuevo aquí. Pero, Ruby sabe su nombre.

"Eres el profesor Ozpin. Eres el director de Beacon". Ruby respondió.

"Hola." dijo Ozpin.

"Encantado de conocerte." dijo Naruto.

"Estoy encantado de conocerte también." dijo Ruby

"¿Quieres venir a mi escuela?" preguntó Ozpin

"Más que nada." dijo Ruby.

"Ahí es donde voy, ttabayo". dijo Naruto.

Ozpin miró a Glynda antes de darse la vuelta y parece que no le importa.

"Bueno, entonces está bien". dijo Ozpin.

Después de esa reunión, Glynda deja a esos dos niños fuera de la habitación oscura. Ozpin les dio los mapas hacia donde se dirigen a Beacon. Ruby es tan emocionante por ir a Beacon donde estaba su hermana. También recordó que Naruto la ayudó a luchar por atrapar a los malos.

"Oye, gracias por ayudarme a volver allí". dijo Ruby. Ella quiso decir en la tienda donde estaban los malos.

"Es un placer. Me encanta ayudar a la gente. Es lo que hago". sonrió Naruto antes de que olvidara algo. "Ah, claro. Desde que me encontraste en la tienda y no te dije mi nombre, soy Naruto Uzumaki".

"Ruby Rose. Supongo que no has estado aquí antes, ¿verdad?" dijo Ruby antes de que Naruto le pique la parte posterior de la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Sí ... puedes decirlo. Estoy un poco perdido aquí porque esta ciudad es demasiado grande para mí". Él dijo.

"Está bien, entonces. ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Te mostraré todo y te llevaré al Beacon!" dijo Ruby cuando ella agarró su mano antes de arrastrarlo con ella y llevarlo a Beacon.

"¿Algo malo, Ozpin?" preguntó Glynda mirando a Ozpin mirando la cinta de video de Naruto. Mirando su pelea y el poder. Nunca se supo de eso.

Naruto sostenía una bola de energía azul en su mano. Bloqueó la explosión de polvo al crear la tierra para un escudo para el defensor Rubí y el águila del rayo contra el soporte aéreo. Ozpin lo repitió de nuevo. Primero, usó el orbe de energía. El segundo, bloqueó la explosión utilizando la tierra como escudo. Por último, salió disparado del águila relámpago. Entonces, usamos los elementos excepto el equipo de energía que era desconocido.


	2. Capitulo 2

"Mierda ... ¿Eso es ...?" preguntó Naruto, mirando una enorme aeronave de asno en el aeropuerto donde los estudiantes esperaban para ir a Beacon. Mira este dirigible de nuevo. Es increíblemente grande. Es más grande que el gran edificio Él ni siquiera puede comparar a los demás.

"Sip, esto es". dijo Ruby, parada a su lado y mirándolo emocionando por montar esa gran aeronave.

Se sorprendió de que Naruto estaba entusiasmado por el pilotar la aeronave. Supuso que era la primera vez que veía esto y montaba la aeronave. "Vamos, Naruto. Vamos a entrar".

Mientras tanto, en la aeronave, los ojos de Naruto brillaban mientras miraba la ciudad debajo de ellos. Él estaba tan alto en el cielo. Fue divertido explorar el nuevo mundo. Hagoromo no contó many detalles sobre el mundo nuevo, pero este se ve realmente increíble.

 _"¡Woah! ¡Esto es ... increíble! ¡Me encanta!"_ El pensó.

 **"Deja de ser un niño, Naruto. Estás actuando como si fuera un niño de 13 años". dijo Kurama.**

 **"Vamos, Kurama. Solo se está divirtiendo. Además, debes disfrutar del mundo". dijo Matatabi.**

Ruby apunta a Naruto divirtiéndose mirando la ciudad allá abajo. Ella caminó hacia él y le tocó el hombro antes de girarse hacia ella y darle una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Es esta tu primera vez para montar la aeronave?" Pregunté Ruby.

"Sí, esta es mi primera vez. ¿Y tú?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Signal Academy. Lo monté con mi tío Qrow, pero su nave está bastante polvorienta y sucia". dijo Ruby.

"Veo que te divertiste con tu tío Qrow. Por cierto, tu hermana se dirige a Beacon, ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que ella está en ..." dijo Naruto antes de que una voz fuerte gritara un nombre Ruby y lo interrumpiera.

El cuerpo de Ruby se congeló como si estuviera en el hielo antes de mirar a la persona que tocaba con los dedos de sus pies a la derecha. Ella ve que su hermana la saluda con la mano.

Su cabello era rubio y muy largo, casi hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran morados. Ella usa un chaleco de color canela con ribetes de oro sobre un top amarillo de corte bajo con una cresta negra. El chaleco tiene mangas abullonadas con puños negros y dos pequeños botones dorados. Ella usa un cinturón marrón con una hebilla y una bolsa. Ella usa shorts negros debajo de su cinturón, que se asemeja a una falda en la espalda. Ella usa botas de plataforma marrón hasta la rodilla con medias naranjas de diferentes longitudes. Ella usa guantes negros sin dedos debajo de sus armas y dos guanteletes mecanizados de color amarillo.

"¡Ruby! ¡Oye!" Dijo la mujer rubia antes de correr hacia Ruby, como corre un conejo.

"¿Y-Yang?" Ruby preguntó que no podía creer que esa fuera su hermana antes de que su hermana la abrazara. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Ruby mientras la abrazaba con fuerza como un oso de peluche. Por cierto, ese es el nombre de su hermana.

"¡Oh, no puedo creer que mi hermanita vaya a Beacon conmigo! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!" Ella dijo.

Ruby se quedó sin aliento cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado. "Por favor, déjame ir". Ella dijo mientras su hermana la soltaba.

"¡Pero estoy tan orgulloso de ti!" Un feliz Yang dijo antes de que ella viera un hombre rubio de pelo parado detrás de Ruby. Era raro ver un hombre con tres bigotes en las mejillas.

Porque ... eso es ... genial! Y un chico guapo, también!

Yang atrajo a Ruby más cerca de ella y le preguntó sobre el hombre rubio. "Ruby ¡¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo?! ¿¡Es tu novio !?" Ella preguntó.

Las mejillas de Ruby se pusieron rojas como una cereza cuando escuchó eso. "¡No, Yang! Él no es mi novio". Dijo cuando Yang soltó su hermana y le dio la vuelta al hombre rubio.

"Hola." dijo Naruto, levantando su mano y la salud.

"¡Vamos, hermana! Preséntalo a mí". Yang dijo sacudiendo el brazo de Ruby.

"Naruto, quiero que conozcas una mi hermana, Yang. Yang, este es mi amigo, Naruto". Ruby dijo.

Naruto nunca pensó que la hermana de Ruby, Yang, tenía cabello rubio porque su cabello era rojo oscuro.

"Hola, Yang". Él dijo.

"H-Hola ... Naruto". dijo Yang con una cara tímida mientras miraba los bigotes en las mejillas. _"¡Sus bigotes son taaaan ... lindos! ¡Quiero tocarlos!"_

"Es un placer conocerte. Además, tu cabello es bonito, ttebayo". Dijo Naruto antes de dar su cálida sonrisa a Yang y Ruby mientras sus rostros se ponían rojos.

Yang tenía el más rojo en la cara. Ella no puede dejar de mirar la sonrisa angelical de Naruto. Su corazón tarde como un loco. Además, dijo que su cabello era bonito. "Si, gracias". Dijo con una voz como si fuera amor mientras juega con su cabello rubio.

Naruto les dio las chicas una mirada extraña. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó antes de que las niñas ruborizadas se detuvieran y controlaran su cuerpo. Le sonrieron como si hubiesen pasado y la que estaban bien.

"Estamos bien". dijo Ruby. No podía creer que se sonrojara cuando volvió a ver su sonrisa como la de anoche cuando se conocieron. Solo tenía 15 años. Al mirar a Naruto, debería tener la misma edad que Yang. Su hermana tenía 17 años, por lo que estimó que Naruto tenía 17 años.

"Entonces ... ¿vienes a Beacon con nosotros?" Preguntó Yang, esperando que Naruto fuera con ella y Ruby. Se cepilló el pelo con las manos.

"Sí, por supuesto. Parece que sabes sobre Beacon". dijo Naruto, antes de que sus ojos captaran algo extraño mientras corrían hacia la ventana. Él vio una gran ciudad. Había tantos edificios.

"¡Ruby, Yang! ¡Mira esto!"

Ruby y Yang se acercaron a él y miraron por la ventana. Ruby estaba asombrada mientras miraba la ciudad desde aquí arriba.

"¡Woah! ¡Esto es señal!" dijo Ruby.

Eso hizo una bomba de luz sobre la cabeza de Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a Beacon. "Espera, eso significa ... ¡estamos cerca de Beacon!" Él dijo.

"Sí ..." dijo Yang, envolviendo su lazo alrededor de su hermana. "Beacon es nuestro hogar, ahora".

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con Yang. Este era su nuevo hogar. Lamentablemente, echaba menos de su tierra natal de su propio mundo. Su misión secreta es proteger un faro de la invasión del mal.

"Bueno ... creo que la vista no es para todos". dijo Yang mirando el vómito mientras un hombre rubio corría hacia el baño.

"Fue un momento agradable mientras duró. dijo Ruby.

"Ustedes chicas ya me conocieron. ¡Así que, esa es una!" sonrió Naruto.

"¡Eso es! ¡Tenemos un Naruto con nosotros! Pero, espero, solo espero que sean mejores que Vomit Boy". dijo Yang, mirando al hombre rubio correr hacia el baño antes de vomitar en el barco.

"¡Oh, Yang, asqueroso, ¡tiene vomitado en tu zapato!" Ruby dijo.

"Bruto, bruto, bruto ..."

"¡Aléjate, aléjate!"

"Chicas ... creo que voy a vomitar si veo esto ..."

"¡Espera, espera, espera, Naruto! Ya casi llegamos"

"¡BLAARGHH!"

"Eeewww!"

"¡Alguien pide un médico! ¡Senpai necesita ayuda!"

* * *

"Guau ..." Las dos hermanas y Naruto estaban asombrados con Beacon. Estaban en Beacon Academy. La academia era muy grande. Era casi como un castillo de magos.

"Así que esta es Beacon Academy". dijo Naruto con una mirada impresionante, pero deprimido por vomitar en el barco.

Yang se cruzó de brazos. "La vista desde el valle no tiene nada de esto".

Ella dijo antes de ver a su hermana, Ruby, volverse loca por mirar a la gente con una arma. Sus ojos son brillantes y se convirtieron en una versión chibi.

De repente, voló en el aire como una hada y agarró el brazo de Yang mientras miraba a la gente con una arma.

"¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¡Hermana! ¡Esa niña tiene una bastón plegable! ¡Y ella tiene una espada de fuego!" Ella dijo.

"¿Ruby está bien?" Naruto le preguntó a Yang sobre Ruby quien se emocionó por mirar las armas.

"Sí, ella se emociona al ver los videos porque tienen la misma costumbre personalizada como Crescent Rose". Ella responde que el rostro de Naruto es expresión de confusión sobre ese nombre.

"Crescent Rose?" Preguntó cuando escuchó el nombre.

"Ese es el nombre de la guadaña de Rubí. Está contenta con su guadaña". Ella dijo.

Ruby lo sacó de la caja roja y lo convirtió en una guadaña roja. "Por supuesto que estoy feliz con Crescent Rose. Me gusta ver otras nuevas. Es como conocer gente nueva, pero mejor". Ella frunció.

Naruto comenzó a sonreír mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro mientras miraba. "No te preocupes, Ruby. Estoy aquí contigo". Dijo mientras Ruby sonreía y animaba.

"Ver. Ahora, tienes un amigo. ¿Por qué no tratas de hacer otro amigo?" preguntó Yang, antes de quitarse la capucha de Ruby cuando se ponía la capucha.

"Pero, ¿por qué necesitaría amigos cuando te tengo?" Pregunté Ruby.

"Bueno ..." dijo Yang, antes de que personas al azar la circundante mientras corría y pasaba junto a Ruby, haciéndola girar en círculo. "En realidad, mis amigos están aquí. Tengo que ponerme al día! ¡Kay, cya bye!"

"¿Quiénes son los dormitorios? ¿Quiénes somos?" Una mareada Ruby listo mientras que caía y golpeaba el equipaje blanco.

Naruto caminó hacia ella mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Sin embargo, una niña inesperada le gritó a Ruby por golpear el equipaje que era suyo.

Su pelo era blanco y largo atado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos son azules y cicatrices en su ojo izquierdo. Ella usa una chaqueta de bolero azul claro con una falda blanca. El interior de su chaqueta es rojo. Ella usa botas de cuña de tacón blanco.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?!" La niña gritó

"Lo siento ..." dijo Ruby disculpándose con ella, pero ella le gritó y no aceptó su disculpa.

"¿Lo siento? ¿Tienes una idea del daño que tienes que te haya pasado?" La chica preguntó.

"Oye, solo en un accidente. dijo Naruto.

La joven sacó la pequeña maleta de Ruby que estaba sosteniendo. Ella lo abre y se lo muestra a Naruto y Ruby. Dentro de la maleta, había varias botellas pequeñas de vidrio con polvo dentro.

"Esto es polvo extraído y purificado de la cantera Schnee. ¿Qué estás, cerebro muerto?" Gritó mientras tomaba una de las botellas de vidrio y tenía polvo rojo dentro. Ella sacó su botella sin pensar, su polvo se extiende. Ella está mostrando ignorancia, pensó Naruto. Que chica tan molesta ...

Mientras la niña está moviendo la botella de polvo, los copos rojos están en la nariz de Ruby y la hicieron ... Soltó un ojo y soltó la llama, el hielo y el polvo del rayo en una explosión en la chica.

"¡Increíble! ¡Este es exactamente el tipo de pensamiento de lo que estaba hablando!" La niña enojada gritó.

"¡En serio en serio lo siento!" Ruby se disculpó nuevamente como la última vez, pero la niña enojada siguió gritándole.

"Woah, allí. No es su culpa que haya sacudido la botella y la haya hecho estornudar". dijo Naruto. Él estaba realmente molesto con esta chica.

"Weiss Schnee, heredera de Schnee Dust Company, uno de los productores de propelente de energía en el mundo". La chica de cabello negro dijo, viniendo hacia ellos mientras sostenía la botella roja que voló hacia ella, justo frente a ella en el suelo.

Tiene el cabello largo y ondulado y sus ojos son de color ámbar. Ella llevaba un lazo negro en forma de arco. Un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que expone parte del diafragma con unos cortos cortos que puede estar conectado a su camisa. Sus pantalones cortos tienen una cremallera en la parte delantera de cada pierna. Llevaba botas negras de tacón bajo. Cintas negras en ambos brazos, con una manga negra separada y una banda plateada en su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Finalmente, algo de reconocimiento!" dijo Weiss.

 _"Oigan, chicos ..."_ pensó Naruto al sentir que la ondulada chica de cabello negro es humana, pero ligeramente diferente.

 **"Sí, lo sabemos". dijo Kurama**

"La misma compañía infame por sus controvertidas fuerzas laborales y cuestionables socios comerciales". La chica de pelo negro dijo mientras Weiss se enojaba.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve? El nervio de ..." Ella miró con enojo cada vez más cerca de ella, pero su temperatura se enfrió mientras tomaba la botella roja de ella y se alejaba.

"¡Promete que te lo compensarán! Supongo que no es el único que tiene un primer día difícil". Ruby frunció el ceño antes de mirar a la chica de cabello negro. Estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, pero sí fue. Bajó la cabeza y estaba triste.

Naruto le dio unas palmaditas a Rubí en el hombro para animarla. Ruby se alegró de que estaba allí con ella y la apoyó desde Weiss. Al menos ella lo tiene como amigo.

"Gracias, Naruto. Siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo y mi hermana". Ella dijo.

"En cualquier momento, Ruby. Es lo que hago. Cuando ves que la gente no tiene un amigo, solo los amigos que se hacen amigos con ellos". sonrió Naruto.

"Oigan, chicos ..." Alguien dijo con voz masculina.

Naruto y Ruby miran a la persona.

Woah! Ellos lo vuelven a ver. Es ese Vomit Boy que estaba en el barco.

Era alto. Ojos azules y cabello rubio Llevaba un chaleco blanco y una armadura de hombro. Debajo de la armadura, tenía una sudadera con capucha negra con mangas de color naranja rojizo. También tenía pantalones azules con un parche blanco en la rodilla izquierda. Guantes de color marrón hasta la muñeca con las puntas de los dedos expuestas y una pequeña placa de metal en la parte posterior. Su espada estaba atada a su izquierda en una funda.

"Soy Jaune". dijo Jaune.

"Rubí".

"Soy Naruto ... ¿No eres el tipo que vomitó en el barco?"

* * *

Naruto, Ruby y el chico nuevo Jaune llegaron a la gran sala donde se estaban reuniendo los estudiantes. Sin embargo, casi tarde porque hablaban entre ellos y no sabía dónde estaba la sala de reuniones. Pero lo hicieron justo a tiempo.

"¡Ruby! ¡Naruto! ¡Aquí! ¡Les ahorré un lugar!" Yang gritó desde la multitud mientras Naruto y Ruby ven su mano ondeando en el aire para que la vean.

"Oye, ahí está Yang". dijo Naruto antes de adelantarse primero y decir adiós a Jaune.

"¡Tengo que irme! ¡Te veré después de la ceremonia!" Ruby gritó yendo hacia adelante, dejando atrás a Jaune.

Ambos corrieron hacia Yang.

"¡Oye, Yang, finalmente te encontramos!" dijo Naruto.

"¿Cómo va el primer día de mi hermana?" preguntó Yang.

"¿Quieres decir que me dejaste y explotar?" Dijo una enojada Ruby.

"¿Yikes, Meltdown ya?" preguntó Yang.

"Bueno, no. Realmente explotó un agujero en frente de la escuela. Hubo un incendio, un rayo y hielo". dijo Naruto.

Yang se inclina más cerca de Ruby y le da una mirada petulante. "¿Estas siendo sarcastico?" Ella preguntó.

"¡Ojalá! ¡Tropecé con el equipaje de una niña malhumorada! ¡Y luego ella me gritó! ¡Y luego lo pasé! ¡Y luego explotó! ¡Y luego volvió a gritarme! ¡Y me sentí muy, muy mal! Y solo lo quería dejar de gritarme! "Ruby dijo mientras le describía a su hermana sobre la malhumorada Weiss.

"¡Eh, tú!" Weiss le gritó a Ruby antes de que Ruby saltara hacia Yang.

"¡Oh Dios, está sucediendo de nuevo!" Ruby dijo.

"¡Tienes suerte de que no nos han volado por el acantilado!" Weiss dijo.

"Oh, Dios mío, realmente explotaste". dijo Yang mientras Naruto se deslizaba detrás de ella y asentía. Antes de chatear y chatear, un micrófono ruidoso hizo que todos prestaran atención. Es Ozpin quien está aquí para hablar por todos.

"Voy a mantener esto breve." Tiene viajado hoy aquí en busca de conocimiento. "Para cuando estás listo para aprender y cuando estás terminado, planeas dedicar tu vida a la protección de las personas. veo que hay mucho desperdicio en la necesidad de un enfoque, dirección. Usted sabe que el conocimiento lo liberará de esto, pero su tiempo en esta escuela demostrará que el conocimiento del conocimiento solo puede llevarlo hasta ahora.

"Esta noche te reúnen en el salón de baile. Mañana continúa tu iniciación. Prepárate. Te despiden". Glynda dijo

"Parecía un poco apagado". Yang dijo

"Casi como si no no estaba allí". Ruby dijo

Jaune se precipitó justo al lado del grupo. "Soy un rubio natural, ¿sabes?" Él dijo.

* * *

En la noche, Naruto se dio una ducha en el vestuario del chico después de cenar. Ahora tenía una camisa negra ajustada que estaba debajo de su chaqueta corta naranja. Sin armadura en él. Lo dejó en el casillero. Llevaba pantalones cortos de color naranja y sin diadema, pero usa gorra de gorro de dormir estilo morsa.

"¡Finalmente tomé una ducha!" Naruto dijo mientras salía del vestuario de los niños y se dirigía hacia el salón de baile donde los estudiantes duermen. Estuvo casi en el salón de baile hasta que chocó con alguien sin saber que venía de la entrada abierta a la derecha.

La frente de Naruto se golpeó en la frente de alguien mientras se frotaba la frente. Miró a la persona que había sido golpeado por él. "¡Lo siento! Yo no estaba ..." Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Es una chica. Ella es esbelta y hermosa. Sus ojos son de color verde intenso y su cabello es rojo y largo como la cintura. Ella usa camisones de seda de color rojo claro y pantalón negro.

... ¡...!

Pantalón negro! ¡Naruto acaba de ver un pantalón negro debajo de las camisones de las chicas pelirrojas! Qué pervertido, al igual que Jiraiya. Naruto se alejó rápidamente de ella y pretendió que no lo había visto. Su cara es la roja como caloría. Incluso puede recordar que lo hizo antes de las aguas termales en su propio mundo.

 _"¡No lo vi, no lo vi!"_ Su pensamiento.

 **"¡Servicio de ventilador!" dijo Kurama**

 **"Ver las bragas de la mujer es parte del romance de un hombre". dijo el Hijo**

Naruto negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Son que se callara o tendría que encerrarlo con el pilar de Six Paths, como le hizo a Kurama. Fue a una chica pelirroja y la ayudó a levantarse. Cuando ella se levantó, él no esperaba su estatura, ella es más alta que él. Su altura es 5'6 casi 5'7. Su altura debe ser de 6 '.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento". La chica pelirroja dijo mientras se inclinaba ante él con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"No, no, no, es mi culpa. Bueno, le sucede a mucha gente". dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa por ver su pantalón negro. Con suerte, ella no lo notó porque no quería que lo golpearan.

"Owow ... ¡Oh, lo siento! Mi nombre es Pyrrha Nikos". Dijo Pyrrha.

¡Gracias a Dios, ella no se dio cuenta!

"¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! Es un placer conocerte". Dijo Naruto con una amable sonrisa antes de recordar algo sobre su cabello. Su cabello era rojo y hermoso. Casi le recordaba el cabello de su madre que falleció cuando nació. Dios, realmente echa de menos a su madre.

Pyrrha ve que la cara de Naruto se ve ... triste.

Es como si acabara de ver un fantasma cuando la ayudó. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó antes de que Naruto evitara eso y la mirara.

"¡Estoy bien, ttebayo!" Dijo antes de darle un pulgar hacia arriba mientras ella soltaba una risita por lo gracioso que era.

"Está bien. Estoy contento. Entonces ... eres nuevo para Beacon, ¿verdad?" Pyrrha preguntó.

Naruto asintió. "Sip, soy nuevo. Debes ser nuevo también. Puedo decir que estás en un salón de baile". Él dijo

"Supongo que ambos somos nuevos. Pero tengo que alejarme de aquí porque la gente está roncando demasiado fuerte. Jajaja ..." Pyrrha se rió con torpeza por haberse encontrado con un hombre rubio. También era incómodo porque su estatura era más alta que él. Ella tenía que mirar hacia abajo a él.

Naruto tiene que admirarla, lo cual era incómodo con su propia estatura. Él necesita beber más leche para crecer más alto. "Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. Ya sabes, la iniciación comienza mañana".

"¡Oh sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡La iniciación comienza mañana!" dijo Pyrrha antes de que ella corriera hacia él y le dijera adiós con la mano. "¡Noche, Naruto! ¡Es un placer conocerte!"

"Sí. Te veo mañana". Dijo Naruto mientras se movía a la habitación a la derecha donde estaban sus amigos. Vio a dos chicas, Ruby y Yang están tiradas en el suelo. Yang se vistió con una camiseta sin mangas con su emblema de llamas en el frente y pantalones cortos negros. Ruby tenía una camiseta sin mangas negra con un Beowulf en forma de corazón en el pecho y pantalones largos blancos con rosas rosadas.

"¡Es como una gran fiesta de pijamas!" dijo Yang.

"No creo que papá aprobaría a todos los chicos". Ruby dijo mientras escribía en su diario.

"Sé lo que hago." Yang dijo mirando a los tipos que están medio desnudos. Hasta que ve a Jaune vestida con un pijama azul de cuerpo entero con zapatillas de conejito azul y una cara blanca de conejito en el pecho. Él le sonrió haciéndola gemir, pero ella ve que Naruto usa una camisa negra ajustada y pantalones cortos de color naranja.

"Wow ..." dijo Yang mientras sus ojos se convertían en corazones mientras miraba sus bonitos bíceps y su sexy cuerpo.

Ruby mira la cara de Naruto, que era diferente sin su diadema. Se veía mejor sin eso. Su cabello era realmente puntiagudo.

"Sí, me veo diferente sin mi diadema". Naruto sonrió.

"En realidad, te ves mejor sin eso". Ruby dijo.

"Y guapo ..." Yang susurra.

"Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo las chicas?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy escribiendo una carta a la banda en Signal. Prometí contarles todo sobre Beacon y cómo van las cosas". Ruby dijo mostrando su diario a Naruto.

"¡Aww, eso es tan curioso!" dijo Yang con una cara feliz antes de que Ruby le arrojara una almohada directamente en la cara.

"¡Cállate! No llevé a mis amigos conmigo a la escuela ... Excepto Naruto, que ya se hizo amigo". Ella dijo.

"¿Qué pasa con Jaune? Él es bueno. ¡Aquí tienes! ¡Además de dos amigos! Eso es un aumento del doscientos por ciento". dijo Yang.

Ruby tiene a Jaune como su amiga, pero Weiss ... "Estoy muy seguro de que Weiss cuenta como un amigo negativo. De vuelta a cero". Ella dijo

"¡No hay amigos negativos! ¡Acabas de hacer dos amigos y un enemigo!" Yang sonrió antes de que su cara fuera golpeada por las almohadas de Ruby nuevamente.

Naruto soltó su bostezo mientras estaba sentado en el rollo de la cama. Pero, antes de irse a dormir, ve la vela ligera y las dos niñas también lo ven. Estaban mirando hacia la luz; vieron a una niña de pelo negro y ondulado leyendo su libro. Usaba un yukata negro con gris y blanco como configuración de color secundaria.

"Es esa chica". dijo Naruto mientras la recordaba desde fuera de Beacon.

"¿Usted la conoce?" Yang preguntó.

"La conocimos esta mañana, pero nos fuimos antes de que pudiera decir algo". dijo Ruby

"¡Bien, ahora es tu oportunidad!" dijo Yang antes de agarrar la mano de Ruby y la llevó a encontrarse con la chica. Ruby le dijo a su hermana que se detuviera y no estaba lista para hablar con una chica de cabello negro y ondulado. Naruto simplemente los siguió y quería conocer a esa chica porque nunca supo su nombre.

La chica de cabello negro está leyendo su libro antes de escuchar ruidos mientras miraba por encima de su libro para ver a la mujer rubia arrastrando a una chica pelirroja y al hombre rubio siguiéndola.

"¡Hola!" Yang cantó saludándola antes de que el brazo de Ruby finalmente fuera liberado de su hermana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se alejaba. "¡Creo que ustedes tres pueden conocerse!"

La niña recordó a Ruby que explotó esta mañana. "¿No eres la chica que explotó?" Ella preguntó.

"Uhh, sí! Mi nombre es Ruby". Ruby dijo.

"Soy Yang. La hermana mayor de Ruby".

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki". Dijo Naruto mientras le daba una mano para un apretón de manos.

"¿Cual es tu?"

"Blake Belladonna". Blake dijo mientras extendía su mano para agarrar la suya y la sacudía. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que su aura era fuerte al sentirlo. Es aura desconocida en él. Extrañamente, ella sintió dos auras diferentes. Uno es azul, que era su aura. El segundo era desconocido.

Ruby mira el libro que Blake estaba leyendo. "¿De que se trata?" Preguntó mientras Blake la miraba con una mirada de sorpresa.

"Tu libro. ¿Tiene un nombre?" Ruby preguntó.

"Bueno ... se trata de un hombre con dos almas, cada una luchando por el control de su cuerpo". Blake respondió.

"Oh sí ... eso es realmente encantador ..." dijo Yang.

"Me encantan los libros. Yang solía leerme todas las noches antes de dormir. Historias de héroes y monstruos ... Son una de las razones por las que quiero ser una Cazadora".

"¿Por qué es eso? ¿Esperando que vivirás feliz para siempre?"

"Espero que todos lo hagamos. Cuando era niña, quería ser como esos héroes del libro. Alguien que luchaba por lo que era correcto y que protegía a las personas que no podían protegerse a sí mismas".

"Eso es muy ambicioso para un niño. Desafortunadamente, el mundo real no es lo mismo que un cuento de hadas".

"Es por eso que estamos aquí ... para hacerlo mejor".

"¡Ohhh, estoy tan orgulloso de mi hermanita!" Yang dijo corriendo hacia Ruby antes de abrazarla en el aire.

"¡Cortalo!" Ruby dijo antes de que ella y Yang comenzaran a luchar entre sí en dibujos animados luchando contra el humo.

Naruto les sonríe nerviosamente y deja caer su sudor de anime antes de mirar a Blake. "De acuerdo ... De todos modos, Blake. Es un placer conocerte. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar mañana". Él dijo.

Blake le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí, nos encontraremos de nuevo. Noche, Naruto". Ella dijo.

"¡Sí!" Él dijo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Weiss vino de la otra habitación porque escuchó un ruido fuerte.

"¿¡No te das cuenta de que algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de dormir !?" Antes de que ella y Yang comenzaran a decir "No a ti otra vez" al mismo tiempo.

Ruby les dijo a las dos chicas que se calmaran. "Chicas, ¡Weiss tiene razón! ¡Todos tratando de dormir!" ella dijo.

Naruto volvió a dormir en el piso. Blake tuvo una pérdida de vida, mientras que apagaba las velas. Con suerte, mañana sería interesante.


	3. Capitulo 3

"Lo siento por ese hombre". Dijo Naruto mirando al adolescente, con ropa china es molestada por una chica en el vestuario donde los estudiantes tienen un arma.

Él tiene el pelo largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo que termina en la mitad de su espalda. Viste un frac de color verde oscuro, de manga larga y abotonadura diagonal que es rojo en el interior, con ribete negro y dorado y puños rosados. El corte baja por el lado derecho de su torso y forma un collar negro. Viste una camisa negra de manga larga debajo del traje y pantalones de color marrón claro con zapatos negros.

La chica que está hablando con él, tiene el pelo corto color naranja y ojos color turquesa. Ella usa un blanco sin mangas. Ella usa guantes sin dedos a juego en cada mano. Ella luce una falda rosa que comienza en la cintura y termina a la mitad del muslo. Sus zapatos son una mezcla de rosa y blanco con cordones rosas.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Tendremos algún tipo de señal! ¡Como una señal de socorro! ¡Una señal secreta para que podamos encontrarnos en el bosque! ¿Puedes imitar a un perezoso?" Ella preguntó

"Nora". Llamó su nombre mientras recogía su par de pistolas automáticas verdes con hojas adjuntas.

"¿Sí, Ren?" Nora dijo mientras decía su nombre.

Ren puso sus pistolas dentro de las mangas. "No creo que los perezosos hagan mucho ruido".

Los ojos de Nora giran de izquierda a derecha en confusión y hablan sin saber, "¡Es por eso que es perfecto! Nadie sospechará que estamos trabajando juntos".

"Vamos Nora, vámonos". Ren dijo que cerró la taquilla antes de comenzar a caminar ya que Nora fue con él.

"Pero no juntos juntos". Nora dijo antes de soltar una pequeña risita y caminar con Ren. Fueron pasando por Ruby y Yang mientras ellos sacaban el arma del casillero.

"Me pregunto por qué estaban tan preocupados esos dos". Ruby dijo que abrió el casillero para conseguir su Crescent Rose. Hoy es una iniciación, por lo que tienen que estar allí a tiempo o esperar a que el anuncio diga.

"Oh, quién sabe ... Entonces, pareces muy alegre esta mañana". Yang dijo

"Sip! No más charlas triviales o llegar a conocerte". Ruby dijo agarrando su Rosa Creciente antes de abrazar su arma y acariciarla. "Hoy puedo dejar que mi novia hable".

Naruto toma el kunai de tres puntas del casillero antes de mirarlo. Ese kunai ... No puede creer que su padre lo deje tener para otro mundo. Fue un regalo. Al menos, Naruto sabe cómo usarlo. También, su madre, también, que su pelo rojo casi se parece al cabello de Pirra. Él recordó las palabras de su madre. Encuentra un objetivo. Un sueño. Y no dejes de intentar hasta que se haga realidad.

 _"Papá. Mamá. Te prometo que te haré sentir orgulloso de mí"._ Pensó en sonreír antes de poner el kunai en una funda negra sobre las rodillas y caminar hacia sus nuevos amigos.

"Bueno, recuerda Ruby, no eres la única que está pasando por la iniciación. Si quieres crecer, debes conocer gente nueva y aprender a trabajar juntos". Yang dijo

"Eso es lo que quiere la iniciación. Se trata del trabajo en equipo con personas nuevas". Naruto dijo que se interpusiera entre ellos. Trabajo en equipo con gente nueva. Wow ... eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Cuando tenía 12 años, aprendió cómo hacer trabajo en equipo. Bueno ... no con Sasuke solo un poco.

"Naruto tiene un punto. Debes aprender cómo trabajar en equipo con gente nueva". Yang dijo.

Ruby se burló. "Suenas como un padre". Ella dijo, pero es verdad. La iniciación es para trabajar en equipo.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto? ¿Qué equipo estás eligiendo?" Yang preguntó.

"Sabes, no he pensado en eso. Si no puedo encontrarlo, tendré que elegirlos a ustedes dos como mi equipo". Naruto dijo que les sonrió.

Yang se levantó de un salto al ser elegido por Naruto como su equipo. "¡Sí Sí!" Exclamó sin notar que Naruto estaba allí, mirándola brincar. Entonces, ella lo detiene y lo mira con su cara avergonzada.

Naruto se rió de ella por hacer su salto de sorpresas. Ella se ve muy linda cuando lo hace.

"No es necesario que te avergüences. Eres lindo cuando haces eso, ttabayo". Dijo con una sonrisa

La cara de Yang está roja como sonrojada por ser llamada linda por él. Ella comenzó a jugar su propio cabello como ayer.

 _"¡Me llamó lindo! ¡Me llamó lindo!"_ Yang pensó.

"Entonces, Naruto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podemos ser un equipo contigo?" Ruby preguntó.

Buena pregunta.

Naruto no sabe por qué eligió a Ruby y Yang como su equipo. Es porque su corazón está latiendo los eligió a sí mismo. Antes de que él fuera a hablar, Jaune lo interrumpió gritando en voz alta. Él no lo hizo a propósito. Le está costando mucho encontrar sus números de casillero.

"¡Ridículo! No hay forma de que ponga mi equipo en el vestuario 636. ¡Hubiera recordado haber tenido tanta importancia! ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto hoy?" Él gimió.

"¡Jaune! ¡Si te diriges directamente hacia allí, tu número de casillero debería estar allí!" Naruto ayudó a Janue antes de ver a la chica pelirroja. Es Pyrrha, la de la noche anterior que la conoció. Bueno ... él vio su pantalón negro que es muy incómodo. Ella tiene su armadura en este momento.

Ella usa una blusa sin tirantes color marrón claro. Ella usa una minifalda elástica, negra, de una línea y guantes marrones de longitud de ópera en ambos brazos. Su brazo izquierdo tiene una placa de bronce y un brazalete de bronce en la parte superior de la manga. Ella usa cortinas rojas hasta el tobillo que parecían estar envueltas alrededor de su falda. Sus botas de tacón alto son marrones con adornos de bronce. La pequeña placa de bronce circular está en su cadera derecha. Ella empuña el escudo y la lanza.

Naruto iría a Pyrrha, pero él ve que está hablando con Weiss. Estupendo. Es ella otra vez, pero con suerte, estará bien esta vez.

"Entonces, Pyrrha, ¿has pensado en el equipo en el que te gustaría estar? Estoy seguro de que todos deben estar ansiosos por unirse con un individuo tan fuerte y conocido como tú". Weiss preguntó.

"Hmm ... no estoy muy seguro". Pyrrha dijo que no han pensado en formar un equipo. Ella cerró su casillero antes de ver a Naruto justo a su lado. Ella lo conoció nuevamente desde la noche anterior, lo que fue muy incómodo para un saludo.

Entonces, ella decidió saludarlo. "¡Oye, Naruto!" Ella gritó agitando su mano. Weiss dejó caer sus mandíbulas hacia ella por conocer a ese hombre rubio del ayer.

"Hola, Pyrrha". Dijo Naruto caminando hacia ella para encontrarse con ella, pero bloqueado por Weiss.

"¡Espera, Naruto! ¿Cómo la conoces ?!" Ella preguntó.

"Uhh ... Anoche. Accidentalmente tropecé con ella, así que la ayudé y me disculpé con ella". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?" Weiss preguntó.

"Pyrrha Niko?" Naruto supuso. No estoy seguro de por qué Weiss hizo esa pregunta.

"Pyrrha se graduó como la mejor de su clase en Sanctum". Weiss dijo

Naruto trató de recordar el rumor, pero no y habló, "No". Negó con la cabeza antes de que Jaune se uniera a la conversación y se enterara de lo que estaba pasando.

"Ella ganó el Torneo Regional Mistral 4 años seguidos ... Un nuevo récord". Weiss dijo.

"Nunca lo oí." Naruto dijo sacudió su cabeza otra vez antes de que Weiss gruñera.

"¡Ella está en la parte delantera de cada caja de Flakes Marshmallow de Pumpkin Pete!" Ella gritó con ira.

Naruto negó honestamente con la cabeza otra vez por no escuchar el rumor sobre ella. Por supuesto, ¡él es nuevo en este mundo! ¡Él es de otro mundo! ¡¿Cuántas veces tuvo que responder esas estúpidas preguntas ?!

Janue se quedó sin aliento cuando escuchó ese título antes de que él lo hiciera ... "¡Ese eres tú! ¡Lo único que hacen es atletas estelares y personajes de dibujos animados!"

"Sí, fue genial. Tristemente, el cereal no es muy bueno para ti". Dijo Pyrrha.

Naruto miró con expresión de confusión. Ese último título parece muy divertido. Entonces, él fingirá que lo hace. "Pyrrha, lo siento por no saber que ... Soy un tipo nuevo en este lugar". Él dijo

"Oye, está bien. Estoy feliz de que estés siendo honesto. No lo has hecho tan mal. Creo que eres la persona más amable que he conocido". Pyrrha dijo que la calidez le sonreía.

"Gracias." Naruto sonrió antes de que el anuncio les hablara a todos.

"¿Le dicen a todos los primeros estudiantes que se presenten a Beacon Cliff para su iniciación? De nuevo, todos los estudiantes de primer año se reportan a Beacon Cliff inmediatamente". La voz del anuncio es Glynda.

"¡Vamos, Naruto!" Yang exclamó ir hacia adelante con Ruby.

"¡Viene! Más tarde, Pyrrha". Dijo Naruto antes de ir a sus amigos y se dirigió a Beacon Cliff.

* * *

Beacon Cliff es un lugar cerca de Beacon Academy. Es el punto de partida para la iniciación de Beacon Academy. La vista es muy bonita y puede ver el bosque. Los estudiantes del primer año estaban de pie en las plataformas de lanzamiento frente a Ozpin y Glynda.

"Durante años has entrenado para convertirte en guerrero. Y hoy, tus habilidades serán evaluadas en el Bosque Esmeralda". Dijo Ozpin mientras Glynda estaba hablando.

"Ahora, estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes han escuchado rumores sobre la asignación de equipos. Bueno, permítannos poner fin a su confusión. A cada uno de ustedes se les darán compañeros de equipo ... Hoy". Ella dijo

Ruby comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó eso. "¿Qué? Oh ..." Ella gimió.

"Estos compañeros de equipo estarán con usted por el resto de su tiempo aquí en Beacon. Por lo tanto, le conviene emparejarse con alguien con quien pueda trabajar bien". Oizpin dijo

Ruby gimió de nuevo.

"Dicho eso, la primera persona con la que hagas contacto visual después del aterrizaje será tu pareja durante los próximos 4 años". Oizpin dijo

Ruby repentinamente se rompió como un vaso roto antes de que ella esté empezando a llorar. "¿¡Qué!?" Ella gimió por tercera vez.

"Después de que se haya asociado, diríjase al extremo norte del bosque. Se encontrará con la oposición en el camino. No dude en destruir todo lo que se cruce en su camino, o morirá". Oizpin dijo

Janue soltó una risa nerviosa antes de tragarla.

"Serán supervisados de forma gradual durante el tiempo de su iniciación. Pero nuestros instructores no intervendrán. Encontrará un templo abandonado al final del camino que contiene varias reliquias. Cada pareja debe elegir 1 y regresar a la parte superior del acantilado. Consideraremos ese artículo, así como su posición, y le daremos una calificación apropiada ". Ozpin ha hecho una explicación a los estudiantes de primer año antes de hacer una pregunta, "¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

La mano de Jaune se levanta y habla, "Sí ... uhh, señor".

"¡Bien! Ahora, toma tus posiciones". Ozpin comenzó cuando los estudiantes se están moviendo a su posición de batalla.

Naruto sacó su banda para la cabeza y se envolvió su propia frente antes de que la plataforma de lanzamiento se disparara, y vio gente en su lado izquierdo. _"¿Están listos, chicos?"_ Le sonrió a Bijuu mientras le devolvían la sonrisa.

Kurama hizo crujir sus propios nudillos y habló en asombroso, **"¡Diablos, sí!"**

"Entonces, esta cosa de la estrategia de aterrizaje, ¿qué es? ¿Estás, como, dejándonos o algo así?" Janue preguntó

"No. Te caerás". Oizpin respondió.

"Entonces, ¿repartiste paracaídas?" Janue preguntó.

"No. Usarás tu propia estrategia de aterrizaje".

Yang le guiñó un ojo a Ruby mientras se ponía las gafas de sol antes de lanzarse al aire. Ruby miró a Naruto y le dio una sonrisa de buena suerte antes de que la plataforma la lanzara.

"¡Aquí voy!" Gritó Naruto antes de que la plataforma lo lanzara al aire.

"¿Qué es exactamente una estrategia de aterrizaje?" Jaune gritó antes de que Paddle lo lanzara finalmente.

Un pájaro negro volaba sobre el bosque hasta que Ruby se estrelló contra él y de repente estalló.

"¡Birdy no!"

Ruby disparó varias veces desde el francotirador de Crescent Rose. Hará que disminuya la velocidad antes de cambiar a guadaña para atrapar la rama del árbol como un gancho colgante. Ella aterrizó en el suelo con seguridad mientras corría y buscaba un compañero.

Weiss convoca un rato con runas de hechizo que la hace saltar y caer en el bosque.

Yang disparó rondas explosivas de sus guanteletes, Ember Celica para viajar a lo largo de la parte superior del bosque. Ella giró en el aire y se rió mientras disparaba una ráfaga. Yang es casi tierra, por lo que se estrelló entre las hojas de algunos árboles mientras hacía un salto ninja en dos árboles antes de rodar en el suelo.

"¡Dado en el clavo!" Yang dijo antes de huir.

Pyrrha, en el aire, usó su escudo para atravesar algunos árboles bloqueando antes de aterrizar en una rama. Sus cortas lanzas se convirtieron en modo Rifle para controlar su entorno hasta que vio gritar a Jaune caer al bosque. Parece que necesita ayuda para el aterrizaje. Entonces, Pyrrha convirtió su rifle en una larga lanza, apuntando a Janue antes de tirarlo.

"¡Gracias!" Jaune llamó mientras era salvado por la lanza de Pirra.

"¡Lo siento!" Pyrrha gritó agitando su mano antes de ver ... arena.

Naruto está volando sobre el bosque con su tamaño de la plataforma de arena que aprendió de su amigo cercano. Se está divirtiendo muchísimo por montar este porque puede volar. La presión del aire golpea su cabello y cara. Siente que el aire es tan frío y frío. Hasta que bajó al bosque, saltó de su plataforma de arena y aterrizó perfectamente cuando su plataforma se convirtió en arena y entró en la calabaza en su cintura.

 _"¡Me encanta la arena! Gracias, Gaara"._ Pensó mientras corría por el bosque en busca de un compañero.

 **"Para ser honesto, te estás poniendo mejor". Shukaku dijo, una bestia de arena con una cola.**

 **"Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar a tu pareja". dijo Matatabi.**

* * *

"¡Yang, Yang!" Ruby gritó corrió hacia el bosque para buscar a Yang o Naruto. Cualquiera de los dos si están juntos. Ella podría resolverlo, pero es difícil encontrarlos. Si no, está Jaune. Él es genial, pero no demasiado bueno para pelear. Podría intentar con Blake porque está calmada, pero no muy segura de hablar con ella.

En ese momento, Ruby vio que Weiss estaba justo frente a ella, a donde se dirigía. Se detuvo tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de no golpearla esta vez como lo hizo ayer. Weiss se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

Era muy silencioso entre ellos, pero hasta ahora, Weiss se apartó de Ruby y caminó en la otra dirección.

"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? Se supone que somos compañeros de equipo ..." Ruby frunció el ceño por no encontrarla como pareja. Su plan no funcionó.

Weiss caminó hacia su camino, teniendo dificultades para atravesar los arbustos. No hay forma de que ella pueda ser una compañera de Ruby. Cuando está fuera de los arbustos, escuchó una voz desde arriba.

"Vamos estúpido urg ... vamos!" Dijo Jaune atrapado en el árbol e intentando sacar la lanza roja que era de Pyrrha. Miró hacia abajo y vio que Weiss estaba en el suelo. Él la saludó nerviosamente antes de alejarse de él.

Weiss se alejó de él y regresó al mismo lugar donde estaba. Ella decidió tomar a Ruby agarrando su capucha y arrastrándola.

"De ninguna manera esto nos hace amigos". Ella dijo.

"¡Regresaste!" Ruby lloró felizmente.

Jaune sacudió su cuerpo en busca de ayuda y gritó: "¡Oye, espera! ¡Vuelve! ¿¡Quién me va a bajar de aquí !?"

"¿Jaune?"

Jaune miró hacia abajo cuando escuchó una voz. Allí está Pyrrha, de pie en el suelo y lo vio atorado por el árbol con una lanza.

"¿Tienes ... puntos en tu equipo?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Muy divertido." Jaune se burló pero sonrió a Pirra.

* * *

"¿Cuál es la urgencia?" Ruby preguntó tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Weiss porque ella caminó demasiado rápido. Tal vez elegirla como pareja será una mala idea. Ella no debería haber encontrado a Naruto o Yang. Pero, es demasiado tarde ahora.

"No dejaré que mi misión se retrase porque eres demasiado lento. Te juro que si obtengo una mala nota debido a tu-" dijo Weiss antes de que Ruby la atravesara como una rosa y pura velocidad. Sus ojos ni siquiera la atraparon por detrás.

El movimiento del cuerpo de Ruby es como un cachorro y habló: "No me veo despacio, no tienes que preocuparte por mí".

Weiss volvió la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Ella no vio a Ruby allí. De repente, justo frente a ella usando la velocidad pura, que es sorprendente que ella admitiera.

"¿Cuándo lo hizo?" Weiss preguntó.

"Weiss, solo porque no sé exactamente cómo tratar con la gente no significa que no sepa cómo enfrentarme a los monstruos. Estás a punto de ver un lado completamente diferente de mí hoy, Weiss". Ruby dijo mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de Weiss como un amigo. Ella continúa hablando, "Y cuando todo termine, vas a ser como" ¡Wow! Esa chica Ruby es realmente genial ... y quiero ser su amiga ".

Después de eso, Ruby desapareció con Rose y dejó a Weiss solo. Daba miedo quedarse sola sola en el gran bosque. Oye una rama romperse.

"Puedes ser rápido, pero aún así eres excelente para perder el tiempo". Weiss dijo nerviosamente que este es un juego antes de escuchar otro ruido de nuevo. Ella pensó que era Ruby, pero el ruido no era así. Hay dos ojos rojos mirando a través de los arbustos hacia ella.

"¡Rubí!" Weiss gritó.

"¡RWWAARRRR!"

* * *

Naruto detuvo su carrera y escuchó un rugido en su oído desde el bosque. Siente la presencia siniestra, negra como el carbón.

"¿Ustedes sienten eso?" Preguntó.

 **"Sí, parece que Weiss está peleando". dijo Chomei, un gigantesco insecto volador con siete colas.**

 **"Además, tienes compañía". Kokoa dijo que detectó al enemigo en los arbustos.**

Naruto vio un hombre lobo grande y oscuro, pero hay más. Un grupo de criaturas salió de los arbustos. Todos tienen pelaje negro y ojos rojos. En su cara hay una máscara parecida a un hueso con marcas rojas, y tienen espinas de hueso que sobresalen de sus brazos, espalda y rodillas.

"Entonces, supongo que se llamaron a sí mismos Grimm". Naruto sonrió con satisfacción antes de sacar el kunai para luchar contra las malvadas criaturas. Son ellos. ¡Hagoromo le dijo que el mal que destruirá a la humanidad, son ellos! Es su misión es proteger el mundo y acabar con el mal.

 **"Creo que el hombre lobo llamó Beowolf o Beowolves. ¡Me gusta ese nombre!" Saiken dijo con una voz infantil, un gigantesco monstruo de babosas con seis colas.**

Naruto mueve su cuerpo a la posición de combate antes de que un Beowolves lo ataque. Él sonrió con satisfacción mientras saltaba sobre él y creaba una esfera de energía azul antes de gritar: "¡Rasengan!"

Su Rasengan golpeó a Beowolf en la espalda y lo aplastó contra el suelo. Los hombres lobo aullaron en estado de shock por ver al humano rubio destruir uno de ellos. Naruto salió del humo y miró al grupo de Beowolves que le gruñían enojados, mostrando sus dientes de sangre y miedo.

El shinobi les sonrió burlonamente mientras creaba a Rasengan en su mano antes de hablar: "Ven a verme o iré por ti".

Todos los Beowolves se están cargando contra él juntos. Sus garras se extendieron y trataron de golpearlo como una ardilla antes de esquivarlo. Pero, lo hizo. No es él el que está esquivando como uno normal. Los está esquivando con la velocidad pura de Flash amarillo. Naruto pateó a Beowolf en el estómago antes de entregar a Rasengan para que lo estrellara.

Luego se mueve a otro mientras corta a la criatura en la cabeza. Naruto saltó a las ramas de los árboles antes de sellar las manos que pueden matarlos. Pero, un Beowolf increíblemente saltó sobre él y lo cortó. Naruto esquivó el ataque y luego se teletransportó a otra rama de árbol porque la marcó.

Su sello de manos se ha terminado antes de hacer un ataque final y dijo: "¡Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Estilo de viento: Wind Blade Jutsu)!"

Creó varias hojas de viento que son capaces de atravesar su objetivo con facilidad. La hoja del viento es muy filosa. Inmediatamente cortó los Beowolves como cortar bambú. Sin embargo, Naruto aún no ha terminado. Hizo otros sellos manuales antes de que la mitad de los Beowolves estuvieran muertos.

"Katon: ¡Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Estilo de fuego: Dragon Flame Caterwaul)!" Gritó antes de respirar una cantidad de bolas de fuego en forma de cabeza de dragón azul. Dispara a la mitad de los Beowolves antes de que los quemaran hasta la muerte.

Esa fue la batalla fácil para Naruto, así que hoy es su victoria. Esa no era su primera vez por estar aquí en el bosque. Lo hizo en su examen Chunin y luchó contra la peligrosa prueba Forest of Death.

"Por cierto, este bosque me recuerda al Bosque de la Muerte". Dijo antes de escuchar un fuerte pisotón. La presencia es diferente a la del otro Beowolf regular.

Un gran Beowolf aplastó el árbol y rugió a Naruto. La criatura negra cubierta con más armaduras y espinas parecidas a huesos. Tiene un cráneo más angular, dientes más grandes y orejas triangulares afiladas. Es mucho más grande que el tamaño regular de Beowolf.

 **"Creo que este es Beowolf Alpha". Kurama dijo.**

"Debes ser su líder". Naruto dijo antes de crear a Rasengan en su mano, pero esta vez ... Su Rasengan es lava, "Bueno, entonces ... ¡Bailemos!" Él sonrió antes de atacar a un gran Beowolf.


	4. Capitulo 4

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí afuera? ¿Hola?" Yang gritó caminando, buscando a todos los que pueden ser su nueva pareja. Sería maravilloso que ella pueda asociarse con Ruby o Naruto. Sobre todo, la compañera de la compañia es Naruto, su enamoramiento.

"Me aburro aquí". Dijo antes de escuchar un crujir de arbustos detrás de ella mientras se volvía, "¿Hay alguien allí?"

Se dirigió a los arbustos, a través de él, echó un vistazo antes de que nadie pudiera verla.

"¿Ruby? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó antes de escuchar a una bestia gruñendo mientras lo buscaba. "No".

Yang esquivó rodando hacia el lado izquierdo antes de que Grimm, un oso grande, saliera de los arbustos y tratara de morderla. Activó sus guanteletes amarillos llamados Ember Celica antes de ver otro oso, Grimm, que la atacó desde atrás. Dispara al asalto esquivando el ataque antes de que Grimm la golpeara.

"Ustedes no habrían visto una chica en el capó rojo, ¿verdad?" Yangbet mientras Grimm le gruñían, "Podría decir que no".

Uras la atacó cuando la golpeó, pero Yang esquivó el ataque volteando hacia atrás. Ella se rió de ellos.

"Caray, ustedes dos no hay golpear el costado de un ba-", dijo Yang antes de detener la frase, ya que ella tiene un solo cabello rubio suyo, cae frente a ella y aterriza en el suelo, "Tu ..."

Dos Ursa se miraron confusas cuando vieron que los ojos de Yang estaban rojos.

"¡Monstruos!" Ella gritó con ira mientras su aura se apagaba de los fuegos antes de cargar adelante. Disparó contra un bombardeo para aumentar su velocidad antes de entregar una Ursa una combinación de golpes de fuego con guanteletes. Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y envió a la Osa a través de los árboles.

La última Ursa está atacando un Yang cuando se dio la vuelta y miró al oso.

"¿Qué quieres también?" Ella gritó de rabia antes de escuchar un ruido de espada. La Ursa se derrumba porque alguien se escapa atacado por la espalda. Fue Blake, el que lo mató por ella. Ella mató al Ursa con Kusarigama, pero también puede transformarse en modo espada.

Blake tiró su arma y su base sobre su propia espalda antes sonrió a Yang.

Yang le dio a Blake antes de hablar: "Podría haberlo llevado".

En ese momento, siente que la presión del calor los está golpeando. Incluso puedes escuchar el sonido de sonido de ... rotación. Una gran esfera roja casi como la lava vuela hacia donde están las chicas. Yang y Blake salieron rápidamente antes de que la esfera roja voló y se estrelló entre los árboles hasta que se detuvo. La lava derrite los árboles cuando la esfera se estrella contra ella.

"¿Eso es ..." dijo Yang mirando al lago grande que es líquido y se derrite en lava.

Blake se dio cuenta de que el gran Beowolf es Alpha. Alpha Beowolf es mucho más fuerte que el Beowolf regular. Ella no puede creer que Alpha haya sido vencida. Ella incluso vio un gran agujero en su estómago.

"¡Yang, Blake!"

Dos chicas escucharon su propio nombre antes de darse la vuelta cuando vieron que Naruto estaba corriendo.

"¡Oye, Naruto!" Yang dijo agitando su mano y feliz de verlo.

Blake miró a Alpha Beowolf y volvió a Naruto. Al mirar los árboles rotos, la esfera de lava abrió un camino para que los encontrara o lo siguiera. Parte del líquido de lava derrite los árboles. Eso no fue todo. El Alfa Beowolf que estaba muerto, es Naruto.

"¿Acabas de matar un Alpha Beowolf?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

"Lo dices en serio". Dijo Naruto señalando con su dedo un Alfa Beowolf muerto junto al árbol, "Sí, lo mate".

"¡Guau, Naruto! Eres bastante fuerte. Creo que Ruby elegió a la persona adecuada". Yang dijo caminando hacia Naruto, "Entonces ... ¿vas a ser mi compañero?" Ella espera que Naruto diga que sí con sus ojos lindos de perrito.

"Claro, por supuesto". Naruto sonrió al ver que Yang saltó sorprendentemente antes de mirar a Blake. "Blake, deberías venir con nosotros. Serán excelentes tres personas trabajando juntas".

"Bien". Blake dijo que con Naruto y Yang, pero que faltaba saber algo antes de que ella pudiera preguntar: "Por cierto, ¿has visto un Ruby y Weiss?"

* * *

Weiss se deslizó hacia atrás por ser golpeada por Beowolf, pero logró bloquearlo a tiempo. Hay muchos Grimm Beowolve. Weiss estaba completamente rodeado de ellos. Ella finalmente revela que su arma es un estoque o debo llamar Myrtenaster.

Ella no puede apresurarse y atacar ahora sin pensar. Ella tiene que concentrarse para atacar al enemigo. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es ir hacia arriba, con los hombros hacia atrás, hacia adelante, no hacia adelante. Ella está lentamente respirando mientras espera el momento adecuado para atacar antes de cambiar a la cámara giratoria Myrtenaster al rojo.

Su estoque o Myrtenaster tiene una cámara giratoria dentro del protector, que tiene seis ranuras en total, cada una de las cuales contiene un frasco de polvo. La cámara giratoria está constantemente provista de polvo rojo, cian, violeta, blanco, amarillo y azul.

Ahora bien, de vuelta a la batalla.

"¡Y ahora!" Weiss dijo que atacó un Beowolf con una velocidad de deslizamiento de la locura como un patín de hielo antes de que Myrtenaster vaya a golpear su corazón, pero Ruby estaba en su camino al cortar un Beowolf. Weiss detuvo su ataque cuando su Myrtenaster salió disparado del fuego y creó una línea para viajar por el árbol. Ruby miró el árbol que se incendió, pero ella fue golpeada por la garra de otro Beowolf cuando se empujó hacia atrás y tropezó con Weiss.

"¡Oye, míralo!" Ruby gritó.

Weiss apretó los dientes a Ruby por no saber que casi muere antes de hablar, "Disculpa, atacaste fuera de turno. Podría haberte matado".

"Tendrás que intentar mucho más duro que eso". Ruby dijo mirando al grupo de Beowolve. Ella y Weiss estaban rodeados por ellos. Esto va a ser difícil.

Ruby cambió su revista por una nueva mientras cargaba por Crescent Rose. Ella tiró de la acción de cerrojo mientras se preparaba para una pelea. Weiss se acercó a Ruby, pero ella vio el árbol de fuego abajo. Esta es una mala pelea con Beowolve mientras el bosque está en llamas.

Entonces, Weiss agarró la mano de Ruby y dijo: "¡Tenemos que irnos!" Sacó un Rubí del bosque de fuego y se escapó de Grimm Beowolve.

Weiss y Ruby lograron salir del bosque de fuego. Si luchan contra Grimm Beowolve en ese bosque, no estarían muertos pronto. Pero ... hay un problema que enfureció a Ruby.

"¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Eso debería haber sido fácil!" Ruby preguntó enojada por qué tenía ese hombre de ese bosque.

Weiss se volvió hacia ella y le gritó: "¡Bueno, tal vez si hubiéramos ejercido la menor precaución con la colocación de tus ataques, sin haber prendido fuego al bosque!"

Ruby se burló y preguntó, "¿Qué significa eso significa eso?"

"Me sorprende que alguien haya hablado tanto como poco durante un encuentro". Weiss dijo.

"Bueno, lamento que necesites mi ayuda para ganar una pelea. ¡Estoy bien solo!" Ruby dijo

"Bueno, felicitaciones por el niño más fuerte que se infiltra en Beacon, bravo". Weiss insultó, dio media vuelta y se dirigió directamente a otro bosque antes de que Ruby se enfadara tanto con ella como cortaba un árbol con Crescent Rose. Al salir, una pluma gigante flotó suavemente por el aire y aterrizó en un árbol.

* * *

"¿Se enteró que?" Jaune se preocupó por el sonido de una explosión en sus oídos mientras miraba hacia la derecha.

Pyrrha siente el aura a la derecha. Ese debería ser Naruto y dos personas estaban peleando contra las criaturas Grimm desde tan lejos.

"Parece que algunos de nuestros camaradas se han encontrado con el enemigo". Dijo Pyrrha antes de empujar las ramas pequeñas, pero accidentalmente soltó la rama y golpeó a Janue sin saber que estaba detrás de ella.

"Jaune, lo siento" Ella se disculpó

La mejilla derecha de Jaune fue cortada por la rama antes de que se levantara y hablara: "Está bien, solo un rasguño".

Pyrrha miró a Jaune con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Ella no sentía su aura, entonces ¿por qué no tenía una? Entonces, ella preguntó: "¿Por qué no activaste tu aura?"

"¿Huh?" Jaune se preguntó.

"Tu aura".

* * *

"¡Rasengan!" Alguien gritó.

Un orbe de energía azul golpea a Beowolf en el estómago y se estrella contra los árboles. Ese es Naruto. Acaba de destruir un Beowolf con su Rasengan. Luego esquivó una de las garras de Beowolve antes de que los talones cayeran en su cabeza. Apuñaló a Beowolve en el corazón con kunai.

Yang entregó un combo de golpes a la Ursa. El último movimiento fue un fuerte golpe en el estómago mientras sus guanteletes disparaban con fuerza.

"Esa es la última". Ella dijo.

"Todo está hecho aquí". Blake dijo poniéndose su katana Gambol Shroud en su propia espalda antes de sentir una fuerte presión del viento. Ella ve una sombra pasar volando a la derecha por ella. Todo lo que acaba de salir es cómo es la sombra Grandes alas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Yang se preguntó.

Naruto siente un fuerte aura cuando siente la presión del viento. Él no se siente amistoso. Se siente malvado, siniestro y sed de sangre.

"Deberíamos irnos. Este lugar no es seguro para que nos quedemos". Dijo antes de que él y las chicas caminaran directamente hacia el templo. Quizás, su Bijuu sabía dónde está.

 **"Estás casi fuera del bosque hasta que veas el templo". Chomei dijo.**

* * *

"Nuestro último par se ha formado, señor". Glynda dijo presionando sobre su pantalla táctil, y luego mostró que los estudiantes de primer año formaban un equipo. Están Naruto, Yang y Yang en camino al templo. Glynda ve que Nora tiene un compañero con Ren.

"Estoy impresionado de que Naruto Uzumaki puede formar los equipos, Yang y Blake. Nora Valkrie y Lie Ren. Pobre chico. No puedo imaginar que esos dos se lleven bien".

Tocó otra grabación en vivo sobre Jaune y el equipo de Pyrrha.

"Aún así, probablemente esté mejor que la Sra. Nikos. No me importa que digan sus transcripciones, que Jaune no está listo para este nivel de combate. unos minutos ". Se dijo antes de detenerse y preguntó: "Hablando de eso, ¿qué usaste como reliquia este año? ¿Profesor Ozpin?"

El profesor Ozpin no respondió cuando vio a Ruby y Weiss en un video en vivo.

* * *

"Definitivamente es de esta manera. Quiero decir ... de esta manera! Definitivamente es así. De acuerdo, es oficial, ¡lo aprobamos!" Weiss trató de encontrar la dirección del templo después de la muerte de Grimm. Pero, no tienen idea de en qué están.

Ruby simplemente está sentado con las piernas cruzadas como si no hubiera nada. Ella cree que ella y Weiss se perdieron en el bosque. Y Weiss no tiene idea de lo que se dirigen.

"¿Por qué no admitir que no tienes idea de hacia dónde vamos?" Ruby preguntó antes de levantarse del suelo.

"¡Porque a nada más que a nosotros! Vamos a ..." Weiss dio algunos paseos antes de adivinar, "¡el templo del bosque!"

Ruby se mofó y no creas que esa dirección es correcta.

"¡Oh, distensión! ¡Tú no sabes dónde estamos!". Weiss dijo.

Ruby se giró hacia ella y gritó: "¡Bueno, al menos no estoy fingiendo que sé todo!"

"¿Qué significa eso significa eso?" Weiss preguntó.

"¡Significa que eres un gran imbécil estúpido y te odio!"

"Solo sigue moviéndote".

Ruby comenzó a imitar a Weiss. "¡Oh, sigue moviéndote! ¡Date prisa! ¡Wah, mira a dónde vas! ¿Por qué eres tan mandón?"

"¡No soy mandón! No digas cosas así".

"¡Deja de tratarme como un niño!"

"¡Deja de actuar como un niño!"

"¡Bueno, deja de actuar como si fueras perfecto!"

"¡No soy perfecto! Todavía no, pero todavía estoy más ligado que tú". Weiss sonrió antes de dirigirse a una escalera donde estaba el templo.

"Ni siquiera me conoces ..." dijo Ruby con una voz suave.

* * *

Naruto, Yang y Blake han logrado salir del bosque. ¡Oh mira! Ahí están las buenas noticias. Finalmente encontramos el templo abandonado como el profesor Oizpin. Naruto le agradeció a Chomei por encontrar el templo abandonado al usar su habilidad sensorial. El lugar del templo parece consistir principalmente en las ruinas de una rotonda.

"¿Crees que es esto?" Yang se preguntó.

"Sí, esto es. Es lo que el profesor Ozpin quiere que vayamos". Dijo Naruto antes de que él y las chicas bajaran la colina. Fueron al templo abandonado. Qué cosa más interesante, si hay piezas de ajedrez de oro y negro en las columnas de piedra.

"¿Piezas de ajedrez?" Blake preguntó observando el ajedrez negro.

Yang ve que falta parte del ajedrez. Lo que significa que alguien debe haber estado aquí y haber aceptado el ajedrez antes de que ella y los demás terminados de llegar.

"Algunos desaparecidos?" Ella preguntó.

"Parece que no fuimos los primeros aquí, ¿y ahora qué?" Preguntó Naruto honestamente, no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

"Bueno ... creo que solo elegir uno". Blake respondió.

Yang está buscando un juego correcto que pueda caber mientras camina. Hasta ahora, ella vio un caballo dorado de ajedrez. Ella lo recogió y se mostró en Naruto y Blake.

"¿Qué tal un lindo y pequeño pony? ¡Me gusta un pony!" Ella dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien". Dijo Naruto mientras Blake estaba de acuerdo con antes de caminar hacia Yang. Eso no fue muy difícil en absoluto. Fue bastante fácil de encontrar.

* * *

"Jaune, no estoy seguro de que sea esto ...", dijo Pyrrha caminando con Jaune, sosteniendo su linterna para verla en la oscuridad.

Lo que sucedió fue que Pyrrha y Jaune encontraron la cueva. Entraron a la cueva sin mirar el arte rojo de la roca. Demostró que la gente está luchando contra el gran escorpión.

Jaune suspiró antes de hablar, "Pyrrha, hice una antorcha. ¿Podrías por lo menos hacer el amor por unos 5 pies más?"

Desafortunadamente, Jaune se tropezó con la roca cuando su antorcha cayó al suelo antes de que se apagara el fuego. Ahora, no puedo ver en la cueva oscura. Todo es completamente negro. Es como si pudiera ser verlo en una cueva de murciélagos.

Pyrrha siente algo así como vivo en esta cueva. Se siente ... cálido. Es raro. Debería poder tener la presencia de la cueva antes de que llegaran.

"¿Sientes eso?" Ella se preparó

"¿Arrepentimiento por el alma?" Jaune adivinó.

"No, es ... cálido". Ella respondió antes de ver algo que brillaba dorado allí. Está muy cerca de ellos. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es caminar hacia el resplandor.

"¡Esa es la reliquia!" Jaune exclamó antes de alcanzar su propio regalo para atrapar ese brillo, pero se movió, "¡Oye! ¡Mala reliquia!" Lo intentó una y otra vez. En este momento, él saltó y agarró el brillo mientras lo levantaban.

Pirra tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa reliquia porque parecía viva al sentir la presencia. Eso no es una reliquia antes de que ella advirtiera, "Jaune ..."

Jaune ve tantos ojos rojos antes ...

* * *

¡De vuelta al grupo de Naruto!

Naruto y dos chicas atendieron el grito de una niña desde muy lejos.

"¡Alguna chica está en problemas! ¡Naruto, Blake, ¿eso es?" Yang se preguntó.

Naruto puede escuchar el grito de la niña desde tan lejos. Su Bijuu comenzó a reírse tanto por escuchar un grito, porque quién era quién era.

"¿Por qué se ríen?" Le preguntó a Bijuu

 **"¡No crees quién grita! ¡Es jodidamente Jaune!" Kurama dijo que no podía parar su risa.**

La cara de Naruto se refleja en la expresión inestimable de su rostro como el animé. Ese fue el grito de Jaune. ¿Quién gritaría así? Bueno, en realidad lo hiciste antes porque tenía miedo del fantasma que lo hizo gritar como una niña.

"Naruto, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?" Yang se preguntó.

Naruto sabe lo que él y las chicas van a hacer antes de hablar, "Iremos a ayudar-" Pero, alguien está gritando desde el cielo. Lo miró como las chicas lo hicieron, también. Ven a la niña extraña volando con ropa negra y capa roja ... está cayendo en el cielo ... ¡Es Ruby! Ella está cayendo en el cielo.

"¡Frente en alto!" Ruby gritó tan fuerte, tan fuerte cuando estaba a punto de caerse y golpear el suelo desde esa altura como un vaso. Podría lastimarse terriblemente si alguien puede salvarla del cielo.

Hay una cosa que puede salvar la caída del capó rojo. Ese es Naruto. Se arrodilla un poco antes de saltar muy alto y va tras caer Ruby. Él la atrapó, pero su velocidad de las otras cartas es rápida. Hará que ambos no disminuyan la velocidad. No si Naruto puede ayudarlo. Él puede usar eso nuevamente, lo que puede aterrizar de manera segura.

"¡Naruto, nos estamos cayendo!" Ruby gritó antes de que las arenas flotaran en el aire, rodeaban a Naruto.

Naruto enviado las arenas al suelo y las formas en dos grandes manos abiertas, tocándose juntas antes de chocar contra ellas. ¡Logró pararse sobre las manos grandes de arena porque es un ninja! Una vez hecho esto, todavía falta algo antes que Naruto salve a Ruby. Un jaune volador se estrelló contra el árbol.

"¡Rubí!" Yang gritó en antes de cargar antes de las manos de arena antes de que se convirtiera en arena.

Blake no esperaba que Naruto usara la arena. Ella nunca vio a nadie usar la arena así. Nadie usa la arena como Naruto. Se sorprendió de cómo creó partes del cuerpo como lo hizo por las manos.

 _"Naruto. ¿Qué demonios eres tú?" Pensó_

"Te tengo" Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras llevaba un Ruby al estilo nupcial.

Ruby se sonrojó cuando él dijo que antes de hablar, "Yo ... estoy bien ... Gracias ..."

"Eso es bueno". Dijo Naruto bajando un Rubí antes de que se levantara, hasta que viola su hermana Yang la estaba cargando.

"¡Rubí!" Yang lloró.

"¡Yang!" Ruby lloró cuando iba a abrazarla, pero sorprendentemente, una chica al azar saltó entre ellos y gritó, "¡Nora!"

"¿Qué? ¿De dónde vienes?" Preguntó Naruto antes de ver un Pyrrha saltar de un bosque y huir de una escorpión negro gigante. El escorpión negro la persiguió hasta aquí.

"¿Acaba de correr todo el camino hasta aquí con un Deathstalker en la cola?" Blake se preguntó.

Ruby tocó el hombro de Naruto y Yang mientras que el miraban antes de señalar con el dedo hacia el cielo. Cuando todos miramos hacia el cielo, vemos a Weiss, sosteniendo una gran garra en el cielo, y algo la voló. Es un cuervo Grimm negro gigante que llevó Weiss en el cielo.

"¿Está ella sujetando los pies de Nevermore?" Blake se preguntó.

Después de escuchar tantas preguntas, Yang explotó repentinamente y gritó: "No puedo soportarlo más! ¿Podrían todos los pies durante dos segundos antes de que ocurra algo loco otra vez?"

Ren acaba de correr todo el camino desde el bosque cuando finalmente se encuentra con Nora antes de liberar su aliento para correr. Naruto reaccionó tan conmocionado cuando vio la ira de Yang. Esa ira casi lo recuerda algo. Ella es casi como Sakura.

Weiss miró a las personas que estaban abiertas antes de gritar "¿¡Cómo pudiste irte!?"

"Dije saltar". Ruby dijo.

"Se va a caer". Yang dijo

"Ella estará bien". Ruby dijo

"Ella está cayendo". Ren dijo

Jaune antes de las ramas antes de ver a Weiss caer. Él saltó del árbol y agarró a Weiss en el aire.

"¿Solo entrando?" Le dio su sonrisa sonrisa a Weiss, pero en realidad, se olvidó de que él y Weiss todavía están en el aire sin ningún tipo de tecnología de vuelo. Jaune fue el primero en caer al suelo. Entonces, Weiss cayó sobre la parada de la espalda de Jaune.

"Mi héroe ..." Dijo con voz malhumorada.

Naruto fue a ayudar a Pyrrha a luchar contra Deathstalker, pero él ... la atrapó saltando hacia él.

"Oye". Él dijo.

"H-hola ..." dijo Pyrrha con un rubor en su rostro por ser llevado por él. Ella estaba tratando de escapar saltando, pero vio a Naruto, justo en frente de ella sin mirar. Ella no tenía intención de hacer eso.

"¡Genial! ¡La pandilla está aquí! ¡Ahora podemos morir juntos!" Yang dijo.

Ruby se giró hacia su hermana y sonrió, "¡No si puedo evitarlo!" Antes de que ella cargara después del Deathstalker mientras sostenía a Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, espera!" Yang Gritó.

Ruby hizo una bala de Crescent Rose para aumentar su velocidad y golpear un Deathstalker. Pero ella fue golpeada por su garra. Se quedó y dijo que todos estaban bien, pero miró hacia atrás y el escorpión está detrás de ella. Entonces, Ruby intenta dispararle varias veces con su Rosa Creciente, pero no la golpeó antes de que ella lo hiciera mientras escorcía Grimm la Atacaba.

"¡Rubí!" Yang gritó cargado para salvar a su hermana Ruby antes de que Deathstalker la matara.

Ruby corrió tan rápido como pudo escapar de Deathstalker, pero Grimm Nevermore también está apuntando a ella. El cuervo negro Grimm agitó su ala para disparar plumas grandes como disparar una flecha. Las flechas de pluma fallan en atacar a Ruby, pero la atraparon en su capa. La otra flecha bloqueó el camino de Yang.

"Esto no es bueno. Tenemos que ayudar" dijo Pyrrha antes de sentir un aura increíble para ella. Un aura muy fuerte. Ella miró hacia la derecha, pero Naruto había desaparecido.

"¡Ruby, sal de aquí!" Yang Gritó.

Ruby está tratando de quitarse la capa de la pluma que lo apuñaló, pero es demasiado tarde. Ella ve que el Deathstalker fue su aguijón dorado sobre ella y lo golpeó contra ella.

"¡RUBÍ!" Yang gritó dejando su hermana fuera asesinada por Deathstalker antes de que el hombre rojo pasara a su lado.

Ruby cerró los ojos mientras sus brazos se usaban para protegerse, esperando su muerte hasta que la golpeara. Pero ahora, ella sí que sí. Ella abrió los ojos antes de sorprenderse. Ella no puede creer lo que acaba de ver.

Naruto está sosteniendo el aguijón dorado con las manos desnudas. Al darse cuenta de esto, viste un abrigo rojo de manga corta con un patrón de llama negra alrededor del dobladillo.

"No te dejaré ..." Dijo antes, el Grimm Deathstalker en el aire y lo giró mientras que la arroja al cielo y se estrelló Nunca más, "¡mata mis COMRADES!"

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron antes de hablar en voz baja, "Naruto ..." Nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado. Hasta ahora, ella lo ve volteándose hacia ella. Tiene iris amarillos, parecidos a un sapo, con pigmentación anaranjada alrededor de los ojos.

"Ruby, ¿qué estás haciendo? Tratas de presumir hasta que casi te matas". Dijo Naruto.

"No estoy tratando de presumir. Quiero que Weiss sepa". Ruby dijo antes de que su frente fuera golpeado por los dedos de Naruto mientras sonreía.

"Eres fuerte. No tienes nada que ver con todos los que pueden hacerlo". Dijo Naruto ofreciéndole un Rubí una mano para levantarse antes de que ella agarrara su mano y se levantara.

"Naruto, gracias. Lo siento por no tener cerebro". Ruby dijo mientras giraba hacia Yang antes de que la abrazaran con ella.

"¡Qué feliz de que estés bien!" Yang dijo antes de comenzar a mirar a Naruto, "Gracias por salvarla. Ella es mi preciosa hermanita. Y ... por qué tus ojos se ven como ..." Mirando sus ojos de sapo. ¿De dónde vino el abrigo rojo?

"Sapo. Es el modo Sennin (modo Sage)". Dijo Naruto.

Yang asintió antes de irse ¡guau! Ella acaba de ver un Naruto llevando a ese gigante Grimm Deathstalker y lo tiró a Nevermore. ¡Qué fuerza tan loca! Ella le pedirá un entrenamiento más tarde después de la prueba termine.

"Chicos, esa cosa está dando vueltas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Jaune pregunta mirando a Nevermore, está de vuelta. Ese pájaro negro Grimm ya no está contento cuando fue golpeado por Deathstalker.

Weiss se acercó y respondió: "Mira, no tiene sentido perder el tiempo. Nuestro objetivo está justo frente a nosotros". Ella se refiere al ajedrez negro y al dorado en las columnas.

"Tiene razón. Nuestra misión es tomar un artefacto y regresar a los acantilados. No tiene sentido luchar contra estas cosas". Ruby dijo antes de que Weiss le sonrió.

"Corre y vive. Esa es una idea que puedo superar". Janue dijo.

Naruto siente la energía de la naturaleza que puede detectar la presencia del enemigo desde muy lejos. No hay más en el cielo. Sin embargo, la pregunta es que Deathstalker está en camino hacia su dirección.

"Deberíamos irnos. El Deathstalker está de vuelta y de camino a este lugar". Dijo mientras todos asentían.

Blake siente mucha curiosidad por los ojos de sapo de Naruto que tienen iris amarillos, parecidos a sapos, con una pigmentación anaranjada alrededor de los ojos. Ella lo vio levantar el Grimm Deathstalker en el aire con las manos desnudas.

 _"¿Es un fauno o solo su apariencia?"_ Pensó.

La siguiente parada, Naruto y las pandillas fue otro templo abandonado. Afortunadamente, encontraron un gran lugar para cubrirse de Nunca más porque siguen disparando sus flechas de plumas. Sin embargo, el Deathstalker está de vuelta. Deathstalker se estrelló en el bosque mientras cargaba contra Naruto y los grupos.

"¡Oh, hombre, corre!" Janue gritó antes de que él y Pyrrha corrieran hacia el puente.

Naruto esquivó la flecha de plumas haciendo un giro de sacacorchos, girando su propio cuerpo. Luego corrió hacia Nevermore mientras las manos se sellaban lo más rápido que podía.

"¡Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu de Fireball)!" Gritó antes de respirar una gran bola de fuego para apuntar a Nunca más, pero esquivó la bola de fuego.

"¡Nora, ayuda a Naruto!" Ren dijo cuando Nora asintió antes de salir de la portada. Ella agarró su lanzagranadas, Magnífica, que es el nombre de su arma. Ella dispara la granada, haciendo que Nevermore se vaya volando. Por lo tanto, no atacará a nadie.

Pero, mientras Nora está haciendo que nunca más distraiga ... un Deathstalker se escapó sin ser conocido antes de que Nora se volteara. Afortunadamente, Blake y Ren detuvieron al Grimm Deathstalker por ella. Ella huyó. Weiss agarró una Nora mientras usaba runas mágicas para hacerla saltar.

"¡Ve, vete!" Pyrrha le dijo a Jaune antes de que lanzara la lanza al modo rifle mientras disparaba al Deathstalker. Ren aterrizó junto a ella y comenzó a disparar también con Pirra. Blake saltó hacia adelante al dar la vuelta al frente cuando el Deathstalker los atrapó, pero echaron menos mientras corrían.

Nueve estudiantes del primer año cruzaron el puente. En ese momento, el Nevermore voló a través del puente cuando fue rasgado.

Ren, Blake y Pyrrha están en el puente donde está Deathstalker. Ellos están peleando. Los otros, Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Nora y Jaune estaban atrapados en otro lado del puente.

"¡Hombre, tenemos que ir allí! ¡Necesitan ayuda!" Dijo Jaune antes de ser llevado por Naruto.

"¡Entonces hagamos esto, ttabayo!" Naruto sonrió con satisfacción al saltar sobre el puente roto.

"¡Espera, Naruto! Nosotros-"

Naruto comenzó a correr por el puente mientras cargaba a Jaune con él. Mientras esté al borde del puente, empuje su chakra en su pie antes de saltar sobre el puente roto. Janue gritó como una niña que está loca Naruto por saltar sobre el puente.

Naruto, Jaune y Nora tienen éxito en el otro puente. Jaune aterrizó en el suelo cuando Naruto lo soltó. Nora conectó su lanzagranadas en modo martillo antes de estrellarlo contra la cabeza del Deathstalker, pero ella vio que el aguijón de Grimm va a golpearla. Ella lo esquivó por fuego, pero accidentalmente tropezó con Blake y la hizo caer desde el borde.

Blake estaba a punto de disparar en Gambol Shroud, pero su mano fue agarrada por Naruto.

"¿Naruto? Pero, ¿quién va a ayudar ...?" Dijo Blake antes de mirar hacia el lado derecho ... Sus ojos se levantaron cuando vio otro Naruto. No uno, hay más de él. Todos lo ayudaron agarrándose de sus piernas.

"¡Me / Me / Me / Him / Him / Him!" Clones Naruto hace la bicicleta juntos.

"¿Que demonios?" Blake preguntó con un estupefacto en su rostro. Ella no está loca por ver cientos de Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)". Naruto sonrió burlonamente y usó el Jutsu para crear clones de sí mismo. Él no ha usado eso por un tiempo. Él ve que nunca está cerca del lado del puente.

"Blake, te voy a arrojar a Nevermore". Él dijo

Blake sonrió mientras asentía por escuchar una buena idea o una idea loca. Entonces, Naruto y sus clones la balancean hacia atrás y hacia adelante como una enredadera oscilante. Cuando el Nunca Más pasó volando por el puente, Naruto y sus clones dejaron ir a Blake, haciéndolo saltar sobre la espalda de Nunca más antes de la espalda con su katana. Ella corrió a través de su espalda mientras cortaba antes de saltar y aterrizar en la plataforma al lado de Ruby, Weiss y Yang.

"¡Es más difícil de lo que parece!" Blake dijo.

"¡Golpeemos con todo lo que tenemos, ttabayo!"

Ruby y las tres chicas vieron la poof blanca de la nada. Cientos de Naruto saltaron mientras se sumergían hacia Nunca más antes de disparar desde las flechas de plumas. Algunos de ellos fueron alcanzados, pero los otros que estaban vivos lograron agarrar su Nevermore.

"¡Mierda!" Yang dijo con expresión de sorpresa mientras miraba a Naruto ... un montón de Naruto. Son casi como hormigas.

Ruby comenzó a mirar el arma de Blake. Tiene una cuerda cuando usaba el modo Kusarigama. Luego, miró a Copias de Naruto. Se las arreglaron para controlar el vuelo de Nevermore.

"¡Tengo un plan!" Ruby le dijo a Weiss.

En el otro puente, el Deathstalker rugió cuando rompieron el puente.

"¡Tenemos que movernos!" Jaune gritó mientras todos corrían hacia Deathstalker.

Pyrrha se deslizó en el suelo mientras usaba su escudo para desviarlo antes de que la garra de Golpe de Muerte la golpeara. Ella cortó con su lanza. Los Grimm se balancean hacia atrás y la atacan con su otra garra, pero Janue la bloqueó para Pyrrha cuando ella se salta sobre él y cortó otra garra. Ren corrió hacia él y le disparó. El Deathstalker golpea con su aguijón a Ren, pero él lo esquiva y se agarra a él. Está disparando a su aguijón. Nora cargó hacia adelante mientras su martillo se transformaba en el modo de lanzagranadas antes de dispararle las granadas.

"¡Todos muévanse!" Gritó Naruto.

Pyrrha y los demás se volvieron hacia él. Sus caras estaban atónitas cuando miraron porque Naruto estaba en el aire y sostenía un enorme orbe de energía azul en su palma. Entonces, todos corrieron y saltaron sobre el Deathstalker.

"¡Senpou Chou Odama Rasengan (Arte Sabio: Massive Rasengan)!" Naruto gritó zambulliéndose en Deathstalker y sudor antes de estrellarse contra él.

El Deathstalker rugió dolorosamente cuando su cuerpo se rompió cuando Rasengan dio un poderoso golpe. El Massive Rasengan también está rompiendo el puente como Grimm cayendo en lo pecado fondo.

"Wow ..." dijo Pyrrha mirando a Naruto con asombro.

Los clones de Naruto hicieron que Nevermore se estrelló contra el pilar.

"¡Sí! ¿Qué tal eso?" Preguntaron antes de que Ruby los saludaba.

"¡Naruto, ve por aquí!" Ruby gritó apuntando a la pared del acantilado.

Los clones asintieron mientras los otros sostenían las alas del Grimm arriba y abajo, girando y descendiendo hacia la pared. Yang se paró en lo alto de un pilar mientras esperaba que Nunca más fuera hacia ella. Ella saltó a su pico abierto mientras que ella bajó a la boca del cuervo Grimm.

"¡Yo! ¡Espero! ¡Estás! ¡Hambriento!" Ella gritó mientras ella estaba mirando hacia atrás, volteando cuando nunca más se estrelló contra el acantilado. Los clones ya se saltaron, pero uno de ellos ya golpeó en su cabeza antes de desaparecer en un poof blanco.

Ahora, la cabeza de Nevermore se mareó súbitamente cuando sus ojos giraon.

Weiss se deslizó hacia adelante en Nevermore cuando saltó y apuñaló en su cola, congelando en un lugar. Ella vuelve al grupo de Ruby cuando Blake dispara un Gambol Shroud en modo pistola hacia la columna con una cuerda negra. Yang lo atrapó y lo apuñaló en su columna. Ruby saltó sobre él mientras estaba sentada en Crescent Rose mientras que la cuerda negra se estiraba hacia atrás, y Weiss fue detrás de ella. Ella conversión sus runas blancas en negro.

"Por supuesto, se te ocurre esta idea". Weiss dijo.

"¿Crees que puedes hacer la toma?" Ruby preguntó

"Hmph. ¿Puedo?" Weiss preguntó

La cara de Ruby está poco preocupada antes de preguntar de nuevo, "Can-"

"¡Por supuesto que puedo!" Weiss gritó.

Ruby le sonrió a Weiss y miró al Nevermore mientras cargaba sus rondas en Crescent Rose antes de lanzarse con la velocidad que rompió el suelo. Ella está disparando muchas rondas, haciendo para impulsar a Nevermore. Su Crescent Rose se enganchó en su cuello y se estrelló contra la pared.

Luego, Weiss usó Myrtenaster e hizo una línea de runas blancas para Ruby. Ruby corrió locamente a lo largo de las runas blancas disparando todo el camino hacia arriba. Hasta que llegó al acantilado, disparó el último disparo y cortó la cabeza del Nevermore en el aire.

Yang y los demás fueron observados con asombro luego de que Rose matara a Nevermore mientras estaba en lo alto del acantilado.

"Bueno. Eso fue una cosa". Yang dijo

* * *

Después de que la iniciación ha terminado, todos están reunidos en el área de reunión.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. Los cuatro recuperaron las piezas del alfil negro. A partir de ahora, trabajarán juntos como ... Equipo CRDL [Cardenal]. Dirigido por Cardin Winchester". Ozpin dijo que cuatro personas salieron del escenario. Ahora es Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren y Nora se da vuelta para caminar en el escenario

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Niko. Nora Valkyrie".

Mientras el profesor Oizpin está hablando, la cabeza de Ruby mira hacia abajo y no mira. Su cara no parece muy feliz al recordar lo que Naruto le dijo después de la batalla.

 **Escena retrospectiva.**

"Ruby, quiero que tengas esto". Dijo Naruto entregándole una pieza de ajedrez de caballo dorado.

Los ojos de Ruby se ensancharon en expresión de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía uno así. Y, Naruto está dispuesto a darle la pieza de ajedrez.

"Naruto, tú ... ¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó.

"No hay preguntas. Se siente mejor regalar alguien que no quiera que el sueño se desmorone".

"Pero ... ¿y tú? Tu sueño. ¿No quisiste convertirte en un cazador?"

"Sí, sigue mi sueño es verdad. Pero, abandona mis amigos ... es más bajo que la escoria".

Ruby estaba sorprendida por su palabra "Amigos". Esta es su primera vez cuando alguien dice eso como él. Abandonar amigos es más bajo que escoria ... eso significa que Naruto es una escoria si deja a sus amigos atrás. Es el momento más emotivo que vez tuvo.

"Estaré bien, Ruby. No te preocupes por mí. Tienes a tus nuevos amigos a tu alrededor. Estudia mucho sobre tus habilidades. Encuentra una meta, un sueño, y no dejes de intentarlo hasta que se haga realidad".

 **Flashback terminó.**

"Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao de largo. Ruby Rose. Los cuatro recuperaron las piezas de caballero blanco. A partir de hoy, trabajarán juntos como ... Equipo RW-"

"¡Espera, profesor Ozpin!" Ruby dijo levantó su mano para detenerse.

"¿Qué pasa, Ruby?" Ozpin preguntó.

Ruby respiró profundamente antes de hablar, "Creo que Naruto merece ser elegido en lugar de mí".

Naruto en la parte posterior de la audiencia miró a Ruby con cara de shock.

"¿Por qué? ¿No querías seguir tu sueño?" Dijo Ozpin recordado en la sala donde se encontraron.

"Sí, sigue mi sueño será mi objetivo. Quiero convertirme en Cazadora, es verdad, pero no puedo. Porque ... no quiero abandonar a mis amigos como cazadora. Si lo hago, estaré más bajo que escoria ". Ruby dijo mirando a Naruto en la audiencia, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ozpin se sorprendió de que Ruby esté dispuesta a dejar a Naruto. Al decirle a sus ojos plateados, no están bromeando. Su voz es sincera. Fue increíble cuando escuchó a Ruby decir "No quiero abandonar a mis amigos. Si lo hago, seré más bajo que escoria".

"Bien entonces, pero todavía estás en el equipo porque ya lo decidí. Convertiré cuatro equipos en cinco. Te anuncio, Naruto Uzumaki. Se unirá al grupo de Ruby".

Naruto entró al escenario antes de que Ruby repentinamente saltara y lo abrazara. Ella estaba encantada de tenerlo como su compañero de equipo.

"¡Sí! ¡Estás en mi equipo! ¡Woohoo!" Ruby sonrió.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa antes de abrazarla y decir: "Sí, gracias". Él también fue atrapado por detrás por Yang cuando ella lo abrazó. Sus pechos presionados contra su espalda. La cara de Naruto está roja cuando lo hace porque sus pechos eran demasiado suaves.

"H-Hey ..." dijo con un rubor sintiendo los pechos de Yang.

"¡Parece que Naruto está en nuestro equipo! ¡Estoy tan feliz de tenerte!" Ella dijo que mientras Ruby soltaba a Naruto y su rostro estaba rojo, ella lo abrazó sorprendentemente.

"A partir de hoy, trabajarán juntos como Team RWUBY. Dirigido por Ruby Rose". Ozpin dijo

Ruby se sorprendió cuando escuchó que ella sería una líder.

"¡Guau, Ruby, eres el líder!" Dijo Naruto sorprendentemente.

Yang tiró de su hermana en un abrazo y lloró, "¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

"Parece que las cosas se perfilan para ser ... un año interesante".


	5. Capitulo 5

Por la mañana, había una princesa de belleza blanca durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama. Su nombre es Weiss. Ella acaba de terminar la Iniciación hace unos días. Ella finalmente obtuvo su descanso de los días. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mirando la hermosa luz del sol a través de la ventana mientras se levanta. Extendió los brazos en el aire antes de soltar el bostezo, pero oyó un fuerte silbido en sus oídos al caer al suelo.

"¡Buenos días equipo RWUBY!" Gritó Ruby, saltó al suelo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Weiss preguntó.

"Yo." Naruto saludó mientras sostenía la maleta.

Naruto viste el uniforme de la academia Beacon consiste en trajes negros forrados de oro, acompañados de un chaleco azul y una camisa blanca con una corbata roja. Las mujeres usan una falda a cuadros rojos, una chaqueta marrón con un chaleco color canela y una camisa blanca con una cinta roja atada al cuello. Ruby también usa su capucha con su uniforme.

"Ahora que está despierto, la primera vez que nos preguntamos". Ruby dijo

Weiss se levantó y barrió el polvo que estaba en sus brazos antes de preguntar: "¿Disculpe?"

"Decorando!" Yangdedó sostenía las cosas de su colección: almohadas, velas y otras cosas.

"¡¿What?!" Weiss conmocionado.

"Aún tenemos que desempaquetar". Dijo Blake levantando su maleta antes de que se abriera, "Y limpio".

La cara de Weiss no está sorprendida por esto.

"Está bien! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Naruto y su líder intrépido Ruby han comenzado su primera misión". Ruby dijo antes de levantar su puño en el aire, "¡Banzai!"

"Banzai / Bankai!" Yang, Blake y Naruto se unieron, excepto que su palabra dice Bankai porque esa palabra es incorrecta.

 **"¿Bankai? ¿Qué mierda es eso?" Preguntó Kurama, no sabe qué diablos Naruto está diciendo la palabra Bankai. ¿Desde cuándo aprendió esa palabra?**

 **"Uhh ... Sabes que estás en el anime equivocado ... ¿verdad? Esa es la palabra de Blea-" Preguntó Matatabi sabía que la palabra Bankai, es una referencia al anime sobre Soul Reaper.**

"¡Lo sé! ¡No me juzgues!" Naruto respondió honestamente con las mejillas rojas sobre él, pero ¡oye! Es un homófono! Bueno, un poco ... que fue pensamiento de Naruto.

Entonces, la decoración ha comenzado. Weiss colocó una pintura del bosque con una hoja roja en la pared. Yang colocó un póster de seis hombres llamado The Achieve man in su part of the habitación. Blake está poniendo los libros en la estantería. Ella escogió el último libro llamado "Ninja de amor". Sus ojos se levantaron antes de detenerse y acercó el libro a ella. Ruby está colocando la cortina roja antes de girarse mientras sostiene la Media luna Rose y corta la cortina por la mitad.

Un momento después, el grupo se paró frente a la habitación y terminó su decoración con mucho trabajo. Pero, hay un problema. Las camas estaban muy desordenadas apiladas juntas.

"Esto no va a funcionar". Weiss dijo

"Es un poco apretado". Dijo Blake

"Tal vez deberíamos deshacernos de algunas de nuestras cosas". Yang dijo

"O debería deshacernos de las camas". Naruto dijo antes de que su palabra "cama" hiciera que Ruby apareciera saltando.

"¡Eso es! ¡Podemos restaurarlos con literas!" Ella dijo.

"Um, eso suena increíblemente peligroso". Weiss dijo

"¡Y súper increíble!" Yang estuvo de acuerdo.

"Parece eficiente". Dijo Blake

"Bueno, deberíamos enviarlo a votación". Weiss dijo

"Ja, creo que acabamos de hacer". Ruby dijo que a Naruto, Yang y Blake se les dio el visto bueno para elegir las literas, excepto que Weiss no lo aceptó. Pero, es una idea muy buena.

Naruto y el grupo hacia la habitación mientras acomodaban las camas en literas. Unos segundos más tarde, volvieron al mismo lugar y miraron las camas de nuevo.

"Objetivo, completa!" Ruby sonrió mirando las literas.

Una cama está colgada sobre otra cama con cuerdas y una sábana rosa alrededor. La otra cama está apilada con una pila de libros encima del borde de la cama. Pero, falta algo porque hay cuatro camas aquí que hay cinco personas en esta habitación.

"Bueno, supongo que estoy durmiendo en el piso". Naruto dijo que ya tiene una manta y una almohada en sus brazos antes de ponerla junto a la pared, para que pueda agarrarlos y dejarlos caer al suelo.

"¿¡Ehhh!?" Ruby y Yang gritaron al mismo tiempo antes de que Yang agarrara para detenerlo.

"S-No tienes que dormir en el suelo. Puedes tomar mi cama". Ella dijo.

"Gracias, pero no puedo dejar que la bella dama duerma en el suelo porque es difícil dormir para ti. Está bien, quiero decir realmente". Dijo Naruto.

El rostro de Yang se calentó, pero es triste verlo durmiendo en el suelo. Ella podría dejarlo dormir ... con ella. ¡No! ¡Esa es una mala idea! ¡Mala idea! Eso sí que Naruto se vuelve extraño con ella. Lo mismo le ocurre a Ruby.

Naruto entiende sobre Ruby y Yang. Querían que durmiera una de sus camas en el suelo porque es un amigo para ellos. Eso es lo que hace un amigo.

"En vez de dormir en el suelo, podría dormir en otra habitación". Él dijo.

"¿¡What!?" Yang y Ruby se preguntaron en estado de shock.

"No, no es como si estuviese. Dejar de usar. O pedir a alguien que duerma en otra habitación que esté al lado de tu habitación". Él dijo.

Suena como una buena idea, pero no lo verán en la habitación contigua. Pero aún así, él puede ir a la habitación de las niñas o las niñas a una habitación en cualquier momento.

"Está bien, nuestra segunda orden del día es ..." dijo Ruby sentada en la cama antes de que el libro cayera en sus regazos, "Clases ... Ahora, tenemos algunas clases juntas hoy. A las 9:00, tenemos que estar- "

"¿Qué? ¿Dijiste las 9 en punto?" Weiss preguntó en voz alta.

Ruby miró confundida y no se dio cuenta de qué hora era ahora.

"¡Son las 8:55 idiota!" Weiss gritó, salió por la puerta mientras corría hacia su clase. Naruto y su equipo miran afuera de la puerta, viendo un Weiss correr muy rápido. El otro lado de la puerta es el equipo JNPR, que era Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora y Ren. Se veían igual que RWUBY.

"¡Uhh, tt-to, una clase!" Ruby dijo que corrió para la clase ya que cada 3 personas corrieron con ella juntas.

"¡Llegaremos tarde!" Jaune dijo siguiendo pasos rápidos.

Naruto no puede creer que llegue tarde sin darse cuenta de que tiene un tiempo de clase. Por cierto, ir a la clase le recuerda su pasado en su mundo. Esa era una Academia Ninja.

 _"Hombre ... ha sido mucho tiempo para aprender la clase de la Academia desde que tenía 12 años"._ Pensó en recordar acerca de su Sensei Iruka. Él tiene un gran corazón y un corazón suave. Él e Iruka estaban comiendo el ramen juntos en el restaurante llamado "Ramen Ichiraku".

 **"Realmente lo extrañas". Kurama dijo.**

 _"Sí, lo hago. Él es casi como mi padre"._ Naruto sonrió.

* * *

Aquí vamos, el primer día de clase. Los estudiantes de primer año sentados en su escritorio. Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Weiss y Blake se sentaron en la primera fila del escritorio. Jaune está sentado en la parte superior del escritorio. Eso es todo por ahora. Conocieron a su primer maestro. Él es bastante gordo. Él tiene el pelo gris y un bigote gris. Viste un traje burdeos de doble botonadura con botones dorados. Lleva los pantalones puestos en las botas de color verde oliva, similares en apariencia y construcción a las botas de caballería. Su nombre es el profesor Peter Port.

"Monstruos! Demonios ... Merodeadores de la noche. Sí, las criaturas de Grimm son muchos nombres. Pero yo, simplemente me refiero a ellos como presas". Él dijo.

Naruto tiene la cabeza sobre el escritorio por estar cansado. Trató de prestar atención mientras no esté durmiendo. Solo mira lo aburrido que estaba en clase. Es casi como su Academia cuando tenía 12 años. Le hizo una broma a Iruka y se salvó muchas veces la escuela. Chico ... el tiempo no ha cambiado.

 _"Creo que ... es importante aprender sobre las clases. Esta vez voy a hacer lo correcto. Para mi mamá"._ Pensó mientras su cabeza se levantaba y comenzaba a enfocarse en la maestra. Antes de hacer eso, está mirando a sus compañeros de equipo para ver qué están haciendo. Blake y Yang estaban prestando atención a la maestra, pero Ruby había estado durmiendo en su brazo ...

"Uhh, y tú también, al graduarse de esta prestigiosa academia. Ahora, como te decía, Vale, al igual que los demás tres reinos, es refugio seguro en un mundo por lo demás traicionero. Nuestro planeta está repleto de criaturas que amarían nada más que destrozarte. Y ahí es donde entramos. ¡Cazador! Cazadoras ... "Peter dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Yang hizo un gemido cuando lo hizo.

"Individuos que han jurado protegerse que no pueden protegerse. ¿De qué pregunta?" Peter dijo mientras los estudiantes lo miraban por qué, "Por qué ... ¡El mundo mismo!"

Todos los estudiantes en clase estaban en silencio y no se vieron tan sorprendidos. Excepto que un estudiante aplaudió "Eyy-yeah" por Peter.

"Esto es en lo que estás entrenando para convertirte. Pero primero, una historia". Peter dijo.

 **"Genial. Ahora, tenemos que escuchar su historia aburrida". Shukaku dijo en seco antes de irse a dormir hasta que ese viejo gordo hizo su historia.**

Naruto está un poco cansado mientras escucha la historia de Peter. Contar una historia será aburrido. Sería genial omitir ese y aprender sobre la criatura Grimm para obtener información. Se pregunta cómo volverán a ir a sus compañeros de equipo. Bueno, él ve que Ruby está dibujando en una sábana blanca con un lápiz. Levantó el periódico y le enseñó un Yang sobre su arte. Ruby dibujó una imagen divertida de Peter y le hizo reír a Yang.

Para ser honesto con Ruby, no fue muy agradable como los estudiantes dibujaron una imagen de los maestros.

Sin embargo, es el estudiante más serio de esta clase, Weiss. Ella está más enfocada y presta mucha atención. Ella lo escribió en su cuaderno. Sin embargo, hay un problema enojado de ella, probablemente. Sus ojos están mirando a Ruby. Estaba tan enojado por ver al líder que Ruby dibujaba el arte divertido de Peter y se burlaba de él.

"Un auténtico líder ... Bien educado ... ¡Y sabio! Entonces, ¿quién cree que puede ser la encarnación de estos rasgos?" Peter se preguntó

La mano de Weiss se dispara y habla, "¡Sí señor!"

"Bueno, entonces, descubramos". Peter dijo mirando a la cámara vibrante dentro de los ojos rojos, "Da un paso adelante y conoce tu oponente".

Weiss salió a buscar su equipo. Ella reapareció vestida para el combate. Ella tomó su posición para prepararse para luchar contra sus compañeras de equipo de RWUBY la aclamaban.

"¡Gooo Weiss!" Yang dijo

"¡Lucha bien!" Blake dijo que el letrero pequeño de RWUBY.

"¡Sí, representante al equipo RWUBY!" Ruby dijo.

"¡Ruby! ¡Estoy tratando de concentrarme!" Weiss le gritó a Ruby con dureza. Ruby se asustó al gritar. Ella no esperaba eso.

"Está bien. Deje que el partido comience". Peter dijo mientras golpeaba la jaula abierta con su hacha de trabuco antes de que Grimm Boar saliera de ella. Tiene cuatro ojos, una serie de placas a lo largo de su espalda y en sus muslos, y dos conjuntos extra de colmillos, incluyendo dos grandes colmillos curvos. El jabalí Grimm llamará "Boarbatusk".

Weiss ve que Boarbatusk se lanza hacia ella. Se mueve hacia el lado izquierdo hasta que Grimm-Bear pasa junto a ella y golpea su Myrtenaster contra el Grimm, pero el golpe del hueso de su costado, que hace un ruido de metal.

 _"Esos huesos son muy gruesos"._ Pensó Naruto mientras observaba los huesos de Grimm Jabalí y tomaba nota.

"Jaja, ¿no esperabas eso?" Peter se preguntó.

"¡Quédate ahí, Weiss!" Ruby aplaudió.

Weiss se lanzó hacia Boarbatusk usando su apariencia, pero su raptor se deslizó y se metió entre sus colmillos. Trató de sacarlo, pero se distrajo con la ovación de Ruby mientras la miraba. No dejó que su arma saliera volando y aterrizó en el suelo. Weiss no tiene arma con ella. Tendrá que encontrar la manera de poner su arma detrás de Boarbatusk.

"¿Ahora qué harás sin tu arma?" Peter se preguntó.

Weiss se miró y miró a los jabalíes con sus ojos asustados. Ella saltó a un lado y corrió hacia su arma antes de que Grimm la volviera a cargar. Pero, afortunadamente, Boarbatusk golpeó en la primera fila del escritorio antes de perder el equilibrio y tirarse al suelo. Weiss consiguió su arma en el momento oportuno antes de Ruby ...

"¡Weiss, ve por su vientre! No hay armadura debajo ..."

Weiss la fulminó con la mirada y gritó: "¡Deja de decirme qué hacer!"

Naruto miró a Ruby y Weiss. Puede que su relación no coincida y no coopere, pero Ruby tiene un punto. No hay armadura debajo de jabalí. Al menos, esa es su debilidad.

El jabalí Grimm rugió antes que la saltara en el aire y comenzó a girar hacia delante en forma de barril o rueda. Weiss movió su estoque para crear dos hechizos azules. Uno está frente a ella. El segundo está en el aire y detrás de ella. El que estaba frente a ella había detenido la rueda giratoria del jabalí y se había volteado boca abajo. Después de ver que el jabalí estaba caído, Weiss saltó a su segunda y se lanzó para golpear con su espada el expuesto del jabalí.

"¡Bravo! ¡Braa-vo!" Peter dijo. "La clase rechazó", "Parece que estamos realmente en presencia de una verdadera cazadora en entrenamiento.

Weiss dio media dio vuelta y salió por una puerta, ignorando a sus compañeros de equipo, en su mayor Ruby. Ruby parecía molesta por Weiss, preguntándose por qué le gritó.

* * *

"¡Weiss!" Ruby llamó mientras iba en el pasillo.

Weiss se volvió hacia ella y gritó: "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estás siendo-"

"¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado? Ha sido hasta ahora es una molestia".

Ruby se burló y preguntó, "¿Qué hice?"

"Eso es todo, no ha hecho nada para ganar tu posición. De vuelta en el bosque, actuar como un niño y solo ha seguido haciéndolo". Weiss respondió.

"Weiss, ¿de dónde viene esto?" Ruby preguntó. "¿Qué pasó con toda la charla, trabajando juntos? Pensé que creía en actuar como un equipo".

"No es un equipo dirigido por ti. Estudiado, y entrenado, y francamente, merezco algo mejor". Weiss dijo que se alejó de Ruby, "Ozpin cometió un error".

Ruby frunció el ceño y supo que no era una gran líder. Weiss tiene razón sobre ella. Ella solo actuó como un niño. Se giró para caminar hacia otro lado, pero sorprendentemente ver al profesor Ozpin detrás de ella.

"Hmm. Ahora que no parecía ir muy bien". Él dijo.

"¿Tiene razón? ¿Cometiste un error?" Ruby preguntó.

"Eso todavía está por verso". Ozpin respondió.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ella se preparó

"Quiero decir que solo ha pasado un día. Ruby, él cometió más errores que la mujer, el niño y el niño en este planeta.

"YO…"

"Ser un líder de equipo no es solo un título que lleva a la batalla, sino una insignia que utiliza constantemente. Si no siempre hay que aclarar al máximo, ¿qué razón tiene los demás para que te sigan?"

* * *

Weiss salió de Beacon para calmar su temperatura. Ella no puede creerlo. Ella se enojó tanto con Ruby por actuar como un niño. Y, Weiss debería ser quien sea un líder.

"Profesor Puerto". Ella preguntó.

Peter se dio la vuelta y miró sorprendentemente a su estudiante Weiss. "¡Ahh, señorita Schnee! ¿Y para qué debo este placer?"

"Yo disfruté tu conferencia".

"Por supuesto que sí, niño, tienes la sangre de una verdadera cazadora en ti".

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Weiss preguntó.

"Seguramente". Peter dijo antes de que la cara de Weiss no se vea tan feliz. "Hmm, algo te preocupa".

"Sí señor"

"Querida, chica, confiesa tu contienda".

Weiss miró al profesor Port y se preocupó por Ruby como líder. "Bueno, creo que debería haber sido el líder del equipo RWUBY". Ella confesó para reclamar ser un líder correcto en el lugar de Ruby.

"Eso es absurdo". Peter dijo

"¿Disculpe?" Weiss preguntó mientras miraba.

"Él creyó en el profesor Ozpin durante muchos años, y el hombre nunca me ha llevado por mal camino".

"Entonces, ¿aceptarías ciegamente su decisión incluso después de ver lo excepcional que soy?"

"Con todo respeto, tu habilidad excepcional en el campo de batalla solo se compara con tu mala actitud".

Weiss está enojada por su actitud negativa hacia sus habilidades. "¡Cómo te atreves!"

"Veo una chica antes que tu toda tu vida obteniendo exactamente lo que quería".

"Eso no es remotamente cierto". Weiss dijo que se cruzó de brazos, pero mira a Peter, "Bueno, no del todo cierto".

El profesor Portó sonrió y habló: "Entonces, el resultado no cayó en tu favor", "De verdad crees que actuará de esa manera, que es en el poder reconsiderar su decisión", así que en lugar de preocuparte por lo que no hiciste, saborea lo que haces. Espero tus habilidades, perfecciona todas las técnicas y no seas el mejor líder, sino la mejor persona que puedas ser ".

* * *

"Te has cargado con una responsabilidad desalentadora, Ruby. Te recejo que te tomes un tiempo para pensar cómo lo defenderás". Ozpin terminó su discurso para Rubí antes de dejarla atrás y dejarla pensar.

Ruby dio un paso hacia el exterior para echar un vistazo a Weiss. Parece que ella ya terminó de hablar con el Profesor Puerto cuando se va. Entonces, Ruby decidió no molestar a Weiss y dejar su espacio.

Naruto estaba escondido justo al otro lado del pasillo y había escuchado el chat todo el tiempo. Él sonrió. Ozpin le recuerda a su maestro Kakashi.

* * *

En la noche, Weiss entró en la habitación de las chicas mientras buscaba un Rubí. Pero, todo el mundo está durmiendo, excepto que la única está en la litera superior. Ella caminó hacia allí y hizo una propina al pisar otra cama. Ella apartó la cortina y vio a Ruby durmiendo. Además, los ojos de Weiss se levantan sorprendentemente cuando vio cuatro libros en la cama de Ruby y los escribió en el papel.

"Ruby ..." Susurró mientras sacudía el cuerpo de Ruby para despertarla.

Ruby sacudió su propio cuerpo y dio vuelta a su lápiz antes de hablar, "¡Weiss! Yo estaba estudiando y luego quedé dormida, lo siento". Weiss agarró su boca para mantenerlo en silencio. Ella tiene la taza de café vacía de Ruby en su almohada.

"¿Cómo se toma su café?" Ella preguntó.

"Uh, yo no". Ruby respondió con cara de confusión.

"Responde la pregunta". Weiss dijo.

"¡Uhh! ¡Crema y cinco azúcares!" Ruby dijo.

Weiss suspiró y habló: "No te muevas". Ella saltó a su cama y volvió a la cima. Ella compró el café para Ruby, "Aquí".

La cara de Ruby se sorprendió cuando Weiss dio un café y no vio que ella estaba actuando tan ... amable. "Th-Gracias".

"Ruby, creo que tienes lo que necesitas para ser un buen líder. Solo tienes que ser el mejor compañero de equipo que jamás tendrás". dijo Weiss con una sonrisa ligera. Su sonrisa es sincera y amable. "Buena suerte ... Oh, eso está mal por cierto".

Ella caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió antes de hablar, "Ruby ... siempre quise tener literas cuando era niño". La puerta se cerró cuando Weiss comenzó a caminar. Pero, sorprendentemente, ella ve que Naruto está caminando hacia la derecha y lo lleva afuera.

Entonces, Weiss fue tras él y queríamos saber por qué salió afuera. Ella está afuera, buscando a Naruto hasta que lo ve parado al borde. Se está enfriando afuera, le da una sonrisa en la cara mientras que una brisa fría barría su cabello rubio puntiagudo alejándose de su rostro.

Weiss no sabe qué decir de él. Ella lo miró mientras el viento soplaba por el pelo. Naruto es bastante majestuoso cuando su cabello hace eso. Su rostro es rojo como el color cereza.

"¡Hola Weiss!" Llamó Naruto mirando a Weiss mientras ella se sorprendió de que él sabía que ella estaba allí. Entonces, ella decidió hablar con él.

"Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo afuera?" Ella preguntó.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dijo: "No puedo dormir, así que decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco". Está mirando la cara de Weiss. Parece que se disculpó con Ruby.

"¿Que?" Weiss preguntó.

"Veo que te disculpas con Ruby diciéndole tu cara". Naruto sonrió.

Weiss se sonrojó un poco al ser atrapada por él. Se disculpó con Ruby y le dijo que ella era la mejor compañera de equipo. Además, Ruby tenía razón al ser un líder.

"No fue nada. Quiero decir realmente. Lo hice". Ella dijo antes de oírlo reír. "¿Por qué te estás riendo?! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!"

"Lo siento lo siento". Dijo Naruto mientras estaba detenida su risa y la miraba, "era muy raro que fueras allí y las preguntas disculpasen un Rubí antes de que llegaras y te enojaste con ella".

"¡¿Qué?! Como-" dijo ella.

"Pero, te juzgo mal". Dijo Naruto cuando Weiss se detuvo y escuchó, "En el día en que te conocí, pensé que eras mala y actúas como una mujer mandona. Pero, te juzgué mal de nuevo. Ahora mismo, eres ... bien ..."

"Bien ...?" Ella preguntó.

La cara de Naruto todavía está pensando porque él va a decir que ella es sí misma, pero que acaba de obtener una cosa brillante. "Eres amable y hermosa".

La cara de Weiss se calentó porque Naruto lo llamaba hermoso. Podía sentir un latido de su corazón mientras se tocaba el pecho.

"¿De dónde viene esto?" Ella preguntó.

"Me gustó, acabo de decir, eres amable y hermosa. ¡Eso es todo-ttabayo!" Naruto antes de mirar la luna rota, "Sabes, Weiss, Ruby es la líder de nuestro equipo." Creo que lo harás y lo alcanzarás en tu sueño. "Sin embargo, tendremos que ayudar a los compañeros de equipo" Ser una cazadora o cazar es muy diferente . No es solo un juego. No se puede hacer nada para enfrentar la vida. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es proteger a la gente como antes de lo que Grimm Sí. Debes asegurarte de Que es un cazador. Quiero ser un Cazador. Quiero proteger a las personas que están cerca de mí y son muy valiosas para mí. tus amigos. Nunca pierdas a tus amigos ... "

Recordó que perdió a su amigo, Neji. Murió en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. que su corazón estaba roto.

Weiss acaba de perder sus palabras. Ella solo miró a su compañero de equipo y escuchó su discurso. Sus lágrimas cayeron de verdad. Ella nunca supo que vendría.

"Naruto ..." dijo ella.

"Perdón por mi largo discurso. Esperaba ..." dijo Naruto, pero fue interrumpido.

"No, está bien, Naruto". Weiss dijo. "Me gusta." Ella recordará haber perdido a los amigos que la recordaron.

"Gracias, Weiss". Naruto sonrió. "Deberíamos volver a dormir. La clase venir mañana".

"Está bien ... y Naruto".

"¿Que pasa?"

"Gracias"

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el aula ...

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Yang preguntó viendo cómo Naruto usaba la silla como su refuerzo para hacerlo alto. Puso el tablero de borrador abierto mientras que cerraba para hacerlo más apretado antes de volver a colocar la silla rápidamente.

"De ninguna manera ..." dijo Ruby mientras sabía lo que Naruto estaba haciendo.

"¿Estás loco? ¡Te vas a meter en problemas!" Weiss dijo.

"Entonces, es culpa de la maestra por llegar tarde a la clase". Dijo Naruto sin expresión, pero sonrió. Él no ha bromeado con su maestro durante mucho tiempo. En este momento, tiene que esperar hasta que un maestro llegue a esa puerta. Entonces, el tablero de dibujo caerá sobre su cabeza. En realidad, le hizo un Kakashi por llegar tarde.

"No puedo esperar para ver esto." Yang sonrió con satisfacción antes de ver la puerta abierta, "Alguien viene". Su rostro es emocionante y no puede esperar a ver quién era el maestro.

A Blake no le importa ver cómo van las bromas.

Ruby mira caer el tablero de borradores hasta que alguien abre la puerta ampliamente.

Weiss se cubrió la cara con las manos para esconderse. No puede creer que su quinto compañero de equipo, Naruto, le esté haciendo una broma a la maestra.

Cuando el maestro abrió la puerta, el borrador cayó sobre la cabeza y se pegó a él. Ruby y Yang intentaron no reír, pero se dieron cuenta de que el profesor era ... Todos estaban en silencio.

"P-Profesor G-Goodwitch". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras saludaba a esa mujer. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era esa mujer de la noche. Oh chico ... la mierda está bajando.

"Naruto". Glynda dijo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía sus cultivos de equitación antes de deslizarlo y destruirlo con hielo.

"¡Ahh! ¡Tan frío! ¡Tan frío! ¡¿Qué demonios, baa-chan ?! ¡Estás intentando matarme!" Naruto lloró.

"Lo siento, Sr. Uzumaki. Si mi alumno no me respeta, tendré que ..."

"¡No! Adiós, baa-chan!" Naruto sonrió con satisfacción mientras corría hacia la puerta y escapó de ella antes de que desatara su furia como un tigre enojado.

"¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Y no me llames baa-chan!" Ella gritó mientras cargaba hacia Naruto

"¡Tendrás que perseguirme primero o tendré que seguir llamándote baa-chan!" Gritó en el pasillo mientras todos estaban sentados allí como si nada.

Yang y Ruby se rieron juntos de lo audaz que estaba por hacer una broma al Profesor Goodwitch. Blake simplemente se sentó allí y escuchó el ruido. Weiss todavía está cubierto su cara roja y no puede creer que Naruto le haya hecho una broma a la maestra. Todos escucharon un gran boom y boom.

Pyrrha simplemente caminó por el pasillo para encontrar su salón de clases antes de ver que Naruto corría a su lado antes de pasar por ella. Su cara es una expresión inestimable, sin tener idea de por qué está corriendo. Su rostro está sudando y rojo.

"¿Naruto? ¿Por qué estás-" Antes de decir eso, ahí está la razón por la cual Naruto está corriendo.

"¡Naruto!" Glynda se enojó mientras se deshacía de sus cultivos para crear un hielo en los pies de Naruto para congelarlos.

"¡Hola, Pirra! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Te veo en clase, ttabayo!" Habló tan rápido antes de llegar a esa enojada maestra. Pyrrha solo sonrió y lo saludó cuando se reía. Eso es todo lo que ella puede hacer.


	6. Capitulo 6

En el escenario, Jaune estaba cansado al pelear con alguien. Sus brazos estaban exhaustos, sosteniendo su espada y su escudo. Levantó la vista hacia el tipo, que se rió de él. Su nombre es Cardin.

Tiene el pelo anaranjado quemado que está peinado hacia atrás con un ligero pico en la parte delantera y los ojos índigo. Viste una armadura gris plateada con adornos dorados. La placa de cofre luce con las alas extendidas. Debajo de la armadura, él usa una camisa negra con adornos rojos y pantalones negros con un cinturón rojo atado a su cintura.

Jaune cargó hacia él mientras equilibraba su espada hacia Cardín, pero su oponente esquivó fácilmente. Jaune miró sorprendido antes que su escudo fuera golpeado por la Maza de Cardin. Afortunadamente, el escudo de Jaune lo salvó de ese ataque, pero salió volando y cayó al suelo. Jaune solo tiene una espada con él. Sostuvo el mango con las manos antes de atacar de nuevo para atacar a Cardin. Cardin bloqueó el ataque.

"Esta es la parte donde pierdes". Cardin dijo

"Sobre mi muerte ..." dijo Jaune, pero la sensación de dolor por la rodilla de Cardin en su estómago. Cayó al suelo. Él ensució de nuevo. Sin pensar en la estrategia, pero es demasiado tarde por ahora. Él tiene un Cardín levantar su Maza en el aire sobre su cabeza e ir a golpearlo. Fue entonces cuando el escenario comenzó el ligero y zumbador de sonido para que se detuviera.

"¡Ya es suficiente, Cardin!" Glynda gritó mientras caminaba hacia los otros estudiantes, "Estudiantes, como pueden ver, el aura del Sr. Arc ahora tiene miedo en rojo. En un momento de estilo de torneo, esto indica que Jaune ya no es apto para la batalla. Jaune ya no es apto para la batalla y que el oficial puede convocar el partido ".

Luego miró a Jaune mientras comentaba: "Señor Arc, han pasado semanas. Intente referirse a su pergamino durante el combate.

Jaune sacó un pergamino, leyendo su propia barra de vida del Equipo JNPR. Su barra de vida es roja significa casi morir o perder. Es una pena que pierda la batalla y no gane.

"No nos gustaría ser engullidos por un Beowolf, ¿no es así?" Glynda preguntó

"Habla por ti mismo". Cardin dijo mientras caminaba fuera del escenario.

"¡Recuerda a todos! El Festival de Actos está a solo unos meses de distancia. No pases mucho tiempo antes de que los estudiantes de los demás comiencen a llegar a Vale, así que sigue practicando. de combate representarán a todos los de Vale "dijo Glynda.

Yang está dando puñetazos en el aire y no puede esperar hasta el inicio del torneo. El cuerpo de Weiss tiembla de emoción y lo mismo ocurre con Ruby. Blake dio una sonrisa simplemente. Naruto se ajustó la diadema y se animó antes de golpear la palma abierta con un puño.

El torneo ... Luchando contra los estudiantes que son otros reinos, ser increíble.

 _"¿Están listos, chicos?"_ Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa en Bijuu.

 **"¡Demonios si!"**

 **"No puedo esperar hasta que comience el torneo".**

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de que la campana sonara, y todos salieron. Se levantó y estuvo a punto de ir a almorzar, pero vio que Pyrrha fruncía el ceño tristemente a Jaune por verlo perder. Jaune solo se quedó allí avergonzado.

 _"Pyrrha ..."_

* * *

 **En la cafetería**

"Ahí estábamos ... en el medio de la noche ..." dijo Nora mientras les contaba sus amigas sobre su sueño.

"Fue un día y ..." dijo Ren

"Estábamos rodeados por ..."

"Eran Beowolves".

"¡Docenas de ellos!" Gritó Nora mientras estaba en la mesa.

"Dos de ellos ..."

La cara de Yang está emocionado mientras escucha la historia de Ren. Ella parece disfrutarlo. A Blake no se prestó mucha atención mientras leía pacíficamente su libro. Weiss está limándose las uñas. Naruto, Ruby y Pyrrha miraron a Jaune hurgando en su comida con su ... expresión de rostro empalidecido.

"Pero no fueron rival y al final ... ¡Ren y yo los bajamos e hicimos un cargamento de Lien vendiendo tapetes Ursa!" Nora dijo

"Ah ... Ha estado teniendo este sueño recurrente durante casi un mes ..." dijo Ren

Pyrrha miró a Jaune y decidió hablar, "Jaune, ¿estás bien?" Él apareció y la miró.

"¿Uh? Oh, sí, ¿por qué?" Preguntó.

"Es solo que pareces un poco ... no está bien ..." dijo Ruby

"Eh, chicos, estoy bien ... En serio, ¡miren!" Dijo Jaune mientras levantaba el pulgar antes de soltar su risa nerviosa.

"Jaune, sé que no estás bien. Jaune te ha estado intimidando mucho". Dijo Naruto antes de escuchar el sonido de la risa desde aquí.

Todos volcaron su atención al Equipo CRNL. Ven a una chica con pelo largo castaño y orejas de conejo que sobresalen estando rodeada por ellos. La molestaban cuando un tipo se burlaba de ella y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza como orejas de conejo. Al decirle a la niña con orejas de conejo, ella es un fauno.

"Jaune, Cardin te ha estado molestando desde la primera semana de clases", dijo Pirra.

"¿A quién te refieres con Cardin Winchester? Nah ... solo le gusta perder el tiempo, ya sabes, bromas prácticas". Jaune dijo

"Él es un matón". Ella dijo.

"Oh, por favor ... Nombra una vez que me ha intimidado ..." Jaune se rió nerviosamente.

Ya en el tiempo, Jaune caminaba por el pasillo mientras llevaba el libro en sus brazos. Fue golpeado por Cardin cuando lo dejó caer el libro. En otra ocasión, Jaune abandonó la clase antes de que Cardin disparara el escudo para hacer una versión grande y bloqueara la entrada que no puede atravesarla. Por último, Cardin empujó un Jaune hacia el casillero y presionó el botón mientras se lanzaba hacia el cielo.

"No llegué lejos de la escuela ..." Dijo.

"Jaune, sabes que si vez necesitas ayuda, solo puedes preguntar ..." dijo Pyrrha.

"¡Oh!" Nora dijo mientras se levantaba sobre la mesa de nuevo, "¡Le romperemos las piernas!"

"Chicos, de verdad, ¡está bien!" Dijo Jaune mientras se levantaba y llevaba su almuerzo, "Además, no es como si fuera solo un idiota para mí, es un idiota para todos".

"¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!" La conejita lloró cuando su oreja de conejo fue agarrada y tirada por Cardin, "¡Por favor, para!" Ella suplicó.

"¡Te dije que era real!" Cardin se rió cruelmente mientras tiraba de su oreja de conejo más fuerte, pero alguien lo agarró de la rama y lo aplastó para dejar ir a la conejita. Cardin llora dolorosamente. La conejita tenía una caída al suelo antes de que la persona fuera de la cintura y la agarrara para la espalda de alguien. Mira quién está aquí. Es Naruto. Él está aquí para salvar el día.

"No voy a repetir otra vez. Deje a la niña sola o de lo contrario nadie se lastima. Estoy harta de matones como usted. Naruto dijo: volviendo a su atención a la conejita, "Quiero que revises a mis amigos". Se refiere a su Equipo RWUBY y amigos del Equipo JNPR.

"Pero ... te van a hacer daño". Ella dijo antes de que Naruto sonriera.

"No te preocupes por mí. No hay problema alguno conmigo. Confía en mí". Dijo mientras la conejita caminaba rápidamente hacia la mesa de Ruby.

Cuando Naruto suelta el brazo de Cardin, Cardin repentinamente lo ataca, pero él esquiva sus golpes y se aleja de él. Mientras lo hacía, su parte trasera se movió hacia atrás. Su postura es como la postura de la lucha de Rock Lee.

"Perra ... Crees que eres un pez gordo. ¡Tráelo, muchachos!" Ordenó Cardin mientras sus tres compañeros de equipo se dirigían hacia él.

Un tipo nombra a Russel con un mohawk verde claro, fue el primero en cargar contra Naruto. Levantó su puño y hacia su cara, pero Naruto simplemente se agacha y gira la pierna baja para perder el equilibrio. Russel fue enviado a un accidente sobre la mesa y se deslizó hasta el final. Naruto respiró profundamente lentamente antes de enfrentarse a otro oponente.

Hay otro tipo llamado Dove con cabello castaño claro, que miró a Naruto por herir a su compañero de equipo.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Estaba atacando a Naruto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero se apartó para esquivarlo. El rodillas ataque en el estómago.

El siguiente es el nombre del hombre Cielo con pelo largo, peinado hacia atrás, cabello azul oscuro. Parece ser duro como el pensamiento de Naruto.

Naruto ve que el cielo comenzó a subir, levantando su puño y apuntando a su cara. Naruto suspiró mientras esquivaba por completo los golpes. Él abrió su mano y fue a darle una palmada en la cara a Cielo.

"Uzumaki Bitch Slap!" Gritó mientras golpeaba la cara de cielo, haciendo la más fuerte bofetada. Todos pueden escuchar esa bofetada en la cafetería. Ruby y sus amigas escucharon que también antes de dejar caer sus mandíbulas.

"Esa es ... la bofetada más fuerte que jamás haya visto". Yang comentó.

Sky se dio la vuelta y se estrelló en el suelo antes de perder la conciencia. Su mejilla fue completamente roja y tenía una marca de bofetadas.

"Guau ... está fuera de un resfriado". Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo inconsciente en el suelo antes de volverse hacia Cardin, quien era el último.

"Voy a vencerlo y ganar esto, niño". Cardin dijo mientras se estaba rompiendo los nudillos.

"En ese caso ..." dijo Naruto mientras su mano tomaba algo en su bolsillo, buscando algo que pudiera derrotar al matón. Su cara comenzó a sonreír antes de sacar un libro de manga en su mano. La cara de Cardín es una expresión de confusión.

"¿Qué pasa? Solo apúrate y mátame". Dijo Naruto

"¿En serio? Un libro". El matón dijo.

"Sí, solo quiero saber qué pasa después, pero no te preocupes, no hagas ninguna diferencia contra ustedes". Naruto dijo leyendo su manga y se burló de Cardin.

Cardin apretó los dientes con enojó por haberse burlado de Naruto antes de acercarse a él y gritó: "¡Nadie se burla de mí!" Le dio un puñetazo en la cara antes de esquivarlo.

Naruto bloqueó el puño de Cardín mientras continúa leyendo su manga. Se agachó cuando Cardin lo pateó. Entonces, hay un hijo antes de dar un puñetazo en la cabeza. Sin embargo, Naruto de repente desapareció antes de que Cardin lo golpeara. Parecía sorprendido cuando Naruto desapareció. ¿A dónde fue él?

"Un Huntsman no debería dejar que el enemigo se meta detrás de él varias veces, idiota". Naruto dijo que estaba justo detrás de él haciendo sentadillas. Sus manos son un dedo y un dedo medio (similar al sello de mano del Tigre).

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Ruby listo mientras miraba los dedos de Naruto ... algo así como un ataque furtivo. Ese índice ... está apuntando algo. Parece que apunta a Carlin ... Oh chico. Oooohhh muchacho! ¡Ella lo descubre!

"Oye, oye, ¿estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?" Yang le sonrió a Ruby con cara de rojo.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōg (Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu) ..." dijo Naruto con sus ojos brillantes mientras sus dedos apuñaban un Cardín en el culo haciéndole gritar, dolor y vergüenza. "¡Sennen Goroshi (mil años de la muerte)!" Tira un Cardín una gran distancia, estrellándose contra el techo.

"¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!" Ruby dijo mientras bajaba sus mandíbulas.

"¡Tengo que aprender ese movimiento!" Yang dijo, trató de copiar como Naruto.

"¡Eww, Naruto! ¿Qué clase de movimiento es ese?" Preguntó Weiss con un rubor, se cubrió la cara excepto que sus ojos estaban mirando.

Pyrrha cerró los ojos y no se esperaba que Naruto hiciera ... un movimiento muy incómodo. Su cara es tan roja. Ella ni siquiera puede mirar, pero echó un vistazo.

"Sepa que lugar". Naruto sonrió con satisfacción al ver que el grupo de Cardin llevaba a su líder y se fue de la cafetería. Después de la pelea, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Sus amigos estaban animando y felices por él.

"Naruto, eso fue muy amable de lo que hiciste". Pyrrha sonrió.

Naruto dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y feliz de ayudar a una conejita y enseñar la materia de los matones. Él aprendió cómo es el mundo y el problema. Humanos matones Fauno. Fauno discrimina a la raza.

Mientras está pensando en eso, su brazalete se siente como si lo tiraran. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la conejita.

La conejita hace tapping con los dedos y es tímida al mirarla a la cara. Ella no sabe qué decirle a Naruto por salvarle la vida. Ella es un fauno. Ese rubio es un humano.

"¿Estás bien? Espero que tus orejas de cono no sean tan fuertes para Cardin". Dijo Naruto

"Yo estoy bien." T-Gracias por salvarme. Mi nombre es Velvet Scarlatina. Ella dijo en un tono suave.

"No hay problema. Soy Naruto Uzumaki y estoy en el equipo RWUBY". Naruto dijo antes de darse cuenta de que la chica está en la cafetería, que ya tiene su propio equipo, "Por cierto, si estás aquí, ¿dónde está tu equipo?"

"Mi equipo no está aquí". La última pregunta que recibí fue: "¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Estoy acostumbrado a que este tipo de cosas sucedan cada vez que mi equipo no esté cerca".

Eso es una mentira.

Naruto sabe que Velvet ha pasado por mucha depresión en el pasado. Su pasado como Fauno debe estar triste. Su sensación es casi como él en el pasado. En su pasado, la gente lo trató como nadie. Nadie.

"Velvet, no deberías decir eso". Dijo Naruto cuando Velvet se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó, "porque está herido en mi corazón." Recuerdo que una vez, que tenía un bebé nacido llorando por los padres moribundos. Pero, dio la calidez de las palabras y logró detener el grito antes ... . En ese momento, la gente comenzó a tratar a un niño como a un niño porque tenía miedo a algo. los obligados a mantenerse alejados de esa cosa ".

Velvet y los demás casi lloraron por su historia. Sus ojos se estaban desgarrando. La historia de Naruto es muy emotiva y triste sobre el niño que sufrió mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

"Naruto ... tú ..." dijo Velvet, no sabía qué decirle. Ella siente pena por escuchar su historia. Sus lágrimas se cayeron. Ella recordó en el pasado, que los humanos la odiaban. Nadie quiere ser amigo de Faunus. Pero, Naruto ... él es especial. Ella ve su mano levantada y la ofrece que la sostenga.

"Seamos amigos. No me importa si alguien es Faunus o no, pero aún quiero ser amigo contigo. Dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Velvet no puede creer que Naruto quiera ser su amiga. Nadie nunca le pregunta. Lentamente mueve su mano a mano y la ayuda antes de comenzar a llorar.

"Oye, no llores. Eres demasiado lindo cuando haces eso". Dijo Naruto, viendo el grito de terciopelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba, "Vamos. Dame tu sonrisa. Una gran sonrisa".

Velvet lo miró antes de mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

"¡Gracias!" Ella dijo antes y le dio una sonrisa cálida mientras se tiraba a sus mejillas, "¡Me encantaría ser tu amiga!"

* * *

Siguiente clase, los estudiantes estaban en el aula y conocieron a su nuevo maestro. Su nombre es Bartholomew Oobleck, pero lo llamó Profesor Oobleck.

Tiene el cabello verde desordenado y una camisa blanca parcialmente metida en su pantalón verde oscuro y el cuello levantado, mostrando una corbata amarilla floja, junto con zapatos marrones y negros desiguales. También tiene lentes redondos que parecen ser opacos.

Hay una cosa por la que todo el mundo está durmiendo ... porque el profesor Oobleck está hablando demasiado rápido y sigue acercándose y alejándose como un conejo.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha sido subyugado o discriminado por su herencia de Faunus?" Profesor Oobleck preguntó.

Algunos de los estudiantes levantaron la mano. Velvet también tiene la mano y nerviosa por hacer eso.

"¡Terrible, simplemente horrible! Recuerden, estudiantes, ¡es precisamente esta clase de ignorancia la que engendra la violencia!" Oobleck tomó un trago de café mientras continuaba, "Quiero decir, quiero decir, solo miro lo que sucedió en White Fang. Ahora, ¿cuál de ustedes, jóvenes académicos, puede decirme que hay muchos temas que es el punto de inflexión? el tercer año del camino? "

Weiss ombligo su mano, dando una respuesta cuando Oobleck la llamó.

"La batalla en Fort Castle". Ella respondió.

"¡Buena respuesta! ¿Y quién puede decirme la ventaja que el Fundo tenía sobre las fuerzas del general Lagune?" Preguntó.

Jaune estaba durmiendo hasta la cabeza por golpear un balón de fútbol que Cardin lanzó.

"¡Oye!" Jaune protestó antes de llamar la atención de Oobleck que se acercaba.

"¡Sr. Arc! ¡Finalmente contribuyendo a la clase! ¡Esto es excelente! ¡Excelente! ¿Cuál es la respuesta?" El profesor Oobleck hizo una pregunta.

Jaune no sabe cuál fue la respuesta porque ha dormido. Trató de pensar, pero a su compañero, Pyrrha está tratando de darle la respuesta.

"La respuesta ... La ventaja ... del fauno ... fue por las cosas de ese tipo ..." Comenzó al ver que se tapaba los ojos con la mano, "¡Binoculares!"

La clase comenzó a reírse de él por escuchar la respuesta tonta. Naruto estaba afuera del salón de clase, de pie frente a la pared junto a la puerta, y escuchaba dentro del salón de clases, que escuchó la risa. Él está muy preocupado por Jaune y sus habilidades.

 **"¿Salir de él?" Matatabi preguntó**

"Sí, no creo que puedas sobrevivir en una batalla real". Naruto comentó sobre la habilidad de Jaune.

 **"Pero, él tiene un aura". Chomei dijo**

Naruto asintió con él. Jaune tiene un aura, pero algo sospechoso sobre él. Al comienzo donde comenzó Beacon, Jaune no tiene uno. Naruto no siente el aura de él, pero en el bosque ... Jaune tiene aura ahora.

La campana sonó justo cuando los estudiantes salieron del aula de Oobleck. Están Blake y Weiss antes de que Naruto les dijera que se adelantaran a él y los alcanzaran más tarde. Él ve al equipo JNPR, Nora, Ren y Pyrrha.

Pero, ¿dónde está Jaune? ¿No estaba él con ellos?

"Continúa adelante. Esperaré a Jaune". Pyrrha dijo mientras sus compañeros de equipo se adelantaron. Ella lanzó su suspiro porque Jaune se quedó en el aula por el cumpleaños de Cardin. Él también se queda ahí, también.

"¡Yo, Pyrrha!" Dijo Naruto antes de que Pyrrha se sorprendiera por no saber que él estaba allí.

"¡Naruto, eres temprano!" Ella dijo en una voz sorprendente.

"Si." Naruto dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su propia cabeza, "Yo un poco ... bromeo con la Profesora Goodwitch otra vez, pero ella no me encontrará". Él se siente un poco raro sobre Glynda. Ella es su próximo objetivo. Le gusta un poco porque su forma de actuar es casi como Iruka Sensei.

"Sabes que tienes problemas por hacer eso". Ella dijo.

"Yo sé eso". Naruto sonrió. Por supuesto, le hizo muchas bromas a su maestro. "Por cierto, ¿estás esperando a Jaune?"

"Sí, lo estoy esperando". Ella dijo

Naruto está mirando a Pyrrha. Recordó que Jaune estaba con Pyrrha en el bosque.

"Pyrrha, ¿has notado algo?" Preguntó.

"¿Notando qué?" Pyrrha se preguntó.

"Se trata de Jaune. Lo vi pelear con Cardin. Su habilidad con la espada no era demasiado grande. No creo que no sobreviva luchando contra Grimm". Él dijo.

La cara de Pyrrha se sorprende cuando Naruto habla sobre Jaune. "Lo sé. Por eso quiero ayudarlo. Entrenarlo". Ella dijo.

"Para ser honesto, creo que Jaune es ..." Naruto no puede decir que Jaune se está escondiendo o lo fingió porque lastimaría la sensación de Pirra. Él iba a decir eso, pero decidió no decirle.

En ese momento, Jaune finalmente vendió el salón de clases, pero Cardin lo empujó mientras se reía. Naruto y Pyrrha ayudaron a su amigo a levantarse, mirando a Carlin que lo empujó.

"Sabes, realmente le romperé las piernas". Dijo Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, me tengo que ir. Simplemente los dejo solos". Dijo Naruto mientras decidía antes de saludar a Pyrrha mientras ella le devolvía el saludo. Cuando se fue, Pirra tuvo la idea de que ayudar a Jaune a levantarse.

"Tengo una idea". Ella dijo mientras agarraba su mano antes de correr con él, "¡Aquí, ven conmigo!"

* * *

En la noche, Pirra llevó a Jaune al techo de Beacon.

"Pyrrha, sé que estoy pasando por un momento difícil en este momento, pero no estoy ... deprimido. Siempre puedo ser un granjero de algo ..." dijo Jaune antes de ser empujado e interrumpido por Pyrrha mientras gritaba "No" .

"¡Esa no es la razón por la cual te traje aquí! Jaune, que está pasando por un momento difícil en la clase. Y que aún no eres el más fuerte de los luchadores, así que ..." Pyrrha respira fuerte antes de decir: "Quiero ¡para ayudarte!"

"¿Q-qué?" Jaune preguntó sin sorpresa.

"¡Podemos entrenar aquí después de la clase donde nadie puede molestarnos!" Pyrrha respondió

"¿Crees que necesito ayuda?" Jaune preguntó

"N-no! No, eso no es lo que quise decir".

"Pero lo acabas de decir".

"Jaune, todo el mundo necesita un pequeño empujón de vez en cuando. Has llegado a Beacon, eso dice mucho de lo que eres capaz".

Jaune se dio vuelta y sospechó lo equivocado que estaba. Ella no sabe por qué está aquí. Algo no se siente bien sobre esto.

"Estás equivocado ... Yo no pertenezco aquí". Él dijo

"Eso es algo terrible que decir, ¡por supuesto que sí!" Dijo Pyrrha.

"¡No, no lo hago!" Jaune dijo. "No fui aceptado realmente en Beacon".

La cara de Pyrrha se sonrojó y preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, ¡no fui a la Escuela de Combate! ¡No pasé ningún examen! ¡No gané mi lugar en esta Academia! ¡Mentí! Conseguí algunas transcripciones falsas y mentí". Jaune confesó.

Los ojos de Pyrrha se levantaron con expresión de sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¿Pero, por qué?" Ella preguntó.

"¡Porque mi padre, mi abuelo y su padre antes que él, todos eran guerreros! Todos fueron héroes. Yo también quería ser uno ... Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno". Él dijo.

"¡Entonces déjame ayudarte!" Pyrrha dijo mientras caminaba hacia él antes de poner su mano en el hombro de Jaune, pero le pasó la mano.

"¡No quiero ayuda! ¡No quiero ser la damisela en apuros! ¡Quiero ser el héroe!" El grito

"Jaune, yo-"

"¡Estoy cansado de ser el idiota adorable, atrapado en el árbol mientras sus amigos pelean por sus vidas! ¿No lo entiendes? Si no puedo hacerlo solo ... ¿entonces qué puedo hacer?"

Pyrrha no puede creer que Jaune mintió y fingió sus transcripciones para llevarlo a Beacon. Pero, la razón por la que está aquí porque quiere convertir en héroe el gusto por su padre y su abuelo. Sin embargo, sus habilidades no son tan buenas.

Ella quería ayudarlo mientras caminaba hacia Jaune, pero él se apartó de ella.

"Solo, déjame en paz. ¿De acuerdo?" Preguntó.

Pyrrha frunció el ceño cuando decidió dejarlo solo antes de hablar, "Si eso es lo que crees que es lo mejor". Ella caminó hacia la planta baja. Supone que Jaune no necesita su ayuda. Él ya decidió hacer lo suyo.

* * *

Naruto se despertó tan tarde porque hacía demasiado calor en su habitación. Trató de abrir la ventana, pero no es suficiente. Entonces, decidí salir a tomar aire fresco como solía hacerlo. La venta de su puerta, pero a Jaune, parado frente a la puerta.

"Oye, Jaune". Dijo cuando Jaune se hizo antes de darse la vuelta hacia él.

"Oh, eres tú" Él dijo

"Sí, pero ¿qué haces tan tarde? Sabes que mañana iremos de excursión". Dijo Naruto.

"Yo ... eh ..." Jaune trató de pensar en la forma de mentirle a Naruto, pero no puedo hacer eso a su amigo, "Naruto, lo eché a perder. Hice algo que no debería haber hecho y ahora Cardin me tiene. una correa y Pyrrha ni siquiera me hablo ... Estoy empezando a pensar que venir a esta escuela fue una mala idea ". Se desliza contra la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo.

"Soy un fracaso ..."

Naruto lo miró. Fracaso ... Solía ser un fracaso en Ninja Academy.

"No, Jaune. No eres un fracaso. Eres un líder del equipo JNPR. No puedes fallar por ellos". Él dijo

"Pero, ¿y si no soy un líder?" Jaune preguntó

Naruto se unió a él en el piso y habló, "Jaune, quizás sea un fracaso en la escuela cuando eras un niño". Jaune gimió mientras se hundía más abajo en el suelo, "Al igual que yo". Luego lo miró con una mirada de sorpresa.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Preguntó mientras Naruto presionó su mano en su hombro. Además, él puso algo en él.

"Sip, cuando tenía trece años, no pasé ningún examen en mi escuela porque no estudie bien, me salteé la escuela y bromeé. Mi maestra me dio una gran F por fallar en la clase. Alguien me dijo que era un fracaso".

"¿Qué hiciste después de que fallaste?"

"Les dije que los probaré mal. Seguí yendo y viniendo hasta que pasé mi prueba. Mire, fallar no la razón para hacer todo el tiempo que crea. fracaso. Eres Jaune Arc, el líder del equipo JNPR ".

Los ojos de Jaune se levantaron cuando estaba asombrado. Realmente bombeó su corazón para mejorar. Él miró el puño. Le dice que no abandonó el sueño y que se puede permitir ser un fracaso como líder.

"Bueno, me sentí más fresco ahora. Buenas noches, Jaune". Naruto sonrió mientras abría la puerta antes de detenerse y tenía las últimas palabras, "Nunca te rindas. Nunca vuelvas a mi palabra porque esa es mi manera de Huntsman".

Hizo que los ojos de Jaune se ensancharan. Él ve una luz. Naruto de repente usa una capa blanca con palabras japonesas (Hokage) y sombrero de paja rojo.

"Woah ..." Jaune se imaginó de él, pero se desvaneció. Es solo el habitual Naruto con ropa de pijama antes de cerrar la puerta.

En la otra habitación, Pyrrha había escuchado el discurso de Naruto todo el tiempo. Ella sonrió ante sus palabras cuando sus manos se posaron en su corazón. Su discurso fue sorprendente y valiente. Su corazón se aceleró. Naruto fue una persona increíble.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el Equipo RWUBY, el Equipo JNPR y el Equipo CRNL estaban en la excursión con el Profesor Goodwitch.

"Sí, estudiantes, el bosque de Forever Fall es realmente hermoso. Pero no estamos aquí para verlo. El profesor Peaches les pidió a todos ustedes que reconocen las muestras de los árboles en el interior de este bosque. de ti mueres mientras lo haces ". Glynda dijo mientras que se detenía antes de que todos detuvieran la caminata. Jaune ha llevado frascos y la caja blanca antes del chocar contra la espalda de Cardin mientras lo miraba.

"Cada uno de ustedes debe juntar una jarra de savia roja". El profesor les mostró a los estudiantes una jarra de savia roja, "Sin embargo, este libro está lleno de las criaturas de Grimm, así que asegúrate de permanecer junto a tus compañeros de equipo. Nos reuniremos aquí a las cuatro en punto. Diviértete. y Naruto ".

"Si." Dijo Naruto, miró a Glynda.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses". Glynda lo fulminó con la mirada por haberla bromeado.

"Sí, Baa-chan". Naruto sonrió con satisfacción mientras corría hacia sus amigos antes de que ella se enojara con él de nuevo.

"Vamos, amigo. Vámonos". Cardin dijo, agarró duramente a Jaune por la espalda y lo arrastró junto con él. Jaune miró a Pyrrha que estaba esperando que se uniera, pero se alejó y se fue con el equipo de Cardin.

* * *

"Oye, Buen trabajo, chico Jauney. Ahora que no fue muy difícil, ¿no es así?" Cardin preguntó mientras Jaune estaba cargando su vasija de savia antes de tirar al suelo.

"Creo que soy alérgico a esto". Él dijo

"Genial, genial. Así que, Jaune, apúrate a que te preguntas a ti mismo," ¿Por qué mi amigo? ¿Quién me pidió que recogiera seis jarras de savia de árbol cuando solo somos cinco? "

"Esta es una de las muchas preguntas que me hizo el hecho hoy, sí". Él dijo

"Bueno, ven conmigo y lo descubrirás".

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra área, los otros estudiantes estaban recolectando la savia de los árboles cercanos. Se había llenado una jarra de savia y se había cambiado a Nora por otra vacía. Mientras llenaba otro, escucha un sonido de lamer desde atrás. Se da vuelta y ve que la boca de Nora tiene un color rosa rojizo.

Naruto y Pyrrha fueron ayudados mutuamente como equipo. Pyrrha está sosteniendo una jarra vacía para él cuando llena el tarro.

"Naruto, ¿estás seguro de que sabe qué árboles tiene?" Ella preguntó.

Naruto mientras sostenía un kunai para hacer un agujero. "No te preocupes por mí. Soy profesional y sé exactamente qué árbol ..." Cortó el árbol y luego el rocío de savia roja en su rostro.

Pyrrha intentó no reírse de él, pero lo hizo. Ella rompió a reír mientras sostenía el estómago con las manos. Ella lo señaló.

La cara de Naruto no está de humor y que se puede eliminar de la savia, pero es muy pegajosa. Él no puede deshacerse de eso. Él necesita algo que pueda borrarlo.

"Aquí". Alguien le ofreció un Naruto un pañuelo blanco de copo de nieve.

"Weiss ..." dijo Naruto, viendo un Weiss darle un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara. Él se sorprendió de que ella le comprara el pañuelo. Por cierto, su cara es roja.

"Limpia tu cara. Te ves ... sucio". Ella dijo, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirarlo porque no quería que alguien como Ruby la mirara.

Naruto agarró suavemente el pañuelo y se limpió la cara, pero el olor del pañuelo es ... muy agradable. "Gracias, Weiss. Eres muy agradable mujer-dattebayo!" Él le dio su sonrisa deslumbrante.

La cara de Weiss está roja cuando sus palabras la ganaron gracias a sus palabras, mientras hablaba, "¡De nada, idiota! ¡Sí, idiota!" Ella se dio vuelta mientras caminaba hacia otro árbol.

Naruto termina de limpiar la savia de su cara con un pañuelo que era de Weiss. El pañuelo se ensució y lo secó porque lo usó en la cara.

"Prometo que lavaré tu pañuelo". Él dijo.

Muy atrás, detrás de una pequeña colina, Jaune y el Equipo CRDL se esconden allí.

"Cardin, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó

"Payback". dijo Cardin.

"¿Pyrrha y Naruto?" Jaune preguntó en estado de shock.

"Ésos son ellos. Pelirroja, sé todo, piensa que es tan inteligente y que el rubio cree que puede vencerme". Cardin gruñó al recordar que su culo fue aplastado por el dedo de Naruto y gritó "Mil años de la muerte". Sacó una caja de cartón zumbando con mayúscula "W".

"Muy bien, muchachos. Ayer por la noche, el viejo Jaune, fue una nueva entrega de avispas con pinzas, y ahora vamos a ponerlas a trabajar. cosas desagradables como dulces. Estoy pensando que es hora de que los enseñemos una cosa o dos ".

Cardin agarró una Jaune por su sudadera con capucha, se levantó y me empujó la jarra en un cofre, "Y lo vas a hacer".

"¿Hacer qué?" Jaune se preguntó.

"Golpéalos con la savia". Cardin dijo: "O eso, o voy a tener una conversación con Goodwitch, y estarás en el primer dirigible fuera de Beacon".

Jaune sostuvo la jarra de savia en su mano mientras miraba. Miró al Equipo. CRDL lo está mirando para lanzarlo. Jaune se volvió hacia él, levantó la jarra y intentó arrojarla hacia Naruto y Pyrrha, pero la retuvo.

"…No." Él dijo

"¿Qué dijiste?" Cardin preguntó.

"¡Dije que no!" Gritó Jaune mientras tiraba el tarro de un Cardin, pero se dio cuenta de que lo golpeó justo en frente de él.

"Oh-ho-ho, lo ha hecho ahora ..." Dijo.

Jaune fue agarrada en su hombro por Sky y Russel mientras lo sostenían. Cardin le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Jaune y se dejó caer al suelo.

"Sabes que no fue inteligente, muchacho Jauney. Me aseguro de que te enviemos de vuelta a mamá en pequeños pedazos".

"No me importa lo que me hagas". Dijo Jaune mientras miraba a Jaune, "... pero no estás jugando con mi equipo, mis amigos! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos!" Él comenzó a actuar como su amigo, Naruto, quien protegió a los amigos.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que puedes hablar así? ¿Crees que ahora eres un hombre fuerte?" Cardin preguntó enojado antes de ver a Jaune sonreír. Eso lo enojó aún más cuando se levantó el puño otra vez y golpeó la cara de Jaune.

 **"Te metiste con la persona equivocada ..."**

Los ojos de Cardin se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó una voz. Esa voz sueña como un demonio. Era demasiado tarde para detener su puño. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Jaune, pero una luz brillante brilló desde Jaune. Cardin estaba gritando de dolor mientras sostenía su mano. Jaune es liberado o debería decir Kurama quien controló su mente. ¿Cómo? Recuerdo la última noche en que Naruto y Jaune estaban charlando, Naruto colocó su mano sobre Jaune y mandó pequeñas partes del Chakra de Kurama al cuerpo de Jaune.

Kurama también puede controlar a cualquiera cuando su Chakra entró en él. Kurama revisó este rubio y débil cuerpo, pero admitió que su aura no era tan mala. Siente que este cuerpo está completamente curado, mirando su mano mientras brillan débilmente en blanco.

 **"No está mal, no está nada mal". Kurama asintió antes de mirar un Cardín que se asustó de él cuando lo vio, "Sorprendido, perra".**

En ese momento, hubo un bajo gruñido desde este bosque. Kurama que se encuentra cerca.

 **"Bueno, es hora de que me vaya". Kurama dijo mientras salía de la mente de Jaune.**

La vista de Jaune está mareada porque ha recibido un puñetazo de Cardín y no recuerda después de eso.

"¡Eso es gran Ursa!" Russel lloró.

* * *

Naruto dejó caer la jarra cuando sentía que la presencia de Kurama se había ido, ya que advirtió que Jaune y los demás estaban en problemas.

"¡Yang! ¡Tú y Blake, ve a buscar al Profesor Goodwitch!" Gritó mientras todos lo miraban confusos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué-" Yang iba a preguntar, pero ella a los miembros del Equipo CRDL corriendo de esta manera por el rugido.

"¡Ursa! ¡Ursa!" Dove lloró cuando se encontró con Yang antes de agarrar su collar.

"¡¿Que donde ?!" Preguntó mientras Naruto corría hacia ella.

"¡Allá atrás, Pyrrha, Ruby y Weiss, chicas, vienes conmigo!" Dijo mientras tres asentían con él.

"Ren y Nora, ve con Blake y Yang. ¡Podría haber más de ellos!" Dijo Pyrrha.

* * *

Naruto y sus amigos estaban en el bosque. Lo lograron hasta que vieron que Cardin estaba escapando de una gran Ursa, pero Cardin fue golpeado por su pata al caer al suelo. Afortunadamente, su armadura de cofre lo salvó, pero esta vez no.

"¡Oh no!" Ruby dijo en expresión de pánico.

Cardin intenta levantarse y alejarse del oso Grimm antes de que lo mate, pero es demasiado tarde. Alzó su pata y se deslizó hacia él aún ... un escudo bloqueó el ataque de Cardin. Es Jaune y le salvó la vida. Sin embargo, luchó para defender un Cardin ya que la zarpa lo está empujando.

Ruby y Weiss lo iban a salvar, pero ...

"¡Espere!" Pyrrha llamó.

Jaune le acuchilló the stomach a Uras antes de apartar su pata. Ursa arremetió e intentó aplastarlo. Él esquivó el ataque al piso del camino y saltó sobre otro ataque, pero fue lanzado por la garra de Ursa y se hizo volar en el aire. Rodó y logró levantarse mientras corría hacia Cardín. Él cargó antes de saltar el ataque. La Ursa golpeó una Jaune de lado y lo envió al suelo.

Jaune tiene una respiración pesada por luchar contra la Osa. Es duro y duro Miró el pergamino en su escudo para comprobar que su nivel de Aura estaba en rojo. Miró a Ursa. Él nunca se da por vencido. Nunca vuelvas atrás en su palabra porque esa es su manera Huntsman. Lanzó su grito de batalla, comenzó a cargarse contra la Osa antes de que comenzara a atacarlo como lo hizo.

Naruto vio que Jaune se había dejado abrir para que Ursa pudiera atacarlo. Pyrrha también lo vio. Levantó su mano hacia abajo mientras que la energía oscura soplaba alrededor de su mano. Su oscuro brillo de energía lo envió al escudo de Jaune mientras lo rodeaba y lo hizo levantarse para bloquear el ataque de Ursa. Su ataque se deslizó hacia abajo en su escudo antes de que tuviera la opción de golpear al oso. Sostuvo su espada con fuerza mientras cortaba a través del cuello de Ursa y luego la cabeza cayó al suelo cuando el cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo.

Ruby y Weiss se sorprendieron al ver una jaune que bloqueó el ataque de Ursa y lo terminó. Naruto también está sorprendido, también. Jaune no bloqueó ese ataque. Fue Pyrrha. Ella usó el brillo de la energía oscura para controlar su escudo y el juego antes de que Ursa lo atacara.

"Uhh ... ¿Qué?" Ruby preguntó.

"Cómo hizo ...?" Weiss preguntó.

"Bueno, Ruby tiene su velocidad, Naruto tiene su elemento, y tienes tus glifos. Mi apariencia es la polaridad". Pyrrha respondió.

"¿Polaridad?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Significa que puede controlar el magnetismo". Weiss respondió por él.

"Oh ... interesante. Creo que puede controlar mi arena o tu arena". Shukaku dijo.

Ruby comenzó a impresionar y dijo: "¡Los imanes también son geniales!"

Pyrrha está empezando a abandonar el bosque antes de que Weiss lo notara.

"¿Espera, un lugar vas?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí, ¡tenemos que decirles lo que pasó!" Ruby dijo

"Podríamos ..." dijo Pyrrha.

"O quieres mantener nuestro pequeño secreto". Dijo Naruto.

* * *

En la noche, en lo alto del techo, Jaune se miró y miró la luz de Beacon.

"No Cardin esta noche?" Pyrrha wonder while caminaba hacia su lado y Naruto también también.

"Sí, pensé que ustedes dos eran los mejores amigos". Preguntó Naruto

"Pyrrha ... Naruto ..." dijo Jaune volteándose hacia ellos antes de hacer una reverencia en disculpas, "¡Lo siento! ¡Era un idiota! Solo estabas tratando de ser amable, y ... tenía todas esas cosas de cosas divertidas macho en mi cabeza ... "

"¡Woah, ahi, hombre!" Naruto detuvo a Jaune por hacer eso, "Está bien, amigo. Somos tus amigos".

"Tiene razón. Somos tus amigos". Pyrrha dijo mientras Jaune sonreía, "Tu equipo realmente extraño, ventaja, sabes".

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando Naruto la siguió.

"Debes bajar. Ren hizo panqueques ~ Sin jarabe, sin embargo, puedes agradecer a Nora por eso". Ella dijo.

"¡Espere!" Jaune llamó mientras estaba detenido y volvió a mirar, "Sé que no me lo merezcó después de todo lo que pasó, pero ¿estaba dispuesto a ayudarme? Para ayudarme a ser una mejor pelea y Huntsman". Él le preguntó a Pyrrha.

Pirra se volcó hacia Naruto si Jaune podía entrenar con ella. Naruto asintió mientras Pyrrha sonreía cuando decidieron. Pyrrha dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Jaune mientras de repente lo empujaba al suelo.

"¡Oye!" Jaune gritó.

"Tu postura es incorrecta. Debes estar más ancho y estar más cerca del suelo". Ella sonrió mientras Naruto se reía y caminaba hacia él. Ayudó a Jaune a ponerse de pie.

"Tu entrenamiento será mañana, pero debes descansar primero". Naruto sonrió, dispuesto a ayudar a Jaune también. Él le enseñará algunos de sus Taijutsu para aprender a luchar sin un arma.

"¡Está bien, lo haré!" Jaune dijo en el bombo.

"¡Bueno!" Naruto dijo mientras él, Pyrrha y Jaune caminaban hacia la salida, pero él tenía una cosa más antes de ir a entrenar mañana, "Oh sí, mañana será mejor que te saltes el desayuno o de lo contrario vas a vomitar".

Jaune le dio un segundo para mirar.

... ..!

"¡¿Qué?!" Él gritó en una expresión de asombro.

Pyrrha dejó escapar una risita, "Hey, Naruto".

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó.

"Gracias."

"¿Para qué?"

"Por lo que le dices a Jaune anoche".

La cara de Naruto está sudando cuando descubre que Pyrrha había escuchado su discurso todo el tiempo desde la última noche.

"Sí ... de nada". Él dijo.

"Sabes, tu discurso emocional realmente nos ayudó a mí y me envió mejor ahora". Dijo Pyrrha, dándole a su sonrisa más hermosa vez vez brillante.

La cara de Naruto de repente se sonrojó cuando Pyrrha sonrió así. Sus ojos se levantaron, dándose cuenta de algo similar a ... su madre.

"De hecho, creo que las pasas de maravilla gracias a tu pelo rojo dattebayo". De repente suelta.

"¿Naruto ...?" Pyrrha lo miró con un dedo rubor en las mejillas, "¿Q-qué dijiste?"

"¡Nada!"


	7. Capitulo 7

**"Entonces, ¿a qué te diriges?" Preguntó Kokoa**

Naruto está empacando sus cosas para viajar a otro lugar. Se ha ido para irse y se sube al dirigible preguntándole al profesor Ozpin. La razón por la que se va, porque él saldrá con Ruby. No es una cita. Retrocediendo en el tiempo, él se preguntó si podía crear una arma genial para él como su propia Rosa Creciente. Ella dice que sí y feliz de ayudarlo. Entonces, quería obtener una nueva herramienta personalizada como la suya.

"A Signal Academy. Escuché que está ubicado en la isla de Patch, al oeste de Vale". Respondió Naruto mientras levantaba su bolsa de viaje sobre su espalda antes de salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia la habitación de Ruby.

Él no sabe qué clase de arma quiere. Ruby's Crescent Rose está hecha de Scythe y combinada con un francotirador. Afortunadamente, compró la revista de armas para leerla porque eso no tiene en su mundo. Cuando Naruto está en la habitación de Ruby, abre la puerta.

"Ruby, estoy listo para irme ..." Su boca se detuvo cuando la puerta se detuvo a la mitad. Él ve a cuatro chicas ... se está cambiando la ropa ...

Blake está tirando de su tela púrpura apretada hasta su muslo, revelando su pantie negro. Lo bueno es que usa un chaleco abotonado negro y una camiseta sin mangas blanca por no mostrar sus sostenes. Weiss comenzó a ponerse una chaqueta blanca como la nieve, mostrando su hombro en blanco. Yang lleva una blusa corta amarilla y corta negra. Su barriga y pantie amarillo están expuestos. Ruby se subió el largo calcetín de seda negro hasta el muslo. No tiene vestida sobre ella, excepto un pequeño sujetador rojo y una braguita roja.

Comenzaron a mirar a Naruto cuando se abrió la puerta. Fue solo como una mirada incómoda. Era como dos ciervos atrapados en el faro. Se miran el otro al otro y luego hacia atrás.

La cara de Naruto comenzó a ponerse roja por ver a las chicas medio desnudas. Él no sabía que estaban cambiando. La puerta antes de que se abriera No puede creer que vio su equipo RWUBY cambiando justo frente a él como un hombre. Que embarazoso. Que hombre tan pervertido.

Yang se puso rojo cuando vio a Naruto en la puerta mientras le sacaba la ropa.

Ruby se avergonzó por cambiarse de ropa y ser observada por Naruto. Otra vergüenza que ella no cerró la puerta.

La cara de Blake está tan roja que Naruto la ve frente a ella ya los demás. Ella usa su chaleco abotonado negro, pero su braga negra está expuesta. Era la primera vez que un niño la atrapaba. Grabando en su libro "Ninjas de amor", los niños pervertidos mirando a las chicas desnudas mientras tomaban un baño.

 **"¡DAAMN ...!" Son y Shukaku se divierten juntos mientras se alejaban un poco.**

 **"Guau ... solo guau ... Realmente eres un pervertido". Matatabi dijo.**

"¡Kyaa! ¡Pervertido!" Weiss lloró de ira con una cara roja mientras cubría su cuerpo antes de sacar Myrtenaster y lo usó como un ataque. Ella creó el hielo en el suelo para congelarlo.

"¡Espera! No estaba tratando de ..." Naruto dijo demasiado tarde antes de que el hielo apareciera bajo su pie. Esquivó el hielo, pero sus pies resbalaron sobre el hielo y lo golpearon contra otra puerta.

La puerta se abrió cuando Naruto se estrelló contra la habitación. Cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza antes de escuchar la voz de una mujer gritar "Kyaa". Ese sonido es bastante lindo. Pero, sus ojos estaban muy asustados cuando estaban en otra habitación y escuchó un grito. Levantó la cabeza al revés.

Él ve a Pyrrha ... lleva una camiseta negra. Parece que no tuvo oportunidad de vestirse al ver que su bota se levantaba hasta la rodilla.

Oh, mierda ...

Pyrrha lo miró en unos segundos hasta que su cara se puso roja. Ella se mira a sí misma ya su ropa interior negra. Entonces, ella miró hacia atrás a Naruto. Él solo está acostado allí y la miró ... No a ella ... Su cuerpo y la parte superior del tubo negro.

"PP-Pyrrha ..." dijo Naruto con una cara roja. No otra vez. No eso otra vez Lo hizo de nuevo como otro día donde se conocieron. Él la golpeó y vio su braga negra. Pero ahora, él tiene su pantalón negro y su top de tubo.

"N-Naruto ..." dijo Pyrrha, mirándolo antes de cubrir su cuerpo para esconderlo de él. No se puede creer que se vista y fuera por Naruto. Ella lo llamó un pervertido, pero era extraño que ella no gritara ni le gritara.

Naruto con la cabeza llena mientras agitaba sus manos por equivocado.

"¡No! ¡No es lo que estás pensando!" Su estilo había llegado demasiado tarde cuando Weiss estaba en la puerta y lo miró como el oso enojado.

"Ahí estás, pervertido ..." Weiss dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras que su hoja Myrtenaster apuntaba a la cara de Naruto, "No te preocupes, Pyrrha. Esto será rápido".

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde ...

"Naruto, ¿qué pasó con tu cara?" Preguntó Jaune mirando la cara de Naruto envuelta en una venda blanca que lo hacía parecer una momia. Él tiene un gran hematoma en la cabeza.

"Por favor, no preguntes". Dijo Naruto con voz seca mientras guardaba el secreto para Weiss.

"Se tropezó en el suelo y luego se cayó en la escalera". Weiss dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jaune no cree que eso haya sucedido. ¿Cómo diablos puede Naruto obtener esa lesión? Sin embargo, él siente el pequeño instante asesino de Weiss. Entonces, será mejor no preguntar qué pasó.

Ruby, Yang, Blake y Pyrrha estaban de moda allí como nada. Su cara estaba completamente roja. No hay nada que pensar que Naruto. No hablaron, ni siquiera una palabra. Ni una sola palabra! Todos estaban incómodos en silencio, mirando a Naruto hasta que se marchaba.

Naruto dejó caer su sudor por darse cuenta de esas chicas lo estaban mirando. Eso es porque los miró medio desnudo.

"Ruby, ¿listo para ir?" Preguntó mientras Ruby asentía y sonreía antes de ir con él al barco. Antes de ir a la nave, miró a Yang. "Oye, Yang".

"¿Si?" Ella preguntó.

"Después de regresar, ¿te gustaría enrolar conmigo? Porque eres bastante fuerte". Dijo Naruto.

Yang comenzó a sorprender cuando dice eso.

"¡Sí, me encantaría hacer eso!" Ella sonrió antes de que el dedo meñique de Naruto.

"Entonces, hagamos una promesa de juramento de meñique". Dijo mientras agarraba el dedo rosado de Yang y lo sostenía, "La promesa de un día de vida". Le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando ella comenzó a sonrojarse en sus mejillas.

"¡S-sí!" Ella dijo.

Naruto y Ruby entraron al barco, saludando con la mano para sus amigos para despedirse. Pero, no te preocupes por ellos. Volverán a Beacon Academy después de hacer la nueva arma de Naruto.

Mientras viaja en el barco, Naruto está sentado en el asiento y leyendo la revista de las armas. Él no sabe qué tipo de guerra debería elegir. Hay rifles de asalto, escopetas, pistolas, francotiradores, cañones y minigun. Él nunca lo intentó antes. El ya sabe que arma el cuerpo a cuerpo quiere. Es un secreto.

Naruto se preguntó cómo estaría Ruby. Él se levantó y salió a controlarla. Ella está parada frente a una ventana, explorando el cielo y el lugar allá abajo.

"Oye, Ruby". Él dijo mientras ella se volteaba.

"Oye ..." No parece sorprendente que se pueda volver antes de sentarse en el asiento. Ella no lo miró Solo mirando a la ventana.

"¿Algo mal?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy bien. Es ... nada. Ha pasado un mes desde que era Signal Academy. Me adelantaron hace dos años". Ruby dijo.

Naruto comenzó muy sorprendido al saber que Ruby avanzó dos años. No es extraible que seas tan joven y puedas ingresar a Beacon Academy.

"Eso está bien, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"Bastante, pero no estoy seguro de cómo va a reaccionar la gente de Signal Academy cuando regrese. Hice algunos amigos. Las otras personas fueron muy amables conmigo. Simplemente no quiero que piensen que soy especial ni nada ". Ruby dijo, mirándose las rodillas antes de mirar a Naruto cuando su hombro se tocó.

"Me gusta a mí, a Jaune, Weiss y Pyrrha." Resto de ellos. "Ruby, no estás sola." Siempre eres feliz. pregúntame a mi hermana. Tal vez tus amigos ". Él dijo.

Ruby comenzó a sonreír antes de decir: "Gracias. Me ayudó un poco, pero me ayudó".

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y se alegró de ayudarla. Sin embargo, nunca antes se había preguntado antes, pero lo haré más tarde. Se sienta en el asiento junto a ella y revise la revista de nuevo.

Ruby se mueve hacia él para mirar la revista.

"¿Sabes qué arma te gusta elegir?" Ella preguntó.

Naruto cerró los ojos e intentó pensar mucho. Él todavía está atrapado.

"No sé ... pero ..." Dijo mientras la miraba, "¿Puedes hablarme sobre tu Signal Academy? Me gusta aprender sobre esto. Tal vez puedas ayudar a elegir uno".

"¡Sí, te lo digo! ¡Es lo mejor!"

* * *

En la habitación del Equipo RWUBY.

"¡Aww ...! ¡Estoy tan aburrido!" Yang lloró en la cama mientras se revolcaba en la cama como un perrito y le puso la almohada en la cara. Ella está muy aburrida. Sin Ruby y Naruto, ella estará muy feliz. Ya los echaba de menos.

"Relájate. Regresarán". Dijo Blake mientras leía su libro. Ella aprendió que el modo Sage de Naruto no existe aquí. Ella lo investigó en una biblioteca. Ella pensó que él es un fauno, pero es muy diferente. No era suyo Fue solo ... algún tipo de encendido.

Weiss está estudiando su tarea para el aula mañana. Ella siempre trabajó tan en serio.

"Deja de ganar, Yang". Ella dijo

Yang la detenida rodando mientras su rostro se apretaba contra la almohada.

"No es justo que Ruby se lleve a Naruto a su Signal Beacon". Ella dijo que ella sentía muy poco celo de su hermana, pero recordó que Naruto hizo una promesa y la hizo, "Él hizo una promesa. La promesa de la vida ..." Murmuró. A ella le gustan esas palabras.

* * *

"Hombre ... este bosque es grande". dijo Naruto mientras caminaba por el gran bosque. Fue masivo. Casi no hay luz solar en este lugar.

"Sí, pero ten cuidado. Beowolves vivió aquí en la parte de la participación. Sin embargo, también hay otras especies de Grimm aquí también". dijo Ruby.

Naruto entiende su advertencia. Hay otras especies de monstruos Grimm. Él puede sentir el aura negra. Es fuerte y duro. Entonces, él tenía que estar preparado para eso.

"Bien, entonces, ¿dónde está tu Signal Academy?" Preguntó.

"No está lejos. Simplemente camine a pocas cuadras". Ruby dijo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene estudiado allí?"

Ruby cerró los ojos y la movió. Está bien, ya que ella tiene quince años. Ella debería saber en qué año ...

"Creo que fue hace 3 años. No recuerdo tanto, pero estoy seguro de eso". Ella dijo. Por cierto, lo adivinó.

"Bien bien". Dijo Naruto.

Después de 10 minutos más tarde, alcanzado atravesar el bosque cuando salieron. Hay un gran edificio al lado del océano al escuchar la ola. No era tan grande, pero su tamaño de la longitud es bastante grande y además hay dos pisos.

"Woah ..." dijo Naruto con una mirada de asombro. El fue bastante impresionante, el edificio es grande. Esa Academia es casi como su Ninja Academy.

"Sí, bienvenido a la Academia de la Señal. No te preocupes, Naruto. Mi maestra es muy amable y mi padre". Ruby dijo.

"¿Tienes padre? ¿Él enseña aquí?" Naruto sorprendido

"Sí, pero no te preocupes! Es un buen tipo, pero un poco sobreprotector sobre mí y Yang. A veces se enojaba cuando algo malo para nosotros". Ella sonrió.

Naruto se dejó caer su sudor y nervioso por encontrarse con su padre. Por cierto, él no sabía que su padre es un maestro en esta Academia.

Naruto y Ruby estaban frente a una puerta, escuchando los disparos y los ruidos cortantes. Parece que los estudiantes están entrenando el combate y probando las armas. Naruto no puede esperar para ver el arma impresionante como el arma de Ruby.

"¿Estás listo?" Ruby sonrió con satisfacción mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta.

"Sí, estoy listo. Vamos a entrar". Dijo Naruto antes de que Ruby abriera la puerta y ambos entraran.

El ruido de los disparos aumenta cuando entraron. Caminaron por el pasillo antes de que la puerta se cerrara por detrás.

Naruto exploró un poco en el pasillo. Él ve las imágenes en la pared sobre el estudiante y su arma. Hay premios y trofeos dentro de la vitrina. Él tiene que admitir esto; Ruby tiene buenos amigos en esa foto.

"Tienes buenos amigos". Él sonrió.

"Sí, me ayudaron mucho cuando estaba en problemas". Ruby dijo mientras se sonreía. Ella recordó cuando tenía 12 años; ella recibió ayuda de sus amigos para hacer su tarea y estudiar. Ella está feliz de que haya regresado.

Cuando caminaron hacia la izquierda, los disparos son cada vez más fuertes. Deben estar cerca. Hay una puerta abierta por allí. Entonces, se dirigen hacia la puerta.

"El ruido de la pistola es cada vez más fuerte". Dijo Naruto.

Ruby sonrió y dijo: "Te encantará. Confía en mí".

Hasta que cruce la puerta, una jovencita voló en el aire sosteniendo una flecha azul y blanca. Mientras suelta la flecha, dispara un relámpago freakin y atraviesa la pared de roca hasta golpear la práctica de tiro.

Naruto comenzó con asombro cómo la chica disparó la flecha a través de la roca y golpeó el objetivo. Espera, él ve a la chica rompiendo su arco ... ¡en una espada gemela! Hay un niño que se convirtió en una katana en un rifle.

"Mierda ..." Comentó sobre su arma.

"Ahí está mi padre". Ruby señaló a su padre mientras estaba de pie junto a su alumno, "¡Papá!" Corrió hacia el hombre rubio.

Él tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules. Viste un chaleco de cuero marrón sobre una camisa de vestir color canela con la manga derecha cortada. Viste pantalones cortos de color marrón con un cinturón marrón oscuro y zapatos negros. Hay un pañuelo rojo en su parte izquierda. Viste una cámara de metal, un brazalete de cuero y un guante marrón sin dedos, todo en tu mano derecho.

El hombre rubio se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó una voz hasta que se sorprendió al ver que su hija estaba aquí.

"Ruby, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estás en Beacon Academy". Él dijo.

"Sí, lo era, pero vine aquí para construir un arma para mi amigo". Ruby dijo

"¿Tu amigo?" El padre de Ruby asegura mientras miraba al chico rubio y puntiagudo que estaba detrás de Ruby mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

Naruto caminó hacia el padre de Ruby para saludarlo. No lo esperaba sobre el cabello porque Ruby es rojo-negro.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el amigo de Ruby". Él dijo.

"Mi nombre es Taiyang Xiao Long. El padre de Ruby, pero llámame Taiyang". Taiyang dijo mientras miraba a Ruby y luego miró hacia atrás, "Veo que eres amigo de Ruby. Te agradezco por ser tan amable con ella. Se convirtió en un monstruo de galletas cuando ve o detectar galletas". Él le susurró.

"¡Papá!" Ruby gritó con un rubor.

"¡Sólo bromeaba!" Taiyang se rió mientras giraba hacia su estudiante antes de gritar: "¡Bien, clase! ¡Es hora de tomarse un descanso y tenemos un invitado aquí!"

Los estudiantes dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a sorprenderse cuando vieron un Ruby. Corrió hacia ella como una mascota perseguida por su dueño. Rodearon por completo un Ruby porque está atrapada y no tiene escapatoria.

"¡Ruby, te extrañamos!"

"¿Cómo ha estado?"

"¿Qué hiciste en Beacon Academy?"

"¿Qué se parece? ¿¡Era tan grande! ¡Hay mucha gente!"

Demasiadas preguntas para Ruby. Sus ojos están girando en círculos como un loco plátano. No puede manejarlos, pero sí puede responder a una o dos personas hasta que necesitara más espacio.

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Retrocede! ¡Ruby necesita espacio!" Gritó Taiyang mientras los estudiantes se alejaban de Ruby.

"Gracias, amigos. Me gustaría que conozcas a mi amigo Naruto". Ruby dijo mientras se mostraba a su amigo Naruto.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Es un placer conocerte". Naruto dijo con una sonrisa antes de que muchas chicas estuvieran enamorando o aplastando a él.

"Oye, oye, Ruby. ¿Es él tu novio?" Uno de ellos preguntó.

Ruby comenzó a sonrojarse.

"N-No! ¡Es un amigo!" Ella gritó. "Estoy aquí para construir una arma para él".

"Si." Respondió

"¿Y pueden ayudarme? Encuentre armas como puedan encontrar".

* * *

10 minutos después ...

"Mierda ..." dijo Naruto mientras miraba la pila de armas. Hay una pistola, un rifle de asalto, una escopeta y una grande. Amigo ... ¡compraron todo! Casi le gusta una torre. Fue increíble ver a los estudiantes traer las armas en esta Academia. Además, es sorprendente cómo se construyó una arma personalizada con cuerpo y cuerpo.

"Genial, ¿eh?" Ruby preguntó mientras veía que Naruto levantaba un pulgar antes de levantar una pistola y llamarla, "¿Quieres probarla?"

"Sí, pero un problema ..."

"¿Si?"

"... ¿Cómo disparo un arma?"

...!

"¿De verdad? ¡No sabes cómo disparar el arma!" Ruby gritó con expresión impactante, no podía creer que el chico rubio no supiera cómo usarlo. ¿Seriamente? Él no está bromeando. La gente sabe cómo usar una pistola.

"No, en serio. No es broma. Esta es la primera vez que uso el arma". Él respondió porque a su mundo Shinobi no le gustan las armas. Usaron kunai y katana solamente. El Bijuu estuvo de acuerdo con él.

"Bueno, en ese caso, te enseñaré cómo usarlo". Ruby dijo mientras se convertía en maestra, "¡Pero, primero, necesitas aprender la seguridad!"

Naruto se puso de pie y un soldado hizo un gesto antes de hablar, "¡Sí, señora!"

Fueron a la sala de tiro. Ruby compró algunas armas con ella para mostrarle un Naruto de qué tipo. Ella escogió la primera de la pistola que está comenzando.

"Esta es una Beretta de 9 mm. Es una pistola. Debes aguantar así". Ella dijo mientras sostenía una pistola en su mano y la extensión, apuntando al objetivo antes de comenzar a disparar.

Naruto asintió.

"Este es un francotirador. Un CAL. Barret .50. Dispara a gran distancia y tiene un alcance sobre él". Ruby le mostró al único francotirador que encaja con su Rosa Creciente: "Usé este para construir mi Rosa Creciente".

Naruto asintió de nuevo. Entonces, así es como su guadaña se transforma en un modo de francotirador.

"Y esto ..." dijo Ruby mientras luchaba por llevar una escopeta con ambas manos, tratando de levantarla y apuntar al objetivo, "es ... ¡escopeta!" Ella colocó la parte trasera de la llamada de la escopeta de la acción contra su hombro.

Naruto estaba preocupado por Ruby por llevar el arma pesada mientras levantaba las manos antes de hablar, "Uhh ... ¿estás seguro de que puedes levantar eso?"

"¡Estoy bien! Puedo-" Ruby dispara la escopeta mientras dispara varios golpes pequeños y la hace volar hacia atrás.

Naruto se apresuró a estar detrás de Ruby con una velocidad pura, agarrando su cintura antes de que la pared la golpeara con velocidad. Ambos chocaron contra la pared, pero Naruto fue el primero en ser golpeado por su propia espalda. Ruby está a salvo en sus brazos. Ese poder de fuego de escopeta es bastante poderoso y puede hacer que la gente viva como un papel.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto con su voz suave mientras miraba.

"E-estoy bien. ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Me lastimé la espalda ?!" ¡No estás tratando de presumir! "Ruby dijo, pero fue interrumpido al ver que Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien. No hay duele". Naruto mintió, pero a su espalda se está curando con el poder del chakra de Kurama, "Luce como una niña pequeña a la que enviaron una mosca con una arma pesada". Él sonrió y se burló de ella.

"¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera habías de mi altura! ¡Bebo leche!" Ella gritó con ira antes de comenzar a sentir algo duro en sus manos. Miró hacia abajo a sus manos hasta que sus ojos se levantaron por ... al ver tocar el duro pecho de Naruto. Sus manos están tocando su pecho.

"¿Rubí?" Preguntó Naruto mirando la cara de Ruby estaba rojo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba sobre él. Su rostro está tan cerca de su cara. Sus labios casi alcanzan cada uno menos por lo menos 2 pulgadas. Ambos se sonrojaron al estar sentados.

"Deberíamos ..."

"Si…"

Ambos se levantan rápidamente de su posición mientras que se miran y luego miran hacia abajo.

"¡Lo siento!" Naruto y Ruby se sorprendieron por las disculpas al mismo tiempo.

"M-Mi mal. No sabía que ... tú sabes ..." Dijo con un sonrojo.

"Lo acepto, pero debería pedir perdón primero". Ella dijo con un sonrojo.

Fueron hechos extrañamente silenciosos, solo mirándose el uno al otro.

Después de eso, Ruby pidió un descanso y se dirigió al almuerzo. Están en la cafetería donde estaban comiendo los estudiantes. Naruto y Ruby se sentaron juntos en la mesa. Naruto está comiendo el Ramen. Ruby solo está comiendo el almuerzo escolar normal.

"Creo que me cuelgan de esto". Dijo Naruto mientras sostenía la pistola falsa en su mano y aprendía a usarla. Lo gira metiendo el dedo en el agujero con un gancho que llama disparador para disparar. Se sentía como si estuviera girando su kunai.

"Sí, es muy fácil de aprender cómo sostener una pistola". Ruby dijo antes, se comió una galleta en la boca. Ella ama comer una galleta. Ella no puede evitarlo.

"Sabes, te estás convirtiendo en un monstruo de galletas". Él dijo.

"¡No, no lo soy! ¡No escuches lo que dice mi padre!"

Naruto soltó una carcajada y pidió perdón por ella.

"Mi mal, mi mal. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo te lleva construir tu Crescent Rose?" Preguntó.

"Me tomará ... uno días".

"¿En serio? ¡Cuando tienes doce años, te tomó 3 días! ¡Es increíble! ¡Apuesto a que tu habilidad es mejor que nadie y linda-dattebayo!" Dijo Naruto mientras daba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"C-lindo!? Gracias ..." dijo Ruby cuando un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso ella solo escuchó que Naruto la llamaba linda? Eso estaba fuera de lugar. ¡Él no está mintiendo!

"¡Si!" Naruto puede imaginar que si la trae a su mundo, puede mostrarse a la gente buena que es para construir una arma.

"¿Te importa si me uno a ti?"

Naruto y Ruby volvieron a su atención, viendo a su padre Taiyang.

"Por supuesto". Dijo Naruto mientras Taiyang se unía a la mesa con ellos.

"Entonces, Ruby, ¿cuándo regresan a Beacon Academy?" Preguntó

"Alrededor de 3 días. Hasta que termine la nueva arma de Naruto". Ruby dijo mientras terminaba su almuerzo antes de contestar: "Oye, Naruto. Dame una lista que querías para tu arma".

Naruto asintió mientras leía un pedazo de papel antes de agarrarla mientras que ella estaba en el camino para forjar su nueva arma. Ruby se detuvo por un minuto y se giró hacia Naruto antes de soltar su cálida sonrisa para él.

"A ella siempre le gusta ayudarme a la gente. Eso es lo que hizo. Dijo Taiyang mientras Naruto se volvía hacia él y aparecía el rubor.

"¡No, no, no, no! ¡Solo amigos! Sr. X-Xia-" Intenta pronunciar su apellido en forma de propiedad, pero lo olvidó.

"Muchas veces te dije" Solo llámame Taiyang. Por cierto, mi apellido es Xiao Long ".

"W-Wait ... ¿qué?" Naruto confundido acerca de su apellido. Entonces, el apellido de Taiyang es Xiao Long, como el apellido de Yang. Entonces, el apellido de Ruby es Rose. Entonces espera ... ¿dónde está su madre?

Taiyang suspiró cuando Naruto notó algo. No estaba tan seguro de decirle, pero mira los ojos azules es increíble y guerrero. Es hora de contarle sobre la historia porque puede confiar en ella. O no podría ser él es ...

"Encuéntrame en la noche. No puedo hablar aquí porque está demasiado lleno aquí". Él dijo

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Chomei mientras Naruto estaba parado afuera de la Signal Academy, esperando que Taiyang saliera. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por qué noche? ¿Sabe algo sobre Ruby?

"Lo siento, te hice esperar tan tarde". Taiyang dijo mientras traía dos sillas en su brazo izquierdo y dos chocolates en su mano derecha.

"Eso es genial". Dijo Naruto mientras que ayudaba a colocar las sillas para que se sentaran y agarraban el chocolate caliente, "¿Y qué pasa?" Él lo bebió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva tú, Ruby y Yang juntos?" Taiyang se preguntó

"No es muy largo. Ha pasado un mes. Son muy buenos amigos para mí. Yang ... es una mujer poderosa que él ha visto en mi vida". Dijo Naruto mientras recordaba que Yang se puso furioso y comenzó a golpear al oso Grimm.

"¡Jajaja! Me alegro de que seas honesto, pero ten cuidado con el cabello porque se enfada súbitamente cuando algo malo en su cabello". Taiyang sonrió.

"Sí, gracias por una nota. Hola Taiyang, tengo una pregunta. Se trata de tus hijas. Sus dos cabellos son diferentes: pelo rubio y negro-rojo".

Taiyang miró hacia atrás por la ventana para asegurarse de que no había nadie detrás. Él ya comprobó que Ruby está durmiendo, por lo que debería estar bien ahora.

"Naruto, ¿verdad? Antes de que te diga, no tengo cuentas en mi secreto porque confío en ti. Ni siquiera mi hija, Ruby".

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que se veía en serio. Solo dijo que no todos y ni siquiera a Ruby.

"Está bien, está bien, no lo haré. Lo prometo".

"¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Preguntó.

"Sí, soy el buen amigo de Ruby y Yang. Los ayudé a pasar la prueba del bosque y los proteges de los Grimm". Naruto dijo mientras se enorgullecía de su propio cofre, "No dejaré que nadie más fuera un camarada. Protegeré a mis amigos con mi vida. Ese es mi Cazador".

Sí, él está diciendo la verdad. Taiyang solo está probando si es digno.

"De acuerdo, la verdad es ... su madre, la madre de Ruby. Es hermosa y cariñosa en su corazón. Ella ama a sus dos hijas, Ruby y Yang. Por cierto, Yang es una hijastra de la madre de Ruby porque ... "Taiyang no lo quiero hacer decir abandonar y la verdadera madre de Yang.

"Está bien. Puedes omitir ese si no quieres". Dijo Naruto. Él lo entiende.

"Gracias por ser porque aún no estoy lista para decir eso. La madre de Ruby ... es hermosa como acabo de decir. Es una Cazadora muy poderosa a la que Yang llamó Supermama. Cuando Yang y Ruby eran jóvenes, ella se fue misión, una gran misión, pero ella nunca regresó ".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par.

"Es ella ..."

"Sí, ella falleció. No hay evidencia de que esté viva. Rubí es demasiado joven para saber cómo murió".

La sensación ... es un dolor. Naruto tiene el mismo como Ruby. Cuando era un niño, no podía recordar cómo se veían sus padres. La gente de su aldea lo trató como a un perro. Él recuerda eso.

"Lo ... lo siento. No debería saberlo mejor". Él dijo

"Está bien. Me alegra que estés en algo. Y pensando por qué Ruby no tiene cabello como Yang. Ambos son especiales para mí". Taiyang dijo.

"Entiendo que" Naruto dijo mientras bebía el último chocolate caliente hasta que se convirtió en una taza vacía, "Fue muy dulce cómo te cuidaste. ¿Fuiste solo tú quien los crió?"

"Lo hice, pero no solo soy uno. Fue Qrow. Fue él quien me enseñó mi hija Ruby a manejar la guadaña". Taiyang dijo.

"Ya veo, ¿dónde está él? ¿Puedo encontrarlo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Él no está aquí. Él fue a la misión". Taiyang miró su taza de café había terminado, "Vamos, Naruto. Deberías dormir por una noche".

"Igualmente."

* * *

¡3 días después, es cuando Ruby termina la nueva arma de Naruto! Desafortunadamente, su arma aún no está lista, pero está casi terminada. Ella solo tiene que revisar todo si la arma está completamente construida o la falta una pieza.

Naruto está sentado en el banco y espera un rubí hasta que termine. Han sido tres más tarde desde que esperó por tanto tiempo. Esa noche. Se trata de la historia de Taiyang. Fue triste y desgarrador. Los padres perdidos.

"¡Naruto!" Los ojos de Naruto se dispararon cuando oyó una voz de pánico. Él tiene un Taiyang corriendo frente a él, tomando una respiración profunda.

"¡¿Que Paso?!" Preguntó.

"Son dos mis alumnos, Sean y Bruce. ¡Se dirigen a la cueva!" Taiyang respondió antes de que Ruby saliera de la puerta y mirara con expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?" Ella preguntó.

"No sé qué pasa con esos niños, pero esa cueva está prohibida. Naruto y Ruby, los necesito para ti. Tendré que quedarme con mis alumnos porque las criaturas Grimm podría saber cuál es nuestro lugar". Taiyang dijo.

Naruto y Ruby dijeron que comenzaban a rescatar a esos chicos, pero antes de eso ...

"¡Naruto!" Dijo Taiyang mientras le arrojaba una nueva arma antes de agarrarla.

Naruto miró su nueva arma. Es un rifle de asalto. Los colores son naranja y negro. Tiene vista cuadrada adjunta en la parte superior de un rifle para apuntar que llama vista holográfica. No tiene revista o clip. Sin embargo, hay un cilindro abierto en la parte superior para la munición cuando la vista se mueve hacia atrás.

"Vas a necesitar esto". Taiyang dijo mientras Naruto asentía.

* * *

"Sean, ¿estás seguro de que podemos hacer esto?" Preguntó Bruce preocupado porque estaban en la cueva. Él usa una chaqueta azul y una camisa blanca. Él tiene blue jeans. Su cabello es negro y ojos marrones. El arma que sostiene es un rifle de asalto.

"Podemos hacer esto. Dado que Ruby tiene una Beacon Academy con quince años y nosotros membrillo, deberíamos poder derrotar a Grimm King Cobra". Sean respondió, sosteniendo un rifle de palanca. Él usa una camisa roja y pantalones negros. Él tiene la plataforma de armadura de combate en sus hombros y brazos.

* * *

Al atravesar los árboles, Naruto y Ruby están en camino para salvar esos niños. Su velocidad más rápida, Naruto y Ruby son los únicos que podrían atraparlos a tiempo. Con suerte, está bien y no mataron por la criatura Grimm.

"Ruby, ¿qué hay en esa cueva?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Grimm King Cobra. Es la serpiente más grande del mundo. Esa serpiente es peligrosa y mortal. Puede rociar el ácido y el veneno". Ruby dijo.

"Está bien, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es como ti padre. No despiertes al rey". Dijo Naruto

"Con suerte, no lo hicieron". Ruby dijo antes, escuchó un grito en su oído. Fueron demasiado tarde para llegar, pero todavía pueden hacer las paces, "¡Ya es demasiado tarde, pero tenemos que darnos prisa!"

Naruto y Ruby corrieron tan rápido como pudieron. Ven la cueva solo por más lejos. Dos muchachos están peleando con el gran rey Cobra, pero luchan y tienen miedo. El cuerpo del rey Cobra es una franja en blanco y negro en su look. Tiene ojos rojos.

"¡Ayuda!" Bruce gritó mientras defendía al inconsciente Sean en el suelo, sangrando de su cabeza.

Ruby apretó los dientes, enojada, por lo tarde que estaba. Ella tomó su Rosa Creciente antes de disparar a la cabeza de la Cobra para que la quedara mirando. Naruto se estaba preparando, también mientras sacaba su nueva arma. Ambos iban a atacar juntos, pero hay un grupo de Grimm Beowolves que los interfiere. Salieron de los arbustos y escucharon el ruido de la Cobra.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Ruby antes de que uno de los ojos de la ataca mientras ella esquivaba sus garras y la cortaba. Entonces, ella ve que Grimm King Cobra corre por ella con increíble velocidad. Sorprendió el ataque o el ataque furtivo. Eso es lo que hace la serpiente. Ellos son buenos para ellos y lo mejor.

Ruby no puede esquivar el cierre del ataque furtivo. Pero, afortunadamente, Naruto la salvó del ataque furtivo de Cobra con su velocidad pura. Usó Hiraishin kunai para obtener un Ruby y esquivar el ataque. Naruto dispara su rifle de asalto a la cabeza de Cobra, pero algo está mal con eso. Se atascó.

"¡Naruto, aquí!" Gritó Ruby mientras arroja el clip del cilindro con Polvo rojo dentro. Naruto lo agarró y lo cargó en su arma. El arma comienza a brillar de naranja significa que está listo para disparar.

"¡Está bien! ¡Probemos mi nueva arma!" Naruto sonrió, apuntando a los Grimm Beowolves antes de comenzar a dispararlos presionando el gatillo.

Dispara rápidamente que llamó un rifle automático. Mata a varios Beowolves, pero uno de ellos lo persiguió. Naruto simplemente pateó en su estómago, presionando su arma contra su mandíbula. Luego, disparar un tiro a través de su cráneo.

"¡Ayuda!" Naruto se giró cuando escuchó un grito. Él ve que King Cobra todavía está detrás de Bruce y Sean. Estaban atrapados por una pared de roca detrás de ellos. Entonces, Naruto se adelanta hacia ellos antes de que Cobra escupiera el ácido sobre ellos. Agarró a esos dos niños y lo hizo a tiempo antes de que el ácido lo escupiera. El ácido está en la pared de roca y la derritió.

 _"Eso estuvo cerca"._ Pensó Naruto mientras ponía a esos dos muchachos contra los árboles.

"¡Naruto, cambia al modo de lanzacohetes!" Ruby gritó.

Naruto ve el fondo rojo en el costado de su arma. Él lo presionó. Luego, el rifle de asalto lo convirtió en una gran pistola cilíndrica en su hombro, que se suponía que lo tenía. Su cara comenzó con asombro cómo gira.

"¡Está bien! ¡Aquí no va nada!" Él sonrió mientras cargaba hacia Grimm King Cobra antes de que lo cargara también.

La cobra lo golpea mordiéndolo y saltó hacia él para atraparlo. Naruto saca su Hiraishin Kunai y lo arroja al aire antes de que la cobra lo muerda. Cuando la cobra abrió su mandíbula y comenzó un comerlo, Naruto se teletransportó un ese kunai. Lo agarró y apuntó su lanzacohetes al Rey Cobra.

"¡Toma esto!" Apretó el gatillo mientras disparaba un globo de energía a la cabeza de Cobra.

Crea un gran estallido cuando el orbe de energía lo golpea. El Grimm King Cobra cayó al suelo. La cabeza se abrió por completo, ya que apareció su cerebro y perdía un ojo izquierdo.

"Wow ... lo hizo ..." dijo Bruce.

"Sí, creo que se acabó" dijo Ruby

El Rey Cobra lo sacó y se deslizó hacia ellos para morderlos con veneno venenoso en sus dientes, pero una enorme espada simplemente se estrelló contra su cabeza. Luego, el suelo se partió en pedazos durante Ruby y dos niños se cubrían.

"Esta vez ... ya no estará vivo". Dijo Naruto, mirando a la cobra muerta. Sacó su enorme espada de su cabeza. La forma de la espada es como un cuchillo de carnicero gigante. Hay un círculo cerca de la cuchilla de cierre superior y otro más cerca del mango. Su modo cuchilla cambió al modo arma mientras se colocaba en su propia espalda.

Él respiró hondo y se alegra de que todo haya terminado. Además, él consiguió una nueva arma. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que le molesta acerca de esos dos niños.

"Idiotas casi te matan por Cobra. Sin nosotros, no te comerían las criaturas Grimm". Naruto mira a esos dos chicos.

"Lo siento. Se movió y se movió a la misma velocidad que Ruby lo hizo". Bruce respondió.

Naruto sospecha porque ese chico nombra a Sean, tratando de demostrar que puede saltarse los dos años.

"Olvídalo. Deberíamos regresar a la Academia". Él dijo.

* * *

"Gracias por salvar a Sean y Bruce". Dijo Taiyang mientras estaban en el aeropuerto. Naruto y Ruby estaban preparados para sus cosas antes de irse.

"De nada." Dijo Naruto.

"Papá, ¿vienes una Beacon Academy?" Ruby preguntó.

"Si tengo tiempo libre, podría ir a tu Academia. Escuché que tu tío Qrow vendrá a tu Academia". Dijo Taiyang mientras Ruby saltaba de emoción para encontrarse con esa persona.

"Está bien, gracias por permitirnos vivir tu academia. Es un placer conocerte". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

"Yo también." Taiyang dijo antes de escuchar el anuncio que la voz significa que es hora de que vayan, "es hora de que te vayas".

Naruto y Ruby asintieron con la cabeza antes de subir a la aeronave. Ruby agitó su mano tan rápido hacia su padre por despedirse. Naruto solo sonrió al padre de Ruby mientras lo saludaba con la mano para despedirse.

"Sabes, Ruby. Quiero darte las gracias por construir mi-" dijo Naruto antes de escuchar un ronquido en su lado izquierdo mientras giraba su cabeza. Él ve a Ruby durmiendo, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro. Debe haber trabajado duro durante toda la noche por tres días.

 _"Está durmiendo. Es linda cuando está dormida"._ Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras su cabeza se acercaba más a Ruby. Suavemente aparta su pelo de la frente, apoyando su labio en su frente mientras comienza a besarse, _"Lo siento por tu madre, pero te lo prometo. Te quiero a ti ya todos con mi vida. Esa es mi ... camino de Shinobi. "._


	8. Capitulo 8

"¿A quién estás esperando?" Blake sabía mientras veía a Yang, sentado en el banco y esperando a alguien. Blake se quedó de pie y se apoyó en el pilar de la roca mientras leía su libro.

"Esperando a Naruto y Ruby. Ruby me envió un mensaje de texto que está aquí en los minutos de hoy". Ella respondió, mirando el cielo hasta que el dirigible. Ella recordó la promesa hecha por Naruto de que él volvería a entrenar con ella cuando regrese.

Weiss está sentado al lado de Yang, leyendo su libro de criaturas Grimm para estudiar para mañana. Por cierto, su clase ha terminado. No hay nada que hacer por ella, entonces ... ella decidió ir con sus amigos. Se pone realmente aburrido para salir y esperar a Naruto y Ruby. Sin embargo, una cosa que ella no entendió ... ¿Por qué te sientes a esperar a Naruto?

"Por qué estoy aquí ...?" Pensó mientras sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar?" Blake se preguntó.

"Siempre que sea necesario". Yang dijo antes de ver que una gran aeronave estaba girando hacia este edificio, "¡Son ellos! ¡Tienen que ser ellos!" Ella se entusiasmó al ver a Naruto y Ruby. ¡Finalmente! ¡Ella ha estado esperando desde la mañana!

Yang comenzó a golpear el aire con emoción porque ella iba a pelear con Naruto. Ella no puede esperar hasta que lo vea.

* * *

 **En el dirigible.**

"Rubí".

"Mmmm". Ruby gimió en su sueño mientras giraba y babeaba de su boca. Ella está teniendo un buen sueño.

"Despierta, somnoliento. Estamos en casa". Murmuró Naruto, sacudiendo suavemente su cuerpo. El barco está casi en Beacon Academy y las chicas están esperando. Logró despertarla cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse.

Sus ojos plateados estaban abiertos mientras que soltaba el bostezo y los brazos se extendían. Se frotó los ojos y miró por la ventana. Esta soleado. Es lindo y bonito.

"Buenos días, Ruby". Dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía por liberararse.

Ruby miró a Naruto unos segundos. No se puede recordar tanto de su sueño, pero hay una baba en su boca. Una baba ... está bastante segura de que se quedó dormida y se cayó sobre la de él ... Entonces, ella dijo que no podía pensar en otra cosa cuando se dio cuenta de que su sueño era incómodo. Ella borra su baba cuando se alejaba de él.

 _"¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿Acabo de dormir ...? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Aahhh! ¡Esto es tan embarazoso! ¡Qué vergonzoso! ¡Ruby, estúpido!"_ Pensó.

Naruto suelta una risita antes de sentir que el barco tiene aterrizado.

"Vamos. No queremos que esperen demasiado tiempo". Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Ruby asintió cuando ella también se levantó. Bajaron las escaleras, giraron a la izquierda y se abrió la escotilla de la puerta.

"¡Oye, Ruby! ¡Naruto!" Gritó Yang, agitando sus dos dedos, al estar afuera.

"¡Yang!" Ruby sonrió al ver su hermana antes de ser atacada por ella cuando se precipitó y la abrazó en el suelo.

"¡Te extrañé, hermanita! ¡Estaba tan cansada en el aula por ti y Naruto!" Yang lloró cuando comenzó un exprimir a Ruby hasta la muerte.

"No puedo ... respirar ..." Dijo con voz agonizante. Su cuerpo está recibiendo como un error de calabaza.

"¡Oh, lo siento! Me emocioné un poco". Yang sonrió mientras soltaba a Ruby para dejarla respirar profundamente.

"Yo." Naruto a tres chicas mientras que saludaban, "¿Ustedes chicas me extrañan mientras estoy fuera?" Él sonrió mientras Yang y Weiss se sonrojaban.

"Bienvenido de nuevo ..." dijo Weiss con un sonrojo.

Yang no habla nada, pero jugando su cabello rubio.

"Entonces, Naruto. Veo que tienes una nueva arma en tu espalda". Blake dijo mientras miraba su nueva arma en la parte posterior.

"Si." Dijo cuando sacaba una arma para mostrar su nueva arma: "Esta es mi nueva arma. Puede convertirse en modo lanzacohetes, modo pistola de asalto y modo cuchilla. Lo llamo Imma ... Maelstrom". Usó su último nombre japonés Uzumaki en inglés uno.

"¡Eso es tan genial!" Dijo Yang antes de levantarse.

"Sí, suena genial". Blake dijo.

Naruto asintió, pero hay algo que olvidó antes de dejar el Beacon. Recordó la promesa que hizo a alguien cuando regresó.

"¡Oh, sí! Yang, vamos a tener un palo". Él dijo.

Yang comienza a emocionarse demasiado cuando ella se saltó como una animadora. Naruto lo recordó. Él recordó la promesa de que volvería y entrenaría con ella.

"¡Sí Sí!" Ella gritó con expresión feliz.

Naruto miró la sonrisa de Yang, que también lo hizo sonreír.

"Bien, vamos a la sala de entrenamiento". Él dijo.

* * *

 **En la sala de combate.**

"¡Ve a Yang y Naruto! ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!" Ruby aplaudió, sentada en el banco con Blake y Weiss.

"¿Me pregunto quién va a ganar?" Weiss preguntó.

"Bueno, él vio que Yang es bueno en su primer combate". Blake recordó el puño de lucha de Yang desde el bosque, "Va a ser ser interesante verlos pelear".

Naruto y Yang están en el círculo de la arena. Ambos se miraban el uno al otro. Ellos estan listos. Naruto colocó su Maelstrom fuera de la arena y fue por su puño luchando solo porque Yang también lo está haciendo. Sin embargo, ella usó su Ember Celica, pero él le permitió usarlo porque es su estilo.

Yang estaba decidido a entrenar con Naruto. Ella había visto sus peleas contra los matones y los tipos malos de la tienda, que Ruby le había contado sobre él. Ella es muy interesante para ver su estilo de lucha.

"¿Estás listo, Yang?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se movía a su posición de combate.

"Estoy listo. No me detengas". Yang sonrió burlonamente antes de que Ember Celic disparara una explosión explosiva para aumentar su velocidad y atraparlo primero.

Naruto tomó un bloque del puño de Yang que apuntaba a su cara. Ambos creanon una increíble presión de aire, aplastando los pedacitos de tierra y golpeando a las tres chicas en los asientos del estadio. Puede sentir la presión del aire de esos luchadores.

Cuando la única pieza de roca cayó al suelo, Yang golpeó a Naruto mientras disparaba su guantelete. Naruto le arrebató los golpes, para que el disparo de Ember Celic no lo golpeara. Los disparos volaron por su cabeza, alborotando su cabello. Él bajó y hizo una patada giratoria sobre la pierna de Yang mientras caía, pero presionó el suelo a mano para recuperar.

Yang puso su otra mano en el suelo y la sostuvo mientras que su parte inferior del cuerpo giraba y pateaba la pierna de Naruto como le acababa de hacer a ella. Estaba a punto de hacer otro ataque levantando su pierna y estrellándose contra su estómago, pero él saltó lejos de ella. Es un buen día.

Naruto admitió que sus habilidades de lucha son realmente buenas. Empezó a sentir que estaba peleando con su amigo, Rock Lee. Casi Su Ember Celic es realmente bueno para su estilo de lucha. Puede que no parezca inteligente en el aula, pero es bueno en su estrategia de combate.

Naruto cruzó sus dos dedos con dos manos antes de llamar, "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Llamó a cinco clones de sí mismo, apareciendo a su alrededor.

Ruby y Weiss se sorprendieron cuando aparecieron los clones de Naruto. Lo hizo de nuevo antes. Mismas caras. Mismos cuerpos Completamente como Naruto. Pensaron que era su apariencia. Blake no es el primero en ver esto. Ella había visto sus clones de vuelta en el puente.

"Interesante. Cinco de ustedes". Yang sonrió burlonamente mientras entraba en su posición de lucha antes de acercarse a ellos con su refuerzo de fuego de Ember Celic, "¡Desafío aceptado!"

Los clones cargaron hacia adelante también. Dos de ellos saltaron sobre Yang y aterrizaron detrás de ella para atraparla. Los otros tres siguieron adelante frente a ella.

Yang ve que una clon la ataca con una patada. Ella lo bloqueó y agarró la pierna mientras daba un paso y golpeaba directamente en la cara del clon antes de que muriera y se ponía blanca. Dos de ellos detrás de ella le dieron puñetazos y patadas en la espalda, pero ella se agacha para esquivarlo.

Dejó que su ataque pasara hasta que llegó cerca de su rostro. Ella agarró sus brazos y piernas mientras giraba y golpeaba a los otros dos clones. Ella los equilibró en el aire y se estrelló contra el suelo con sus fuertes brazos. El suelo se rompió en dos círculos, donde murieron dos clones.

Esos clones no son un problema con Yang. Fue fácil como ella piensa. Después de derrotar a los clones, ella está buscando un Naruto real.

Sin embargo ... otros cuatro clones se deslizaron en el suelo y lanzaron un Yang al aire. Ella fue lanzada en el aire. Su mandíbula se lastimó y no puede verlos en el aire.

En ese momento, Yang ve a Naruto saltar en el aire sobre ella. El elus Naruto. Él le dio una patada en la cabeza con una caída en el talón. "¡Naruto Rendan!" Gritó mientras enviaba un Yang a golpear contra el suelo.

Naruto aterrizó en el suelo, mirando un Yang en el suelo. No está mal cómo ella toma sus clones. Su fuerza es increíble como el bien de los clones y los golpes en el suelo con tanta fuerza. Ella es un monstruo ... casi como Sakura.

"¿Ganó él?" Weiss preguntó.

"No." Ruby respondió antes de que el fuego acabara de salir. Es Yang. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos cuando su fuego estalló fuera de ella. "¡Con cada golpe, se vuelve más fuerte y usa esa energía para defenderse! Ya no se está conteniendo".

"Entonces, ¿es ella su Semblanza?" Blake se preguntó.

"Sip, Blake. Esa es su apariencia". Ella respondió.

Yang gritó con ira mientras estaba estallando de su aura de fuego antes de atacar a Naruto usando su guantelete para aumentar su velocidad. Naruto y sus cuatro clones cargaron detrás de ella.

Yang acaba de agarrar a uno de los clones en la cara y lo arrojó fuera de la arena. Luego cargó a los otros tres mientras golpeaba un clon en la cara. Sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras giraba el clon con un puño y golpeaba a los otros dos.

Eluy Naruto era impresionante Yang se hizo tan fuerte cuando ve que sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Hace que su fuerza se fortalezca.

Él está atado hacia atrás cuando él comenzó a bloquear antes de que ella golpeara sus brazos cruzados.

Sin embargo, su fuerza de puño lo está empujando. Naruto intenta detenerse tan fuerte como puede. Empujarla hacia atrás es difícil como lo intentó, pero solo. Él fue empujado al aire. Entonces, Yang saltó sobre él y golpeó su estómago mientras que caía al suelo con tanta fuerza. Por cierto, usó su Celic Ember para aumentar su fuerza.

Yang's Semblance es bastante fuerte. Ella se enoja cuando ve su propio cabello caer o recibir un golpe de su oponente. Pero, ella ya lo hizo. Ella luchó contra el oponente fuerte en Naruto.

"No está mal, Yang. No está nada mal".

Los ojos de Yang se cerró cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto. Ella lo ve caminando desde el agujero. Ella estaba muy sorprendida por su cara. No tiene daño Está limpio. Está completamente limpio. Pero, su barriga está expuesta porque Celic Ember arrancó el trasero de su camisa.

Yang de repente se puso rojo fuego en las mejillas, lo que es ridículo por mirar sus abdominales. Ella comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras corría de un lado a otro, tratando de mantenerla fría.

Naruto parpadeó confundido y se preguntó por qué Yang corría como si acabara de ver algo. No hay nada en él. Ella corre casi como un niño.

 _"Oh Dios, oh Dios! Solo cálmate. Solo cálmate. Acabo de ver sus abdominales. Yang, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Idiota!"_ Yang susurra a sí misma.

"Uhh ... ¿Yang?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¡Si!" Ella dejó de correr y lo mira.

"¿Deberíamos continuar?"

"¡Si!"

Mucho mejor. No es ridículo correr como lo que Yang acaba de hacer. Ella comenzó a enfocarse en su oponente Naruto.

"Está bien, esta vez ..." dijo Naruto mientras su postura cambiaba. Su cuerpo se mueve lateralmente hacia la izquierda, extiende sus piernas. El brazo izquierdo se estiró, abrió la palma. El brazo derecho se mueve hacia atrás de su cuerpo lateral (Nota: postura de combate de Neji o postura de Hyuuga). "No voy a contenerme, también".

"Su postura es muy diferente ...", pensó Blake, observando la postura de Naruto. Esa es la postura no era de este mundo. Además, no se ha visto ni escuchado antes.

Naruto se concentra en su propio movimiento. Cerró los ojos, recordando lo que le dijo.

" _Hinata, ¿estás diciendo que no puedo hacer ocho trigramas sin los ojos?" Sorprendido, se preguntó Naruto._

 _"No, necesitas los ojos de Byakugan para el punto de presión que te está apuntando. Lo siento mucho, Naruto". Ella dijo. Sus ojos eran blancos._

 _"Está bien, pero aún así, gracias por enseñarme tu Puño suave. Realmente ayudar a mi Taijutsu. Serás la mejor maestra del mundo". Él sonrió mientras salía de su casa._

 _"B-Best?" Hinata dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras golpeaba sus propios dedos y lo miraba. ¿Hay otra forma de hacer la huelga de Byakugan?_

 _"¡Espera, Naruto!" Llamó cuando Naruto se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, "Creo que conozco a alguien que puede enseñar un golpe de presión sin Byakugan"._

 _"¿En serio? ¿Quién es?" Preguntó emocionado._

 _"Se llama…"_

El esquivó el golpe del puño de Yang antes de que la palma atacara en su estómago. Le envió una fuerza de energía y la alegría de él.

"¡Woah!" Ruby y Weiss sorprendieron.

Yang la detuvo deslizándose sobre sus pies mientras miraba a Naruto. Él solo respira profundamente. Su postura de lucha es muy diferente. Ella corrió hacia él, disparando explosivos desde su Ember Celic para ganar más velocidad y fuerza. Ella lo alcanzó frente a él, se ganó su puño y usó un Ember Celic otra vez antes de golpearlo.

Sin embargo, su codo se golpeó en el aire y se perdió el ataque a Naruto. ¿Que esta pasando? Yang no vio el golpe ... ¡Lo hizo! Naruto golpea su codo empujando con dos dedos.

"¡Mi vara! ¡No se puede mover!" Yang dijo.

Naruto sonrió mientras su punto de presión funcionaba. Agradeció a su amigo rival de su mundo.

 _"Bushy Brow ... ¿qué es esto?" Preguntó ampliamente, mirando la imagen del cuerpo._

 _"Mira lo que acabo de decir. Este. Debes aprender cuando golpear el punto del chakra". Rock dijo, señalando el codo con una regla larga. Por cierto, su apodo es Bushy Brow que Naruto lo llamó._

 _"Entonces ... golpear el punto del chakra. ¿Es casi como el Puño Suave?"_

 _"Es similar. El Puño Suave puede bloquear el punto del chakra, pero este no. Puede bloquear el músculo y detener el movimiento"._

Después de que el retroceso terminó, Naruto golpeó un Yang en su estómago con ataques de palma. Entonces, un punto de presión volvió a atacar a Yang. Naruto golpeó el brazo derecho y su pierna para detener su movimiento.

"¡Mierda! ¡No me puedo mover!" Yang intentó mover su cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo. Sus dos brazos y uno de largo no se moverán. Son como convertidos en una piedra.

Mientras ella hace eso, ve a Naruto saltar hacia ella y abre el ataque con la palma de su mano. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, esperando que su movimiento final, la atacara, hasta que llegara el golpe por dos dedos. Ella se abrió al ver que Naruto se llevó los dedos a la frente y sonrió.

"Yo gano". Él dijo.

"¿No vas a terminar conmigo?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué le quieres eso a mi amigo? Dijo Naruto está haciendo una técnica de dedos que apuntan a Yang para sus hijos. Él simplemente golpeó sus dos brazos y una pierna a la izquierda. En pocos segundos, Yang finalmente movió su cuerpo.

"Gracias. Gracias por perdonar ... conmigo ..." Dijo antes de que los seres cayeran al suelo, pero Naruto la atrapó.

"¡Yang!" Ruby gritó mientras ella y dos chicas entraban a la arena, mirando a Yang si estaba bien.

Naruto caminó hacia ellos mientras cargaba un Yang en sus brazos como un estilo nupcial.

"Está bien. Está cansada". Él la miró mientras ella dormía. Estaba agotada de pelear con él. Ella es el oponente más fuerte y más duro.

Esa fue una buena batalla.

* * *

"Ahí va ella". Dijo Naruto mientras colocaba un Yang en su cama, moviendo la manta hacia ella. Su trabajo ya está hecho, pero debe admitir sobre Yang. Ella es especial, y su padre, Taiyang, se lo contó. Hay una cosa que le preocupaba. Su madre. Su verdadera madre Ella no estaba aquí en la escuela.

Naruto sabía que ella estaba en el equipo de Taiyang. El equipo llamado STRQ significa Verano, Taiyang, Raven y Qrow. Él nunca supo acerca de la verdadera madre de Yang.

"¿Naruto?" Ruby preguntó, mirando su cara es ... serio.

"¡Oh!" Naruto se dio cuenta de que las chicas todavía están aquí.

"¿Qué estilo de pelea es ese?" Blake se preguntó sobre la técnica de la palma.

"Juken (puño suave). Como en translate, Gentle Fist". Naruto sonrió cuando recordó que fue Hinata quien le enseñó: "Uno de mis amigos me enseñó ese estilo de lucha".

"¡Oh! ¡Tengo una pregunta!" Ruby llamó mientras levantaba su mano.

"¿Si?" Preguntó

"¿Qué fue ese dedo que lo marcaba en un Yang? ¿Qué era un movimiento barato?".

"Es un golpe de punto de ... Cuando el dedo en el cuerpo, puede detener el músculo y dejar de moverse". El rubio shinobi dijo.

"Parece un movimiento barato". Weiss dijo antes de ver a Naruto levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

"Me tengo que ir. Realmente necesito tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa nueva antes de que las chicas no dejen de mirarme a mi cuerpo". Naruto dijo mientras miraba sus propios abdominales que la parte inferior de la ropa se rasgaba en el agujero.

Ruby, Weiss y Blake estaban sonrojados por mirar su cuerpo.

"Está bien, entonces. Te veo mañana". Dijo Naruto mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba antes de ver a Pyrrha, "Hola, Pyrrha".

Pyrrha no le dijo nada. Ella solo se paró aquí y miró su ... abdominales. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como calientes. Ella siente calor en su cuerpo.

"¿Pyrrha? ¿Hola?" Preguntó Naruto mientras chasqueaba su dedo hacia ella mientras miraba su cara roja, "Tu cara es realmente roja. ¿Tienes fiebre o algo así?" Puso su mano en la frente de Pirra para controlar su temperatura.

"¡Yo estoy bien!" Dijo con un sonrojo cuando se giró hacia la puerta, "¡Bienvenida, Naruto! ¡Te veo luego!" Ella entró en su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pyrrha saltó sobre su cama, sostuvo la almohada con fuerza y comenzó a darse la vuelta. ¡¿Qué está haciendo ?! Ella está actuando como una idiota. Ella no tiene palabras para decir por él.

"¡Pyrrha, estúpida! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? Mirando a su ... ¡Kyaa!" Ella susurra a sí misma y no puede dejar de pensar en los abdominales de Naruto. Es muy vergonzoso. Que chica tan tímida.

* * *

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Naruto me llevó a esta habitación!" Yang se despertó y se sorprendió cuando Ruby le explicó que estaba inconsciente.

"Sí, lo hizo". Ruby dijo.

Yang se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con una manta para esconderlo de las chicas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Es por eso que ella sí esconde. Ella no puede creerlo. Naruto la llevó todo el camino a esta habitación.

"Está bien ... tengo que irme ..." dijo Blake incómoda mientras salía de la habitación.

"Entonces ... Ruby". Yang dijo.

"¿Si?" Ella se preparó

"¿Qué hiciste ... y Naruto en la Academia de la Señal? Ya sabes ..." Yang pregunta con nerviosismo si esos dos fueron ... juntos. Ella está un poco celosa de ella.

"Le construí un arma. A veces me tomé un descanso porque la enseñanza de cómo usar las armas. Ha mejorado mucho más que la gente novata". Ruby respondió, pero tiene un momento incómodo cuando ella se vio a sí misma con una escopeta por demostración en Naruto. Ella fue salvada por él. Su cara está tan cerca de la suya.

"¡Tu cara está roja! Eso significa que ..." dijo Yang

"¡No, no, no, no, Yang! ¡No es lo que estás pensando!" Ruby se sonrojó aún más cuando intentó decir algo que podía cubrirla.

"Deja de mentir, Ruby. Sé lo que hiciste. ¡Estoy tan celosa! Desearía ser como tú". Yang lloró.

"Yang, deja de gritar antes de que Naruto nos escuche". Miró hacia la puerta y miró a su hermana, "Por favor, cálmate. Es demasiado vergonzoso contarlo aquí".

"Es ... está bien. Me sentí avergonzado también". Yang finalmente se enfría, "Nosotros ... ambos hicimos una cosa, ¿verdad?"

"Yo ... creo que sí ...". Ruby respondió antes de mirar a Weiss que tenía cara roja, "¿Y tú, Weiss? ¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿M-Me?" Ella se sorprendió por haber sido elegida por ellos.

Oh no...

Ruby y Yang asintieron juntos por ella. Se sentaron allí y esperando su mejor momento con Naruto.

"Yo ..." dijo Weiss mientras recordaba en el bosque rojo donde le dio un pañuelo blanco, "le di un pañuelo blanco". Ella respondió al decirles con éxito. Fue bastante fácil, pero embarazoso por un tiempo. Justo antes de eso, Ruby y Yang le dieron una mirada curiosa, "¿Q-Qué?"

"¿Estas mintiendo?" Ruby preguntó.

"¡No, no lo soy! ¿Cómo podría mentiros?" Ella gritó

"¿Qué pasa con la parte cuando Naruto nos vio como estamos medio desnudos", dijo Yang

"Eso ... ¡Eso fue su culpa! ¡Por no haber golpeado la puerta antes de abrir la puerta!" Weiss lloró con un sonrojo. Ella se burló de Yang. Muy difícil Su cara está enrojecida.

* * *

Naruto está listo para tomar su baño y cambiarse de ropa. Está caminando por el pasillo y planea ir a la azotea para tomar aire fresco. Sorprendentemente, ve a Blake afuera, mirando el cielo al borde.

"¿Blake?" Preguntó mientras la veía se volvía hacia él.

"¿Naruto?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo afuera solo?" Preguntó Naruto, caminó junto a ella.

"Nada ... solo mirando alrededor". Blake dijo.

Naruto asintió mientras miraba el cielo y los lugares allí abajo.

"Es bonito, ¿no?" Preguntó.

"Si." Blake dijo. Ella admitió que el mundo es divertido, pero en el mundo real. "Es divertido ver el mundo ... pero el mundo real no acepta Fauno".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto mientras toma nota en su cerebro de ella.

"Fauno fue tratado como animales por los humanos porque lo que miran. Solo deseo que este mundo pueda transformarse en pacífico". Blake dijo. Ella recordó la vez en la cafetería cuando Naruto les contó a ella y a los demás sobre la historia de un niño, que pasó por el sufrimiento y el dolor. Fue la triste historia. Una historia muy triste. Las personas trataban al niño como un animal o no lo respetaban.

Lo mismo para Faunus.

Acerca de Naruto, se siente similar a esa historia en la que Blake sintió su corazón y le dijo que era él.

"Blake, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto con su cara preocupada.

"Estoy bien ..." dijo Blake mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás, "Yo ... tengo que irme".

"Espera-" dijo Naruto mientras dejaba que ella se fuera. ¿Qué fue eso? Fue muy corto. Una cosa que aprendió, Fauno fue tratado como animales por los humanos lo que dijo Blake.

Siente que es lo mismo que él cuando es un niño.

 **"El deseo del mundo puede transformarse en paz. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Vas a volver a hablar con esa chica gata?" Preguntó Kurama.**

"Supongo ..." dijo Naruto.


	9. Capitulo 9

"¡El festival de Vytal! ¡Oh, esto es absolutamente maravilloso!" Weiss dijo que estaba feliz cuando vio una persona que levantaba el letrero con letras rojas "¡Bienvenido a Vale!"

"Wow ... No te he visto sonreír tanto, Weiss. Pero, ¿qué tiene de especial el evento?" Preguntó Naruto. Él no mentirá sobre su sonrisa. Este es el primero en ver su cara así.

"Me está asustando un poco ...", dijo Ruby.

"¿Cómo no puede sonreír? ¡Un festival dedicado a las culturas del mundo! Habrá bailes, desfiles y torneos! La cantidad de planificación y organización que entra en este evento es sencillamente impresionante". Weiss dijo mientras ella y los otros cuatro caminaban por la ciudad. Explorando todas las cosas que fueron para el Festival Vytal.

"Realmente sabes cómo tomar algo bueno y hacerlo sonar aburrido". Yang dijo con su expresión aburrida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Silencio". Ella miró antes de escuchar un bote en el muelle.

"Recuérdame de nuevo por qué estamos pasando la tarde del viernes visitando los estúpidos muelles". Yang se preguntó.

Ruby se tapa la nariz cuando olía algo que apestaba a pescado, "Huelen a pescado".

"He oído que los estudiantes que visitan Vacuo llegarán hoy en barco. Y como representante de Beacon, siento que es mi deber solemne darles la bienvenida a este magnífico reino". Weiss dijo

"Ella quiere espiarlos para que tenga la ventaja en el torneo". Blake sonrió cuando Naruto se rió.

"¡No puedes probar eso! ¡Y Naruto, deja de reírte!" Ella miró airadamente a Naruto.

"Lo siento lo siento". Naruto detuvo su sonrisa antes de girar su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio algo allí, "Hay algo allí".

Las chicas miraron una ventana girar por una calle con una cinta amarilla de precaución. Hay dos policías investigando la escena del crimen. Es una tienda de polvo. Parece que el robo se ha dirigido a este. Extrañamente, el dinero está adentro. El polvo se ha ido.

"¿Lo que pasó aquí?" Ruby le preguntó a uno de los policías.

"Robo. Segunda tienda de polvo para ser golpeado esta semana. Este lugar se está convirtiendo en una jungla". Respondió

"Eso es terrible". Yang comentó.

"Dejaron todo el dinero nuevamente". Naruto y Ruby se volvieron hacia la policía cuando dijeron que habían dejado todo el dinero.

"Sí, simplemente no tiene sentido. ¿Quién necesita tanto polvo?" El detective preguntó.

"No conozco un ejército?" Otro detective preguntó

"¿Crees que podría ser el Colmillo Blanco?"

"Sí, estoy pensando que no nos pagan lo suficiente".

 **"¿Reconoces este crimen?" Preguntó Kurama.**

Naruto asintió para estar de acuerdo con él. Recordó a la única persona que robó el polvo desde el principio. La única tienda llamada From Dust Till Dawn. Era un tipo con un traje blanco y su nombre es Roman Torchwich. Tal vez, él es el que cometió un crimen.

"Hmph. The White Fang. Qué horrible grupo de degenerados". Weiss dijo

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Blake se preguntó con una mirada furiosa.

"¿Mi problema? Simplemente no me importan los delincuentes locos".

"El colmillo blanco es un grupo de psicópatas. Son una colección de Faunus equivocado".

"¡¿Mal Guiados? ¡Quieren borrar a la humanidad de la faz del planeta!"

"Entonces, son muy equívocos. De cualquier forma, no explica por qué robarían una tienda de polvo en el centro de Vale".

"Hmm. Blake consiguió un punto". Ruby said while the team la miraba, "Además, la policía nunca entendió que Torchwich, yo y Naruto me encontré hace unos meses ... Tal vez era él".

"Probablemente él". Dijo Naruto.

"Eso todavía no cambia el hecho de que el Colmillo Blanco es un montón de escoria. Esos Fauno solo sabe cómo mentir, hacer trampa y robar". Weiss dijo.

"Eso no es necesariamente cierto". Yang dijo.

"¡Oye, que alguien detenga a Fauno!" Naruto y su equipo atendido por gritos provenientes del mismo lugar donde estaban. Corrió hacia el océano, mirando lo que sucedió en el muelle. Un adolescente con una ... cola de mono dorado se está ejecutando desde dos guardias en el barco.

"¡Gracias por el viaje, muchachos! Jeje". Él fue antes de saltar del barco y aterrizar en el muelle mientras comenzaba a correr.

Es de piel bronceada, con el pelo corto, rubio y puntiagudo, y los ojos gris oscuro. Usa dos brazaletes de muñeca roja y una chaqueta blanca de cuello suelto sin camisa debajo. Su pantalón de carga es azul, atado con un cinturón blanco. Él usa vendas blancas en sus piernas y tiene una cadena que cuelga del lazo del cinturón en el lado derecho de sus pantalones. Él luce zapatillas negras y amarillas.

"Él es ..." dijo Weiss.

"Fauno". Dijo Naruto, mirando al tipo Fauno que huía de dos guardias. Por cierto, la cola dorada que tiene y sus apariencias casi se parece a Rey Mono. Naruto vio la película china en el teatro con sus amigos. Eso estaba en su mundo. Un mundo Shinobi. Se siente gracioso cómo la gente nunca escuchó el Viaje al Oeste en este mundo.

"Bueno, Weiss, querías ver la competencia, y ahí va ...", dijo Yang.

"¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que observarlo!" Dijo Weiss mientras levantaba un dedo antes de ir tras el fauno.

Su equipo también persigue al Fauno. Corrieron entre los dos tipos de trabajo mientras guardias se movían hacia la izquierda. Cuando Naruto y su equipo se movieron hacia la izquierda, Weiss chocó contra alguien y se tropezó. Ambos cayeron. Weiss tiene la vista para ver que el público lo sigue, pero es una unidad y escapó.

"¡No! ¡Se escapó!" Ella dijo con desesperación.

"Uuuhh, Weiss ...?" Yang dijo mientras señalaba a la chica debajo de Weiss.

Weiss miró hacia abajo y vio a una niña sonriente. La espeluznante sonrisa la sobresaltó para levantarse rápido y retroceder a sus compañeros de equipo. La niña ya está en el suelo.

Su cabello rizado es una naranja corta que llega hasta la barbilla, y lleva un lazo rosa en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Llevaba una blusa antigua con un mono femenino corto, así como un cuello negro y verde con un par de medias a juego.

"¡Saludos!" Ella saludó.

"UM Hola". Ruby dijo

"¿Estás bien?" Weiss preguntó.

"Soy maravilloso. Gracias por preguntar". La niña sonriente dijo.

Naruto y sus equipos se miraron el uno al otro. Luego, miraron hacia atrás.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó Naruto mientras le ofrecía ayuda a la niña.

"Sí, soy tan agradable". Ella agarró su mano mientras se levantaba, "Gracias. Mi nombre es Penny. ¡Es un placer conocerte!"

"Naruto".

"Hola Penny. Soy Ruby".

"Soy Weiss".

"Blake"

"¿Estás seguro de que no te golpeaste la cabeza?" Preguntó Yang antes de que Blake la golpeara en el costado con un codo, "Oh, soy Yang".

"¡Es un placer conocerte!" Repitió Penny.

"Ya lo dijiste". Weiss dijo.

"Así que lo hice ..." Dijo ella.

"Bueno, lo siento por encontrarme contigo ..." dijo Weiss mientras todos se daban vuelta y comenzaban a alejarse.

Ruby se despidió de Penny, "Cuídate, amigo".

"Ella era rara ..." Yang comentó sobre Penny.

"No es muy extraño ..." dijo Naruto suavemente. Cuando agarró la mano de Penny, no hacerse el latido de su corazón. Pero, había una fuerza de vida dentro de ella que no era una persona normal.

"Ahora. ¿A dónde se fue esa chusma Faunus?" Weiss dijo que estaba buscando un hombre mono, pero sorprendentemente, Penny estaba justo en frente de ella.

"¿Como me llamaste?" Penny preguntó, mirando a Yang.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, definitivamente no creo que me hayas escuchado". Ella se disculpó.

"No, tú no ..." Penny dijo mientras caminaba a través de ellos y mirando a Ruby, "¡Tú!"

"¿¡Yo!?" Ruby preguntó cuando se inclinaba hacia atrás de Penny porque su cara estaba demasiado cerca de ella, "No sé, yo-lo que yo-um, eh-"

"Me llamaste amigo. ¿Realmente soy tu amigo?" Ella se preparó

"Ummm ..." Ruby miró a sus compañeros de equipo, agitando sus manos para comprar un Penny, "¡Ya, claro! ¿Por qué no?" Ella respondió mientras las chicas se desmayaban.

Penny se rió con la expresión de excitación, "¡Ajá! ¡Sen-sational! ¡Podemos pintarnos las uñas, probar la ropa y hablar sobre chicos lindos como tú!" Ella miró a Naruto.

"¿Yo? ¡Gracias!" Naruto sonrió mientras Weiss, Yang y Blake lo miraban.

"Naruto, ¿puedes ser mi amigo?" Penny listo mientras sus ojos parpadeaban, esperando su respuesta.

Ahí está de nuevo. Naruto tiene una energía increíble en ella y no es un latido del corazón. Era un tipo de energía de vida para mantenerla con vida. Además, la forma en que ella le preguntó a él y Ruby quería ser su amiga, es que ella está realmente sola. Eso fue lo que adivinó, pero él puede verlo mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que dicen que se convierta en su amigo. Es casi como si ella tuviera un sufrimiento en el pasado.

Naruto sonrió amablemente y dijo: "Claro". Eso hizo que Penny se pusiera de pie y feliz por tenerlo como amigo. Su sonrisa lo hizo feliz.

"¡Sí, tengo dos amigos!" Ella aplaudió.

"Soo, ¿qué estás haciendo en Vale?" Yang se preguntó.

"Estoy aquí para luchar en el torneo".

"Espera ... ¿Estás peleando en el torneo?" Weiss preguntó.

Penny la miró y saludó antes de decir: "¡Estoy lista para el combate!"

"Perdóname, pero apenas te ves el papel". Weiss dijo

"Dice la chica con un vestido". Dijo Blake

"¡Es una falda de combate!" Weiss dijo.

Ruby corrió junto a ella mientras ella usa una falda, y dijo: "¡Sí!" Weiss le tendió la mano como Ruby.

 **"Dados que al hombre le encantan las bragas debajo de la falda". Kurama dijo.**

"Dice que al hombre le encanta las bragas debajo, ¿qué espera?" Naruto se dio cuenta de que está copiando con Kurama. Él solo le dio una mente sucia o una mente pervertida.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Weiss miró a Naruto. Ruby se sonrojó mientras sostenía su falda con fuerza, sin dejar que los hombres la vieran.

"Nada. Yo-" luego, Weiss golpeó un Weiss y colapsó en el suelo. Naruto se levantó y su mejilla derecha estaba realmente roja. Una bofetada de Weiss. Maldita sea ... nunca te metas con mujeres como ella o Sakura.

 **"Buen trabajo" Kurama sonrió malvado.**

 _"Los odio chicos ..." Él miró mientras frotaba la cara._

"Espera un minuto". Weiss dijo mientras caminaba hacia Penny, "Si estás aquí para el torneo, ¿eso significa que conoces ese rapscallion de cola de mono?"

"¿Quién ...?" Preguntó Penny con expresión confundida antes de que Weiss sostuviera un papel de dibujo para mostrarle. Un dibujo pobre de cola de mono parece una caricatura.

"¡El sucio Faunus del bote!" Ella dijo

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?" Blake se enfadó cuando escuchó que Weiss dijo que la cola de mono y el sucio Faunus.

"¿Huh?"

Blake se acercó a ella furiosamente y le dijo: "Deja de llamarlo capellán de estallido. Deja de llamarlo degenerado. ¡Es una persona!"

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Te gustaría tener una referencia para la papelera como un bote de basura, o esta farola como una farola?"

"¡Paraca!" Blake gritó.

"¿Parar qué?" Él claramente violó la ley. Dale tiempo, probablemente se una a los otros Fauno en el Colmillo Blanco. "Weiss fulminó con la mirada.

Blake aprieta su puño con enojo y gruñe, "¡Pequeño mocoso ignorante!" Ella se apartó de ella y se fue corriendo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar conmigo? Soy tu compañero de equipo". Weiss dijo mientras caminaba detrás de Blake.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir sobre la discriminación Fauno. Naruto, Ruby y Yang se quedaron en la misma posición mientras miraban su discusión. Fue el peor día para verlos así.

"Uhh, creo que deberíamos irnos". Yang dijo, luciendo incómodo con Weiss y Blake.

Penny, en frente de Ruby y Naruto antes de preguntar: "¿A dónde vamos?"

* * *

El equipo RWUBY regresó a su habitación, en Beacon Academy antes del ocaso. Desafortunadamente, Blake y Weiss todavía están en la discusión. Han estado gritando hasta el atardecer. Ellos nunca se detienen. Hablando de discriminación Fauno. Hablar de White Fang es malo.

"Las cuentas de que están defendiendo una organización que odia a la humanidad, ¿no? Los faunos de White Fang son pura maldad". Weiss dijo

"¡No existe el mal puro! ¿Por qué crees que odian tanto a la humanidad? ¡Es por personas como Cardin, gente como tú que obliga a Colmillo Blanco a tomar medidas tan drásticas!" Dijo Blake

"¿Gente como yo?"

"¡Eres discriminatorio!"

"¡Soy una víctima!" Weiss gritó mientras todos callaban, "¿Quieres saber por qué despreciar a Colmillo Blanco? ¿Por qué no confío particularmente en Fauno?" Ella caminó hacia la ventana.

"Es porque han estado en guerra con mi familia durante años. Guerra. Como en una base de sangre. La compañía de mi abuelo ha tenido un objetivo pintado en su espalda por el tiempo que puedo recordar. he visto desaparecer a los amigos de la familia, a la sección de miembros de la junta, a robar un tren lleno de polvo ... Y todos los días, mi padre volvía a la casa furiosa, y eso hacía que la infancia fuera muy difícil ".

Ruby se acercó a ella y le dijo: "Weiss, yo ..."

"¡No!" Weiss gritó: "¿Quieres saber por qué despreciar a Colmillo Blanco? ¡Es porque no hay mucho de mentirosos! ¡Ladrones! ¡Y asesinatos!"

"¡Bueno, tal vez estás cansados de ser empujados!" Blake gritó.

Toda la habitación está en silencio y sus compañeros también. Weiss retrocedió lentamente y sorprendido cuando Blake gritó. Blake se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer mientras miraba a sus compañeros de equipo. Todos la están mirando.

"Yo ..." Blake intenta decir algo, pero ella se da vuelta y vende corriendo por la puerta.

"¡Blake! ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve!" Ruby gritó.

Naruto rechinó sus dientes mientras estaba detrás de Blake y dejó atrás sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

Blake salió corriendo en la noche. Ella siguió corriendo y corriendo. Sin mirar atrás a sus amigos. Es deprimente y duele. Ella fue demasiado lejos para Weiss y sorprendió a todos. Se detuvo al lado de las estatuas de Huntsman y Huntress. Ella cerró los ojos, lentamente levantó los brazos hasta su arco, y tirando de la cuerda para soltar ...

"¡Blake!" Ella dejó de tirar de su arco cuando se dio la vuelta y gritó su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que Naruto corría hacia ella.

"¿N-Naruto?" Ella sorprendió.

"Te encontre" Dijo Naruto mientras jadeaba por correr a buscarla. En realidad, él ni siquiera estaba cansado. Él solo siguió su aroma o aura al sentirlo. Blake es fácil de encontrar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Blake preguntó con nerviosismo acerca de sacar su arco. Con suerte, no la vio haciendo nada.

"¡Te estoy buscando, por supuesto!" Él respondió.

"No deberías ir a buscarme ... porque dice cosas tan horribles ..." Frunció el ceño por decir cosas horribles en Weiss.

Naruto siente su emoción de odio e ira, pero es inocente y está equivocada.

"Blake, ¿hay algo que quisieras decirme sobre tu arco?" Preguntó cuando Blake comenzó sorprendido.

Ella no puede creer lo que acaba de preguntar.

"Que...?" Ella se sorprendió mientras dejaba caer su sudor en su rostro. Eso es imposible. Ella usó el arco durante un mes y medio. Nadie vio su identidad. Ninguno Pero, este hombre ... ¿Descubrió que ella era un fauno? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo demonios se imaginó eso?

"Prometí que no se lo diría a nadie ... nunca lo rompería. No tienes que esconderte más". Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Blake y miraba sus lazos, lo que le preocupaba: "¿Puedo?"

Un rubor rosado apareció en las mejillas de Blake cuando Naruto se acercó a ella. Al contar su cara cuestionable es bastante impresionante. Ella no le dijo nada, pero asintió. ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Ella simplemente dejó que Naruto sacara su arco?

Naruto levanta los brazos hacia su arco y suavemente hacia la cuerda para liberar el arco de su cabeza. Sus ojos se han visto sorprendentemente porque tienen lindas orejas de gato negro y las contrae. Eso significa que ella es un fauno.

Blake comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la mirada de Naruto. Sus orejas de gato quedaron expuestas y ella es Faunus. Estaba nerviosa de que podía tener gritarle por mantener el secreto de todos o de él.

"Ya ves ... la razón por la que uso el arco porque yo-"

"Linda". Naruto dijo mientras Blake comenzaba a calentarse en su rostro, "Te ves mucho mejor sin tu arco. Eres hermosa y linda. Entonces, ¿por qué miramos?"

"Porque no quería que la gente pensara lo que soy ... Tengo miedo de que mis compañeros de equipo me odien como Fauno".

"Blake, nuestros amigos y yo nunca te odiamos. No me importa lo que la gente dice sobre ti, pero eres especial para mí. Importante para mí como amigo. "Los amigos son el tesoro. Los amigos son el mejor amigo". son mi tesoro porque me salvan de mí, me rescataron de mi soledad. Fueron los primeros en aceptarme por lo que soy. Se acordó de sus viejos amigos y sus viejos compañeros de equipo.

Blake está empezando a sentir una sensación cálida en su cuerpo. Ella se sonrojó cuando la llamó hermosa y linda. Esta podría ser la primera vez que conoce a una persona como él. Él es muy educado, leal y conmovedor.

"La verdad es que ... solía ser miembro de White Fang". Ella dijo.

"¿Que?" Naruto conmocionado.

"Sí, prácticamente en la organización Colmillo Blanco. En el pasado, las cosas fueron diferentes. En las cenizas de la guerra, el Colmillo Blanco estaba destinado a ser un símbolo de paz y unidad entre los seres humanos y el Fauno. igualdad, los niños fueron sometidos a discriminación y odio.

"Sí, entiendo tu infancia, pero ... ¿qué hiciste cuando te convertiste en miembro de Colmillo Blanco?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Cuando tenemos un nuevo líder de White Fang, los atacamos. Incendiamos las tiendas que se conectan a los servidores. .. por miedo ".

"¿Después de eso, te fuiste porque nunca quisiste usar tus habilidades?" Naruto supuso.

"Sip, decidí que ya no quería usar mis habilidades para ayudarme en mi violencia. Mi objetivo es convertirme en Cazadora. Así que aquí estoy. Un oculto criminal es una vista simple. Todo con la ayuda de un pequeño arco negro." Blake terminó su historia cuando sus orejas de gato se crispan. Con suerte, ella no tenía la intención de sorprender a Naruto.

Naruto aprendió la historia de Blake sobre su niñez y se unió a Colmillo Blanco, pero le preocupaba que White Fang estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Él cree en Blake, pero había tenido una sensación de odio en él. Él no estaba tan seguro de esto.

"Odio decir esto. Sabes que White Fang hirió a un humano inocente ya Faunus. Quizás, debería decir que casi mato a Faunus inocente". Él dijo.

"Lo sé ..." dijo Blake. Es por eso que ella dejó el grupo. Ella no es como la única persona que solía ser su pareja antes, "No soy como ellos. Solo quiero ser una cazadora para crear una paz entre humanos y Fauno como sea posible. Pero es difícil". Blake significa que es Huntress es la gran responsable.

"Sé que es difícil lograrlo, pero sí debes ir adelante. Nunca abandones tus objetivos.

"¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacerlo solo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? No soy tan bueno ..." Preguntó con presión mientras miraba hacia abajo desesperadamente antes de que su cabeza fuera de la mano por la mano de Naruto.

"Entonces ... tienes que encontrar tu respuesta tú mismo". Él dijo.

"¿Mi respuesta?"

Naruto le sonrió cálidamente, "Encontrarás tu respuesta. Creo en ti".

Blake miró en sus ojos azules. Esos son cálidos y amables. Su sonrisa es alegre. Un color rosa crece en sus mejillas y los latidos de su corazón son rápidos en su pecho.

"Bien entonces". Naruto se levanta del banco, "voy a fingir que no te vi". Estaba a punto de irse, pero su manga está detenido. Miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver un Blake sostener su manga.

"¿Puedes ...?" Murmuró con una rosa en sus mejillas, "¿Puedes quedarte conmigo ...?" Ella no sabía por qué le dijo eso a él. Fue una pregunta estúpida.

"Claro, no me importa". Naruto respondió.

"Y ..." Ella tiene otro para decir.

"¿Y?" Escuchó atentamente.

"¿Puede ayudarme a investigar el Colmillo Blanco? Porque no creo que el Colmillo Blanco esté detrás de estos robos".

"Claro, pero ¿qué hizo pensar que el Colmillo Blanco no estaba detrás de esto?"

"Porque nunca antes había tenido tanto polvo, pero una cosa es ... no sé cuál es su ubicación". Blake dijo.

"Creo que puedo ayudar". Naruto y Blake giraron su cabeza hacia donde estaba la voz.

* * *

"¡¿Blake ?!" Ruby gritó en la ciudad.

"¡¿Naruto?" Yang Gritó.

"¿¡Blake !? Naruto! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Compré un ramen para ti, Naruto!" Ruby gritó mientras sostenía al Ramen en el aire para cebar a Naruto. Se giró hacia Weiss porque no estaba ayudando nada. Ella solo se cruzó de brazos y gruñona. "Weiss, no estás ayudando".

"¡Oh! ¿Sabían quién podía ayudar? La policía". Ella llamó.

Ruby frunció el ceño y le dijo: "Weiss".

"¡Sólo fue una idea!"

"Sí, una mala".

"Weiss, creo que deberíamos escuchar su versión de la historia antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas". Yang dijo

"Creo que cuando lo escuchemos, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón".

"¡Y creas que el cabello de Weiss se ve hoy maravilloso!" La voz desconocida vino detrás de ellos.

Ruby y todos se sorprendieron cuando dieron vuelta y vieron a Penny.

"¡Penny, de dónde vienes ?!" Ruby preguntó.

"Oigan chicos. ¿Qué están haciendo?" Ella se preparó

"Estamos buscando a nuestros amigos Naruto y Blake". Yang dijo

"¡Ooooh! Te refieres al hombre rubio y la chica Faunus".

Todo el mundo está parpadeando con Penny en un momento. ¿Está ella hablando de Blake?

"Espera. ¿Cómo supiste eso?" Ruby preguntó.

"Uh, ¿las orejas de gato?" Penique aseguró mientras señalaba con el dedo su propia cabeza, por ejemplo.

"¿Qué orejas de gato? Ella usa una reverencia ..." dijo Yang.

Ahora, todo el mundo está en silencio antes de que una planta rodadora pase por delante de ellos.

"A ella le gusta mucho el atún". Ruby susurró.

* * *

"Bien, ¿estás diciendo que fue Roman Torchwich quien ordenó Colmillo Blanco robar el Polvo?" Blake se preguntó.

"Sí, estoy seguro. Ruby y yo hemos visto la noche antes de que nos conociéramos". Naruto dijo mientras recordaba que los hombres con traje negro es la mafia, "Y estoy bastante seguro de eso. Roman contrató a las secuaces para robar el polvo".

"Lo único es que no tengo idea de dónde podría estar". Blake dijo.

"Bueno, mientras estaba en el barco, escuché algunos tipos que hablaban de descargar un enorme cargamento de polvo procedente de Atlas". El hombre rubio mono-Faunus dijo. Él fue quien escapó de dos guardias. Además, vino en la noche donde conoce a Naruto y Blake. Ellos aprendieron que su nombre es Sun Wukong.

"¿Qué tan grande?" Blake preguntó

"Enorme, carguero de la Compañía Big Schnee". Él dijo

"¿Estas seguro?" Preguntó Naruto.

* * *

 **En la noche.**

Naruto, Blake y Sun se esconden en la azotea del muelle. Esperando que llegue el Colmillo Blanco. Están mirando la carga "Schnee Dust".

"¿Yo me perdí algo?" Preguntó el Sol cuando regresó y compró las manzanas en sus brazos.

"En realidad no. Han descargado todas las cajas del bote. Ahora están sentados allí". Blake dijo antes de mirar a Naruto, "¿Y tú?"

Naruto siente el aura de encontrar al fauno en el banquillo. No estoy allí todavía Sin embargo, él siente el viento y le dice que vienen.

"Ellos vienen" Dijo antes de que él y los otros dos sintieran la presión del aire.

Ven que el Bullhead está sobre la carga mientras usa el faro. El Bullhead aterriza en el suelo y la puerta de la escotilla está abierta. Una persona de fauno con ropas negras con capucha, chaleco blanco y un tigre rojo con garras sobre ella en la parte posterior salió caminando.

"Oh, no ...", se preocupó Blake. Ella no puede creer que ellos.

"¿Son ellos?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Blake asentía.

"Realmente no creías que estaba detrás de eso, ¿verdad?" Sol pretendida

"No. Creo que en el fondo lo sabía. Simplemente no quería tener razón". Blake dijo.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué es la bodega?" Blake escuchó la voz de un hombre mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la escotilla. Un hombre vendido de la escotilla. Un criminal. El que robó la tienda de polvo. El que ordenó robar en Colmillo Blanco es Roman Torchwich.

"No somos exactamente el grupo de ladrones más discretos en este momento, entonces por qué los animales no intentan acelerar el ritmo". Él dijo

Naruto lo recuerda en Dust Shop, "Es él ..."

"El Colmillo Blanco nunca funcionó con un humano. Especialmente ninguno como ese". Dijo Blake mientras se levantaba y sacaba su espada antes de saltar del tejado y perseguía a un romano. Ella se colocó detrás de uno de los cargamentos mientras echa un vistazo para ver a Roman.

"¡No, idiota! ¡Esto no es una correa!" Él gritó antes de que alguien lo tirara por detrás y sostuviera una espada en su cuello, "¿Qué? Oh, por f-"

"¡Nadie se mueva!" Blake gritó cuando el Colmillo Blanco la fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Woah! Tómatelo con calma, pequeña dama". Roman dijo.

Los ojos de Blake giran de izquierda a derecha mientras que los otros enemigos la rodean. Ahora, hay una oportunidad para ella. Saca su arco y expone sus orejas de fauno para demostrar que es un miembro de Colmillo Blanco.

"Hermanos del Colmillo Blanco. ¿Por qué estás ayudando a esta escoria?" Ella preguntó.

Roman se rió entre dientes mientras hablaba, "Oh chico. ¿No entendiste esa nota?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"The White Fang y tú vamos juntos a una aventura comercial conjunta".

"Dime de qué se trata o el estancamiento de una pequeña operación". Exigió Blake antes de escuchar los motores de turbina desde el cielo.

"No lo llamaré exactamente una pequeña operación".

Blake levanta la vista y vio las cabezas de mastín volando por encima de ellos.

Roman sonrió en su rostro mientras disparaba el bastón en el suelo para crear una explosión y hacer volar a Blake. Cayó al suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza para recuperar antes de que Roman la fusilara. Pero, lo hizo. La bala explosiva fue disparada y estaba a punto de golpearla, pero Naruto saltó frente a ella, justo un tiempo para salvarla. Usó su Kubikiribōchō para bloquear la bomba explosiva con la cuchilla. Bloqueó la bala explosiva y no retrocedió.

"Blake, ¿estás bien?" Naruto miró a Blake mientras estaba estaba en el suelo.

"Estoy bien". Ella preguntó mientras se levanta, "Gracias". Él asintió y sonrió.

"Genial, eres tú". Roman se molesto al ver la rubia de nuevo, "Parece que tendré que llevar a los dos". Una película de plátano cayendo lo interrumpe aterrizando en su cara. Se quita la cáscara de la cara antes de que un rubio rubio, el rubio Fauno, el pisoteara la cabeza. Un fauno se da vuelta después de pisotear la cara de Roman y saltar de un salto.

"Te refieres a tres". Sun dijo

El único Bullhead acaba de abrir la escotilla ya que pocos Faunus estaban dentro. Saltan al suelo y llevan la arma consigo. Espadas. Armas. Es para tres personas derribar.

"No eres el plátano más brillante del grupo, ¿verdad?" Roman preguntó antes de que comenzara la pelea.

Tres faunus carga adelante adelante en Sun primero. Sol esquivó la espada oscilante primero mientras golpeaba a un hombre en la cara y al enemigo entrante. Gira una patada de 80 grados en el costado del cuerpo antes de sacar su arma. Es un palo rojo de Bo. Él los atacó con eso.

Los otros miembros de White Fang están atacando a Naruto y Blake. Pero, dos de ellos estaban invictos porque hicieron el trabajo en equipo.

Blake esquivó el disparo del arma volteándose para echarlos de menos. Todos volaron debajo y encima de su cuerpo. Entonces, Naruto salta sobre su compañero de equipo y corta arma con Kubikiribōchō. Hizo que el miembro del Colmillo Blanco parezca asustado mientras abre palmadas en el estómago. Envió al Fauno a estrellarse contra el grupo.

Los tres artilleros están disparando, pero Naruto está justo en frente de ellos usando pura velocidad. Bajó la patada giratoria a sus piernas y los hizo caer. Luego usamos el chakra del rayo en su puño para golpear al enemigo en el estómago junto con los demás.

Blake ve a Sun bloqueando el explosivo de Roman, así que ella cargó y saltó sobre él, "¡Él es mío!" Ella ataca a Roman.

Blake balancea su katana hacia él y usa su vaina negra para bloquear su ataque. Cada vez que Roman la ataca, un extraño Shadow Blake recibió un golpe por ella. Ella usó su Semblance, Shadow; permitirle crear clones de sí misma. Sin embargo, Roman casado golpear al por mayor Blake cuando le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Él puede manejar su Semblanza.

El golpeó con su bastón a Blake en su cabeza y la golpeó en el estómago. Roman estaba apuntando en su cabeza otra vez, pero fue detenido por Naruto. Lo siento usando su espada gigante para bloquearlo. Entonces, Sun salta sobre él y lanza patadas a Roman. Hizo que su bastón Bo se convierte en un duelo Nunchaku-shotgun.

Entonces, Sun comenzó a atacar a un romano mientras equilibaba su Nunchaku, disparando con solo apretar un gatillo. Cuando el bastón de romano fue golpeado en el aire, Naruto y Blake le dieron un puñetazo y una patada en el estómago. Roman retrocedió y fue golpeado por la carga.

Él estaba enojado. Él no puede resistir a tres pequeños mocosos. No puede huir de ellos ... pero sus ojos se encontraron con la carga que colgaba de las grúas. Entonces, dispara su bastón al gancho cuando el cargamento cae a tres personas.

Los tres esquivaron la carga. Blake hizo una ronda para alejarse de la carga. Naruto retrocede con Blake. El sol avanzó para esquivar el cargamento, pero vio el bastón de Romano apuntando a su cabeza.

Naruto saca lentamente su kunai Tri-pinged del bolsillo, pero escucha a alguien gritar, "¡Oye!" El mira hacia la derecha y ve a Ruby en el techo.

"¿Rubí?"

"¡Hola, rojo! ¿No es más que tu hora de dormir?" Preguntó Romano burlonamente, pero luego ... otra persona detrás de Ruby. Es Penny. En ese momento, Roman apuntó a Ruby y su bastón le disparó, pero una extraña chispa de luz amarilla frente a él.

Una mano agarró la mano de Roman y la chica en el aire para perder el fuego de caña. La bala explosiva casi golpea a Ruby. Simplemente voló justo por su cabello. Afortunadamente, ella no salió lastimada.

"¡Eso es imposible!" Roman se sorprendió al ver que Naruto que detuvo su ataque. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegó aquí tan rápido? El estaba muy atrás del cargamento con Blake. De repente, solo en frente de él. Hasta ahora, ve el azul brillante en su mano. Un orbe de energía azul está en su mano.

"¡Nunca más lastimé a mis amigos! ¡Rasengan!" Gritó Naruto mientras aplastaba al Rasengan en el estómago de Roman. El poder de la rotación es hacer un agujero en su estómago y empujarlo hacia atrás cuando retroceden sus pasos.

Naruto deja ir a su Rasengan ya que alejó a Roman de él. El Rasengan le envió una mosca hacia la carga. Su espalda llegó a golpear contra eso. Él tiene un círculo de heridas cuando su ropa se rasgó en el círculo.

"Woah ..." Sun se sorprendió.

Blake reaccionó asombrosamente para ver cómo Naruto venció a Roman sin sudar. Él estaba justo al lado de ella, pero luego, frente a él. Sus ojos no captaron su velocidad.

"Se acabó, Roman. Vas a ir a la la-" Naruto estaba a punto de decir eso, pero escuchó el motor de Bullhead. Él miró al cielo. Tres cabezudos vinieron y comenzaron a disparar las ametralladoras Gatling a él ya sus amigos.

Naruto esquiva las balas y está a punto de convertir su gran espada en el modo de lanzacohetes, pero un láser verde acaba de disparar dos de Bullhead. Lo hizo mirar sorprendido al ver eso. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha de donde venía el láser.

La tela de una mujer es verde y cabello castaño corto. Podría ser ... ¡Es Penny! ¿Pero cómo? Hay varias cuerdas en su espalda y está conectado a las espadas de pistola casi parecidas. Las pistolas creanon un láser verde que destruyó dos de las cabezas toro.

"¿Centavo?" Naruto se sorprendió con sus asombrosos ojos. Sin embargo, ve que Roman escapa después de que el Bullhead disparó. Él iría tras él, pero se interpuso y fue atacado por otro Bullhead.

Penny ve que Bullhead le está disparando a su amigo, Naruto. Giró sus armas en modo espada y las envió a volar hacia Bullhead para apuñalar el cuerpo. Sus cables son extremadamente fuertes. Ella definitivamente puede tirar del avión pesado caminando hacia atrás.

"Ella me está dando una oportunidad". Dijo Naruto antes de asentir con la cabeza a Penny mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de Roman. Corrió en la dirección de la izquierda hasta que vio a Roman y se metió en el Bullhead.

Iba a hacerlo, pero esquivó el rápido fuego de un Fauno, sosteniendo una minigun en el Bullhead. Se siente hacia la derecha para usar la carga como su tapadera. Él mira por el borde mientras da un paso. Parece que Roman había escapado con éxito.

* * *

Después de la batalla, los policías han llegado. Naruto y los otros cinco, que estaban con ellos, están sentados en la caja.

"Mira, Weiss, no es lo que crees que explica, todo lo que ves es que la realidad no es un arco con orejas de gatito y es realmente lindo". Ruby intenta explicar, pero Weiss la ignoró mientras pasaba por ella para ver a Blake.

Blake está nerviosa de decirle Weiss sobre su identidad Faunus, "Weiss, quiero saber que ya no estoy asociado con el Colmillo Blanco.

"Detener". Weiss la interrumpió, "¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevamos buscándote?" Doce horas. Eso significa que él tuvo doce horas para pensar sobre esto. Y en esas doce horas, él decidió ... "

Todos están esperando su respuesta. Naruto mira sus ojos para ver si ella lo odia o no.

"No me importa". Ella respondió.

"No te importa". Blake sorprendido.

"Dijiste que ya no eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad?"

"No, yo no lo he visto desde que era más joven-"

"No quiero escucharlo. Todo lo que quiero saber es que la próxima vez que tengo algo grande, llegar a tus compañeros de equipo y amigos". Weiss sonrió cálidamente por su Fauno ... no, su amigo Blake.

Blake miró a sus amigos. Están sonriendo.

 _"Los amigos son el tesoro. Los amigos son mi tesoro porque me salvan de mi mismo, me rescataron de mi soledad. Fueron los primeros en aceptarme por lo que soy. ¡Estaba feliz de tenerte, niñas, para mi amigo!"_

Su flashback se puso en blanco antes de sonreír, "Por supuesto".

"¡Sí! ¡El equipo RWUBY está de regreso!" Ruby aplaudió.

Weiss miró un Sol antes de lanzar una mirada rápida, "¡Todavía no estoy muy seguro de cómo me siento por ti!" Sol soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Oye, espera un minuto. ¿Dónde está Penny?" Ruby preguntó mientras la buscaba.

"Sí, ella estaba justo aquí". Dijo Naruto mientras percibía su aura para encontrarla. Estaba detrás de ellos. Miró hacia atrás y vio un coche negro alejarse de ellos. Tal vez, alguien está aquí para recogerla. Es triste que no haya podido despedirse de él y de los demás. Con suerte, se encuentra con Penny nuevamente.

* * *

 **Ubicación Desconocida.**

"Owowow ..." Roman gruñó mientras miraba hacia abajo a su estómago que tiene una herida en espiral, "Maldito mocoso rubio ... Te conseguiré la próxima vez ..."

"Aww ... ¿Alguien hirió a Torchwich tan mal? ¡Qué decepcionante!" Una voz femenina.

"No tienes idea de lo duro que estoy trabajando. Intento robar el polvo hasta que ese estúpido mocoso siguió interfiriéndome. ¡Y él me molestó!" Él gruñó.

"No te preocupes. Tenemos grandes planos para ti, Romano. Todo lo que pedimos es un poco de cooperación". Ella dijo.


	10. Capitulo 10

"Blake, no estás usando tu arco". Yang se sorprendió al mirar las orejas de gato de Blake sin el lazo negro.

Blake cambió su ropa en yukata negro y sacó su lazo negro. Honestamente, se siente mejor sin eso porque creía en ella misma y en sus amigos. Sus amigos no se enojaron con ella ni le jugaron que Faunus. Ellos son agradables y alegres. No les importaba su aspecto.

"Sí, se siente mejor sin mi arco". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus orejas de gato se retorcían. Está sentada en su cama y leyendo su libro, "Decidí quitárselo porque ustedes, niñas, niños mis amigos. Creo en ustedes y confío en que no se lo dirán a nadie".

"Debo admitir, Blake. Te veías mejor sin tu arco". Ruby sonrió, mirando las lindas orejas del gato de Blake. A ella le gusta cuando le tiemblan las orejas. Eso es lindo.

"Gracias" Dijo Blake mientras continúa leyendo el libro, pero hay algo que quiere hacer. Algo que olvidó agradecer. Ella comenzó a levantarse y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas, Blake?" Weiss preguntó.

"Nada ... solo salir a tomar aire fresco ..." dijo Blake mientras abría la puerta y salía antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas cuando Weiss hizo la pregunta. Ella no va a salir. Ella irá a la habitación de Naruto para encontrarse con él.

Blake está en la puerta, tomando su tiempo antes de llamar a la puerta. Ella está muy nerviosa de hablar con él. Muy nervioso. No tuve tiempo de pensar porque su habitación está al lado de su habitación. ¿Qué puede decir ella? ¿Debería ella darle las gracias?

Entonces, ella comenzó a golpear la puerta golpeando tres veces. Con suerte, Naruto está en su habitación porque su olor está ahí.

Luego, se escuchó un ruido al caminar hacia esta puerta cuando el pomo de la puerta se estaba moviendo. La puerta se abre hasta que Naruto aparece mientras ... ¿se viene el ramen en la boca?

"Hola…?" Blake lo ve comiendo Ramen fue totalmente inesperado.

"¡¿Blake ?!" Dijo Naruto mientras la masticaba el Ramen mientras lo tragaba, "¿Qué pasa?" Él sorprendió ver sus orejas de gato sin un arco.

"Yo ..." dijo Blake, moviendo sus brazos detrás de su propia espalda y mirando, "Quiero hablar contigo por un minuto ..."

Naruto la miró por un segundo. Fue muy incómodo dejarla verlo comiendo su Ramen. Rápidamente corrió a su habitación, puso su Ramen en el escritorio y volvió a ella.

"Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" Él dijo.

"Yo ..." Dijo con un color rosado en sus mejillas, "Gracias por decirme algo bueno". Esa fue una razón estúpida.

"De nada. ¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó.

"No, hay más que también quería decir". Respiró hondo antes de hablar en serio: "Antes, era demasiado duradera con mi compañera de equipo Weiss porque hablaba de Fauno o discriminaba. Me enojó tanto y grité. . Me escapé de ti y amigos. Estaba estresado y no pensé que alguien me odiara, pero me detuviera. Cuando me revelé quién soy, fuiste muy respetuoso conmigo y ayudé a una conejita. Iba a ayudarla, pero vi lo que hiciste. para no renunciar a mis objetivos. Además, gracias por ayudarme a demostrar que el Colmillo Blanco es ... "estaba a punto de decir inocente, pero se detuvo. Se movió porque el Colmillo Blanco los atacó.

"Blake, está bien si eso es eso. Entiendo por qué haces eso. De nada. Es lo que hice. Naruto sonrió, "¿Hay algo más que quieres decirme algo?"

Blake negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No, eso es todo. Duerme bien".

"Igualmente."

Ambos regresaban a la habitación. Blake estaba a punto de ir a su habitación y abrirla, pero ella se detuvo. Ella también tiene algo especial para él. Ella comenzó a correr hacia atrás y atrás de Naruto antes de que ingresara a su habitación.

"¡Naruto!" Ella llamó mientras Naruto volteaba su rostro hacia ella.

Cuando casi se da vuelta a la mitad del camino, Blake se pone de puntillas para alcanzar y apoyar los labios en su mejilla. Ella besó en su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos.

Naruto se congeló cuando la chica Fauno le besó en la mejilla. Su labio es suave y cálido. Él simplemente perdió su palabra como si nada. El beso se siente como el ángel, volando por el cielo.

Unos segundos más tarde, Blake se inclina y mira con el color rosa en las mejillas. Ella no puede creerlo. Ella lo besó en la mejilla. Esa fue su recompensa por ser amable con ella. Entonces, Blake rápidamente retrocede y entra corriendo a su habitación mientras ella cierra la puerta.

Naruto comenzó a tocar su propia mejilla izquierda cuando besaba su labio. Estaba bastante sorprendido y no esperaba que eso sucediera. Sus mejillas estaban completamente quemadas como rojas. Su corazón se acelera y no puede dejar de pensar en ese momento. Se sentía ... increíble.

 **"Ella quiere tu d-"**

 _"¡Cállate, pelotas!"_

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

"¿Estás listo, Jaune?" Preguntó Naruto, sosteniendo su kunai y luchando contra un hombre rubio con espada y escudo.

Jaune le tiene pequeños temores. Es una locura. Él ya dejó caer su sudor porque su amigo Naruto es muy fuerte. Más fuerte que él. Pero, no te preocupes, es muy fácil. Es él ...?

"S-sí, estoy listo". Dijo, moviéndose en su posición de batalla antes que Naruto ... Ya lo había atacado primero en el escudo.

Los ojos de Jaune se ensancharon en estado de shock. Ni siquiera lo atrapado desde el principio sin hacer un movimiento. Naruto es rápido. Muy rápido como una bala que acelera. Jaune empuja su escudo hacia Naruto antes de comenzar a equilibrar su espada hacia él. Pero, Naruto baja de la espada y araña el escudo de su Jaune con su kunai para deslizarse hacia abajo.

La espada se perdió el ataque a Naruto. Su kunai es liberado del escudo mientras se aleja de él. Giró su kunai en su mano derecha y cargó hacia Jaune. Jaune lo acusó también cuando su escudo y sostuvo su espada fuertemente.

Ambos chocaron sus armas el uno contra el otro. Kunai golpeó el escudo. Shield guardó el kunai.

Jaune sostiene un Naruto tan fuerte como lo había hecho con su escudo. Mientras bloquea el ataque, ve el punto de apertura en el lado de Naruto. Volteó su espada boca abajo mientras equilibraba su espada hacia su lado del cuerpo, pero Naruto se hizo desaparecer como un viento.

Jaune se sorprendió. No lo vio aquí antes de balancearse hacia él. Miró alrededor del bosque mientras caminaba un poco hacia atrás. Él cuida a Naruto. Cuando se miraban las ramas de los árboles, Naruto repentinamente se salvó y se sorprendió. Jaune se asustó, pero consolidó su ataque de kunai con su escudo.

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción mientras aterrizaba en el escudo de Jaune y salta sobre él. Luego, balancea su kunai hacia él, pero él bloquea el ataque con una espada. Naruto comenzó a parar la espada. Deja que la espada de Jaune lo pase mientras bajas las patadas a su pierna. Cayó al suelo y bajó su espada.

"Buen trabajo, Jaune, pero necesitas más entrenamiento. Todavía necesitas mucha práctica para defenderte". Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Jaune y lo levantaba para ponerse de pie.

"Gracias. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti y Pyrrha". Jaune dijo

"Me alegra ayudar". Pyrrha dijo, sentándose contra el árbol y los monos pelear todo el tiempo. Ella vio que la lucha de Jaune está mejorando. Él está mejorando.

"Está bien, es hora de un descanso". Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el árbol, agarrando su vórtice y la botella de agua. Agarró a otro y arrojó a Jaune cuando lo atrapó.

"Gracias" Dijo Jaune antes de beber su botella de agua mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

Esa fue la segunda vez de su entrenamiento. Sus habilidades de espada y escudo están trabajando en ello. Él necesita hacer más entrenamiento con Pyrrha porque usamos habilidades de espada y escudo. Naruto le enseñó a Jaune algo de su Taijutsu para protegerse sin sus armas.

"Entonces, ¿ronda 2?" Preguntó Naruto antes de ver a Jaune caer de repente en el suelo.

"No ..." Dijo débilmente mientras su estómago gruñeba. Eso es porque se salvó el desayuno, que es idea de Naruto. Le dijo que se saltee el desayuno o que vomitará. Ha pasado 1 mes y medio desde que Jaune se lo saltó.

"Uhh ... Naruto". Pyrrha susurró a Naruto, "Creo que está hambriento porque lo dijiste que se saltara por el desayuno todas las mañanas".

"Bueno, ese es su entrenamiento". Naruto estaba tratando de decir algo mientras miraba la linda cara de perrito de Pyrrha como si suplicara que Jaune comiera su almuerzo. Bueno, él no puede decir que no a esa chica pelirroja.

"¡Oye, Jaune!"

Jaune lo miró directamente antes de atrapar una lonchera en sus manos, "Esto es ..." Luego miró a Naruto.

"Sí, sí. Esa es tu recompensa por entrenar duro". Dijo Naruto mientras Pyrrha le daba una sonrisa.

"¡Sí, finalmente!" Jaune chilló con un tono bajo cuando abrió la lonchera y comenzó a comerla.

Naruto dio un suspiro cuando se inclinaba sobre el árbol con los gases de escape y miraba hacia el cielo. Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que dejó su tierra natal. Las cosas no han cambiado poco. Aprendió la vida de Cazadores y Cazadoras. Aprendí acerca de las especies de Grimm Creatures. A veces se vuelve aburrido, pero tenga que pasar por esto. Él realmente extraña su mundo y su tierra natal. Sus amigos. Sus maestros Él estaba esperando como estaban.

"Mirando el cielo. Es hermoso y se siente relajado. Es como libertad y paz". Pyrrha dijo con una sonrisa, pero comenzó a expresarse con tristeza, "Pero lástima, esto no es real".

"Lo sé, Pirra. Nos hemos convertido en Huntsman y Huntress para proteger a la gente de Grimm Criatura". Naruto dijo, comenzó a recordar la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi: "Desearía que no haya guerra. Hay odio, dolor y muerte.

Pyrrha comenzó a sentirse sorprendida cuando dijo eso. Es como si el verdadero golpeara su corazón y la asustara. Mirándole la cara. Este no es él. Esta es su primera vez para escucharlo decir guerra. ¿Desde cuándo aprendió eso?

"Naruto ..." Dijo en voz baja.

"¡Bien, he terminado mi descanso!" Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a levantarse y estiraba los brazos, "¡Jaune, comencemos tu entrenamiento!"

"¡Awww! ¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Al menos puedes darme un minuto?" Jaune ganó.

"No, vamos. Muéstrame lo que tienes".

"Al-Alright-"

"¡Mil años de dolor!"

"¡Maldición! ¡WWhy!"

Pyrrha se rió de esos dos, pero estaba preocupada por Naruto. Hay algo mal con el. Él no está siendo él mismo hoy.

* * *

"Estudiantes, aquí está ...", dijo que el Profesor Portó antes de golpear su mano en la pizarra para mostrar a la Criatura Grimm con ansiosa cabeza blanca, tigre de cuerpo negro y grandes alas negras. "Este es Grimm Griffon, la valiente criatura en el mundo. Todos ustedes han escuchado la historia de la Criatura Mitológica Griega, pero los que no, los han hecho todos ustedes".

Pyrrha fue la primera en escribir la nota sobre Grimm Griffon. Fue un pedazo de pastel El rumor dice que ella es la estudiante más inteligente en el segundo año. Ella estudia sus libros en serio. Mientras lo hace, decidió buscar a sus amigos.

Está Jaune que comenzó a quedarse dormido. Ruby está tomando una nota que la hizo sorprender. La última persona que Pyrrha conoce es Naruto. Acaba de terminar su nota y relajarse, pero se veía triste en su rostro.

La forma en que miraba no era él. Solía ser alegre y de alta energía. A veces se aburre. Por supuesto, se ve así en el aula. Pero, hoy, él es diferente.

"Finalmente, así es como va la leyenda". El profesor Port terminó. Justo a tiempo hasta que sonó la campaña cuando los estudiantes se levantan.

Pyrrha toma sus cosas en su trasero y corre detrás de Naruto. Ella sale del salón de clases, girando su cabeza a la izquierda a la derecha. Sus ojos atraparon a Naruto. Está caminando por el pasillo. Ese es un buen momento para hablar con él.

"¡Naruto, espera!" Ella llamó mientras estaba detenida y se volvió hacia ella con su aspecto cuestionable.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó.

Pyrrha miró sus ojos azules. Están tristes. Es el mismo como en la mañana. Quizás hablar con él sea una mala idea, pero hay algo que ella podría hacer.

"Pyrrha?" Preguntó Naruto preguntándose por qué sigue mirándola fijamente.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" Pyrrha actuó como una idiota por mirarlo, "¡Solo asegúrate de que estés bien!" Ella sonrió.

Naruto comenzó un verso confuso y no entiende lo que quiere decir, "Uhh ... sí. Gracias, pero tengo que irme ..." Estaba a punto de irse, pero ...

"¡Espere!" Ella volvió a llamar cuando se detuvo nuevamente y miró. Él le dio una pregunta se ve.

Pyrrha respire también mientras sus brazos están detrás de su propia espalda y la montaña. Con suerte, funcionará porque tiene un plan.

"¿Puedes ..." Sus mejillas han comenzado a brillar en rojo, "¿Puedes ... salir conmigo ...?"

Naruto comenzó a parecer sorprendente y adivinó, "¿Te refieres a una cita?"

"¡Sí, quiero decir no!" Ella dijo, agitando su mano, "Es ... uhh ... No es como una cita. Nosotros ... Salimos juntos como un mejor amigo".

"Claro, ¿cuándo comenzamos?"

"La próxima semana porque tengo cosas que hacer. Y estamos estamos entrenando con Jaune". Pyrrha dijo antes de fulminarlo con la mirada, "Recuerda que lo usas con él. Ya sabes. Los dedos le dan técnica".

"Claro ..." dijo Naruto, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba su mirada. Pensar que Pyrrha está enojada es algo linda. Recordó que le hizo Mil Años del Dolor a Jaune. Mucho. Todos los días, pero no demasiado. Pobre chico que fue apuñalado por su técnica de dedos definitivos. Al menos, Jaune sabe mirar al enemigo desde atrás.

"Sí, ese ..." Ella lo miró.

"Está bien, está bien. No lo volveré a hacer".

"Está bien. Vámonos, Naruto. Llegaremos tarde a nuestra próxima clase". Dijo Pyrrha.

Naruto asintió, pero tuvo una nueva idea antes de ir a la siguiente clase. Esa clase es Glynda.

"Pyrrha, adelante. Hay algo que quería hacer". Él sonrió con una expresión malvada.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ..."

* * *

"Naruto, tienes que parar". Weiss dijo, mirando a Naruto que iba a ser un bromear con la maestra levantando el cubo de agua en la parte superior de la puerta. Cerró lentamente la puerta para poder equilibrar el cubo.

"Hehehehe ..." Se rió en voz baja mientras saltaba después de hacer esa broma. Empujó la silla hacia el escritorio y se sentó en su asiento.

"¡Naruto, tienes problemas con esto! ¡Has hecho tantas bromas con ella!" Weiss gruñó. Ella odia la broma del estudiante con el profesor.

Naruto la ignoró y comenzó a esperar que Glynda viniera a esta puerta. Se hace mucho mejor para bromear con su antiguo profesor. Eso fue hace 9 años. 8 años Bromea con su objetivo favorito Iruka sensei.

En este momento, la puerta se está abriendo, lo que hizo que Naruto se emocione al ver esto. Weiss se cubrió los ojos por no ver esta estatura broma. A sus compañeros de equipo no parece importarles esto.

"No puedo esperar ... Hasta ahora ..." Naruto sonrió maliciosamente.

Glynda abrió la puerta cuando el cubo de agua comenzó a caer sobre ella, pero ella usó el paraguas para cubrirse la cabeza. Naruto dejó caer sus mandíbulas, ella usó el paraguas. Buen intento, hombre. Eso ya no funcionará con ella.

 _"¡Le dije que no lo hiciera de nuevo!"_ Weiss pensó enojado.

"Estás en problemas, Naruto". Ruby susurró.

"Espera ..." sonrió Naruto.

Glynda miró a Naruto por bromear con ella. Ha pasado un mes desde que la bromea. Ella tenía suficiente de él. Su estudiante Él hizo demasiado. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar con Naruto, se puso el jabón y se tiró al suelo. Pero, afortunadamente para ella ... sus tetas la salvaron de la caída. Softy lo rebota. No le pegó en la cara.

Ahora, esto es tan incomodo. Los estudiantes no vieron la atención, pero Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo lo han visto. Ruby y Weiss estaban mirando los pechos de Glynda. Ellos son enormes. Enorme que sus pequeños pechos. Compara el de ella con el de ellos.

 _"Son enormes ..."_ pensó Weiss mientras miraba sus propios pechos pequeños.

 _"Le salvaron la vida"._ Ruby pensó.

Naruto se sonrojó tanto cuando vio que las tetas de Glynda rebotaban y la salvaron. Él no sabía que podría hacer que sucediera.

Glynda se levantó del suelo y sacudió el polvo de su propio cuerpo con las manos. Se ajustó las gafas y miró a Naruto quien miraba hacia otro lado con una cara falsa e inocente.

"¡Na ... ru ... a ...!" Ella gruñó, sacando su fusta y usó el Semblance en él, que comenzó a asustarse. Pero será un error atacarlo en esta clase. Eso destruirá todo. Él simplemente escapará como siempre lo hace. Entonces, ella se tranquilizó.

"Muy bien, este viernes harás la misión especial de sobrevivir". Ella dijo.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar sobre esa tarea.

"¿Sobreviviente?" Un estudiante preguntó quién levantó su mano.

"¿Qué es?" El segundo estudiante preguntó.

"Es un entrenamiento de Huntress y Huntsman. Demostrarás tus propias habilidades para sobrevivir en el bosque. Puedes trabajar en equipo. Afortunadamente, tienes a una persona legítima con gran capacidad. Puedes traer tus armas porque el bosque tiene Grimm Creatures. Sobreviviremos hasta 4 días por la tarde ".

Los estudiantes comenzaron a mascullar el uno al otro de nuevo. Son como si nunca hubieran hecho esto antes. Pero, algunos de ellos lo hicieron antes. Asignación de supervivencia ... Esa será la tarea interesante. Este podría ser el verdadero entrenamiento de Huntress y Huntsman para los estudiantes. También podría ser una realidad. Se trata de la supervivencia y el trabajo en equipo.

"¡Supervivencia! ¡Será divertido!" Yang emocionado.

"¡Sí, equipo RWUBY!" Ruby emocionada con su hermana.

"No ..." Weiss negó con ella.

"Bueno, es entrenamiento. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es sobrevivir durante 4 días". Blake dijo.

Naruto levantó los brazos y dijo: "Sí, podemos ganar nuestra experiencia. Además, podemos hacerlo". Él comenzó a sonreír.

 **"Sí, excepto que chupó configurar la carpa con el nieto del Tercer Hokage y sus pandillas". Kurama recordó.**

 _"¡Oye! ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Esta vez, no hay nada que vuelva a suceder". El grito_


	11. Capitulo 11

**"Me reiré si arruinas la tienda de nuevo como lo hiciste antes". Kurama sonrió, sosteniendo su boca para detener su risa.**

El otro Bijuu lo hizo. Están conteniendo la respiración, haciendo todo lo posible para no tenerlo.

Naruto frunció el ceño a él ya los demás. Está empacando sus cosas de campamento para el desafío de supervivencia. Obtuvo el teléfono móvil, la carpa y los sacos de dormir adicionales.

Afortunadamente, compró el rollo ninja con él que puede poner su artículo en él. Se teletransportará el artículo cuando lo libere. Se puso el pergamino ninja en el bolsillo de la rodilla y salió de su habitación.

Aquí vamos.

Es hora de ir a acampar con sus compañeros de equipo. Compañeros de equipo Sus nuevos compañeros de equipo le recordaban a sus viejos compañeros de equipo en su mundo. Trabajando juntos. Nunca abandones a las camaradas de atrás.

"¡Vamos, Weiss! ¿Puedo dejarme poner mis cosas en tu?" Alguien gritó cuando Naruto se detuvo junto a la puerta. Una voz fuerte sueña como Ruby. Parece que tienes problemas con Weiss.

Blake fue el primero en abrir la puerta y salió. Ella llevaba la bolsa de lona en su hombro izquierdo, colgando sobre su hombro. Hay un libro dentro de la bolsa al contar la escala.

"¡Oh!" Ella sorprendió. "Buenos días, Naruto".

"Mañana" Dijo mientras miraba por encima del hombro para ver la puerta. "¿Qué está pasando allí?" Él lo señaló.

"Ruby quería traer un oso de peluche con ella para un campamento, pero su mochila no tiene espacio. Entonces, comenzó a sumarse a Weiss que le llevara su osito de peluche". Ella dijo.

Entonces, se oye un fuerte grito desde esa puerta nuevamente.

"¡Weiss, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Puedo darte un abrazo!"

"¡¿Qué? ¡Diablos, no! ¡No! ¡Dije que no!"

"Ya veo ..." dijo Naruto mientras dejaba caer su sudor y lo borraba. Será mejor no molestar al entrar o al contrario lo matarán, excepto Ruby. Ella es buena y buena amiga. No Weiss. Ella lo mataría si está jugando con su mente.

"Ruby, eres una niña grande. No necesitas llevar un ojo de peluche". Ahora, era la voz de Yang, hablando con su hermana Ruby. Ella le dijo que no traiga el oso de peluche para acampar porque es una mujer adulta.

"Yang ..." Dijo con un tono suave, pero de repente ... "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Quiero llevarlo conmigo! Si no me ayudas, entonces te preguntaré ..." La puerta se abrió tan fuerte como enojada Gorila sorprendentemente ve a Naruto. Se detuvo y se detuvo frente a la puerta, mirándolo con sus ojos azules. Ella iba a pedirle que la llevara el oso de peluche para ella.

"Buenos días, Ruby". Naruto sonrió.

"Oye, uhh ..." Ruby dijo antes de levantar su oso de peluche para él, "Puedes sostener mi ojo de peluche, por favor ..." Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Naruto miró confundido a su peluche. El lindo peluche usa una capucha roja con una capa y un vestido como una capucha roja. La misma apariencia que Ruby. Dio un suspiro y no puede decir que no a la niña linda con su linda cara de mendicante. Él abrió su boca, pero ...

"Bien, Ruby". Weiss dijo por qué las maletas y salía de la habitación. "Llevaré tu oso de peluche por ti". Su cara es molesta. Ella no puede hacer esto nunca más. Ella no tenía elección.

Ruby está decepcionado cuando bajó la cabeza cuando Weiss interrumpió su gran momento. Ella quiere que Naruto sostenga el oso de peluche para ella. Ella realmente quiere que él haga eso. Sería dulce si no hay interrupción.

"Vale gracias". Ella frunció el ceño mientras le daba el oso de peluche a Weiss. Su momento lo ha arruinado.

"¡Está bien, equipo!" Dijo Yang mientras ella pateaba la puerta con entusiasmo. Ella llevó la mochila en su espalda.

El equipo RWUBY fue promocionado porque querían hacer bien el campamento. Esta tarea va a ser divertida.

"Guau ... no esperaba ver a tus muchachos ansiosos".

El equipo RWUBY se dio vuelta y vio al Equipo JNPR. Todos estaban preparados, también. Los estudiantes del primer año se están preparando para el campamento.

"¡Hola chicos!" Ruby dijo con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Ruby. Buenos días a todos". Pyrrha saludó.

"¡Acampar es increíble!" Nora se emocionó cuando saltó en el aire antes de que su mano golpeara la espalda de Ren.

"Oww ..." Ren gimió.

"Lo siento." Ella dijo.

Ahora es un buen momento para hablar con ellos antes de que suene la escuela. Sin embargo, todavía puede pasar el rato hasta que esté en el lugar donde se reúnen los estudiantes. La tarea separará al grupo.

"¡Oh! ¿Están listos para el campamento?" Yang se preguntó.

"¡Apuesto!" Nora dijo.

Naruto comenzó a mirar a Jaune. El hombre rubio parece muy nervioso para acampar porque tiene un Grimm Criatura. Entonces, Naruto decidió darle coraje.

"Jaune, recuerda tu entrenamiento. Tu espada y tú escudo defiende tu vida del enemigo. Y tus compañeros de equipo". Él dijo. Le dio a Jaune el coraje todo lo que tenía.

"Sí, lo haré lo mejor que pueda". Jaune dijo.

Pyrrha comenzó a inclinar su cuerpo hacia Naruto y le dijo: "No te preocupes, lo vigilaré antes de que se sorprenda". Ella sonrió y soltó una risita.

"¡Escuché eso!" El grito

Naruto y Pyrrha se rieron juntos. Su amistad es genial. Han estado saliendo juntos por 2 meses.

"Cuídalo". Dijo Naruto.

"Lo haré. Y ..." Pyrrha comenzó a susurrarle con sus mejillas rojas. "recuerda nuestra cita"

"Lo sé, lo prometo". Él sonrió.

Las cuatro chicas Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang se preguntaban por qué estaban hablando. Sus caras comenzaron a ponerse incompletas. Querían saber porque comenzaron a ponerse celosos.

* * *

"Muy bien, clase. Aquí es donde comienzas el entrenamiento". Glynda dijo.

Los estudiantes de los primeros años están de vuelta en el Bosque Esmeralda. All Right. Este es el lugar donde comenzó la iniciación y la búsqueda de la reliquia. Por cierto, este lugar parece muy diferente. Solía ser brillante, pero un poco oscuro.

Algunos de los estudiantes están nerviosos de esto. Algunos de ellos están entusiasmados con esto. Están ansiosos por hacer algo muy bien para acampar y sobrevivir durante 4 días.

Naruto estaba emocionado, pero su debilidad es ... prepara la campaña de campaña que recibió mala aprobación de Kurama. Con suerte, lo hará esta vez. Eso no es suceder de nuevo! En realidad, fue muy divertido en su pasado, acampar con sus amigos es divertido.

"Como acabo de decir ayer, estarás aquí durante 4 días. Todos ustedes también pueden estar juntos por 4 meses. Criatura Grimm y sobrevivir. Si no, tienes que luchar contra el otro y tomar esto ". Glynda dijo mientras sostenía la tela de seda en su mano y lo enseñaba a sus estudiantes. "Esta es tu vida de bandera. No dejes que nadie la tome o de lo contrario pierda el juego y lo envíe a un Beacon".

Esta asignación es un poco interesante. Llega a luchar contra las personas al azar como un bandido o enemigo. Quitándoles la tela de seda, luego pierde el juego y lo envía de vuelta al Beacon. Eso es perfecto para que los estudiantes demuestren qué son hechas sus habilidades.

"Eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?" El profesor Goodwitch preguntó, mirando a los estudiantes si alguien levantaba la mano.

Nadie hace la pregunta, pero uno de ellos es la mano.

"¿Cómo nos separamos cuando el juego es? Sabes que todos estamos aquí juntos". El estudiante dijo. Quiere decir que todos se quedaron aquí juntos. Cuando comience el juego, este partido será muy rápido.

"Estarás en el suelo para separar todos. Te llevará a la ubicación diferente". Glynda dijo.

"Pedazo de pastel". Yang sonrió, golpeando su puño en su mano. Ella está ansiosa por golpear a la gente en la cara.

"Pero, primero, tendremos que encontrar el buen lugar para nuestro campamento". Blake dijo.

Encontrar una buena ubicación será una buena idea antes de comenzar a buscar la tela de la vida. Pero será difícil encontrarlo porque este bosque es bastante grande.

"¿Alguien más? ¿A nadie?" Glynda repitió de nuevo antes de ir a su próximo movimiento: "El líder de los equipos elegirá el número en esta casilla". Ella señala las cajas en el registro. Hay tres cajas.

"Ruby, ese eres tú". Susurró Naruto.

"¡Derecha!" Ella respondió cuando iba primero a la caja. Ella tiene compañeros de equipo que esperan que ella elija el número. Un buen número que debería tener un lugar para acampar.

Ruby puso su mano en la caja, sintiendo el papel en sus nudillos. Ella respira profundamente en su pecho. Con suerte, descubrir un buen número. Ella saca su mano de la caja y coge el papel en su mano. Abre su mano mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados por la esperanza. Cuando abrió los ojos, el número que eligió es el número 23.

"Ruby, ¿qué número elegiste?" Yang gritó mientras ella y sus compañeras de equipo corrían hacia ella.

"Número 23." Ruby dijo mientras los mostraba.

"Bueno" Naruto asintió.

"Afortunadamente, no elegimos el lugar malo". Weiss oró.

"Al menos ella elegió primero el número". Blake miró a los estudiantes.

Después de 20 minutos más tarde, los otros estudiantes han terminado de agarrar el número al que se dirigirán. Los Bulkheads ya han llegado para recoger al equipo. Hay un número de cada uno de Bulkhead en la escotilla.

El equipo RWUBY toma el Bulkhead con el número 23 en la escotilla, exactamente como el papel del número.

"Bueno, aquí vamos". Ruby dijo.

"Jaune, ¿qué número elegiste?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando al hombre rubio que sostenía el papel en su mano.

"34." Respondió.

"34! 34!" Nora vitoreó.

"Basta, Nora". Ren dijo.

"¿Qué número eligieron ustedes?" Pyrrha se preguntó.

"23." Yang dijo.

"Si." Dijo Naruto

"Está bien, entonces. Buena suerte en su campamento. Afortunadamente, nos volveremos a encontrar y trabajaremos juntos como lo hicimos en este lugar". Pyrrha sonrió. Ella recordó esa vez cuando el equipo RWUBY y el Equipo JNPR trabajó en juntos para luchar contra los fuertes Grimm Creatures, Nevermore y Deathstalker. Con suerte, pueden reunirse nuevamente y trabajar juntos.

"Tú también y estar seguro". Él dijo

* * *

El equipo RWUBY está montando en el mamparo. Se fue volando de ese lugar de reunión. Los mamparos están volando y se dirigen a la ubicación diferente.

"¡Mira cuántos hay!" Ruby gritó mientras señalaba con el dedo cuántos Bulkheads están volando.

"¡Siéntate, Ruby antes de que te caigas!" Weiss gritó mientras tiraba de ella hacia atrás en su asiento.

Tienen que gritar el otro porque el motor del Bulkhead es demasiado ruidoso. Naruto está sentado entre Yang y Blake. Tres de ellos están observando a Weiss y Ruby garabateando uno alrededor del otro.

"¡Oye, deja de jugar o de lo contrario te caerás!" Eso fue lo que gritó Glynda. Por cierto, ella también está en este mamparo. Ella está aquí para cuidar a sus alumnos de forma segura.

"Sabes, Glynda, no tienes que velar por nosotros". Yang dijo al ver que el maestro estaba en el granero con ellos.

"No estoy aquí para cuidarte. Estoy aquí para él". Señaló a Naruto quien hizo una pregunta.

"¿What?" Preguntó.

"Sabes por qué estoy aquí". Ella comenzó a mirarlo furiosamente.

"¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Qué hice mal, baa-chan-"

* POW * Naruto perdió su conciencia y se derrumbó con un gran moretón en la cabeza. Fue golpeado por el puño de Glynda por llamarla baa-chan (anciana).

Glynda apretó sus lentes y suspiró con lo infantil que es él. Solo mira a Naruto. Él está actuando como un niño. Pero, hay una cosa que ella estaba interesada en él.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

"¿Quieres que cree un evento de supervivencia?" Glynda preguntó mientras estaba en la sala del director de Ozpin.

"Sí, quiero que los estudiantes del primer año pongan a prueba sus habilidades. Para ver cómo se maneja y trabajo en equipo". Ozpin dijo mientras tomaba un café y lo ponía en su escritorio. Luego, abrió la pantalla holográfica.

"¿Profesor Ozpin?" Glynda se preguntó. "¿A quién estás buscando?" Ella ve que Ozpin está buscando un estudiante.

Ozpin se desplaza hacia abajo deslizando su mano. Sus ojos están mirando el último nombre de la letra U. Está buscando alguien que tenga un poder único.

"¿Cómo estuvo él? ¿Cuál fue su progreso?" Preguntó.

"Te refieres a Naruto Uzumaki". Glynda sorprendida, pero comienza a enojarse con su estudiante perezosa. "Se saltaba la clase todos los días. Siempre hace eso, pero solo aparecía en la clase de combate. Lo llamaba un estudiante perezoso".

"Escuché que te bromea mucho". Ozpin soltó una risita. Admite que Naruto le hizo una broma a Glynda porque nadie se lo ha hecho.

"¡Disculpe! ¡Este estudiante no sigue las reglas, es irrespetuoso y flojo!" Glynda dijo enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

Ozpin miró las barras de combate de Naruto. La fuerza de él es alta y la velocidad. Él había visto el video de su velocidad. El cazador vio el Destello Amarillo que era la velocidad de Naruto. Es casi similar a la velocidad de Ruby, pero diferente.

El poder que usó Naruto en la batalla, él respiró fuego; creó la tierra, el viento y los clones. Además, Ozpin consiguió otra foto de él. Sus ojos casi parecen sapos, pero el color es amarillo. Hay maquillaje anaranjado alrededor de sus ojos. Algo sospechoso sobre él.

"Profesor Glynda, ¿cuál es su apariencia?" Preguntó.

"Es el modo Sennin. En el traductor de inglés, modo Sage". Glynda dijo. Afortunadamente, ella estudia el idioma japonés, que es la forma en que sabe lo que significa Baa-chan. "¿Por qué?" Ella buscó una razón.

"Su apariencia no se encontró en los otros países ni en este mundo. No existe en este mundo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Investigo sobre él y su pueblo. No hay un pueblo vivo por aquí que esté relacionado con él. La Criatura Grimm ya lo destruyó". El profesor Ozpin dijo, pero hay algunas aldeas que están vivas. "Glynda, ¿has notado algo sobre él?"

"¿Huh?"

"Antes de que lo conocieras, ¿has notado algo?"

 **Flashback finalizado**

"Profesor Glynda. Profesor Glynda. ¡Baa-chan!"

La cara de la profesora Glynda entró en modo de ira mientras golpeaba a alguien en la cabeza cuando escuchaba la palabra. Por supuesto, fue Naruto. Pero, ella recuperó su enfoque.

"¡Deja de llamarme Baa-chan!"

"¡Oye! Estabas pensando o algo así. ¡Intenté llamarte tres veces, pero no tuve elección para decir esa palabra!" Dijo Naruto

"Oh ..." Glynda se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en su flashback. "Lo siento por eso".

Naruto se frotó la mejilla donde está la marca del punzón rojo. Fue realmente doloroso. Golpear su cara es incluso más doloroso que su cabeza.

 _"Dios ... ¿Qué pasa con ella?"_ El pensó.

En ese momento, la sensación del mamparo ha aterrizado. Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo revisan afuera. Finalmente están aquí. Están en el bosque donde comienza la tarea de supervivencia. El equipo RWUBY salta al suelo.

"¡Woah! ¡Listo para una acción!" Yang dijo, estirando sus brazos en el aire. "¿Listo, hermana?"

"¡Estoy listo! ¡El equipo RWUBY está listo para patear!"

"Por Dios, Ruby. ¿Tienes que ser así?" Weiss molesto.

Naruto solo mira alrededor del bosque. No hay enemigos cerca de ellos, pero sí que están muy lejos. Esto va a ser un pedazo de pastel como dijo Yang. Con suerte, puedes reunirme con el Equipo JNPR y trabajar juntos de nuevo.

"Este es tu comienzo". Glynda dijo mientras el granero comenzaba a volar. "Diviértete con tu tarea y ... ten cuidado". Éstas fueron sus últimas palabras para darles buena suerte antes de que Bulkhead dejara a sus alumnos.

Después de que fue el mamparo, el equipo RWUBY comenzó a caminar en el bosque. Su misión es sobrevivir durante 4 días hasta la tarde, pero también tiene que luchar contra los estudiantes debido a la vida de la tela.

Ruby, el líder del equipo sostuvo la bandera en su bolsillo izquierdo en su muslo. ¿Quién lo guardará? A salvo o de lo contrario alguien lo tomaría.

"Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?" Blake le preguntó a Naruto.

"Iremos a buscar el lugar donde podamos acampar". Dijo Naruto. "Entonces, encontraremos al enemigo y robaremos su bandera".

"¡Esa es una idea!" Ruby estuvo de acuerdo.

"Pero, heno Criatura Grimm en el bosque". Weiss les recordó.

"Relájate, Weiss. Podemos tomarlos sin problema". Dijo Yang, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de seguir a Naruto.

"¡W-Wait! ¡No me dejes aquí!" Weiss los persiguió.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, el equipo CRDL está en camino a encontrar la bandera. Ya han peleado dos equipos en el bosque. Tomaron las banderas después de derrotarlos.

"Eso fue fácil. Sabía que podemos vencer a ese equipo débil". Russel dijo.

"Son solo una plaga. Ya sé que nos tienen miedo". Cardin dijo, girando la bandera en su dedo. Está feliz de estar aquí porque quería derribar a Naruto con su arma. Él todavía quiere su venganza.

"Jefe, ¿quién es nuestra próxima objetivo?" Dove preguntó.

"Equipo RWUBY por supuesto". Respondió.

"¿Crees que podemos vencerlos esta vez?" Sky preguntó.

Entonces, Cardin comenzó a sacudir la frente y lo miró.

"¡Por supuesto! Ese equipo necesitamos aprender cuán rudos somos". Él dijo.

Caminaron entre los arbustos hasta que comenzó a escuchar el llanto de la mujer. El llanto de una mujer es tan doloroso y sufrido. Es como si estuviera llorando por ayuda.

"Jefe, ¿oíste eso?" Dove preguntó.

"Sí, puedo escuchar el llanto". Cardin dijo que él y sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a seguir la voz. Escucharon que el llanto se está acercando. Fue impactante escuchar el llanto de una niña sola en el bosque. ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Alguien estaba con ella porque es solo una niña?

A medida que los saca del bosque, entran en el lugar del círculo rodeado por los árboles. Hay una chica sentada en el centro sola, llorando por ayuda. Ella tiene un hermoso cabello largo y rubio, vestido con una chaqueta de color negro y naranja corto.

"Oye, ahí ..." dijo Sky con un tono suave mientras bajaba su arma, caminando lentamente hacia ella. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu equipo?"

"Me perdí ... Intento encontrarlos, pero no puedo encontrar porque este bosque es demasiado grande". Dijo, tirando de su mejilla mientras la borraba.

"Vamos, te ayudaré. Lo prometo". Dijo Sky mientras le daba su mano a esa chica.

La chica rubia se volvió hacia ella y se mostró la cara. Ella tiene ojos azules y ... ¿tres bigotes?

Cuando agarró la mano de Sky, ella comenzó a sonreír. De repente lo atrajo hacia sí y lo dio un cabezazo en la frente cuando fue noqueado y cayó al suelo.

"¡¿Que?!" Cardin no esperaba que eso sucediera.

"¡Ahora!" La niña rubia entre sus compañeras de equipo tendiendo una emboscada desde los árboles.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang saltaron de los árboles. Preparó sus armas para luchar contra el Equipo CRDL y robar su bandera. Yang había aterrizado en el suelo primero. Ella golpeó

Pero, espera, ¿dónde está Naruto?

"Hombre ... Mi Sexy Jutsu todavía está trabajado en hombres". La niña sonrió antes de que el humo blanco apareciera repentinamente a su alrededor. "No, él utilizó ese Jutsu por tanto tiempo". Su voz cambia a voz masculina.

"No puede ser ... Eso fue ..." Cardin se sorprendió al ver que se convirtió en un niño y conocer a esa persona antes. "¡Tú!" Él ve a Naruto.

"¡All Right!" Naruto sonrió con satisfacción mientras levanta su arma. "Prepárate, Cardin. ¡Porque voy por ti!" Empezó a atacar un Cardin antes de bloquear su ataque.

"Pruébame-" Pero, Cardin fue empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza de Naruto y su gran espada.

Naruto mientras equilibraba su espada en alto, por lo que puede hacer volar la mañana de Cardín. La Maza apuñaló en el suelo. Entonces, Naruto se apresura hacia Cardin y le da una patada en el estómago.

3 minutos después, el Equipo RWUBY ganó la bandera de tres del Equipo CRDL. Ellos fueron atados por el árbol juntos.

"Guau. Eso fue bastante fácil". Yang dijo mientras gira la bandera, pero engañó cuán corta es la pelea.

"¡Conseguimos las banderas! ¡Conseguimos las banderas!" Ruby saltó de emoción.

"Hehehe ..." Naruto soltó una risita. "Desde que obtuvimos la bandera, regresemos a nuestro campamento".

* * *

En la noche

El equipo RWUBY encontró el lugar ideal para el campamento durmiera y comiera. Blake ya montó los troncos de madera. Naruto y respiró fuego en la madera para convertirla en fogata. Ruby está cocinando S'more con galletas, malvaviscos y chocolates. Weiss preparó dos tiendas para las niñas y niñas para una niña, que es Naruto. Yang colocó los petates.

"Ahh ..." Yang exhausto por preparar los sacos de dormir. Ella se sienta en el suelo y extiende sus brazos para sentir el calor del fuego. "¡Tan cansado! ¡Tan hambriento!" Antes de que ella vea que Ruby le está dando un malvavisco con un palo.

"Para ser sincero, no fue tan malo para acampar con ustedes. Fue ... divertido". Weiss dijo antes de ser abrazada por Ruby. "¡S-Basta!" Ella se sonrojó.

"Aww ... ¡Qué dulce eres! ¡Eres el mejor y agradable!" Ella dijo.

"¡Ruby, quítate de mí!"

"Tranquila, Weiss, ella quiere abrazarte". Yang dijo

"Lo sé, pero abrazarme con un amigo me avergüenza demasiado". Weiss dijo con las mejillas rojas mientras miraba, "¡Y ustedes están aquí!" Antes de que ella comenzara a la luz parpadeante.

"H-Hey!" Ella le gritó a Naruto por tomarse una foto de ella y Ruby.

"Son recuerdos de amistad". Él sonrió.

Weiss fue un acusarlo y matarlo, pero Ruby aún la está abrazando.

"Déjame ir, Ruby, tu S'more está en llamas".

"¡Ahh! ¿Qué ... qué hice?"

"¡No quemes el bosque! ¡Al agua! ¿Dónde está el agua!"

Naruto comenzó a sentarse en el tronco. Él cocina en S'more en la parte superior de la fogata. Es un sándwich realmente delicioso. Él no ha comido tanto tiempo. Fue en ese momento que grabaron a sus viejos compañeros de equipo comiendo juntos en el campamento.

"¿Algo malo, Naruto?" Ruby preguntó mientras miraba. Ella lo miró preocupada. Ella puede sentir su tristeza emocional.

"No es nada. Solo estoy pensando ..." Dijo.

"¿Pensando en qué?" Blake comenzó a parecer un sospechoso de su pensamiento.

"Fuiste así ayer. Pyrrha dijo que estabas actuando tan raro. No estás siendo tú mismo". Weiss dijo.

"Naruto, ¿hay algo realmente malo contigo? Solo habla con nosotros". Yang dijo.

"Chicas, realmente, estoy bien. Pero, gracias por preocuparme por mí. Nunca pensé que había hecho que mis amigos estuvieran tan preocupados". Dijo Naruto.

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a sonrojarse y se preocuparon por lo que estaban sintiendo, pero no se rendirán tan fácilmente. Sabían que algo andaba mal con él. Necesitan saber sobre él.

"Naruto, por favor ... podemos ayudarte. Sé que nos necesitas como amigo y camarada". Yang dijo

Naruto mira a cuatro chicas que estaban preocupadas por él. Al decirles a los ojos, estaban agudos. Parecían listos, pero ahora están listos. Aprendieron una cooperar entre ellos y la realidad de los objetivos.

 **"¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?" Preguntó Kurama.**

Naruto asintió mientras respiraba profundamente antes de poder abrir la boca para responder, pero se escucha un crujido cerca de su campamento.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Blake preguntó antes de levantarse y entrar en su posición de lucha.

Todos se pusieron de pie y buscaron un enemigo ya. No puede ver, pero puede sentir el aura. Era negro, sed de sangre y hambre.

"Son ellos". Ruby dijo que es una Criatura Grimm.

"Todos se quedan juntos". Dijo Naruto mientras todos asentían con su estrategia. Siempre permanecen juntos en la noche porque no es fácil ir solo en el bosque oscuro.

El equipo RWUBY no se puede mirar el otro porque la sensación del aura oscura se mueve demasiado rápido. No es fácil luchar contra ellos por la noche. Quizás el fuego les permita verlo, pero no puede usarlo en el bosque.

"¡No puedo ver!" Yang dijo en voz baja.

En ese momento, había una punta blanca voladora apuntando a Yang. Pero, Naruto agarra la púa para salvar su vida. El detalle de esto es ... ¿un hueso? Entonces él lo tira de vuelta. Todos están conmocionados en ese momento. Ni siquiera puede sentir el ataque del enemigo.

Pero, espera ... hay otro. Los numerosos huesos están hablando de Naruto y sus amigos. No hay forma de que puedas esquivar eso. En ese caso, Naruto está usando la arena de su calabaza. Su arena se construyó rápidamente sobre ellos y lo forma un escudo.

Entonces, Naruto comenzó a atacar, el que disparó a Spike. Las chicas iban a detenerlo, pero su líder les dijo que pararan.

"B-Pero ..." Yang se preocupó.

"No te preocupes por él. Él volverá". Ruby dijo antes de escuchar otro sonido. Es un sonido de pasos. Eso significa ...

"¡Aquí viene! ¡Prepárate!" Weiss dijo mientras cargaba el giro giratorio.

Blake cambió su modo de pistola al modo katana. Yang bombeó su puño el otro al otro. Ruby tiró de la cerradura para cargar las balas de su Crescent Rose. Están todos listos para luchar contra el mar.

"¡Espera, espera! ¡Somos nosotros!" Alguien gritó

"¡¿Eh?!" Ruby sorprendido.

* * *

Naruto corre por el bosque para perseguir a esa criatura que casi le dispara a Yang. La velocidad de disparo de la espiga blanca es muy rápida. Es casi igual a la velocidad de Ruby. Lo extraño del ataque óseo, le recuerda a alguien. Alguien que lo atacó con huesos hace 4 años.

Estaba tan emocionado cuando nadie puede sentir los ataques enemigos, excepto Naruto. Esa podría ser una batalla seria.

Mientras Naruto corre, comenzó a ver a los Beowolves atacándolo. Él esquivó el ataque con su velocidad pura. Corta varios de ellos moviendo 360 giros. Luego usamos Rasengan en Beowolf en el estómago.

Después de eso, continúa persiguiendo a esa criatura. Elvado salir del bosque, pero luego, él ve a la criatura. La criatura es negra como el azabache y tiene seis espinas grandes en la espalda. La cola es larga como una serpiente con la parte superior de hueso.

Los ojos rojos de la criatura lo miraron por unos momentos. Luego, atravesó el bosque.

"Esto no puede ser ..." Murmuró Naruto con sus ojos impactantes antes de recordar esa apariencia en su mente. Esa criatura es casi como el tipo que usó hueso.

* * *

"¿Jaune?" Ruby se sorprendió al verlo en su campamento. Ella tiene compañeros de equipo con él. "¡Pyrrha y todos! ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Nos perdimos un poco porque ..." dijo Pyrrha mientras comenzaba a picar su cabeza torpemente.

"Nora se sorprendió, así que la perseguimos para detenerla". Ren dijo.

"¡Encontré una mariposa! ¡Encontré una mariposa!" Nora dijo mientras sostenía el frasco de la mariposa. El equipo RWUBY bajó la mandíbula para ver eso. Sus rostros son tan valiosos como la WTF.

"¿Así es? ¿Así es como llegaste aquí ...?" Yang se preguntó torpemente.

"Sí, también tenemos esto". Jaune le mostró a Ruby ya los demás su bandera. Él sostenido cuatro banderas en su mano. Si se mantiene así, eso significa que él y sus compañeros de equipo ya se llevaron cuatro equipos.

"Eso es bueno". Ruby sonrió.

Jaune levanta el pulgar, pero sí cuenta de que hay cuatro chicas en este campamento. "Espera ... ¿Dónde está Naruto?" Preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero de repente fue por la criatura que atacó a Yang". Dijo Blake

"¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo? Estoy preocupado ..." dijo Yang mientras estaba en su amigo Naruto saliéndose lastimado o atrapado en la trampa.

"¡Entonces, vamos a buscarlo!" Dijo Pyrrha.

Hubo un kunai regular que pasó volando entre dos grupos mientras apuñalaba el árbol. Todos prestan atención a ese kunai. Entonces, hay algo así como eso viene detrás de ellos. Mirando hacia atrás y viendo un hombre sombrío corriendo hacia ellos. Parece que una persona saltó en el aire y pateó para adelante ...

"DINÁMICO ..." Ese fue Naruto gritando mientras pateaba volando para apuntar al enemigo. Extendió su pierna para patear al enemigo en la cara. Arrojó el kunai para que sea una distracción.

"¡Naruto!" Jaune sorprendido Iba a preguntar, pero su rostro fue pateado por el pastel de Naruto mientras decía ...

"¡ENTRADA!"

Naruto comenzó a reír cuando pateó al enemigo en la cara. No hay amigos que quieran sus amigos ... ¡Espera! Vio que Pyrrha, Nora y Ren estaban en su campamento. Pero, ¿dónde diablos está Jaune? Naruto miró a la persona a la que le dio una patada.

...

Oh, mierda.


	12. Capitulo 12

Han pasado algunas horas desde que el ataque terminó en la noche anterior. La criatura Grimm desconocida se retiró, pero la vuelta y la búsqueda de nuevo.

Después de que Naruto regresó y hizo un movimiento ridículo de Dynamic Entry a Jaune, se disculpó con él por darle una patada en la cara sin mirar. La nariz de Jaune estaba tapada por una servilleta porque se sangraba la nariz. Fue muy embarazoso en esta escena.

Ahora, el equipo RWUBY y el equipo JNPR se han quedado juntos. Se encontraron de nuevo. Ambos están sentados junto a la fogata, esperando el amanecer. Por cierto, es el amanecer, por lo que hay una posibilidad de que se muden al nuevo lugar. Porque no es seguro quedarse aquí cuando Grimm Creature encontró su lugar.

"¡Lo siento mucho por tu nariz!" Dijo Naruto, haciendo su gesto de perdón al pobre Jaune por darle una patada en la cara. Ese movimiento de entrada es tan ridículo. El kunai que lanzó es por distracción. Eso ... no fue una buena excusa.

Naruto no se prestó atención porque fue asaltado para salvar a sus compañeros de equipo. Fue tonto que no usara el sensor. Y pateó a Jaune en su cara mientras gritaba Dynamic Entry. Qué idiota.

"Yo acepté". Jaune respondió. Sucedió mucho. Él siempre tiene mala suerte.

Yang está haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse de esta escena conteniendo la respiración. Ella no sabe por qué, pero fue un movimiento hilarante. Ella acaba de ver que Naruto hizo una patada ninja voladora en la cara de Jaune mientras gritaba la palabra entrada dinámica. Eso fue divertido Ella pensó que esto era una broma.

"Entonces, Naruto ... ¿Qué es Dynamic Entry?" Pyrrha se preguntó cuando todos comenzaron a recetar atención. Todos querían saber sobre la patada de Naruto.

Ahora, eso es malo e incómodo para Naruto. Es un poco difícil de explicar Digamos que es complicado para ellos.

"Uhh ..." Naruto trató de pensar la manera de explicar. "Es mi ... súper movimiento mundialmente famoso en el mundo. La Llama de la Juventud ..." Eso es todo lo que tenía. Él no puede creer que haya dicho eso. Obtuvo esa línea de Gai-Sensei, las cejas más pobladas y pobladas. Maldito sea ... Esa fue una maldita respuesta estúpida.

"Qué ..." Preguntó Weiss, no creyó lo que acaba de decir. El súper movimiento mundialmente famoso ... ¿Qué demonios?

"Diablos ..." Blake se preguntó esa parte.

"¿Es la llama de la juventud?" Pyrrhawn mientras todos parpadeaban con confusión.

"Eso fue ..." Ruby iba a decir algo sobre el súper movimiento de Naruto mientras todos lo miraban. "¡Increíble!" Entonces, todos cayeron al instante. Naruto estaba aliviado de que ella dijera eso. El tuvo suerte.

"Oye, iba a decir eso". Yang dijo mientras cruzaba la decepción de sus brazos. Ella perdió su oportunidad. Por cierto, iba a buscarle a Naruto que entrenara con ella, pero sí lo perdió.

Weiss y Blake han perdido la cabeza de esas dos locas. De hecho le dieron a Naruto una posición para comentar su movimiento Dynamic Entry.

"¿Seriamente?" Blake preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa. Esa fue una revisión rápida. Ella lo llamaría raro.

"Sí, su patada voladora es increíble". Ruby dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar. Ella no sabe por qué todos hizo esa pregunta o denunciaron su cambio. Esa entrada dinámica es increíble y sueña genial.

Weiss pensó en la entrada dinámica de Naruto. Su movimiento se ve tan tonto y el lanzamiento de Kunai que es por distracción también es tonto.

Naruto les sonrió torpemente. Muy incómodo ... Ya se siente mal por la nariz de Jaune. Con suerte, nadie cree que su entrada dinámica sea estúpida. Afortunadamente, Ruby y Yang lo apoyaron.

"Entonces, uhh ... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó al equipo JNPR por qué estaba aquí antes de perseguir a Grimm Criatura.

Poco después, Pyrrha cómo llegar hasta aquí. Ella también dijo que su equipo tiene la bandera cuatro. El equipo JNPR está bien, pero Jaune no es bueno en su lucha. Él lo hizo bien. Él podría, pero es bueno en la estrategia de batalla.

"Ya veo" Naruto entendió su historia, cómo antes de que Yang golpeara su hombro mientras la miraba.

"¿Por qué persiguiste a la Criatura Grimm?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Disculpe?" El Repitió.

"¿Por qué persiguiste una criatura loca, la que me atacó anoche? De pronto, tu cara se enfureció y corrió tras ella como loca". Yang dijo que sus compañeros de equipo tienen el mismo pensamiento.

Esa es una buena pregunta para Naruto.

Esa última noche ... sí, fue una locura. Los innumerables huesos se disparan repentinamente desde los arbustos. Están por todas partes. Nadie puede sentir el aura de Grimm Criatura. Afortunadamente, Naruto defendió a las chicas con su arena.

De acuerdo, la pregunta sobre eso.

Naruto no sabe por qué persiguió a esa Criatura Grimm con el ataque de los huesos. Es solo Grimm Criatura, pero su mente explotó y lo grabó a su viejo enemigo. Registre que su misión es una misión de rescate. Él tenía detrás, pero un hombre lo detuvo y casi lo mata con su hueso. El hueso es similar a Grimm Creature.

"¿Naruto?" Blake miró a Naruto a los ojos. Son tan serios como si conociera a alguien en su pasado.

Naruto finalmente se salió de su mente y Fake sonrió, "¡Estoy bien! Lo siento, lo apareció más tarde". Se saltó la pregunta mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. Parte de su expresión no parece ser la correcta para Ruby y los demás.

Cuando la gente se angustia, algo está mal con ellos. Ellos pueden decir que son sus emociones y sentimientos. A la gente siempre le gusta eso.

"¿Entonces, qué debemos hacer?" Jaune esperaba un plan si alguien podía hacer eso.

Naruto cerró los ojos y supo su plan cuando comenzó a levantarse. El golpeó su puño en su mano.

"Deberíamos salir de aquí. No es seguro quedarse aquí porque Grimm Criatura conoce nuestra ubicación. Será mejor que permanezcamos juntos". Quiere decir que el equipo JNPR puede unirse a su equipo.

"Suena como un gran plan". Ruby estuvo de acuerdo antes de desatar su felicidad. "¡Sí! ¡El equipo RWUBY y el equipo JNPR vuelven a estar juntos!"

"Oh, Ruby ..." Weiss no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero, estaba contenta de conocer al equipo JNPR y trabajar juntos de nuevo. Ella admite que trabajar con ellos es increíble.

El equipo RWUBY y el equipo JNPR vuelven a estar juntos para enfrentar a Grimm Criatura. Siempre que ataque, que estén listos para ellos. Siempre.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, el grupo de Beowolves estaba a la caza de comida. Pero, no han encontrado nada. Comenzaron a luchar entre ellos hasta la muerte. Su mente se ha ido de control. Necesita mas comida Necesito matar El Alfa Beowolf rugió en ellos para detener la pelea.

Sin embargo, una criatura desconocida apareció en su pelea intermedia mientras miraban. La forma de su cuerpo es casi como un cuerpo humano. El color es negro como la brea y seis espinas de huesos grandes en su espalda. La cola es larga como una serpiente con la parte superior de hueso. Parece que esa criatura quiere desafiarlos a luchar.

La hoja flota en el aire, voló entre ellos. Cuando una hoja cayó, la batalla comenzó.

Los negros como la brea adelantan a los Beowolves mientras lo cargan, también. El primer ataque para Beowolves se extiende y ataca ...

* Puñalada * La criatura de tono negro apuñaló una espada de hueso, una de ellas en el corazón. La espada de hueso salió de su mano. Luego, carga contra otro Beowolf y lo ataca. La espada de hueso en su mano comenzó a hacer otro hueso. Crea en un múltiplo de huesos y espinas del cuerpo de Beowolf.

Los Beowolves comenzaron a tener miedo de la criatura desconocida cuando retrocedieron. Alpha Beowolf les está gruñendo cuán cobardes hijo. Así que Alpha tendrá que enfrentarse con una criatura desconocida solo para descubrir quién es el Grimm más fuerte. Es una batalla entre ellos.

Alpha Beowolf fue un acusado de Grimm Desconocido, pero una gran espada de hueso se clavó en su estómago. Los Beowolves no pueden creer esto.

"Criatura estúpida y sin sentido. No puedo creer que hayas escapado de ese niño". La voz habló en la mente de la criatura negra. La criatura Grimm comenzó a gruñir a nadie.

"Lo sabía. Eres una criatura inmunda y asquerosa. Eso es una lástima. Estoy decepcionado con tus habilidades, pero ... esta vez, eso no volverá a suceder. Naruto Uzumaki, yo verás hasta que nos encontremos".

* * *

"Hmm ..." Ozpin se humilló mientras miraba a los estudiantes en la computadora del holograma. El profesor Ozpin había estado investigando sobre Naruto toda la noche y comenzó a entender su información.

"Buenos días, Ozpin".

Ozpin mira por encima de su computadora cuando ve que Glynda vino del ascensor. Ella compró el café de la taza para él. Glynda coloca el café sobre su escritorio y se desliza suavemente hacia él antes de ver la información de Naruto.

"Necesitas descansar, Ozpin. Tiene el estado despierto toda la noche". Ella dijo.

"Descansaré más tarde". Ozpin sonrió mientras tomaba el café y comenzaba a beberlo. "¿Cómo están los estudiantes?"

Glynda revisó su panel de desplazamiento para ver los estudiantes si los enviaban de vuelta a Beacon. Hay 23 equipos enviados a Beacon. Los otros todavía están en el bosque. Se avergüenza de los estudiantes que perdieron su bandera tan fácilmente.

"Muchos equipos perdieron su bandera". El profesor Goodwitch dijo, decepcionado. "¿Qué has encontrado?" Ella comenzó a conocer a Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ese fuego, un rayo y el viento que usamos ... son muy similares a los de la doncella". Ozpin adivinó. Esos poderes son casi iguales a los de doncella, pero el estilo de poder de Naruto es diferente. Mucho diferente al poder de las doncellas.

Glynda comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento sobre su estudiante. Ella no puede creer esto. No hay forma de que su estudiante Naruto pueda ser el enemigo o el espía.

"Ozpin, ¿estás diciendo que es una espía ...?" Ella preguntó con miedo.

"No, no creo que él no sea el enemigo. No hay forma de que pueda ser enemigo". Ozpin dijo. "Lo que pienso de él, no era de aquí ni de otros reinos".

"¿Que?" Glynda sorprendió lo que acaba de decir. ¿Dijo realmente que Naruto no era el pueblo de aquí o de los otros reinos? "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Significa ... que no es de aquí. Él no es de este mundo".

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que caminar? ¡Nos han caminado por mucho tiempo!" Dijo Jaune, gimoteando mientras caminaba tan desesperado y sus piernas ya no podían caminar.

El equipo RWUBY y el equipo JNPR han estado caminando durante 3 horas. No he encontrado ningún lugar para acampar. No han visto al enemigo (estudiantes) por aquí. Tal vez, los estudiantes fueron enviados de regreso a Beacon porque sus banderas fueron capturadas.

"Vamos, Jaune. Tú sabes por qué tenemos que seguir adelante". Dijo Pyrrha. Por supuesto, es Grimm Criatura. Están a la caza de ellos.

"Weiss, juguemos, espío". Ruby dijo, cerca del lado de Weiss mientras caminaba.

"No." Ella lo negó.

"Por favor."

"No."

"¡Venga!"

"No, no estoy jugando ese juego".

"¡Solo una vez!"

Weiss no puede decirle que no a Ruby porque va a preguntarle una y otra vez hasta que acepte su juego. Ella suspiró y juega su juego. Además, no hay nada que ella pueda hacer en este gran bosque.

"Está bien, solo una vez. ¿Qué es?"

"Veamos ... Uhh ..." dijo Ruby, su dedo presionó su barbilla mientras pensaba en el objeto I-Spy. Este juego no va a ser tan fácil. Los árboles, el cielo, los pastos y las rocas son fáciles de descubrir. Ella tenía que encontrar el camino difícil.

"¡Date prisa, Ruby!" Weiss dijo.

"Lo siento! Uhh ..." dijo Ruby, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor para encontrar objetos. ¡Pero espera! Sus ojos captaron algo. "¡Naranja!"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Weiss, confundido por qué Ruby dijo naranja. No hay color anaranjado en el bosque. Ella mira a su alrededor. No hay naranja

"Está bien, me rindo. ¿Qué es?" Ella ve a Ruby apuntando su dedo hacia algo. La dirección apunta a la espalda de la persona con la cresta del círculo naranja.

"Realmente ..." Weiss lo descubrió.

"¡Sí!" Ruby le dio un pulgar por ella.

Naruto comenzó a mirar hacia atrás a dos chicas detrás. Ve que dos chicas lo saludan con su sonrisa. Dio media vuelta, pero estaba bastante seguro de haber oído que decían cresta anaranjada porque tenía una cresta en el dorso de una chaqueta.

"A Ruby le encanta jugar al juego I Spy". Yang dijo, caminó a su lado.

"¿De Verdad?" Naruto miró hacia atrás otra vez para ver a Ruby. Ella solo se está divirtiendo con Weiss. Su sonrisa. Su risa. Son divertidos y hermosos como una rosa. Las rosas volaron pasaron junto a ella, acariciándole el pelo de belleza. Los ojos de Naruto se alzaron mientras miraba a Ruby. Ella es hermosa.

"¿Hola? ¿Narutooo?" Preguntó Yang, agitando su mano frente a su cara antes de que se volviera loco y la mirara.

"¡Oh lo siento por eso!" Sonrió nerviosamente con el color rojo en su rostro mientras le picaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Estaba pensando que ... tomarse un descanso aquí será bueno para ustedes".

"Sí, él tiene razón". Dijo Blake mientras mira hacia atrás para ver que Jaune está perdiendo el aliento. El tiempo de descanso será una buena idea, pero dónde acampar.

Esta vez, Naruto y los demás se detienen aquí para tomarse un descanso. Están sentados junto a los árboles, sacando bocadillos y bebidas para su hambre. Jaune estaba acalorada y agotada por caminar demasiado tiempo.

"¡Es hora de la merienda!" Ruby dijo en un tono alto mientras se sentaba al lado del árbol, sacando las galletas de su bolso.

Yang se acerca al lado de Ruby y le pregunta: "No comas demasiadas galletas, Ruby. O engordarás". Vio que la boca de Ruby estaba llena de galletas mientras la masticaba. Cuando habla, su voz suena como

"¿Qué?" Ella confunde, su boca llena de galletas.

"¡Habla con propiedad, Ruby! ¡No te entiendo!" Weiss gritó.

Blake pasó junto a sus compañeros de equipo para ver a Naruto. Él solo está sentado y se come a su Ramen. Su comida favorita en su vida.

Entonces, Blake se sentó junto a él y le preguntó: "¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?"

"No es nada." Dijo Naruto.

Blake lo miró con expresión de angustia. Ella sabía algo malo con él sobre lo de anoche.

"Naruto, por favor ... por la forma en que te ves ... como si ya conocieras al enemigo. Tus ojos estaban llenos de ira después de que nos protegiste. ¿Puedes decirme ... que nosotros no somos amigos?" Ella preguntó en voz baja.

Naruto todavía no quiere decir nada, pero el sentimiento emocional de ella está golpeando su corazón. Es como si quisiera decirles a todos. Maldición ... ella es muy linda cuando ella es así con sus orejas de gato. Todo va a estar bien. Está bien decirles la verdad.

"¿Naruto?" Blake miró a Naruto como si nada. Parece que no funcionó ...

"Te diré." Ella se sorprendió. ¿En serio va a decirle a ella y a los demás?

"Llama a todos para que vengan aquí. Te explicaré a ti y a todos".

Cuando Naruto aceptó esto, Blake les dijo a todos que vinieran a su casa. Todos se sentaron en el suelo, escuchando lo que Naruto tenía algo que decirles. Era demasiado pronto para contar su historia. Ha sido ... casi 2 meses.

"Naruto, ¿quieres decirnos algo?" Preguntó Yang, cruzó las piernas para sentarse.

"Es sobre anoche que acabo de decir explicar más tarde". Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una respiración profunda antes de explicarlo, "¿Por qué persiguí a esa Criatura Grimm tan mal? Eso me recuerda a mi viejo enemigo".

"¿Tu viejo enemigo?" Pyrrha preguntó, luciendo sorprendida. Esa fue la primera vez que lo escuchó decir a su viejo enemigo.

Naruto asintió antes de hablar, "Yo estaba haciendo la misión de rescate, el rango de la misión es S. Eso fue hace 4 años cuando tengo 13. La razón por la que me asignaron esto porque mi amigo desapareció. Él dejó mi aldea solo sin diciéndoles a todos especialmente a mí ".

Ruby y los demás se sorprendieron por esa parte de su cuento. Trece años ... Es muy joven para la misión de rango S. Es una misión de rescate, pero el rango es S.

"Entonces, lo pillé en el ataúd, pero un enemigo se lo quitó. Estaba tan cerca y me enojé, así que fui en busca del tipo que se llevó a mi amigo".

"¿Quién es el nombre?" Ruby preguntó.

"Es Kimima". Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir el nombre, se escuchó un ruido de rajadura. Todos comenzaron a levantarse rápidamente y a moverse a su posición de batalla. Percibieron el aura del mal y el odio. Eso significa…

Los Grimm Beowolves salieron corriendo de entre los arbustos y aquí para atacarlos. Naruto y sus amigos sacaron las armas, cargando hacia ellos. Ruby apuntó a uno de ellos con su velocidad de Semblante. Ella apuñaló la cuchilla en su cabeza mientras presiona el gatillo para dispararle.

Blake creó el clon para el ataque de Grimm Beowolf. La garra cortó el clon mientras parpadeaba como un holograma. El verdadero Blake corrió a través de su clon y le cortó su katana a Beowolf. Luego, ella va otra, pero un Beowolf volador acaba de estrellar su objetivo.

El que lo hizo, es Yang. Golpeó a Beowolf en la cara y envió una mosca para chocar con otro Beowolf. Yang carga después de otro Beowolf usando su Ember Celica para aumentar su velocidad. Su puño derecho se alzó y golpeó a Grimm Criatura en la cara antes de que Ember Celica disparara.

El equipo JNPR lo está haciendo muy bien. Pyrrha y Jaune pudieron derribar al otro Grimm. Jaune luchó tan bien porque sus habilidades con la espada fueron entrenadas por Pyrrha y aprendió a esquivar las habilidades de Naruto.

"¡Rasengan!" Gritó Naruto mientras su Rasengan golpeaba a Grimm Bear en su estómago y lo alejaba de él. Luego, se estrelló al golpear el árbol.

El equipo RWUBY y el equipo JNPR estaban invictos. Derrotaron a todos Grimm Criatura, pero pocos de ellos siguen vivos. Trabajaron juntos como trabajo en equipo al igual que ese día. El Grimm no es problema para ellos.

Nora aplastó a su Magnhild con el último oso Grimm en su cabeza mientras se reía entre dientes tan malvada, "¡Muhahahaha! ¡Me encanta martillarlos!"

"Nora, cálmate". Ren comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento de que Nora se volvería loca y enloquecida. A Nora le encanta golpear a cualquiera.

Un fuerte aullido detuvo la pelea de los Grimm Beowolves. Naruto y los otros también se detuvieron cuando oyeron un aullido. Ven que el grupo de Grimm está retrocediendo cuando comenzaron los aullidos.

De repente, el odio golpeó a Naruto al sentir emociones negativas antes. El odio. La tristeza. La sed de sangre Esa emoción ... Naruto jura que ya conoce esta. Eso es imposible. Él está muerto. Él debería estar muerto.

Ahí está ... un brazo oscuro de piel se extiende al sol con huesos puntiagudos. Un fuerte gruñido es una crueldad y hambre. Quiere matar. El cuerpo se revela. Un cuerpo completo revelado por el sol para verlo. Hay seis huesos grandes espinas en su espalda. Los ojos son rojos y abiertos en la mejilla, mostrando las mandíbulas. Eso hizo que Ruby y los demás salieran corriendo cuando vieron las mandíbulas.

"Dios mío ..." Weiss se cubrió la boca con expresión de horror. Ella siente que va a vomitar por mirar las desagradables mandíbulas. Pero, el aura de Grimm Creature es muy fuerte.

Ella y los demás tenían un poco de miedo de ese Grimm, excepto Naruto, que no le tiene miedo. No estaba seguro de que fuera el único enemigo o no al contar los huesos. Pero, parece que tendrá que intentarlo. Haga una prueba para probar si es él o no.

Naruto comenzó a abalanzarse sobre Grimm, ignoró a los otros corriendo a través de él. Él ve que la criatura huesuda está cargando hacia él sin pensar. ¡¿Ya?! ¿Es esto un truco o algo? Eso no puede ser cierto.

El siguiente movimiento es que Naruto se desliza por el suelo y pasa por debajo antes de que la huesuda criatura lo ataque. Sus garras se balancearon justo en frente de él. El ninja rubio se deslizó debajo y se detuvo mientras su kubikiribōchō se balanceaba hacia su cuerpo. Pero, la criatura huesuda bloquea su espada con puntas de costilla.

 _"Esto no puede ser ..."_ pensó Naruto. Esto tiene que ser afortunadamente o algo así. No hay forma de que Grimm sea tan inteligente. Ellos son sin sentido.

En ese caso, se levantó y giró la pierna sobre el cuerpo lateral del Grimm. Él estaba sorprendido. Él realmente lo pateó directamente. ¿Eso fue a propósito? Tal vez estaba solo en su mente, haciendo una foto de su enemigo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Ruby preguntó, mirando a Naruto mirando a Grimm huesudo.

Yang se preguntó por qué Naruto está parado allí y no hace nada. Entonces, ella corre detrás de ese Grimm boney antes de atacar a Naruto nuevamente.

"¿Yang?" Naruto vio a Yang corriendo ...? Su mente fue volada como un rayo en su cabeza. Él mira a la criatura. Su cuerpo no movió nada cuando escuchó la carrera de Yang. Algo salió mal. Algo salió mal.

"¡Yang, no hagas esto! ¡Es un truco!" Gritó Naruto.

"¿Huh?" Yang ya era demasiado tarde para escuchar a Naruto antes de patear a Grimm en su pecho, pero los huesos sobresalían de su cuerpo. Los huesos como agujas apuñaló a Yang en su pierna. Ella grita de dolor cuando la cola se limpia en su cara.

"¡Yang!" Ruby lloró.

Naruto corre hacia Yang con su velocidad pura antes de que ella duela por el árbol. Él la alcanzó y la atrapó desde el aire mientras sus pies se deslizaban hacia atrás debido a la fuerza de Grimm. Esa cola es muy fuerte.

"Yang, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto mientras veía la sangre en su boca que fue golpeada por la cola. Yang lo miró y asintió porque no podía hablar con su herida, pero se las arregló para hablar.

"S-sí ..." Dijo ella.

Naruto estaba a punto de derribar a Yang, pero una velocidad rápida vino por él y lo agarró por el brazo. Dejó caer a Yang sobre su trasero, mirando a Naruto con sorpresa.

"¡Naruto!" Todos sorprendidos.

Naruto se estrella contra el árbol, se asfixia por el brazo. No se puede levantar el boton. Él lo sabía. Es él. Hace cuatro años, el enemigo que interfería en su misión era ...

"Sabía que eras tú ..." Miró al hueso Grimm mientras miraba. "Kimimaro".

"Dime, Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuuriki (Sacrificio Humano) ... ¿Crees en los fantasmas?"


	13. Capitulo 13

"Dime, Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuuriki ... ¿Crees en el fantasma?" Kimimaro sonrió cuando la cara se transforma en la cara de un humano.

"H-¿Cómo? ¡Estás muerto! ¡¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí ?!" Exigió Naruto antes de toser mientras que la mano de Kimimaro aplastaba su cuello. No hay forma de que se pueda aquí.

"¿Cómo? Hice un trato con un demonio. Luego, él renació como un espíritu fantasma para capturar esta bestia que es similar a mi técnica". Él sonrió.

"¿Has hecho un trato con el diablo? ¡Eso es una mierda!" Naruto supuso que Kimimaro estaba mintiendo. No hay forma de que puedas estar con un demonio.

¡Más importante aún, tiene que escapar de esto! Naruto intentó defenderse de todo lo que podía hacer antes de eso Kimimaro lo destruyera. Pero, su armadura se atascó al piso con una espada de hueso. Su otra parte fue sujeta a la mano de Kimimaro. Él está atrapado y no puede hacer nada para combatirlo.

"Desde entonces, finalmente te pillé en la mano ..." dijo Kimimaro mientras dejaba que el bando de Naruto. Él hizo. Justo antes, apuñaló en su paquete con otra espada de hueso. Apuñalado a través de su brazo hasta que choca contra el árbol.

"¡Naruto!" Ruby gritó de horror, oyendo su doloroso grito. Al verlo es apuñalado. Ella no puede ver esto. Ella no permitió que esto suceda. Ella tiene que hacer algo y rápido! Ella comenzó a usar rápidamente su Semblance para salvar a Naruto.

"¡Vamos a ayudarla!" Pyrrha dice mientras sus amigas asentían.

Esto no es bueno para Naruto porque acaba de ver que Kimimaro está creando varios huesos en su lado izquierdo. Él lo terminará con eso.

"Esto es para mi venganza. ¡Ahora muere, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kimimaro comenzó moviendo el brazo izquierdo con huesos para matar a Naruto en su corazón. Esto terminará para él. Pero, antes de matarlo, hay un escudo volador que voló hacia él de costado. Kimimaro esquiva el escudo volador mientras deja ir a Naruto.

"Gracias a Dios, lo hice a tiempo". Dijo Pyrrha. Ella fue la que le arrojó el escudo y usó su Semblanza para controlar el metal. Me temo que no se puede, pero afortunadamente, puede hacer que el metal sea de gran alcance.

Ruby estaba furiosamente en este momento. Ella lanzó su grito de batalla mientras equilibaba su guadaña hacia Kimimaro. Kimimaro esquiva su ataque haciendo un backflip. Luego, esquiva la bala del francotirador de Ruby.

"¡No dejarás que lastimes a mi amigo!" Ruby gritó con ira mientras ponía delante de Naruto para defenderlo. Sus ojos están ardiendo. Ella está protegiendo a su amigo más cercano, Naruto.

Weiss nunca ha visto la ira de Ruby cuando vio su amiga herida por un enemigo. Esta es su primera vez para ver la ira de su líder.

Entonces, ella finalmente está aquí en esta parte. Ella saca el hueso de la espada del brazo derecho de Naruto y lo deja caer. Pero, el derecho de despedida comenzó a sangrar. Está cayendo mucho. Una mala. Weiss iba a detener su sangrado, pero ...

"Estoy bien". Naruto la elegido cuando comenzó a levantarse.

"¡Idiota! Tu propina ..."

"¡Dije que estoy bien!"

Weiss hizo una pausa cuando él le gritó. Él no estaba enojado con ella. Estaba enojado con el enemigo.

"Weiss, Ruby, y todos me escuchan muy cuidadosamente". Dijo Naruto en un tono serio. "Quiero que tomen un Yang y salgan de aquí tan lejos como sea. Este juego no es fácil. Esa criatura no es rival para ustedes y no es estúpida como los otros Grimm".

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Pyrrha se preguntó.

"Voy a comprar los tiempos de ustedes". Dijo Naruto, cambiando su modo de rifle de asalto a Kubikiribōchō. Él va a luchar contra su enemigo por sí mismo.

"¡¿What?!" Ruby se preguntó en shock mientras mira hacia atrás cuando lo escuchó. "¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Luchamos juntos! Estoy seguro de que podemos vencer-"

"¡Rubí!"

Ruby se asustó por sus gritos. Su cuerpo de repente también lo hizo. Ella quería ayudarlo. Ella sabe que puede hacerlo si trabaja juntas. Las otras personas también se asustaron de sus gritos. No se puede creer que Naruto le gritara justo en frente de ellos. Él se fue lejos.

"No voy a volver a repetir. Consigue un Yang y sal de aquí, ¡vete!" El rubio shinobi dijo.

Kimimaro se enoja con Naruto, diciéndole a sus amigos que huyan. Entonces, se lanza hacia ellos antes de crear una espada de hueso y sus manos para luchar contra ellos. Él salta en el aire, cortándoles con su espada de hueso gemelo.

Naruto aprieta los dientes mientras empuja un Ruby y Weiss en su camino y bloquea el ataque de Kimimaro. Él detiene el golpe sosteniendo su espada verticalmente hasta que encuentra el punto de apertura. Lo encontró. Iba a golpear a Kimimaro en su cara. Pero, cuando lo traigo a la vista, el hueso se levanta y apuñala.

"¡Naruto!" Yang gritó, fue llevado por Blake mientras corría junto con el equipo JNPR.

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Blake gritó.

"Pero ..."

"Yang, solo hazlo como dijo Blake ..." Ruby frunció el ceño.

"Rubí ..."

De vuelta a la pelea!

Naruto creó los clones de Shadow y lucharon juntos contra Kimimaro. Sin embargo, es increíble. Ya los derrotó a todos los matándolos con una espada de hueso gemelo. Ni siquiera lo rascas o sudas. Esto es casi como 4 años. Esta es una revancha ¡La ronda 2!

"Admito que tu Taijutsu está bien, pero no tienes nada que ver con el mío". Kimimaro gira su espada hacia abajo mientras se lanza hacia él y corta a Naruto en su espalda.

Naruto esquiva el ataque antes de equilibrar su espada hacia Kimimario por su torso, pero hizo un increíble movimiento de esquivar. Dio un salto en la gran espada de Naruto y saltó en el aire mientras hacía una voltereta hacia atrás. Kimimaro hizo huesos de bala de sus dedos.

"Teshi Sendan (Digital Shrapnel)!" Gritó mientras disparaba a Naruto.

El rubio Shinobi bloquea las balas de hueso con Kubikiribōchō. Sin embargo, estas balas no son solo una bala. Estas balas de hueso perforan fácilmente el acero e hicieron seis agujeros. Naruto recibe un disparo en el hombro. El resto de ellos fueron extraídos porque eludió el uso de la velocidad pura.

Justo en este momento, Kimimaro se precipitó justo frente a él. Él balancea su espada en el lado derecho del cuerpo de Naruto. Naruto elude el ataque, pero otra espada de hueso lo golpea en el lado izquierdo.

 _"¡Él se enamoró de eso!"_ Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras su puño golpeaba a Kimimaro en su cara. Su puño realmente lo extrañaba.

Kimimaro esquivó el golpe, pero hay algo que está confundido. Eso recibe golpes de Naruto. El lo hizo apropósito. ¿Cuál era su plan?

Bueno, ahí está ahora. Un extraño ataque en su rostro parece invisible. Le enviaron una mosca hacia el bosque. Obtuve golpes en su espalda contra él cuando el árbol comenzó a caerse.

"Oh ..." Kimimaro tiene ojos de sapo con marcas de naranja alrededor de los ojos. Él usa una capa roja grande. "Lo sé. Este es tu modo Sennin. Una montaña llamada Monte Myoboku, pero no vive en nuestro mundo".

"Kimimaro, ya no lo retendré más". Dijo Naruto mientras estaba en su Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata). "Tu emoción es demasiado malvada y triste. ¡No te dejaré ir y lastimar a la gente!"

"Ya veremos ..." sonrió Kimimaro mientras activaba su aura escondida, rodeándolo mientras una franja roja corría por su cuerpo.

La presión del viento golpeó a Naruto cuando sus pies se deslizaron hacia atrás. Usando el uso de su capacidad de sensor Sennin, el aura de Kimimaro es negra y increíblemente abrumadora. Los árboles están muriendo por eso. Odia decir esto ... Es casi más fuerte que su modo Sennin.

Esta es una batalla difícil. Poder Sennin de Naruto contra el nuevo poder de Kimimaro.

 **"¡¿Sientes eso ?!" Preguntó Kurama mientras percibía el aura de oscuridad de Kimimaro.**

"Sí, no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte. Es casi más fuerte que mi modo Sennin. Su aura es muy diferente. Solo ... ¿qué demonios se puso?"

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, Ruby y los demás corren lo más lejos que lo que Naruto pelea con el enemigo. Les compró más tiempo para que escaparan de allí. Pero, para ellos, se sentían mal al dejar un Naruto solo y luchar contra su enemigo. Simplemente se siente mal.

Ruby odiaba ... odiaba cuando dejaba a Naruto solo porque le decía que huyera. Ella hizo. pero ella quería ayudarlo. Sin embargo, él le gritó duramente por no interferirlo. Lo hizo porque quería protegerla a ella ya los demás. Él sabía que ella y los demás no estaban listos para enfrentar al oponente fuerte.

"Uhh ... chicos ..." Finalmente habló cuando Pyrrha y los demás dejaron de correr y se voltearon hacia ella.

"¿Qué es?" Weiss preguntó.

Ruby tragó nerviosamente e iba a decir algo loco, "Esto podría sonar loco ... tengo que volver".

"¿Estás loco?! ¿Naruto no nos dijo qué escapáramos? ¡Porque esa Criatura Grimm no es rival para nosotros!" Weiss gritó enojado

"Lo sé ..." Ruby dijo mientras sostenía su brazo con fuerza. "Pero no quiero dejarlo. Hizo muchas cosas para nosotros. Recordé que había salvado la vida de Deathstalker porque era tonto como un niño. Puede que no sea demasiado fuerte, pero aún así, quiero ayudar. Los signos de la muerte son los únicos que se pierden en sus vidas.

"Oh." Weiss se detuvo al recordar lo que acababa de decir. Sacrificar para salvar la vida de todos.

"Creo que Ruby tiene razón. Naruto necesita nuestra ayuda". Dijo Blake mientras camina al lado de Ruby. "Tenemos su propia vida".

"Él me ayudó a entrenar mis habilidades". Jaune dijo.

"Somos sus amigos. Te seguiremos, Ruby". Dijo Pyrrha.

"Chicos ... gracias". Ruby sonrió.

"¡Sí! ¡Ayudemos a él y patea el culo del enemigo!" Yang dijo ansiosa mente.

* * *

Naruto se estrelló contra los árboles y Kimimaro impactó. Es increíble. Su fuerza. Su velocidad Su aguante Todos ellos son diferentes y diferentes. Naruto puede luchar contra él así. Sin embargo, su velocidad, es demasiado rápido. Eso hará que su Taijutsu sea demasiado bueno para él. Naruto tenía razón sobre él.

Naruto se limpió de su sangre, cargando a su gemelo Rasengan con ambas manos y esperando el próximo ataque. Probablemente no lo detendrá más con su modo Sennin. Tal vez, tiene que usar el _uno_ chakra si eso no va a funcionar.

Aquí viene. Un gran taladro de búsqueda de hueso blanco está destrozando el bosque. Kimimario cargó contra Naruto con su ataque más fuerte.

"¡Rasenrengan!" Gritó Naruto mientras ponía primero a Rasengan para golpear en un taladro óseo. Agradecido al Senjutsu porque puede aumentar la fuerza de Rasengan. Es suficiente para romper el ataque más fuerte de Kimimaro.

Kimimaro ve que su propio ataque se está rompiendo por Rasengan de Naruto. Él sabía lo que planea atacar a continuación.

 _"¡Ahora, otro!"_ Naruto pensó como su último Rasengan golpear en el estómago de Kimimaro. Esa fue su última oportunidad ... Pero la parte más impactante son las púas blancas que salieron de su estómago usando costillas. ¡Es una trampa! Las puntas blancas apuñalaron en la mano de Naruto para detener su ataque Rasengan. Trató de moverlo, pero se quedó pegado.

Fue una buena prueba, pero Kimimaro lo atrapó en sus ojos.

"Qué jugada tan tonta". Él sonrió maliciosamente mientras su mano agarraba la mano de Naruto y la apretaba con fuerza. Después de eso, él hace la espada de hueso de su palma. "Esta vez, voy a terminar con tu vida".

¡Peligro! No hay forma de que Naruto pueda bloquear ese ataque sin usar las manos porque fueron sostenidas y apuñaladas. ¡Parece que es el momento de usarlo!

"¡Kurama!"

 **"¡Estoy en ello!" Kurama estaba por darle su chakra a Naruto, pero afortunadamente para él** ... Una guadaña roja fue lanzada frente a él y bloquea el ataque de Kimimaro por Naruto. Kurama detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, buscando a alguien que salvara la vida de Naruto.

Una niña con capucha roja salta sobre la guadaña, agarrando la manija y girando su patada al enemigo. Kimimario retrocedió cuando su espina de hueso se salió de la mano de Naruto.

"¿Rubí?" Dijo Naruto aliviado. No puede creer que acaba de ver a Ruby. Justo en frente de él y le salvó la vida. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Te dije que corrieras!"

"¡No, nunca! ¡No huiré! ¡Odio correr! ¡Puedes gritarme, pero no me gusta dejar a mis camaradas atrás!"

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a elevarse con expresión de sorpresa cuando ella dijo eso.

Ruby cargó hacia Kimimaro mientras levantaba su Crescent Rose sobre su hombro antes de que pudiera saltar. Ella saltó en el aire, girando su cuerpo y dispara un arma de su guadaña para aumentar su velocidad.

Ella golpea a Kimimaro mientras su arma se balancea hacia él. Pero, su cabeza se mueve hacia la derecha y esquiva la hoja de su guadaña. Como sus púas de hueso todavía están en su brazo, él comenzó a apuñalarla.

"Demasiado lento." Él dijo.

"¡No!" Gritó Naruto mientras iba a salvar a Ruby. Sin embargo, hay balas rápidas que atraviesan las espinas de hueso de Kimimaro.

Hizo que su cara se aturdara en sus ojos. Es raro que no haya sentido el ataque de su enemigo y haya dicho la velocidad del ataque. Sin embargo, hay más. Una mujer rubia salió disparada del bosque como un rinoceronte.

"¡¿Yang ?!" Naruto conmocionado.

El cabello de Yang ya está dorado y sus ojos son rojos como el fuego, lo que significa que está enojada. Ella aterrizó justo en frente de Kimimaro antes de comenzar a golpearlo como pueda mientras su Ember Celica disparaba.

 _"Esta chica ... es diferente a como luché contra ella antes"._ Pensó Kimimaro. Su fuerza aumentó cuando sus ojos están rojos y el cabello brilla de oro.

Yang sonrió mientras detiene su ataque y salta lejos de él. Luego, dos niñas, Weiss y Blake se abalanzaron sobre Yang, sosteniendo su estoque de armas y su katana para atacar a Kimimaro juntos.

"¿Weiss y Blake ...?" Naruto no puede creer que sus compañeros volvieron para ayudarlo. Ruby, Yang, Blake y Weiss. Todos están aquí.

"Naruto por favor déjanos ayudarte".

La cabeza de Naruto aparece cuando él le da la espalda para mirar. Él ve a Pirra, parada detrás de él y sosteniendo sus armas. Ella y sus compañeras de equipo están aquí

"Pyrrha". Dijo en alivio. "Todos ustedes aquí".

Pyrrha le sonrió, "Ruby está preocupada de que te lastimes. Entonces, corrimos y volvimos por ti".

"Ella también está preocupada por ti". Nora le susurró acerca de Pyrrha mientras su cara se pone roja.

"¡Oye!" Pyrrha golpea el hombro de su compañero de equipo.

"Naruto, ¿escuchas lo que Ruby acaba de decir? Tal vez dijiste esto," Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonaron a los camaradas, son peores que escoria ".

Esas palabras solo hicieron que su cerebro se enfriara. Él no discutió nada. Estaba sorprendido de que Ruby dijera esas palabras que él solo lo dijo, pero no fue así. Ellos no son suyos Era de su Sensei.

"Lo siento por ser un tipo imprudente". Naruto se rindió cuando comenzó a levantarse, mirando a sus compañeros de equipo peleando contra Kimimaro. Sus viejos familiares y amigos estarán orgullosos de él por enseñarles el camino del cazador o preferiría llamar al camino del ninja.

En la batalla, Ruby hizo girar su Rosa Creciente hacia Kimimaro, pero él esquiva su ataque. Él salta sobre su espada, preparándose para eliminarla usando el ataque de los huesos. Antes de eliminarla, hay un Glifo blanco caminando por el pie de Ruby.

Mientras ve este, Ruby corre increíblemente lejos de él. Entonces, ella cambió de lugar con Pyrrha mientras ella carga contra Kimimaro. La mujer pelirroja movió su espada en una lanza y le clavó la espada. Ella lo está apuñalando como mil puñaladas, pero su experiencia de combate es demasiado buena. Mejor que sus habilidades.

"¡Ren!" Llamó a Ren mientras lo disparaba con dos pistolas automáticas. Hizo que Kimimaro se alejara de Pyrrha.

"¡Nora!" Jaune gritó.

"¡Entendido!" Nora dijo ansiosamente mientras saltaba en el aire, golpeando con su martillo contra él en el suelo. Kimimaro aprieta los dientes con ira en este momento mientras salta para evitar los golpes. Ve el martillo de la niña roto en el suelo, haciendo grandes desmoronamientos.

Kimimaro subestima a esos niños. Él no estaba hablando de Naruto. Él está hablando de las otras personas que estaban con él. Pensó que eran débiles, pero obtuvieron talento con armas modernas y un poder interesante. Él tiene que retirarse por ahora antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.

"¡Crees que puedes escapar!" Sus ojos se abrieron cuando escuchó una voz desde atrás.

Se giró y comenzó a shockear. Él ve a Naruto volando en el aire, sosteniendo al gemelo Rasengan en ambas manos. Él no puede esquivar ese. Se acabó para él.

"¡Se acabó! ¡Senjutsu Rasenregan!" Gritó Naruto antes de terminar con un golpe final. Sus gemelos Rasengan son lo suficientemente poderosos como para romper el hueso de Kimimaro. Además, como está en el modo Sennin, hace que Rasengan doble sea aún más poderoso que el nivel regular. Comenzó a romper el pecho y el hombro de Kimimaro. Rompiéndose se abrió mientras volaba en el aire.

Fue enviado al suelo y se estrelló. Hizo un gran agujero, dependiendo de cuántos niveles del impacto vaya.

Naruto aterrizó en el suelo y verificó a Kimimaro para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto. Miró por encima del agujero que hizo. Está Kimimaro tirado en el suelo y parece muerto. Su hueso del pecho se ha roto. Entonces, él debería estar muerto y desaparecer como lo hizo Grimm. Naruto no sintió chakra de él.

"¡Naruto!"

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a sus amigos corriendo hacia él. Él sonrió en su cara. Podía imaginarlos de sus viejos amigos. Corriendo hacia él con hojas volando sobre ellos. Sería bueno si pudiera poner el sol como fondo.

"Hola chicos-" Naruto repentinamente recibió una bofetada en la cara de la mano de Yang. Eso fue inesperado. Su boca está completamente cerrada y miedo a su enojo.

"Lo siento ... estaba haciendo esto por Ruby ... Entonces ..." Dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras ponía sus manos atrás y lo miraba con cara roja. Eso fue embarazoso.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más porque te asusté ... ¡no lo lograrás!" Ruby lloró con una sola gota de lágrima. Su cara es hella roja como una cereza. Su ira hizo que un tren se humedeciera.

Naruto sonrió mientras agita su cabeza gentilmente y dijo, "Lo siento, Ruby. Lamento haberte hecho muchachos preocupados por mí. Pensé que podía manejarlo solo, pero estaba equivocado. Si ustedes no están aquí, no lo haría. he muerto ".

"Pero, nosotros ..." dijo Jaune

"¡Golpealo!" Nora rugió alegremente.

"Gracias." Naruto sonrió. "Gracias a todos por ayudarme. Todos lo hicieron genial".

"Bueno, aún no ha terminado. Todavía tenemos 2 días más hasta que la tarea termine". Blake les recordó a todos.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvidamos!" Weiss dijo.

"Hay una cascada en el este. No está muy lejos". Ren dijo

"¡Woohoo! ¡Hora del baño!" Yang emocionado.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos". Naruto sonrió.

"Sí, vamos a acampar". Dijo Pyrrha.

Naruto y sus amigos comenzaron a seguir acampando. Deben esperar 2 largos días hasta que alguien los recoja. La batalla finalmente ha terminado

"Mai (Danza) ..."

Naruto se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz desde el suelo. Él no puede creer que todavía esté vivo.

"Sawarabi no Mai (Danza de Bracken)".

Entonces, los innumerables huesos se levantan del subsuelo ...


	14. Capitulo 14

"Ya veo ... el General Ironwood vendrá a mi Academia". Ozpin dijo mientras miraba la ventana, pero no estaba muy sorprendido de escuchar esa buena noticia.

"Sí, y sabes por qué está aquí". Glynda dijo.

Ozpin no dijo nada. El general Ironwood fue un buen amigo para él, pero le teme por traer sus soldados a su Academia. No le gustó.

"Vamos a saltear ese pensamiento, Ozpin". Glynda dijo mientras presionaba sus lentes. "Cuando la tarea de supervivencia ha terminado, ¿vas a hablar con él?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Tengo mucho interés sobre él y su historia. Espero que él nos responda. No es así como lo forzara. Él dijo.

Entonces, hay un ascensor abierto cuando el guardia corrió y les informó.

"¡Profesor! ¡Tenemos un problema!"

"Cálmate, ¿qué es?" Ozpin preguntó.

"T-El Bosque Esmeralda ... tiene ..."

* * *

Una vez en el Bosque Esmeralda, es muy tranquilo, con cielo azul y nubes blancas. Todo es agradable, pero algo salió mal. Hacia abajo, hacia el suelo, hay millas de cuchillas de hueso que se elevan desde el subsuelo. Destruyó muchos árboles.

No hay sobreviviente aquí. No hay cadáver en la parte superior del hueso. Afortunadamente, los estudiantes ya se fueron al bosque porque perdieron su bandera. Entonces, eso significa que están bien y volvieron a Beacon Academy. Pero, ¿y los otros estudiantes? Los que todavía estaban en el juego?

"Mierda ...", dijo Yang con un sudor en la cara mientras miraba a los huesos. Ella está sentada en la gran plataforma de arena. Esa arena le pertenece a Naruto.

Ruby y los otros están bien. Están sentados en el mismo lugar que Yang. Antes de que las cuchillas se levantaran, Naruto usó la arena para crear una plataforma grande para que se sentaran. Luego, controla la arena para volar hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué está pasando con los otros estudiantes que están dentro?" Ruby preocupada. Eso debería estar preocupado. Temía que los estudiantes estuvieran aquí.

Naruto todavía está en modo Sennin, así que está en eso. Él siente la energía natural de ellos. Parece que están bien porque están bastante lejos de su dirección.

"Están bien". Respondió mientras Ruby y los demás comenzaban a sentir alivio cuando escuchaban buenas noticias.

Kimimaro es muy terco. Su pecho desnudo había sido aplastado por el gemelo Rasengan. ¿Cómo en el mundo sobrevivió? Casi todos los usaban con su última técnica de danza, que eran sus espadas de hueso las que salieron de la clandestinidad.

"Deberíamos salir de aquí". Dijo Naruto.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con ese enemigo-"

"El escapó". Dijo Naruto al sentir que su aura se había ido antes de comenzar a apretar los dientes con enojo. "Ese enemigo no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente. Él vendrá".

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Weiss preguntó.

"Vamos a la cascada. Afortunadamente, es un lugar seguro allí". Él dijo.

Todos asintieron y se hicieron "sí" a él. Al igual que lo que Naruto acaba de decir, con suerte, hay un lugar seguro para tomarse un descanso. Esa última batalla fue dura o las llamamos afortunadamente porque se hizo un trabajo en equipo contra Kimimaro. Sin embargo, no han aprendido una criatura de ese tipo que le preocupa algo.

"¿Naruto?" Ruby preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Hmm?" Él la miró.

"Cuando trataste de advertir un Yang por no atacar a Grimm Criatura, ¿sabes algo? ¿Cómo lo has conocido antes?" Ella preguntó.

Naruto la miró durante 5 segundos hasta que dijo: "Te lo explicaré más tarde cuando lleguemos. Lo prometo".

"Ah, vale". Ruby dijo, pero decepcionado. Se levanta y camina hacia su hermana y sus amigos. No se esperaba que Naruto no le respondiera, pero hizo una promesa. Es de esperar, que lo hará.

"¿Bien?" Yang se preguntó.

"¡Te lo dije! No va a responder la pregunta de tus muchachos". Gruñó porque Yang y Yang le hicieron una pregunta a Naruto. Pero, eso no funcionó bien.

"Chicos, odio decir esto ... ¿Han notado algo sobre él?" Blake se preguntó. Esa pregunta hizo que todos se iluminaron cuando comenzóon a mirarla.

"Uhh ... ¿por qué me miran?"

"Porque nos preguntaste. Eso significa que sabes algo sobre él, ¿verdad?" Weiss preguntó.

"Bueno ..." Blake estaba nervioso por responder esa pregunta porque no tenía información sobre el poder de Naruto.

En frente de ellos mientras Naruto controlaba la arena, les devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos comienzan a notarlos. Susurran sobre él muy curiosamente. Es como el caballo hablase en privado.

"Parece que están hablando de ti. Están pensando en ti". Kurama dijo.

"Sí, lo sé. Iba a los demás días, pero me interrumpió Kimimaro". Dijo Naruto

"Pensé que estaba muerto. Creí que eras la única persona en este mundo".

"¡Eso es imposible! Gaara lo mató".

"No sé ..." Naruto estaba pensando en Kimimaro. Mismo pensamiento para él. ¿Cómo diablos llegó aquí? No hay forma de que se pueda aquí. Él está muerto. Y sobre la franja roja ... Ese no era su poder.

* * *

"Interesante". dijo Kimimaro, mirando hacia su cofre se está regenerando a sí mismo debido a su habilidad de franja roja. Si no fuera por su poder, podría haber sido asesinado por Rasengan. "Con este nuevo poder, puedo matarlo".

Escuchó un gruñido desde su espalda. Él ve que los arbustos tiemblan hasta que una garra se mueve. Los ojos rojos brillantes lo miran, gruñéndole en un tono bajo.

"Hmph". Kimimaro cantó mientras miraba hacia otro lado y tenía que pelear contra ellos otra vez, pero miró hacia atrás otra vez vez. Los Grimm Beowolves no parecen atacarlo. Todos se inclinan ante él.

Kimimaro no necesita su ayuda. Él está en su propio camino. Él lucha solo. Pero, hay una cosa que él puede lograr.

* * *

"Ahhh ..." Yang cantó mientras se bañaba en la cascada con chicas. "Siento que estoy en el cielo. Finalmente, yo baño". Por cierto, ella está desnuda y sin ropa.

Ruby y las chicas están desnudas, también. Su ropa está en la roca. Finalmente llegaron a la cascada y aterrizaron aquí en este lugar.

"Weiss, ¿hay algo mal?" Ruby listo mientras miraba a Weiss mientras miraba su propio cofre. A ella le preocupa su tamaño. Ella está comparando su cofre con el de Yang. Ellos son enormes

"Oye ... Ruby ..." Dijo ella.

"¿Que pasa?"

Las mejillas de Weiss se vuelven rosadas como sonrojos antes de hablar, "¿Cómo tu hermana ... crece su cofre tan grande?" Ella señaló un Yang.

Ruby comenzó a pensar mientras levantaba la vista, solo por una idea. Ella podría responderle, pero podría ser una respuesta complicada. Ella recordó cuando era una niña pequeña, Yang le contó su secreto sobre cómo hacer crecer sus tetas. Pero ella no lo hizo y la escuchó porque pensó que estaba equivocada y loca.

"Preferiría no ..." Dijo ella.

"¿Qué? Pensé que tú y Yang vivían juntos, ¿verdad? Me refería a tu infancia". Weiss dijo.

"Uhhh ..."

"¿De qué están hablando las chicas? Hablando del tamaño".

"¡Nora! ¡Oye!" Weiss le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. "¿De qué tamaño? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Escuché que las chicas están hablando del tamaño de las tetas ... No puedo creer que las chicas lo ha que ..."

Weiss está muerto. Ella fue atrapada por ella.

"¡Yo!" Ella la miró tristemente.

Ruby le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Weiss hizo su cara WTF a Nora.

"Pero, tus tetas son realmente pequeñas. Las tetas de Ruby son más grandes que las miras con cuidado". Nora sonrió.

"H-Hey!" Weiss gritó.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿¡Alguien dijo tetas!" Yang lo escuchó.

"Aquí vamos ..." Ruby dijo mientras soltaba su sudor cuando eso sucedió. Esto podría ser malo.

Yang corrió por el agua y se interpuso entre Weiss y Ruby. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ellos en su hombro. Ella les sonrió.

"Es cierto, Weiss. Tus tetas son pequeñas". Ella dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar sus tetas. Ella está en lo correcto. Las tetas de Weiss son pequeñas. Ella no tocó nada. No hay nada que sentir en ella.

Yang suspiró, "Chica, estoy decepcionado".

"¡¿What?!" Weiss sorprendida mientras mira sus propios pechos. "¡De ninguna manera! La mía es más grande que la de Ruby. ¡Mira más de cerca!"

Entonces, Pyrrha apareció. Ella acaba de escuchar a dos chicas discutir entre sí. Sobre todo en Weiss porque su grito es muy fuerte. Su cuerpo desnudo es muy atractivo. Ella tiene piernas sexys, amplios senos y sin cabello para el pelo largo y rojo. Un buen cuerpo esbelto.

"¡Ah!" Yang tuvo una idea cuando golpeó su puño en su palma abierta. La peor idea Ella corrió a Pyrrha y comenzó a señalar con sus dedos sus tetas. Ella está mostrando esto en Weiss por el tamaño de las tetas.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Pyrrha se sonrojó.

"Mostrando para Weiss". Ella responde

"S-Stop-Kyaa ~"

"Yang, creo que puedes parar ahora". Ruby dijo.

Yang miró a Pyrrha que tenía la cara muy roja. Ella solo empujó su boob.

"Mi error".

"Yo ... acepté". Ella dijo que su cara estaba roja. Estaba tan avergonzada de cómo estaba desnuda y se bañaba con ellos. Ella preferirá hacerlo por sí misma.

"Pyrrha ... Tengo una pregunta". Yang comenzó a parecerse a un detective que hizo confundir a Pyrrha.

"¿Si?" Ella preguntó nerviosamente.

El resplandor rojo de Yang comenzó en sus mejillas y preguntó: "¿De qué hablaste tú y Naruto?"

"¿Huh?" Pyrrha comienza rojo. "Estábamos ... hablando de nuestro entrenamiento ..."

"Derecha ..."

Ambos se miran ahora. Yang presionó sus tetas contra las tetas de Pyrrha.

"E-Es cierto! Estábamos hablando de nuestro entrenamiento. Hablando de las habilidades de Jaune. Él necesita más entrenamiento". Dijo Pyrrha.

Esa fue una respuesta incómoda. Pyrrha mintió, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella no quiere exponer su secreto para todos. No quería explotar su cita.

Yang miró en sus ojos esmeralda. No puedo decir que miente o dice la verdad. Yang no era bueno para decir mentiras emocionales, entonces ella ...

"Bueno" Ella sonrió antes de sonreír maliciosamente con sus brillantes ojos y estrellas. Aquí viene su segunda idea. "Oye ... ¿quieres ver a Blake?"

Los tres Ruby, Weiss y Nora asintieron al mismo tiempo. Fueron con Yang mientras caminaban por la derecha. Hay otro lugar conectado a la cascada. Mejor ve a ver qué hace Blake.

Las tres chicas están cerca de la gran roca mientras miran a Blake. Ella ronronea la cabeza y el cabello con un balde de agua. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a ser sorprendente. Hay una estrella destellos alrededor de su espalda y una buena piel suave.

"¡Maldición! ¡Tu piel es tan bonita!" Yang gritó mientras Blake la miraba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella preguntó.

"¡Tu piel!"

* * *

"Entonces ... ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar hasta que terminen las chicas?" Preguntó Jaune, sentado en la roca y sosteniendo la caña de pescar. Es una caña de pescar con la cuerda alrededor del punto.

Jaune, Naruto y Ren están atrapando peces en el pequeño lago. Esto es para la cena. Esos chicos tenían que hacer porque las chicas que estaban haciendo. Es muy tranquilo y pacífico, pero se aburre por esperar demasiado.

"Esa es una buena pregunta ... Las chicas tardan más en pensar. Aman el baño, ¿sabes?". Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su caña de pescar, pero no pescó ningún pez. Hay algunos peces en el cubo de madera.

Es principalmente Ren porque atrapó a muchos de ellos. Él es muy bueno en la pesca porque lo hizo cuando era un niño.

"Atrapado uno". Dijo mientras levantaba su caña de pescar y atrapaba un pez. A Naruto y Jaune les sorprendió ver cómo él atrapó. Su habilidad es asombrosa.

"Debes haber estado pescando mucho". Dijo Naruto.

"Sí, pescaste mucho pescado". Jaune dijo

"Solía hacerlo, pero no pesco mucho".

En ese momento, la caña de pescar de Naruto comenzó a descender y la de Jaune también. Sus dos cañas de pescar están tirando hacia abajo. Estaban tan emocionados de atrapar los peces porque no han pescado ninguno pez. Solo Ren. Él es el único que puede atrapar un pez.

"¡Maldición! ¡Ese pez es duro!" Dijo Naruto mientras que su única pierna estaba doblada. Entonces, él puede estar preparado para tirar de su caña de pescar.

"Yo también ..." La caña de pescar de Jaune consiguió tirar hacia abajo, pero él retiró con fuerza. "¡Creo que ... el mío va a ser grande!"

"Uhh ... chicos ..." dijo Ren.

"Nosotros ..."

"tiene ..."

"¡Esta!"

Ambos tiraron de su tiempo de pescar al mismo tiempo. Finalmente atraparon un pez grande. Cuando comenzó a ver sus peces, está ... decepcionado. Algo malo Es incluso peor que su última vez. Su anzuelo capturó un pez ... juntos. Un gancho está en su boca. El segundo gancho está en su cola.

"Esto es incómodo" Jaune dijo mientras Naruto asentía.

"¿Debemos?" Preguntó.

Jaune asintió mientras él y Naruto estaban sacando su propio gancho. Ese pez es bastante grande Es casi más grande que el brazo. Entonces, esa es la comida perfecta para la cena. ¿Pero cómo? No hay un cubo grande para ese pez grande.

Espera, tienen una nueva idea. ¿Por qué no usar un larguero de pesca?

"Conseguí una cuerda, pero no tengo una aguja para encordar". Jaune dijo mientras le mostraba una cuerda.

"Podemos usar este palo". Dijo Naruto mientras sostenía el palo.

Empezaron a hacer el larguero de pesca con cuerda y palo. Eso suena fácil. Jaune ata la cuerda alrededor de la punta del palo. Entonces, lo jaló con fuerza.

Naruto iba a poner el larguero de pesca en el fondo de la boca del pez, pero ... un animal al azar saltó junto a él y le robó el pescado. Sus ojos se quedaron aturdidos como un rayo cuando vio esto. Él ve ... un gato. Un gran gato negro está sosteniendo un pez en su boca.

"Oh ... es un gato". Ren dijo.

"¡Pero, él está robando nuestro pez!" Naruto y Jaune gritaron enojados, señalando un gato ladrón.

"Tal vez, necesita la comida. ¿Y si ese gato tiene bebés?"

Naruto y Jaune mirando al gato negro, mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos ... intenta ser el gato inocente. Una falsa El gato negro comenzó a mover su brazo hacia arriba y tratando de decir algo. En realidad, finalmente lo hizo. El gato hizo ... las patas en el dedo medio.

"¡Ese gato dijo, vete a la mierda! ¡Que te jodan, perra! ¡El pescado es mío, perra!" Matatabi tradujo el lenguaje del gato para él.

Después de la audiencia tradujo, Naruto se puso súper enojado mientras sus ojos ardían como el infierno. Lo mismo le ocurre a Jaune. Ambos estaban enojados con el gato negro por insultarlos. Ellos traerán sus peces de regreso sin importar nada. Es demasiado precioso para ellos.

"Vamos a hacerlo ..." dijo Jaune

"Sí ..." dijo Naruto.

Ahora, ha comenzado. El gato comenzó a tenerlos y se quedó con el pez grande. Los dos chicos corrieron detrás de ese gato y lanzaron su grito de batalla. Ren está parado en el suelo y no hizo nada.

"Esperen, ustedes van a ... no importa ..." Era demasiado tarde para advertirles. Se detuvo y continúa atrapando un pez.

La dirección equivocada a la que se dirigen es ...

* * *

"Yang, por favor, detente ~" dijo Blake mientras su piel era tocada por Yang y tres chicas, Ruby, Weiss y Nora. No pueden parar. Su piel es muy suave como la seda. Al mirar su piel otra vez, es tan lechosa, brillante y sexy. Su cofre no es tan malo. Son grandes y perfectos.

"¡Pirra, deberías mirar su piel! ¡Es tan bonita!" Nora gritó.

"¡No grites! ¡Antes, la Criatura Grimm nos escucha!" Weiss le advirtió.

Yang agarró el brazo de Blake y la arrastró junto con ella para llevarla a la cascada. Ella va a llevarla a Pirra por mostrarla.

* * *

"¡Gato estúpido! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Gritó Naruto mientras él y Jaune todavía están persiguiendo a ese gato ladrón. Ese gato furtivo es demasiado rápido.

Jaune sostiene la espada y corre como un bárbaro. Él realmente quiere que ese gran pez vuelva. Él quiere tomar una foto de él y Naruto como la imagen de mejor amigo.

"¡Te tengo!" Él saltó para atrapar al gato, pero saltó. El gato simplemente esquivó sus jarcias que llamó tan tristes. Echaba de menos a ese gato.

El gato negro está de pie en el acantilado, mirando a dos chicos idiotas. Parece que lo atraparon. El gato se metió en una trampa. No hay escapatoria para eso.

"Hehehe ... estás atrapada ..." sonrió Naruto.

"Está bien, Naruto. En mi conteo por 3, vamos a atraparlo juntos ... 1 ... 2 ..."

"3"

Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo que saltan sobre el gato y lo atrapan. Sin embargo, pon esa lenta, el gato negro simplemente saltó entre ellos. Épicamente esquivarlos y aterrizar en la hierba. Dejándolos saltar sobre el acantilado y comenzar a romperlo.

"Mierda ..." Naruto dio su última palabra antes de que él y Jaune Cayeran del acantilado roto. Bajó al fondo de la cascada y se estrelló contra el agua. El gato negro los miraba caer Esa fue la victoria del gato. Comenzó a regresar.

"¡Ay ay ay!" Jaune cantaba mientras se frotaba la espalda del dolor. Esa caída es realmente dolorosa y dolorosa. Él no puede creer que hayan perdido al gato. Su gran pez se ha ido.

"Jaune, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, Naruto. Estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ...?" Jaune hizo una pausa cuando sus ojos se abrieron demasiado como shock y dejó caer sus mandíbulas.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Naruto preguntó confundido por qué su cara así fue.

En ese momento, comenzó a tener una sensación muy suave y el tamaño del melón en su mano derecha. ¿Que es esto? Se siente increíble. Miró directamente hacia donde apuntaba Jaune. Él ve a Blake ... justo en frente de él. Su mano está agarrando su boob izquierdo y es por eso que lo sé tan suave.

"B-Blake!" Él se sorprendió cuando rápidamente soltó su teta, alejándose de ella. Su cara es hella roja porque Blake está desnudo. Si él y Jaune han caído en esta cascada, eso significa que están en ...

Oh mierda ... Ahora, ahí está el problema. Están Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha y Nora. Están todos desnudos. Naruto y Jaune están en la cascada donde están las chicas. Las chicas estaban completamente rojas en su cara.

"Naruto ... Jaune ..." dijo Weiss enojado.

"¡Espera, espera, no entiendes! ¡Estábamos persiguiendo al gato negro que robó nuestro pez!" Jaune lo intentó, pero no, no funcionó.

"Cat ..." Weiss comenzó a liberar su poderosa aura de hielo, les hizo sentir mucho frío y miedo de ella. "Te refieres a Blake ... Sabes que ella es ..." Quiso decir que es una gata Faunus.

La cara de Blake está roja. Ella se sonroja duramente mientras cubría sus tetas con los brazos. No se puede creer que su compañero de equipo tocó el de ella. Afortunadamente, ella usa una toalla blanca. "P-Pervertido ..." Murmuró en un tono lindo.

"¡Blake, tú-lo siento! Fue un accidente! Tienes que entendre!" Dijo Naruto, agitando sus manos defensivas hacia las chicas.

"Weiss ... creo que ellos no ..." Pyrrha iba a decir que no lo hicieron a propósito, pero ...

"Observándonos ... ¿verdad?" Dijo Weiss mientras sacaba su Myrtenaster y señalaba a dos niños. Ella va a matarlos. De verdad.

"Weiss, cálmate o de lo contrario para bañarte" dijo Yang

"¡Pervertido!" Weiss comenzó a usar la habilidad Glifos en dos niños pervertidos.

"¡Kyaaaa!" Jaune gritó como una niña.

"¡SSShhiiitt! ¡Por qué siempre me sucede! ¡Te jodo, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto gritó.

* * *

De vuelta en el lago, Ren acaba de escuchar a sus dos amigos gritar. Él ya recuperó su gran pez del gato negro. Un gato negro está sentado junto a él y se enfría con él. Bueno, es muy tarde para ir.

"Rezo por ellos, ellos no murieron". Él dijo


	15. Capitulo 15

En la noche, la fogata ya está lista y los peces están cocinados. Naruto y los demás estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera, mirando los destellos. Vuela hacia el cielo. Es casi como un fuego artificial.

 **"Maldición, nuestro sueño se ha hecho realidad ..." sonrió Son Goku.**

La cara de Naruto se puso más que ese día. Una gran señal de bofetada está en su mejilla derecha, nariz y ojo. Su ropa fue arrancada porque alguien usó el arma para atacarlo. Jaune lo tiene, también. Es el mismo como su herida.

Blake no dijo nada. Ella no tiene palabras para Naruto. Ella todavía tiene el color rojo en sus mejillas.

"Blake, lo siento por lo que pasó en la cascada ..." dijo Naruto torpemente. "No quise ... hacer eso ... yo estaba ..."

"Está bien ..." dijo Blake, sosteniendo sus manos juntas en sus regazos. ¿Lo que acaba de suceder? Ella estaba avergonzada cuando esa parte acababa de suceder. Su corazón tarde tan rápido. No hay nada en lo que ella pueda pensar.

"Está bien, tú y Jaune estaban persiguiendo al gato negro porque le robó el pescado". Ruby dijo mientras dos niños asentían.

"En realidad, soy yo quien compro a sus peces gordos". Ren dijo, cocinando el pez grande para ellos. Hizo que los dos lo elogiaran por ser un amigo increíble y amable. "Sip, eres bienvenido".

"Naruto, ¿puedes contarnos sobre ese Grimm?" Ruby preguntó.

Naruto deja de comer su pescado y mira a todos. La promesa ha sido hecha. No hay forma de que pueda romperlo.

"Está bien, te lo diré". Dijo mientras todos se deslizaban el uno hacia el otro y lo miraban. Su rostro se sorprende de que realmente quieran escucharlo.

"Esto va a sonar realmente extraño. Esa Grimm Criatura de antes ... El enemigo del anuncio publicitario, Kimimaro, El que les dije sobre mi misión".

Entonces, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

"¿¡Seriamente !?" Yang se preguntó.

"¡Pensé que dijiste que estaba muerto por ti!" Ruby dijo.

"No, no lo hice. Mis amigos me vinieron a ayudar y me dejaron continuar con mi misión, pero no lo mataron. Murió porque tiene una enfermedad". Dijo Naruto. Empezó a sentir que sabía algo. No fue por qué, pero sabe algo. La franja roja. Kimimaro, renació como un fantasma y controló a los Grimm ... ¿o regresó con un nuevo cuerpo?

"¿Naruto? ¿Hay algo más que quieres decir?" Pyrrha se preguntó.

"Después de eso, me encontré con mi amigo. Nosotros ..." No puede decir las partes de su corazón rompiendo el momento. Es demasiado duro y doloroso para él. "Nosotros ..."

"Espera, Naruto ..." Weiss interrumpió su frase. Tuvo suerte de que no tenía que decir eso porque lastimaría su corazón.

"Si tienes 13 años y fuiste a la misión de rescate de Clase S, ¿eres asustado?"

"No, pero estaba un poco asustado. Sin embargo, estaba furioso cuando escuchó que mi amigo había desaparecido".

"Está bien ... pero ¿no te preocupan tus padres?"

Eso es golpear el lugar en el corazón de Naruto como un rayo. Aquí viene otro porque ese es su recuerdo más doloroso en su vida. Su rostro comenzó a verse triste. Hacer esa cara así, hizo que Ruby y todos estuvieran preocupados por él.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?" Ruby preguntó. Ella no esperaba que le quitara las lágrimas de los ojos.

Naruto se recuperó y miró los ojos antes de limpiar las lágrimas, "Estoy bien ... ¿puedo decirme que no quiero hablar?". Trató de hacer una sonrisa como pudo. Es muy difícil hacer una sonrisa que te haga creer.

"Ah, vale". Weiss dijo.

"Esta persona vigilando en esta noche". Naruto se pone de pie y camina hacia los árboles para subir.

Ruby y los demás sí sentían tan raros con él. Él no respondió pregunta de Weiss, especialmente cuando ella le preguntó acerca de sus padres. Esa parte lo hizo parecer deprimido. Nadie nunca visto se ve así. ¿Le pasó algo?.

* * *

En la noche, Ruby no durmió en su petate. Esperó a que todos durmieran, para poder escabullirse. Esa es una idea estúpida, pero hay algo importante que ella quería hacer.

Caminó poco pasando por Yang, sin pisar sus manos. El sueño de Yang se ve gracioso. Luego, ella hace camina sobre el brazo de Weiss. Un fuerte ronquido es el sueño de Jaune. Hombres ... los hombres siempre roncan tan fuerte.

 _"Por Dios ... creo que sé por qué los hombres son extraños ...",_ pensó Ruby antes de comenzar a ver Naruto, sentado en las ramas de los árboles solo y protegiendo al enemigo. No durmió ni comió en el campamento porque no tenía hambre.

 **"Esa princesa de nieve malcriada te demasiado. Demasiado ..." dijo Matatabi.**

"Hijo, estoy seguro de que ella no quiso hacerlo". Dijo Naruto

 **"Hasta que solo hayas consentido a tus nuevos amigos sobre tu historia". Kurama dijo con miradas decepcionantes.** Realmente odia a las personas que querían saber de él. Eso simplemente no se siente bien. No le gustó Naruto cómo le contó a amigos nuevos sobre su historia.

"Solo un poco, Kurama. No tienes que esconderte de nadie". Él dijo

 **"Sabes que no se supone que las digas a nadie de Hagoromo. Ese era nuestro secreto, pero con suerte, nadie te pedirá que luches contra Grimm Criatura por una guerra. Ten cuidado, me sentí avaricioso, grosero y mentiré de la gente. los A tlas. No digan que sean malvados. Hiciste lo correcto con tus amigos, pero que es mejor que no lo arruines ".**

Naruto tiene que admitirlo. Kurama tiene un punto. Decirle a la gente sobre su historia y el poder es malo. Lo que más preocupa a este respecto es Atlas. La gente puede corromper por su poder. Pero, contarles a los amigos acerca de su historia corta me la vez correcta.

Mientras pensaba eso, un árbol rompió el sonido y lo interrumpió. Iba a ser cauteloso, pero es Ruby.

"¿Rubí?" Preguntó sorprendentemente.

Ruby se detuvo y fue atrapada por él. Ella sabía que era una idea estúpida.

"Lo-lo siento"

"No, está bien. No me molestaste". Dijo Naruto. "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y miras la noche conmigo?"

Ruby comenzó a sonrojarse en sus mejillas. Quedarse con Naruto es casi el mismo día así un día. Es como una cita, pero no en el árbol. Esto va a ser un romance para ella. Entonces, Ruby fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

"Yo no dormí, así que vine aquí para ver cómo estás". Ella dijo.

"¿Me revisas? ¿Estás diciendo que estoy caliente?" Naruto sonrió.

Ruby ruborizó: "¡No!, Tú viste aquí para ver si estás bien". Ella no sabía que Naruto sabes eso. Pobre chica ...

"Oh ... ¿hay algo mal conmigo?" Preguntó.

Ruby miró sus ojos azules. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, dolor y pérdida, como perder amigos. Se ven heridos. Duele su corazón

Cuando Weiss hizo una pregunta sobre sus padres, de repente se calló y se saltó.

"Naruto, cuando escuchaste la última pregunta de Weiss ... estabas en silencio en este momento. ¿Tienes algo malo?" Ruby preguntó, pero se echó a perder porque preguntaba a la gente sobre esa pregunta les hacía daño. Entonces, ella pensó que era grosero preguntar.

"La última pregunta ..." dijo Naruto mientras miraba la luna. La imagen comenzó a aparecer a sus ojos. Un hombre con rubio puntiagudo. Una mujer con cabello largo hermoso rojo. Hay una sensación de calidez en su corazón, pero la sensación de frío en su corazón ahora.

"Mis padres ... murieron antes de que naciera de bebé".

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron como una sorpresa. Ella no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Sus padres murieron antes de que naciera. Eso suena tan horrible. Los padres murieron frente a un bebé.

"Lo siento! No debería hacer eso pregunta porque lastima tu sentimiento. Yo ..." Dijo. Ella no sabe qué decir. Solo perdí las palabras.

"Está bien, me acostumbré. Solo te hago saber acerca de mi madre, ella es la mujer intrépida. Su apodo es Red Hot-Blooded". Naruto dijo mientras miraba. Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de que había aprendido sobre la muerte de su madre. Taiyang, el padre de Yang y Ruby, se lo contó.

Ruby no es la única que perdió a su madre.

"Ruby, hay algo que quería preguntar". Él decidió hacer eso.

"¡Cualquier cosa, Naruto! Eres mi amigo". Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Se trata de tu madre. La escuché de tu padre". Él dijo.

"Oh ... sí ..." dijo Ruby mientras su expresión se ponía emocionada. "No recuerdo nada cuando era niña". No me gusto hasta que me encontré con que fue muerta. Como tu madre. "No golpea a nada como Kung Fu.

Naruto se rió, pero se detuvo y vio Ruby comenzar a tener lágrimas, en la mejilla. Sus ojos plateados se venían dolorosos y la pérdida de su madre. Es triste escuchar esas horribles noticias.

"La extrañé". Ella dijo antes de sentir una sensación de calidez. La empujó hacia ... Naruto. ¿Él simplemente la atrajo hacia él?

Su cara está ardiendo. Iba a desmayarse, pero tenía que tratar de resistirse a sus sentimientos. Por cierto, el borde de Naruto es muy cálido. Ella lo disfrutó.

La cara de Naruto también se había puesto roja. Lo hizo porque acaba de ver la película romántica. El hombre atrajo a una mujer hacia él y la abrazó. Preguntándose ese movimiento podría funcionar en ella.

Bueno, desafortunadamente, un ruido de barra interrumpió su escena romántica.

Naruto y Ruby mirando hacia atrás. Ven a Yang, escondiendo detrás de los arbustos, sosteniendo la rama de un árbol sobre su cabeza. Intentando hacerla camuflar, pero, épicamente, muerte.

Yang solo agitó su mano y dijo: "Hola".

"¡Y-Yang!?" Ruby y Naruto se apartaron rápidamente. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Creí que estabas durmiendo!"

"No dormí ..." dijo Yang con tono incómodo.

"¡Mentiroso!" Ruby gritó mientras saltaba del árbol y camina hacia delante furiosa a su hermana. "¿Nos viste?" Ella se sonrojó.

"No ..." Yang mintió cuando su sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, haciendo grandes mejillas gordas como una niña inocente. Ruby la miró fea. Ella está mintiendo.

Naruto saltó y caminó hacia ellos. Ese momento de pareja se arruinó por Yang. Bueno, ella quería saber sobre él.

"Lo siento ..." se disculpó Yang mientras se inclinaba. "Quería saber algo de ti, pero no los escuché hablar. Así que ..." Antes de que pudiera decir eso, Naruto le clavó los dos dedos en la frente. Yang se sonrojó ante el inesperado golpe.

"Oye ..." dijo mientras se tocaba la frente.

"Lo siento, Yang, tal vez la próxima vez". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

 _"Su sonrisa es tan encantadora ...",_ pensó Yang.

* * *

"Está bien, ¿estamos perdidos? No recuerdo". Weiss dijo, caminando con su equipo y el otro equipo. Después de que salieron de la cascada, tienen otro camino porque las espinas de aquí y todo.

Lástima que no hay servicio de un mapa en el pergamino, pero aún se puede comunicar con un compañero de equipo. Este bosque es muy grande, por lo que es difícil sin el mapa.

"Estamos perdidos ...", respondió Blake.

"No digas eso, Blake. Estoy seguro de que podemos sobrevivir. Por cierto, nos iremos a casa mañana". Dijo Naruto.

El hombre rubio tiene razón, pero la situación es es Kimimaro. Ellos están siendo cazados por él.

"¿Crees que podemos ganar? Una pelea contra Kimimaro". Pyrrha se preguntó.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos ganar. No te preocupes por eso". Dijo Naruto antes de escuchar el sonido de un trompo. Un fuerte ruido viene del cielo.

"¡Mira!" Ruby dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia el cielo. Hay muchos helicópteros volando en el cielo.

"¿What?" Jaune se preguntó.

"¿Qué está pasando? Pensé que iba a terminar mañana". Yang dijo.

Naruto sabe por qué los helicópteros están aquí temprano. Alguien debe haber informado al director sobre el peor escenario.

"¡Rápidamente seguir helicópteros inmediatamente!" Él dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Ren preguntó.

"Ellos sabían".

* * *

En algún lugar

El primer año de los estudiantes fue inmediatamente a la extracción. Todos fueron en los helicópteros. Los pilotos les quieran a todos los que se unieran a su extracción.

"¡Todos los estudiantes de primer año deben dirigirse al helicóptero inmediatamente! ¡Esta tarea se cancela!" Glynda gritó mientras conducía a los estudiantes al helicóptero. Pero, ella no vio al Equipo RWUBY y al Equipo JNPR. Ella estaba asustada de que saldrían lastimadas.

Sus pergaminos no los contactaron por el bosque tan grande. Ella los ora por no lastimarse.

* * *

Naruto y los demás están en camino hacia la extracción corriendo. No esperaban que Ozpin enviara tantos helicópteros de rescate y la asignación se cancelara. De todos modos, pero apúrate. Antes Kimimaro los buscará y los matará.

El rollo de su alambique no funcionaba. Fuera de servicio en el bosque. Tal vez alguien tiene que saltar en el aire y alcanzar el pergamino. Entonces, puede conectarse.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Ruby dijo mientras corría frente a ellos, sacando su pergamino de su bolsillo. Ella salta hacia el cielo, usando su apariencia para aumentar su velocidad. Además, disparar al francotirador es genial.

Ruby extendió sus pergaminos hacia el cielo. Tratando de devolver el servicio. Su pantalla parpadea, pero hay una voz. Una voz femenina está diciendo su nombre.

"Ruby, Naruto, Yang ... ¡Equipo RWUBY! ¡Por favor, ven!"

"Profesor Glynda-" Ruby sorprendió, pero su pergamino se estrelló por la bala de hueso. Ella comenzó a caer del cielo. Iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero Naruto saltó y la agarró.

Aterrizó en el suelo y se deslizó sobre sus pies como una derivada. Manteniendo un Ruby apretada, pero logró detener el impacto.

"Ruby, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó.

"¡Sí, pero mi pergamino! ¡Se destruyó!" Ruby dijo.

La cara de Naruto comenzó a parecer cautelosa en este momento. Él está sintiendo algo. Algo odia, tristeza y oscuridad. ¡Es él!

Un grupo de Grimm Beowolves cargó desde los arbustos. Sus garras son afiladas como un cuchillo porque están listas para matarlas.

"¡Entrante!" Yang advirtió mientras esquiva el ataque de Grimm. Hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y aterrizó, pero se lanza hacia Grimm. Su Ember Celica disparó mientras corría tan rápido antes de golpear el estómago de Grimm. Entonces, uppercut a su mandíbula.

Ruby gira su Crescent Rose y dispara una bala a Beowolf desde el cañón. Otro está atacándola por detrás antes de darse cuenta. Pero, ella lo hizo. Ella desapareció con rosa. La niña de la capucha roja apareció detrás de la espalda de la criatura y la cortó.

"¡Blake, necesito tu ayuda!" Weiss gritó mientras apuñalaba una Ursa en su estómago, pero otra venía detrás de ella. Ella saca su Myrtenaster de Ursa y crea una punta de hielo. Las púas se elevan desde el subsuelo, moviéndose hacia el oso. Luego, cientos de espinas de hielo golpean en sus piernas, brazos y cuerpo.

Weiss dejó escapar el aliento, pero un beowolf está detrás de ella. Antes de que ella se dé vuelta, Blake acuchilla a Beowolf por ella.

"¿Qué? Dijiste que necesitas mi ayuda". Blake dijo.

"Si gracias" Weiss dijo con miradas decepcionantes. Ella dijo eso en primer lugar.

Pyrrha comenzó a preocuparse por esto. Esa Criatura Grimm sabía lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio. Algo está mal aquí.

"Naruto, ¿cómo nos encontramos Grimm Criatura?" Ella preguntó.

Naruto la escuchó, pero está demasiado ocupado para luchar contra los monstruos. Está bloqueando los dos ataques de oso y beowolf. Cansándose de esos dos. Entonces, Naruto les empuja a Maelstrom mientras son empujados. Entonces, él los aplasta con Rasengan gemelo en sus dos manos.

Ahora bien, la pregunta de Pyrrha. Sí, es una buena pregunta. ¿Cómo sabía Grimm a qué iban?

"Kimimaro ..." Naruto pensó que era antes de que viera un Kimimaro acercamiento desde el bosque.

Las Criaturas Grimm dejaron de luchar contra los humanos. Ruby y los demás están confundidos por qué se detuvieron, pero ven a Kimimaro.

"Chico inteligente. Nunca pensé que tuvieras un cerebro desde pequeño mocoso". Él sonrió.

"Los usaste para bloquear nuestro camino a casa". Naruto miró el cuerpo de Kimimaro, pero no hay una franja roja. "La franja roja. No es una maldición. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Parece que acabo de decirte ..." Kimimaro comenzó a correr hacia él mientras su espada salía de su palma abierta. "Hice un trato con un demonio".

Naruto bloqueó su ataque, luchando en su pecho. Lo empujó mientras sacaba un kunai para golpear en la cara de Kimimaro. Pero, la hoja de huesos se levantó de su hombro. Apuñaló directamente en su mano y detuvo su ataque. Su kunai se cayó, pero Naruto saltó y le dio patadas en la cabeza.

"¡A por él, Naruto!" Ruby aplaudió.

Kimimaro fue golpeado por el árbol, pero aún así Naruto lo está cargando con su Rasengan. Se mueve hacia la derecha cuando el Rasengan se estrella contra el árbol. Kimimaro saca su espada de hueso y corrió hacia él.

Naruto miró hacia la izquierda y vio a Kimimaro, matándolo con una espada. Evitar los golpes moviendo su cuerpo y bloqueando. Levantó su gran espada en el aire y se precipitó hacia él. Aplastando el suelo en pedazos.

"¿Lo conseguí?" Él está esperando que el humo desaparezca. Al hacerlo, no vio a Kimimaro, sus ojos rodaron de derecha a izquierda. Ninguno de él no estaba allí o tal vez él ... ¡Está en el cielo!

Aterrizó lentamente sobre su espada y apuntó con su espada a su cara. Él le sonrió burlonamente. Él se burla de él.

"Naruto, tonto. ¿Por qué no usar tu poder demoníaco como lo tiene antes antes?" Kimimaro se preguntó.

"¡Nunca lo llames así! ¡Es mi compañero!" Naruto su gran espada para hacerlo saltar Cambia su espada al modo de pistola y comienza a dispararle. Él ve que Kimimaro está huyendo de la bala.

Sin embargo, también puede usar el hueso para protegerse. Nada puede lastimarlo con balas y arena.

"¡Oh, sí! Sabes que puede sobrevivir a eso". Shuhaku advirtió.

"¡De verdad, Shuhaku! ¡En medio de una pelea!" Naruto dijo en su mente, mientras que él se estaba desentendiendo de Kimimaro. Su velocidad más alta se debe a su Taijutsu.

"¡Aqui!" Kimimaro dijo mientras que atacaba por detrás. Lo agarró en la cara y lo golpeó en el suelo. Lo arrastra junto con un piso hasta llegar al árbol.

"¡Naruto!" Yang gritó mientras ella lo iba a ayudar, pero Grimm Criatura la detuvo. Afortunadamente, su hermana Ruby y los demás están peleando por ella.

"¡Ve, Yang! ¡Los manejaremos!" Ruby dijo

Yang asintió mientras corría hacia la batalla donde están Naruto y Kimimaro. Ella ve que Kimimaro está sosteniendo un Naruto en el aire con su mano. Esa parte la enojó. Su cabello rubio se encendió cuando sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

"¡No lastimes a Naruto!" Gritó mientras se lanza hacia Kimimaro. Le va a golpear la cara con su Ember Celica. Pero, él agarró su mano y esquivó la bala moviendo su cabeza.

"Ya veo ... Naruto es tu amigo, pero no has tenido ese poder oculto en mi contra". Él dijo.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Ella gritó.

"Hay un poderoso aura demoníaca dentro de él. Un desagradable, malvado y cruel. Se volvió cuando llegó a mí en el pasado".

"¡Estás mintiendo!"

"Un niño tonto como tú que no cree en la historia real".

Yang no cree que la historia está hablando. Eso es una mierda No hay forma de que Naruto pudiera Fauno como Blake. Sin colas Sin cuernos. Nada, pero ella sintió que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Esto no puede ser ... ¿me está diciendo una verdad?"

Entonces, una pierna fuerte patea la cara de Kimimaro, rompiéndole el cráneo. Su mano suelta la mano de Yang mientras desliza su cuerpo en el suelo.

"¡No vuelvas a intentar asustarla nunca más!" Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

Yang comenzó a sorprenderse de él, pero extraño. Al mirar su cara, está todo limpio. Igual que ayer.

"Naruto, ¿cómo es que te ves cara?"

"Rápido regenerar. Puedo curarme instantáneamente". Dijo Naruto mientras envaina su Maelstrom en su espalda. Comenzó a sacar su Tri-Prong Kunai y cambiar su modo. "Esta vez, él no sobrevivirá a esto. No lo haré"

Kimimaro siente el poderoso aura del hombre rubio. Se estaba preguntando por qué no usó eso en primer lugar. Era él ... Oh, mierda ...

"Este chico ... Algo no está bien con él. Pensé que su fuerza era la misma-"

* Flash and Stab * Naruto apuñaló un kunai directamente en su pecho. La hoja casi se rompió en su cofre de hueso al ver en la grieta. Hubo un brillo azul alrededor del kunai que causó eso.

 _"¡Imposible! Su kunai logró romper mi defensa ósea, pero usó chakra para encantar a su kunai. ¿¡Y cómo llegó tan rápido!"_ Pensó Kimimaro.

Yang estaba aturdido y parado aquí. Santa mierda Naruto estaba aquí con ella, pero de repente, está casi frente a Kimimaro. Sus ojos no lo atraparon. Hay algo diferente sobre él. Su aura es increíblemente abrumadora.

"Kimimaro ..." dijo Naruto mientras el humo blanco aparecía de la nada. "¡Vete!" Sus dos clones saltaron del humo y dieron dos patadas a la cabeza de Kimimaro.

Kimimaro aprieta los dientes con enojo por esto. Él no sabía que sus clones vinieron con esto. No vi un Naruto haciendo su signo con la mano. Entonces, él se aleja de ellos y dispara la bala de hueso de la yema del dedo. Pero, dos de ellos fueron pateados desde abajo.

"H-¿Cómo?"

"¡Eres muy lento!" Elma Naruto dijo mientras golpeaba en su cara. Luego, lo apresuró y atacó sus ataques. Golpear el ataque de Kimimaro está empezando a ser lento y molestarlo. No hay razón por qué, pero algo cambió en Naruto.

Naruto abrió su palma para crear un Rasengan. Entonces, se aleja de la distancia de Kimimaro antes de que él haga algo. Cargando su Rasengan comienza a cambiar de tamaño. Cada vez más grande que el tamaño normal. Cambiar el color azul a dorado.

"En ese caso ..." dijo Kimimaro mientras usaba el poder de la franja roja. Con suerte, puede funcionar en él. Él creó un taladro grande.

Naruto ve que Kimimaro usó el poder de la franja roja, por lo que entró en el modo Sennin. Su saco rojo apareció.

El enfrentamiento final entre Naruto y Kimimaro está disminuyendo. El viento los atraviesa y los árboles que hacen caer las hojas. Cuando la hoja se cayó, los dos comenzaron a cargarse el otro al otro.

"Por favor, gana, Naruto". Yang dijo.

Naruto arroja su Kunai a Kimimaro, pero reflexionó. Ese tipo de idiota haría algo así. Hará ganar un Kimimaro. Entonces, levanta su taladro y señala la cara de Naruto.

"¡Yo gano!" Kimimaro sonrió.

Pero, en este momento, Naruto desapareció ante los kunai con velocidad pura mientras lo sostenía. Está en el aire, justo encima de Kimimaro cuando se estrelló en su espalda. Kimimaro estaba conmocionado como el infierno. Él no sabía que podía hacer eso.

"¡Voló a ese kunai!" Él dijo

"Ese es mi Hiraishin Ni no Dan (Flying Raijin: Segundo paso)". Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba a Kimimaro en el suelo. Haciendo una explosión fuerte y un gran agujero. El poder del gigante Rasengan envió un Kimimaro a una mosca y se estrelló entre los árboles.

"Woah ..." Yang se sorprendió de cómo fue la batalla. Esta vez, Kimimaro no sobrevivirá a este.

Entonces, Ruby y los demás vinieron en este momento. Derrotaron a todos Grimm Criatura, por lo que se apresuraron.

"¡Yang, Naruto!" Ruby dijo.

"Ruby, ¿están bien chicos?" Yang se preguntó.

"Sí, vencimos a la Criatura Grimm. Entonces, estás en camino de ayudarte ... Oye, ¿dónde está Naruto?" Weiss preguntó porque ella no lo vio por aquí. Se supone que debe estar con Yang.

"¡Aqui!" Gritó Naruto mientras agitaba su mano en el aire por el gran agujero.

Ruby y los demás comenzaron a correr hacia él. Pensaron que iba a perder ante Kimimaro, pero bueno, él está vivo y lo venció.

"¿Lo ganaste?" Ruby preguntó.

"Sí, lo hice, Ruby". Naruto sonrió. Estaba tan sorprendido de ver que tanta gente se preocupa por él. Le recuerda a sus viejos amigos. Camaradas. "Vamos, vamos a la cabeza ho-" Entonces una sombra oscura golpea su espalda al sentirlo.

¿Que es esto? Esta dirección donde estaba Kimimaro ... debería estar muerto. Por qué no se dio por vencido, pero esto es nuevo. La sombra oscura consumía sobre él. Lo hizo crecer cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Algo mal?" Pyrrha se preguntó.

"Corre ..." Ruby y los demás oyeron que decía correr. Pero, ¿quién de quién?

"Necesitas correr hacia la extracción. Algo no está bien aquí. Es Kimimaro". Naruto quedó al descubierto cuando todos comenzaron a aturdirse.

"¡Acabas de decir que está muerto! ¡Ahora mismo!" Weiss dijo.

"Lo sé, pero esta vez ... él va a matarme y ustedes". Dijo Naruto antes de agarrar el hombro de Ruby y mirarla seriamente. "Ruby, necesito que los lleves a la extracción y no vuelvas para ayudarme. Y ustedes".

"¡¿Qué?! Pero, tenemos que hacerlo. Somos compañeros de equipo. Podemos", dijo Yang.

"Yang, por favor ..." Les suplicó que huyeran de este lugar.

Todos nunca lo han visto así que preocupado por ellos. Está sudando como el infierno. Él habla en serio

"Yo ... está bien, pero ..." dijo Yang mientras sostenía las manos de Naruto. "Prométeme que volverás. Para mí y nuestros amigos".

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Prometo dattebayo".

Después de eso, Ruby y los demás huyeron y se dirigieron hacia la extracción. Naruto se quedó atrás porque tenía un oponente fuerte que viene en camino.

Kimimaro caminó desde el bosque con su nueva transformación. Sus huesos se han mostrado en su cuerpo casi como un esqueleto. Los ojos son rojos como la sangre. La raya roja está en todas partes. La emoción de él se ha ido Ya no es más él.

"Bien entonces, esta vez ..." dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba su puño en su palma abierta. Su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse en un cuerpo dorado. "Yo ganaré".

* * *

"¿Qué están tomando tanto tiempo?" Glynda preguntó preocupada mientras miraba su reloj. Son las 1:45 p.m. No puede irse sin el equipo RWUBY y el equipo JNPR. Ellos son niños Ellos son sus estudiantes.

"¡Profesor Glynda!" Ella escuchó la voz de Ruby. Finalmente lograron salir del lugar peligroso.

"¡¿Qué tiene estado haciendo ?! ¿Qué estás tomando tanto tanto tiempo?" Glynda gritó como un maestro ahora.

"Lo siento, pero ahora necesitamos el Bulkhead", dijo Yang.

"Naruto se quedó atrás, ¡así que tenemos que salvarlo!" Ruby dijo.

Los ojos de Glynda se ensancharon y no se crean en esos niños, pero ella no tiene tiempo para dudar. El maestro y los alumnos entraron al tabique. Luego, vuela en el aire y comienza a moverse.

"¿Por qué dijo eso?" Glynda escuchó la historia de los estudiantes.

"Quería que estuviéramos a salvo". Dijo Pyrrha. Ella se sintió avergonzada por huir, pero es un pedido de Naruto. Él se preocupa por ella y sus amigos, por lo que los protegió. Esa es su forma de Cazadores.

Ruby está mirando afuera, buscando a Naruto. Él es un gran amigo y la primera persona para ella. Una maldita sensación está lastimando su corazón porque estaba asustada. Demasiado asustado para verlo morir.

"Ruby, estoy seguro de que está bien". Yang dijo. Ella hizo todo lo que pudo. Ella también tiene miedo de ver la muerte de Naruto, pero tuvo fe en él. Él estará bien.

En ese momento, un gran huracán está volando el mamparo de distancia. Glynda y los estudiantes lo cuelgan para atravesar el viento. El tabique hermético es muy fuerte. Puede volar a través de ese fuerte viento.

"Un viento tan fuerte. Es casi como ..." dijo Weiss

"¡Huracán y mira!" Blake dijo mientras señalaba el vórtice de viento de la esfera.

"¿¡Que es eso!?" Nora preguntó.

"¡Espera, estudiantes! Es una especie de vórtice de viento, ¡pero nunca vi esto en mis ojos!" Glynda dijo. Supuso que alguien usó ese movimiento para destruirlo.

El vórtice de viento de la esfera comienza a drenar. Se encoge cada vez más pequeño hasta que desaparece. El huracán se ha detenido, por lo que el mamparo puede aterrizar de manera segura.

Ruby y los demás saltan y van a seguir ese vórtice de viento. Sin sentido de Naruto y Kimimaro. Con suerte, Naruto estará allí. Mejor que no muera. Están casi en el lugar, pero los árboles. Los árboles fueron completamente destruidos por el viento. Además, es un gran círculo.

"Puedo sentir el aura de Naruto por ahora". Pyrrha dijo como lo sintió, pero su aura es asombrosa. Es fuerte o tal vez ella diría poderosa.

Hay una persona parada junto al agujero. Su cuerpo es una llama dorada y una franja negra en la parte posterior.

"¿Es solo yo o esa persona alguien más?" Ruby preguntó ya que no puede ver a la persona claramente. Se frotó los ojos y miró de nuevo. Ahora, ella ve la chaqueta naranja. Ese es Naruto ...

"Esto no puede ser ..." dijo Yang con incredulidad. El hombre rubio sonrió con satisfacción antes de levantar su mano en el aire. De ninguna manera. Él no tiene ninguna herida en él, pero algunas de sus ropas estaban rotas.

"¡Oye, chicas, yo-Woah!" Naruto recibió un golpe al cuerpo de Ruby y Yang en el suelo. Correa súper rápido como un balón de fútbol. Eso fue inesperado, pero escucha los sollozos del. Esas chicas están llorando ... por él.

"Yang ... Ruby ..."

"W ~ ¿Qué? ¿Nunca ves a una chica llorando?" Preguntó Yang con lágrimas mientras su rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

"Todos pensamos que no lo logrado". Ruby dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

Naruto comenzó a abrazarlos mientras se frotaba la espalda y decía: "Lo siento, pero volví como tu promesa, ¿verdad?"

Las dos chicas asintieron, pero no quisieron soltarlo. Su cara es tan roja. Abrazarlo juntos es muy incómodo, pero lindo cuando lo hicieron.


	16. Capitulo 16

"Entonces, los estudiantes regresaron. Me alegra que estás a salvo". Ozpin dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y escuchaba las buenas noticias de Glynda. Estaba contento de que sus alumnos estuvieran a salvo. Después de que se realiza la extracción, las tropas y los cazadores fueron enviados al bosque para investigar.

"Sí, la Sra. Rose me dijo cómo comenzó la situación". Glynda dijo mientras miraba su portapapeles. "El señor Uzumaki fue enviado al hospital".

"¿Eh? Creí que estaba con su equipo".

Glynda comenzó a enojarse por esto y dijo: "Sí, yo dije que era idiota. a los doctores que lo llevaran al hospital ". Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras sostenía su fusta.

Ozpin bebió un poco de café mientras lo colocaba en su escritorio y hablaba: "Eres muy cuidadoso y estricto maestro".

"¡Claro que soy yo!" Glynda admitió sus palabras. "A mi, soy estricto con Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Es irrespetuoso!" Es cierto, ella siempre es una maestra estricta. No en sus estudiantes. Es Naruto Uzumaki.

"¿Cómo es que siguió llamándote ... B-Baa-Ch ... Old Grammy". Ozpin dijo que se salía la palabra japonesa porque no se podía pronunciar bien.

"¡I don't know!"

"Quizás le gustes".

"Sí, él ... ¿Qué?" Glynda sorprendida con una cereza roja en su rostro mientras golpea sus manos en el escritorio. Woah allí! ¡Lo que fue de la nada! ¿Le hizo esa pregunta a ella?

"¿Q-qué preguntaste esa pregunta?" Ella se preparó

"Solo comprobando por qué te sigue molestando mucho. Quizás le gustes". Ozpin dijo.

Glynda está gruñendo en Ozpin. ¡Maldito estúpido Naruto! ¡Es su maldita culpa! Él es un alborotador y bromea con ella todos los días en el aula. "N-No, ¡eso va en contra de las reglas! ¡No hay forma de que un estudiante de 17 años le guste! ¡Soy mucho más viejo que él!" Dijo mientras giraba y camina hacia el elevador.

"N-No, ¡eso va en contra de las reglas! ¡Está prohibido! ¡No hay forma de que un estudiante de 17 años le guste! ¡Soy mucho más viejo que él!" Dijo mientras giraba y camina hacia el elevador.

Ozpin suspiró mientras tomaba el café y dijo: "Mujeres ..."

* * *

"¡Déjame salir de aquí!" Naruto gritó en la habitación del paciente mientras su cuerpo estaba atado con una cuerda. Odia quedarse en un hospital. Aquí es muy aburrido. No hay nada que hacer Maldita sea esa vieja Glynda ... Lo dejó inconsciente y le dijo a los doctores que lo ataran con una cuerda. La cuerda es demasiado apretada

Podría usar su Jutsu para salir, pero un problema ... es Weiss. Ella está aquí en esta habitación para pacientes. Un mal blanco lo está mirando porque Glynda dijo que se quedara y cuidara de él.

"Tu voz es demasiado ruidosa, idiota. Así que, cállate. Estoy ocupado y estamos en el hospital". Ella dijo mientras estudiaba su tarea.

Naruto la está mirando fijamente. Ella es muy mandona y siempre lo golpea cuando hace algo malo, como un pervertido. Tiene que tener otra forma de obligarla a irse, pero no funcionará.

Su estómago comenzó a gruñir. "Tengo hambre." Él dijo.

"No, no tienes hambre. Acabas de almorzar por la tarde". Ella dijo

"Esos alimentos no ayudan en mi estómago. Quiero comida de verdad. Comida grande".

"No, no y no". Weiss dijo mientras continuaba trabajando en su tarea, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar a una rubia molesta.

"¡Quiero comida! Quiero comida! Quiero comida-" Naruto actuó como un niño que quiere la comida.

"¡Cállate, Naruto! Me está distrayendo. Eres aún más molesto que Ruby".

El plan de Naruto está trabajando en ella. Tenía que seguir hasta que Weiss se enojara con él y le trajera la comida. Hay una gran oportunidad de romper las cuerdas y escapar del hospital.

"Weiss, no voy a parar hasta que me consigas un alimento ..." Dijo mientras echaba un vistazo con un ojo en ella. Ella todavía está ocupada en su aburrida tarea.

"¡Quiero comida! ¡Quiero comida!"

Weiss tuvo suficiente de esta locura. Ella se pone de pie y dice, "Está bien, está bien, está bien. Conseguiré tu comida". Ella camina hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y miró a Naruto. Solo asegúrate de que no huya.

"¿Qué? No voy a ir a ninguna parte. ¡Oh, tráeme un Ramen! Porque me gusta come Ramen". Él sonrió.

"Como sea ..." Weiss puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Después de la puerta cerrada, Naruto instantáneamente se escapa de la cuerda. Está buscando la forma de escapar. Ir a la puerta es malo porque hay médicos por ahí. Probemos por la ventana.

Naruto se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió mientras salía, pero un problema ... La altura es demasiado alta. No hay forma de que pueda saltar tan alto, pero el modo Sennin puede funcionar en eso. Eso es fácil.

"Naruto, voy a entrar ..." Naruto escuchó la voz de Weiss detrás de la puerta. ¡Eso es hella rápido! No tuve la oportunidad de pensar en escapar. El ninja volvió rápidamente a su cama y se ató con una cuerda.

Weiss abrió la puerta y vio que Naruto estaba acostado en la cama, todavía atado con una cuerda. Bueno porque ella compró el Ramen para él.

Los ojos de Naruto eran un santuario como una estrella cuando veían su amor Ramen en la mesita y lo han cocinado. Estaba sorprendido de que Weiss lo había hecho por él, pero un problema, no se puede mover. Su cuerpo se ató.

"¿Qué? Compré tu ramen, pero ¿qué pasa con tu aspecto?" Preguntó Weiss mientras mira a Naruto.

"Uhh ... Un problema, no tengo manos. Entonces, ¿puedes alimentarme?" Preguntó Naruto con un sonrojo.

Weiss comenzó a sonrojarse también. "¿Por qué no te alimentas?"

"Porque estoy atado, si puedes cortar la cuerda por mí". Él sonrió.

Weiss no sabía qué hacer con este chico. Él está llamando por su nombre, ¿verdad?, Si ella no va a hacerlo. Schnee suspiró mientras guardaba su tarea y empujaba su silla hacia la cama. Su mano agarró a Ramen y lo abrió.

"Aquí". Ella usó su tenedor para agarrar los fideos. Su sonrojo comenzó cuando ella estaba haciendo eso. Este movimiento es casi como la esposa alimentando a un esposo. El marido enfermo que ella prefirió.

Naruto tragó nerviosamente su propia saliva en esta. Él no sabía que ella iría a hacerlo.

"Uhh ... los fideos parecen calientes, así que soy sensible a la comida caliente".

"Lo sé y lo hice. Fecha prisa y cómelo".

El rubio abrió la boca y se llevó un poco de fideos. Este es un buen sabor. Un sabor de pollo El lo ama. Su gruñido de estómago se ha ido.

"Ahí ..." Weiss ha hecho por su corta misión, pero ...

"Más ..."

"¿What?"

"Más por favor o puedes lanzarme".

Weiss le gruñe por molestarla, así que lo hizo de nuevo. Esto no volverá a suceder. Ella no va a perderlo. Después de 10 minutos más tarde, Weiss ha terminado su misión con éxito. El Ramen está vacío, al igual que Naruto. Él está lleno.

"Gracias, Weiss". Dijo Naruto mientras la sonreía por recompensa. "Lo hiciste tan bien. Debo admitir que algún día serás una buena esposa ... ¡ttabayo!"

Weiss se sonrojó cuando dijo "buena esposa". "¿De dónde viene eso? ¡Sí, de nada! ¡No le cuentes a nadie lo que acabo de hacer hoy! ¡Tú, idiota!" Gruñó mientras arrojaba la taza vacía de Ramen a la basura. Ahora, ella está lista para regresar a su trabajo.

"¿Por qué siempre trabajas en tu tarea? ¿Te gusta la tarea?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Porque no soy vago, estúpido y problemático como tú, Naruto. Hacer mi tarea me hace inteligente y más inteligente que tú", dijo.

"Pfff ..." canturreó Naruto con una cara divertida mientras comenzaba a reírse.

"¡¿Porqué te estas riendo?!" Preguntó Weiss mientras camina hacia él en una cama para acercarse más a él y darle un pisotón. "¡Oye! ¿Por qué te estás riendo? ¡Estás escondiendo algo! ¡Dime!"

"Está bien, está bien, te lo diré ..." dijo Naruto mientras detenía su risa y miraba a Weiss. "Puedes ser más inteligente que yo, pero ... escuché que alguien necesita saber cómo hacer crecer el cofre".

"¡¿Espera, qué ?! ¿Cuándo lo oíste ?!" Preguntó Weiss con un sonrojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho plano, protegiéndolos del juez.

Naruto presionó su barbilla con su dedo para pensar. "Veamos ... Nora me lo dijo".

 _"¡Maldita sea!"_ Ella rugió en su mente. "¡Y-Tú, pervertido!"

"¡Ehh!?" Naruto conmocionado. "No hice nada mal, pero lo hice ... me gusta 2 veces". Quiere decir que ya echó un vistazo a las mujeres desnudas en la habitación y la cascada. Eso es incómodo, pero una gran vista. Espera, ¿acabó de decir eso en su mente?

"Entonces, ¡eres el pervertido! ¡Súper pervertido!" Gritó Weiss mientras sacaba su Myrtenaster e iba a destruir a Naruto. Naruto estaba listo para escapar del hospital.

Weiss está lista para matarlo, pero su zapato alto de la rodilla lo hizo tropezar con ella. Su cuerpo dio un giro de 360 grados y cayó al suelo. Pero, gracias al ninja pervertido está salvando su vida antes de caer. Sin embargo, ambos cayeron juntos. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido en el que era la pequeña mesa.

"Owowowow ... dolió ..." dijo Weiss mientras se frotaba la espalda por un dolor. Era vergonzoso que su zapato alto de la rodilla la resbalara. Afortunadamente, ella recibió ayuda de Naruto ... ¿Naruto? Ella miró su cara. Su pulgada está demasiado cerca de él.

"Que es esto ...?" Pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a ver el flashback de Weiss cuando ella lo tocaba. Lo que es raro es que su chakra se vincule con el de ella. Ella no tiene chakra y por eso es raro.

Mientras miraba su flashback, su corazón se rompió. No fue su flashback. Es su memoria. Naruto está mirando sus recuerdos y emociones.

Un niño está tocando el piano y cantando. Hay gente mirando sus juegos. Ella es muy buena en eso. Naruto adivinaría que esa era su sueño, pero ¿por qué no se mostró en los demás en primer lugar? Hay una respuesta por qué. Una parte triste es su padre.

Weiss, cuando era niña, intentaba mostrarle a su padre lo que podía hacer, pero no lo hacía. Él no se volvió hacia ella. Él ni siquiera estaba mirando a su hija. Que cruel. En la sala de la nieve, Weiss está sentada con su piano y llorando. Nadie está en la habitación con ella. Ni siquiera su padre. La habitación se vuelve fría como una tormenta de nieve. Ella no tiene amor de su corazón.

Este es el recuerdo más triste que tiene. Ella no tiene amores, ni amigos, ni sueños. Ella dejó caer su sueño musical y decidió convertirse en Cazadora.

"Oye, Naruto, ¿estás escuchando?" Weiss miró antes de gritar una vez más, pero su sonrojo comenzó cuando su mano cálida tocó su mejilla. Su corazón se aceleró como loco amor. Ella miró su rostro. Su expresión cambió. Se puso triste y preocupado.

 _"Sus juguetes y emociones son muy dolorosos." Esa niña es Weiss. "No sabía cómo iba, pero sentí la pena por ella. Más dolorosamente, lloró sola. Necesita ... amor ..."_ pensó Naruto mientras miraba a los ojos de Weiss .

"Espera ... ¿Q-qué te pasa?" Weiss se preguntó nerviosamente. "Eso fue demasiado rápido ... II ..."

"Weiss".

"S-si?"

Su boca se abrió para hablar, pero se abrió un sonido de puerta oscilante. Mal momento, Yang y sus amigos entraron en la habitación. Compraron flores, alimentos y globos.

"¡Hola! ¡Hemos vuelto!" Yang sonrió mientras sostenía la flor en sus manos. "Te compramos muchas cosas ..." Hizo una pausa tan bien como las otras personas.

Ven que Weiss y Naruto hicieron un movimiento sexual. Weiss yace sobre él con los brazos sobre el pecho. Naruto lleva ropa de paciente, así que ...

"¡Aww tan lindo!" Nora dijo con una mirada feliz.

Las cuatro chicas, Ruby, Yang, Blake y Pyrrha comenzaron a estar celosas de este momento. Querían hacer esa posición romántica en ellos.

"¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Lo malinterpretas!" Weiss dijo mientras agita su mano.

Naruto finalmente se recuperó. Escuchó la voz de Yang, eso significa ...

"Oh, mierda! Weiss, no quise ..." Su mano fue golpeada por la mano de Dios de Weiss por cuatro veces. "Espera, espera, yo-" Su rostro recibió un golpe por el codo. Cayó al suelo y ¡KO!

"¡Pervertido!" Weiss dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el polvo de su falda. Luego, se abre paso entre sus amigos y venta por la puerta.

La presión del viento agitó los pelos de la gente debido al conejo veloz. Esto es incómodo. Llegaron en el mal momento y visto a dos personas movidas en cosas sexuales.

"Owowowow ..." dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo mientras frotaba las dos mejillas. "Estaré bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

"Estamos aquí para ..." Pyrrha hizo un tono incómodo mientras sostenía la pequeña caja en sus manos, pero la escondió detrás de ella.

"Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que estás bien". Blake la ayudó.

"Todos, gracias. Estoy bien". Dijo Naruto. "Bueno, traté de decirle a los médicos que estoy bien, pero no me atendió".

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?" Pyrrha se preguntó.

"Porque mi cuerpo se curó a sí mismo". Dijo Naruto

"Espera, espera ... Tengo una pregunta ... ¿Cuántos Semblantes tienes?" Yang preguntó tan alto en la habitación. La gente se tapaba los oídos, pero notando un Naruto sobre sus habilidades y poderes.

"Oh sí, iba a preguntar eso, pero ..." dijo Ruby mientras miraba con una expresión de asombro. "¡Eso es tan genial!"

Naruto sonrió mientras dejaba caer el sudor. Mierda ... tal vez, él superó a la Criatura Grimm demasiado. Pero, es demasiado tarde para esconderse de ellos. Él va a decirles la verdad.

"Todos, yo-"

* Slam * La puerta se abrió de golpe tan fuerte como un gorila. Oh no ... Aquí viene la anciana.

"¡Señor Uzumaki, cómo diablos rompiste la cuerda! ¿No deberías estar en la cama?" Glynda gritó.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto despotricó. Él siempre tiene un mal momento. Muy mal momento. Él puede ver que sus amigos se alejan de él y de la maestra. Esta es su batalla.

"Señor Uzumaki, tendrá que quedarse aquí o le diré a un médico que me dé una inyección".

"¡Diablos no, odio el tiro!" Dijo Naruto mientras saltaba sobre la cama y usaba la almohada como un escudo para protegerse.

Los ojos de Glynda se abrieron en shock cuando Naruto la negó y usó la almohada para protegerse.

"Muy bien ..." Ella golpeó su fusta en su mano.

¡Maldición, la batalla está bajando!

"Bien, Baa-chan, ¡muéstrame lo que tienes!" Naruto sonrió mientras su cuerpo se movía a la posición de batalla. Él mira a Ruby ya los demás antes de que comience la pelea. "Oye, ¿quieres ver algo genial?"

Paremia confundidos y preguntaron: "¿Eh?"

"Está bien, Sr. Uzumaki. ¡Lo pidió!" Glynda comenzó a acusar a Naruto mientras se limpiaba la cara con su fusta. Esa es la única forma de noquearlo.

Naruto sonrió en su rostro cuando ella hizo eso. Cuando la fusta llega a la cara, de repente se desvanece. Todo el mundo dejó caer las mandíbulas en estado de shock.

"Oh, Dios mío ... ¡Eso es tan increíble!" Ruby dijo con expresión de emoción.

"¡Señor Uzumaki!" Glynda gritó mientras salía corriendo de la puerta y encuentra a Naruto.

"Guau ... eso fue muy bueno, solo lo hizo". Yang dijo.

"Tienes razón, lo fue". Todos conmocionados Naruto y regresó. Incluso se cambio la ropa ya.

"¿Cómo?" Pyrrha se preguntó.

"Ninja". Naruto sonrió.

* * *

"Uhh ... Coco, no estoy seguro de poder hacer esto ..." dijo Velvet mientras estaba en la puerta del pasillo de la Academia. Ella tenía una pequeña caja en sus brazos para darle a alguien.

Una adolescente con el pelo corto de color marrón oscuro. Su piel es rubia y sus ojos son marrones, pero lleva gafas de sol negras. La vestimenta es vestimenta de la Academia como los estudiantes usaban.

"Vamos, Velvet. Agradecer no es suficiente. Tienes que darle un premio". Dijo mientras empujaba a su compañero de equipo hacia la puerta. "Ahora ve, te estaré mirando".

Terciopelo que se rubor se hizo más profundo. Su corazón latiendo es demasiado rápido como para desmayarlo. Esto es estúpido Su personalidad es tímida y tranquila. Eso es lo que ella hizo.

El tiempo ha llegado. Velvet respira profundamente en su pecho antes de golpear la puerta.

"¿Quien es este?" Una voz detrás de la puerta.

"Es Velvet. Tengo algo para ti". Dijo Velvet, sosteniendo su caja apretada. ¡Ella tiene esto!

La puerta estaba abierta. Un hombre rubio venta de la puerta y la mira. Es Naruto Uzumaki. Su pelo puntiagudo está abajo y mojado. Él usa anteojos!

 _"¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¡Tan solo diferente! Solo cálmate, Velvet. No te desmayes, ¡puedes hacerlo! Como Coco dijo"._ Velvet pensó ella misma. Ella no sabía que Naruto usa lentes. Incluso con el pelo suelto, ¡hace mucho más atractivo y atractivo!

Coco no pudo evitarlo, pero sí sonrojó al ver su rostro por primera vez. Él es caliente y fuerte!

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó Naruto antes de ver una bonita caja pequeña en los brazos de Velvet.

"Aquí ..." estira su caja para él. "Esto es para ti ... Decir gracias no es suficiente para ti. Así que lo hice mejor que decir las palabras".

"Sabes, Velvet. No tienes que hacer eso porque siempre recibí mucho regalo de la gente". Dijo Naruto.

"Oh ..." Velvet frunció el ceño. Eso no funcionó bien. "Lo siento ..." Pero, ella ve que Naruto toma su caja de ella. La hizo sorprenderse.

"Pero, lo tomaré. Gracias, Velvet". Naruto sonrió cuando su sonrisa la hizo sonrojar.

"E-De nada, Naruto. Son muy amables tus palabras para mí". Dijo Velvet con una sonrisa.

Hay una sonrisa Eso es lo que quiere Naruto. Siempre quiso ver a todos sonreír, especialmente Velvet. Ella es callada y rara, pero especial. Tímido y raro ... algo parece golpear en su cabeza.

"Lo juro ... por la forma en que actúa. Me recuerda a Hinata". Pensó Naruto.

"Yo ... Escuché que volviste del hospital. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Preguntó Velvet.

"Me sentí mejor, pero no me gusta ir al hospital porque odio tomar una flauta". Dijo Naruto mientras Velvet se reía de él.

"Eres tan gracioso". Dijo Velvet mientras sostenía sus manos. "Naruto ... hay algo que quiero preguntar".

"Claro, ¿qué es?"

Velvet tragó saliva en su garganta. Es muy difícil decirle las palabras. Ella no puede, pero un discurso de motivación que puede hacerlo. El discurso fue del video.

 _"¡Hazlo! ¡Solo hazlo! No permitas que tus sueños sean sueños. Ayer dijiste mañana. ¡Así que hazlo!"_

Ella guardó silencio y no dijo nada.

 _"¿Qué estás esperando? ¡HAZLO! ¡SOLO HAZLO!_

No, ella no puede hacerlo.

 _"¡SÍ, PUEDES! ¡SOLO HAZLO! ¡Haz realidad tus sueños! Solo hazlo"_

"Naruto, puedes ddd ..." Velvet se está poniendo más nervioso. Está más que nervioso, ella va a desmayarse. "D-dat-haaaa ~" Sí, se desmayó.

"Ehhhh?! Oye, Velvet, ¿estás bien? ¡Te ha desmayado!" Dijo Naruto.

Coco hizo una mueca de la cara y se engañó en ese momento de romance. Velvet va a necesitar más entrenamiento.

* * *

Ozpin está mirando la computadora del holograma para ver cosas en ... ¿el bosque? ¿Cómo? Bueno, antes de que comenzara la supervivencia, recibí su tecnología especial llamada Drone. Es un avión espía militar. El avión es pequeño como el tamaño de un juguete. Puede ser pequeño, pero tiene la cámara.

El Drone estaba todo en el bosque Esmeralda. Después de que la tarea terminó, regresó a él y envió el video de datos a su computadora.

"Hmm ..." Cantó mientras mira el video del huracán. Es difícil de ver, pero encontré algo muy interesante. Una persona dorada está sosteniendo la energía azul clara con cuatro hojas blancas que parecen un shuriken.


	17. Capitulo 17

En la cafetería, el Equipo RWUBY está sentado a la mesa y ven el almuerzo. No hay nada especial sobre el evento hoy, pero solo espere hasta que el maestro anuncie.

Yang atrapa el frijol verde al llegar a la boca. Nora es la jarra que arrojó la judía verde en la boca de Yang.

"Vaya, Naruto. Me sorprendió verte trabajando". Weiss dijo que mira a Naruto haciendo su tarea. Hace un mes, era flojo y no puede hacer nada como estudiar o leer. Pero en este momento, fue bastante sorprendente verlo trabajar en este momento.

"Sip, no quiero que Baa-chan me mate o me envíe una detención". Naruto dijo con un poco de sudor mientras Weiss comenzaba a gruñirle. Esa es su razón!

Pero, en secreto, esa no era la razón por la que hizo esto.

 _"Asegúrate de estudiar mucho y escuchar a los profesores ... en la academia"._ Una mujer expresó

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron cuando su mano tocó su corazón, recordando que ella le dijo. Su suave voz de palabras curó su corazón. Fue como si lo sacara de la oscuridad y lo trajera al sol. Para ver a la familia

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Yang mientras se deslizaba hacia Blake para ver qué estaba tramando. El gato Faunus está mirando las imágenes de White Fang en su cuaderno.

Naruto mira el arte de White Fang en el cuaderno de Blake. Ella estudió demasiado serio y su arte es muy bueno. Hay un miembro de White Fang, un tigre emblema y notas (supongo que este es su plan o algo así). Ella solía ser miembro de Colmillo Blanco antes, pero sí retiró por razones.

"Eso es ..." Dijo mientras se acercaba para mirar. Hay arte sobre una persona. Tiene una llama en su espalda y una extraña marca negra. ¿Desde cuándo Blake aprendió eso?

"Nada". Blake dijo mientras cerraba el libro. "Solo repasé las notas del último semestre".

Yang atrapó otra cosa verde con la boca para comérselo. "Cojo. Oye, Naruto. ¿Cuándo nos vas a decir tu secreto?" Esos hicieron que las chicas Blake y Weiss miraran a Naruto. Ellos recordaron sus promesas.

"Hoy, pero no en este lugar". Naruto sonrió. Él nunca romperá la promesa para ellos. Él prometió. Eso es lo que hizo. Con suerte, lo comprenderán.

Se oye un gran ruido cuando un libro grande acaba de estrellarse contra la mesa y asusta a todos.

Ruby se aclara la garganta y habla: "Hermanas, hermano, amigos, Weiss ..."

"¡Oye!" Ella gritó

"Cuatro puntajes y siete minutos atrás, tuve un sueño". Ruby dijo

"Esto debería ser bueno". Yang dijo antes de atrapar otro grano de Nora.

"Un sueño de que un día, los cinco de nosotros nos reunimos, como equipo, y ¡nos divertiríamos al máximo!" Ruby dijo

"¿Acabas de robar mi carpeta?" Preguntó Weiss al darse cuenta de que la gran carpeta era suya.

"Yo no soy un estafador". Ruby susurró.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¡Estoy hablando de comenzar el semestre con un estallido!" Ruby respondió.

"¡Siempre pateo mis semestres con un Yang!" Yang bromeó, pero nadie se ríe de su broma. "Ehh !? Chicos? ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Su cara fue golpeada por el tomate mientras estaba enojada con Nora que abucheaba.

"Miren chicos, ha sido un buen mes y entre más estudiantes de intercambio que llegan y el torneo al final de un año. Nuestro segundo semestre va a ser grandioso. Pero las clases comienzan una copia de seguridad mañana. Es por eso que me he tomado el tiempo para programar una serie de eventos maravillosos para nosotros hoy ". Ruby dijo

"No sé si estar orgulloso o asustado de lo que tienes en la tienda". Weiss dijo.

La cara de Yang se ve muy enojada cuando levanta la manzana verde y tira a Nora, pero ella golpea al estudiante.

"No sé nada de esto, pero deberíamos hacerlo como equipo". Naruto dijo antes de levantarse, un gran pastel de crema batida golpeó su rostro. Luego, se deslizó hacia abajo y cayó al suelo.

Empezó a enojarse y mirar a una persona que le arrojó el pastel. Mirando en línea recta mientras sus ojos se acercan como un telescopio. Está Nora, parada y haciendo su posición de lanzadora. Su cara se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que golpea a Naruto.

Ella rápidamente se sienta y señala con los dedos a Ren, culpándolo por lo que hizo. Ren palmeó su rostro con fastidio por Nora. Jaune se veía muy conmocionada. Pyrrha está asombrada también, pero se rió tontamente al ver el rostro de Naruto.

"Está bien, está bien ..." Naruto asintió amablemente mientras levantaba la manzana en su mano y apuntaba a Nora. "¡Pelea de comida!" Le tira la manzana a Nora.

Ella se agacha debajo de la mesa para evitar la manzana. Se echa de menos, pero golpea a personas al azar. Les hizo parecer sorprendidos en este momento. Nora sonrió con satisfacción mientras toma dos tomates en sus dos manos, aceptó la batalla del desafío. Lanzó a Naruto antes de volver a cargar rápidamente para obtener munición de comida como un soldado.

Al arrojar mucha comida en la cafetería, la gente comienza a entrar en pánico y sale corriendo de este lugar. La parte sorprendente es que pasaron por Sun y un chico nuevo con cabello azul claro. No tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Soy la reina del castillo! ¡Soy la reina del castillo!" Gritó Nora mientras ella y el equipo estaban de pie sobre una pila de mesas y máquinas expendedoras. Es casi como un castillo o fortaleza.

"¡La justicia es rápida! ¡La justicia es dolorosa!" Gritó Ruby antes de aplastar la caja de leche y escupir en todas partes. "¡Será delicioso!" Su equipo desató su furia, gritando una palabra "¡Sí!"

"¡Afuera con sus cabezas!" Nora comenzó la batalla cuando salía de las mesas y aterrizó en el suelo. Su equipo comenzó a lanzar mucha arena en el Equipo RWUBY.

"¡Yang! ¡Turquía!" Ruby llamó. Yang comenzó a correr hacia dos pisos en el suelo a la vez que hacía una nueva y metía su puño en las colillas de los pavos. Ella golpea varias sandías voladoras.

Naruto tomó galés corto (Tamaño de Kunai) y saltó sobre Yang para sostenerla. Yang sonrió abiertamente cuando ella saltó hacia atrás y lo dejó hacer su camino. Naruto rebanó tres sandías moviendo su galés. Él esquiva una de las sandías antes de que el golpe en la cara, pero hay más de ellas. Afortunadamente, Yang saltó frente a él y golpeó esas sandías para él.

Blake saltó sobre Yang para poder agarrar dos paneles largos como Pyrrha, pero solo atrapó uno. Blake se lanzó al aire y usó un ataque rotundo contra Pyrrha presionando sus dos barras de pan. Entonces, dos chicas comenzaron a luchar entre sí con sus hojas de pan.

Naruto cargó contra Nora, Ren y Jaune mientras Blake distraía a Pyrrha. Agarró dos galones y los arrojó como un kunai arrojadizo. Dos de ellos, Nora y Ren lo esquivaron, pero el pobre Jaune recibió un golpe en la cara. Lamentablemente, él no tiene habilidad. Él ahora necesita mucho entrenamiento. ¡Así que sí!

"¡Kobe!" Nora gritó mientras arrojaba una gran cantidad de latas de refresco a Naruto. Hizo un backflip para esquivar las latas de refresco, pero no escapará tan fácil. Ren corrió a perseguirlo como también lo hizo Nora.

Justo en el momento adecuado, Weiss saltó al frente de Naruto y se compró el ketchup rojo en la mano. Ella aplastó la botella roja como el líquido rojo en el suelo para hacer resbalar a dos de ellos. Sin embargo, Nora se levantó de un salto y agarró el poste de metal. Luego, apuñaló sandía y la construyó como un martillo.

Ella giró épicamente su polo y chocó contra Weiss, pero Ruby se puso delante de ella. Ella se sacrificó a sí misma para salvar su camarada cuando fue golpeada y se fue volando. Weiss agarró el pez espada en el suelo y lo usó como Myrtenaster. Ella usó sus movimientos de combate mientras deslizaba el líquido de ketchup y atacaba a Nora.

Nora se apartó de sus fuertes ataques de empuje, pero ella se mantiene de pie. Ella saltó hacia ella y giró su polo para obtener poder. Ella giró más y más rápido. Más fuerte y más fuerte para darle fuerza a golpear a Weiss. Nora se estrelló contra el pez espada de Weiss y le envió una gran mosca.

"Ouch ..." dijo Naruto, haciendo una expresión horrible de su rostro en Weiss. Maldita sea ... esa fuerza de Nora es bastante fuerte. Él ve a Ruby atrapando a Weiss desde el pilar antes de que ella ... gritara un romántico "No". ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ella estará bien!

Entonces, Naruto corrió hacia el Equipo JNPR sin Ruby. Ir tiene que dejar ir su emoción. El rubio se cruzó con los dedos para convocar ...

"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Él llamó a sus clones. Dos clones aparecieron frente a él, cargando contra adelante para luchar contra el equipo. Ren agarró dos galés para enfrentar a dos clones y Naruto real. Levantó sus dos brazos y los aplastó, pero ellos esquivaron moviéndose hacia un lado.

Los tres de Naruto tienen su galón corto y lo atacaron juntos formando equipo. Sin embargo, la habilidad de Ren es genial. Él puede manejarlos por su cuenta. Su arte marcial es demasiado grande cuando sus manos agarraron sus manos del ataque. Los jaló hacia ellos y se golpeó la frente.

Ren pateó uno y dos moviendo su pierna de lado a lado. Se convirtió en poof blanco, pero ese era su plan. Yang atravesó el poof y dio un gran uppercut, justo en la mandíbula de Ren. Le enviaron una mosca en el aire, pero Yang saltó en el aire y lo golpeó contra el suelo.

"Está bien-mierda ..." Yang vio que Nora la atacaba mientras que ella también la atacaba. Pavo de los pavos contra el martillo de la sandía. Veamos quién ganará.

Yang no hizo su puño y golpeó a Nora desde arriba, pero sí su martillo de arena fue largo para poder golpearla. ¡La parte superior golpea el cuerpo de Yang y la envía al cielo como un jonrón!

Nora sonrió por derrotar a Yang al enviarla al cielo. Eso es dos abajo. Tres para ir! ¡Su primer oponente es Naruto! Pateó su martillo de arena y se puso en modo de lucha.

Naruto volteó su pequeño galés y se preparó para un ataque. La corta lucha de Gales contra el martillo de arena mala. Esa arma podría romper su arma. Haz un plan rápido antes de que Nora ...

"¡Demasiado lento!" Ella gritó cuando estaba justo en frente de él, golpeándolo con un martillo. La sandía golpeó la parte superior del cuerpo (no rompió ningún hueso, por lo que estará bien). Nora sonrió tan mal cuando lo atrapó, pero ya no era malvada. ¡Es porque es una clon y se convirtió en madera!

¿Qué hay detrás de él? Blake. Ella sostuvo las salchichas y la azotó. La calmada se envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de Nora y la ató fuertemente para detener su movimiento. El plan final es que Naruto corrió hacia Nora y le dio una patada en el estómago antes de gritar ...

"¡ENTRADA DINÁMICA!"

Entonces, su poderosa patada enviada una fuerza a Nora y la hizo volar como un pájaro. Ella se estrelló contra la pila de mesas. Las mesas se rompieron y voló. Naruto aterrizó en el suelo y el pulgar hacia Blake. Ella le sonrió para recibir comentarios. Su plan ha tenido éxito en derrotar a Nora.

El último enemigo es Pirra.

Naruto y Blake ven que las latas se están moviendo por sí mismas. Hicieron de metal y la fuerza del imán. Que sabéis quién tenía ese poder. Es Pyrrha.

Ella está usando su Semblante para hacer que todas las latas de refresco en el suelo floten en el aire porque son de metal. Su empuje de la palma y ordenó a todos los cientos de teléfonos nuevos. Naruto volteó la mesa y la usó como un escudo. Él y Blake están cubriendo, de las hordas de refrescos.

Pero, eso no funciona bien. Las hordas rompieron su mesa y golpearon sus cuerpos. Las latas de refrescos explotaron y extendieron el líquido del arcoíris en sus ropas. Naruto y Blake no pueden parar, pero hay una marca negra en el suelo. Naruto agarró su mano y se teletransportó a la marca.

"Gracias" Dijo Blake al ver que Naruto se teletransportó. No lo hizo, pero sí teletransportó a la marca. Eso es raro ... nadie tenía esa semejanza de teletransportación como él.

"De nada, pero no podemos luchar contra Pirra con eso". Dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a Pyrrha, controlando sus refrescos.

Buena pregunta. ¿Cómo?

"Naruto y Blake ... bajen ..." dijo Ruby mientras se inclinaba sobre sus pies. Esa fue su advertencia para su equipo. Naruto y Blake dieron un paso atrás de su líder enojado.

Ruby comenzó a usar su Semblance de velocidad. Ella corrió toda la cafetería tan rápido como Superman o Supergirl. Los alimentos y los refrescos volaban y giraban como un tornado. La capa roja pasó entre el Equipo JNPR, los hechos volaron al tornado y se estrelló contra la pared. La comida y los refrescos bombardean a los que están en las paredes.

Los colores hicieron que el equipo JNPR se convirtiera en un arcoiris. Ruby aterrizó en el suelo donde estaban sus equipos.

"¡Woohoo! ¡Hurra por Ruby!" Gritó Naruto.

De vuelta a la puerta, Sol y el chico nuevo están allí. Han sido vistos como la comida lucha todo el tiempo.

"Amo a estos muchachos". Sun dijo mientras miraba a su amigo con ... ¿un color púrpura? Una soda púrpura debe haberle golpeado.

En ese momento, la puerta se cerró de golpe tan fuerte. Una enojada Glynda, la anciana, vino a la puerta. Agitó su fusta para comenzar. Todas las mesas comenzaron a volar hacia los lugares correctos mientras arreglaba los pilares rotos y el techo. Las manchas de comida y refrescos en las paredes y los pisos se limpiaron.

Glynda corrigió todo a la normalidad, pero todavía está enfadada.

"Niños, por favor no jueguen con su comida". Dijo mientras presionaba sus lentes y miraba a sus estudiantes.

* ERUCTAR *

Todos miraron a Nora, quien soltó el eructo. Finalmente, Yang cayó del cielo, pero Naruto la atrapó antes de que golpeara en el suelo.

"Te tengo" Él sonrió.

Yang se sonrojó ante el traje de novia de un hombre encantador y dijo: "E-Gracias".

"Déjalo ir" Ozpin dijo mientras venía y calmó la ira de Glynda.

Suspiró y miró a los niños que se reían: "Se supone que son los defensores de la palabra".

"Y lo serán. Pero en este momento todavía hijo niños. ¿Por qué no les dejas jugar el papel?"

Naruto se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentir la cálida presión de sus sentimientos. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss y todos ... le recordaban a sus viejos amigos. Sus ojos se levantaron como un shock.

"¿Naruto?" Pyrrha se preguntó.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Estás llorando!" Yang dijo con expresión de pánico.

Naruto borró su lágrima de su ojo y la miró. Eso es porque ... son su nuevo tesoro. Un tesoro que se parece a sus viejos amigos. Le calentaba el corazón y lloraba.

"No es nada ... solo una expresión ... yo ... ¡estoy feliz de tenerte, muchachos!" Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

"Adelante". Ozpin dijo al escuchar el elevator abrirse antes de que llegara un hombre vestido de militar.

Viste un abrigo blanco, con una capa gris, un suéter negro, una corbata roja y un guante blanco en su mano derecha. Su cabello es negro, con algunas áreas plateadas y grises, mientras que las cejas son de color negro sólido.

"Ozpin". Él saludó.

"Hola general". Ozpin dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su amigo. Él no lo ha visto por mucho tiempo.

El general caminó hacia él también. Él y Ozpin tomaron sus manos y lo sacudieron.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo". Dijo mientras observaba alrededor de su oficina. Falta algo que quiera conocer. "¿Dónde está Glynda?"

"Ella regresara." Dijo Ozpin antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y llenar el café en dos tazas, para él y James, "Entonces ... ¿Qué en el mundo te ha traído de Atlas? Los directores generalmente no viajan con sus estudiantes para el Festival de Vytal. " Él le da la copa a James.

"Bueno, ya sabes cuánto amo a Vale en esta época del año". Dijo mientras sacaba el contenedor en su bolsillo antes de llenar el café para mezclarlo: "Además, con tu hosting ... pensé que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para ponernos al día".

"Ciertamente puedo apreciar el tiempo de calidad entre amigos. Sin embargo, la pequeña flota que está fuera de mi ventana me tiene algo preocupado". Ozpin dijo.

"Bueno, la preocupación es lo que los trajo aquí". James dijo

"Entiendo que viajar entre reinos se ha vuelto cada vez más difícil-"

"Oz ... sabes que tú y yo sabemos por qué traje esos hombres".

Eso está en el punto. Ozpin dejó su taza de café y miró a James. Sabía que el General traería a esos hombres atemorizantes.

"Estamos en un momento de paz. Demostraciones de poder como este-solo van a dar la impresión equivocada" dijo

"Pero si lo que Qrow dijo es verdad ..."

"Si lo que dijo Qrow es cierto, entonces lo manejaremos con tacto. Es el Festival de Vytal, un momento para celebrar la unidad y la paz. Por lo tanto, sugiero que no asustes a la gente transportando cientos de soldados a mitad del continente".

"Solo estoy siendo precavido".

"Como soy yo ... por eso continuaremos entrenando a los mejores Cazadores y Cazadoras que podamos".

"Créeme, yo soy". James comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador antes de abrirse. Se detuvo cuando vio hasta la llegada de Glynda y trajo a un hombre rubio con ella.

"Baa-chan ... ¿estoy en problemas o algo?" Dijo Naruto antes de que su cabeza fuera golpeada por el puño de Glynda.

"No, y no me llames Baa-chan". Ella suspiró por cansarse de él antes de sorprenderse cuando vio a James en la habitación de Ozpin. "Hola James, no se esperaba que estuvieras aquí primero".

"No has cambiado un poco". James dijo mientras veía a un hombre rubio, parado junto a ella. "¿Quién es éste?"

"Un alborotador, Naruto Uzumaki". Ella dijo.

"Esa soy yo. Me gusta bromear con ella todos los días en su clase y la enojé tanto. La llamé apodo Baa-chan o anciana porque me encanta. A ella le encanta". Él sonrió antes de que su cabeza fuera golpeada de nuevo.

"Tranquilo, Sr. Uzumaki". Ella dijo.

"¡Sí, señora!"

"Me tengo que ir, Ozpin y Glynda". James dijo mientras sonreía a sus dos amigos. Caminó por el ascensor y pasó por Naruto antes de darle una rápida mirada. "Es un placer conocerte, señor Uzumaki. Mi nombre es James Ironwood".

"Es un placer conocerte también." Naruto sonrió cuando James sonrió antes de entrar en el ascensor.

Ahora bien, solo son él, Glynda y Ozpin. Esto podría ser malo porque Naruto odia la detención. Con suerte, no le dan eso.

"Naruto Uzumaki, siento pedirte que vengas a mi oficina". Ozpin dijo mientras agarraba su bastón y ponía de pie. Él se apoyó en su escritorio. "Pero, esperaba que tal vez pudiéramos tener la oportunidad de hablar".

Naruto comienza a entrecerrar los ojos ante esa expresión. Él sabe por qué está aquí.

"Si seguro" Respondió.


	18. Capitulo 18

Cuando Ozpin hizo una gran pregunta, Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Sintió que su secreto había sido descubierto o atrapado por él.

"Maravilloso". Ozpin dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ser emociones peligrosas. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Qué? No entiendo". Dijo Naruto con expresión de confusión falsa mientras trataba de encontrar otra forma de ocultar su secreto. Él sabía que había sido atrapado. No se preguntó por qué Ozpin está preocupado por sus poderes en primer lugar.

Ozpin vio que su expresión de la cara estaba nerviosa. El hombre rubio lo sabe y no tiene nada que pueda presionarlo solo por pequeños detalles.

"Naruto, cuando revisé tu información en mi computadora, no hay ningún lugar donde puedas vivir fuera del reino. Dijo mientras su pulgar presionaba el botón de un controlador para hacer que apareciera la pantalla holográfica. El video muestra a Naruto cómo él lucha contra las secuaces y el Colmillo Blanco.

"¿Grabas esto?" El hombre rubio preguntó.

"Sí, esta ciudad tiene todas las cámaras en la calle, en la tienda y en el muelle. Por supuesto, estoy buscando un White Fang y Roman". Ozpin dijo mientras cambiaba el video a otro. El video muestra a Naruto usando elementos de poder. "Tu apariencia ... Fuego, Tierra, Arena y Relámpago. ¿Cuándo fue tu forma de actuar? Sabio y tu ataque de energía. No hay forma de que Huntsman y Huntress lo usen, pero solo las Doncellas pueden hacerlo".

Naruto escuchó la palabra "Doncellas" antes. Es una historia de cuento de hadas. A los niños les encanta esa historia. Hay cuatro personajes de la temporada: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Usaron magia, pero no Semblance.

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que mi Semblante es similar al poder de Maiden?" Preguntó.

"Es difícil de decir, pero hay más ..." dijo Ozpin mientras cambiaba los videos al último. Ahora, golpea la cabeza de Naruto cuando vio un video sobre un huracán en el bosque, y la foto de una persona con una llama dorada.

Mierda ...

"Glynda me explicó cómo fue tu batalla, si fuiste quien pegó, Ruby y tus amigos que huyeran de ti y el enemigo. entre sí, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

"Sí tienes razón" Naruto habló con sinceridad. Él no puede ocultarlo más. Maldición, ese viejo. Obtuvo toda la evidencia y se olvidó, pero admite que es un gran detective inteligente.

"Lo hice"

Los ojos de Glynda se abrieron como una expresión de shock. Ella descubre que su estudiante creó un gran huracán en el bosque.

"Pero, ese huracán ... no lo usaste así". Dijo Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de magia usaste?" Ozpin preguntó.

"No es una magia o apariencia". Dijo Naruto mientras abría su mano, creando un Rasengan para mostrarles. "Se llama Chakra. Es una forma de energía de la vida para mantener la fuerza de la vida en marcha. Por ejemplo, utiliza la energía de mi vida para crear Rasengan".

"Ya veo ... y tú no eres de aquí ni de este mundo". Ozpin dijo.

"Eres un viejo inteligente. Tú lo sabes". Naruto sonrió para darle crédito. "No soy exactamente de aquí. Vengo de otro mundo. Es un lugar lleno de Shinobi. Los Cinco Grandes Países Shinobi".

Interesante. Ozpin nunca escuchó que el mundo de Naruto está lleno de Shinobi. Chakra de Usan No magia

"Un Shinobi ... tu mundo está lleno de Shinobi. Hay cinco países". Él dijo.

"All Right."

"¿Entonces, porque estas aqui?"

"Estoy aquí para proteger este mundo de Grimm. Fui enviado aquí y recibí una misión del viejo Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, el legendario Shinobi. Sin embargo, temía que tu mundo pudiera vencer por un poderoso enemigo. Destruye tu humanidad. Eso es muy amenazante que Grimm ". Dijo Naruto.

Datos interesantes de él, que es el pensamiento de Ozpin. Hagoromo Otusutuki, el legendario Shinobi. Entonces, él envió un chico aquí aquí para proteger el mundo. Aquí para detener a Grimm y su poderoso líder.

"¿Quién es Hagoromo Otsutuki?" Glynda se preguntó.

"Él es el Sabio de Seis Camino que fundó Ninshu, lo que llevó a la creación del mundo ninja". Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se convertían en ojos de sapo, pero esta vez era amarillo. Sin color naranja alrededor de sus ojos. Las ranuras de zorro tacharon ojos de sapo. "Me dio el poder de Sage de Six Path para proteger mi mundo. Ahora puedo proteger tu mundo".

Dos de ellos se sorprendieron al ver que sus ojos cambiaron. Es el modo Sennin bien, pero diferente. Increíble abrumador por el aura. Él vencería a todos si alguien se cruza en su camino o se metía con él.

Glynda se sorprende cuando solo su aura. El color es oro y una sensación de calidez como un sol

Parece que lo hizo. Él dijo toda la verdad. La razón es que él está aquí para proteger su mundo de Grimm, pero no solo de ellos. Un villano que es más poderoso que ellos. El creador

"Entonces, ¿supongo que eres un dios?" Ozpin preguntó honestamente. Él no sabía porque lo sabía porque Naruto recibió un poder de Hagoromo.

"No, yo era la reencarnación del hijo de Hagaoromo, Asura Otsutsuki. Así que, por favor no me llames dios. Solo llama por mi nombre". Naruto dijo que con la sonrisa antes de sentir algo en su sensor Rikudō Sennin. Estaba seguro de que la persona que está muriendo está debajo de la escuela. "Oye, profesor Ozpin, tengo una pregunta".

"Cualquier cosa que quiera preguntar. Estaré encantado de responderte". Ozpin dijo con una sonrisa. Supuso que su estudiante merecía una respuesta después de contestarle a él y a Glynda la verdad. Naruto es un amable amigo que protege a sus propios amigos y al mundo.

"¿Hay una persona debajo de tu oficina? ¿Me refieres a tu escuela?" Preguntó Naruto.

Ozpin y Glynda quedaron atónitos por esto. No se puede creer que haya hecho esa pregunta sobre la persona que se encuentra debajo de la escuela. Se supone que es su secreto.

Eso es porque Naruto tiene el modo Sennin. Él tiene la habilidad de sentir las cosas.

"Sí, ¿por qué preguntaste?" Ozpin preguntó.

"Sentí que la forma de vida de una mujer se está muriendo. ¿Cómo es que no envidia el hospital?" Preguntó Naruto.

Ozpin suspiró sin poder elegir decirle. Él tiene que hacerlo.

"Naruto, si te digo esto, ¿me promete que no dirás a nadie?" Preguntó.

"Claro, tienes mis palabras". Dijo Naruto.

* * *

Ruby y las otras chicas estaban esperando a Naruto en su habitación. Fue estúpido porque irrumpió en su habitación sin su permiso. Tomaron una ducha de la lucha de alimentos hasta que vieron Naruto, yendo con Glynda. Probablemente piensan que fue a la habitación de Ozpin. Las chicas comenzaron a preocuparse.

"Ahhh! ¿Qué está tomando tanto tiempo? ¿Se metió en problemas o algo así?" Yang gimió en el techo mientras se acostaba en el suelo. Está tan aburrido con esto y ha estado esperando demasiado.

"¡Yo también!" Ruby gimoteó con ella mientras movía su cuerpo como un niño llorando. Ella no estará feliz por esto porque odia esperar. Naruto tiene algo que decir sobre ella y la otra chica.

"Deja de quejarse". Weiss dijo antes de la puerta abierta.

Naruto entra en su habitación, pero no tiene cuenta de que está aquí. Él solo saca su chaqueta sobre el escritorio. Cuelga su llave en la pared. Estaba agotado, pero finalmente salió de la oficina de Ozpin. Fue bastante largo.

"Demasiado hambriento ..." Dijo mientras abría su taza de Ramen para comenzar a comer. Antes de ir a comerlo, se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Hay cuatro chicas sentadas en su cama y en el piso.

"Oh, hola chicas ... ¡¿Qué diablos ?!" Él ahora se dio cuenta de que están aquí.

"Te tomo bastante tiempo". Weiss dijo.

"H-¿Cómo entraste en mi habitación?" Preguntó Naruto. Estaba seguro de que su puerta estaba cerrada.

"Bueno ... tu ventana no se cierra, así que logramos abrirnos paso". Yang dijo con una sonrisa, pero nervioso. Ella comenzó a señalar con su dedo a Ruby. "¡Ella lo hizo!"

"¡¿What?!" Ella dijo mientras se quedaba boquiabierta.

"¡Es su idea! ¡Ella es la única!". Dijo que estaba en nuestra habitación, pero ella está ... bien. Todos nos preocupamos por ti porque tardas tanto ". Yang dijo.

Los ojos de Naruto parpadearon y no sabían que su ventana no estaba cerrada. Entonces, su ventana deja a cuatro chicas entrar a su habitación y esperarlo tanto tiempo. El sonido es como un acosador.

"Hehehe ..." Soltó una risita cuando Ruby lo escuchó.

"¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Fue porque entramos a tu habitación?! Y nosotros somos los acosadores". Ella dijo.

"¡Oye, no somos un acosador!" Weiss dijo.

"Perdón por tarde tanto, pero yo alegro de haber salido". Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el piso con ellos. Él está listo, ellos también. "Como acabo de prometer, te diré mi secreto. ¿Ustedes chicas quieren escuchar mi secreto, ¿verdad?" Las chicas asintieron.

"Ruby, dile al equipo JNPR que venga aquí. También necesitan saber de mí".

"Bien". Ruby corrió hacia la puerta y fue a la sala del Equipo JNPR para llamarlos aquí. Después de eso, todos llegaron a la habitación de Naruto. Con suerte, no se confunden y se asustan cuando Naruto comienza a contarles.

"Está bien, todos ustedes están aquí". Dijo que todos sus amigos están aquí. "Ustedes necesitan saber de mí ... así que les cuento sobre mí ..."

10 minutos despues ...

Ruby y los demás guardaron silencio cuando aprendieron su historia. Él les contó todo. Todo de su secreto. Esta no es una historia de mierda.

Naruto tiene que taparse las orejas antes de ...

"WHHAATT?!" Todos se asustaron, excepto que Blake no se asustó. Ella sabía que Naruto no es solo un estudiante.

"Sí, y así es como llegué aquí. Para salvar el mundo". Naruto sonrió.

"Tú eres el héroe de la hoja oculta ... ¡Eso es increíble!" Ruby gritó mientras sus brazos se alzaban para animarlos.

La mayoría de ellos no se emocionaron, pero quedaron atónitos. Naruto es de una dimensión diferente donde está el Shinobi. Usaron Chakra. Eso es noticia de choque.

"Sip, no soy solo un Huntsman. Soy un ninja que usó Chakra, no como magia o Semblance". Dijo Naruto. "Esperaba que no se asustaran, pero no funciona muy bien ..."

"Está bien, espera. Si eres un ninja y no lo haces desde aquí, ¿cómo sabías que estás diciendo la verdad?" Weiss preguntó.

"Por supuesto, él es ... ¿verdad?" Cuestionó Yang.

"Tal vez sea un ninja, pero no soy solo un humano". Dijo Naruto mientras abría su mano para tenerles su mano. "Si no me crees, puedo mostrarte hijo son mis amigos. Pero no tengas miedo".

¿Asustado? ¿Por qué se asustarían de sus amigos? ¿De qué está hablando?

"De acuerdo ..." dijo Pyrrha mientras ella y todos comenzaron a juntar sus manos. Cuando toqueon su mano, toda la habitación se volvió negra.

No hay objetos ni cosas por aquí. Este lugar es silencioso y espeluznante. Es casi como una casa de terror. Terribles monstruos y saltar asustados a la gente. Espera, ¿dónde está Naruto?

"¿Naruto?" Ruby listo mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero no lo vio con ellos. Estaba aquí con ellos, pero sí fue.

Weiss comenzó a tener miedo de esto. Su cuerpo está en un terrible. El sonido del gruñido no le gusta amistoso.

"Esto no es divertido, Naruto". Ella pensó que era su broma mientras daba un paso atrás antes de golpear algo en su espalda como una pared. Pero, ella se siente muy suave. Es esponjoso y peludo.

"W-Weiss ..." Dijo Ruby mientras temblaba apuntando su dedo hacia ella desde atrás. Hay dos ojos rojos y gruñidos de una bestia. No le gustará esto cuando Weiss lo descubra porque está dando un giro.

"¡SANTO SHIIITTT!" Yang gritó fuertemente cuando vio una cabeza de zorro naranja gigante. ¡Un maldito zorro naranja gigante! ¡Weiss se topó con eso!

Todo el mundo. Todos comienzan a entrar en el pánico y preparan sus armas, pero no se les trajeron. Sus armas están en el casillero. Son un tornillo

"¡Yo!" Saludó Naruto mientras agitaba la mano hacia sus amigos mientras se paraba sobre la cabeza del zorro. Las mandíbulas de todos se pueden leer y lo señalaron con una expresión de asombro. ¡Mierda! Él se para encima de la cabeza de un monstruo de zorro. Está loco o están locos.

"¿Eres tú Naruto?" Ruby gritó.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Ponerte encima de un zorro!" Yang gritó mientras ella se asustaba.

"Relájate. Él no morderá". Dijo Naruto.

Kurama le gruñó mientras levantaba la cabeza para hacerlo caer de él. Odia cuando dijo eso.

 **"¡Oye, no hay pretendas que conozca mi personalidad! ¡No soy un buen tipo, mocoso!"** El grito

"Vamos, Kurama. ¡Por lo menos, ser amable con ellos!" Dijo Naruto

Ruby y sus amigos comenzaron a enloquecer cuando Kurama gritó. Él es malo y atemorizante, pero un poco diferente a cómo le lanzó a Naruto. Sería extraño si el zorro gigante fuera amigable con ellos.

 **"No te preocupes por ellos. Siempre les gusta eso".**

Todos se voltearon para verlo. Se encuentra con un giganteco caballo blanco, pero con la cabeza de un delfín. Tiene dos cuernos largos puntiagudos y dos cuernos más cortos en el frente.

 **"Mi nombre es Kokuo. Soy el caballo de cola de cinco".** Kokuo dijo mientras miraba al zorro naranja, después de haber discutido con Naruto. "El zorro naranja está allí. Se llama Kurama, el zorro de la cola de nueve. Ese es el mejor compañero de Naruto".

"Gracias por ser amable con nosotros". Pyrrha dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pregunta. ¿Hay más de ellos como ustedes?" Blake se preguntó.

 **"Oh si"** Kokuo asintió. **"Hay una cola, dos colas, tres colas, cuatro colas y seis colas ... Solo digo que hay nueve bestias de cola con cola de número que tienen".**

"Kokuo, detente por ser una buena bestia con los humanos".

"¿Quién es ese?" Ruby se preguntó.

 **"Ese es Shukaku, el mapache de arena de una cola. Es infantil y arrogante".** Ella dijo.

 **"¡Oye, no soja arrogante! ¡Fui yo el que usa mi chakra de arena para que pueda usarlo!"**

"Te refieres a Naruto ... Ese fuiste tú". Blake conmocionado.

"Muchachos, quiero que conozcan a las bestias con cola. Las nueve formas de chakra vivientes del chakra creadas para el sabio de los Seis Caminos, Hagoromo Otsutsuki". Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos para ver cómo les iba con Bestias Coladas. Se dio la vuelta y aprendió las mejores creaciones de cola por dios Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

"Espera, si hay ocho de ustedes aquí. ¿Qué pasó con las ocho colas?" Jaune se preguntó.

 **"Oh, te refieres a Gyuki. Él no está aquí. Quería quedarte con Killer Bee para poder acompañarlo".** Matatabi dijo.

Esa es una buena razón. No es extraíble por qué hay 8 Bestia de cola aquí. Eso no hubiera hecho que Naruto se convirtiera en OP o Dios.

"Entonces, cinco de ustedes ... Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss y Pyrrha. Ustedes son la novia de Naruto, ¿verdad?" Son Goku Preguntar mientras cinco chicas se sonrojaban y Naruto también.

"¡W-¡No lo somos!" Ellos gritaron.

"¡¿Qué demonios, hijo ?!" Preguntó Naruto.

Son Goku se entrevió mientras sus ojos se cerraban como brillantes. El Mono Rey Guapo solo quiere empujarlos a ellos ya Naruto. Naruto aún necesita buscar polluelos calientes.

 **"Si todas las chicas están con él, van a estar encerradas por mucho tiempo** ", dijo.

"¡No los secuestré!" Naruto gritó con lágrimas en su rostro, pero estaba rojo como el infierno.

"No haría algo así". Yang lo miró mientras cruzaba los brazos. Pero, ¿por qué iba a decir eso, Son Goku?

 **"Bueno, bueno ... Echó un vistazo a las chicas desnudas de Hotspring y comparando los tamaños de tetas. Fue entrenado por su propio profesor, Pervy Sage. Así que, después de eso, se convirtió en Pervy Sage of the Six Paths" .** Son Goku dijo

 **"Todos ustedes se han convertido en parte de su plan harén, así que no hay nada que le permita escapar. Lo hizo antes".** Añadió Kurama mientras él y Son Goku chocaban juntos. El zorro recordaba que Naruto usualmente tenía cuatro chicas de su mundo. Olvidó su nombre, pero eso fue en misiones especiales _(Nota: Las cuatro chicas son de Naruto Shippuden películas, 1º, 2º, 4º y 5º ... así que shhh ...!_ ).

Cinco de las chicas estaban completamente rojas en su cara. No sabían que Naruto es un maestro de todos los pervertidos. Entonces, la historia es verdadera.

Blake se sonrojó por saber la verdad sobre Naruto. No le quiero eso a ella ni a las chicas, pero el plan de harén de las chicas ... Eso suena sucio y pervertido. Ella miró sus propios pechos y recordó la vez en que Naruto cayó de la cascada y buscó la suya.

Weiss recordó en el hospital con Naruto. Ella cayó y aterrizó sobre él.

Yang se sorprende, pero se sonroja al descubrir que Naruto es un Sabio del Sendero Pervy. ¿Desde cuándo tenía el plan harén de chicas?

Ruby tiene la misma idea, pero echó un vistazo a las mujeres. Naruto la miró en su habitación mientras ella y sus compañeras del equipo se cambiaban de ropa.

Pyrrha se sonrojó en este momento cuando descubrió la naturaleza verdadera de Naruto. Volviendo a su tiempo, ella y las chicas estaban bañándose junto a la cascada. Estaba desnuda, pero fue descubierta por Naruto ... También, en su habitación, se estaba cambiando la ropa. Su puerta simplemente abrió el golpe y luego Naruto se cayó.

"Yo-¿Es eso cierto?" Pyrrha se preguntó nerviosamente.

"¡No los escuchen! ¡Lo inventaron!" Naruto gritó con un sonrojo. Pobre amigo ... herido por dos Bijuu (bestias de cola), Son Goku y Kurama.

Maldita sea, eso fue demasiado lejos. ¡Dejar sus amigos se encuentra con Bestias de Cola ha salido mal!

Después de ver las mejores canciones de cola, Naruto liberó a sus amigos de su mente. Todos regresaron a su habitación. Su visión es mareada porque al salir de la mente de Naruto, los enfermos.

"Oh ... mi cabeza ..." dijo Yang mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza para evitar que se mareara.

"No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás". Naruto mientras gira su silla antes de poder sentarse sobre ella. "Así que estoy aquí. Soy un ninja, pero no soy solo soy humano. Hagoromo Otsutsuki me dio el poder de Sabio de los Seis Senderos para poder proteger a mis preciosos amigos. Era una reencarnación del hijo de Hagaoromo, Asura Otsutsuki"

Todos asintieron, pero sus ojos lo estaban mirando, lo cual lo hizo sentir incómodo. Él no tiene idea de qué se les metió.

"¿Que?" Preguntó.

"Entonces ... ¿qué pasa con eso? ¿Es verdad que eres ... Pervy Sabio de los Seis Caminos?" Ruby preguntó con un sonrojo. Ella no sabe por qué dijo eso. Simplemente se quieran preguntar eso.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto y se señaló a sí mismo con una expresión de asombro. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué ?!

"¿Somos tu plan harén? Lo hiciste antes, bien ... así que somos tu plan harén ..." dijo Blake con sonrojo. Las otras chicas Pyrrha, Yang y Weiss comenzaron a ponerse rojas. Están asustados y no sabrán lo que Naruto les hará. De acuerdo con su libro "Ninjas de amor" ... ¿sexo?

La cara de Naruto se puso roja como el agua caliente hirviendo. Es como si el tren se hubiera fugado de su cerebro.

"¡Esas palabras no son ciertas! ¡Kurama e hijo obviamente inventaron la historia!" Gritó Naruto mientras estaba enojado con Kurama e Hijo por decirles. ¡Malditos! _"¡Kurama, hijo! ¡Que te jodan! ¡Esto es todo lo que tienes la culpa!"_ Él les está hablando en su mente.

Ellos no fueron nada. Solo haciendo un encogimiento de hombros por nada. Jiraiya estaría tan feliz si se entera. Pero, Kushina, la madre de Naruto, no estará tan feliz con esto.


	19. Capitulo 19

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que está en la bóveda? ¿Y que es una Doncella?" Preguntó Naruto mientras estaba en el ascensor con sus maestros, Ozpin y Glynda. Sintió que la chica se estaba acercando, pero su aura es débil y se está muriendo. No puede creer que ella esté en la bóveda durante todo el tiempo o quizás mucho antes de que llegue.

Después de que Naruto le contó a su secreto a Ozpin y Glynda, fueron al ascensor porque Naruto encontró el aroma de lo sin fondo con el sensor de modo Sage. Ozpin tiene el secreto como él. Su verdad está por venir. Es justo.

"Sí, señor Uzumaki. Como usted dijo su verdad, es nuestro turno decirle la verdad". Ozpin dijo, sonrió un poco. Lo que es sorprendente es que Naruto ya siente una chica debajo de la Academia Beacon y que dijo que ella es una Doncella. El sensor de modo Sage tiene un rango bastante fuerte.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, los profesores salieron y se cerraron detrás de Naruto. El hombre rubio miró alrededor de la gran sala. Es oscuro y silencioso, pero tiene la bomba para verlo.

"Estoy seguro de que debes tener preguntas". Glynda dijo.

"Una pregunta ... ¿Por qué ustedes no enviaron a la niña al hospital?" Preguntó Naruto con expresión de enojo. Su aura crece y domina a dos profesores. Ese es su odio porque no le gustaba que una persona moribunda se quedara en la habitación oculta por mucho tiempo sin ir al hospital o algo así.

Glynda dejó caer su sudor y se agradó por su propio alumno por primera vez. Ella nunca se sintió tan asustada de su enojo.

"Causaría pánico. Es por eso que estamos diciendo que no hay nadie sobre nuestro secreto. Gracias a la tecnología Atlas del general Ironwood, así puede estabilizarla". Ozpin dijo.

Hasta que llegaron al final de la pared, aquí hay dos pods con tres pantallas de computadora. En el pod uno hay una chica, y el otro pod está vacío.

Ella era una chica hermosa, su estatura es un poco más alta que Naruto. La piel está bronceada y los ojos son marrones con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. El cabello es moreno y corto. Ella usa una tapa de tubo blanco y una falda blanca. Su edad es casi más joven que Glynda.

La mala noticia es que tenía una gran cicatriz en la cara.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se llama?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Su nombre es Amber, es una buena amiga para nosotros. Pero no volverá con una recuperación total triste". Ozpin dijo

Eso es triste. Amber no recuperará o despertará con esta tecnología Atlas. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

"Menos mal que estoy aquí porque nadie muere aquí bajo mi supervision". Naruto sonrió mientras Ozpin y Glynda lo miraban con su expresión de asombro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Glynda se preguntó.

"Dado que tengo el poder de Six Path, puedo restablecer la fuerza de la vida y la pérdida de órganos". Dijo Naruto.

Dos maestros se sorprendieron como el infierno. El alumno puede restaurar la fuerza vital de una persona moribunda y la pérdida de órganos. ¡Eso es increíble!

Ozpin iba a buscarle a Naruto por ayudar a Amber antes ...

"No te preocupes, Ozpin. Me encantaría ayudar a la gente". Naruto sonrió. Le encanta ayudar a las personas, salvarles la vida. Esa es su manera ninja. Restauró el ojo de su maestro en la guerra. Pero hay un problema ... "Pero no puedo recuperar su poder porque no tiene un chakra como yo".

"Oh. Ya veo ..." Ozpin frunció el ceño. Sería genial si Naruto puede recuperar su poder de regreso. Lo mismo ocurre con Naruto.

"¿Cómo sucedió eso? Solo sentí que su poder es la mitad". Preguntó Naruto.

"Ella estaba siendo atacada por tres personas. Todavía no es completamente virgen". Ozpin dijo.

Eso explica por qué Naruto siente que el poder de Amber es la mitad. Ella no está muerta si alguien la salvara. Absorber el poder podría ser un peligro. Una persona que podría haber sido capaz de enfrentar su enemigo en la misión, lo que hizo fue Hagoromo se preocupara.

Después de que acepta la ayuda de Ozpin, Ozpin presionó el botón para abrir la cápsula.

Naruto caminó hacia Ámbar antes de poner su mano sobre su pecho. Desde que está en Rikudou Sennin, (No en el modo. Solo sus ojos.) Puede recuperar su fuerza vital.

Unos segundos más tarde, la piel de Amber regresó y escuchó su respiración. Su cuerpo se mueve mientras sus ojos se abren lentamente. Ella se sintió mejor y siempre. ¿Quién es su salvador?

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza para detenerla.

"No te preocupes, restauré tu forma de vida para que puedas moverlo ahora". Naruto sonrió.

Amber asintió con la cabeza a este hombre rubio mientras miraba sus extraños ojos. Leyó en el lugar oscuro y adivinó que estaba en la habitación de la bóveda. Sus ojos miran hacia abajo hasta que ve su pecho o senos agarrados por una mano.

"¡Kyaa!" Ella chilló cuando golpeó su mano en la cara del hombre.

*Bofetada*

Naruto tenía una marca de bofetada en su mejilla izquierda mientras la frotaba. "Ouch ..." Dijo. Maldición, está lastimado. Más doloroso que la bofetada de Weiss. ¿Tiene que recibir una bofetada por una niña?

La cara de Amber es tan roja. No puede evitarlo si alguien le hace eso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había abofeteado a su salvador. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quise hacer eso!" Ella se sorprendió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa nerviosa. Que embarazoso.

"Bienvenido, Amber". Ozpin sonrió cuando Amber lo miró.

"Ozpin. Glynda. Todos ustedes están aquí". Ella dijo. "¿Y quién es éste?" Ella quiere decir hombre rubio.

"Amber, conoce a Naruto Uzumaki. Él es quien te trajo de vuelta a la vida". Ozpin dijo

"Y nuestro estudiante". Glynda dijo.

"¿De Verdad?" Amber preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa. Ella no sabía que Naruto es un estudiante de Beacon, pero él no es un estudiante. Él solo usó restaurar para recuperar su vida. "Casi me olvido de algo. Gracias".

Naruto pone sus brazos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y sonrió, "De nada. Me alegro de poder ayudarte".

Entonces ... Naruto está sentado en la biblioteca con sus compañeros de equipo. Ese fue su flashback antes de ir a ver a Ruby y las chicas.

"Naruto ~ Hola ~" dijo Yang mientras agitaba su mano justo en su cara para despertarlo. Naruto lo rompió y recordó que estaba sentado, mirando a las chicas jugar al juego de mesa.

"Vamos, déjame jugar tu mano por un turno". Dijo Jaune, parado junto a Weiss, quien está jugando el juego de cartas con ellos.

"¡No te confío con los buenos ciudadanos de Vacuo!" Ella lo rechazó.

"¡Por qué no! ¡Me han confiado cosas mucho más importantes antes! Quiero decir que nos dijistemos a todos que Blake es secretamente un Fau-" La boca de Jaune se detuvo por la mano de Pirra.

"¡Una persona amante de la diversión para todos admiramos y respetamos!" Dijo Pyrrha.

Todos miraron un Blake que está enojado con Jaune. Esos no funciona bien en Jaune.

"Correcto ... eso. Damas, disfruten su batalla". Dijo Jaune cuando se inclinaba antes de alejarse de esta mesa. Él se sienta en la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo.

"Oye, Naruto". Yang dijo con un tono suave mientras se deslizaba sobre su silla hacia Naruto.

"¿Sí, qué tal?" Preguntó.

"Pregunta sobre tu mundo, ¿cómo es tu casa?"

Naruto comenzó a sonreír. Esa pregunta hizo que su corazón se calentara. "Mi hogar ... Es un bosque, un bosque increíble." Es una aldea hermosa. "Hidden Leaf Village." Es hermosa y pacífica "." Vivieron buenos amigos "" Son amables "" Cosas amables "," Ramen "," Disfrutar de las aguas termales " salir con amigos .Hay cinco caras de Hokage en una roca en la montaña ".

Ruby y los otros pueblos han escuchado su pueblo. Sobre todo, Ruby porque puede imaginarse cómo es su patria. A través del bosque, hay una enorme puerta con la palabra japonesa. Dentro de allí, mucha gente vivía en el pueblo pacíficamente.

"Es hermoso ..." comentó Ruby mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella puso su mano sobre su corazón.

"Estuve de acuerdo con Ruby". Pyrrha dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que Ruby. "Tu hogar debe ser un lugar hermoso".

"Ustedes son los mejores". Naruto sonrió. "¿Alguna pregunta que quieras hacer?"

Yang mantuvo sus manos juntas para mantener su temperatura correcta. Un color rosa apareció en sus mejillas. "Hay algo que quiero decirte algo ... puedes ir ... d-da-" Su corazón latió aceleradamente.

"Lo siento, no entiendo muy bien lo que dices, pero tu cara es roja". Naruto se preguntó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su frente. "¿Tienes fiebre o algo así?"

Él sabía que esta sensación de expresión antes. En su mundo, su amiga Hinata siempre tenía cara roja cuando lo veía por ahí. Ahora, es lo mismo para Yang.

Yang negó con la cabeza hasta que alguien los interrumpió y habló.

"Sup perdedores!"

Todos voltearon a ver una persona que los llamó perdedores. Bueno, bueno, qué saben ellos ... es Sun. También compró un chico nuevo con él.

Viste una camisa de vestir blanca y una corbata negra debajo de una chaqueta roja con un cuello ancho, vuelto hacia arriba, negro y un par de jeans grises con relleno negro a los lados. La parte posterior de su chaqueta muestra una retícula plateada.

Los zapatos negros y sus accesorios son negros sin dedos y gafas de color amarillo en la delantera.

"Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Blake y la reina del hielo". Llamó al apodo de Weiss.

"¿Por qué todos me siguen llamando así?" Ella gritó.

"Porque eres tsundere". Naruto se agrega con una mascota antes de que Weiss golpeara su hombro.

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarte formalmente a mi viejo amigo". Sun dijo

"Uh ... ¿no son bibliotecas para leer?" Preguntó el pelinegro antes de que Ren levantara los brazos y gritara.

"¡Gracias!"

"Cállate. No seas un nerd". Sun dijo.

"Intelectual. Bien. Gracias". El hombre dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver las caras de todos. "Soy Neptuno".

"Entonces, Neptuno, ¿de dónde eres?" Weiss preguntó. Su expresión cambió a agradable cuando conoce a un chico guapo. Mirada casi mejor que Naruto.

"Haven ..." dijo Neptuno mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Weiss. "Y no creo haber captado tu nombre, ángel de la nieve".

"Soy Weiss". Weiss dijo con mucho gusto.

"Placer conocerte".

"¡Nunca te tomes como el tipo de juego de mesa!" Sun dijo.

"Bien ... bueno, creo que estoy jugando, en realidad. Los veré más tarde". Blake empujó la silla y salió de la biblioteca. Ella dejó a sus amigos atrás.

* * *

" _Hermanos del Colmillo Blanco, ¿por qué estás ayudando a esta escoria?"_

 _"The White Fang y tú vamos juntos a una aventura comercial conjunta"._

Ese fue el flashback de Blake cuando descubrió que White Fang estaba trabajando con Torchwick. Ella está en su habitación sola. Fue un shock que estuvo trabajando juntos.

Un Colmillo Blanco, Fauno. Un criminal, humano. Un humano está trabajando con Faunus.

¡Eso es una locura!

Si White Fang trabaja con Torchwick, podría haber hecho un gran plan. Blake no puede dejar de pensar en ellos. Ella tenía miedo y estaba en algo.

"Blake, ¿estás ahí?" Blake escucha que la voz de Naruto viene de una puerta. Él pasó por allí y echó un vistazo a la habitación.

"¿Naruto?" Ella preguntó.

"Ahí tienes." Dijo Naruto mientras entraba en la habitación antes de que su mano empujara la puerta detrás de él para cerrarla. "Me preguntaba dónde estabas. Acabas de dejar el juego y nos dejaste. No debiste haber visto a las chicas enloquecer. Sus reacciones son muy divertidas".

Blake se rió un poco, pero hoy estaba de mal humor. Esa expresión malhumorada hace que Naruto se preocupe por ella.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de ella.

"No es nada, realmente". Un gato Fauno mintió.

"Este no eres tú. Lo has estado haciendo más de lo normal, lo cual me preocupa". Dijo Naruto. Él puede ver que el sentimiento de Blake es mentirle. No decirle a él ni a nadie sobre su forma de pensar.

"Blake, no hay necesidad de esconderte. Estoy aquí contigo, así que dime ¿qué pasa?" Le preguntó muy amablemente, dándole su espíritu de confianza como camarada.

Blake respiró profundamente antes de poder hablar. "Es que ... no entiendo cómo todos pueden estar tan tranquilos".

"¿Estás pensando en Torchwick y White Fang?" Preguntó.

"Sí, algo grande está sucediendo y nadie está haciendo nada al respecto".

"Cálmate, Ozpin nos dijo que no nos preocupes. Entre la policía y Huntsman, estoy seguro de que pueden manejarlo".

"¡Bueno, no lo estoy! No conocen al Colmillo Blanco como yo".

"Blake, cálmate"

"¡Nuestros enemigos no se quedarán sentados y esperarán el día de la graduación! Están por ahí, en algún lugar, planificando su próximo movimiento, y ninguno de nosotros sabe qué es, ¡pero está por llegar! ¡Sé que vienen!" Blake rugió antes de que sus brazos se cruzaran con fuerza. No puede evitarlo si White Fang va a atacar esta escuela. Si ella está lista o no.

Cuando Blake miró a Naruto, él es muy calmado. ¿Cómo es que está tan tranquilo si el White Fang viene y ataca el Beacon? Él podría tomarlos por su cuenta sin dejar caer el sudor. Eso es porque él es como un dios. Casi así.

"Tú ... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? No tienes miedo de ellos. Te ves tan listo. ¿Eso significa que eres fuerte? ¿Tu poder es mejor que nosotros?" Ella preguntó.

"Veamos ..." dijo Naruto mientras intentaba pensar las palabras que pueden describir. "No soy tan bueno para decir esas cosas. Seamos honestos, ya sea que esté listo o no cuando me lo pidas. Simplemente no siento que no soy fuerte. Podría serlo, pero eso no significa Soy la persona más fuerte del mundo. Mi poder no es el Rasengan o el chakra Sung Jutsu o Bijuu. Mi poder es ... "Señaló el centro de su pecho. "aquí mismo. Y el tuyo está aquí".

Luego señaló el centro del cofre de Blake mientras se miraba.

"¿Aquí?" Preguntó mientras señalaba el centro de su pecho.

"Justo en tu corazón. Tienes un gran potencial dentro de ti. Puedo decir que tu corazón es fuerte y creíble". Dijo Naruto mientras daba una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Podría ser estúpido, pero sé lo que está diciendo o sintiendo tu corazón, ¡ttabayo!"

"Hehehe ..." Blake se rió porque su lado malo ya no está. Ella piensa que Naruto es un idiota y borroso. Es curioso cómo su nombre de título es Pervy Sage of the Six Path. Se sentía mejor ahora y no estaba preocupada por el Colmillo Blanco solo por hoy.

"¿Ves? Como acabo de decir, no tienes que preocuparte por el Colmillo Blanco. No estás solo, Blake. Tienes a Ruby, Weiss, Yang y a mí. Todos lo hacemos juntos como un equipo. quiero hacer que todos sonríen ". Dijo Naruto.

"Naruto, yo-" Blake se detuvo cuando vio la mano de Naruto sobre su mano. Este sentimiento. Está templado.

Levantó su mano, mostrándole lo que podía hacer.

"Si estás deprimido o algo así, estaré aquí contigo. No me iré de este mundo hasta que se acabe. Soy un guardián para ti y para todos. Te protegeré a ti, a todos y a tu mundo con mi vida. Hazlo bien y en paz ". Él dijo.

Esa sensación otra vez. Está más cálido que antes.

La chica Faunus podía ver un sol brillante detrás. Con esto, él estaba en una especie de forma dorada.

"Está bien, Naruto". Ella sonrió cuando comenzó a sostener la mano de Naruto. Ella quería esta sensación.

Naruto le dio otra sonrisa.

Entonces, sintió la presencia de chicas. "Disculpa por un segundo". Caminó hacia la puerta y se abrió inesperadamente. Las chicas cayeron, cada una encima de las otras. Están Ruby, Yang y ... ¿Weiss? ¿Por qué ella está aquí?

Blake parpadeó sus ojos tan rápido hacia ellos. Es increíble cómo Naruto puede sentir su presencia escondiéndose.

"Chicas ... sé que te escondes detrás de la puerta y nos has escuchado todo el tiempo". Dijo Naruto mientras las otras chicas se sonrojaban por ser escuchadas escuchando.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?" Blake preguntó con un sonrojo.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y se veían tan embarazosas. No podían evitarlo si Naruto conversaba con Blake solo en su habitación. Están celosos, por supuesto.

"Simplemente ... salimos de una biblioteca. Entonces, los escuchamos hablar entre ustedes ... cosas buenas ..." dijo Yang mientras actuaba como una niña inocente.

 _"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_ Weiss pensó con un sonrojo.

"Ustedes chicas han estado allí y nos escuchan ... ¡todo el tiempo!" Blake dijo. Sus mejillas se vuelven aún más rojas como tomates. Oh chica.

Las chicas asintieron y no pudieron esconderlo de Blake.

"Entonces, ¿de qué están hablando ...?" Ruby preguntó.

"Vamos a investigar la situación". Naruto sonrió burlonamente antes de que las chicas reaccionen de manera conmocionada, pero comenzaron a hacer como celebrar.

"Espera! Somos estudiantes y no estamos listos para hacer esta clase de situaciones". Weiss dijo

"Podrías ser estudiante ..." dijo Naruto. "Pero todos ustedes están listos para mí".

"¡Sí!" Yang dijo.

"Ahh! Dejé mi juego de mesa en la biblioteca". Ruby sorprendido

"Estamos fatal". Weiss dijo

Entonces, Ruby salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo para obtener su juego de mesa antes de que la biblioteca se cerrara. Pero ella no miró porque golpeó el cuerpo de alguien.

"Lo siento ... ¿Estás ... bien?" Ella preguntó mientras miraba cuando vio la mano de una mujer.

"Estoy bien. Solo mira a dónde vas".

Su piel es de color marrón y ojos rojo oscuro. Su pelo es de un ligero color verde menta con un flequillo recto y flequillo, así como dos largos mechones a cada lado, en la parte posterior.

"Oh ... bien ... ¡lo siento!" Ruby dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba. Hay otra persona nueva de pie junto a la chica. Es un tipo con ojos grises y cabello gris plateado.

"Um ... ¡Soy Ruby! ¿Eres ... nuevo?" Ruby preguntó.

"Visitar de Haven, en realidad". Otra mujer habló detrás de dos personas mientras se alejaban. Su edad parece poco mayor que Ruby y las otras personas. Ella tiene cabello negro ceniciento y brillantes ojos color ámbar.

Ella parecía desconocida antes.

"¡Rubí!" Ruby escuchó su nombre antes de que llegara Naruto.

"La biblioteca se cerrará muy pronto, así que te ayudaré a conseguir tu juego de mesa" dijo Naruto antes de ver a tres nuevos estudiantes en el pasillo. "Oh hola. ¿Eres nuevo aquí?"

"Sí somos." La mujer mayor dijo.

"Soy Naruto. Esta es Ruby". Dijo Naruto mientras Ruby agitaba su mano otra vez. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Esmeralda." Dijo Emerald. El de pelo verde.

"Soy Mercury. Y esto es Cinder". Dijo Mercury mientras señalaba a la mujer mayor.

Esta presencia Golpea la cabeza de Naruto para recordar algo antes

"¡Ooooh! ¡Estuviste aquí para el festival! Oh, pero los estudiantes de intercambio tienen su propio dormitorio". Ruby dijo

"Supongo que nos dieron la vuelta". Mercurio dijo.

"Vamos Ruby". Dijo Naruto mientras la agarraba de la mano y la arrastraba. "Es un placer conocerlos a todos, pero tenemos que irnos antes de que la biblioteca se cierre".

"¡Narutoo!" Ruby gritó antes de que pudiera decir las últimas palabras a tres estudiantes. "¡Bienvenido a Beacon!"

 **"¿Sientes eso? Esa presencia ..." dijo Kurama**

La cara de Naruto se pone seria cuando se entera. "Sí, _no hay error. Podría ser ella y ... su aura ... tan mal. Es similar al nuevo poder de Kimimaro"._

Este poder ... es el poder de Maiden el que concuerda con el poder de Amber. ¿Cómo diablos puede Cinder absorber su poder? Él adivinaría que es un poder oscuro. porque él siente la presencia oscura. Sin embargo, Cinder no tenía eso o tal vez es un regalo ... ¿Lo hizo ?.


	20. Capitulo 20

"Pensé que esa clase nunca terminaría". Blake dijo mientras apretaba sus cintas negras en sus brazos. Ella usa su nuevo atuendo.

Ella usa una camisa blanca con cremallera que es negra en la parte inferior y tiene mangas de longitud media. Su emblema de la flor de belladona está impreso en blanco roto en el lado izquierdo de la camisa. Pantalones negros que tienen una franja gris vertical en el lado exterior de cada pierna, y ella lleva un cinturón negro con ellos.

"Muy bien chicos, hoy es el día. ¡Comienza la investigación!" Ruby dijo mientras saltaba de su cama.

Viste una camisa gris de manga larga con puños con cinturón negro cerca de los extremos de las mangas. Sobre la parte superior de la camisa gris hay un delantal negro con dos líneas verticales rojas o lo llaman encaje. Ella usa una falda roja con una gran impresión de color negro del emblema de su rosa en el costado, y el interior de su falda es negro. Ella usa una capa roja, no una capa roja.

"Me alegra ver que nos tomamos esto tan en serio, pero Naruto ... Nos acaba de decir que estamos listos. ¿Por qué dijo eso?" Weiss preguntó.

Ella usa casi el mismo diseño que su original, pero es un vestido blanco puro con ribete negro. Dos columnas de cuatro botones negros en el abdomen. Botas blancas de tacón hasta los muslos, con volantes negros en el muslo.

Yang usa nuevos conjuntos. Mangas negras, cuello alto sobre su tela ligera y camisa negra. Metal naranja unido a su codo. Su cuello lleva colgante, gema púrpura engastada en una pieza redonda de metal. Ella tiene un par de cinturones negros torcidos con acentos dorados y un par de botas negras con una serie de correas con cinturones a través de ellos.

"Tal vez porque él ... nos gusta ...", supuso Yang con cara roja mientras tres chicas callaban en silencio y se sonrojaban.

No pueden dejar de pensar en las palabras de Naruto. Sus palabras son demasiado amables y cálidas para ellos. Sus latidos se saltaron demasiado rápido. Es una locura cómo reaccionaron. Es incómodo que él llamara cuatro chicas son bonitas.

"¡Hola chicas! ¿Todavía cambias porque voy a venir?" Naruto gritó desde la puerta cuando las chicas chillaron de terror.

"¡Sí, puedes entrar!" Ruby dijo mientras la puerta se abría cuando Naruto entró a la habitación. Este es el momento, la puerta está cerrada porque la última vez ... ni siquiera estaba cerrada.

Las chicas fueron sorprendentes porque vieron la nueva ropa de Naruto. Viste una chaqueta naranja oscuro casi como su chaqueta corta. El mismo pantalón negro con una venda blanca en la pierna derecha. Su frente todavía lleva la diadema negra.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Naruto preguntándose por qué las chicas lo estaban mirando. Oyó que gritaban en la habitación antes de llamar. ¿Fue por su ropa?

"No es nada. Por cierto, ¿esta es tu ropa real?" Ruby preguntó.

"Solía usarlo en mi propio mundo, pero mis amigos piensan que son demasiado viejos. Querían que me pusiera ropa genial, pero lo mantuve todo el tiempo". Dijo Naruto recordando en el tiempo donde él y su maestra Jiraiya le compraron la ropa nueva.

"Bien ..." Yang sonrió.

"Y fue un regalo de mi maestro que lo llamé padrino". Naruto sonrió.

Yang recordó que la maestra de Naruto murió en la batalla. Fue horrible escuchar su historia. "Lo siento por tu maestro".

"Está bien. Solo ... recuerdos. Luchó mucho para protegerme del enemigo". Dijo Naruto.

"¡Está bien! ¡¿Todos recuerdan sus roles ?!" Ruby dijo

"Tú y yo nos dirigiremos al CCT y revisaremos los registros de Schnee por cualquier otro robo de polvo o inconsistencias. Ver que soy parte de la familia no debería ser un problema". Weiss dijo

"The White Fang tiene reuniones de facciones regulares para repartir órdenes y reclutar nuevos miembros. Si puedo entrar, con suerte puedo descubrir lo que están planeando. Y ..." Yang comenzó a sonreír cuando descubrió que Naruto es su compañero. "¡Tengo que ir con Naruto!" Ella se abrazó a su brazo.

"Está bien, está bien. ¿Puedes soltar mi brazo? Ellos están ..." dijo Naruto mientras miraba las tetas de Yang empujando contra su brazo. Sus mejillas son rojas. Follando a Kurama e Hijo por molestarlo y su título Pervy Sage of the Six Path.

 _"¡Sí, Naruto!"_ Ella se entusiasmó con su pensamiento.

"Bien entonces." Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba su puño en su mano. Él y sus compañeros de equipo están listos para investigar la situación de Roman Torchwick.

En realidad, Naruto es el que descubrió a una mujer mayor de la noche anterior. Su aura. Sus emociones Su personalidad. Son malvados y crueles. Ella es la que robó el poder de Amber de mucho tiempo y los atacó a él y a Ruby. No fue muy difícil de descubrir. La pregunta es ... ¿ella aquí? ¿Qué está haciendo ella en Beacon Academy?

"¿Tratando de descubrir por qué ella está aquí?" Preguntó Kurama.

Naruto asintió. "Sí, ella está aquí, pero ¿por qué? No entiendo por qué está en Beacon Academy. Sin embargo, su presencia ..." Recordar la presencia de Kimimaro es lo mismo para la mujer, pero diferente. Es frío, cruel y poderoso.

"Compara su presencia con la de Kimimaro. Son casi iguales, pero no creo que ella no sea quien lo revivió. Tal vez sea el nombre con el que Kimimaro te dio un nombre antes de morir", dijo Matatabi.

Naruto recibió el nombre de Kimimaro antes de desvanecerse. Ese nombre es difícil de decir. "El nombre…"

"¡Sí!"

Naruto y sus compañeros escucharon una voz desde la ventana. Todos dieron vuelta en esa dirección y vieron a Sun. Está boca abajo al usar su cola para colgar.

"¡Sol!"

"¿Cómo llegaste allí?" Ruby preguntó.

"Ah, es fácil, lo hago todo el tiempo". Sun dijo

"¡¿Haces qué?!" Weiss dijo

"Escalo árboles todo el tiempo!" Por supuesto, Sun es un mono. Luego, comenzó a saltar por la ventana dejando ir la cola. "Entonces ... ¿finalmente volveremos con ese tipo Torchwich?"

"Nosotros, vamos a investigar la situación. Como equipo". Dijo Blake

"Lo siento Sun, no queremos involucrar a amigos si no tenemos que hacerlo". Ruby dijo

"Pifft, eso es tonto. Siempre debes involucrar a amigos. Por eso traje a Neptuno". Dijo Sun mientras señalaba su pulgar desde atrás para mostrarles dónde está Neptuno.

Todos miraron afuera de una ventana. No vieron a Neptuno hasta que giraron en la dirección correcta. Está parado en el borde con una expresión fría como una persona genial.

"Cenar." Saludó

"¿Cómo te levantaste aquí?" Ruby preguntó.

"Me salgo con la mía". Neptuno bajó la mirada por un segundo hasta que comenzó el pánico. "En serio, ¿puedo entrar? Estamos muy arriba ahora".

Bueno, eso no fue muy esperado. Neptune entró a la sala, charlando con el Equipo RWUBY, y lo dejaron unirse a ellos.

Ruby decidió hacer un grupo de 2 ya que esos dos hombres están aquí. "Está bien. Iré con Weiss. Sun, puedes ir con Blake. Naruto puede quedarse con Yang. Neptune puede ... ir con ellos".

"¡No, Ruby! ¿Por qué?" Yang gritó en su mente mientras se inclinaba sobre su rodilla. Su pareja está hecha. Ella quería solo entre ella y Naruto.

"Sabes, Ruby. Puedes ir con ellos. Neptuno está bien. Podría venir conmigo". Weiss dijo mientras Neptune sonreía y la señalaba, pero Ruby se rió antes de sacar a Ice Queen de la habitación.

"Está bien ..." dijo Naruto mientras se volvía para mirar a Yang. "Creo que tenemos que caminar en la calle".

Yang se ríe mientras su mano acaricia su hombro. "No te preocupes. Tengo una mejor idea que puede hacerte explotar en vez de lastimarte los pies. ¡Quiero que conozcas a mi abejorro!"

"Bumblebee-espera ... ¿Quién es ese?" Él cuestionó.

"Verás…"

 **-Unos minutos más tarde…-**

"¡MIERDA SANTA MIERDA! ¡LENTO!" Naruto gritó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Yang mientras viajaban en una nueva tecnología llamada motocicleta de dos ruedas. ¡El color es amarillo y la velocidad es jodidamente rápida! Esta era la primera vez que veía una motocicleta porque no tenía eso en su propio mundo.

Yang se rió de lo asustado que estaba. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar a su hija gritando y sosteniendo su propia cintura por los brazos. "¡Muy sorprendido de que hayas llorado como un bebé!"

"¡No estoy llorando!" Naruto lloró con lágrimas en los ojos. Él está llorando como un bebé. Esa velocidad acaba de llegar a 120 mph. Es más rápido que su velocidad usando un chakra. Es horror cómo se asustó con el Abejorro de Yang.

"En serio. ¡Nunca montas esto antes !?" Yang preguntó.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero era similar a perseguir a un tren en la cueva. Esa era su misión especial cuando tenía 13 años. Nunca pensé que el tren es lo mismo para la motocicleta. Ambos tenían un motor.

"Hombre ..." Neptuno dijo tristemente mientras estaba sentado en la arena de la plataforma voladora mientras seguía a Naruto y Yang. Eso es arena del poder de Naruto. No hay lugar para que Neptune viaje en una motocicleta con ellos.

"¡OH HOMBRE ...! ¡No debería haberme ido con Ruby y Weiss! ¡De esa manera mi clon sabrá lo aterrador que fue!" Gritó Naruto.

* * *

"Entonces ... ¿por qué nos sigues?" Weiss preguntó mientras ella y Ruby estaban siendo seguidas por el clon de Naruto. Después de que dos chicas salieron del edificio, un clon apareció de repente frente a ellas.

"Mi jefe dijo que estoy aquí porque quería mantener a las chicas a salvo". El clon dijo.

"No es necesario, pero puedes caminar con nosotros". Ruby sonrió.

"¡Oye! ¡Puedes hacer eso como si lo dejaras caminar con nosotros! ¡No dijiste que estábamos listos y no necesitábamos protección!" Weiss dijo.

El clon de Naruto simplemente se encoge de hombros y no tiene idea de por qué está aquí. "No sé. Tal vez ustedes, chicas, son unos amigos muy valiosos para él".

 _"¿Preciosos amigos?"_ Ruby pensó.

Hasta que llegaron lo que necesitan, una gran torre está justo frente a ellos. Es casi más alto que el otro edificio.

"Wow, eso es bastante grande". Dijo Naruto

"Deberías ver el que está en Atlas". Weiss sonrió

"Esa fue la primera ¿cierto?" Ruby preguntó.

"Correcto. Atlas desarrolló el sistema de transmisión intercontinental para permitir que los cuatro reinos se comuniquen entre sí. Fue su regalo para el mundo después de la gran guerra". Weiss dijo.

"Ooo mírame, mi nombre es Weiss, sé hechos, ¡y soy rico!" Ruby imitado

"No, Ruby. ¡Así!" Clone dijo mientras sostenía sus propias manos juntas con dos dedos. De repente hizo humo blanco alrededor de su cuerpo, bloqueando a Ruby y Weiss por no verlo. Cuando el humo se va, Naruto se va ... a Weiss?

Ruby y Weiss se sorprendieron con los ojos muy abiertos. Se transformó en Weiss, pero puede hacer cualquier cosa!

"¡Mira y aprende!" Weiss sonrió antes de hacer algunas posturas parándose en el banco, levantando el brazo como heroica. "¡Saludos, gente de Beacon! ¡Soy Weiss Schnee, conozco los mejores hechos y soy rico BIATCH!"

Ruby se rió tan fuerte cuando se dio la vuelta en el suelo y apuntó con su dedo al falso Weiss. Hizo maldiciones, pero es gracioso cómo actúa como Weiss.

"¡Ajajajaja! ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! ¡Eso es muy gracioso!"

"¡No seas una plaga!" Weiss se enfureció al ver que Weiss y Ruby hicieron una gran jugada. El falso Weiss regresó a Naruto (Clon).

"¡Ta-Dah!" El cantó.

"¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Deberías hacerle eso a Yang!" Ruby dijo

"Tu hermana me matará si hago esto". Naruto sonrió con satisfacción antes de comenzar a pensar que debería hacerle eso a Glynda.

"¡Enfoque chicos! ¡Enfoque! Estamos aquí para verificar los registros de Schnee".

"Lo sé, pero es muy divertido! ¡Oh, Naruto, vamos a tomar una foto juntos!" Ruby dijo mientras sacaba su pergamino, pero se volteó y saltó. Entonces, su pergamino vuela y rebota en el suelo.

El pergamino de Ruby se detuvo justo en frente de ... un pie hasta que alguien lo agarró y lo prestó al dueño.

"Has dejado esto". Una chica desconocida dijo con cabello corto color naranja.

"¿Centavo?" Ruby preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa. Ella no podía creer que fuera ella. La misma expresión para Naruto.

"Uhh ..."

"¿Dónde has estado? ¡No te hemos visto desde la noche en los muelles!" Ruby dijo.

"S-lo siento, creo que estás confundido". Penny dijo antes de tener hipo mientras arroja el pergamino a Ruby. "Uh, me tengo que ir". Ella giró y rápidamente se alejó de ellos.

"¡Espere!" Dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Weiss preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo". Ruby comenzó a perseguir a Penny. "¡Ve y haz tu llamada, me reuniré contigo más tarde!"

Naruto creó otro clon de sí mismo. "Me voy, también. Mi clon irá contigo, Weiss".

"¡Espera, yo ... maldito!" Weiss dijo antes de que Ruby y el clon Naruto se fueran tras Penny, pero otro clon se quedó junto a ella.

"Bien, ya que estoy aquí, vamos a entrar a la torre-¡Oh!" El clon cantó cuando sus pies fueron pisoteados por un poderoso zapato de tacón alto. Sí, es Weiss. ¡El que siempre quiso lastimar a Naruto cuando actuó como un idiota, pero no lo hizo mal!

"Vamonos." Weiss dijo.

 _"Dios ... qué chica tan aterrorizada ..."_ pensó Naruto.

* * *

"Penny, ¿dónde has estado? ¡Han pasado semanas!" Ruby dijo

"Has desaparecido antes de que llegara la policía. ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Naruto. Es extraño cómo Penny simplemente se escapó de él y Ruby. La rubia ya sabía que no era humana, pero ¿por qué esconderse y mentir?

"Parece haber un malentendido". Penny dijo mientras continuaba bajando las escaleras.

Ruby se deslizó sobre los rieles y saltó. "Penny, ¿está todo bien? ¡Por favor, detente!" Ella agarró el brazo de Penny para que dejara de caminar.

"Mira, no sé lo que está pasando, pero tienes que escucharme. Esos tipos con los que peleamos en los muelles, creemos que están tramando algo grande. Algo malo. Necesito que me digas qué le pasó a esa noche. Por favor. Como amigo ".

Eso golpeará el lugar. Penny tendrá que contarles porque los tenía como amigos. Ella miró a su alrededor.

"No es seguro contar aquí".

* * *

Después de que Ruby y el clon Naruto se fueron, Weiss y otro clon entraron a la torre transmisora. Tomaron el ascensor para subir al Transmit Center. El rubio fue admitido cuan grande es la habitación porque está tratando de no distraerse mientras sigue a Weiss.

El ascensor se detuvo y luego se abrió para ellos.

"Bienvenido al centro de transmisión Beacon Cross-Continental. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?" La computadora le hizo una pregunta a Weiss.

"Necesito hacer una llamada a la sede mundial de Schnee Company en Altas". Ella respondio.

"Absolutamente. Si pudiera dirigirse a la Terminal 3, le haré un parche".

"Gracias. Vamos, Naruto".

"Sí." Dijo Naruto.

Las dos personas caminan pasando por los estudiantes mientras usan la terminal para comunicarse con alguien. Una chica acaba de hablar con su madre en la terminal. Naruto estaba bastante impresionado de cómo la gente usaba la tecnología de esa manera.

"Entonces ... ¿qué haces cuando estás en tu terminal?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, hasta que ella me parcheó en mi Terminal, puedo ponerme en línea. Inserté con mi desplazamiento porque tenía información". Dijo Weiss mientras se sentaba en la silla antes de soltar su suspiro. Su suspiro hace que Naruto se preocupe.

"Weiss, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó.

"No es nada ... Ha pasado un tiempo desde que salí de mi casa". Ella dijo.

"Gracias por llamar al Atlas, oh, señorita Schnee. ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Y ese es tu novio?" La mujer pregunta mientras ve que el hombre rubio es el próximo derecho para Weiss.

"¡Yo!" Él saludó.

Weiss se sonrojó. "¡Él no es mi novio!" Gritó antes de que la gente la mirara a ella y a Naruto. Miró a la rubia y miró hacia atrás. Su aliento se liberó para mantener su temperatura baja. "Eso es ... Naruto Uzumaki. Es mi compañero de equipo".

"Es un placer conocerte, señor Uzumaki. Gracias por ser un buen amigo para ella. Señorita Schnee, ¿le gustaría que le haga un parche a su padre? Creo que su hermana Winter podría estar aquí también".

"No gracias, en realidad me preguntaba si podrías encontrar algunos archivos para mí. He compilado una lista corta". Dijo Weiss mientras sacaba su pergamino y lo insertaba en la computadora. Se escucha un pitido para la mujer en una computadora.

"Ya veo ... si no te importa ... ¿Qué puedo preguntar sobre esto?" Ella preguntó.

"Proyecto escolar." Weiss dijo

"Um, hay algunos documentos confidenciales en esta lista, señora".

"Bueno, entonces, me aseguraré de tratarlos con cuidado".

"Bien ... Muy bien. Los datos se transfieren a tu pergamino ahora".

"Maravilloso. Eso será todo entonces".

"¿Estás seguro de que no te gustaría que te pase el parche a tu padre antes de que te vayas?"

"Sí estoy seguro." Weiss dio la mejor sonrisa posible, pero no se sintió tan bien en su corazón.

"Bien, ten un buen día". La mujer dijo mientras la pantalla se apaga.

"No sabía que tenías una hermana". Naruto sorprendido, pero antes de que él vea la cara de Weiss está mostrando su expresión triste. Está callada y no se sorprende cuando escucha a un padre de la mujer en una computadora.

"Weiss ..." recordó Naruto la única vez que miró en su memoria. La sensación es frío, dolor y sufrimiento.

"Deja de mirarme así ... estoy bien. Tenemos los datos y salgamos de aquí". Weiss dijo mientras se ponía de pie después de agarrar el pergamino. Caminó hacia el ascensor e ignoró todo lo que hizo y su emoción.

"¡Espera, Weiss!" Naruto corrió detrás de Weiss en el ascensor antes de que la puerta se cerrara y cayera en el primer piso. Él sabía que había algo mal con ella.

"No es nada. No me molestes". Ella dijo

"Weiss, hay algo mal entre usted y su padre. Veo que no quería hablar con él cuando la mujer le preguntó". Dijo Naruto cuando el ascensor se detuvo. La puerta se abrió para ellos cuando Weiss rápidamente salió, ignorando a Naruto. Pero, él la persiguió cuando salieron del Transmit Center.

Weiss comenzó a enojarse con él por hacer preguntas. Sus dientes están apretados. "Esto no es asunto tuyo ... Solo déjame en paz".

"Sé lo que te está molestando. Estás frustrado porque no te gusta hablar con tu padre".

Ella se giró hacia él y gritó: "¡No quiero hablar de mi padre! ¡Porque lo odio! ¡De acuerdo!" Ella hizo que los ojos de Naruto se ensancharan con una expresión de sorpresa.

Weiss no puede creer que ella le gritara, rodeada de gente. Ellos están mirándolos. "Yo ..." Ella luchó por decirle algo a Naruto mientras sus piernas se retiraban por sí mismas.

"Weiss-" Naruto dio un paso adelante antes de alejarse corriendo de él. "¡Espere!" Él corrió tras ella.

Weiss se detuvo en el medio de la ciudad. Está respirando por sus carreras mientras mira por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Naruto esté allí. Fue duro que ella le gritara. Demasiado embarazoso para dejar que la gente los mire. Probablemente piensan que odian su actitud. Tal vez Naruto se enoje con ella.

"¡Weiss, espera! ¿Por qué estás corriendo?" Weiss escandalizado por el terror. Esto será malo si la encuentra de nuevo.

Es hora de escapar, pero Naruto la agarró del brazo.

"Weiss, solo dime qué está pasando. ¿Cuál es tu relación entre tú y tu padre? Quizás no lo sepa, pero sé que no te gusta tu padre porque hay algo que no te gusta cómo lo hace". Preguntó Naruto antes de sentir que su brazo temblaba de miedo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio que las lágrimas de Weiss caían de sus ojos. Sus lágrimas ... lágrimas de tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento. Él sabe que ella no tenía la intención de hacer eso.

"Por qué…?"

La rubia que hizo una pregunta la mira.

"¿Por qué me perseguiste? ¿Por qué te comportas tan amable conmigo? Te grité ... justo en frente de un pueblo. Me miraron porque era una persona fría. ¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó.

"Porque me importan mis compañeros de equipo. Eres mi compañero de equipo y mi amigo". Dijo Naruto mientras Weiss lo miraba mientras continuaba. "Cuando te miré a los ojos, no tienes amigo, ni amor, ni soledad ... He vivido con eso. Créanme, lo sé".

Las lágrimas de Weiss estaban fluyendo ahora. Sus ojos miran a los ojos. Esos ojos le recordaban su dolorosa infancia. Naruto era como ella.

Luego, hay un flashback de cómo Naruto le contó a Weiss y a los demás sobre la historia de un niño.

 _"Recuerdo una vez ... había un bebé nacido llorando por padres moribundos, pero dieron la calidez de palabras y lograron detener el grito antes de que fallecieran. En ese momento, la gente comenzó a tratar a un niño huérfano como nadie"._

Esas palabras ... le duele. ¿Qué pasa si ese niño es él?

"Lo siento, Naruto. Lo siento mucho". Weiss se disculpó cuando su mano giró y sostuvo su mano. Esto se siente cálido. Ella quiere que mantenga la mano caliente.

"Está bien, Weiss. Me acostumbré". Naruto sonrió mientras usaba sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas de ella. "Y no llores porque eres demasiado lindo cuando hiciste tu cara así, ttabayo".

Weiss no pudo evitarlo, pero tuvo que sonreír y se sonrojó. Su ritmo cardíaco es demasiado rápido. "Uhh ... Naruto ... Sabes que la gente nos está mirando".

"¡Oh!" Naruto se sorprendió cuando soltó su mano y se alejó de ella. Sus mejillas son rojas. "Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que la gente nos estaba mirando ... Jajaja".

La heredera de cabello blanco se rió de lo idiota que era. A ella le gusta su personalidad. "Tal vez deberías cuidarte la próxima vez, idiota".

"Sí ... puedes decir eso". Antes de que su pergamino comenzara a emitir un pitido, él lo sacó de su bolsillo.

"¡Todos! Si pueden oírme, necesitamos volver"

"¡AYUDA!"

Las voces ... Son Blake y Sun. Parece que tienen problemas y encontraron una situación interesante.

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos". Dijo Naruto.

"Sí, será mejor darse prisa". Weiss dijo.


	21. Capitulo 21

"Desearía poder ayudarlos, pero no sé nada de esos hombres". Penny caminó con sus amigos, Naruto y Ruby en la acera.

"Ya veo" Dijo Naruto. Fue una gran idea, pero pensé que Penny sabía algo.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasó esa noche? ¿Estuvieron todos juntos y luego simplemente desaparecieron? ¿Fuiste secuestrado?" Ruby preguntó

"¡Oh, no, nada de eso!" Penny dijo.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde fuiste? ¿Acabo de ver que estás en el auto negro y sin marchamos sin decir adiós? ¿Hiciste algo malo? ¿Estás en problemas?" Preguntó Naruto con miradas sospechosas. Él le dice algo a Penny.

"Nunca antes había estado en otro reino. Mi padre me pidió que no me asustara mucho, pero que tengo que entenderlo, mi padre me quiere mucho. Penny dijo.

Ruby puso los ojos en blanco y se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Ella tenía ese tipo de padre. "Créanme, sé la sensación".

"¿Cómo es que no nos lo dijiste? Déjame saber que estabas bien". Dijo Naruto.

"Me pidieron que no hablara contigo. O Weiss ... o Blake ... o Yang. Alguien realmente".

"¿Fue tu padre tan molesto?" Preguntó.

"No, no era mi padre. Era ..." Penny iba a decir antes de que un hablante de hombre la interrumpiera. Las tres personas se detuvieron en el borde del edificio

Vieron que un grupo de gente estaba mirando el holograma de una persona. Hay seis robots parados frente a los cargamentos. Son un poco viejos ...

"Ese es James Ironwood". Naruto sorprendido

 **"Vamos a escuchar". Kurama dijo**

"El AK130 ha sido un modelo de seguridad estándar de Remanente durante varios años. ¿Ha estado un buen trabajo? ¿No está de acuerdo? Pero, el reino de Atlas es un reino de innovación. bueno, eso no es lo suficientemente bueno, ¿verdad?

Los pequeños cargamentos se abrieron y presentan el nuevo robot tecnológico. La apariencia es casi como un humano Tiene una armadura blanca con una pantalla negra en su casco o cara.

"¡Presentando al Caballero de Atenas 200!" James anunció que los nuevos robots patearon a los viejos. Entonces, la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

"Más inteligente, elegante, y ciertamente ... un poco menos aterrador". El hecho antes de que sus robots comenzaran a hacer plantea graciosas. "Sí, el Ejército Altesiano siempre ha apoyado la idea de sacar los hombres de los peligros del campo de batalla. toque humano "

"Ruby ... Naruto ..." dijo Penny mientras daba un paso atrás antes de que Naruto la mirara.

"Que pasa-"

"Entonces ... las mejores preguntas de nuestro reino, en cooperación con Schnee Dust Company se enorgullecen en presentar ... ¡El Paladín Atleisan!" James llamó antes de desaparecer en un holograma, luego llegó a robot grande. Un gran robot con dos armas grandes.

"Maldición ... eso es grande". Dijo Naruto

"Chicos ... Tal vez deberíamos ir a otro lado ..." dijo Penny.

Naruto se preguntó por qué ella dijo eso, pero descubrió por qué. Dos guardias estaban mirándolos. No ellos ... ¡Penny porque se está escapando! Entonces, Naruto y Ruby vieron a dos guardias persiguiéndolos. Entonces, tienes que aguantar y perseguir un Penique antes de que los guardias puedan atraparla.

Naruto y sus amigos corrieron entre los dos edificios, pero dos guardias les están alcanzando. Necesitan crear una distracción como bloquear su camino. Hay una pila de cajas. Tal vez podría funcionar en ellos.

"¡Ruby, agarra a Penny! ¡Los distraeré!" Llamó Naruto.

"¡Bueno!" Ruby dijo mientras corría delante de él.

Naruto sacó su Kunai y cortó las cajas para hacerlo caer. De esa manera puede bloquear el camino de los guardias para que puedan escapar lejos de ellos. El hombre rubio se rió entre dientes porque lo hizo, pero oyó un choque automovilístico. Esa dirección ... es a lo que se dirigen Ruby y Penny.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo mientras corría detrás de dos chicas que formaron parte del accidente. Con suerte, no se lastimaron por eso. Lo logró, pero vio un camión. Se detuvo un camión y Ruby se paró en otra acera, pero Penny ...

Ella está frente a la camioneta y sostiene el parachoques con sus manos desnudas. ¿Lo que pasó aquí? Hay personas enloquecidas en este lugar. Hablando y murmurando sobre eso. Una chica de cabello anaranjado salvó a una chica pelirroja del camión. Parece que están hablando de Penny y Ruby.

"¿Centavo?" Preguntó Naruto hasta que Penny comenzó a correr y pasó junto a Ruby. Él fue a Ruby y le dice qué está pasando. Ruby le explicó lo que sucedió en esta situación.

Usó su Semblance de velocidad para escapar y salvar a Penny, pero se tropezó o perdió el foco. Ella tropezó en el camino y luego un camión iba a golpearla. Penny la empujó fuera de la carretera y sostuvo la camioneta.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, eso es todo. Pero estoy preocupado por Penny". Ruby dijo

Naruto asintió cuando él y Ruby comenzaron a correr detrás de Penny.

"Penny, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás corriendo? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"No puedo. ¡Todo está bien! * Hipo *" Penny cantó. "No quiero hablar de eso, hipo". Ella volvió a tener hipo, y es extraño cómo mintió así.

"Penny si puedes decirme qué-" dijo Ruby.

"Rubí." Naruto la interrumpió levantando su mano. Es hora. "Penny, no hay necesidad de esconderse de nosotros. Creo que es hora de que nos digas la verdad".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?" Ruby confundido. Ella no sabía nada sobre esto.

Penny se tragó mientras abría sus manos para mostrarles sus manos. "Ruby ... No soy una chica real ..."

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron con sorpresa. Vio las manos de Penny rasgarse la piel y son de metal.

"Nacen la mayoría de las chicas, pero yo fui creado. Soy la primera persona sintética del mundo capaz de generar un aura. No soy real". Penny frunció el ceño.

"Por supuesto que lo eres" Ruby dijo mientras Penny la miraba. "No eres como esos androides".

"Ella está en lo correcto". Dijo Naruto mientras sostenía las manos de Penny. "Eres real porque tienes un corazón y un alma. No importa lo que seas. Siempre seremos tus amigos".

"Ruby. Naruto-" Ella jadeó cuando sus propias manos comenzaron a regenerarlo. No era ella. Fue Naruto.

Él está sanando sus manos. Penny miró debajo y vio que sus manos eran doradas. Está brillante y llameante. Ruby parecía asombrada por ver esto.

"Aquí tienes". Naruto terminó su poder de curación para ella. "Se ve bien y nuevo".

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Ruby preguntó.

"Curación" Naruto sonrió.

Penny lo escaneó rápidamente. Su aura es pura, hermosa y fuerte. Es oro como un sol. "Gracias" Ella sonrió y prometió guardar el secreto para Naruto porque ella sabe.

"De nada." Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía. Estaba contento de poder ayudar a un Penny. Ella no es como ese androide. Ella tenía un buen corazón y alma en ella. Muy impresionante cómo se ve y se construyó por su padre.

"¿Tu padre te construyó todo solo?" Ruby preguntó.

"Bueno, casi, tuvo algo de ayuda del Sr. Ironwood". Penny dijo.

"Debe haber trabajado tan duro para edificar. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Naruto fue apretada por Penny mientras sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo. Eso sí llama un abrazo, pero pronto te enamorarás.

"¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Eres lo mejor que alguien podría tener!" Penny gritó felizmente.

"Uhh ... Penny ... estás matando-"

* ¡Grieta! *

...

Uh ho ...

Ruby y Penny solo escucharon un hueso roto por Naruto. Parece que él es ...

"Mierda ..." dijo Naruto antes de morir.

Entonces, la fiesta emocionante ha terminado. Penny y Ruby mirando el humo que murió allí.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Lo maté! ¡Me volvió criminal!" Penny gritó.

"Cálmate, Penny. ¡Creo que es una clon! No tengas miedo, el único es un otro lado". Ruby sonrió torpemente. Ella también sufrió un ataque cardíaco. Alegre, él es un clon.

* * *

 **En algún otro lugar ...**

Una motocicleta amarilla giró hacia la derecha y se detuvo en la acera. Yang apagó el motor y pisó el soporte. Ella saca su casco tan bien como Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿crees que mi motocicleta?" Preguntó mientras el rostro de Naruto estaba pálido como el blanco.

Su cabello está desordenado porque la velocidad del vehículo hace que su cabello se vuelva loco. Él no respondió nada, pero solo asintió.

"Qué gato tan aterrador". Yang soltó una risita.

Naruto estaba enojado, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle. Es lindo cuando ella soltó una risita. Bajó el brazo en el aire cuando la arena desapareció y Neptuno cayó.

"Ay…"

"Mi error." Dijo Naruto mientras se volvía hacia Yang. "Oye, esta es mi primera vez para montar esto. Nunca tuve eso antes".

"Tal vez, necesitas aprender sobre el nuevo vehículo tecnológico. Puedo enseñarte a conducir Bumblebee". Ella dijo.

"La próxima vez." Dijo Naruto mientras él y Yang bajaban de la motocicleta. Luego, comenzaron a caminar por la acera para buscar un lugar que tuviera información.

"¿Entonces adónde vamos?"

'Estamos cerca. Mi amigo tiene razón aquí. "Yang señaló con el dedo el edificio con una luz roja adentro. El letrero de la luz roja dice" Junior's Club ".

"Esos muchachos ..." Naruto sonaba sospechoso al ver a dos hombres con traje negro. Él conoce su traje antes. De vuelta en la ciudad ... donde conoció a Ruby y ...

"Son muy tímidos. Estoy seguro de que me conocen antes". Yang dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el edificio del club. Los dos hombres en un traje negro la vieron y corrieron dentro del club. "Ver. Te dije que me conocen y son tímidos".

"Bien ..." dijo Naruto.

"Uhh ... todavía estoy aquí, sabes". Neptuno dijo.

El grupo de tres se detuvo en la gran puerta. Intentaron abrirlo, pero alguien lo está reteniendo dentro del edificio. Parece que esos hombres realmente no quieren que la chica rubia venga aquí.

"Tengo esto." Yang sonrió con satisfacción mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la golpeó con su Ember Celica. Arrancó la puerta para abrir con un disparo. Desde que se abrió la puerta, es hora de entrar.

Dentro del Junior's Club, es una fiesta. Una especie de fiesta disco y un sonido de música como DJ. Allá atrás, un chico está tocando el disco de DJ. Bastante impresionado y grande.

"¿Adivina quién de regreso?" Yang anunció a todos mientras ella sonreía, pero un montón de armas la señalaron. Eso no funcionó bien para saludarlos.

Yang iba a luchar contra ellos, pero la gran arena simplemente los golpeó. Ella se giró sobre su espalda y luego vio a Naruto. Usó el poder de la arena para ayudarla con ellos.

"Nadie lastima a sus compañeros de equipo o los aplastaré". Él dijo.

Yang está sorprendido, pero sonrió. "Gracias."

"¡Detente, detente! ¡Nadie dispara!" Gritó un hombre alto que venía por ellos. Es un hombre alto y viste un chaleco negro sobre una camisa de vestir blanca. Su cabello es negro y corto junto con una barba a juego.

"Ese es el." Yang susurró.

"Blondie. Estás aquí. ¿Por qué?" Junior preguntó.

"Todavía me debes un trago". Yang dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba al bar. Naruto solo la siguió.

"Whoa, qué mujer". Neptune dijo mientras miraba a Yang cuán rudo ella es. Luego, mira a dos gemelas. "Cenar".

"Hmph. Lo que sea".

-Unos minutos más tarde-

Junior dejó el vaso de la taza después de beber. "¡I don't know!"

"¿Cómo puedes no saber sabre?" Yang lo miró.

"No he hablado con Torchwick. Ni siquiera he visto desde la primera vez que entraste aquí Pagó por adelantado, le presté mis hombres y ninguno de ellos regresó".

Neptuno se precipitó en esta parte de la nada. "Entonces, ¿dónde fueron?"

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es estúpida es esa? ¡Nunca regresaron! ¿Quién es?" Junior preguntó.

"En realidad, tú fuiste quien golpeó esa noche de la que me hablas. Un tipo que contrató a tus hombres. Estaban en la tienda para el polvo. No dinero. ¿Alguna bomba?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Sí, nos atacaron a mí ya mis amigos primero. Así que los atacamos. ¿Alguna bomba por qué está robando el polvo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No sé. Él nunca me contó esto. Escucha, no firmé para esto. Stealing Dust no era mi tipo".

Naruto dio un suspiro de decepción. Este hombre no es bueno para tener eso. "Vamos chicos".

"¿Cualquier pista?" Neptuno preguntó.

"No lo sé. Supongamos que Torchwich no está tan feliz con ellos. Nuestro mejor objetivo es White Fang. Blake y Sun son nuestra única esperanza para entrar a la base ..." El brazo de Naruto fue atrapado por alguien sin alertar a esos dos.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto. White Fang es nuestra mejor opción para buscar una pista. Me preguntaba cuál era su objetivo". Yang dijo mientras se daba vuelta y no veía a Naruto aquí con ellos. Miró a su alrededor hasta que vio ... dos chicas estaban sosteniendo los brazos de Naruto. Él estaba parado entre ellos.

"Entonces fuiste tú quien atacó a nuestros hombres. No fue tan agradable, sino fuerte". Melanie dijo, la niña vestida de blanco.

"Bueno, solo soy un Huntsman que pasa". Dijo Naruto mientras dos chicas se reían.

"¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Podemos tomar tragos juntos". Dijo Miltia, vestida de rojo.

Yang comenzó a ruborizarse y ponerse celosa. "Oye-"

"Vamos. Quédate con nosotros por un minuto. Esto no tardará mucho". Melanie dijo.

Ahora, Yang está empezando a enojarse más que eso. Un color rojo de tomates apareció en sus mejillas. Esas chicas ... están jugando con ella. Finge que intentan robarle a Naruto.

"¿Yang ...?" Neptune preguntó con un sudor mientras temía por su ira. Ella va a destruir todo-

"Aprecio tu oferta, pero estoy en mi tarea con mis amigos". Justo en el momento adecuado cuando Naruto dijo eso, la ira de Yang se fue y enfrió su llama.

"Aww ... qué decepcionante". Dos chicas dijeron.

Naruto sonrió, pero su brazo fue empujado por Yang para alejarse. Cuando la miró, su cara es roja, súper roja. "¿Yang?"

Ella no le respondió mientras lo sacaba del club. Fue entonces cuando ella se desató hacia él. "¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Él confundió.

"¿Por qué estás hablando de esas chicas? ¡Son malas ... y enemigas!"

"Simplemente querían hablar conmigo. ¿Hay algún problema?"

"N-No, simplemente no quiero que mi compañero de equipo tenga un extraño. Eso significa que tú. ¡Estúpido!" Dijo Yang mientras se alejaba y cruzaba los brazos. Mostró su enojo hacia él.

"Yang, ¿estás ... celoso?" Preguntó Naruto.

Yang se pone rojo aún más rojo antes de gritar: "¡No!" Su grito gritó en la calle mientras ella jadeaba. Se cubrió la boca con las manos. Eso fue muy embarazoso.

 _"Entonces, ella está celosa"._ Pensó Naruto mientras se reía de lo linda que era. "Sabes, no puedes ocultar tus mentiras porque tenía una habilidad que puede expresar tu expresión o sentimiento".

"¿De Verdad?" Yang preguntó con un sonrojo. Maldita sea ... ella no sabía que podía hacer eso.

"Pero ... no voy a contar tus sentimientos en la calle. Te hagas sentir vergüenza. Yang, lo siento por no ser un buen tipo allá y no ser prudente. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez".

"Sí, es mejor ..." Yang todavía está de mal humor por su parte. Se siente mejor cuando se disculpó. Ahora, ella lo perdona.

"Oh querido. Todavía tienes tu cara de queja. Me hace decir lo siento de nuevo". Naruto se disculpó nuevamente. Su cara gruñona es muy linda.

"Pedir perdón por las veces es suficiente para mí. Te perdono". Yang dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Montones de estrellas en el espacio, parpadeando en sus recuerdos. "Oye ... Naruto".

"¿Qué es?"

"Tu madre ... ¿cómo es ella?"

"Mi madre ... es un corazón bonito, fuerte y una mujer obstinada, lo que puede decirse que dijese que definitivamente puedo golpear a alguien si alguien habla una mierda sobre su pelo rojo". Red Hot-Blooded ".

"Eso es lindo. ¿Vives con tus padres?"

"No ... murieron antes de que naciera ... Nunca llegué a conocer a mis padres, pero me amaron y me hicieron un gran sacrificio por mí para mantenerme a salvo".

Yang se detuvo en estado de shock cuando se enteró. Sus padres están muertos porque lo protegieron. Esa es una historia horrible Le rompe el corazón

"Después de eso, me convertí en un niño huérfano. La gente me dijo que nadie lo tenía". Narración al pasar por Yang. Su mano solo lo agarró del brazo.

"Eso es suficiente ..." Yang frunció el ceño.

"Yang"

"Lo siento ... por ser una niña consentida. Lo siento mucho por tus padres y tu infancia.

"Yang ... está bien. No tengo porque me disculparon por mí. No estaba solo cuando encontré a mis viejos amigos. Ellos fueron los que me sacaron de mi oscuridad".

"Eso es bueno". Ella estaba contenta de que no era solitario. Esa infancia es muy triste. Ella no sabía que eso podía lastimar su corazón y su corazón.

Sus padres ... no lo abandonaron. Ellos sacrificaron su vida para salvar a Naruto. Arriesgó su vida. Es la cosa más valiente que se haya escuchado que lo hizo por él.

Yang desea tener una madre como la suya. "Tu madre se preocupa por ti ... me alegro ..." Su única lágrima se cayó.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Naruto conmocionado.

"Estoy bien ... ojalá tenga una buena madre como tú". Yang se quedó sin aliento cuando su mano fue sostenida por su mano. Su cara es roja. Iba a desmayarse, pero esta sensación de su mano ... es áspera y cálida.

"Estoy aquí para ti. No tienes que contarme sobre tu historia, pero sí estás deprimido, estoy aquí para ti. Siempre aquí a tu lado". Dijo Naruto.

"Naruto ..." Yang se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a sostener su mano y lo miró. Sus ojos se encontraron. Los ojos azules se encuentran con los ojos de Lila. Casi como el romance.

"Oye, Naruto ..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo d-dat-"

 *** Beep Beep *** Hay un anillo del teléfono del bolsillo de Naruto. Cogió su pergamino y vio el nombre de Blake.

"¡Todos! Si puedes oírme, necesitamos volver"

Yang agarró su pergamino y la leyó. "¡¿Dónde están chicos ?!" Luego, vio a dos personas corriendo por la calle mientras el robot gigante perseguía.

"¡AYUDA!" Ese fue el grito de Sol en busca de ayuda.

"¡Son ellos!" Naruto conmocionado.

"Lo tengo, Espera!" Yang se movió sobre su equipo de motocicleta mientras gira y persigue al robot gigante.

* * *

En la carretera, Blake y Sun saltaron de la carretera. Aterrizó perfectamente en la parte superior de los autos mientras conducía. Sin embargo, el malo es un robot gigante aterrizado en el camino desde el salto. Persiguió a esos dos Fauno.

"Esto no es bueno ..." dijo Blake.

"¿Dónde está nuestra copia de seguridad?" Sol gritó.

* ¡Vroom! * Naruto y Yang llegaron a un tiempo para ayudar mientras conducían una motocicleta en una carretera.

"¡¿Qué fue eso ?!" Yang vio el robot por primera vez.

"Atleisan Paladín, la nueva tecnología de Atlas que protegerá las personas". Naruto obtuvo esa información de su clon. Lo divertido que también escuchó es que su clon acaba de morir por el abrazo de Penny. Sí ... las costillas quedaron aplastadas por su duro baúl de metal.

"Bien, gracias por la información, ¡entrante!" Yang gritó cuando vio que Atleisan Paladín arrojaba autos. Ella mueve su motocicleta a derecha y izquierda para esquivar los autos. "¡Tenemos que frenarlo!"

"¡Estoy en ello!" Naruto comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras comenzaba a sacar su arma de su espalda. Cambió su modo de cuchilla al modo pistola. Con esto, su chakra aumentó sus piernas para impulsar el salto.

Se lanzó y aterrizó en el hombro del robot, comenzó a disparar a su pierna primero. Pero, el cuerpo lo está sacudiendo para deshacerse de él.

"¡Naruto!" Blake temió que se caiga del robot.

"¡Naruto, espera!" Sol aplaudió y convocó a dos clones de sí mismo. Dos clones cargan contra el robot mientras que saltan sobre los autos. Lo golpean y explotan contra él.

Iba a cargar como lo hizo, pero fue golpeado por el brazo del robot. Él se cayó de la carretera.

"¡Sol!" Gritó Naruto.

"¡Chicos, estoy en posición!" Weiss habló mientras aterrizaba en el camino del medio de sus saltos. Esta dirección es hacia donde se dirige Paladín.

Ella apuñaló a Myrtenaster en el suelo y creó el piso de hielo. El piso de hielo hizo que el Paladín se caiga de la carretera cuando pisó.

Naruto saltó del hombro del Paladín pateándolo. "Maldita sea, Weiss ... ella realmente me odia". Se suda arrojado mientras está en el suelo. Luego, sus compañeros llegaron a un tiempo antes de que Paladín se levantara.

Ahora, esta es una batalla de cinco en uno. Cinco cazadores contra Robot.

"¡Quemadura por congelamiento!" Ruby llamó mientras ella y dos personas salieron hacia atrás para Weiss realizara sus movimientos. Lo apuñaló en el suelo para hacer un piso de hielo de nuevo. Pero, Yang está en el aire y listo para disparar.

Al disparar sus balas, al piso de hielo. Creando humo alrededor de la niebla en este lugar. La niebla ciega el ataque del Paladín.

Mientras Paladín atrapado en la niebla, el gemelo de cuchillas se balanceaba en su pierna. Naruto y Blake están corriendo a través de él mientras golpean la pierna, pero están esquivando la explosión.

Uno de una explosión atrapó a Blake y la hizo caerse. Luego, Weiss y Ruby se detuvieron en el suelo, apuntando con su arma hacia el robot mientras que Weiss's Glyph estaba allí.

"¡Flor de hielo!" Ruby llamó al ataque de su equipo cuando comenzó a disparar con su modo de francotirador. Con Glyph, la bala se combina con ella y entró en bala de hielo.

Cuando la bala alcanza un Paladín, el hielo simplemente la libera y se acumula en una especie de punta de hielo que puede ralentizarla. El Paladín no se puede viajar con este hielo.

"¡Yang, hagámoslo!" Dijo Naruto mientras Yang sonrió. Ambos cargaron juntos.

El hombre rubio cruzó los dedos para duplicar. Ahora, hay cinco de él. Se deslizaron por el suelo y el superior pateó al robot en el aire.

Naruto y Yang saltaron sobre sus propios clones para lanzarlos en el aire. Giraron rodando y liberando sus piernas en el aire.

"Twin Dragon Barrage!" Gritaron cuando ellos cayeron sobre el Paladín. El robot cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos. Entonces, una persona acaba de pasar de ...

¡Bote! El que está en el Paladín Atleisan ... ¡es Roman Torchwick!

"¡Acabo de limpiar esto!" Dijo mientras comenzaba a mirar al grupo de los cinco. Una explosión de los guanteletes de Yang fue disparada contra él hasta que una niña llegó a tiempo.

Ella bloqueó la explosión con su paraguas.

Una niña viste una chaqueta blanca con un interior rosa, pantalones marrones y botas negras y blancas con tacones muy altos. Su cabello es rosado y marrón como medio color. Los ojos se combinan como su cabello.

"Niños. Reina de Hielo".

"¡Oye!"

"Siempre es un placer. Neo, si quieres". Roman dijo que su compañero Neo les hizo una reverencia.

Un Yang no le gusta, por qué entró en su modo de ira y se lanzó hacia ellos. Alzando su puño mientras los golpea, pero ella los rompió en los vasos.

Ella los busca y vio que están en el mamparo. Se fue volando y escapó.

"Así que supongo que consiguió un nuevo secuaz". Yang comentó.

"Mejor que ellos". Dijo Naruto.

"Sí, supongo que ella hizo nuestros aviones ... ¿Desmoronarse?" Weiss Bromeó cuando Ruby y Naruto comenzaron a reírse de ella.

"No simplemente no". Blake se alejó.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero tú lo haces!" Weiss habló con Yang.

"Hay un momento y un lugar para las bromas".

"¿No fue esto?"

"No, simplemente no fue muy bueno". Yang comenzó a irse de este lugar.

"¡Al menos lo estoy intentando!" Weiss dijo.

"Oye, ¿dónde está Sun y Neptune?" Ruby preguntó mientras Naruto y Yang se detenían al mismo tiempo. Se mira por un segundo, tratando de recordar.

"Oh, mierda ..." Dijeron.

* * *

"¡Naruto, Yang! ¡¿Dónde estás ?!" Neptuno gritó mientras caminaba por la acera y se perdió en la ciudad. Se quedó atrás ... porque condujeron y lo dejaron sin darse cuenta.

"¡Cállate, joven!" La anciana gritó enojada.

"¡Lo siento!" Neptuno dijo antes de ver un pequeño restaurante Casi como la versión de carruaje.

"¿Neptuno?" Sol había dormido mientras tenía fideos en su boca. "¿Que Paso?"

"No quieres saber ..."

"Ramen?"

"Si."


	22. Capitulo 22

"¡Woohoo ...! ¡Pirra, buen trabajo! ¡Les pateaste el culo!" Gritó Naruto mientras se sentaba en el asiento del estadio, viendo su victoria. Ella ganó contra el Equipo CRDL.

Él había visto sus peleas y lucha contra ellos. Todo el equipo Fue increíble cómo ella los maneja sola. Ella estaba invicta. Eso les enseña a los agresores una gran cosa.

"Naruto". Pyrrha murmuró con un sonrojo, la primera vez que escuchó sus vítores. Estaba tan avergonzada, pero lo admitió en ... forma oculta.

"Y ese es el partido". Glynda habló mientras entraba a la arena.

Cardin está acostado y emocionado porque recibió un puñetazo de Pyrrha. "Tiro de suerte ..."

"Bien hecho señorita Nikos. No debería tener problemas para clasificarse para el torneo".

"Gracias profesor" Pyrrha dijo antes de escuchar que Naruto estaba animando de nuevo.

"¡Sí! ¡Oíste eso! Está calificando-"

"¡Silencio, señor Uzumaki! ¿Te atreves con el dolor por su cerebro? No quiere saber, ¿verdad?" Glynda le lanzó a Naruto una mirada.

"Sí, Baa-chan". Dijo Naruto sudando mientras se recostaba y cerraba la boca, pero vio que Glynda aún lo miraba. "¿What?"

"Dicho eso ... una vez más ... Haré que te arrepientas".

"¡Sí, profesor!"

Pyrrha se rió de él como Naruto escuchaba y tenía miedo del profesor Glynda. Él es tan idiota y tonto. A él siempre le gustó eso.

"Está bien, ahora sé que es un acto difícil de seguir, pero tengo tiempo para un combate más combate. ¿Algún voluntario?" Huntress preguntó mientras miraba a los estudiantes.

Naruto planea tener una pelea de entrenamiento con Ruby. Él le hizo una promesa. Su mano está levantando, pero tarde cuando un hombre con cabello gris es la mano.

"¡Lo haré!" Él dijo.

Glynda presionó sus lentes. "Mercury is it? Very well. Vamos a encontrarte un oponente".

"En realidad, quiero pelear ..." dijo Mercury mientras comenzaba a señalar a Pyrrha. "su"

"¿Yo?" Ella sorprendió.

"Me temo que la señorita Mikos acaba de terminar un partido, te recomendaría que elijas a otro compañero".

"¡No! Está bien. Me complazco complacerlo". Dijo Pyrrha.

Naruto miró a Mercurio con sospecha mientras caminaba hacia la arena. Este sentimiento ... se sentía que lo estaba diciendo que cuidara de él y Pyrrha era un objetivo. Esa mujer ... Cinder del otro día. Su presencia es fría y malvada.

¿Por qué están ellos aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Mercurio caminó en la arena y movió su posición a una posición de combate. Él estaba preparado para Pirra.

"Oh ... alguien que quería desafiar con una chica invisible". Yang sonrió.

"Me preguntaba quién iba a ganar". Ruby preguntó.

Naruto estaba sosteniendo un kunai que tenía escondido en su bolsillo. Se estaba preparando para proteger a Pirra de Mercurio. Su sangre se calienta.

"Cálmate, Naruto. No quieres exponer nada aquí". Kurama dijo

"¿Y si él la mató? No puedo pararme y ver cómo va la batalla". Dijo Naruto.

"Sabemos que te preocupas por Pyrrha y todos. Solo ten fe en ella. Es una gran luchadora y puede manejarlo. Recuerda, eres Selejante es Polaris. Puede defenderse". Matatabi dijo.

"Sé que ... solo estoy siendo prudente. No dejo que mis amigos mueran".

"Listo ... ¡comienza!" Glynda bajó su paso mientras comenzaba la batalla.

Mercurio dio un paso y hizo su primer ataque. Giró su pierna hacia Pirra, pero ella la bloqueó con su escudo. Contraatacó su pierna con una balanza a Miló. Sin embargo, se recuperó de su terreno.

Él se movió hacia atrás, alejándose de ella antes ... Pyrrha hizo su movimiento. Ella cargó contra él mientras le lanzaba su lanza. Mercurio usó su patada para defenderse de su ataque. Sus botas golpean a Miló mientras hace su defensa.

Naruto y su equipo se sorprendieron de cómo Mercury maneja a Pyrrha con sus piernas. Su técnica de patear fue increíble. Cuando nos lo usamos antes. Le queda bien.

Mercurio dio múltiples patadas al escudo de Pirra mientras ella lo defendía. Lanza su lanza en el aire mientras que bloquea sus patadas con su brazo. Dañando su brazo ella no lo hizo. Ella agarró su lanza y hirió el ataque, pero no funcionó bien.

El hombre de pelo gris desvió su lanza en el suelo. Él sonrió por ver su arma caer. Sus patadas se balancearon hacia un lado.

Sin embargo, Pyrrha se agachó un poco y usó su Polaris Semblance para mover su bota. Su patada oscilante ha fallado ya que está en el suelo. Mercurio sonrió y la hizo moverse en su mente. Hasta que, Pyrrha lo atacó por la espalda. Ella lo estrelló con su escudo, pero pateó su escudo y disparó desde sus botas. Lo hizo retroceder.

Pyrrha cargó hacia él, sosteniendo su arma apretada. Ella está peleando con él en serio ahora.

"Perdí".

Ella jadeó cuando dejó de correr y pasó a Mercury. Ella estaba confundida Él ni siquiera lo intentó. "¿Tú ... ni siquiera quieres probar?"

"¿Cuál es el punto? Eres un luchador de renombre mundial, es decir, Estamos separados por leguas". Mercurio dijo.

"No lo intento. Él es la probabilidad, pero ¿por qué?" Pensó Naruto mientras su mano se movía fuera del bolsillo.

"La próxima vez querrás pensar un poco más antes de elegir un oponente". Glynda dijo.

"Me aseguró de hacer eso". Mercurio dijo.

El combate de sparring ha terminado. Ruby bajó la cabeza porque no tenía oportunidad de entrenar con Naruto. Ella realmente quiere, pero lo recordará.

"La próxima vez, Ruby. Lo prometo". Naruto sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Bueno"

Pyrrha respiró profundamente de su pecho. Fue una batalla difícil. Mercurio es un buen luchador. Su habilidad para patear es increíble. Sin su arma, no se había perdido, pero no sabe por qué pierde.

"¡Pyrrha!" Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto.

"Oye".

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó.

"¿Eh? ¿Listo para qué?"

"No recuerdas. La semana pasada, querías salir conmigo".

Pyrrha jadeó cuando sus mejillas estaban rojas y lo grabaron. Ella lo hizo y casi lo olvida. Todavía recuerda eso ...

"¿Es mañana?" Ella preguntó.

"En realidad, es hoy".

"¿¡What!?" Pale Pyrrha entró en pánico en su mente. ¡Hoy! ¡Santo cielo! "¡Yo ... ¡volveré!" Ella salió de la arena y lo dejó atrás.

"¡Estaré esperando!" Dijo Naruto.

* * *

Pyrrha entró corriendo a la habitación y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza. Ella condujo su cuerpo contra la respiración pesada y fuerte. Su cara es tan roja. Su cita ... es hoy! ¡Ella casi se olvidó de eso! Ella le dijo a Naruto! Él lo recordó.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune preguntó mientras estaba sentado en su cama. Ren y Nora también están en la habitación. No tienen idea de lo que está pasando con su compañera de equipo Pyrrha.

"¡Chicos, necesito ayuda! Necesito tu consejo! III-" Hablaba demasiado rápido como un niño pequeño. Sus compañeros de equipo no entienden lo que ella dice.

"¡Guau, Pirra! Cálmate y respira profundo". Agradeció a Nora, ya que ella es capaz de calmarla, para que pueda hablar normalmente. Pyrrha respira profundamente lentamente en su pecho. Dejando salir su aire.

"¿Así que qué es lo?" Ren preguntó.

"Chicos, Naruto ... y yo salimos juntos ... hoy ..." dijo Pyrrha con cara roja.

"Oh, bien ... ¡espera! ¿Qué?! ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?" Jaune conmocionado.

"La semana pasada, el pedí que saliera conmigo. Ahora es hoy. ¿Cómos ayudarme?" Ella preguntó.

"Hombre ..." dijo Jaune. Él quería ayudarla, pero no tan bueno en la experiencia de la niña.

"¡Puedo ayudar! ¡Solo déjamelo!" Nora dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ren acaba de golpear en su propia cara y temía cuando sucedió esto. "Oh no…"

* * *

 _"¿Qué está haciendo?_ " Yang susurró mientras veía un Naruto sentado en el banco. Después de la clase, Yang vio que Naruto salía de su habitación, vistiéndose demasiado bien. No es el traje.

Su ropa es muy diferente. No como su ropa de la Academia o su ropa normal. Viste un chaleco negro y debajo un suéter naranja que le subió la manga a los brazos. Su jean es negro. Su mano izquierda tenía un reloj digital por si acaso por una noche.

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien listo? Siento que somos acosadores ..." Ruby dijo mientras se acostaba detrás de su hermana Yang mientras estaba espiando.

"Estaremos bien. Mientras no nos acerquemos a él, no nos detectará desde tan lejos". Blake dijo.

 _"¿Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo ...?_ " Pensó Weiss con un sonrojo.

Naruto miró su propio reloj. Son las 2:40 PM Pyrrha debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.

 **"Buena suerte en tu cita. Con suerte, la atrapamos y la parte de tu harén". Son Goku dijo.**

"Cállate, hijo. Es tu culpa por decirles que soy Pervy Sabio de Six Paths ... ¿Quién hizo ese título?" Dijo Naruto.

 **"Hijo y yo lo inventamos. Entonces, pensamos que tu título sería genial como tu maestro". Kurama dijo.**

"Maldita sea ... vete a la mierda".

"¡Naruto!"

Naruto escuchó la voz de Pyrrha cuando se dio la vuelta y se vio tan sorprendido. "Pyrrha". Vio que ella usa un cárdigan corto blanco y una camisa roja debajo. Ella tenía una falda roja y un zapato rojo. Sin tocado sobre ella.

Esos colores coinciden con su uniforme de batalla y sus cabellos. Por cierto, ella no tiene cabello atado con ella. Ella se ve mejor sin eso.

"Oye, Naruto". Ella dijo con un sonrojo. Su ritmo cardíaco es demasiado rápido. Su primera cita es con él. Ella no eligió esto, por lo que fue Nora quien lo dijo que se lo pusiera. Quizás ella fue demasiado lejos para que su apariencia fuera sexy. _"Solo cálmate. Solo cálmate"._

Naruto no tenía idea de qué decirle, sino cinco palabras. Ella es tan malditamente hermosa ... "Guau ... Te ves genial. Bonita ropa que tienes allí".

"Gracias, pero Nora es la que elegió la ropa para mí". Ella respondió mientras sostenía su falda roja y lo miraba. "¿Sobretodo de soja?"

"No, te ves muy bien de nuevo en tu ropa. Confía en mí-ttabebayo". Dijo Naruto. "Entonces ... ¿listo para salir?"

"S-Sí".

"¡Mira! ¡Van a ir!" Yang aviso cuando los comienzas a caminar por diversión. "Vamos a seguirlos".

"Está bien, pero recuerda, nos escondemos y no queremos interrumpirlos". Blake dijo.

"Sí, señora. ¡Hagamos esto!" Ruby dijo.

* * *

Las citas de Naruto y Pyrrha han comenzado. Están en la calle donde pueden ir a comprar alimentos, ropa y juegos de arcade. Incluso tiene el cine.

"Entonces ... ¿qué quieres hacer primero?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?" Pyrrha hizo la misma pregunta. Honestamente, realmente no tiene uno. Ella no es una compradora.

Naruto cruzó su brazo y pensaron antes de ir al principio. "¡Vamos para allá!" Su dedo señaló la tienda llamada Pet Care. Él lo adivinó. Nunca tuve una cita con la chica antes. No funcionó con Sakura.

"Pet ... ¿Podemos irnos, Naruto? ¡Quiero ver al perrito, por favor!" Pyrrha preguntó mientras miraba con una expresión de petición en su rostro.

Él se sonrojó un poco por mirarla con ojos de perrito. Su cara. Sus ojos. Son lindos. "Sí, por supuesto, pero tendremos que ir juntos".

"Bien, gracias, Naruto. ¡Vamos!" Ella dijo mientras ella y Naruto comenzaron a caminar dentro de Pet Care.

Yang y las otras chicas se esconden detrás del edificio mientras las observan entrar a la tienda. Fueron a ver a las mascotas. Sorprendente al ver que Pyrrha reacciona.

"Mudarse". Dijo Blake mientras ella y su grupo se escabullían a la tienda. Se pararon sobre sus rodillas mientras miraban por la ventana. Hay algunas personas que están buscando una mascota.

"Los encontré". Weiss dijo al ver que Naruto y Pyrrha estaban mirando el tanque.

"Aww ..." dijo Pyrrha mientras miraba un perrito mullido y blanco que se arrastraba con una pelota. Ella acariciaba ligeramente debajo de su barbilla.

Naruto la mira sonreír y disfruta del cachorro. Adivinó que su plan era correcto. "No sabía que estabas tan emocionado de ver a los perros". Él dijo.

"Por supuesto, me encantan los perros y los gatos. Son demasiado lindos y demasiado especiales para mí. Además, no me juzgues que me gusten los cachorros, ¿por qué? Solo porque pensaste que soy la chica invisible". Ella dijo mientras lo señalaba.

"Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo".

"Sabes, me encanta jugar con ellos porque son divertidos. Jugué con ellos cuando tenía seis años, para no aburrirme y sentirme sola".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa cuando escuchó una palabra. "Pyrrha, ¿qué quieres decir?"

"¡No es nada! Habría dicho la palabra incorrecta. Jajaja ..." Ella rió torpemente. Ella casi explotó su secreto. "De todos modos, vamos a otro lugar. Como aire fresco, ¿no quieres relajarte?"

"Suena genial".

"Blake, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Yang mientras sostenía su cuerpo.

"Yo ... quiero ... ver ... ¡gatos!" Dijo con una estrella en los ojos mientras extendía los brazos para alcanzar a los gatos. Ella ama a los gatos. Ella quiere abrazos. Ella quiere tocar las patas. Ella quiere todo.

"¡Idiota! ¡Nos volarás la tapa!" Weiss dijo.

"¡Se están acercando!" Ruby dijo.

Yang usó su fuerza increíble para sacar a Blake de aquí. "Lo siento, Blake. Hasta la próxima!"

"¡Noooo! ¡Te prometo que iré por ti!" Ella gritó.

 **-Unos minutos más tarde-**

Después de que una pareja salió de la tienda, fueron al parque nacional donde la gente va mucho. El lugar está muy cerca del centro comercial, por lo que pueden retroceder en el tiempo. El parque tiene una hermosa vista. Hay una gran fuente de agua con la que los niños pueden jugar. Casi como salpicar agua.

"Oye, fue genial, ¡oye!" Dijo Naruto mientras Pyrrha lo empujaba. Ella lo envió junto a la fuente de agua y le dijo que se quedara allí. Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Solo que minutos ..." Pyrrha sonrió.

Esa sonrisa ... A él no le gusta su sonrisa y su plan. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"Pyrrha, solo dime qué está pasando-" jadeó Naruto cuando fue golpeado por agua rociada en su cabeza. Verter sobre su pelo y lo hizo hacia abajo. Su punta había caído.

Pyrrha se estaba riendo de Naruto con tanta fuerza. Ese era su plan. Ella quería que fuera golpeado por el agua.

"Pyrrha, eso no fue genial. No es genial". Dijo Naruto con una expresión decepcionante.

"¡Mira tu cara!" Pyrrha se rió de nuevo mientras sostenía su estómago mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

Entonces, Naruto se puso furioso. "Entonces, ¿quieres jugar, eh?"

"¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¡Deja de perseguirme! Lo-lo siento, ¡está bien!" Pyrrha dijo mientras huía de Naruto porque la estaba persiguiendo. Su plan salió mal. Tal vez, la próxima vez no bromee con él de nuevo.

"¿Qué tal si te llevo a la cascada? ¿¡Eh!" preguntó enojado Naruto.

Cuando Pyrrha se fue corriendo junto a los niños, le da una idea. "¡Niños, ayúdenme! ¡Ese tipo malo me está persiguiendo!"

La rubia se sorprendió. "¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos!"

Un momento después, Naruto estaba tan agotado por perseguir a Pirra. Su cuerpo está mojado y su ropa. Fue atacado por los niños. Usaron pistolas de agua sobre él.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" Pyrrha preguntó mientras sostenía su propia boca para evitar que se riera.

"Frío ..." Naruto se cruzó de brazos y enojado. Bastante enojado como fue atacado por niños para salvar su vida. Siempre están salvando a una buena mujer de los malos. "¡Maldición, me siento mucho mejor!" Él extendió sus brazos en el aire. "El aire es muy agradable. Podría tomarse una siesta por un tiempo".

"Si necesitas un descanso, podemos sentarnos allí". Pyrrha dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo al banco. Se siente en el banco y miran la vista. Miraron a los niños jugar con sus padres

"Es agradable ver los niños divertirse. Es agradable". Dijo Naruto

"Claro ... es pacífico por su felicidad porque nos convertimos en Huntsman y Huntress para defenderlos. Esos niños se vuelven a nosotros mismos. Demuestra su coraje para luchar y proteger a la familia". Ella colocó su corazón y cree que se convertirá en Cazadoras y Cazadoras para la próxima generación.

"Tal vez se volverán heroicos y hermosos como tú".

Pyrrha estaba sonrojada en sus mejillas. "Gracias" Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus propios regazos. Miró a dos personas, hombre y mujer, sentados en un banco juntos. Un hombre está durmiendo en los regazos de una mujer.

"Oye, mira, es un pájaro-woah!" Naruto recibió un golpe en la cabeza al aterrizar de forma suave y suave. Se sentir increíble. Casi como la diosa de una almohada. "P-Pyrrha?"

Se dio cuenta cuando la miró al revés. Eso significa que está durmiendo en su muslo.

"¡No me mires! Es vergonzoso cuando ves lo que estoy haciendo". Pyrrha dijo

"Entonces, ¿por qué tu-"

"Mi cuerpo hizo algo así. Solo miré en otro lado o ... ¡Yo ... te golpeé hasta la muerte, ¡tú, baka!"

 _"¿Baka?"_ Pensó Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo aprendió a hablar japonés?

"No ..." Yang bajó las mandíbulas como un shock. Su corazón se rompió cuando su cuerpo se puso en blanco. Ella quería hacerle eso a él como ella.

"Creo que está rota". Blake dijo.

"Si." Ruby dijo, pero sí sé celosa de Pyrrha.

 _"Dummy Pyrrha, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¡Nora me dijo que hiciera esto para hacerlo sentir más cómodo! ¡Lo siento, Naruto!"_ Pyrrha pensó mientras comenzaba a ver que algunas personas mirando hacia ella y Naruto. Eso la hará más embarazosa. "H-Hey, Naruto, puedes-" Pero, ella lo vio durmiendo. En serio, lo hizo.

Sus vueltas lo dominaron. Ella hizo que Naruto se fuera a dormir. Incluso su rostro era adorable para ella.

"Jeje ... su rostro es adorable para mí". Pyrrha dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por su pelo puntiagudo. Se sintió áspero, pero suave. Hay una cosa más de lo que recibió el consejo de Nora.

 **-Escena retrospectiva-**

"Cuando lo duermes en tus regazos, entonces lo besas". Nora dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"¡¿What?!" Pyrrha se sorprendió cuando dejó caer su ropa en el piso. Completamente estalló en su mente cuando estaba sonrojada.

Nora le dio un pulgar hacia ella. "Bésale. Una mujer real siempre persigue a los hombres mientras duermen. Lo hice con Ren".

"No, no lo hiciste. Ibas por mi mejilla, justo a tiempo estaba despierto". Ren fulminó con la mirada a Nora mientras se reía.

"No creo que no sea una buena idea ..." dijo Jaune sudando.

"T-no puedes ser serio!" Pyrrha dijo mientras Nora la sostenía en su hombro.

"¡Sí, hablo en serio! ¡Tienes esta, chica invisible! ¡Apúrate a que le gustará! ¡Después de que lo haya aceptado, entonces sexo!" Ella dijo.

"¡¿Qué? ¡No quiero tener sexo con él! H-¿Cómo pudiste decir eso ?!" Pyrrha preguntó

"A él le gustará. Lo sé". Nora dijo.

 **-Flashback terminó-**

Ese consejo suena loco y tonto. Si Pyrrha besa a Naruto, ¡se desmayará y su cita se arruinará! Tener sexo con él ... es demasiado rápido.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo. Su labio estaba preparado para besarlo ... mientras dormía en su muslo. ¿Ella tiene éxito? ¿Es lo correcto hacer?

"Pyrrha?" Pyrrha se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos. Él está mirando con expresión de confusión. Justo directamente hacia él. Su cara es roja ... y no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

"II-" Pyrrha trató de decir algo, pero se desmayó cuando levantó la cabeza y se puso a cocinar frita en su cerebro. Parece que se sobrecalienta.

"¿Eh?! Pyrrha?! ¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó Naruto mientras la miraba. Su cara es súper roja y su temperatura es alta. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero él vio que su cara estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Fue a la fuente de agua y llenó el agua con su taza. Volvió corriendo al banco y la vertió en la cara de Pyrrha.

Ella jadeó cuando recuperó su conciencia. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"De repente te desplomas, así que me dirijo a la fuente del agua y te vierto para despertarte". Dijo Naruto cuando su cara se ponía roja cuando recordaba esa parte. "Pyrrha, ¿qué haces estando estaba dormida?"

"N-Nada! Acabo de ... ¡vi un error! ¡Sí, un error! ¡En su cara, lo golpeé y lo volví a comprobador!" Dijo Pyrrha.

"Derecha ..."

"¡Es la verdad! ¡Créeme!"

"Hmm ..." Naruto le lanzó una pregunta. "Está bien, creo en ti. Gracias por pegarme un error".

"De nada." Dijo Pyrrha. "El parque de atracciones está listo. ¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?"

Ruby y también están escondidos detrás de los árboles. Su reacción es tan invaluable. No se puede creer lo que acaban de ver.

"No ... maldito ... camino ..." dijo Blake.

"Ella ..." dijo Ruby antes de comenzar a sentir el calor del fuego detrás de ella. Dio media vuelta y vio que su hermana Yang estaba en llamas. Se ve bastante enojada cuando aplastó el árbol con la mano.

"Yang, cálmate". Weiss dijo.

 _"Debe ... no ... arruinar ... hombre más ..."_ pensó Yang.

* * *

"Gracias por salir conmigo. Fue divertido". Pyrrha dijo mientras estaba junto a la puerta, lo que significaba que estaba en su habitación. Ella se divirtió mucho con Naruto.

Vieron una película, jugaron juegos y comieron los alimentos antes de la caída de la noche. Regresar a la Academia justo a tiempo.

"De nada. Yo también me divertí. Gracias por salir contigo". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Él se divirtió, también. La próxima vez, tal vez él la invite a salir.

Pyrrha estaba contenta de que ella pudiera salir con ella. Su cita es exitosa. Probablemente debería agradecer a su equipo. "Aquí está tu suéter ..." Se dirigió a Naruto porque tenía frío. Le dio su suéter por ella, para que no tenga frío.

Naruto asintió y le dio las gracias de nuevo. "Hasta la próxima vez, te pediré que salgas conmigo. Odio aburrirme en mi habitación, haciendo mis deberes de bullcrap".

La pelirroja se rió tontamente. "Está bien. Naruto, yo ... deseé que durmieras bien".

"Igualmente." Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación. "Noche, Pyrrha".

"Noche, Naruto".

Entonces, Naruto entró a su habitación. Arrojó su suéter y su chaleco en la canasta. Estaba contento de que su cita había terminado y el mar fue divertido con Pirra. Encendió la luz e inesperado ... Sus compañeros de equipo están en su habitación.

"Mmm ..." Gruñeron con un lindo y enojado puchero.

Naruto suspiró. "Ya veo ... ustedes, chicas, nos estaban espiando a mí y Pyrrha, ¿es así?"

Cuatro chicas se sonrojaban al mismo tiempo.

"H-¿Cómo lo sabes?" Ruby preguntó.

"Puedo sentir chicas desde muy lejos, excepto un aura que tiene tanto poder e ira". Dijo Naruto.

Yang se sonrojó en este momento. Esa era su aura debido a su enojo y celos. Ella no sabía que él podía hacer eso. "Ese fui yo ..." Murmuró.

"Ah, y ¿por qué sois chicas en mi habitación?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Nosotros ... te pedimos que ... ya sabes. Date una cita con nosotros". Blake dijo con un sonrojo.

"Me debes una cita, me refiero a una cita". Yang dijo.

"¡Date una cita con nosotros! O ... ¡si no te mataré! ¡De acuerdo!" Weiss trató de integrar a Naruto con su Myrtenaster. Su cara es muy roja. Ella apesta a la integración.

"¿Puedes ... salir con nosotros, por favor?" Ruby preguntó con una expresión de mendicidad. Ella usó eso para hacerlo sentir mal y obligarlo a salir con ellos.

Naruto pica en su mejilla mientras mira su cara. Él no puede decir no a una linda chica ya las otras chicas. Ambos son muy lindos. Son especiales para él. "Bien, ¿cuándo comenzamos?"

"¡Si!" Ruby dijo.

"¡Espera! ¡Tengo una gran idea!" Yang empate.

"¿Qué es?" Blake se preguntó.

 _"Estoy muerto ..."_ pensó Naruto.

 **"Sip, tu follaste" dijo Kurama**


	23. Capitulo 23

"Joder ... ¿Por qué me involucré en esto?" Preguntó Naruto mientras estaba atrapado en la habitación de las chicas. Su cuerpo estaba atado con una cuerda sin razón. Están sentados en el piso y se reúnen como un círculo.

Una taza en el piso. Diez palos de paleta en una caja.

Fue peor que la otra vez. Tenía una cita con una chica mientras las otras chicas las espiaban. Cometiendo un gran error Aquí viene el celoso y obligarlo a salir con ellos.

"Porque dijiste" sí "a nosotros". Yang dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a abrir la caja. Ella se sorprendió cuando descubrió que Naruto y Pyrrha están viejos. No es de extrañar por qué Pyrrha no respondió, de vuelta en la cascada.

"Dije que sí porque Ruby quería que saliera con los cuatro". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Ruby con un color rojo en su rostro. Él no puede resistirse a su linda cara. "Mira, Pyrrha y yo todavía somos amigas. Me pidió que saliera con ella, y no puedo decir que no. Entonces, tenía que hacerlo".

"No nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con ella". Blake dijo con mirada sospechosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"No me preguntaste qué estoy haciendo. Quiero decir que ninguno de ustedes me preguntó ..." La cara de Naruto comenzó a temer cuando sintió la llama de ira de Yang y las chicas. Todos lo miraban y le decían que se detuviera.

"¡Entonces, allí! Todos descubrimos que tu y Pyrrha están anticuadas". Weiss dijo con expresión de enojo mientras cruzaba los brazos. Estaba planeando pedirle a Neptune que saliera con ella, pero quería probar con una rubia idiota.

Ruby solo tocó sus dedos a veces con torpeza. Ella estaba nerviosa. En realidad, ella es la primera que llevó a Naruto a su escuela para construir una nueva arma para él porque él le pidió que hiciera eso. Ella lo recordó y ella fue el primer lugar. Entonces, Pyrrha no fue la única que tuvo una cita primero.

"Bien, esta es mi idea". Yang dijo mientras sacaba diez palos de paleta. "Si elegiste tus números más altos, ve a una cita con él".

"No es una mala idea". Blake dijo mientras asentía.

"Suena bien". Weiss dijo.

"Hicimos esto cuando éramos niños pequeños. Lo usamos para ser un etiquetador". Ruby dijo.

Esta idea será buena, pero obtener un número alto podría ser difícil.

Naruto está sudando como el infierno porque está nervioso. Realmente nervioso y asustado. No sabía que las chicas querían salir con él tan mal porque lo vieron a él y a Pyrrha. Es la verdad. Ella le preguntó, y luego él dijo que sí. Él no puede decirle que no a ella. "Chicas ... puedo irme ..."

"¡No!" Las tres chicas gritaron, excepto Ruby. Ella nunca le grita como primer amigo.

Su boca se cerró cuando escuchó el miedo a su ira. Más miedo Más temeroso que los niños. Mejor no preguntar cosas estúpidas. "Está bien, está bien. Me sentaré y veré lo que obtienes el número".

Las cuatro chicas lo miraron fijamente, asegurándose de que no iría a ninguna parte. Probablemente pueda usar su kunai de teletransporte para escapar, pero lo encontraron.

"Maldita sea ..." dijo Naruto al ver que Blake sostenía su kunai en la mano.

"No pienses nunca en usar la teletransportación". Ella sonrió.

El asintió. "Sí, sí, todos me atraparon". Tal vez no debería darles más detalles sobre sí mismo.

Cuando comienza, Yang comenzó a mezclar los palitos de helado en el piso. Ya puso los números con un marcador negro, así que es un rastro para ir. Los palitos fueron arrojados a la taza y sacudidos.

"Bien, elige tu número". Yang dijo.

Las chicas recogieron los palos. Yang lo hizo Cuando miraron su número, obtuvieron un número correcto. Blake eligió siete, Weiss eligió cuatro, Yang tuvo un seis, y Ruby ... recibió uno ...

"¡Seis!" Yang determinado.

"¿En serio? ¿De verdad, Ruby? Número uno". Weiss dijo al ver que Ruby eligió Popsicle del número uno.

"¡Uno es mi número de la suerte! ¡No me convertí en un grabador en el pasado!" Ruby dijo.

"¿Soy el primero?" Blake preguntó mientras estaba sorprendida. Ella acaba de elegir el número más alto. Eso significa que irá a una cita con ... Naruto primero.

"¡Maldición!" Yang gritó con ira mientras arrojaba su palo al suelo. Ella falló por no obtener un número alto.

Naruto está tan muerto ahora ... que tenía que salir con todos ellos. Esa será una vida difícil para él manejar eso. Esta pesadilla es real. Su vida ha terminado. Tal vez, debería haber aprendido algunos consejos de su madre o Jiraiya. Ambos son buenos.

 **"Está bien salir con todos ellos. Estoy seguro de que tu madre Kushina estará tan feliz de ver a los futuros nietos. Ella lo aceptará". Hijo dijo.**

 _"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"_ Preguntó Naruto.

 **"No se…"**

...

 **"Hijo, simplemente no". Matatabi dijo**

 **"Sí, señora."**

"Está bien ..." dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Blake. "¿Estás listo para salir conmigo el día después de la escuela?"

Blake solo asintió torpemente. Ella no sabe si está lista o no. Está nerviosa por salir con él. Su primera vez viene. "Te veo mañana después de la escuela".

Yang, Weiss y Ruby se sorprendieron al verla así. Ella solía estar fría y fresca allí, pero ahora, cambió un poco.

"Bien, la discusión ha terminado. Ahora, me voy a dormir". Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta, pero su manga fue agarrada. Se dio vuelta y vio a Blake sosteniendo su manga.

"¿Vienes mañana?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí, estaré allí. Tú eres el primero en elegir el número alto, así que tendré que salir contigo". Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir.

Después de que salió de la habitación, todo está en silencio. Las chicas no dijeron nada después de salir de la habitación. Están mirando a Blake porque ella es la primera que eligió el número más alto.

"¿Qué?" Blake preguntó.

"Nada." Dijeron mientras subían a su litera.

Blake suspiró y supo que estaban celosos. No fue muy interesante salir, pero estaba dispuesta a probarlo. Se fue a su cama mientras se ponía la manta sobre su cuerpo. Ella giró hacia el lado izquierdo, ocultando su sonrojo. Su sonrojo es para Naruto.

¿Habla en serio? Él viene para mañana?.

* * *

Día siguiente…

Naruto bostezó de su sueño mientras sus brazos se estiraban. Su mañana es muy buena, pero hoy tiene una escuela. Se cambió la ropa, empacó sus cosas y comió su desayuno Ramen.

 **"¿Algo en tu mente?" Preguntó Kurama al ver que su rostro era serio y sospechoso, pero a él le gustaba. Naruto ya no es un pan comido, pero a veces. Su mirada es casi como Shikamaru.**

"Podría estar equivocado acerca de esto ... si Kimimaro está vivo, eso significa que cualquiera podría estar vivo. Simplemente, ¿en el mundo volvió? No es Reanimación Jutsu porque nadie tenía un aura oscura. Por ejemplo, su piel es de color negro intenso y casi como si ya no fuera él cuando entró en esa forma. Definitivamente puedo sentir su aura, pero es diferente ".

 **"Sabes lo que acaba de decir," Trata con un demonio ". Dijo el hijo.**

Este mundo era incompleto sobre esto. Naruto está tratando de descubrir por qué Kimimaro está aquí y lo atacó. Apareció por primera vez en Emerald Forest.

-Escena retrospectiva-

"Justo como pensaba ... eres el Shinobi más fuerte del mundo. Nuestro mundo ..." Kimimaro tosió una sangre. Su cuerpo fue completamente destruido. Tiene muchas heridas cortantes, hematomas y heridas circulares que eran de Rasengan.

Naruto se paró sobre el cuerpo de Kimimaro al pisarlo. Su cuerpo se está desvaneciendo de aura dorada. Esa fue una gran batalla debido al nuevo poder de Kimimaro.

"Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No tienes un Jutsu que te pueda teletransportar a esta dimensión o resucitarte a ti mismo". Dijo mientras observaba el cuerpo de Kimimaro. Es extraño. Nadie tiene eso antes. Casi exacto como Grimm Criatura.

"Como acabo de decir," hice un trato con un demonio. "Fui resucitado por un demonio. Un verdadero demonio como un Satanás que nunca antes viste. El creador de Grimm Criatura, la diosa y la reina ..."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Matarme por venganza?"

"No ... he recibido la misión de ella. Ella quería que te matara y matara a alguien que realmente quiere que muera". Él dijo.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon cuando supo eso. Una diosa, una reina y creadora de Grimm Creature. Lo más peligroso es que ella sabía su nombre y quién era. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Salem ... Ese es su nombre. Ella sabe que estás aquí para proteger al mundo de ella".

-Flashback terminó-

Naruto aplastó el vaso de la taza en su taza, no sintió el dolor mientras sangraba. Estaba enojado por el nombre de Salem. Estaba enojado con su objetivo de matar a una persona que realmente quiere que muera.

¿Quién es? ¿Quién es alguien que lo quiere muerto? Bueno, hay ...

"Ozpin sabrá sobre esto". Dijo Naruto.

 **"Buena idea. Él sabe sobre Maiden y Grimm Criatura, pero ¿qué vas a hacer?" Chomei preguntó.**

"Fácil. Hablo con-"

 *** Knock Knock *** Naruto escucha la puerta desde su derecha. Ese aura ... es Ruby.

"¡Naruto, soy yo! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Olvidaste algo!" Ella gritó detrás de la puerta.

Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta y vio a Ruby vestida con su ropa de Rose.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó antes de ver un kunai en la mano de Ruby. Debe haberse olvidado de obtener eso antes de irse a dormir sin saberlo.

"Olvidaste esto y ... ¡Dios mío!" Ruby se sorprendió cuando vio que su mano estaba sangrando mucho. "¡Tu mano! ¡¿Qué hiciste ?! ¿¡Te aplastaron el vaso ?!"

"No, yo ... accidentalmente solté mi taza en el suelo y recogí los vidrios rotos. Me ... me lastimé". Naruto mintió. Eso fue una mala mentira para ella. "Pero no te preocupes, sanará mi mano rápido".

"Entonces, lo limpiaré mientras tu poder de curación se está curando. No puedes ir a clase así". Ruby dijo mientras agarraba la silla por él. "Siéntate." Ella está acariciando.

"Yo ... bien". Él no puede decirle que no a ella. Ruby es un corazón amable y se preocupa por él como un amigo.

Naruto se sienta en la silla y abre su mano derecha para Ruby. Ella se sorprendió por mirar eso. Su mano sangra mucho y tiene vidrio. Ruby usó un paño blanco para limpiar la sangre y tuvo que mover el vaso.

"¿Duele?" Ella preguntó.

"No, pero a veces duele cuando me apuñalan con una katana en el estómago".

"¿Qué? ¡Estarás muerto por perder sangre!"

"Y el shuriken ... en mi espalda".

"¡Mierda, solo detente!" Ruby sorprendida cuando lo ve rió. ¿Cómo es eso incluso gracioso? Naruto fue apuñalado en el estómago y la espalda en la vida real. "Por Dios ... ¿siempre te gusta eso?"

"Sip, era un tipo obstinado que se preocupa por los amigos. Los protejo. Esa es mi manera ninja". Naruto sonrió mientras golpeaba su propio puño con el puño.

Mientras Ruby está limpiando la herida de Naruto, ella recordó esa vez con Yang cuando ella es una niña. "Yang usó eso para limpiar mi abucheo cada vez que me lastimo. Eso fue cuando yo era un niño".

"Realmente, eso es muy bueno lo que hizo tu hermana". Él sonrió.

"Sí, lo hice por ella y mis amigos. Cuando la gente se lastime, iré a ayudarlos. Para limpiar su abucheo. Sé que suena ridículo, pero es lo correcto arreglar eso. Como cazadora, hacer feliz a la gente. No hacerlos tan tristes ".

"A veces se cayó, perdieron a sus camaradas en la guerra. Sacrificaron su vida para salvarlos. Llorando por los que simplemente murieron en los brazos". Naruto recordó la muerte de Neji en la Cuarta Guerra. Murió en sus brazos porque fue asesinado y sacrificado por su vida y la de Hinata.

"Lo siento por tu amigo ..." dijo Ruby mientras terminaba de limpiar la sangre para él y el vaso. Su mano está limpia y sin herida. La sorprendió. "Aquí tienes. Es ... nuevo".

"Gracias, lo aprecié". Él dijo. "Fue Kurama quien usó el poder curativo para mí". Cuando miró a Ruby, ella estaba observando su mano tocándola.

"Oh ... te refieres al zorro anaranjado. Se ve aterrador, pero creo que es muy bueno y esponjoso". Ella continuó observando su mano.

Lo que ella sintió fue su mano, es áspera. Ella traza en su mano para sentir las cicatrices en él. No hay cicatrices Se curó tan rápido. Es increíble. Nadie tenía ese Semblance o lo dijo Chakra. El Chakra es muy interesante.

"¿Rubí?" Preguntó Naruto con un sonrojo. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero su mano es suave.

Ruby dio un lindo grito "Kyaa" mientras ella rápidamente le suelta la mano. Un color de rosa apareció en sus mejillas porque ella está sosteniendo su mano. "¡Lo siento! Lo estoy haciendo demasiado".

"Oye, está bien, gracias por ayudarme. Sabes que puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta, Ruby. Soy más o menos una cosa real que lo hizo antes".

"Oh ...". Recordó que había pasado por la guerra y la misión especial antes. La realidad. Su expresión es decepcionante y triste. Será mejor dejarlo solo, para que pueda hacerlo por sí mismo.

"Vamos, Ruby, ¿por qué te gusta eso? ¡Dame una sonrisa!" Dijo Naruto mientras le hacía cosquillas en su cuerpo.

"S-Alto, Naruto! No puedo parar de reír!" Ella rió mientras intentaba escapar, pero está atrapada con él.

Hay una sonrisa Naruto quería verla sonreír de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo por ella. "Ahí. Ahora, puedo ver tu sonrisa".

"Gracias, Naruto, pero lástima que soy el último". Ruby dijo que tenía la cabeza baja.

"Supuse que tu número uno es una mala suerte para ti".

"¡Oye, a veces funciona!"

"O tal vez si eliges un número correcto, lo obtendrás. Maniquí". Puso sus dedos sobre la frente de Ruby mientras ella tocaba la suya.

Ruby se preguntó por qué hizo ese dedo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? Lo hiciste con la frente de Yang, entonces ¿qué fue eso?"

"No sé, tal vez porque tu número de mala suerte, así que puedo deshacerme de tu cabeza falsa".

"¡Oye!" Ruby gritó, pero ella se calmó. Hay una pregunta que nunca le hizo. "Entonces ... ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Quedarme aquí. Me refiero a mi patria. Mi mundo".

Eso golpeará a Naruto. Una pregunta difícil de ella sobre cuánto tiempo puede quedarse. "Depende de cuánto tiempo me pueda quedar. Si termino mi misión, Hagoromo llegará y me enviará de regreso a mi casa. Si no, supongo que puedo quedarme aquí para siempre".

"Si te vas, ¿te acordarás de nosotros? Nunca nos olvides". Ruby dijo con una expresión triste. Ella realmente quiere que se quede con ella y sus amigos. Explorando el mundo juntos. Aprendiendo la escuela Salvando al mundo. Conviértete en Huntsmen and Huntresses juntos.

Mientras Ruby miraba su regazo, ella ve el dedo meñique de Naruto.

"Entonces, es una promesa. Una promesa de que siempre seremos amigos. No me olvidaré de ti. No me iré hasta que tú y yo nos convirtamos en Huntsman y Huntress. No en nosotros. Tu hermana y tus amigos. Podemos hacerlo. together-tabbaya como nuestros últimos recuerdos de amistad ". Él dijo.

Ruby levantó los ojos. Su sonrisa es demasiado dulce y su promesa meñique es demasiado especial. Esa es su favorita. Una promesa. "Está bien, es una promesa". Ella agarró su dedo meñique.

Entonces, rubia le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. Miró su reloj y llegaron tarde a la clase. "Deberíamos ir al salón de clases antes de que baa-chan lo haga-"

"¡Naruto!" Una voz fuerte desde la puerta golpeó la puerta con fuerza. "¿Por qué llegas tarde? ¡¿Cómo es que no te vi en mi clase ?!"

Naruto solo suspiró cuando se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Abre la puerta lentamente, mirando a Glynda. "¿Sí?" Preguntó mientras cruzaban los brazos de Glynda.

"¿Puedo saber por qué llegas tarde?" Ella preguntó.

"Lo siento, dormí mal la noche anterior. Baa-chan, me refiero al profesor Glynda".

"Gracias." Glynda dijo mientras comenzaba a ver a Ruby en su habitación. "¿Ruby? ¿Eres tú?"

"Sí, ese soy yo. Vine aquí a devolver sus cosas". Ruby dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta cuando Naruto se abrió para ella. "Me tengo que ir. ¡Te veo luego!"

Después de que ella se fue, Naruto decidió hablar con Glynda. Él va a preguntarle si puede visitar la oficina de Ozpin.

"¿Quieres ir a la oficina de Ozpin? ¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó.

"Tengo cosas que quiero preguntar. Es un evento privado. Llegaré tarde al aula y no creo que vaya a regresar a tiempo. Entonces, ¿está bien?"

Glynda parece poca preocupación por él. Sus ojos son diferentes y quería hablar con Ozpin en privado. Él parece diferente por un momento. "Está bien, pero no puedo excusarte todos los días. Te dejo salir por una vez".

"Gracias, Glynda". Naruto sonrió cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Ozpin, pero se detuvo y tuvo algo que decir sobre ella. "Sabes que me recuerdas a alguien que es muy estricto y se preocupa por mí".

"S-lo haces". Glynda dijo con un sonrojo.

"Sí. ¡Te veo luego, Baa-chan!" Naruto comenzó a escaparse de ella antes de desatar su enojo.

"¡Naruto!".

* * *

"Esto es embarazoso." Blake dijo con un sonrojo mientras usaba un suéter de punto morado que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. La longitud casi llega a su muslo. Ella usa medias de rodilla negras con emblema de flor blanca y pantalón corto púrpura hasta la cintura.

Ella no tenía idea de qué ponerse para una cita. Además, es hoy. Eso es demasiado rápido para ella. El día es demasiado rápido para ella. Esta vez, no espiar su cita porque Blake les dijo a Yang y a los demás que se detuvieran.

"Se está tomando tanto tiempo", dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco demasiado tiempo. Ella había estado esperando por él unos 10 minutos. Iba a buscar a Naruto, pero él llegó justo a tiempo.

"¡Blake, lo siento, llegué tarde! Tenía una larga cola y gente". Él está agotado. Fue realmente mal momento. Mientras está vestido, viste una chaqueta negra y una camiseta naranja. Un jean azul con un cinturón naranja.

"Al menos lo lograste". Blake dijo.

Naruto miró su ropa. Son muy diferentes al comparar su ropa original. Ella se ve sexy y caliente. Sus ojos no pueden evitarlos. "Te ves genial, Blake. No voy a mentir". Su rubor vino.

"E-Gracias, Naruto ..." dijo Blake con un sonrojo.

Estaban silenciosos como incómodos. Se quedó allí y nada.

 **"¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Puedes hacer esto!" Matatabi vitoreó.**

 **"¡Como lo que le hiciste a Pyrrha!" Saiken dijo.**

 **"Entonces cógela" dijo Kurama.**

"Kurama, ¿qué demonios es contigo?" Gritó Naruto.

Blake miró su rostro con confusión. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Estoy bien, Blake! ¡Vamos!"

* * *

"Entonces, Blake, ¿a qué te quieres ir?" Preguntó Naruto mientras él y Blake estaban en la calle. Hay autos, personas y tiendas. Pero, gente de hella está ahí.

"Ahí." Blake señaló a Pet Care.

"¿Querías ir allí porque te gustan los gatos?" Naruto lo adivinó porque recibió esa sensación de gustos del ayer.

"H-¿Cómo ...? No importa ..." Porque Naruto tiene la capacidad de sentir.

Naruto y Blake fueron a la tienda a buscar un animal. Blake estaba emocionada porque está en la tienda y buscando gatos. Ella ama a los gatos.

Ella está sosteniendo un gato en sus brazos mientras lo palmea. Su sonrisa es muy linda y feliz. Esa sonrisa hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera.

"Wow, Blake. Nunca pensé que pudieras sonreír así". Él dijo

"No me juzgues. ¡Me encantan los gatos!" Dijo Blake mientras entraba en modo kawaii mientras hacía girar al gato. La gente en realidad la estaba mirando mientras pensaba que era una loca.

* ¡Woof Woof! * Blake se detuvo y escuchó el sonido desconocido antes. Bajó la vista a sus pies y sus ojos se sorprendieron cuando vio un perro. De repente, saltó sobre Naruto mientras la cargaba.

"Blake, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"¡Perro! ¡No me gustan los perros!" Ella lloró mientras miraba hacia abajo otra vez y el cachorro comenzó a ladrarle. "¡Kyaaa! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Por favor, Naruto! ¡Te lo ruego!"

Naruto parecía tan confundido. Su cuerpo está temblando de miedo. Ella tiene miedo de los perros. Eso es ... loco. Él no sabía que ella le tenía miedo a los perros. ¿Pero por qué? Tal vez ella es un gato Faunus porque los gatos tienen miedo de los perros.

Bueno, él hizo lo que le dijeron. Se llevó a Blake afuera de Pet Care y la bajó. Eso fue bastante embarazoso.

"Lamento haberte hecho llevarme". Dijo ella con un sonrojo mientras sostenía sus propias manos.

"No sabía que tenías miedo de los perros".

"Es que ... no me gustan los perros. No los odio. Simplemente no los hagas".

"Está bien ... ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo para comer?"

"Sí tengo hambre." Dijo Blake mientras su estómago gruñe mientras lo sostiene. No hay cerca del restaurante.

Sin embargo, Naruto vio una camioneta de comida estacionada en el estacionamiento. El buen lugar es el parque.

"Ahí está. ¡Vamos, Blake!" Dijo mientras corría antes de agarrar su mano para correr junto con él.

La cara de Blake está roja cuando lo vio agarrar su mano y tiró para correr con él. Su latido del corazón fue salteado.

Se detuvieron en el banco. Naruto le dijo a Blake que se siente y él regresará mientras corría hacia la camioneta de comida.

 _"Naruto ... Él es muy bueno conmigo. Incluso yo le dije que soy un Fauno, él sigue siendo muy bueno conmigo"._ Pensó. Ella había visto a Naruto defendiéndose de Velvet en la cafetería de los matones. Ella era un conejo Fauno.

"Aquí."

Levantó la vista y vio que Naruto estaba sosteniendo un sándwich para ella. Es un atun Su comida favorita Él sabe cuál es su favorito.

"Gracias." Ella agarró el sándwich y comenzó a comerlo.

Naruto se sienta a su lado y se come su perrito caliente. El sabor de esto fue muy bueno. Nunca he visto esta comida en su propio mundo. "Oye, Blake".

"¿Sí?"

"Cuando supe que eres de White Fang, ¿por qué te fuiste?" Preguntó cuando vio que sus manos estaban unidas. Está nerviosa o asustada de decirle por qué se va. "Si no puedes hablar, está bien. No te obligo a ..."

"Tenía un compañero ... llamado Adam. Más como un mentor, en realidad. Siempre me prometió que lo que estábamos haciendo haría del mundo un lugar mejor. Fue idea suya, pero su idea del futuro perfecto resultó no ser perfecta. para todo el mundo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que su plan no es perfecto para todos?"

"Cuando ... mi compañero y yo estábamos robando el polvo y el arma del tren, me di cuenta de que había cambiado. Cuando supiste que yo era un fauno, no sabía qué hacer, así que corrí, pero me detuviste. para encontrar un sueño solo. Lo hice, pero no puedo. Me di cuenta de que mi compañero se había convertido en un monstruo, ¡corrí! ¡Incluso mi Semblanza! Nací con la capacidad de dejar atrás una sombra de mí mismo. Un vacío copia que toma el golpe mientras me escapo. Soy un cobarde ". Blake confesó cuando se le cayeron las lágrimas. Ella le contó todo por qué se fue. Ella era débil y cobarde que escapó.

"Blake, no estás-"

"¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo amable conmigo después de lo que hice?"

"Eres mi querido amigo y compañero de equipo, por eso. Me alegro de que hayas tomado el camino correcto". Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero lo hice. Tomé el camino equivocado ... No debería haber escuchado a mis padres". Blake dijo que tenía la cabeza baja y seguía llorando. Sus lágrimas aún fluyen. De ninguna manera, ella puede detenerlos.

Su barbilla se conmovió y la levantó para mirar a Naruto. Su dedo levantó su cabeza.

"No eres un cobarde. Eres Blake Belladonna, equipo RWUBY. Como lo que acabo de decir de otros días," estoy aquí porque te protegeré a ti y a todos con mi vida. Para hacer que el mundo sea mejor No voy a darme por vencido tan fácil hasta que se respeten mutuamente "dijo Naruto mientras su dedo pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas de Blake." Soy tu guardián y protector ".

Blake sintió calor en las mejillas de su pulgar. Ella quería esto, así que comenzó a sostener su mano. Entonces, ella lo miró. "Naruto ... yo ... te amo". Ella comenzó a besarlo en el labio.

Los ojos de Naruto se sorprendieron, pero él le devolvió el beso con sus ojos cerrados. Después de unos minutos de besarse apasionadamente, se separaron y jadeaban pesadamente mientras se sonrojaban.

Blake sostuvo sus labios del beso. Su primer beso. Ese no era su plan. "Eso fue ... yo ..."

"Asombroso." Dijo Naruto.

La cara de Blake es completamente roja. Ese beso no era su plan porque su cuerpo lo movió y le dijo su confesión. Fue increíble lo que acaba de decir. "Fue ... ¿Puedes ser ... mi ... novio?" Ella preguntó con una linda expresión de mendicidad.

"Claro, pero no creo que las otras chicas estén contentas si descubren esto". Naruto sonrió.

"Les diré que lo bese primero y que estarán celosos, pero estoy dispuesto a compartirlo y darles una oportunidad, pero no demasiado". Ella dijo que su dedo estaba arriba.

"Está bien, Blake". Dijo Naruto mientras hacía una frente tocada en su frente. "Vámonos a casa, Blake".

Blake asintió con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su mano y caminaba a casa juntos. Ella quería que él le sostuviera la mano porque se sentía seguro para quedarse con él. Su corazón fue capturado por él. Su resfriado se fue. Ahora, es cálido.

"Naruto, gracias".


	24. Capitulo 24

_"Jesús ..."_ pensó Naruto mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras el Profesor Port enseñaba. Su mente no puede dejar de pensar en la parte de un beso. Blake se besa. Ella lo besó y lo confesó en el parque ayer.

Era una cita, pero no esperaba que ella hiciera eso.

Su rostro es rojo como una cereza. El latido de su corazón es rápido. Incluso cuando está durmiendo, soñó con ese beso. Blake lo ama desde su corazón y se convirtió en su novia. Estaba feliz, pero se sentía extraño en sus sentimientos.

 **"Woo ... todavía estoy pensando en Blake". Matatabi sonrió.**

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Naruto!" Naruto oyó que Peter lo llamaba mientras lo miraba. Peter le dio una imagen de perro con tres cabezas para él.

"S-si?"

"¿Sabes lo que es esta criatura?" Preguntó.

"Uhh ..." Naruto no estaba prestando atención, pero recibió ayuda de Chomei. "Es Grimm Hellhound, el perro de tres cabezas! Es una especie de fantasma o fantasma. En las leyendas europeas, si ves un Grimm Hellhound o lo oyes aullar, estarás en gran peligro. Tiene una gran fuerza y velocidad. Más rápido que el caballo ".

"¡Muy bien, señor Uzumaki! ¡Gracias por compartir! La próxima vez, intente escuchar y aprender".

Naruto dio un silbido rápido como una suerte. Agradeció a Chomei por ayudarlo. Tal vez, pensar en eso va a hacer eso más tarde. Más importante aún, es investigar sobre salvar el mundo. Una es que había aprendido el nombre, Salem. Dos es Cinder. Ella está en su Academia, pero ¿para qué?

 **"Hay algo que me molestó cuando vi un Kimimaro". Dijo Kurama mientras Naruto y los otros Bijuu lo miraban. Era raro escuchar su preocupación.**

"¿Qué hay de él?" Preguntó Naruto.

 **"Está muerto y vuelto de la muerte porque fue resucitado por Salem. Su objetivo es matarte primero. Luego, mata a la segunda persona que odia. Esa mujer Cinder está aquí en esta Academia y simplemente siguió su orden. ¿Qué pasa si Salem? ¿Quiere algo? "**

"Quieres algo que-"

"Naruto, ¿algo está mal?" Preguntó Blake mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio. Ella vio que su rostro parecía algo raro.

"Estoy bien, Blake. Solo tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza". Él sonrió con una expresión mentirosa cuando se le cayó el sudor.

Blake le dio una linda mirada fulminante con él por mentirle. Ella sabe algo sobre él. "Naruto, al mirarte la cara, me hace querer abofetearte".

"Estoy siendo sincero, Blake. Tenía un dolor de cabeza. De verdad". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pero sudor. Él no quería recibir una bofetada por ella.

"De acuerdo ... creo en ti, pero después de esto, todavía me lo dirás".

"Muy bien, hermoso". Él sonrió burlonamente cuando Blake se sonrojó cuando la llamó hermosa. Ella comenzó a leer su libro para apartar la mirada de él.

El timbre de la campana ha comenzado cuando los estudiantes se ponen de pie y caminan hacia la próxima clase. Naruto y Blake empacaron sus cosas y fueron juntos a la sala de entrenamiento. Su mano se mantiene unida.

"Está bien, ahora que estamos fuera de clase. ¿Dime qué está pasando, Naruto?" Blake preguntó. "Y por favor no me mientas".

Naruto la miró y apartó la mirada por un segundo para evitarlo, pero no podía esconderse de ella. Ella es un gato Faunus y miembro de White Fang antes. Ella siempre está buscando en él y preocupada. Parece que tuvo que darse por vencido por eso. "¿Recuerdas a Kimimaro, ese chico del que te hablé?" Preguntó.

"Sí, dijiste que estaba muerto en tu mundo, pero regresaste a la vida. Dos veces, ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó.

El asintió. "Así es, sobre lo que está haciendo en este mundo. Hay algo que me molesta. Me molestó algo".

"¿Te molestaba? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Un flashback de la batalla contra Kimimaro a través del cerebro de Naruto. El aura oscura es similar al aura de Grimm. Esa resurrección fue similar a Reanimación Jutsu. Salem ... la reina. Compró un Kimimaro para luchar contra él.

"Está bien, Blake. En mi propio mundo, hay un Jutsu llamado Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei significa Invocar Jutsu: Reanimación. Es como revivir el alma de las personas muertas Sin embargo, se requiere una persona en vivo para poder traer a alguien que te gusta reanimar ".

"¿Recuperar el alma?" Blake, pero si Sin embargo, ella aprendió que la parte aterradora es usar las personas en vivo para sacrificarse y reencarnar con alguien. A ella no le gustaría hacerle eso a alguien ni sacrificarse. Suena oscuro "En tu mundo, ¿puede morir?"

"No se puede morir porque la habilidad de Edo Tensei puede restaurar su cuerpo. En lugar de destruir, los sellamos para que su cuerpo no se mueva". Dijo Naruto.

¿Qué pasa si Kimimaro no estaba apuntando a él? ¿Cómo apuntar a la segunda tarea?

Salem lo envió al Bosque Esmeralda. Estaba cerca de Beacon Academy. ¿Por qué ella lo envía allí? En primer lugar, ella lo envió allí porque era un buen luchador y puede acabar con Cazadores o Cazadoras. No sería malo sin Naruto. Es por eso que Hagoromo lo mandar allí. No solo destruye a Grimm Criatura, es la Reina y podría ser más como Kimimaro.

"¿Naruto?" Blake se preguntó.

"Kimimaro ... Ella estaba aquí en el bosque, que está cerca de Beacon Academy. Me molestaba".

"Me di cuenta de eso. Sé que estás en un lugar diferente antes de que renaciera sin querer una ubicación, pero aterriste aquí. Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?"

"No sé ..." Dijo, pero comenzó a pensar como si hubiera encontrado algo. "Olvidémonos de eso. Tenemos que llegar a la clase o de lo contrario marcaremos como tarde".

Blake notó que cambiaba de opinión, pero prefería dejarlo. "Está bien, Naruto".

"Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste a las chicas?" Preguntó Naruto.

Blake se detuvo y se giró hacia él sudando mientras sonreía. "Oh ... sobre eso ... les dije que mi cita es genial y ..." Entonces, vio que Yang estaba detrás de ellos y los miró. Aquí viene el celoso. Ella está realmente enojada con Naruto.

"Y qué hiciste ... ya sabes". Susurró sudando antes ...

"¡Naruto! ¡No puedo creer que hayas besado a Blake! ¡Blake, tienes tanta suerte!" Yang gritó cuando su cabello está volando con un fuego. Estaba enojada con Blake diciéndole a ella ya las chicas que había besado. Lástima que ella era el segundo lugar y no recibió un beso de Naruto.

"Lo hiciste, ¿no?" Preguntó.

"Yo ... yo ..." Blake no sabe qué decir de ella. Es su idea. Ella le dijo a Yang ya los demás. Ella no puede ocultar su secreto porque ellos son sus amigos. "Lo hice ..." Susurra Naruto.

Dio un suspiro por ella, pero entendió su razón. "Escucha ... uhh ... ¿Cómo puedo explicar esto? Bueno, Blake y tu fuiste una cita porque ella es el primer lugar. Entonces, nosotros ..."

"Beso. Lo sé". Yang dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y parecía enojada. "Blake ya terminó. Ahora es mi turno de salir contigo. No más correr y sin excusas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, es una promesa". Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Yang y se golpeaba la frente con los dedos. "No correré ni excusaré. Es una promesa".

La chica rubia le tocó la frente. Él siempre lo hace eso a ella algún día. Cuando ella se enoja, se siente culpable o triste, Naruto simplemente le clava los dedos en la frente. Ella pensó que era grosero, pero así lo siento. A ella le gusta cuando lo hizo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó.

"Por ser una chica tonta y una chica gruñona. Por la forma en que actúas, me recuerda a un amigo que es muy fuerte y puede golpear a cualquiera". Él sonrió.

"Yo soy ..." dijo Yang mientras su cara se calentaba. Ella comenzó a meterse los dedos entre sí. "¿De Verdad?"

Naruto asintió. Una imagen de Sakura cruzando por su mente. Sus golpes, patadas y la fuerza. Yang se parece mucho a ella, pero sus tetas son más grandes que las suyas. No hay idea de por qué lo piensa eso.

 _"Vamos, Naruto. Deja de comparar sus tetas con las pequeñas"._ Él pensó en sí mismo.

 **"¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Sólo acéptalas! ¡Todos sabemos que sus grandes hijos son mejores que pequeños!" Hijo dijo**

Naruto se sonrojó mientras apartaba la mirada de los pechos de Yang. No puedo creer lo sucio que estaba. Mejor no decirle a ella justo en frente de las chicas.

"Deberíamos ir a la clase. Vamos, chicas". Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, vio una mujer con cabello negro ceniciento. Es Cinder, el enemigo, pero no hay ningún sentimiento de amenaza de ella. Ella vino aquí para hablar con él. Sólo él.

"Hola, Naruto, soy el que también está en el campo de entrenamiento, pero es una lástima porque no tengo mucho en mi clase". Ella dijo mientras soltaba una risita y le dio una sonrisa sexy.

Yang comenzó a sentirse incómodo con esta nueva mujer. Su cabello está ondeando. Su puño está apretando porque Cinder está golpeando a Naruto. Muy celoso de ella, pero ella tuvo que calmarse.

"Tu nombre es ... Cinder Fall, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, ese es mi nombre y ..." Cinder dijo mientras miraba a su chica rubia y chica con cabello negro ondulado. "Ustedes chicas deben ser sus compañeras de equipo, el Equipo RWUBY".

"Soy Blake Belladonna". Blake dijo. No estaba segura de Cinder, pero parece familiar antes.

"¡Somos nosotros! ¡Soy Yang Xiao Long, la hermana mayor de Ruby!" Yang dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella olvidó algo. "Oye, ¿dónde está Mercurio? ¿Quieres conocerlo y tu amigo es increíble? Sus habilidades son geniales".

"Gracias por ser amable con mi amigo. Estoy seguro de que soy feliz". Entonces, Cinder miró a Naruto. "Naruto, si tengo una coincidencia contigo, seré interesante para ver tus habilidades". Ella sonrió de nuevo cuando comenzó a caminar pasando por Naruto.

"Te veré más tarde" Esa fue su palabra de despedida.

Naruto fue a atacarla cuando su mano se abrió para crear Rasengan, pero es solo un placer aéreo y aún no se ha construido. Lo dejó ir y respiró en su pecho. "Ven, Blake y Yang. No queremos que Ruby espere demasiado". Él dijo

"¿Por qué?" Yang se preguntó.

"Porque hice una promesa".

* * *

La próxima clase ...

"¡Muy bien, niños! ¡Es hora de mostrar sus habilidades de Cazadores y Cazadoras!" Esa voz ansiosa era de Bartholomew Oobleck. Ya sabes, el chico del cabello verde y la historia para la clase. Fue súper aburrido, pero sorprende que esté en el campo de entrenamiento. No, Glynda por hoy.

Naruto y su equipo estaban sentados en su asiento.

"Recuerda tu promesa". Ruby susurró.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza por ella. Él ya lo sabe.

"¿Quién está listo para entrenar con oponente ?!" Oobleck preguntó mientras veía la mano de Ruby levantada. "Sí, Sra. Rose! ¿A quién elegiste como oponente?"

"¡Naruto!" Ella gritó.

"Bien, entonces! Sr. Uzumaki y la Sra. Rose, den un paso adelante".

"¡Hurra!" Ruby determinó mientras levantaba su mano mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Ella estaba feliz porque puede elegir a su oponente. Por supuesto, ella eligió a Naruto para emparejarla con ella. Recuerde, él hizo una promesa con ella para pelear con ella. Entonces, él no puede romperlo.

Es hora de mostrarle a ella las habilidades de entrenamiento que aprendió de su tío. Su caja roja fue agarrada por una mano mientras bajaba las escaleras y saltó del estadio. Hizo girar su estuche y se transformó en una guadaña roja.

"¡Tienes esto, Ruby! ¡Naruto, puedes ganar! Ruby, ¡muéstrale lo que puedes hacer!" Yang vitoreó.

"Uhh ... Yang, creo que los estás confundiendo. Tú sabes que van a luchar el uno al otro". Weiss dijo.

"Lo sé. Por eso los animo. A ver quién es el mejor y el mejor partido".

"Estoy un poco de acuerdo". Blake dijo mientras dejaba su libro sobre el mostrador y miraba.

Velvet también está en esta habitación. Ella quería verlo pelear con Ruby, pero tímido para animarlo. "¡Buena suerte!"

Naruto respira en su pecho mientras saca su Kubikiribōchō de su espalda. Miró a Ruby. "¿Estás listo, Ruby?" Preguntó mientras Ruby gira su guadaña y se movió en su posición de batalla.

"¡Sí!" Ella dijo.

"Listo ... ¡Comienza!"

Naruto y Ruby comenzaron a cargar a otros. Su arma se levanta cuando comienza un ataque.

Ruby sostuvo una Rosa Creciente de lado mientras la hoja creaba un destello en el suelo. Ella saltó en el aire y balanceó su guadaña hacia Naruto. El rubio solo su espada para bloquear el ataque como lo hizo. La cuchilla de la guadaña está justo atrás de su espalda y apuñaló en el suelo. El mango rojo fue golpeado por la cuchilla de Naruto porque bloqueó su ataque.

El comienzo de una batalla no fue tan malo porque Ruby usó su Semblante Speed para atacar a Naruto primero.

Naruto comenzó a decir "alejar su guadaña", enviándole una mosca, pero le disparó un francotirador. Iba a bloqueolo, pero la bala provocó un incendio. El fuego explotó en su espada y lo impactó. Ruby debe tener una revista de cambio antes de que comience la pelea.

Tal vez, estaba equivocado sobre Ruby. No es que ella sea inteligente. Ella era buena en su estrategia y sabe lo que está haciendo.

Deteniendo su deslizamiento sobre sus pies, queriendo el aura de Ruby estaba detrás de él. Su sonrisa se lanzó mientras levantaba su arma para bloquear ese ataque. Su espada cambió al modo pistola y rechaza la hoja curva. Él apuntó y le disparó.

Ruby giró la guadaña para desviar las balas de Naruto. Ella sigue con su próximo ataque mientras se lanza contra él. Hace girar su guadaña y lo ataca a un lado, pero lo bloquea para su lado. El atacó antes de empujar y arrojó su espada a otra mano. Rojo usó una manija para bloquear un fuerte ataque ya que el suelo se estaba desmoronando.

Después de atrapar el ataque de Naruto en su mango, su hoja curva apuñaló en el suelo. Ella levanta su mango solo a la izquierda mientras que la cuchilla Kubikiribōchō se desliza hacia abajo a dos cuchillas pequeñas en su espalda. Sus manos lo sujetaron fuertemente y se deslizaron por debajo. Entonces, ella pateó las piernas de Naruto para hacerlo caer.

Pero, espera, su Crescent Rose está girando porque apuñaló en el suelo para hacerla girar. Corrió por el lado derecho y luego le dio una patada en el estómago, pero la agarró por los pies para bloquearla.

Mientras Naruto se mantiene en pie, su otra mano está creando un Rasengan y va a golpearla. Sin embargo, Ruby dispara a Crescent Rose a la nada porque el poder de fuego le da una velocidad de impulso para esquivar su Rasengan.

"Asombroso". Blake admitió.

Lo mismo hace Weiss. Ella pensó que el partido sería debido a Ruby y Naruto, pero ella estaba equivocada acerca de ellos. Su pelea fue increíble. "¿Qué? ¿Están sonriendo?" Preguntó al ver que Naruto y Ruby se sonreían mientras luchaban. Ella no entiende.

Yang fue el único que los entiende. Una amistad entre Naruto y Ruby, el combate entre ellos. Ruby no tenía amigos que pudieran ponerla en práctica en Patch porque era demasiado buena. Ahora, ella pelea un partido con Naruto. Yang estaba orgulloso de él por tener una pareja con su hermana.

Una espada y una guadaña se enfrentaron. Naruto y Ruby se están sonriendo el uno al otro. Se están divirtiendo.

Naruto tenía toneladas de cosas sobre ella y sus habilidades. Ella era buena. Su velocidad. Sus habilidades de lucha. Su arma. Son perfectos para ella.

Al pensar en ella, su Kubikiribōchō fue atacada por la guadaña de Ruby. Naruto empujó su arma, pero no la vio por un segundo. Hay pétalos de rosa volando en el aire. Miró a su alrededor hasta que ... vio a Ruby simplemente atacarlo de la nada. La rubia intenta atacar, pero se ha ido otra vez.

Naruto mantiene su posición y guardia mientras usa Kubikiribōchō para defenderse. No hay forma de que pueda atacarla así. Entonces, Ruby lo golpea en su espada cuando lo ve bloquear su ataque. Ella se aleja de sí y se lanza a su alrededor, usando su Semblante de nuevo para confundirlo.

El ninja rubio no puede verla. Ella fue rápida, pero no con la velocidad suficiente para atraparlo.

Entonces, esto es lo que parece ser la batalla con Ruby. Ella debe haber usado la velocidad de Semblante. Parece que ya no se está conteniendo.

 _"No está mal. No está nada mal, pero lo siento, Ruby ..._ " pensó Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en su sentido. Él siente el aura de ella. Está corriendo a su alrededor. Su velocidad es demasiado grande, pero para él ...

En ese momento, de repente desapareció sin dejar rastros o cosas. Ruby fue inmovilizada en el suelo porque la dirección. Ella se sorprendió de que Naruto la atrapara. Ella ni siquiera lo vio moverse. Su arma está abajo y no puede hacer nada.

"¡Me rindo!" Se dio por vencida.

"¡El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki!" Oobleck dijo mientras aplaudía. "¡Eso fue magnífico! ¡Ustedes dos son increíbles!"

Naruto sonrió como una victoria. Se bajó de ella y le ayudó a levantarse. "Buena pelea, Ruby. Eres bastante bueno y me impresionó".

Ella sonrió porque está feliz de haber llamado una buena pelea. Sus habilidades de lucha. Su apariencia. Son grandiosos. "Gracias por entrenar conmigo".

"Tal como lo prometo. Nunca lo olvido, ¡ttabayo!" Dijo Naruto mientras le metía los dedos en la frente.

Ruby empezó a sonrojarse cuando él hacía eso mientras se frotaba la frente. Él siempre tiene una ella ya Yang, pero ella solo sonríe, una gran sonrisa. "Sí, ¿podemos luchar de nuevo si tienes tiempo?"

"Claro, Ruby, me encanta hacer eso. Te lo haré saber cuando tenga tiempo". Dijo antes de que sus compañeros de equipo. "Entonces, ¿qué pensaron ustedes, chicas?"

"Ustedes dos fueron increíbles. ¡Fue un infierno de la pelea! ¡Lo llamé 10!" Yang el el pulgar

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Ruby, peleaste bien con él. Fue un buen partido". Blake sonrió.

"Honestamente, ustedes fueron geniales. Esta es la mejor pelea que haya visto". Dijo Weiss cuando Yang comenzó a golpearla en un hombro, dándole una sonrisa.

"Parece que Ice Queen decidió darles créditos".

"¡Cállate! No es como si no lo fuiste". Weiss dijo con un sonrojo. Ella no pudo evitar decir eso. En realidad, fue la pelea más grande que ella haya visto, la batalla entre Naruto y Ruby. Sonríen mientras luchan entre sí.

Ella comenzó a descubrir por qué estaban sonriendo. Fue una especie de partido amistoso y respetuoso. Esa es su suposición, pero nunca lo hizo antes. Nunca intente entrenar con un amigo en su casa. Por supuesto, ella no tiene muchos amigos. Ella un poco ... quiere hacer eso con Ruby, Naruto u otros.

"¡Oye, Weiss!" Weiss apareció cuando escuchó su propio nombre mientras miraba a Naruto.

"Pareces bastante callado. ¿Algo está mal?" Preguntó.

"No es nada". Weiss dijo, pero ella tenía algo que decir para él. "Naruto ... ¿Me pregunta si puedo tener una pelea de entrenamiento contigo?" Sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

"Claro, por qué no! ¡Estaré feliz de hacer eso!" Él sonrió.

* * *

En la noche, ubicación desconocida.

"¡Baja, vuelve!" dijo el Soldado Atlas mientras él y su tripulación huían de la explosión. Están en un bosque y era tarde.

Lo que sucedió fue que un grupo de soldados de Atlas estaba en una misión para investigar porque alguien plantó la bomba en el bosque. Pero entonces, varios de los árboles explotaron. Están retrocediendo a su base y van a informar a Ozpin. Ese explosivo parece una granada, pero hay algo diferente a ese.

"¡Escuadrón 3, informa! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" dijo la voz en la radio.

"¡Este es el escuadrón 3! ¡Volvemos a tu posición!" dijo el Soldado Atlas.

"¡Entendido! Estoy reportando-" Entonces, la radio comenzó a hacer ruidos y sonidos de un disparo. Parece que están siendo atacados en la base.

"¡Escuadrón 1, denuncie! ¿Cuál es su estado? ¡Mierda! ¡Equipo 2, envíe el informe al Director! Repito, informe al Jefe:" Antes de que Soldado Atlas pudiera decirlo, había un extraño pájaro blanco volando frente a él . "¿Un pájaro? ¿Qué-"

* ¡BOOM! * El pájaro explotó repentinamente frente a un grupo de soldados mientras volaban y golpeaban los árboles. Romper su espalda dolorosamente Todos ellos no sobrevivieron, excepto que una persona todavía está viva.

Está tosiendo una sangre tan fuerte y no puede sentir su cuerpo. Que se arrastrará, pero ... un pie pisoteó su pecho.

"Buen arma que tienes ahí, pero es una lástima que te ha atrapado vivo. dijo el hombre en el humo negro y brumoso. Se cubrió la cara.

"Nunca te lo diré ... tú, hijo de puta ..." El soldado tosió cuando el pie lo apretó más fuerte.

"Oye, no me digas esa palabra. Solo yo puedo decirlo. Ahora bien ..." dijo el hombre. "¿Dónde puedo encontrar la ciudad llamada Vale?"

"¡Vete al infierno!"

El hombre sospechado y decepcionado de que no se lo dijera. "Tratando de ser un héroe, ¿eh? Si no me lo dices, entonces yo ..." Vio una gran aguja atravesar el cerebro del soldado y él está muerto.

"¡Oye! ¡Te dije que tengo esto! Mi hombre, ¿por qué no me dejas terminar?"

"Tengo el mapa de Vale. No está tan lejos, así que podemos caminar hasta allí". Otro hombre habló con una capa negra.

"¡Vamos! ¿Tenemos que caminar?"

"Cállate o de lo contrario nos atrapará".

"Bien, bien! Entonces, ¿cuál fue la misión de una reina?" dijo el hombre con miradas molestas. A él no le gusta llamarla reina. Él la odia mucho.

"Mata a Naruto Uzumaki y al director".


	25. Capitulo 25

"¡Buenos días chicas!" Yang exclamó con su pijama cuando se paraba frente a una puerta y despertaba a todos. Hoy es sábado, no significa escuela. Sin embargo, las chicas todavía están durmiendo. Todavía están cansados porque hicieron un papel de prueba y pelearon con un oponente.

¡Lo peor es Yang! Ella siempre los despierta gritando. Ella no se siente cansada y tenía una gran energía porque no tenía una prueba, pero luchó contra un oponente. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo ningún problema con eso.

"Noooo, hermana ... quiero dormir ... solo déjame dormir". Ruby dijo mientras giraba y se cubría la manta con pereza. No tenía ninguna relación para evadir porque quiere dormir más y descansar más. Lo mismo ocurre con dos chicas, Blake y Weiss. Relincharon y quisieron dormir más como ella.

"¡No!" Yang sonrió mientras sacaba una manta de su hermana y la hacía caer al suelo. Su cabeza chocó contra el suelo y la muñeca. Ruby levanta la cabeza y maldita sea, parece una anciana que probó la fruta de limón.

Blake parece una mierda cuando se levantó. Sus ojos son los peores y los ojos ojos de gato. Sus orejas de gato están abajo. El cabello negro ondulado es muy desordenado y cubrió su rostro. Ella comenzó a murmurar a sí misma. Su último movimiento es que cayó al suelo y se estrelló en su cara.

El velorio de Weiss está bien, solo una chica normal que se despertó como ella. Pero, ella es linda cuando bostezó mientras estiraba su brazo. Su sueño es genial.

"¡Vamos, Blake! ¡Es hora de levantarte!" Yang dijo mientras levantaba a la pobre chica gata para que se levantara y la sacudiera. La chica rubia estaba muy emocionada porque quería despertar a su enamorado: Naruto. Para despertarlo, ella tendrá que bromear con él. Ella lo hizo antes. Ella saltó sobre él, gritando por ayuda y arrojó un Ruby hacia él, unas tres veces.

A Yang le encanta bromear al despertarlo. Ella se divirtió con él. Es la única manera que puede despertarlo para su escuela porque es demasiado vago. Ella tenía que hacerlo por él.

"Yang, ahora no es el mejor momento para despertar a Naruto". Ruby dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos. Ella se sonrojó cuando recuerda que fue arrojada por Yang. Ella saltó encima de Naruto y casi lo mata.

El flashback la avergüenza esa parte cuando voló y se estrelló contra él por rescate. "Y no me arrojes a él otra vez". Antes de que ella vea que Yang ya se había escabullido de la puerta sin decir nada.

"Oh, mierda ..." dijo Blake sudando.

"No otra vez". Weiss dijo.

"¡Yang, no lo despiertes!" Ruby comenzó a perseguirla, deteniéndola antes de despertar a su amiga, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su habitación está cerca de su habitación. Estaba justo al lado de la habitación de las chicas. Es malo.

"Shh ... ¡Imma lo vierte con un cubo de helado esta vez!" Yang sonrió mientras sostenía el cubo de hielo.

Ruby dejó caer sus mandíbulas y no puede creer qué va a hacer con eso. Su hermana va a dejar caer un hielo sobre Naruto. Esta broma es peor que las otras. ¿Desde cuando obtuvo el cubo y el hielo? "Yang, creo que fuiste un poco demasiado lejos allí".

"Todo va a estar bien, Ruby". Yang sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana. "¿Lo quieres hacer?"

"¡No!" Ella gritó

"¡Dios, está bien, eso es todo!" Yang señaló un Blake cuando comenzó a mirar confundida. "¡Tú!"

"¿Yo?" Ella preguntó.

"Como eres su novia, quiero que lo hagas eso". Yang dio un balde en sus brazos.

La cara de Blake se sonrojó y se sonrojó por escuchar una cosa infantil de Yang cuando la agarró. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡No hay forma de hacer eso!" Ella lo negó.

"Relájate, Blake. Esta es tu primera y te prometo que no volverás a hacer eso. Créeme. Estarás bien, créeme. Además, nunca antes había visto hacer esto antes".

"No lo hice porque era infantil, pero ... lo intentaré". Blake aceptó su oferta con un sonrojo. No se puede creer que vaya a hacerlo, bromeando con su novio por Yang. Fue una mala decisión. Sin embargo, puede ser fácil y rápido, colarse en la habitación, verter hielo sobre él y se despertará ... Eso es tan solo estúpido. Él se enfriará. ¿Se enojaría?

Yang sonrió por ella. "Bien, Blake. ¡Es hora!" Ella lentamente abre la puerta a Blake. Tomaron un pico en su habitación. Está Naruto, durmiendo en su cama pacíficamente. Ellos pueden escuchar sus ronquidos. Es tan lindo.

Blake tocó sus pies mientras que lo posible por no hacer ruido. En realidad, ella es bastante buena en su habilidad furtiva de White Fang. Eso es para robar el polvo sin ser atrapado.

Ahora bien, ella está cerca de la cama de Naruto y lista para verter el hielo sobre él mientras levanta el cubo más alto. Su cara está sudada y roja sobre ella porque está nerviosa de hacer esta broma por primera vez. Ella se sentía mal consigo misma.

"¡Abucheo!" Yang gritó mientras asustaba a Blake para verter un poco de hielo sobre el adormilado Naruto. Ella accidentalmente dejó caer un cubo de hielo sin previo aviso. Su cara estaba sorprendida de lo que acaba de hacer. Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que vez hizo. Blake dejó caer el cubo antes de acusar a su novio.

"¡Lo siento mucho, Naruto! ¡Yang me obligó a hacerlo!" Ella entró en pánico mientras se quitaba la manta húmeda y lo miraba para ver si él ... "¿Qué?" Sus ojos están parpadeando.

"Eso es ..." dijo Yang cuando vio una muñeca de Naruto. "¿Una muñeca? ¿A dónde fue?"

"Yang, le cuento a Naruto-" Ruby se detuvo al ver dos niñas mirando a una muñeca. ¿Ese es Naruto? Con el pelo amarillo puntiagudo y la cara dibujada con marcador negro.

"Chicos, ¿alguien le dijo bromas a Naruto?" Jaune preguntó mientras estaba apareciendo justo detrás de Ruby. Él la miró para verlos.

Nora acaba de aparecer de la nada. Ella estaba parada justo enfrente de Ruby. "¡Fue una sonrisa increíble lo que tiraron chicos!"

"No es bueno despertarlo así, Blake!" Pyrrha sorprendida al ver un Blake sosteniendo un balde y empapándose de una manta. Ella comenzó a enojarse con ella. "¡¿Por qué ?!"

"¡Yang me hizo hacer eso!" Ella lloró.

"Oye, ¿hay una nota?" Preguntó Yang cuando vio una nota de papel en el cuerpo de la muñeca. Ella movió la mañana y comenzó a leer lo que decía. Hay cuatro palabras "¿Qué significa eso?" Después de leer eso, algo brilló brillantemente en sus ojos.

"¡ES UNA TRAMPA!" Yang Gritó.

* * *

* ¡Boom! * Naruto escuchó la explosión desde afuera. Su plan es el éxito mientras sonríe. Él atacó a Yang y lo llama venganza. Ella siempre ha bromeado con él. Gritando, llorando en su rostro, y Ruby la golpeó porque ella fue arrojada por Yang. Ahora, él puede relajarse y continuar su entrenamiento haciendo push-up.

Su ubicación está fuera de la sala de entrenamiento donde los estudiantes pelean. Es el mejor lugar que pudo encontrar. Entrenar en el Bosque Esmeralda será peligroso porque hay Grimm Criatura. Hay un lugar en realidad. No hay criatura Grimm de acuerdo con su sensor Sennin. Él puede ir allí, pero tiene que pedirle permiso a Ozpin.

"1007 ... 1008 ... 1009 ... 1010." El numeró mientras terminaba su entrenamiento antes de ponerse de pie. Ese entrenamiento fue de Rock Lee. Se estaba preparando para el próximo enemigo porque se hizo aquí como Kimimaro.

 **"Deberías haber usado el traje verde que Gai te dio". Kurama dijo.**

"¡Demonios, no! De ninguna manera, estoy usando eso".

 **"Lo hiciste, recuerda. La misión entregaste la Flor Jofuku para Bushy Bow".**

"Oh, sí ..." Él lo recordó. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo desde que tenía 13 años. Vestía ese traje verde porque pensaba que era genial. Él era un idiota y no tenía idea.

"¡Naruto!"

Naruto escuchó mobs enojados de su dirección. Echó un vistazo y vio a Yang corriendo. Su rostro se ve enojado y ya entró en su modo de ira al mirar su cabello dorado. "Buenos días, Yang". Sonrió antes de ver un grupo de chicas. ¿Están Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha y Jaune? Todo su equipo está aquí. Se veían hella enojados.

"¿Mañana? ¿Mañana? ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?" Ella preguntó

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó.

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡La muñeca está en tu habitación en una cama!"

"Amigo, ¡acabas de poner algún tipo de papel explosivo!" Jaune dijo.

"¡Entonces, entonces, explotó!" Nora dijo mientras trataba de mostrarle la explosión por movimiento de manos.

"No creo que él no lo haya hecho a propósito". Pyrrha dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos. Sin embargo, ella casi se ríe de ellos. Ella no sabía que era la broma de Naruto.

Naruto se está rascando la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras les sonríe. "Oh ... ¿has leído mi nota?" Preguntó.

"Sí, lo hice ..." Alguien expresó

Naruto comenzó a reírse de Yang mientras hacía su broma. Logró su venganza, pero esa voz es diferente. Esa no era la voz de Yang. Eso fue ... "¿Blake?" Preguntó preguntándose por qué él ve que su cuerpo es negro y que tuvo un mal día. Ella se ve muy enojado en realidad.

"¿Sabes ... que no iba a servirte un balde de hielo? No quería hacerlo por Yang porque eres mi novio. Pensé que estabas durmiendo en tu cama". Ella sonrió.

"H-Hey, Blake ..." La rubia sonrió nerviosa mientras se alejaba de ella. Él se dio cuenta al mirar su cuerpo es negro y su cabello. Ese color era del explosivo. Fue en ese momento, él sabía que estaba jodido. Parece que su broma salió mal.

"Soy tu novia, pero me hiciste esto a mí. Y ahora ..." Sacó su Gambol Shroud y la convirtió en una pistola. "¡Prepárate para morir!"

Ella comenzó a dispararle a su novio por bromear con ella. Sin piedad! Esa broma fue mala, realmente mala. Ella no debería decirle que no a Yang y sabía que era estúpido. Esto es su culpa y la culpa de Naruto.

"Ahh! Blake, me estás matando! Mira, lo siento! No sabía que estabas allí-Woah!" Naruto esquivó la bala de su culo. Casi lo golpeó o de lo contrario lo habrá enviado al hospital. Esto es malo. Hizo un gato Fauno tan enojado porque la muñeca explotó. Él no sabía que ella estaba allí.

Yang y los demás solo se quedaron allí y vieron a la pareja cómo funciona. Un niño huye de una niña con una pistola cada vez que algo se equivoca. Las chicas temen a los chicos Nadie jode con chicas enojadas. Nadie.

En el árbol, Naruto estaba atascado en el suelo y contra el árbol. Su cuerpo fue sostenido por Blake mientras ella se sentaba encima de él y apuntando su arma contra su rostro. Un gato sexy había desatado su furia e iba a tener que matar a Foxy.

"W-Espera, Blake. No me dispararás, ¿verdad? ¡Ah!" Él entró en pánico cuando ella comenzó a empujar su arma a su rostro más cerca. Su dedo toca el gatillo y va a disparar. Ella no está bromeando.

"¡Naruto, te odio! ¡Eres un gilipollas!" Ella dijo con un enojado sexy o lindo enojado.

Naruto sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Blake. "Lo sé porque soy un bromista-ttabayo". Él comenzó a besarla en la nariz, haciendo que se sonrojara. Sus orejas de gato se contraen cuando se aparta de él.

"Detente ... Alguien nos está mirando ..." Blake se estremeció cuando su labio se cerró en su labio. Sus ojos estallaron sin embargo; sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Sus brazos serpentearon alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más cerca.

Unos minutos más tarde, se sueltan y necesitan tiempo para respirar por aire. Fue increíble. Esto se siente mejor que su primer beso. Su segundo beso fue lo mejor en la mente.

"Te perdono ..." Blake dijo en voz baja con un sonrojo. La única forma en que puede detenerla es un beso. "Pero, si vuelves a hacer eso otra vez, te patearé el culo".

"Sí, Blake". Él sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se agarraba las mejillas con las manos. Sintiéndose en sus bigotes, hace pensar que es un puro, pero hijo divertido. Ella y Naruto iban a buscar otro beso, pero ...

"Oh, Dios mío ... eso fue sexy".

Naruto y Blake dieron vuelta, viendo un tres chicas mirándolos desde el árbol. Se sentaron un encima del otro. El que dijo "Eso fue sexy" fue Yang. Vio a Naruto y Blake en voz baja. Ella quiere hacerle eso.

Blake se sonrojó. "H-¿Cuánto tiempo hay aquí, chicas?"

"Acabamos de llegar y vi ... ya sabes". Ruby dijo con un rubor en su rostro. Esa fue su primera vez para ver que se besaron. Así es como se ven los labios.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué te visita así?" Preguntó Weiss mientras veía la camiseta sin mangas naranja de Naruto. Se ve ... genial en su ropa de gimnasia mientras se sonrojaba por mirarlo.

"Entrenamiento. Tengo que mantener mi fortaleza si no hago algo" Él dijo.

"¿Formación?" Ruby preguntó con una expresión en su rostro. Ella no se ha conectado todos los días porque ya se ha establecido en su propio mundo. ¿Te preguntas por qué lo hiciste en este lugar?

"Entonces, ¿por qué no estás en tu habitación?" Preguntó Yang buscando una razón por la que dejó su habitación. Tal vez, fue una trampa para ella.

"Me levanté temprano y comencé a entrenar afuera". Dijo mientras abría su mochila antes de cambiarse la camisa. No importa si la gente lo está haciendo porque ya lo hizo en su entrenamiento.

Mientras intenta conseguir su camisa, las cuatro chicas se pararon y lo observaron. Su cara es tan roja y perdió las palabras. Su cuerpo fue increíble. Seis paquetes y era muy flexible. Incluso con su sudor después de que fue perseguido, todavía se ve sexy.

 _"Está tan caliente ... Ahora estoy mojado ... Papá, ¿puedo casarme con él y tener relaciones sexuales con él?"_ Yang pensó con un sonrojo mientras sus muslos se apretaban. Esa es su mejor experiencia con el hombre más sexy de la historia. Ella no puede dejar de mirarlo.

 _"Nunca pensé que tenía ese ... cuerpo. Tan sexy ..."_ pensó Blake mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. Verlo sin una camisa la avergüenza. Tal vez, leer Ninja of Love es un poco demasiado para ella porque mostró lo que parece.

 _"Soy una ... Weiss Schnee ... Esto es acoso sexual ..."_ Weiss abrió sus propias reglas cuando decidió romperlo y mirarlo bien. Parece que ella está aprendiendo.

Ruby lo está imaginando de su futuro esposo. Era extraño que ella tuviera eso en su sueño. " _¿Es esto lo que mi papá me ha estado hablando?"_ Ella pensó con un sonrojo.

"Está bien ..." dijo Naruto mientras ponía su camisa negra de combate y usaba la chaqueta corta anaranjada. Se giró y vio a cuatro chicas babeando sobre él. "Chicas, ¿algo está mal?"

"¡Estamos bien!" Ruby dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar hacia él, pero necesitaba saber el motivo. "Naruto, ¿por qué estás entrenando aquí? ¿No entrenaste en tu mundo?"

"Sí, pero no es suficiente para mí. Como defensor de Remanente, debo estar preparado para el próximo enemigo.

"Te refieres al tipo hueso". Yang adivinó acerca de Kimimaro.

"No tienes que hacer todo por tu cuenta. Weiss dijo.

"Me alegra que tu gente pueda ayudarme, pero no puedo porque no quiero ver lastimada y no lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a mi enemigo. Tendré que enfrentarlos solo ..."

"¡Cállate!" Yang gritó mientras desataba su rabia y su púrpura se volvió roja. Ella tuvo suficiente de sus palabras estúpidas diciendo que no son fuertes y no pueden luchar contra un enemigo como Kimimaro. Incluso Naruto cree que puede luchar solo, todavía suena estúpido. "Deja de decir que puedes vencer a los tipos malos como Kimimaro. ¡Escúchame o te patearé el trasero! Crees que puedes pelear solo, pero a mí, ¡no! ¡Ruby y pensé que no lo lograste! Estamos casi llorando ... Acerca de Weiss, Blake y los demás. ¡Ellos estaban preocupados por ti! ¿¡Entonces por qué eres tan egoísta y tonto! ¡Esa no es tu manera! ¿Qué hay de tus formas ninja ?! ¿Qué sucedió? "

Naruto solo había perdido las palabras del discurso de Yang. Ella explotó y se incendió. No fue un buen discurso, pero mostró el camino del ninja. Abandonar a las camaradas es peor que la escoria. Casi se olvidó de sus reglas. Es su manera de Shinobi.

 **"Maldita sea, creo que ella lo mató. Te aconsejo que la escuches". Kurama dijo mientras el otro Bijuu asentía y estaba de acuerdo con él.**

El rubio Shinobi solo asintió con la cabeza significa que finalmente se dio por vencido por pelear por su deuda.

"¡Sí, Yang tiene razón! ¡No hay nada que te de la deuda porque es estúpido que estemos aquí y no hagamos nada!" Ruby dijo.

"No olvides tus palabras que acaban de enseñar cómo no quedar atrás a tus compañeros de equipo". Blake dijo.

"O serás peor que escoria". Weiss dijo.

"Muy bien, chicas, tú ganas. Lo siento por ser egoísta y tonto, especialmente Yang". Dijo Naruto mientras Yang lo miraba con sorpresa en su rostro. "Gracias. Tus palabras siempre son muy amables conmigo y me dan coraje por dentro". Agarró la mano delgada de Yang en sus manos mientras la levantaba.

"¿Ehh?" Ella preguntó.

"Mantendré tus palabras de guardado". Él comenzó a besar su mano.

La cara de Yang se calentó de rojo. Su mano esbelta fue besada por él. Santa mierda Él realmente besó en su mano. Sus palabras ni siquiera fueron tan buenas, pero es valiente y se lo grabó. Ella se desmayó, pero un príncipe la agarró de la cintura.

"Woah allí, Yang. No me desmayes porque tengo un amigo que siempre se desmaya cuando hablo con ella". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Pensó que era lindo cuando se desmayó y la salvó. Ese débil recuerdo de alguien.

"Está bien ..." dijo Yang con un sonrojo. Estaba tan avergonzada que hizo un movimiento ridículo. Finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de recibir un beso de él. Bueno, solo en su mano, pero igual le gusta. "Sí, eres bienvenido, ttabayo".

Ruby se sorprendió al escuchar que decía "ttabayo". Esa era la línea de Naruto. "Yang, ¿por qué tu-"

"¡No lo sé! J-Simplemente no me avertes". Ella dijo.

"Maldita sea, Yang ... tienes suerte ..." pensó Blake con una mirada en su rostro. Estaba celosa y enojada, pero tenía que dejarlo ir.

"Está bien, ya que las chicas quieren ayudarme a luchar contra los enemigos fuertes, te entrenaré". Naruto sonrió.

"¡¿De Verdad ?!" Ruby y Yang dispararon al mismo tiempo.

"¿Tren?" Blake se preguntó.

"¿Cuándo?" Weiss preguntó.

"Todavía no se hizo un cronograma, pero sí avisaré cuando haya terminado". Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero se detuvo. Él olvidó algo. "Oh sí, Yang. Nuestra cita va a ser mañana".

"¡Derecha!" Yang dijo.

"Weiss, ¿estás bien? Pareces apagado". Ruby preguntó.

"No es nada ..." Weiss miró a Naruto. Dijo que iba a entrenarlos, pero ¿cuándo? Podría ser hoy, mañana o fin de semana?.

* * *

Naruto está afuera en la cima de un techo, con cara de brisa. Estaba pensando en hacer un cronograma para su equipo y la ubicación para entrenar. No puedes entrenar en el gimnasio. Tal vez, él solo puede consultar al director Ozpin. Él le dará permiso para ir al bosque.

"Naruto". Naruto se giró cuando escuchó una voz. Es Weiss. Fue sorprendente que ella esté aquí y hable con él.

"Hola, Weiss. ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a entrenar con nosotros?" Ella preguntó sabiamente.

"No es largo. Lo prometo". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pero vio que la cara de Weiss estaba triste. Esa no es ella. Es el mismo día como solía hacerlo. "Oye, ¿algo está mal?"

"No es nada ... hay una cosa que no puedo hacer y es difícil". Weiss dijo que estaba nerviosa de decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella lo necesita "Es mi convocación".

"¿Invocación?" Preguntó Naruto con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Él nunca pensó que ella podría convocar. Todos pueden invocar a una criatura. Esto podría ser sorprendente.

Weiss asintió mientras hablaba, "Sí, ves ... cada Schnee tiene la habilidad de invocar. Es único. Debes derrotar a los enemigos para invocarlo. Recuerda, yo derroté a Boarbatusk, así que eso significa que hice un contrato con él. al derrotarlo ".

 **"No está mal." Hijo admitió.**

Entonces, Naruto piensa que Weiss puede convocar. Casi como Invocar Jutsu, pero tienes que morder el dedo para dibujar una sangre en su mano y convocarlo. Este no tiene por qué. Ella ya contrata a Boarbatusk al derrotarlo.

"¿Es por eso que me preguntaste sobre el tren?" Preguntó Naruto.

El Schnee asintió de nuevo y se veía muy mal. Lástima que no pueda convocar a una de sus criaturas. No es fácil. Fue dificil. Nadie la ayuda excepto su hermana.

"Esto puede ser demasiado pronto para ti. Me estaba preguntando si puedes ayudarme a entrenar mi invocación ahora". Ella preguntó con una expresión egoísta. Ya era demasiado temprano. Ella no estaba tratando de adelantarse a sus compañeros de equipo. Ella necesita aprender eso. Mirando a Naruto, su rostro se ve como si no estuviera tan seguro de arreglarse temprano para ella.

Entonces, Weiss comenzó a cambiar de opinión. "Lo siento, tal vez también te pregunté-"

"Sí."

Entonces, ella pareció sorprendida.

"Sí, me encantaría ayudarte porque no puedo dejar que una chica bonita se moje por aquí". Él sonrió

Las mejillas de Weiss se pusieron rojas como el tomate. Hasta la vista. En un tiempo, ella no necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, y nadie la ayuda. Ella lo hizo por sí misma. Por supuesto, fue su padre. Él nunca la ayuda. En este momento, era raro cómo se sentía en su corazón. Ella nunca tuvo la palabra "sí" de Naruto.

"¿En serio? Justo ahora". Ella preguntó si esto era real o no.

"Sí, ahora mismo". Naruto sonrió con satisfacción mientras comenzaba a levantar su cuerpo en estilo nupcial. Él puede escuchar su lindo aullido. "¡Pero, tendremos que ir a algún lado!"

Comenzaron a saltar del edificio, cayendo en un aire, y la velocidad es demasiado rápida. Weiss se vio obligada a taparse los ojos por la presión del viento que empujaba su rostro.

Ella gritó y pensó que Naruto era un idiota. "¡Naruto, idiota! ¿Por qué?"

"¡Agárrate fuerte! ¡Tienes que amar esto!" Naruto saltó a uno de los techos e hizo otro salto. Luego, miró a Weiss. Todavía tiene miedo de una altura mientras se cubre los ojos. "Abre los ojos. Solo una vez, por favor".

Weiss negó con la cabeza. Aún tenía miedo de esto, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Esto fue ... increíble. Ella puede ver toda la ciudad desde allí hasta el cielo. "Esto es increíble."

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Te lo dije, ¡te encanta esto! Quiero mostrarte lo hermoso que era y cómo se sentía. ¡Lo planeé para ti!" Él sonrió.

"Planeaste esto ... para mí". Ella dijo con incredulidad en su rostro.

"Sí, ya que no tienes cosas importantes y te sientas allí como si nada, ¡así que decidí encontrar una hermosa vista para ti!"

Los ojos de Weiss se levantaron como una sorpresa. Naruto encontró una gran vista para ella. Él lo hizo por ella. En su infancia, nadie nunca la llevó a un lugar agradable al viajar en un ferry, avión o globo para explorar la vida. Nunca antes lo había hecho hasta que escuchó cosas así de un hombre rubio.

Cuando Naruto saltó de los árboles y saltó al cielo con un sol, Weiss comenzó a verlo. Algo diferente sobre él. Su aspecto comenzó a verse diferente.

Su cabello puntiagudo era dorado y llama, lo mismo con la diadema. Había tres rayas negras en sus mejillas. El collar estaba extendido, dorado por fuera y negro por dentro. Sus ojos son puro sol. Naruto era casi ... como un ángel guardián. Su protector. Su caballero. Su príncipe.

"Weiss?" Naruto miró a Weiss sosteniendo su camisa apretada. Su cabeza lleva en el pecho de un hombre. Parece que es feliz y disfrutada.

"No es nada. Yo ... me gusta esto". Ella murmuró.

Naruto estaba confundido por qué ella dijo eso. Tal vez, fue solo una especie de expresión. "Ahí está." Finalmente lo encontró cuando comenzó a aterrizar en la hierba. Él bajó a Weiss y ella se para sobre sus pies.

"Woah ..." Se sorprendió mientras exploraba el campo de entrenamiento.

Tiene espacio de apertura. Es muy grande, tranquilo y pacífico con una cascada. Este lugar podría ser perfecto para su para su conveniencia por el espacio.

"Sí, este es el lugar. Es agradable y silencioso". Dijo Naruto mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a Weiss. "¿Estás listo?"

"Sí, ¿pero vas a decírselo a las chicas?"

"No te preocupes, no es demasiado tiempo, pero quiero ver lo que puedes hacer".


	26. Capitulo 26

"¿Qué? ¡Weiss se adelantó a nosotros!" Yang sorprendida mientras ella y dos chicas lo siguen con Naruto en el bosque. Estaba enojada con Weiss por seguir el entrenamiento sin decir nada.

El Naruto original fue enviado a su clon para decirle a las chicas que el entrenamiento comenzó antes de comenzar a entrenar con Weiss. Después de que él dijo, se sorprendieron, excepto Yang, quien casi se enoja. Fue malentendido.

"Sí, Weiss me dijo que me gustaría comenzar a entrenar hoy. Entonces, mi jefe se permite y les da las chicas que el entrenamiento comenzó ahora" .

"Bien ...", dijo Yang.

"Eso fue rápido. Pensé que Weiss no era interesante para entrenar contigo". Blake dijo.

"Es cierto porque ella me odia por ser una idiota y se salta la clase. Sin embargo, era bastante raro que ella viniera a mí sola a la azotea". Cuando dijo esas palabras, comenzó a sentir la presión de las chicas, Yang y Blake.

Las palabras solo en la azotea los hace sospechar de él y Weiss. Están mirando al clon como un poco de Naruto. Sí, están celosos. Besarse en una mano y labio no hace felices cuando comenzó a enterarse de este.

"En la azotea ..."

"Solo…"

"Jajaja ..." Ruby dio una risa incomoda cuando dio un paso atrás y no quería involucrarse en esto. Ella sabe cómo reaccionan las chicas.

"No se chasqueó una cita ... Había una dificultad de aprendizaje que no podía hacer, que quería decidirse con ella. Eso es todo, así que decidí dejarles saber a las chicas que estamos empezando por ahora". Él dijo.

"Eso fue bastante rápido, como esperaba. Nunca pensé que no tomaras tu tiempo para hacerlo". Blake dijo.

"Por lo general, no". Él dijo.

El cronograma ya estaba hecho. Es el horario de Naruto, por lo que puede hacer lo que quiera. Además, otro clon fue una habitación de Ozpin para obtener un permiso para un bosque y él dijo "sí". El plan es trabajado y perfecto. Ruby y Yang estaban emocionados de entrenar con Naruto. Blake se sorprendió de entrenar con él.

En el pasado, fue entrenado con su antiguo compañero para defenderse y aprender la lucha antes de llegar al Colmillo Blanco. Ahora, entrenar con Veteran blond man o Shinobi ser diferente a su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, va a ser muy interesante con él. Ella podría ser un poco más fuerte que Grimm Criatura.

"Oye, Yang, ¿recuerdas lo que Jaune nos dijo?" Ruby preguntó.

"¿Quieres decir que está entrenando con Naruto, sí. Qué pasa?" Yang se preguntó.

Ruby comienza a pensar en el entrenamiento de Jaune. Ella recibió una advertencia de él. Él dijo "saltea el desayuno o vomitarás". Ese fue un comienzo extraño. Tirar para comer el desayuno.

"¿Solo me pregunto qué tipo de entrenamiento ha tenido?" Ella preguntó.

"Creo que ha pasado por su debido tiempo cuando era un niño. Blake dijo.

"¿Crees que él ... nos va a hacer eso?" Yang preguntó con un sudor.

"No lo sabrás hasta que lo descubras". Ella dijo, pero tenía miedo de que su entrenamiento fuera difícil para ella. Con suerte, él no iba a hacerle eso a ella ni a ellos.

"No nos hará eso. Te lo prometo. Es un gran amigo y un buen tipo. Creo en él". Ruby dijo mientras golpeaba sus propios dedos.

"¿Estás hablando de mi jefe o de mí?" El clon dijo en un tono burlón mientras caminaba junto a ella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Vio el rubor de Ruby. Esa pobre chica pelirroja se levantó la capucha y se cubrió la cara para ocultarlo.

Yang le dio un codazo en el hombro a la hermana, dándole una sonrisa burlona en una cara. "Naruto y Ruby, sentados en un árbol, BESANDO. Primero, viene el amor. Luego viene el matrimonio. Luego, llega el bebé en el cochecito de bebé". Ella cantó una cancion.

"¡Yang!" Ruby lloró con un rubor en la cara mientras sacudía su brazo para detenerse. Ella no quiere escuchar esa canción. La canción de ese niño la está avergonzando. Todavía tenía una capucha roja y sí cubría las orejas.

Bueno, Naruto se ruborizó al escuchar esa canción, también. Él es un clon. ¿Cómo puede él sonrojarse de esa canción?

El grupo está casi en el campo de entrenamiento ya que vio la luz desde afuera. El clon lo anotó con el dedo antes de desaparecer en un poof blanco. Esa es su última dirección para ellos.

"¿Están listas las chicas?" Yang sonrió con satisfacción mientras se abría los puños. Ella está lista y no puede esperar para entrenar con Naruto. Su cita es mañana, así que es mejor que esté preparado para eso también.

"¡Sí, estoy todo bombeado!" Ruby dijo.

"Bien, entremos". Blake dijo.

* * *

"Tal como pensé ... tu resistencia parece tener un límite". Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y se posicionaba en su pelea. Sostenía un kunai en su mano y no esperaba que esto sucediera.

"Haa ... haa ... haa ..." Weiss respiró mientras su cara estaba sudada mientras luchaba con Naruto. Sus brazos están muriendo y no pueden contener a Myrtenaster por mucho tiempo. Entonces, lo hizo cuando su arma cayó al suelo. La batalla se llevó a cabo unos 5 minutos y 5 veces.

Levantó su arma y revancha con Naruto mientras comenzaba a crear glifos detrás de ella. Aumenta su velocidad y encuentra otra manera que puede golpearlo desde una dirección diferente. Trató de ir por un camino diferente sin que él lo notara.

Ronda 6 ha comenzado.

Weiss cargó contra Naruto, preparado para usar otro glifo que usará para una dirección diferente. Ella golpeó un Myrtenaster contra él, pero él bloquea su ataque cuando está bloqueando la punta de su espada. Su espada pasó por su lado de una cara.

Sus dientes están apretados con ira mientras se desliza en el suelo con su pie. Ella está atacando a él, pero él bloqueó su ataque. Sin embargo, ella quería que él lo bloqueara. Su dedo apretó un gatillo y su hoja extraña láser de hielo. Voló en el aire y se fijó en Naruto como objetivo.

Naruto simplemente cortó uno de ellos por la mitad, pero su kunai se convirtió en hielo cuando lo cortó. Eso es muy sorprendente que se puede convertir en una arma en el hielo. Desde que arma fue destruida, comenzó a jugar a los pájaros de hielo. Se pone de pie usando chakra para caminar por el árbol.

Luego saltó y recorrió una corta distancia desde allí. Él está creando su Ninjutsu que puede poner en marcha esos pájaros de hielo. Su sellado de manos fue Rata, Tigre, Perro, Buey, Conejo y Tigre mientras terminaba. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Estilo Fuego: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!" Él respiró una pequeña bola de fuego para quemar los pájaros de hielo.

El ninja rubio tuvo la suerte de que los pájaros de hielo se convirtieron en hielo como su kunai. Sin embargo, eso no fue afortunado en absoluto. Varios glifos flotan en el aire y lo rodean. Lo atrapó.

Luego, hubo un ataque que simplemente lo atacó cuando aterrizó en el suelo. Lo atrapó en la manga y afortunadamente no lo golpeó en el brazo. Lo miré y vi que Weiss saltaba en el aire con un glifo blanco detrás de ella.

Se lanza hacia él, ataca con un teléfono y usa Glyph para aumentar su velocidad. Sus glifos fueron colocados en todas partes, como Naruto acaba de ver. Él no puede escapar de su habilidad.

Weiss lo golpeó desde todas partes, seguir los glifos la hace subir de velocidad. Haciendo todos los ataques todo lo que tiene Ese es su movimiento final. Sin embargo, su mano fue atrapada por una mano, la mano de Naruto. Ella inmovilizó en el suelo, sus glifos se han desvanecido y su arma cayó.

"Lo bastante cerca, Weiss. Ya te marqué". Él dijo

¿Marca? Desde que lo hizo, espera un minuto. Ella recordó esa parte, ella lo atacó primero y bloqueó. Debió haberlo colocado sobre su escudo sin estarlo porque estaba concentrado en él.

Weiss no supo cómo reaccionar esta batalla. Ella ya estaba cansada y perdida. No fue fácil. El entrenamiento es difícil de combatir con Naruto. Su rostro no estaba sudando y ni siquiera lo intentaba. Ella pensó que podía manejarlo más, pero estaba equivocada. El punto de Ruby era correcto. Pelear con Naruto no es fácil.

Después de la batalla, el hombre rubio puso su brazo en una base negra sobre una pierna. "Además, te puedes canar fácilmente cuando sacas mis golpes pesados". Él comentó su resistencia. Si Weiss recibe golpes fuertes del enemigo, perderá y se quedará sin aliento demasiado rápido.

Weiss no tiene nada que decir y ella misma. Ella hizo todo lo posible como pudo. Sus habilidades. Sus glifos. Ellos no son nada. Su padre estará decepcionado con ella. Claro que lo es. Nunca deseando con ansias.

Para animarla, siente los dedos en su frente que la hacen mirar hacia arriba. Ella vio a Naruto sonriéndole cuando frunció el ceño.

"No es necesario que te sientas mal contigo mismo. Es por eso que te vas a entrenar a ti ya nuestros compañeros de equipo. Para que todos te vuelvas más fuerte. Más rudo que tu padre". Él dijo.

"¡Naruto!" Weiss gritó con un sonrojo, pero ella comenzó a reírse de él. Badass que su padre, era bastante nuevo y divertido. Ella se convierte en una mujer rudo en el mundo y la lucha contra Grimm Criatura, qué rudo era ella. No puede dejar de reírse en su cara. Naruto es un tonto. Ella estaba contenta de que él la apoyara.

"¡Aquí tienes! Ahora, puedo oír reír". Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a tener una botella de agua para ella. Weiss agarra la botella y comienza a beber el agua. Es hora de tomar un descanso.

"Entonces ... ¿fue un ayudame un convocar?" Ella preguntó.

"¡Espera, niña! Primero debes descansar".

"Pero ... necesito entrenar ahora. Puedes levantarme ..." Weiss comenzó a caer al suelo. Sus piernas todavía están cansadas y no han sido descartadas, pero sí lo han hecho. Luego, ella fue atraída hacia él mientras su corazón se saltaba.

La heredera de cabello blanco casi chilla como una niña. Ella estaba sonrojada. Esa pose ... es demasiado incómoda para ella. Es casi como un baile lento o una princesa. Imagínese que si se encuentra con Naruto como un príncipe, se desmayaría delante de sus amigos.

Naruto le suspiró cuán terca es ella. Todos son siempre tercos porque odian descansar y Ella realmente quiere entrenar su convocatoria. Entonces, en ese caso, él cargó su cuerpo como un estilo nupcial y la tiró al suelo.

"¡Oye, así es como tratas a una mujer así!" Weiss gritó mientras se golpeaba la falda para quitarse el polvo.

"Lo haremos más tarde. Necesitas descansar hasta que tu resistencia se recupere". Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol, al lado del lugar de Weiss. "Una pregunta."

"¿Si?" Ella se preparó

"Si estás en tu casa, ¿por qué no entrenaste con alguien? Estoy seguro de que puedes enseñarte cómo convocar". El se preguntó.

"Es mi hermana, la mayoría hizo todo lo posible por entrenarme, pero está ocupada en cumplir con su deber militar algún día. No tengo nadie que me capacite, ni siquiera a mi padre".

Eso explica por qué le pidió a Naruto que entrene con ella temprano. El entrenamiento en casa es excelente y rápido, pero la hermana de Weiss está ocupada.

"¿Has intentado convocar?" Preguntó Naruto

"Ni siquiera cerca. Te lo dije, es muy difícil para mí invocarlo. Lleva mucho tiempo. Por eso te necesito ... No soy la persona más débil del mundo". Ella dijo.

"Eso no es cierto, Weiss. Creo que serás más fuerte que todos para mejorar el futuro".

"Pero no fue fácil como me dijiste de esa noche".

"Cierto, pero que debes seguir intentándolo como lo acabo de hacer. Alcanza tu meta o un sueño mientras alcanzas todo lo que puedas".

Weiss asintió con la cabeza hacia él. El tiene razón. Ella no puede renunciar a su sueño o de lo contrario su padre podría hacer lo peor. Al menos, ella recibió buenos consejos de Naruto.

"¡Bien entonces!" Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su lugar y miraba a Weiss. "¿Estás listo para entrenar a tu convocado?"

"¡Si!" Dijo Weiss conquistó mientras saltaba y agarraba su Myrtenaster del suelo. Se dirige hacia Naruto y la muestra cómo se ve el convoy.

Toma una respiración profunda antes de convocar a la criatura o de lo contrario perderá su foco. Concentra su enfoque para recolectar energía dentro de su cuerpo. Ella mantiene su aura para estar preparada para la invocación. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando comenzó a ...

"Holaooo ~" cantó Yang mientras agitaba su mano mientras ella y el grupo finalmente salían del bosque. Luego, ella interrumpió el entrenamiento de Weiss al no poder convocarla.

"¡Hola, Weiss!" Ruby gritó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Ustedes chicas interrumpieron mi entrenamiento mientras me concentro!" Weiss gritó con expresión de enojo en su rostro.

Naruto está agitando su mano hacia tres chicas. "Hola, Ruby, Yang y Blake".

"No es un mal lugar". Blake comentó mientras observaba el lugar de entrenamiento. Ella es impresionante cómo Naruto encontró este bosque. Su sensor no encontró Criatura Grimm aquí. Todo está tranquilo y no muy lejos de Beacon Academy.

"¡Naruto, Naruto!" Yang dijo mientras corría hacia Naruto y se paraba frente a él. Ella estaba ansiosa por entrenar con él. "¿Podemos entrenar ahora?! ¡Aquí mismo! ¡Por favor, por favor ...!" Ella le dio esos ojos de cachorro que había visto en Ruby.

"Bien bien". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Weiss. "Lo siento, Weiss. Creo que es tu turno de entrenar conmigo".

Weiss se cruzó de brazos y miró con expresión decepcionada. "No voy a mantener mi autocortoneo con Nautooneonebutackusinterruptedus". Ella murmuró.

"¿Algo mal?" Ruby preguntó.

"Nada". Ella dijo con un sonrojo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro entrenamiento?" Blake preguntó

"Buena pregunta. Primero ..." dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ellos. "Quiero que chicas intenten sacarme. Cuatro a uno".

Las cuatro chicas se sorprenden mientras que miran con una expresión idiota en la cara. En serio, cuatro contra uno. Eso significa Naruto contra Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang. Él va a luchar contra ellos solo?

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" Blake se preguntó.

"No, no lo soy". Él dijo.

"Cuatro de nosotros en contra. ¡Eso es un desafío!" Yang sonrió.

"Sí, eso también es un desafío para mí. Ustedes, niñas, no tienen que contenerse". Él dijo. "Muéstrame de qué estás hecho".

* * *

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Glynda con expresión de horror en su rostro mientras miraba una cinta de video del ejército. Atlas que recibió ataques de otros días en la noche.

Demasiados soldados valientes fueron atacados por dos personas en la sombra. Uno está usando una bomba de alto explosivo y el segundo está usando ... no está identificado, pero escuchó un sonido como instrumentos de madera y mordiendo. Sin embargo, mataron a todos sin piedad.

"No vamos a ayudarnos si vemos su rostro, quién es el atacó y qué habilidades. James dijo mientras veía otro video que era de ayer.

Este es más perturbador que otros videos. Un grupo de soldados está atacando a alguien, pero fueron apuñalados por cientos de zarcillos gruesos y grises. El corazón de un soldado muerto se pierde al mirar el agujero. El arma del enemigo es zarcillo, que era raro que alguien lo usara.

Esos tipos no están siguiendo con White Fang o el bandido. Su estilo de combate es diferente. Su arma es diferente a otras armas.

"¿Quienes somos? Su habilidad es tan diferente a nosotros. Hay explosivos y zarcillos. Probablemente sean más hábiles que Cazadores y Cazadoras". Glynda dijo mientras miraba más de cerca los pies. Parece que se dirige al Beacon.

James no puede tomar esto. Sus hombres ya murieron en una batalla, arriesgando sus vidas para proteger una ciudad de ellos. Entonces, caminó hacia la salida. "Regresar a enviar y enviar las tropas para proteger la ciudad". Dijo mientras el ascensor se acercaba a él.

Ahí va otra vez ... enviando sus tropas para proteger a la gente de Grimm. Mostrando al mundo que puede proteger a la gente de Vale de ellos.

"¿Qué piensas de esto? ¿Podemos confiar en que sus tropas defienden esta ciudad de ellos?" Glynda preguntó con preocupación. Ella ha visto que las habilidades del video no son como los demás. Probablemente sea como una persona del Bosque Esmeralda que murió en la batalla.

"No ..." comentó Ozpin. "Esos enemigos no son como ellos en lo que están pensando. Son veteranos y hábiles". Reconoció que las armas no son como la de aquí. Era de otro mundo.

"¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?" Glynda se preguntó.

"Sugiero que llamamos a Naruto".

* * *

"¡Duele! Duele, ¡duele!" Yang lloró mientras Naruto la cargaba sobre su espalda. Este es un paseo a cuestas. Ella estaba llorando porque se lastimó tanto. ¡Demasiados abucheos!

Cuatro contra Naruto no fue fácil lo que ella pensó. Él los derrotó a todos por su cuenta. Él realmente lo hizo. Ellos hicieron un trabajo en equipo y usaron el ataque del equipo de combinación contra él, todavía no funcionarán en él. Naruto es también OP ninja.

"Es tu culpa por no habernos escuchado porque te cabreaste y lo acusaste como un rinoceronte. No podías controlarte". Blake lo recordó. Ella vio todo lo que Yang acaba de hacer.

Lo que sucedió allí fue que fueron derrotados por Naruto, excepto Yang porque ella odia rendirse. Él dijo que se había dado por vencido y que se encontraba muy bien, pero no se pudo controlar. Ella fue imprudente y no importó dañar su cuerpo a Naruto.

Oh chica ... se lastimó, realmente duele. Golpeó y pateó su cuerpo en todas las partes. Oh sí, los hematomas están en todas partes en su cuerpo.

"Maldita sea, Naruto. ¿Tienes que lastimarme así? ¡Porque soy una niña!" Yang Gritó.

"Bueno, simplemente no te gusta rendirte. Entonces ..." dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "No es mi culpa que te vuelvo loco".

Yang comienza a enojarse cuando sus ojos se ponen rojos y se vuelven locos, pero Blake le da una palmada en la espalda. Ella gritó dolorosamente y su modo de ira fría.

"¡Oye!" Ella gritó.

"Tengo que detenerte". Blake dijo.

"Te enojaste porque Naruto te dio un golpe en el culo". Ruby soltó una risita.

"¡Cállate, Ruby!" Yang Gritó.

"Tu imprudencia es mucho peor de lo que solías hacerlo. Así es como te lastimaste". Weiss dijo.

"No puedes controlar tu enojo porque me acusaste imprudentemente mientras te ataque. Puedes lastimarte con tu propio Semblante". Naruto comentó.

Las mejillas de Yang se tornaron rojas cuando se dio vuelta y no se importó lo que dijo, pero es verdad. Ella es imprudente.

"Pero ... peleas bien y voy a enseñar cómo usarlo. No es extrañar por qué tu padre piensa que eres tan especial". Dijo Naruto mientras sus palabras sonreían a Yang.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas se apretaron. Ser llevado por él la hace sonreír y feliz. La mala noticia es que no se recuperará hasta mañana. ¡Eso es demasiado largo!

"Naruto, cambié de opinión. Fecha conmigo hoy. Ahora mismo, así que no tengo que descansar mañana y cancelarlo". Yang dijo.

"Bien". Naruto respondió.

 _"¡Si!"_ Yang pensó.

"¡No puedes hacer eso, Yang! Tienes que salir con él mañana". Ruby gritó.

"B-Pero él me lastimó! No puedo ir así, así que decidí que fuera una cita conmigo hoy. No voy a esperar hasta mañana u otro día con esto. No va a ser justo ..." Dijo Yang con un lindo puchero en su rostro.

"Está bien, está bien, Yang. Iré a una cita contigo hoy". Dijo Naruto con un sonrojo. No se puede evitarlo, pero la linda cara de Yang con ojos de perrito se dice "sí". Maldita sea ... la cara de Ruby es más linda que su hermana.

Cuando salieron del bosque, hubo invitados inesperados que quedaron allí. Una cazadora enojada estaba esperando que regresaran. Ella no está feliz con ellos sin su permiso.

"¿Dónde han estado ustedes? Sabes que es demasiado peligroso en un bosque". Glynda dijo

"Relájate, Glynda. Le dije a Ozpin que me diera permiso y no había ningún Grimm allí". Dijo Naruto.

"¡Estábamos entrenando con él!" Yang dijo cuando ella saltó de él y lo agarró del brazo.

Blake le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Yang, pensando que le estaba robando a su novio. Entonces, ella comenzó a agarrar su otro brazo. Ambas chicas sostienen los brazos izquierdo y derecho de naruto.

"Sí, Yang te está diciendo la verdad. Naruto nos dijo que nos va a entrenar". Ella dijo.

"Muy bien ..." dijo Glynda mientras presionaba sus anteojos antes de comenzar a mirar a Naruto, "Naruto, el Profesor Ozpin quería hablar contigo en su oficina. Solo".

Naruto se sorprendió cuando dijo que Ozpin quería hablar con él en su oficina solo. "¿Qué quería él de mí?"

"No puedo decírtelo hasta que tengas que ir primero a su oficina". Glynda dijo.

Supongo que la cita de Yang tendrá que esperar hasta que haya terminado con el Director. La reunión es realmente importante. El rubio Shinobi iba a decir que sí, pero fue interrumpido por Yang.

"¡NO!" Ella lo detuvo.

"¿No?" Se solicita el profesor.

Yang acaba de tirar de Naruto con tanta fuerza y su otro brazo se libera de Blake. "Solo le pedí salir primero conmigo. Tendrás que esperar hasta que tu cita esté terminada". Ella miró a Glynda, un profesor.

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, Yang. El director quiere verlo, así que tienes que esperar hasta que termine", dijo Glynda.

"¡No!"

"Yang, tal vez deberías escuchar-" dijo Naruto.

"¡No, no, y no!" Yang dijo mientras ella abrazaba su defensa con fuerza y sin querer perderse. Su cita no debe arruinarse hoy. Ella tenía que salir con él. Ella realmente quiere. "¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Ha estado allí y nos ha hecho esperar demasiado! Es demasiado aburrido para nosotros sin ti, bonito por favor ..."

Naruto no sabía qué hacer con una chica rubia Él miró su cara con un lindo puchero en una cara otra vez. Ahí va de nuevo. Dándole una cara de mendicidad lo hace parar. El director de la reunión es importante, pero dejando un Yang ... no puede dejar atrás un Yang y destruir su cita.

"Profesor Goodwitch, me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que ver con Yang que no puedo romper. Dígale que iré más tarde". Él dijo

"Está bien, Naruto". Glynda asintió. "Pero, después de eso, irá a la oficina de Ozpin. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, señora. Lo recordaré". Naruto antes de ser abrazado por Yang. Ella estaba feliz por él y tomó su propia decisión.

"¡Gracias, Naruto! ¡Eres el mejor! Podemos irnos ahora". Ella dijo.

"No hasta que cambiemos primero".

* * *

 **-Más tarde ese día-**

"Hombre ... ¿dónde está ella?" Se pregunta Naruto mientras espera a Yang en la calle. Está en la ciudad de Vale, donde la bicicleta que se quedó allí y la esperara. Fue su idea. "¿Cómo demonios puede haber llegado hasta aquí?".

 **"Oye, ¿por qué no fuiste a hablar con Ozpin? Sabes, él tiene información importante para ti". Matatabi dijo.**

 **"Porque él no quiere destruir la fecha de Yang". Saiken dijo.**

Sí, él no quiere destruirlo. No se puede olvidar la promesa de tener que salir con Yang o de lo contrario estará triste.

"Bueno, tengo que hacerlo bien. No puedo ponerla triste". Dijo Naruto antes de escuchar los gritos de Yang. Se ha ido corriendo hacia él y se ha visto, pero ... no era lo que se puede esperar.

Ella usa una camiseta naranja con una tapa de dragón y una chaqueta corta marrón sin manga. Su jean es azul y mini-shorts, exponiendo su muslo. Ella también trajo brazaletes amarillos con ella, por lo que en caso de que un enemigo ataque.

"¡Lo siento por llegar tarde!". Ella se refiere a su motocicleta. Sí, ella manejó hasta aquí y estacionó en algún lugar.

"Nah, lo hiciste a tiempo". Dijo Naruto antes de que su brazo fuera agarrado por Yang. Su cabeza golpea su hombro rápidamente y le da una sonrisa.

"¡Vamos, astuto! ¡Vamos!" Ella dijo con una expresión emocionada en su rostro mientras lo arrastraba y entraba a la tienda juntos. Espera, ¿ella lo llamaba astuto como un apodo?

"¿Astuto?" Naruto se preguntó.

"Es tu nuevo apodo porque tienes bigotes en las mejillas. ¿Me haces pensar que eres un zorro, así que no te importa si te llamo así?" Yang preguntó.

"No me importa. Todos me llaman idiota, estúpido y obstinado". Recordó de su pasado que era Sasuke, Sakura y todo el mundo. Por supuesto, se olvidó de Weiss.

"No sé por qué tus viejos amigos lo llamaron así, pero no pareces estúpido para mí. ¡Creo que eres especial para mí! ¡Como Ruby! Eres un buen tipo, fuerte y un buen amigo". Ella sonrió

Naruto le sonrió como recompensa. "Gracias, Yang. Al menos tú y Ruby son los únicos que no piensan en mí, soy un estúpido".

Eso no es cierto lo que acaba de decir. Fue bastante mentido. Él es realmente estúpido y pervertido porque él echó todo a perder como si echara un vistazo a las mujeres en la cascada. Vio todo en sus ojos.

De todos modos, ambos entraron al juego de arcade. Hay muchas opciones de juego: carreras, peleas, disparos y todo. Este lugar tiene todo.

"¿Una sala de juegos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, yo y Ruby jugamos muchos juegos". Yang sonrió. "Conozco el mejor juego que haya jugado. Te encantará esto".

Entonces, ella llevó a Naruto al juego y le pidió que jugara su juego favorito. Se detuvieron en el juego de arcade rojo con dos peleas de hombres. Parece que es un juego de lucha al observar el juego. Es un juego en 2-D.

"Entonces ... ¿cómo juego este juego?" Preguntó Naruto con una expresión confusa en su rostro cuando vio 2 controles. Tiene un palo y ocho botones con dos colores negros en cuarto lugar. Escuchó sobre eso, pero no ha jugado un juego en su mundo.

Yang colocó 4 cuartos de inserción salarial cuando la pantalla cambió y mostró 2 jugadores. Uno es ella. El segundo es Naruto. "Bien, presionas cuadrado yx para golpear. Presiona círculo y triángulo para patear".

"Está bien, pero no me vas a ganar". Naruto sonrió.

"Buena suerte." Ella dijo.

Después de varios minutos, Naruto fue derrotado por Yang tan mal. Ella era muy buena en el juego. Su personaje lo dominó. Naruto estaba enojado y era un mal jugador porque seguía muriendo. Los botones lo están confundiendo.

"¡Vamos! ¡Solo gana ya!" Él gritó enojado.

Yang no puede evitar que se ría porque estaba confundido y furioso. Esa no es una buena parte para enfurecerse. No hay ganadores ni perdedores. Fue solo un juego. "Tienes que bloquear mi ataque retrocediendo, para que puedas defender tu salud-"

* Chun-li gana! * El narrador anunció un ganador. Era demasiado tarde para darle una pequeña pista.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya terminé! ¡A la mierda este juego y apero por jugar un videojuego!" Gritó mientras se alejaba de ese loco juego de arcade.

"Vamos, Naruto. Es solo un juego. No hay ganadores ni perdedores". Ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo seguía. "Necesitas practicar cómo jugar y yo puedo ayudarte".

Naruto puede vencerla en la batalla de la vida real, pero jugando un juego con ella ... ella es demasiado buena. Eso es todo lo que él puede decir. Quizás él pueda decirle sí y dejar que ella le enseñe a ser un mejor jugador. Es curioso cómo Yang lo llevó al juego de arcade porque a las chicas normalmente no les gusta un videojuego. Solo Yang y esas son sus cosas.

Yang ve que la boca de Naruto está respirando con dificultad, lo que significa que está cansado. Ella decidió buscar un lugar para él y ella para sentarse-

"Vamos a sentarnos debajo de ese árbol". Naruto señaló con su dedo el árbol junto al lago. Es un lugar perfecto para ellos y la noche. Él y la chica rubia se sientan debajo del árbol juntos.

"Es bonito." Yang dijo mientras miraba el lago y reflejaba la luna desde el cielo. Era hermosa y la mejor vista en su vida durante la noche.

"Lo sé. Es como ... Me quedé en un muelle por la noche. Me da mucha calma". Naruto recordó en su pasado donde estuvo solo en un muelle en el lago. Hasta que Sasuke vino y lo enojó, pero se sonrieron. Ah ... es bueno recordar esa parte.

Miró a Yang está tomando un aire. El viento acaricia su pelo rubio como una llama. Mantiene la llama y la calma. Casi como un ángel que derrite el corazón congelado. Él no tenía palabras para ella. Es hora de mostrarle su secreto y especial.

"Yang, quiero que veas esto". Él sostuvo la imagen y se la dio a Yang cuando ella la agarró.

"Esto es ..." Ella lo miró con incredulidad al ver ... a sus padres. Un hombre rubio y puntiagudo fue abrazado por una mujer embarazada pelirroja. Están sonriendo. Que gran familia "Tienes una gran familia, pero ¿por qué me enseñaste esto?"

"Es por tu obstinación igual que mi mamá. Estaba bromeando, está bien ..." El hombro de Naruto recibe un golpe de ella. "Está bien, está bien, me lo merezco".

"Será mejor que no bromees conmigo o te golpearé de nuevo". Ella dijo.

"Bueno ... porque eres muy bonita".

Yang se sonrojó cuando comenzó a jugar con su cabello. "Yo soy."

"Sí, de ese modo te enojaste tanto cuando te cortaron el pelo. Me recordabas a mi madre". Naruto sonrió.

"Estoy enojado y loco?" Yang no estaba seguro de si este insulto o algo así, pero tomar esa parte le recordó a su madre.

"Sí, eres valiente, fuerte y fuerte dentro de ti. Eres una gran hermana de Ruby, ttabayo. Me encanta cómo te preocupas mutuamente. Tu madre es genial para criarte a los dos. Creo que eres el tipo de persona que me gusta ". Él dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"En realidad ... si estás hablando de Summer Rose, ella es mi segunda".

"¿Qué?" Se estremeció y no sabía que Summer era una segunda madre.

"Sí, Summer Rose es mi segunda mamá. La primera fue mi mamá. Mi papá no me explicó eso, pero me enteré de que los dos habían estado en un equipo con Summer y Qrow. Y que ella me había dejado con él justo después de que nací ". Yang dijo

"¿Por qué se fue?" Preguntó.

"Esa es una pregunta, pero un día ... encontré una pista. Pensé que era una pista hacia dónde se dirigía mi madre. Esperé a que papá saliera de la casa, fuera a Ruby en una carreta y me marchara. Debí caminar durante horas Tenía cortes y hematomas, estaba totalmente agotado, pero no iba a dejar que nada me detuviera. Cuando finalmente llegamos allí, apenas podía soportarlo. Pero no me importaba. Lo había logrado. Y entonces vi ellos. Esos ojos rojos ardientes ".

"Grimm ..." pensó Naruto. "Los Grimm casi te matan a ti y a Ruby, pero ¿qué pasó después?"

"Nuestro tío Qrow apareció justo a tiempo. Casi nos mato a mí y a mi hermana. Mi terquedad debería habernos matado esa noche". Yang frunció el ceño. Fue estúpido ir a buscar a su madre y llevar a su hermana con ella. Sin el tío Qrow, no deberían haber muerto esa noche.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no quería volver a hacer eso. Ella no quería que su hermana se lastimara. Ella no estaba llorando, pero su corazón se lastimó al contarle la historia. Su terco. Su tonto plan.

Sus mejillas comenzaban a sentirse calientes al tocarlas, haciendo que dejaran de llorar. Alzó la vista y vio una pequeña mano dorada frente a sus ojos desgarrados. Luego, otra mano dorada levanta su mentón y la dirige hacia Naruto.

Su hombro mostraba una llama dorada con un círculo negro, pero se desvanecía rápidamente antes de que ella lo mirara.

"No llores, Yang. No hay necesidad de sentirte mal por poner a tu hermana en peligro. Yo también fui una tonta como tú. Siempre voy sin avisar. Casi me matan, pero mi sensei y mis amigos ayudaron yo." Naruto sonrió suavemente mientras sostenía su mano. "Si necesitas ayuda para buscar a tu madre, te ayudaré".

"Naruto ... gracias-" Ella se sorprendió cuando comenzó a besar su frente. Su corazón estaba empezando a agitarse. Sus mejillas estaban quemadas.

El rubio solo sonrió al verla reaccionar. Él puede ver que su cara está tan roja cuando tocó su propia frente. No te preocupes, él se lo hizo a Ruby mientras ella está durmiendo en un avión.

Yang estaba decepcionada de que le diera un beso en la frente. No en su labio. Naruto besó a Blake en una primera cita, por lo que ella también quería eso.

"Y ..." Se inclinó y la besó suavemente en el labio. Su mente explotó, pero comenzó a besarlo cuando sus brazos envolvieron su cuello.

Se sueltan de cada uno y se sonríen el uno al otro. "Ahora ... eres mi novio, convirtiéndote en tu plan harén. Tu segundo". Ella dijo.

 _"Maldita sea, Kurama e Hijo"._ Naruto todavía recuerda que todavía tiene dos citas con Ruby y Weiss. Eso es 2 abajo, 2 para irse. "¿Listo para ir a casa?"

"Aún no." Yang dijo. "Una tienda más, luego nos iremos a casa. De acuerdo, ¡zorras!"

"Bien bien." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Él ama su sonrisa porque fue muy alegre. Una tienda más y luego irán a casa, pero tuvo una reunión. Él tendrá que ir allí el próximo. Él y Yang se ponen de pie. Fueron a la tienda a donde quisieran ir.

"Y Naruto ..."

"¿Que pasa?"

Yang apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaba con él. "Gracias por estar ahí conmigo".

"No es necesario, Yang. Para eso están los camaradas. Nos ayudamos mutuamente y cuidamos hasta el final. Una graduación, ttabayo".

"Tienes esa idea de Ruby". Yang pensó.

"Sí."

Bien, Ruby! Eso será genial para ella y sus amigos que se gradúen de la Academia juntos. Ella quería que ese plan estuviera con él hasta el final. "¡Mira! ¡Quiero conseguir eso!" Ella señaló la tienda, pero es muy pequeña. Sin edificio Solo un cartel decía "Arte de arcilla".

Naruto no puede decidir esto, pero tuvo que dejarlo ir por Yang. Caminaron hacia él y le compraron arcilla al dueño.

La reacción de Yang fue impactada. Ella tiene un insecto? Es un insecto de arcilla blanca. "Este se ve bien y se mueve". Ella le mostró los movimientos de los insectos.

Naruto lo miró más de cerca. Muy impresionante el detalle y se movió? Fue muy raro ver movimientos de insectos de arcilla y crearlos por un propietario. Pensándolo bien, ese ya le parece familiar. La arcilla, el insecto, y se movió. Tiene chakra adentro.

...

!

Naruto agarró el insecto de arcilla de Yang y lo arrojó al parque.

"¡Naruto! ¿Qué estás-" dijo Yang, pero el parque explotó. "¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Estar atento!" Naruto agarró a Yang antes de que explotara otra. Él comenzó a huir del pájaro de arcilla voladora.

"¿¡Por qué estás huyendo de esa arcilla !?" Ella gritó

"¡No hijo arcilla! ¡Hijo ... mierda!" Entonces, las aves de arcilla explotaron. Los dos fueron alcanzados, pero la arena los salvó justo a tiempo. La arena de Naruto regresó a su calabaza.

"¡Una bomba! ¿¡Quién hizo eso!?" Yang gritó antes de que ella viese un pájaro gigante llegar frente a ellos. Un pájaro gigante de arcilla blanca con una persona está librando.

El cabello es largo y blanco, y parte del mismo cubre uno de los ojos. La piel es una línea de dispersión en blanco y negro en el cuerpo. Había dos bocas abiertas en las manos.

"¡Eww! ¡Acabo de ver la boca en la mano! ¿Quién es?" Yang se preguntó.

"Deidara". Dijo Naruto.


	27. Capitulo 27

"¿Lo conoces?" Yang preguntó mientras señalaba a ese hombre que tiene una boca espeluznante en la mano.

Sus dos manos tienen boca y lengua. Están sonriendo tan espeluznantes y la lengua es tan desagradable. Su cuerpo está temblando de miedo. Es como una pesadilla. Casi como una película de terror.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su viejo enemigo. No hay error de él. Esa arcilla explosiva y la apariencia de su rostro. Es Deidara, el miembro de Akatsuki, pero ¿cómo?

Al contar su apariencia, su piel es pálida y tiene una telaraña roja ensangrentada en la cara. Parecía que regresó de entre los muertos y consiguió un nuevo cuerpo de Grimm. Su aura es tan oscura y malvada. Ese aura es similar a Kimimaro. ¿Qué tipo de poder tiene ella?

"Así es. Te acuerdas de mí". Deidara sonrió. "El Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi".

"Nunca esperé que volvieras de la muerte. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó a Naruto con una mirada en su rostro mientras sacaba el kunai de su bolsillo. Yang cambió sus brazaletes por guanteletes, Ember Celica y continúa su postura de combate.

Pero, tenía que tener cuidado con la arcilla que arrojó Deidara. Puede hacer cualquier cosa como animal o error por sus manos. Cuando esté listo, ¡entonces explota! La arcilla explotó.

Sin embargo, no hay una buena pelea aquí porque hay gente que vivía aquí. La ciudad de Vale.

"Está bien, estúpidas razones ... Vine aquí para matarte a ti ya tu director. No estoy en esa misión, pero fue la orden de mujer aterradora que olvidé su nombre". Deidara dijo con una mirada molesta en su rostro, pero ese es su trabajo. "Sin embargo, ya que estás aquí ... te mataré nuevamente".

"No vas a lastimarlo". Yang lo miró.

"Guau. No sabía que tenía una chica. Supón que tienes que matarte a los dos". Él sonrió.

Naruto comienza a confundirse con él. Pensó que estaba aquí para matarlo y volver a capturar un Bijuu, pero no es así. Era del objetivo de la Reina Grimm. Su objetivo es eliminarlo a él y al Director Ozpin, pero ¿por qué él?

"Así que estás aquí porque querías matar a mi director. No te dejaré hacer eso, especialmente la gente que vivía en esta ciudad como si hubiéramos intentado destruir un pueblo de arena. ¡Esto no volverá a suceder!" El grito

"Pruébame". Deidara sonrió mientras su boca de mano se estaba comiendo la arcilla del bolsillo y la masticó. pájaros creados. "¡Después de que te mate a ti ya tu novia, como a retroceder en el tiempo!"

Naruto y Yang se estaban preparando para su ataque y su arcilla explosiva. Sin embargo, esto puede ser difícil porque muchos ciudadanos vivieron aquí. No quiero que se lastime o se volverá malo. El daño al cuerpo es importante no ser destruido.

"Naruto, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos luchar contra él aquí". Susurró porque vio que Deidara usaba una bomba explosiva. Es bastante fuerte.

"Vamos a hacer, para que puedas seguirnos y alejarse de Vale". Susurró Naruto, pero tuvo que correr rápido. "¿Puedes correr rapido?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Ella dijo.

"¡No sé lo que hacen tus muchachos, pero odio esperar!" Dijo Deidara mientras comenzaba a soltar pájaros de barro del cielo. Los pájaros de arcilla se mueven y vuelan mientras giran y los miran. Sus ojos están apretados mientras lanzan bombas sobre ellos.

Naruto está haciendo que las manos sellen que él conocía la debilidad de su amigo. Con suerte, funcionará como un adivinado. "Raiton: Sandāboruto (Lightning Style: Thunderbolt)!" Extendió sus dos brazos, liberando una alta descarga a través de ambas palmas, apuntando al grupo de pájaros.

Entonces el grupo de pájaros explotó y no destruyó la ciudad. Fue una decisión cercana, pero funcionó bien. Al menos, la arcilla es débil contra los rayos.

"¿Ahora?" Yang se preguntó.

"¡Sí, ahora!" Entonces, comenzó a huir de Deidara.

Deidara comenzó a perseguirlos mientras que su gran pájaro de arcilla voló tras ellos. Cargó sus arcillas explosivas en sus manos, masticando un gran tamaño de una pelota. "¡Crees que puedes escapar de mí!" Lanzó dos bolas grandes.

Sorprendente, se convirtió en Beowolve blanco. Aterrizaron en el suelo y cargaron contra Naruto y Yang. Se sorprendió de que él pueda hacer eso.

"¡Woah! ¡Él puede hacer eso !?" Matatabi sorprendido.

"¡Mierda! ¡Puede hacer barro Grimm Beowolve!" Yang se sorprendió al verlos al llegar a su espalda. Ella no sabía que él podía hacer eso. Lo mismo ocurre con Naruto.

Él no sabía qué podía hacer eso con Grimm Criatura. Quizás esto podría ser un problema real. No hay ningún lugar donde esconderse o huir de ellos.

"Raiton: Sandāboruto!" Soltó un rayo para destruirlos, pero explotaron. Un explosivo de largo alcance llegó y los impactó detrás de su espalda.

Dos de ellos se separaron y salieron volando.

Naruto envió su arena a Yang lo más rápido que pudo antes de ser golpeada por el árbol. La arena voló en frente de un árbol y atrapó su cuerpo a excepción de Naruto porque fue golpeado varias veces.

Se estrelló entre los árboles, preparándose para recibir golpes. Su espalda está herida y tosió por una hemorragia. Su calabaza no tiene más arena para cubrir su espalda, así que todo lo que necesita para salvar su vida es Yang.

Entonces, Deidara consiguió un nuevo movimiento que la sorprendió al verlo creará una versión de arcilla o explosivo. Esa debe ser su nueva habilidad de poder Grimm.

Sin embargo, eso no volverá a suceder como en el pasado. Naruto tiene que sacar un Deidara sin dejarlo con vida.

 **"Oye, oye, si no quieres morir aquí, lucha con él de verdad. A menos que Hagoromo ya cuente contigo". Kurama dijo.**

"No tienes que decirme". Dijo Naruto.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Yang con preocupación mientras ella corría tras él, poniéndolo de pie. "W-¿Por qué?"

"Porque se supone que debo proteger a mis preciosas chicas. Eres mi preciosa niña". Él sonrió.

Yang se sonrojó en su cara antes de golpearlo en su brazo. "¡Estupendo! ¡No es un buen momento para hablar!"

"¡Bien bien!" Naruto asintió mientras limpiaba su sangre y miraba a Deidara en el cielo. Él puede verlo claramente allá arriba desde el bosque. Ese tipo está planeando algo.

"¿Deberías pedir una copia de seguridad?" Ella preguntó.

"Tenemos esto-" jadeó Naruto cuando vio arañas de arcilla. Agarró a Yang y los esquivó mientras lo lanzaba a toda velocidad. Un amarillo brilló lejos de ellos y afortunadamente escapó antes de que las arañas explotaran.

Tal vez, pelear con Deidara en 2 contra 1 mar una mala idea porque usó explosivo Jutsu y puede manejarlo solo.

"Está bien, pide una copia de seguridad". Dijo Naruto.

* * *

 **Unos minutos más tarde ...**

"Estúpido, Naruto ... ¿por qué tarda tanto? ¡Llegó tarde!" Glynda dijo mientras caminaba furiosa y camino a su habitación. Ella estaba enojada con él porque esperó durante 2 horas en el ascensor.

Así es, 2 horas para esperar que Naruto venga a la oficina de Ozpin. Llega tarde porque tenía asuntos que hacer. Sí, tuvo una cita con Yang.

Ella está en el pasillo, así que está muy cerca de la habitación de Naruto. La mujer rubia giró a la derecha mientras caminaba hasta que vio la puerta tan abierta.

Un grupo de chicas salió corriendo de la habitación y parecía tan preparado como si estuvieran en el campo de batalla. Su arma ya está equipada.

"¡Naruto está en problemas! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!" Blake dijo mientras sostenía el pergamino que encontró el mensaje de Naruto. Fue una emergencia.

"¡Ruby, eres el más rápido! ¡Ve allá y ayúdalos!" Weiss gritó.

"¡Estoy en ello!" Ruby usó su apariencia para todos los primeros, dejando que sus pétalos de rosa cayeran en el suelo. Entonces puede hacer que las chicas sigan el rastro.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Glynda preguntó con expresión de confusión en su rostro antes de que su pergamino sonara mientras estaba levantada y respondiera. Ella ve a Ozpin en su pantalla.

"¡Glynda, nuestra ciudad está bajo ataque! ¡Dirígete allí y defiéndete!"

"¿¡Que!?" Ella sorprendió.

* * *

"¡Yang, espera!" Dijo Naruto mientras cabalgaba sobre la plataforma de arena y esquivaba los pájaros de arcilla. Yang solo está sosteniendo su cintura mientras controla para mover la plataforma.

Ella estaba gritando tan fuerte como una niña porque cabalgando en el cielo sin una ventana o adentro, da miedo. Entonces ... fue muy incómodo escucharla gritar.

El ninja rubio hizo todo lo posible por no asustarla mientras cubría su única oreja. No se puede concentrar y concentrarse en Yang deja de gritar. ¿Cómo puede estar tan asustado de esto? Condujo su motocicleta muy rápido y ni siquiera se seustó.

"Si dejas de gritar, puedo enfocar mi arena o de lo contrario todos caeremos juntos". El grito

Yang negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba su cuerpo con tanta fuerza, pero su boca cerrada y la que lo hizo. Ella todavía tiene miedo. Solo miedo a la altura en el cielo sin montar en soporte aéreo.

Deidara enviado águilas de arcilla por ahora que su pájaro no las atrapará. Son rápidos e inteligentes. Logré alcanzarlos mientras disparaba el explosivo Jutsu.

Están explotando, pero Naruto levanta su brazo para mover la arena cerca de ellos y los cubre. La arena absorbió el impacto ya que él y Yang tuvieron la oportunidad de volar lejos antes de que se destruya y explote.

Naruto usó parte de su arena y formas en arena kunai. Los lanzó al aire para dispararles a los pájaros y a Deidara. Deidara movió su gran pájaro para esquivarlo desde la arena kunai.

Yang cargó cartuchos de munición en su Ember Celica cuando vio que venían los pájaros. Ella lo dispara, y los pájaros de arcilla explotaron, pero aún vinieron. Muchos de ellos.

No hay fin de ellos. Los pájaros explosivos siguen volviendo. Deidara siguió usando el explosivo Jutsu con las manos en la boca si alguien se acercaba a él.

"¿Qué les está llevando tanto tiempo? ¡Se supone que deben estar aquí!" Yang preguntó preguntándose dónde estaba su equipo. Ella creía que Ruby llegaría a tiempo, pero ¿dónde está?

Parece que Naruto tuvo que luchar sin ellos. Es hora de mostrarle a Deidara lo que puede hacer. Al principio, sacó una bomba de humo. "Yang, vamos a tener que partir. Seré un señuelo. Lo atacarás cuando me ataque".

El plan es una locura, pero vale la pena intentarlo, ya que es un objetivo. "¡Entendido!" Ella dijo

"Y…"

Deidara los miró con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro. Están planeando algo. La arena que usaba Naruto era realmente sorprendente para él.

Ese movimiento de arena es de Gaara, el Jinchūriki del Shukaku de una cola, el que fue capturado por él. Naruto lo tenía dentro de él. Entonces eso significa ... que tiene a Shukaku dentro de él. No del todo porque el rayo que utilizó antes era de Cloud Village, la Tierra de los Rayos.

Deidara tuvo que tener cuidado con él. Él cambió desde que llegó aquí.

"¿Listo, Yang?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Yang asentía.

El ninja arrojó una bomba de humo al aire mientras estalló y los rodeó para cubrirlos. Ciega a Deidara, para que no los vea. Sin embargo, eso no funcionará en ellos.

"¡Crees que tu estúpido truco de bomba funcionará conmigo!" Dijo mientras enviaba águilas de barro para volar tras ellos. Atravesaron el humo. "¡Decir ah!" Disparó la bomba y explotó.

El humo se fue. Naruto y Yang cayeron juntos en el cielo. Parece que su arena de defensa está hecha y no pudo con su arte explosivo, por lo que Deidara cargó después y los terminó con un arte explosivo final.

Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de algo. Él ve que el cuerpo de una mujer rubia se está rompiendo como la arena, a excepción de Naruto que no lo hace. Su cara estaba agrietada y parece que él está bien. Pero, la chica rubia finalmente se convirtió en una arena. Ella es un clon!

"Perra sorpresa!" Gritó Yang mientras saltaba de la plataforma de arena y saltaba en paracaídas para Deidara. Ella le dio un puñetazo en las tripas y lo disparó. Arrancó a Deidara de su pájaro de arcilla y cayó al cielo

Se lanzó pisoteando un pájaro de arcilla y disparó para obtener un impulso para que su velocidad lo alcanzara. Buscando otro golpe, pero ella lo vio lanzar pájaros pequeños explosivos hacia ella. Sin embargo, ella no se detiene.

Con esta velocidad, su Ember Celica se lanzó hacia adelante mientras se zambullaba entre ellos y casi lo alcanzaba.

Sorprendentemente, Naruto apareció junto a ella. Él está en el aire con Yang. Hay una marca negra en su brazo. Puso la marca en su brazo para teletransportarse a sí mismo en su posición.

"¿¡Qué!?" Deidara conmocionado.

"¡Nunca subestimamos nuestro trabajo en equipo!" Naruto sonrió mientras Yang y él giraban su cuerpo para pararse, levantando su pierna para un ataque final.

"Twin Dragon Barrage!" Utilizaron un ataque de combinación de equipo cuando cayeron juntos sobre el cuerpo de Deidara. Como esta altura es alta, aumentó su velocidad de caída más y más rápido.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo mientras los otros dos aterrizaban a salvo. Ambos se dieron la mano para alcanzar la victoria.

Ese plan es bueno, pero imprudente como lo hizo Naruto allá atrás.

"¡Bonito!" Yang sonrió con suficiencia

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, pero su victoria no ha terminado todavía. Hay cosas que quiere saber cómo llegó Deidara y por qué está en Vale City. "Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué apuntarme a mí y a mi Director?"

"Tch ... ¿Eres estúpido o algo así? ¿Tu Director no te contó su secreto?" Preguntó.

¿Secreto? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Está hablando de las Doncellas?

"¿Estás hablando de Doncellas?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡¿Qué demonios es Maiden ?!" Sí, Deidara suena como si fuera un idiota. Sin embargo, él no sabe lo que son las Doncellas. Su objetivo no se destruye para Maiden. Tal vez, era algo más.

"¡Entonces, respóndeme! ¿Por qué te diriges a mi Director ?!"

"Tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo. Aprenderás la verdad".

Yang está gruñendo cuando iba a acercarse a él, pero se detuvo por su brazo. Ella lo miró y se preguntó por qué lo detuvo. En realidad, ella aprendió el secreto de ellos Naruto y Deidara.

Deidara vino aquí para matar a Naruto y al Director Ozpin porque tiene una misión secreta de alguien. Naruto no les contó a ella ni a sus amigos sobre eso. Él sabe algo.

"Lo haré, pero ..." dijo Naruto mientras abría su mano y creaba a Rasengan. "Tendré que enviarte de vuelta a tu funeral".

Deidara comenzó a sonreir mientras le daba una petulancia. "Tengo que admitir que ha cambiado cada vez más desde que me defiende antes de que las cabreras cuando veías a tu amigo morir".

"Nunca te burles de él, algo delante de mí". Naruto iba a terminar con él, pero vio un puño. Justo en frente de su cara mientras esquivaba.

"¿¡Yang!" El tembló cuando ella estaba atacando mientras que la agarraba por debajo de su brazo, volteaba sobre él y la tiraba al suelo.

"Mi cuerpo ... ¡No me puedo mover!" Su cuerpo está temblando. Trató de controlar su propio cuerpo, pero es difícil.

Naruto miró su cuerpo. Ella está temblando como si estuviera tratando de hacerlo. Empezó a mirar mientras sus ojos buscaban a alguien que controlara a Yang. Él no puede encontrarlo, pero lo siento.

 **"Naruto, ¿sabes algo?" Preguntó Kurama.**

 _"No fue un error. Era un hilo de chakra que conectaba con su cuerpo y la usaba como marioneta." No podía ser ... "_ pensó Naruto al ver una sombra del árbol.

"¡Llegas tarde!" Deidara dijo.

El chico de pelo corto acaba de pasar por su lado. Su capa es negra. Su piel es blanca y con una roja de luz roja sobre sus ojos. "No es mi culpa que yo tenga hayas dicho que es muy bueno mientras tratas de matar a Naruto".

"No es como una persona con la espalda contrapuesta. Es fuerte y tiene habilidades".

"¿Ves? Así es como casi te matas porque eres tonto".

"¡Cállate, Sasori!"

"Sasori ..." gruñó Naruto mientras su puño se cerraba con ira. Odia a un maestro de marionetas que controla a personas y amigos.

"Hola, Naruto. Supón que no nos conocimos y nos presentamos en el tiempo. Debes ser el equipo de Chiyo".

"Y tú eres el titiritero. Eres tu nieto". Dijo Naruto.

Este es el primero en ver su cara. Percibió su chakra y su cuerpo no es real. Es un títere, pero fue resucitado por el poder de Salem.

Sasori movió sus dedos para controlar el cuerpo de Yang en su cuerda levantada. Luego, su armadura se echó hacia atrás y la obligó a atacar a Naruto mientras cargaba.

Naruto bloqueó el primer ataque de su puño, pero su Ember Celica está disparando desde el cañón. No le pegó en la cara porque tuvo suerte. Yang movió su propio cuerpo por un momento, pero no tanto.

"¡Lo ... lo siento, Naruto!" Yang Gritó.

La batalla no fue buena para Naruto. Él no quiere lastimar a Yang.

Naruto tuvo que deshacerse del hilo de Chakra y de lo contrario habrá un problema. Su ira hizo que su chakra subiera de nivel y estuviera dispuesto a salvarla de Sasori.

 _"Lo está haciendo ..."_ Sasori le quitó el sudor. No esperaba que el Chakra de Naruto fuera más fuerte que él y Sasori. Incluso 2 contra él, no tienen ninguna posibilidad posible.

Él comenzó a mover un Yang para luchar contra Naruto. Sin dudar Tendrá que matarlo antes de que llegue su copia de seguridad.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse por su hilo de Chakra hace que el cuerpo de Yang se mueva. Ella comenzó a atacar a Naruto mientras saltaba al aire y le lanzaba una poderosa patada.

El ninja rubio saltó lejos de su ataque. La arena de la plataforma rápidamente para aterrizar para él. Su patada se estrelló contra el suelo, desmoronándose. Su Ember Celica está cargada y comenzó a dispararle a Naruto.

Naruto los esquivó y bloqueó con arena, pero en el límite, su arena se está rompiendo. La defensa es inútil oponerse a la potencia de fuego de Yang a menos que su calabaza tenga más arena para aumentarla.

Sin embargo, con Shuhaku dentro de él, le dio su propio chakra de arena para que Naruto aumentara la velocidad de regeneración de la arena y la defensa fuerte. Cuando Sasori vio que la arena de Naruto se estaba regenerando, hizo que Yang disparara para volar hacia el cielo, hacia él y darle un puñetazo.

La rubia ninja bloqueó su puño. Su mano se lastimó cuando él agarró su puño. Fue duro como una roca. Encontró un punto de apertura para atacarla, pero no puede.

"¿No lastimar a tu amigo? Veo que tenías una debilidad". Sasori sonrió burlonamente cuando su dedo simplemente tiró de un hilo que conectó el brazo de Yang.

Yang empujó su mano en el estómago de Naruto. Su dedo apretó el gatillo, y el arma del guantelete explotó en su estómago. Sus ojos se sorprendieron. Ella disparó su novio justo en frente de ella.

Su abdomen es rojo y su camisa se quemó con fuego. En este rango cercano, se rompió la costilla y frito su órgano del cuerpo.

Ella no puede creer que ella lo haya matado. Intentó que su cuerpo dejara de atacarlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde. "¡Naruto!" Ella lo miró horrorizada mientras su cuerpo caía en el profundo y oscuro bosque.

"Muy bien, Sasori, pero no ha tenido ganado. Tengo un montón de arte explosivo que no pude haber visto la cara". Deidara dijo con una sonrisa, pero no tan feliz de que no lo matara.

"No puede haber muerto si no aparezco. Él puede matarte sin dejar rastro". Él dijo. "De todos modos, nuestra primera tarea está completa".

"¿Qué pasa con la rubia? Ella es amiga de ese hombre muerto".

"Cállate" El puño de Yang se apretó cuando comenzó a temblar de ira. Su cabello comenzó a brillar intensamente. Su cuerpo quemó el hilo de Chakra con un fuego. "No te atrevas a burlarte de él". Giró su cuerpo, mostrando ojos llamativos mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. "¡Voy a quemar tu lengua!"

* * *

"¡Vamos chicas!" Ruby sigue corriendo con una Semblance Speed, casi llega al bosque. Sus compañeros de equipo están detrás de ella. Están alcanzando a ella.

Weiss miró alrededor del bosque. Están completamente destruidos y quemados. Es tan horrible ver animales e insectos muertos allí. La naturaleza está muerta. "Tan horrible ..."

"Naruto y Yang deben tener una batalla en este lugar, pero ¿quién hizo esto?" Blake preguntó antes de escuchar una explosión en sus oídos. Como su habilidad, ella puede escuchar el sonido de aquí para allá. "Escucho una explosión".

"¡Entonces, debemos estar cerca!" Ruby dijo mientras desenvainaba su guadaña Rosa Creciente, preparándose para luchar por los enemigos. Con suerte, puede hacerlo a tiempo o de lo contrario es demasiado tarde para ayudarlos.

Finalmente llegaron hasta que una ráfaga roja pasó entre Ruby y Weiss. Tuvimos suerte de esquivar porque no esperaban que eso llegara.

"¡Ese es el disparo de Yang!" Ruby se sorprendió cuando comenzó a apresurarse a la batalla sin haber sido advertido por ellos.

"¡Espera, Ruby! No debes ir allí o de lo contrario tú-" Demasiado tarde para advertirla. Una gran onda de choque los golpeó por la explosión.

Blake arrojó su katana al árbol con una cinta negra en su brazo. Agarró la mano de Weiss y luego Weiss agarró a Ruby volando. Ese bimbo rojo casi se fue volando y murió.

"¡Idiota! ¡No te apresures sin que te diga una advertencia!" Weiss gritó.

"¡Lo siento!" Ruby cayó al suelo cuando la onda de choque terminó. Los tres se levantaron y se asintieron mientras estaban listos para luchar.

Entran hasta que sus ojos ven a Yang pelear con dos hombres. Su cara. Sus ojos rojos. Su cabello dorado. Ella entró en modo de ira y perdió el control.

Ella lucha tan imprudentemente. Ignorando las explosiones al atravesarlo, no se preocupó por su lesión en un cuerpo. Luchando contra la ira de Naruto. Sus lágrimas no pueden detenerse.

Su Ember Celica siguió disparando y disparando contra esos dos monstruos hasta que murieron. Ella corrió tras ellos mientras esquivaba arcilla explosiva de Deidara.

"Esto no es tan bueno. No sabía que ella tenía esa fuerza". Deidara observó. "Deidara-"

"¡Yo sé eso!" Gritó mientras arrojaba varias arañas de arcilla, pero un rayo las atravesaba. Una interrupción lo hace desperdiciado.

"¡Tu culo es mío!" Yang gritó de rabia mientras saltaba al aire y directamente golpeaba la cara de Deidara. Entonces, ella bloqueó un ataque de Sasori. "¡No dejaré que vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Esto es para Naruto!" Un duro golpe en el estómago cuando su arma se escapó de él.

Ella estaba jadeando cuando su batalla terminó. Su Semblanza se enfría cuando sus ojos carmesíes volvieron a la lila. El Ember Celica es ahumado en caliente y sin munición después de que ella lo usara todo.

Sin embargo, eso no hace cambiar nada. Ella todavía se siente mal por no resistirse.

"Buen disparo, Ruby". Blake dijo mientras Ruby se agachaba y disparaba a un francotirador contra las arañas explosivas. Además, ella disparó con una revista de rayos. No hay idea de cómo ella lo descubrió, ¡pero fue agradable de salvar!

Ella y las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia Yang, pero algo parece estar mal. Están teniendo una victoria, pero Yang no parece estar de humor.

"¿Yang?" Ruby preguntó mientras veía que el rostro de su hermana estaba triste.

Blake comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba con Naruto. "¿Dónde está Naruto?"

"Yo ..." La rubia sostuvo sus propios brazos. Ella está temblando. Ella tiene miedo de decirles lo que le pasó a Naruto. ¿Estará bien decirles? ¿Pueden ellos manejar la verdad?

"¡Ella lo mató! ¡Fue mi hombre Sasori quien la hizo matar a Naruto!"

Todos dieron la vuelta. Ven que Deidara regresó y Sasori. Todavía están vivos y sobrevivieron al ataque de Yang.

"Tuve que admitir que eres bastante fuerte, pero con nuestro nuevo poder. Podemos sobrevivir a tu ataque. Nada nos funciona". Sasori dijo mientras comenzaba a convocar muy interesante a mano. Los dos orbes negro-rojo se fusionan entre sí, creando una nueva marioneta.

Como Ruby y las chicas están aquí para Yang, se reagruparon.

"¡Escucha, Naruto es un tipo basura que no quiere pelear contigo! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Y esa chica rubia de allí!" Deidara señaló a Yang. "¡Eres demasiado débil para romper con el hilo de Sasori! ¡Eso también es tu culpa! ¡Si tuvieras ese poder, no lo habrías roto y ayudado a Naruto! ¡Esto no llamaría una victoria!"

"Yang ..." Ruby dijo mientras miraba a su hermana suavemente.

"Lo intenté ... lo siento ..." Yang se culpó a sí misma.

"¿Vas a pedir perdón por eso? ¡Eres una basura! Nunca te vuelves más fuerte como-" Su boca finalmente se cerró cuando una persona acaba de dejar de atacar a él y Sasori en el suelo.

"¡Rasenrengan!" Alguien simplemente se dejó caer mientras se aplastaba en la espalda con gemelos azules de energía. Su gran capa roja está volando. Insanely se rompió la columna vertebral porque él está en modo Sennin. "Nunca hables una mierda sobre Yang".

"H-¿Cómo?" Deidara estaba seguro de que Naruto estaba muerto. Él no habría estado muerto a corta distancia.

"Gracias a Sand Armor y también gracias a Son. Solo necesito una protección adicional". Dijo Naruto.

Sasori comenzó a entender por qué Naruto fingió su muerte. "Sabías que esto iba a pasar".

"Yang es una lucha fuerte y buena. Como no puedo ver tu hilo, le hice desatar su Semblanza, para que su furia de fuego pueda quemar tu hilo y vencer a todos. Nunca te metas con ella otra vez".

Deidara está tratando de moverse, pero no puede. Su cuerpo fue golpeado con una especie de marca negra. Las marcas se extendieron rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. "¿Qué hiciste con nosotros?"

"Selle el cuerpo de tus muchachos con las marcas de sello maldito de Shukaku. Combiné mi Rasengan con su Jiton (Estilo de imán). Tu cuerpo no podrá moverse". Él dijo

"Maldito ..." Él lo miró.

Naruto suspiró de alivio cuando su batalla terminó. Por fin se acabó Con suerte, no hizo que Yang se preocupara. "Yang ..." Casi fue atacado, pero se puso de pie. Él estaba encogido por Yang. Con gusto y aceptó el abrazo.

"Yo ... pensé ... que estabas ... muerto". Ella lloró en su pecho cuando su puño lo golpeó. "¡Eso es por asustarme, tonto! ¡No deberías haberme dicho en su lugar! Yo ... ¡te maté!"

"No es tu culpa, Yang. Perdón por asustarte. Fue el plan más estúpido que hice, pero es la única forma en que puedo deshacerte de él. Sabes, no puedo golpear mi belleza. " Él sonrió mientras su pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas de Yang. "No llores conmigo, Yang. Me duele cuando te ves así".

Yang asintió alegremente mientras lo soltaba y comenzaba a besarlo en un labio. A ella no le importaba si alguien la miraba. Ella estaba llorando por él. Se sorprendió al verlo vivo y sobrevivió a sus ataques.

Bueno ... no es exactamente lo que ella piensa.

Ruby se sorprendió por ver esta escena romántica entre Naruto y Yang, pero feliz de ver la felicidad de su hermana.

Weiss no parece preocuparse, pero está un poco celosa.

Blake sostuvo su propio brazo para calmarse de esto. Está celosa, pero tuvo que dejarlo ir. Al menos dijo que compartiría las chicas con él.

Después de eso, Yang suelta a Naruto. Su cara está roja porque esa era su segunda vez. "Si ... vuelves a hacer eso otra vez, te patearé el culo".

"Eso es un trato." Naruto sonrió.

"¡Oye, Naruto!" Ruby agitó su mano para Naruto mientras lo hacía de regreso.

"¿Qué pasa? Te tomó suficiente tiempo". Su cabeza fue golpeada por el mango mientras se colocaba su dolorosa cabeza. Hay un aura de miedo y miedo. Es Blake.

"¿Es verdad ...? ¿Ella ...?"

"No fue su culpa. Es Sasori quien hizo que me atacara. Se llama hilos de Chakra, que controla a la marioneta o incluso a los humanos". Explicó mientras besaba en su frente. "Lo siento, te preocupé".

Su cara se puso roja cuando le dio una sonrisa cálida. "Más importante aún, estás bien".

"Por cierto, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Ozpin o Glynda? Son muy hábiles y serviciales". Ruby dijo.

"No quiero que la gente entre en pánico o Deidara planea usar una bomba en Vale City". Él dijo.

"Entonces ... ¿qué vas a hacer con ellos?" Weiss señaló a dos humanos Grimm en el suelo. Podría ser malo si les gusta eso.

"No te preocupes, sellé su movimiento. Todo lo que puedo hacer es destruir-" Naruto vio una gran bola de fuego mientras agarraba a dos de las chicas Yang y Blake para esquivar ese ataque. Su sensor Sage encontró el aura, pero es demasiado rápido.

Vio a un gran demonio negro corriendo tan rápido con un rayo en su espalda. Agarró el cuerpo de Sasori y Deidara, ya que ambos escaparon junto con el demonio negro. Naruto comenzó a atacar, pero otro negro disparó una energía eólica hacia él y sus compañeros de equipo.

Eso no era solo una energía eólica porque lanzó un aspecto parecido a un tornado masivo. Un viento muy poderoso sopló todo. Arrastra a todos de pie. Los árboles también fueron atrapados en este desastre.

Naruto ya agarró a las cuatro chicas en su arena. Luego creó una gran pared desde el suelo, ya que cubría a todos del viento. Hecho a tiempo justo antes de que el poderoso viento se haga.

"¿Chicas, bien?" Preguntó.

Las chicas asintieron. Deberían preguntarle si está bien.

"Estoy bien." Respondió.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Weiss preguntó.

Naruto no tiene tiempo para responderle. Corrió tras los demonios negros de las sombras mientras saltaba sobre las ramas de los árboles e iba en busca de más. Se paró en lo alto de un árbol, sintiendo auras para encontrarlos. Hay tres personas a excepción de tres demonios sombra.

Iba a buscarlo, pero no puede permitir que sus compañeros lo sigan. Podría ser un peligro. Será mejor que se vayan.

 **"Ha vuelto, ¿no?" Preguntó Kurama.**

"No puedo creer que este tipo también haya regresado. Ahora los convierte en tres". Naruto predijo mientras su modo Sennin desaparecía. Entonces, su pergamino está sonando desde el bolsillo. Lo sacó y vio a Glynda en su pantalla. "¿Que pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te das cuenta de lo tarde que fuiste?" Ella gritó.

El grito de Naruto hizo volar la cara. Su corazón ya estaba acelerado por el miedo. "Lo siento. Tuve una pelea con enemigos que eran de mi mundo".

"Espera ... tus enemigos son de tu mundo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Está segura la ciudad !?"

"No te preocupes, la ciudad está a salvo, pero volverán. Dile a Ozpin que estoy en camino".

"Irás mañana. Necesitas descansar para tu cuerpo, pero sí las otras veces, te arrastraré conmigo". Entonces, su pantalla se corta. Maldita sea, esa es una mujer de aspecto aterrador.

"¡Oye, Naruto! ¡Ven aquí!" Ruby gritó.

"¡Viniendo!" Naruto le dio una última mirada cuando comenzó a saltar de un árbol y caminó hacia sus amigos.


	28. Capitulo 28

"¿Así es como tú y Naruto fueron atacados anoche?" Blake se preguntó.

Yang asintió mientras se sentaba en una cama y le contó a su equipo toda la historia de lo que sucedió en la noche anterior. "Sí, es tan espeluznante. Vi que las manos de un tipo tienen la boca". Ella describe a Deidara abriendo las manos con un dibujo de la boca.

"¿What?" Weiss confundido, pensando en Yang está loco o algo así.

"¡No estoy loco! Ese tipo usa cosas explosivas de arcilla. Y entonces, conocí otro chico. ¡Fue uno que controló mi cuerpo y me hizo atacar a Naruto! Naruto dijo que era un maestro de marionetas".

Los miembros de RWUBY estaban en su habitación. Están hablando de los enemigos del mundo de Naruto. Su arma y poder son diferentes.

"Lo conseguimos, hermana, ¿pero crees que Naruto está ocultando algo?" Ruby comet mientras todos la miraban. "Sí nos contó su historia, pero no del todo. Como casi completa".

Cuando ella dijo eso, brilló a través de la cabeza de Yang hasta la noche anterior. Esa parte donde Naruto y Deidara están hablando sobre el objetivo. Ella escuchó que quería matar a Naruto. Es un secreto que él no tiene contacto con la misión, ¿qué está protegiendo de quién?

"No lo creo ... No nos dijeron por qué está luchando".

"Sí dijo que está aquí para proteger nuestro propio mundo". Weiss dijo.

"Pero, ¿de quién?" Blake se preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero estamos a punto de descubrirlo". Ruby dijo mientras miraba hacia la puerta. "Hasta que Naruto termine su reunión".

Las chicas tienen que esperar hasta que Naruto termine su reunión. Esto lleva mucho tiempo. A él siempre le gusta eso.

...

"¿Sabías que Naruto y yo nos besamos?" Preguntó Yang con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras todos la miraban.

"Sí, vimos eso ..." Blake dijo que con una mirada llena de celosía en su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Ella vio un Yang besando a Naruto la noche anterior. No fue tan justo. Todavía le quedan 2 fechas más, Weiss y Ruby.

El peor momento fue cuando Pyrrha entró por la puerta sin golpearlo. Ella escuchó lo que Yang acaba de decir. "S-Te besaste ... ¿Naruto?" Su cara es tomates rojos cuando sus oídos se liberan de humo de vapor.

"¡Si!" Yang sonrió antes de que la mujer pelirroja cayera al suelo. Justo a tiempo, su grupo apareció.

"Oh hombre ... ella no va a ser ser feliz ..." dijo Jaune.

* * *

"¿Qué está pasando? ¡Hay un atacado anoche!" James dijo con una expresión furiosa mientras golpeaba la pared. "Debe ser esa gente del video que vimos. ¡Deberíamos enviar tropas para proteger a toda la ciudad de ellos!"

"¡Eso asustará a la gente!" Glynda gritó.

"Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Es la única forma en que podemos protegernos de nuestra gente".

"¡Suficiente!" Ozpin dijo con voz tranquila mientras hacía un gesto de descanso. "Ella tiene un punto. No podemos arriesgarnos a la propagación del público. Asustará a la gente y se desvanecerá. Me temo que los militares de Áteles no hacen nada".

James se dio la vuelta y miró a Ozpin mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio. No le gustó su opinión de esperar y esperar hasta que sucediera algo, pero tenía que escuchar a su amigo cercano. "Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué pararme?"

"No lo sé, pero la persona que conozco está aquí". Ozpin dijo mientras escuchaba un tono de llamada desde el ascensor. La puerta se abre cuando una persona comenzó a caminar afuera. "Hola, Naruto. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento bien ya que mi pelea terminó". Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la expresión cambió cuando vio a James Ironwood. Pensó que era privacidad solo para él, Ozpin y Glynda.

"¿Naruto Uzumaki?" James preguntó con una mirada a Naruto.

"Ven aquí, Naruto. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte". Ozpin dijo mientras tocaba el teclado y proyectaba la pantalla. "¿Los conoces?"

Naruto vio el video del ataque de Forest. El video fue enviado por un soldado. Muchos de ellos murieron allí en una batalla. Hay errores de arcilla, movimiento del cuerpo e hilo de plata. Estas técnicas únicas son de ellos anoche.

Con una sola mirada a la pantalla, asintió y comenzó a hablar.

"Sí, ellos son a quienes luché contra ellos anoche. Sus nombres son Deidara, Sasori y Kakuzu. Son personas altamente capacitadas que pueden eliminar a todos sin dejar un cuerpo muerto. En mi mundo, capturaron a Bijuu".

"¿Qué? Por qué?" Glynda sorprendida.

"Para crear una criatura suprema, pero se ha ido". Dijo con los ojos apretados mientras recordaba que luchó contra Kimimaro en el bosque. Él ha sido devuelto y resucitado por Salem. "Una cosa que no sabía es que volvieron. Se suponía que estaría muerto en mi mundo".

"Interesante." Ozpin dijo mientras pensaba en por qué están aquí. Primero está en el bosque. Ahora está en Vale City.

Naruto descubrió por qué lo están atacando a él y a Ozpin. Hay más de su secreto que él no le dijo antes.

"Bien, ¿qué está pasando? Naruto, ¿cómo los conoces?" James preguntó.

"Créalo o no, no son de aquí. Son de los Cinco Grandes Países Shinobi que no existen aquí. También de allí me gustan". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¿Eres el enemigo?" James preguntó con una pequeña mirada hacia él

"No, no lo estoy. Estoy aquí porque estoy protegiendo este mundo de Grimm Criatura, pero más amenaza, son ellos". Naruto señaló la pantalla. "Ningún Huntsmen y Huntresses no los combinará porque usaron Chakra, no el aura".

"¿Qué es Chakra? ¿Es algún tipo de magia?"

"Es bastante cerca. Es una energía física y energía espiritual. Una vez que se combinan las dos energías, se lastima el chakra del mar más poderoso, sin embargo, es el costo de tu vida porque el chakra es tu forma de vida". Puso sus manos detrás de su propia parte posterior de la cabeza. "Le expliqué a Ozpin y Glynda".

"Ozpin, ¿sabías todo sobre esto?" James miró a Ozpin.

"Que hacer." Ozpin dijo.

"Ya veo ..." dijo James. "Pero, ¿verdad?"

"¿Quieres decir que las doncellas son reales? No te preocupes, que hice una promesa de que no se lo diré a nadie". Dijo Naruto antes de captar la presencia del elevador. "Estupendo".

Él corrió allí cuando vio que se abría la puerta del ascensor y estaba Amber, pero ella comenzó a caerse. Afortunadamente, la atrapamos primero porque todavía no está al cien por cien.

"No deberías venir aquí, Amber". El Shinobi dijo.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar pararme y no hacer nada. Tengo que venir y hacer lo que confíe en ti". Ella está hablando de James.

"¿Ámbar?" James sorprendió verla viva por su coma. Su aspecto es limpio como nuevo y totalmente recuperado. Él perdió sus palabras. "¿Cómo?"

"Naruto me salvó la vida". Dijo Amber.

 **"¿Y no estás olvidando algo?" Preguntó Kurama.**

Naruto se tomó su tiempo para entender lo que estaba diciendo ... y no. No entendió lo que estaba diciendo ni lo recordaba.

 **"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Sabes qué puedes cambiar tu chakra y cambiarlo para que coincida con los demás". Kurama dijo.**

...!

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Me olvidé de eso!" Dijo Naruto mientras colocaba su mano en el estómago de Amber, provocando que se sonrojara y enojara a Glynda por pensar en él como si fuera un hostigamiento sexual.

"Y por favor no me abofeteen, Amber. Glynda, por favor no me mates".

Por un segundo más tarde, puede sentir el poder de la doncella de Amber ha sido restaurado. Cambió la naturaleza de su propio chakra en aura con el poder Yin-Yang.

"Mi poder ha regresado". Amber dijo con una expresión de sorpresa mientras colocaba su mano sobre su propio cofre. Ella puede sentir que el poder de doncella ha regresado. Se sintió mejor desde que perdió su mitad de poder.

"Sip, restauré tu poder. Ahora puedes contraatacar y ponerte de pie". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Espera, ¿puedes restaurar tu poder?" Glynda se preguntó.

"Bueno ... puedes decir que soy un idiota. Dijo, ganándose una linda risita de Amber y mirando a Glynda.

"Gracias, Naruto". Amber sonrió

Naruto se sonrojó cuando vio a su diosa de una sonrisa. _"Mejor mantener ese secreto de las chicas"._ Pensó mientras comenzaba a decirle a Ozpin lo que realmente estaba pasando. "Ozpin, ¿conoces los nombres, Salem?"

Las cuatro personas se sorprendieron cuando dijo "Salem".

"¿Si como sabes?" Ozpin preguntó honestamente. Él sabe que Naruto no es estúpido y sabe la razón por la que está aquí en este planeta.

"Había una vez en el bosque después de que derroté a Kimimaro. Me dijo que era el nombre y el que era el camino de vuelta. Es una reina, la creadora de Grimm. Mis viejos enemigos regresaron e intentaron destruirme ... incluyéndote a ti. Quiero saber lo que ella está buscando ". Él dijo.

"Con el debido respeto, señor Uzumaki, no podemos decir ..." comenzó Glynda, pero Ozpin lo interrumpió.

"Reliquia" Ozpin declaró

"Pero-"

"Naruto salvó un ámbar y restauró su poder. Tengo mucho de él". Ozpin lo miró con cara de confianza. Él se ganó esto. "Ha escuchado la historia de Two Brothers".

"¿Se trata de un hermano mayor, la luz y un hermano menor, la oscuridad?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa si te digo que son reales?"

* * *

"¡El infierno! ¡Estás jodidamente tarde!" Deidara le gritó a alguien que salvó la noche anterior, "¡y casi nos volvemos a morir!"

"Cállate, Deidara. Tuve que matar al explorador antes de que se reporte a la oficina del director, pero parece que ya es demasiado tarde". El hombre expreso como hilos de plata extendidos desde su espalda. Agarró tres demonios de máscara y los puso sobre su espalda.

"Ellos saben que estamos llegando". Sasori dijo.

Relájate, mi hombre! Ella nos dio un nuevo poder y una nueva habilidad. Hace mucho tiempo que puede volverse más fuerte y no se puede volver a molestar. "Deidara no está preocupada por la mala situación.

"Pero, nuestro problema es Naruto Uzumaki".

"Es mucho mejor que nosotros sí que solía ser débil".

Aparece la mente de Deidara y recuerda: "¡Oh, sí! Utilizó una arena como Gaara".

"Eso significa que tiene los 9 Bijuu dentro de él. Esto es difícil. Fíjese que sus ojos son Sennin".

El otro chico está sonriendo. "Tengo un plan. Sasori, heno una carga en la parte trasera que robé de la base".

"¿Qué es?"

"Mejora para tu marioneta".

* * *

La reunión terminó, Naruto se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas. Él no sabe cómo explicar después de aprender una historia de Ozpin.

Las Reliquias. Fue creado por dos hermanos, dioses de la luz y la oscuridad. Hay conocimiento, creación, destrucción y elección. Lo más importante es la capacidad de elegir si quieres estos regalos para la luz o la oscuridad.

Entonces, Salem quería robar porque quería cambiar el mundo en oscuridad y caer. Es por eso que envié un Cinder aquí en Beacon Academy.

Naruto lo protegerá con su vida para detener un Salem antes de que ella obtenga las cuatro reliquias. Hagoromo confió en él para salvar el mundo en su mano. Un problema es Ruby y las chicas. Ellos se asustarán si se lo dicen realmente, Yang. Ella es muy protectora con él a quien importa.

¿Qué pasa si él les dijo? ¿Lo comprenderán?

 **"¿Vas a decirles?" Preguntó Kurama.**

"Todavía no. No hay listos para enfrentar a Salem si los entreno duro". Tan pronto como Naruto llegó a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, él abrió. "Él volvió." Lo siento por venir la "Su cara fue golpeada por una almohada.

"¡Llegas tarde!" gritó Yang, el que le tiró una almohada.

"Lo siento, pero no tienes que golpearme así". Dijo antes de que su expresión se sorprendiera al ver a Pyrrha en esta habitación. Divertido, vio que su rostro se veía rojo. "Pyrrha?"

Sorprendiendo a la belleza roja al saltar, instantáneamente se calmó cuando escuchó que era Naruto.

"¿Algo mal?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¡Nada nada!" Pyrrha simula una sonrisa mientras agita sus dos manos. No podía creer que hubiera aprendido que Yang besó a Naruto. No solo una vez ... Blake. Santa vaca Qué suerte tuvieron de besar a Naruto.

"¡Hola, bigotes!" Nora dijo.

"¡Yo!" Jaune dijo.

"Hola, no sabía que el equipo JNPR está aquí también". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba una chaqueta y se sentaba en una silla.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?" Ren preguntó.

"Demasiado aburrido y una larga reunión. Les expliqué lo que pasó anoche. Están en guardia". Él dijo.

Sin embargo, no es fácil vigilar a un grupo de Akatsuki porque pueden transformarse en ciudadanos u otras personas. Entonces, esto será malo.

"Pero no va a ser fácil vigilar a Akatsuki".

"¿Akatsuki?" Blake preguntó.

Naruto asintió. "Es una organización de criminales ninja, el grupo más poderoso y el ninja más buscado en mi propio mundo. Su objetivo es capturar el poder de nueve Bijuu al llevarles su Jinchuuriki (Sacrificio Humano)".

Todo el grupo se sorprende al escuchar su historia. Captura nueve Bijuu, eso es una locura. El grupo de Akatsuki debe ser realmente fuerte.

"Ellos ... tomaron nueve Bijuu peleando contra sus Jinchuuriki. ¿Estás diciendo que les quitaron el poder?" Blake preguntó.

"Correcto, Blake. Ese es su trabajo".

La cara de Blake está conmocionada y teme a ese grupo. Ella era consciente de que llegaría a su sentido. Con miedo, su mano es sostenida por la mano de su novio Naruto. Él le sonrió, asegurándose de que ella no tuviera miedo.

"Está bien, Blake. El Akatsuki ha terminado en mi mundo. Hagomoro confió en mí por cuidar de Bijuu".

Ella asintió y tuvo que confiar en él cuando comenzó a tomar su mano.

"Una cosa que no sabía ..." Sus ojos eran agudos.

"Un hombre con la boca en sus manos regresó". Yang lo adivinó porque no puede pronunciar ese nombre.

"Eso es Deidara. El segundo es Sasori, un maestro de marionetas. Si ves su cuerda en la noche anterior, se llama hilo de Chakra. Le permite controlar la marioneta, y incluido humano ".

"¿Cuál fue el tercero?" Weiss preguntó.

Naruto recordó en la noche anterior que vio a un demonio enmascarado negro. Se abalanzó sobre los tipos y los agarró antes de que llegara otro. Lo atacó a él ya las chicas con energía eólica.

"Kakuzu. No sé mucho sobre él. Todo lo que hice fue matarlo con mi último Jutsu".

"Está bien. ¿Qué te dijo el profesor Ozpin?" Pyrrha se preguntó.

Naruto guardó silencio en este momento. No se puede responder a esa pregunta porque le prometió un Ozpin que no le cuente a nadie sobre Maiden y Salem. Sintió que no era el momento de decirles. Ruby y los otros no están listos.

"Me dije que no tenía miedo. Solo quedate abajo y que tu trabajo haga el trabajo. Sin embargo, nos lo deja sabre". Odia mentirle a sus amigos, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Entonces ... ¿por qué Deidara y los demás querían matarte?" Yang se preguntó.

"Porque alguien sabe que estoy aquí para destruir a Grimm Criatura. Soy fuerte y fácil de usar, pero no soy el simple arruinar el plan".

"¿Estás hablando de ellos?" Weiss preguntó.

Naruto asintió.

"Sí, no esperaba que Kimimaro viniera a tu mundo. Su nuevo poder es diferente al mío".

Ruby confundido "¿No es como tu Chakra?"

"No es como el mío. Más como el poder de Grimm. Sea quien sea, podría ser un problema serio. Lo que es antes de llegar a la Academia Beacon, pero derrotar a tres hombres por mi cuenta no es fácil "

El ninja rubio siente el aura de sus amigos mientras admiraba. Su aura no coincidirá con el regreso de Akatsuki, pero obtuvieron el gran potencial del trabajo en el equipo para luchar contra ellos. Él podría darles una oportunidad.

Yang odió cuando dijo eso. Entonces, ella se acercó a su rostro mientras se sentaba en sus regazos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que mirara. Esa posición ... solo hizo que las chicas estuvieran celosas de ella.

"Entonces déjanos ayudar-"

"Está bien, está bien, Yang. No tienes que volver a decirme así. Ya no soy obstinado y no soy tonto. Con esas palabras, recibió un beso en la mejilla de Yang mientras ella sonreía.

"¡Eres el mejor!" Ella dijo

Con la gran sonrisa de Yang en su rostro, Naruto no ha podido evitar devolver la sonrisa al verla feliz. Él tomó su mano y miró a todos. Ellos también sonrieron y tienen una gran esperanza en él.

Esta sensación cálida en él, se siente como si estuviera en su aldea de Konoha y se encuentra con sus viejos amigos. Estaban esperando que él volviera. Su sonrisa es muy pura y cálida. Ruby y todo el grupo se lo recordó. Parece que hizo un nuevo tesoro de ellos.

* * *

A las 7:00 a.m. de la mañana, Pyrrha se sentó en un banco y frunció el ceño. Mientras mira el amanecer, ella está preocupada por Naruto.

Sí, ella quería ayudarlo, pero se enfrentará a los enemigos poderosos del mundo ninja. Akatsuki que puede llevarse Bijuu de Jinchuuriki. Su fuerza y apariencia no son lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar Naruto de ellos.

Ella es una niña invisible, lo que el rumor acaba de decir, pero no puede luchar contra ese grupo. Ella les dejará matar a Naruto y quitarle su Bijuu. Le molestará a su equipo RWUBY. Se enojarán con ella por no proteger a Naruto tan bien.

"Pyrrha?"

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio su capitana Jaune, de pie junto a ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" La rubia estaba en un buen momento en que Pyrrha y ver qué pasaba con su cara mohosa.

"Jaune, ¿crees que puedo hacer esto? ¿Luchar con mi fuerza?"

"Para mí, por supuesto que eres Eres Pirra Niko! El luchador más fuerte en el torneo regional de Mistral. Creo que estarás bien".

"B-Pero, ¿y si no soy fuerte?" Naruto dijo que Akatsuki es fuerte y vino a nuestro mundo. Lo van a matar. No creo que no esté listo para luchar contra ellos. Incluso mi apariencia contra ellos, dejaré que mi amigo muera ... "

Eso es difícil. Es cierto lo que dijo que Jaune que Akatsuki es un grupo muy fuerte. Usaron Chakra, sin apariencia. Sin embargo, lo que le enseñó Naruto.

"No te preocupes, no lo estás. Naruto cree en nosotros. No solo tú. Nosotros. Tenemos un Nora, René yo. Podemos trabajar en equipo para vencerlos. Si te preocupas por Naruto, él Estará bien. Es un Cazador fuerte. Puede patear el culo de Grimm hasta el final.

Pyrrha miró a Jaune y sonrió para obtener valor de él. Tal vez, debería darse la oportunidad de ayudar a Naruto.

"Gracias, Jaune. Tu motivación realmente ayudó a mi coraje de no rendirme".

"De nada, Pyrrha. Recuerda, somos un equipo. Nos ayudamos unos a otros, nos protegimos unos a otros". Jaune sonrió. No fue un buen discurso, pero salió bien. Al menos, hizo lo posible para que Pyrrha no abandonara su esperanza.

* * *

"Guau ..." Ruby se sorprendió al ver a Naruto interpretando un raso en el aire mientras giraba como una rueda. Hay nueve elementos de Rasengan.

Naruto demuestra cómo funciona Chakra y Bijuu para las niñas. Le pidieron que les mostrara cómo es el chakra. Es muy simple y divertido mostrarlos.

"Genial, ¿eh? El azul es Chakra original por el mío, pero los otros no son hijos. Lo tomé prestado de Bijuu".

"Los colores de Rasengan se ven muy bien". Yang dijo con asombro mientras su dedo apuntaba a la arena Rasengan. "Arena. ¿Qué hace?"

"Sellaron a un enemigo como si el cuerpo se parara y no puede moverlo". El Shinobi dijo.

"Eso es interesante. Es único cómo nos mostraste tu chakra y el chakra de Bijuu". Blake notó mientras miraba debajo de Rasengan. Ella puede sentir que el Rasengan azul le pertenecía a Naruto, pero no a los demás.

Los Bijuu le dieron su chakra a Naruto para crear Rasengan elemental como fuego, agua o lo que sea. Lo que sea que él creó, todavía es de ellos. Explicó cómo puede usar todo su Jutsu.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Naruto, ¿puedo intentar sostenerlo ?! ¡Quiero probarlo! ¡Por favor, por favor ...!" Ruby le dio un lindo puchero en la cara.

"Eso no va a suceder porque no puedo confiar en nadie que piense que Rasengan es un juguete. Es fuerte y peligroso, pero si eres bueno, prometo que te dejo aguantar". Naruto sonrió e hizo a Ruby decepcionada por no haber retenido a Rasengan.

Pero, ella tenía que hacer lo que él dijo. En realidad, él tiene razón. No es seguro retener a Rasengan y jugar con él.

"¿Que es eso?" Blake señaló a Rasengan que casi parece una cuchilla gira.

"Ese es Fuuton Rasengan (Wind Style: Rasengan). Lo he creado yo mismo. Mezclé mi chakra del viento con el Rasengan". Él dijo

"Que Rasengan casi parece shuriken".

"Lo es, Blake. Este Rasengan tiene forma de shuriken". Dijo Naruto mientras se jalaba su manga. Giró a la derecha y vio a Weiss.

"Entonces ... ¿vas a ayudarme?" Weiss dijo con un lindo puchero mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo esperaba demasiado tiempo. Ella fue realmente paciente.

"Sí, por supuesto." Naruto dijo antes de levantarse, su Rasengan se apaga o se apaga. Hizo a tres chicas decepcionadas. Querían verlo de nuevo, pero sospechoso era ...

"Lo siento, pero Weiss y yo tenemos que entrenar solos. Ella necesita concentrarse para su convocación". Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Weiss y su cara se sonrojó.

Obtuvo miradas de Blake y Yang. Se están asegurando de que no le está haciendo nada cuando están solos y juntos.

Yang se deslizó hacia un lado y le dio un susurro al oído. "No intentes nada estúpido con él. Sé lo que estás haciendo".

La cara de Weiss se volvió roja ardiente. "¿Qué ...? ¡De ninguna manera voy a hacerle eso!" Ella gritó, pero su cuerpo se detuvo en Naruto. Esa pose puede hacer que Blake y Yang estén celosos de ella.

"Vamos, Weiss. Vámonos". Luego, Naruto y Weiss desaparecieron usando el Kunai de su padre para teletransportarse.

Se detuvieron en algún lugar del bosque donde nadie los molesta. Fue silencioso y pacífico. Weiss debería poder concentrar su poder de invocación.

 _"Finalmente, solo nosotros y Naruto ..."_ Se dio cuenta de que solo ella y Naruto estaban solos. Es su primera vez estar a solas con un chico. En realidad, eso no fue así. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su primer entrenamiento. Sus mejillas son de color rosa.

Naruto es diferente a otras personas antes de que ella pensara en él, él era un idiota, pero ella estaba equivocada. Él no era como ellos que la odian. Él es amable, lealtad y Príncipe. Su príncipe es como su sueño.

"Weiss, parece que estás teniendo un buen sueño". Naruto sonrió.

La cara de la heredera blanca es pop y la sacudió. Qué embarazosa es ella. Pensando en Naruto. Olvida los pensamientos de él.

"Nada ..." Sus manos fueron agarradas para detrás para esconderse. "Naruto, gracias por ayudarme a comenzar mi entrenamiento. No esperaba que dijeras que sí".

Naruto asintió y le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. Fue bueno verla sonreír.

"Vamos a saltar porque no tenemos tiempo".


	29. Capitulo 29

Weiss realizó su invocación de glifos mientras apuntaba su espada al suelo. Como un buen comienzo, una forma de glifo es un giro con cuatro espadas.

"Whoa ..." Naruto se sorprendió cuando sintió una aura desconocida en su glifo. Definitivamente está saliendo de eso. Es casi como vivo. Es muy similar a su Invocación de Jutsu. La familia Schnee es sentirse única e interesante.

Sin embargo, algo no está bien. Su glifo no convocó y ella está teniendo una dificultad.

"¡Maldita sea!" Weiss gritó con ira. Ella sabía que su entrenamiento es difícil. "¿Ves? Es imposible. No es fácil para mí".

"Parece que es mucho más difícil que tu invocación. Afortunado, lo hiciste cuando tienes 13 años". Kurama dijo.

"Veamos ... bueno ..." Naruto trató de pensar en algo que le dio un consejo a Weiss, pero es difícil de explicar. Como sus comentarios sobre la convocatoria de Glifo de Weiss, es como usar un músculo en su versión.

"¿No lo sabes?" Weiss comenzó a mirar a Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

La rubia está sudada por su enojo. Él es honesto y no sabe nada sobre su invocación de Glyph. "No, pero lo que está haciendo es un músculo. Si tienes más y más, serás capaz de dominar las convocatorias de Glifo. Requiere tu fuerza y tu emoción".

"¿Mi emoción?" Ella preguntó.

La rubia asintió. "La emoción puede darte fuerza, pero no debes permitir que te controlen o de lo contrario estén fuera de control".

"No tengo uno así". Ella dijo.

"Veamos ... piensa en tus amigos que te importa. Precioso para ti. Diez miedo de estar en peligro mientras que las miras".

"Mis amigos que me importa". Weiss se dice a sí misma. Ella tiene un Ruby, Blake, Yang y Naruto. Cuatro de ellos son su amiga. Nunca pensé que ellos morirían. Cuando Naruto dijo que "ten miedo de estar en peligro mientras observabas", le dolió un poco el corazón.

"Puedes sentirlo, ¿no? Demasiado miedo a tus amigos morirá". Preguntó Naruto al ver que Weiss asintió.

Naruto no quiso herir sus sentimientos. Que significa eso, para que Weiss notara su debilidad.

"Creo que comencé a conseguirlo". Weiss entendió, y ella tenía una pregunta para él. "Oye, ¿has hecho esto antes?"

"¿Hecho qué? ¿Estás hablando de mi emoción o invocación?"

"Ambos"

"Sí, lo he hecho antes con mi profesor. Puedo convocar a una rana gigante". Naruto recordó que su maestro Jiraiya lo arrojó al barranco más profundo. Suponía que dibujaría el chakra de Kurama. Este es sobre la vida o la muerte para él. "No hablemos de eso. Concentra tus convocatorias de glifos".

Tal vez como así sea una mala idea.

"Bueno" Weiss estuvo de acuerdo cuando comenzó a hacer su entrenamiento. Debe concentrar su convocatoria de glifos sin distraerse. Una palabra que escuchó de él es ... una rana. Le molestaba. Eso suena tonto. ¿Eso significa que puede convocar a una rana?

Veamos que ella puede intentar consultarle. "¿Usted me puede mostrar?"

"¿Cómo se llama mi invocación? Bueno ..." Naruto no estaba tan seguro de llamarlo aquí. Es giganteco y la gente puede verlo desde lejos. "No creo que no sea una buena idea".

"¡Vamos! ¡Te enseñé uno de mis entrenamientos más duros!"

"No".

"¡Venga!"

"Todavia no".

"Solo una vez". Weiss dijo. Entonces, ella lo miró con una expresión de solicitud en su rostro. "Por favor…"

Naruto se sonroja un poco. Estaba pensando en eso por un momento, y miró la cara de Weiss. "Está bien, te mostraré la invocación solo una vez". Dijo mientras sonreía.

La audiencia hizo Weiss se sintiera emocionado y feliz. Ella no puede esperar para ver cómo llamar a Ninja. Para aprender qué es diferente entre su invocación y su convocatoria. Naruto no pudo evitarlo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa al verla feliz.

Dios, su sonrisa es demasiado pura y linda. Es el mismo que Ruby, Yang y Blake.

 **"¿Eso funcionará? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no tiene usado eso". Matatabi dijo.**

 **"En la Cuarta Guerra, convocó al hijo de Gamabunta para pelear contra Juubi. Seguro que puede hacerlo". Kurama confiaba en Naruto, pero parecía preocupado. Naruto no ha usado una invocación de jutsu por un tiempo desde que terminó la guerra. ¿Funcionará en este mundo?**

"En mi mundo, lo llamamos Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Summoning Jutsu. Es similar al tuyo, pero el mío es diferente. Tu versión es derrotada por todos los enemigos, pero la mía es que contraigo criaturas". Él dijo

"Lo contrataste, para que puedas llamar a los animales". Schnee supuso.

"Correcto. Me permite convocar a animales, reptiles, insectos o personas. Es simple. Primero, tengo que morderme el pulgar por una donación de sangre en la mano". Naruto se muerde el dedo y pinta la sangre en su mano. "Entonces, moldee mi chakra con sellos manuales". Entonces él está haciendo sellos de mano. "Finalmente, dijiste: ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Su mano golpeó el suelo y de repente salió humo de la nada.

"¿Ehh?" Su cara está confundida cuando vio a la criatura, más alta que él. Es una rana, pero diferente porque el color es marrón. Llevar la armadura en los hombros y el pecho casi como un samurai.

"¿Eso Eso es una rana!" Weiss se sorprendió cuando saltó y disgustó a una rana. A ella no le gusta una rana. Entonces ... Naruto acaba de convocar a una rana. Esto se está poniendo extraño.

 **"Sí, pero soy un sapo. Mi nombre es Gamaryu, el primo de Gamakichi". Gamaryu comenzó a mirar al rubio hombre puntiagudo. "Debes ser Naruto Uzumaki, su compañero. Pensé que eres un poco más joven de lo que esperaba".**

"Sí, no, mierda. De todos modos, nombre Naruto Uzumaki. Quizás Gamakichi me haya hablado de mí, pero ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no puedo convocarlo?" El Shinobi preguntó.

 **"Está fuera del negocio, así que lo sustituí. Volveré pronto después de ... terminar el trabajo de Gran Sapo Sabio, ya sabes".**

¿Cual es tu nombre? Otra vez?

Esa palabra golpea a Naruto en su mente con una cara molesta. Él no ha olvidado las palabras por mucho tiempo. "Oh hombre ... ese tipo ... Dios. Debe pasar un mal momento para él. Ese viejo sapo sabio se olvidaba de mi nombre, ttabayo".

 **"Conozco ese sentimiento, niño. Entonces, ¿qué quieres?" La rana preguntó.**

"Te llamé porque quiero enseñártela".

Gamaryu miró a la chica de pelo blanco vestida de blanco. "Estás allí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Weiss está temblando de la rana la mira fijamente. Da miedo lo grande que son sus globos oculares. "Weiss Schnee".

 **"Weiss Schnee ... genial nombre, es un placer conocerte. Soy Gamaryu". Gamaryu miró a Naruto. Entonces, miró hacia atrás. "Un amante, ¿eh?" Gamakichi tenía razón sobre ti, Naruto. Realmente eres el estudiante de Jiraiya. Espero que la próxima vez te cases con ella.**

Naruto y Weiss se mira con el rostro ruborizado. "¡No, no lo estamos!"

 **Entonces Gamaryu se rió. "Es una broma. Como esta no es una batalla, me tengo que ir. Adiós".**

"¡Espera! No, él terminó-" Naruto es demasiado tarde para detenerlo mientras la rana de la armadura regresa a su tierra natal. Miró a Weiss sonrojado. Esto es un inconveniente para él y Weiss.

No se esperaba que él dijera así.

"Entonces ... ¿hay más de él?" Weiss preguntó.

"Oh, sí, más de ellos. Más grande que Gamaryu. Lo verás la próxima vez". Naruto sonrió. "¿Ves? Así es como lo convoqué. Ese es el nombre que invoqué, no es exactamente de aquí o de mi mundo." Vino de una dimensión diferente llamada "Monte Myōboku". Es una tierra de sapos. Fui entrenado allí para dominar el modo Sennin , que me llamó la atención ".

"Oh ..." Weiss lo entendió por un momento, pero fue genial cómo hizo una invocación de ninja. Se mordió el dedo y lo anhelaba en la mano con sangre. Entonces, ¡boom! Convocó un sapo de armadura. "Me gustaría poder terminar como él ..."

Para detener el mal humor, los dedos le golpearon la frente. "¿Q-¿qué fue eso ?!" Ella gritó.

"Por enfurruñarse todos los días". Suspiró y odió la cara de la gente así. "Puedes ser así, pero no voy a rendirme por ti hasta que termines tu entrenamiento. Lo prometo".

Las mejillas de Weiss son rojas cuando mira sus piernas. Todos los días, ella siempre tiene esas palabras de él. En toda su vida, nadie ha dicho nunca eso. Ese idiota hombre rubio ...

"Weiss?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¡N-nada! D-¡No te atrevas a decir esto a nadie! ¡Si lo haces, no te perdonaré ni hablaré contigo!"

"Bien bien". Él se rió, y con suerte, ella puede hacerlo pronto. Pero, es extraño que su hermana sea la única que la entrenó. Golpea en su cerebro. "Weiss, ¿tú-" Entonces, su pergamino está sonando mientras pasa y lee el texto.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Profesor Ozpin. Encontramos la ubicación de Akatsuki".

* * *

"Bomba de papel, verificar Bomba de humo, verificar Munición, verificar". Murmuró Naruto mientras empacaba las armas en la mesa. Está listo para enfrentar a sus antiguos enemigos de su mundo. La misión ha comenzado.

Les dijo a sus compañeros que prepararan sus cosas. Fue su primera misión. No es una misión de nova, pero es una misión de rango. Eso fue dado por el profesor Ozpin. Su explorador encontró la ubicación de Akatsuki.

 **"Te damos la espalda, Naruto. Llámanos cuando estés en problemas". Kurama dijo.**

"Gracias, Kurama". Naruto dijo antes de que escuchara un golpe en su puerta. "Adelante".

La puerta se abre y Ruby entró en su habitación. "Hola, ¿me necesitas para algo?" Ella preguntó.

Naruto asintió mientras le tiende una mano. "Dame tu revista".

"Bien". Ella preguntó mientras le daba una revista de su bolsillo.

El hombre rubio lo agarró y la revista de su francotirador. Esto le da una idea. Entonces, puso su mano en ella y le dio un Rubí una mirada de sorpresa cuando vio que tenía un bordado de oro. La raya negra solo golpea con el brazo contra la mano.

Él no estaba mostrando su poder porque la revista roja está envuelta en una aura dorada. Está dando una nueva potencia de fuego.

"Ahí tienes. Esta revista te ayuda en tu lucha, pero solo para una emergencia porque es muy poderosa".

"Whoa ... esto es genial". Ruby murmuró con expresión de emoción en su rostro cuando obtuvo su nuevo clip de actualización. El color se cambia a oro con seis magatamas. "Tendré cuidado con eso".

"Bueno" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para agarrar sus cosas. Pero, se dio cuenta de que ella todavía está aquí en su habitación. Son solo él y Ruby en la habitación ... solos.

"Entonces ... ¿por qué sigues aquí?" La rubia se preparó con un sonrojo en su rostro. Su corazón está bombeando por ella.

"Ya empaqué primero. Los demás aún no están empacando, así que quiero esperar aquí hasta que terminen". El rojo dijo con un color rosa en su rostro. Ella está haciendo todo lo posible para que sea bueno. El romance es muy duro. "Entonces ... parece que ya lo empacaste".

"Sí, tengo que prepararme". Dijo Naruto cuando se llevaba todo su paquete de armas con él. "Parece que tengo todo lo que necesito".

Ruby miró sus cosas. Parece que va a la guerra. "Seguro que estás listo para salir cargando mucho".

"Siempre soy así". Dijo Naruto. "Ellos son los que se llevaron un Bijuu de Jinchuuriki, y los usaron como mascota".

"¿Estabas enojado cuando escuchaste eso?"

"Diablos, sí, sí. Esos tipos son criminales en mi mundo. No hijo como un matón o ladrón". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Ruby. "¿Estás listo, Ruby? Esta misión es real".

"No te preocupes por mí. Afortunado te tenemos y tú nos tienes a nosotros". Ella responde.

"Lo sé" Naruto recordó que dejó que lo ayudaran. No puede evitarlo si están preocupados por él por ir solo. "Pero recuerda, quédate conmigo o con un equipo".

"¡Lo sé! Quédate con un equipo, entiéndelo". Ruby le dio un pulgar hacia él mientras le mostraba la revista que recibió una actualización de él. "Y mi emergencia que me diste".

"Bueno" Dijo Naruto antes de ver un Rubí acercarse a su cara. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. "¡Whoa, Ruby! ¡Estás muy cerca!"

"No volveré a hacer eso, allá cuando me dijiste que huyera". Ruby dijo con una expresión preocupada mientras sostenía sus propias manos. Hace un mes, tuvo miedo de perderse Naruto, pero se sintió aliviado de que estaba vivo y de repente lo abrazó.

Ella se avergonzaba a sí misma por abrazarlo.

Naruto lo recordó. Él le dijo a ella ya los demás que huyeran de él. Fue su estúpida idea preocuparla. "Eso no volverá a suceder, Ruby".

Ruby asintió con tristeza, eso significa que esto volverá a suceder. Sorprendentemente, sus ojos miraron hacia arriba cuando una sensación de calor tocó su frente. "¿Ehh?"

"Prometí que nunca volví a hacer eso. Solo para ti, Ruby". Él besó en su frente ... las veces

El rostro de Ruby se calentó cuando los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Él le besó la frente. Ella no era esperada.

"¿Rubí?" Naruto se preguntó, ajeno al color en su rostro. Hasta que, Ruby se puso la capucha y salió corriendo de su habitación.

"¿Por qué se escapó?" Preguntó como Bijuu con la palma en la cara en señal de decepción.

* * *

"¡Date prisa, lentos!" Yang gritó mientras agitaba a Naruto en el punto de aterrizaje de la cabeza de buey. Ella y los demás están preparados para luchar contra Grimm Akatsuki.

"Vengo ...". Sorprendido, vio al profesor Glynda con ellos. Parece que ella está aquí para cuidarlo a él ya todos. Por supuesto, ella es una Cazadora. "Baa-chan, ¿por qué estás-" Su cabeza fue golpeada por un puño de ella.

"Deja de decir esa palabra. Dios mío, ¿por qué siempre me llamas así?" Ella lo miró.

"Porque lo quería, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Él hizo exactamente la pregunta como ella.

Sus ojos se estremecen de ira contra él, pero cruzó los brazos mientras respondía. "Estoy aquí porque te ayuda. Además, tu copia de seguridad irá contigo".

"Nuestro respaldo?" Preguntó Naruto antes de escuchar un tono enérgico desde su espalda. Viendo hacia atrás lo que era, y luego se sorprendió al ver al Equipo JNPR aquí.

"¡Hola, muchachos! ¡Estamos juntos otra vez!" Nora dijo.

"¿Ustedes también vendrán?" Weiss preguntó.

"Queríamos ayudarte porque necesitasás su estrategia". Pyrrha dijo mientras miraba a su líder.

El rubio está nervioso. Naruto es quien lo hizo y lo entrenó para convertirse en Huntsman. "Pensé que necesitas un tipo de cerebro que pueda ayudarte en tu batalla".

"Gracias hombre" Naruto mientras que agarraba por el hombro. Al mirar a Jaune, Naruto se siente como un gran cazador en el futuro.

"¡Está bien, equipo! ¡Vamos a rockear!" Ruby dijo.

* * *

"Hmm ..." canturreó Sasori mientras miraba el hilo de chakra en la pared. Está temblando desde afuera. No solo, puedes sentir el viento del cielo. "Ellos estan aqui".

La boca se está comiendo la arcilla y se ha creado en insectos. "Finalmente". Él sonrió.

Esa sonrisa burlona le hizo decidirse a pelear contra Naruto en la segunda ronda. También hay una persona más determinante.

"Esta vez ... no me pegarán esta vez". Una persona apareció mientras su mano estaba llena del poder de la oscuridad de Grimm. Poder, maldad y odio.

"Deidara, prepárate para tu vuelo. Vas a matar a Naruto". Sasori dijo.

"Lo odio por decirme qué hacer, pero matar a Naruto, demonios sí".

* * *

"¿Estamos cerca?" Ruby pedia mientras veía a Naruto sentir a Akatsuki con su modo Sennin.

"Casi" Respondió mientras sostenía su espada Maelstrom en su espalda. Prepárate para una pelea ellos. No fue fácil como la última vez que peleó. Obtuvieron el poder de Grimm de la Reina Salem, por lo que obtuvieron un nuevo poder.

"Hagamos esto, todos". Yang sonrió mientras se golpeaba con sus propios puños.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza para todos. Decidió luchar contra sus enemigos apretando el puño. No solo, sus camaradas están con él para ayudarlo. Estar protegido por ellos y los protegidos de nuevo.

"¡Oye, Jaune, cuéntanos tu PLAN!" Nora gritó en los auriculares que hacen daño a todos.

"¡Mierda, baja tu volumen!" Weiss dijo.

"¿Cuál es tu plan, Jaune?" Preguntó Naruto.

"De acuerdo, chicos. Vamos a tener que dividirnos en tres grupos. Naruto, irás con la profesora, Glynda y tomarás la arcilla, Grimm. Tu arena será útil para usar y semblante y necesitas tu defensa".

"Nunca pensé que Jaune fuera bueno en estrategia". El rubio profesor admitió. Ella pensó que no era un buen luchador, pero bueno en estrategia.

Ese plan parece una buena idea. Naruto y Glynda van a pelear contra Deidara.

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" Ruby preguntó.

"Lucharemos contra los otros dos en el suelo. La razón por la que elegí a Naruto y Glynda es que son hábiles peleadores y una gran habilidad que pueden dominar a Grimm Clay. No nos molestará". Respondió. "¿Cualquier pregunta?"

Nadie preguntó. Entonces, el plan ha decidido. El equipo RWUBY y el equipo JNPR van detrás de Sasori y Kakuzu sin Naruto. Este es un plan peligroso, pero es la única manera que puede mantener a Deidara lejos de la batalla.

"¿Estás listo?" Blake preguntó mientras caminaba al lado de Naruto, que estaba mirando el bosque debajo de ellos. Casi están en la base, y sus ojos se vieron atrapados en sus ojos. Son agudos y tranquilos. Es como si ni siquiera les tuviera miedo.

"Sí." Respondió con calma mientras agrietaba su cuello y miraba a Blake. "¿Eres tú?"

Ella asintió. "Lo estoy, pero ¿vas a estar bien? ¿Luchando contra Deidara, solo tú y el profesor Glynda?"

"Estaré bien, Blake. Conozco todos sus movimientos en mi mundo, y no me va a ganar esta vez". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Blake. Su rostro está preocupado. "No te preocupes, tienes camaradas contigo. Si estás en problemas, estaré allí para ti. No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran. Créeme".

"Naruto ..." Dijo en voz baja.

Naruto sonrió, pero su expresión cambió en un segundo mientras miraba al cielo. Su sensor Sage encontró un chakra y se dirige directamente hacia ellos. Él conoce ese chakra, por lo que puede adivinar que fue ...

* ¡Boom! * Uno de los mamparos fue golpeado lateralmente por una explosión. El Equipo RWUBY y Glynda estaban allí mientras se preparaban para ello.

Todavía no fue destruido porque la arena de Naruto ya los protegió. Sin embargo, algunas de las explosiones dañaron varias partes de Bulkhead. El ala izquierda ya es ceniza, y Naruto es consciente de eso. Van a tener que seguir el plan de Jaune.

"¡Glynda, sube a mi arena! ¡Ruby, chicas, sube a la otra arena y ayuda al piloto!" Dijo Naruto mientras él y Glynda saltaban sobre su arena. Los otros salvaron al piloto y saltaron sobre la arena antes de que se destruya el mamparo.

Naruto vio que el granero se estrelló contra el bosque. Agitó su brazo para controlar su arena para mover a su equipo y encontrar una tierra. Eso atacado es tan temprano y ya comenzó. Probablemente es Deidara quien intentó explotarlos.

"Es él." El ninja dijo al verlo volar un dragón de arcilla. Su mano agarró el arma de Maelstrom de su espalda y la cambió a modo pistola. "Profesor Glynda, prepárese".

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras sujetaba su fusta en una mano. Mirando a su estudiante, es su primera vez para ver su acción.

Glynda se sostuvo de su hombro mientras la plataforma de arena descendía hasta el fondo del bosque. El explosivo de águilas de arcilla los está persiguiendo muy rápido y podrá alcanzarlos. La mujer rubia balanceó su fusta para agarrar uno de los árboles y los obligó a alejarse. El árbol se estrelló contra las Águilas y explotó.

"¡No dejes que se acerque a ti! ¡Se están autodestruyendo!" Naruto advirtió.

"Bueno." Ella respondio.

Naruto voló su plataforma de arena hacia el cielo para buscar el ataque del enemigo. Con su modo Sennin, todavía encontró el chakra de Deidara. Esperando el próximo ataque mientras la arena de Naruto se mueve hacia él y Glynda busca un escudo.

La única arcilla cayó en ellos desde el cielo mientras la arena de Naruto se mueve rápidamente para que su cabeza se bloquee. Golpea la arena y fue un éxito, pero vio que su arena estaba húmeda.

"¿Agua?" Glynda preguntó.

"No solo agua ... ¡el agua causa que mi arena se convierta en lodo!" Dijo Naruto mientras su arena se convertía en barro con agua. Su escudo está cayendo. "Tenemos que bajar antes"

* BOOM! * Fueron alcanzados por una explosión.

Naruto acaba de darse cuenta de que la arcilla de agua era la distracción. Hizo que su sensor Sennin estuviera alerta y su arena blindada. Deidara debe haber puesto agua dentro de su bomba de arcilla.

Volvió la cabeza y vio a Glynda caer. Ella se veía bien y no estaba herida. Él tiene que ir a ayudarla antes de que Deidara los ataque. La arena es demasiado lenta para atraparla por el efecto del agua. Necesita secarse.

 _"Espera, profesor Glynda ..."_ Pensó que iba a salvarla, pero vio pájaros que se postraban sobre ellos. Alzó su arma y les disparó mientras explotaban.

Después de eso, Naruto sacó su armadura de arena del cuerpo y la envió hacia ella. Creó una plataforma para que aterrice en el suelo.

"¡Estoy a salvo, pero Naruto!" Ella se sorprendió al verlo estrellarse contra el suelo desde el cielo. "H-Hey, estás bien-"

"Estoy bien." Dijo Naruto mientras limpiaba el polvo de él y miraba a su maestra con una cara de preocupación en ella. "Relájate, estoy en modo Sennin y puedo sobrevivir saltando de una montaña-"

"¿Estás loco? ¡Casi temo que morirás del cielo!"

"Ouch, no tienes que ser tan ruidoso o de lo contrario nos atraparán. Perdón por ponerte preocupado". Miró a su maestro. Esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro ... "Sabes, esa expresión me hace pensar en mi antiguo maestro. Me alegro de haber conocido a una persona como tú".

Glynda se sonrojó en sus mejillas cuando se apartó de un estudiante. Su cara es tan roja en este momento. Ella no puede creer lo que acaba de decir. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me alejé de mi enamoramiento ... ¡Maldita sea, Ozpin! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"_

Naruto se preguntaba por qué Glynda se alejó. Tal vez, ella es una mujer loca. De todos modos, más importante es Deidara. Ambos fueron alcanzados por una explosión. La arena es inútil porque el agua la convirtió en barro.

Al menos tiene armadura de arena sobre él por más. Él puede usarlo, pero Deidara usará la bomba de agua nuevamente. Perderá la arena. Esto es todo lo que tenía.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto agarró a Glynda mientras esquivaban la explosión del cielo. Deidara les está tirando explosivos de arcilla.

"Maldita sea, ¿por qué no morirás ?! En ese caso ..." Gritó mientras sacaba una de las grandes arcilla de su bolsa. "¿Qué tal si escapas de esto?" Lo arrojó al aire y se transformó en arcilla Nevermore.

"¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome!" Dijo Naruto mientras él y Glynda corrían más rápido de un pájaro gigante. Ese chakra es demasiado y podría destruirlos si no están demasiado cerca. Es malo destruirlo.

Naruto agarró el brazo de Glynda y se lanzó tan rápido con velocidad pura, ya que pueden hacer más espacio. Solo lo suficiente para eso, Glynda pasó su fusta para dispararle a Nevermore. Sin embargo, se sumergió en el movimiento en espiral para esquivar su disparo de plasma. Nevermore abrió su garra e intentó agarrarlos.

Glynda usó escudo de energía para proteger a Naruto y ella de la garra. Bloqueó el ataque, pero ... Deidara activó su arcilla de autodestrucción. Entonces, Nevermore explotó y los destruyó.

"Gotcha". Deidara sonrió con satisfacción mientras bajaba y buscaba sus cuerpos. Su plan fue un éxito. "¿Dónde está su maldito cuerpo? No puedo encontrarlo".

Tal vez, lo hizo demasiado porque destruyó el bosque y no puede ver a través del humo. Su dragón de arcilla vuela hacia adelante mientras Deidara busca a Naruto y a la otra persona.

"¿Dónde carajo está él?" Su voz se cortó cuando Naruto pateó su cabeza y lo sacó de su dragón.

Entonces, Naruto balanceó su espada en la cabeza del dragón en el aire. Antes de matar eso, usó un chakra de rayos para encantar su espada y detuvo el chakra explosivo.

"¡Bien!" Sonrió al darse la vuelta y vio que Deidara voló hacia él. Naruto vio que Glynda golpeaba a Deidara con un tronco de árbol usando una telequinesia.

Naruto convocó rápidamente a los clones de las sombras y se deslizó, y lo pateó en su estómago hacia el aire. Uno de los clones saltó a la espalda de alguien y le entregó a Deidara un tacón.

Ese tipo cayó y se estrelló contra el suelo, pero su cuerpo está agotado. Él todavía puede levantarse y luchar. Parece que es hora de mostrarles lo que obtuvo.

"Entonces, ¿crees que puedes derrotar mi arte?" Preguntó mientras su cuerpo estaba recogido por Grimm aura y chakra. Mézclalos en uno grande. Su piel se está volviendo más oscura, por lo que su pelo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Glynda preguntó.

Naruto sintió el chakra de Deidara y el poder de Grimm fusionándose. Crea uno grande y mucho más fuerte de lo que peleó con él antes. Maldito Salem por revivirlos y darles un nuevo poder.

Deidara levantó su brazo por el medio y abrió la palma. Hay una marca roja en su palma que supuestamente es su nueva habilidad. Su palma se abrió y escupió en una arcilla negra.

 _"¿Arcilla negra?"_ Pensó Naruto al ver que la arcilla se convertía en beowolf.

"¡Aquí viene!" Glynda dijo mientras el beowolf los atacaba. Ella estaba preparada, pero el beowolf de repente explotó.

¡No tan rapido! Naruto la agarró y escapó antes de que explotara, pero la tomó del brazo. Fue quemado como rojo. El tiempo de explosivo es rápido sin apretar el gatillo.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó.

Glynda asintió con la cabeza hacia él, pero gimió de dolor cuando su mano se estaba poniendo de color. Es negro y se extiende sobre su mano.

 **"Esto no es bueno ... Tendrás que ayudarla a ayunar o de lo contrario ..." dijo Kurama.**

"Esto es de lo que Sasuke me advirtió. Es casi como el C4 de Deidara, pero es diferente". Dijo Naruto mientras giraba su brazo en un dorado. Miró a su profesor. "Profesora Glynda, tendrá que confiar en mí. Le dolerá, pero le prometo que estará bien".

"Naruto ..."

"Bien, aquí no pasa nada". El brazo de Naruto comenzó a entrar dentro de su brazo. Él puede sentir los insectos dentro, pero el brazo de Glynda se está poniendo negro. Tengo que ir rápido antes de que la mate.

Soltó pequeños brazos de chakra de sus dedos y los formó en una espada. Han apuñalado a los insectos de arcilla solo para alejarlos de las células.

"Hecho." Dijo Naruto mientras alejaba su brazo y atrapaba a la profesora Glynda de sus caídas. Estuvo cerca. Afortunado, obtuvo el poder de Six Path con él. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí ..." dijo Glynda, mirando su brazo que fue curado por él. Es increíble. Él curó su brazo al entrar y sacó insectos de arcilla. El aura dorada es otra cosa.

 **"¡Detrás de ti!" Kurama gritó.**

Naruto miró hacia atrás y vio que Deidara les arrojaba la bomba del águila. Agarró a Glynda y esquivó la bomba antes de que explotara. Saltó justo al lado de Deidara mientras le pateaba la cara. Sin embargo, el chakra dorado está en su pierna.

La cara de Deidara se cerró de golpe y se envió un gran tifón mientras su cuerpo giraba. Se estrelló entre los árboles y recibió un golpe en la cabeza, pero Naruto simplemente voló frente a él. Su velocidad es muy rápida. Ni siquiera usó Hiraishin Kunai.

Lo que Naruto tenía en su mano es Rasengan, pero está dorado esta vez. "¡Rasengan!" Gritó mientras aplastaba a Deidara en el estómago. Le rompió la columna vertebral ya que su regeneración no lo hará más rápido.

"Se acabó, Deidara. Tu poder Grimm no coincidirá conmigo". Él fulminó con la mirada.

"No puedo, pero ..." Deidara sonrió burlonamente mientras se quitaba la camisa y revelaba su último arte.

Naruto estaba sorprendido y Glynda también. Miraron la palabra "muerte" en su pecho. Deidara sostuvo sus dedos en señal de tigre y se preparó para autodestruirse.

El enorme chakra sorprende a Naruto al sentirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que su equipo todavía está aquí. Él tiene que hacer algo y rápido. "No…"

"Es imposible salvar a tus amigos. Mi último arte es destruir todos tus amigos en esta tierra. Deidara dijo mientras su cuerpo se aclaraba y comenzaba a estallar.

"¡Kurama!" Dijo Naruto.

 **"¡Estoy en eso! ¡Solo ve y atrápalo!" Kurama gritó.**

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Deidara, lo agarró del cuello y voló hacia el cielo. Voló tan rápido como pudo y tan lejos de esta tierra. Usó su armadura de arena para formar una plataforma.

Lo siguiente que Glynda supo que fue muy lejos cuando se detuvo junto al árbol. Miró hacia el cielo y se demostró que había visto una explosión masiva, pero su peor miedo es Naruto.

"¡NARUTO!" Ella gritó cuando no vio a su estudiante


	30. Capitulo 30

"¿Qué fue eso?" Yang escuchó un ruido de explosión cuando se detuvo. Ella pensó que era Naruto y Glynda peleando con Deidara. Hace que ella quiera regresar y ayudar a Naruto, pero él tiene un maestro con él.

Después de que el Equipo RWUBY escapó del mamparo quebrado y se separó de Naruto, lo lograron en la cueva donde los miembros de Akatsuki supuestamente deberían estar.

Ningún informe de Naruto del pergamino. Yang está preocupado por él.

Ruby dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hermana. "Tenemos que seguir adelante, hermana. Lo veremos después de que termine la pelea".

"Ruby ... ¿cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?" Ella preguntó.

"Debido a que hizo una promesa para mí, volverá a nosotros. Es rudo, ninja y fuerte. Creo que va a ganar". Ruby sonrió.

Blake y Weiss estaban sorprendiendo lo tranquila que está Ruby. Sus ojos son agudos. Ella es diferente de lo que usaba en los días.

No hay tiempo para pararse aquí. Continuaron su misión para encontrar su objetivo.

Weiss abrió su pergamino y comunicó a sus amigos. "¿Lo encontraste?"

"Estamos cerca. El aura se acerca". Pyrrha expresó. "Ten cuidado, equipo. Estás luchando contra un miembro de Akatsuki así como nosotros".

"Tendremos cuidado, Pyrrha. Tú también y todos". Ruby dijo mientras Weiss apagaba su pergamino.

Sí, era el momento de enfrentar al fuerte enemigo Akatsuki. Sin Naruto, Ruby y su equipo tendrán que luchar solos. Van a tener que aguantar todo lo que puedan hasta su llegada.

Ruby recordó que compró esa única revista que fue regalada por Naruto. Es para destruir a Akatsuki, pero tendrá que guardarlo más tarde. Solo para emergencias.

El equipo RWUBY está afuera de una cueva. Miraron alrededor del gran lugar con una gran luz justo en el techo. Dibuja su arma y prepárate para la batalla.

"Esto es todo, chicas. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hacer todo lo posible y recordar nuestro entrenamiento". Ruby dijo mientras sus compañeras de equipo asentían con la cabeza.

"Entonces ... debes ser su nuevo equipo. Eso me devolvió a la memoria lo que tuve que enfrentar".

La voz hizo que las chicas se mantuvieran en guardia. Entonces, un cuerpo caminó hacia el punto de luz.

La piel es pálida y tiene varios puntos de sutura en el cuerpo. Lleva una máscara de color negro cubriendo su cara inferior y pantalón negro.

"¿Son esos varios puntos?" Blake preguntó mientras se sorprendía al ver un montón de cicatrices en él. Sin embargo, ella sintió que algo no estaba bien.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Ruby exigió.

"Kakuzu, el miembro de Akatsuki, pero ya no estoy más con ellos". Él sonrió mientras observaba su arma y aura. No era un chakra "Tus armas parecen interesantes y diferentes a mi mundo. Puedo decirte que no eres un ninja".

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí ?! ¿Por qué quieren atacar a Naruto ?!" Yang gritó.

"No es lo que quería. Estoy aquí para vengarme. Ese será Naruto Uzumaki. Me hizo esto, así que le quitaré la vida". Él dijo.

"¡No te dejaremos hacer eso!" Ruby lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Muy bien ..." Sus bestias vinieron desde atrás. Los dos monstruos de aspecto enmascarado son negros y sus cuerpos son el hilo como los varios puntos de sutura de Kakuzu. Sus máscaras se ven diferentes y como la cara del búho y del diablo.

Las chicas las recordaban de la noche que usaba rayos y fuego. Ese es uno es muy peligroso y fuerte porque el fuego definitivamente puede explotar en este lugar. Esos monstruos podrían ser fuertes, pero el Equipo RWUBY no permitirá que eso ocurra.

Hay fuego, agua, viento y agua a los que Naruto les dio información.

Weiss comenzó a lanzar Glyphs mientras balanceaba su estoque como una estrella. Un círculo azul apareció debajo de ellos y su cuerpo brillaba en azul.

Cuando los tocan, sienten que llevan armadura al sentirlo. El peso ni siquiera era pesado. Es muy ligero

"Eso es porque te di la defensa por ti. Desafortunadamente, son solo los últimos 8 minutos. Pero esto te protegerá del ataque". Weiss dijo.

"Gracias, Weiss. Realmente ayuda". Blake dijo.

"¡Demonios si!" Yang dijo

"¡Mi mejor amigo por siempre!" Ruby dijo

Weiss bajó los ojos en desacuerdo con esa palabra. "No."

Entonces, sintió la presencia de un ataque desde atrás. Weiss advirtió a todos que se movieran casi hasta que la bestia los atacara. El equipo RWUBY voló y se separó mientras permanecían en el suelo mientras lo usaban para deslizarse y recuperarse.

Gracias al glifo de defensa de Weiss, los protege del ataque del enemigo. Pero, advirtiendo que son solo los últimos 8 minutos hasta que su defensa esté lista. Tendrán que terminarlo antes de que el tiempo haya terminado.

Ruby fue la primera que cargó después de Kakuzu primero. Ella está en el aire cuando saltó e hizo un ataque giratorio sobre él, pero una con máscara azul bloqueó su ataque. La boca se abrió y disparó una ráfaga de viento en su rostro.

Ella sonrió mientras volteó su cuerpo a la posición y movió su guadaña en modo pistola. Cargó y disparó varias veces en Kakuzu para el segundo intento.

La máscara azul lo defendió nuevamente bloqueando con su cuerpo como un escudo. No tuvo ningún efecto en esa cosa.

Volvió a usar aliento de viento y expulsó a Ruby. Su hermana Yang la atrapó por la ráfaga de viento y aterrizó a salvo.

Esa fue una idea muy estúpida para las personas tercas para apresurarse sobre el oponente. Atacar a Kakuzu es inútil a menos que primero destruyan a las criaturas enmascaradas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Ruby? ¡Casi te matan!" Yang gritó.

"Lo siento, Yang. Estuve probando para ver si eso protegía a Kakuzu". Ruby dijo mientras los miraba. Parece que lo están protegiendo. "Si no podemos destruirlo, primero tendremos que tomar esos monstruos monstruos".

Weiss comenzó a gustarle el plan de Ruby. Esos malditos monstruos de máscara lo están protegiendo de ellos. No permitirán que nadie lo lastime o lo mate.

"Me gusta tu idea, pero usaron fuego, viento, agua y rayos. ¿Cómo es posible que los derrotemos?" Blake preguntó.

"Para darles todo lo que tenemos. Hacemos esto juntos". Ruby dijo.

Su equipo asintió con la cabeza. Tendrán que hacer esto como equipo para derrotar a Kakuzu.

"¿Listo?" Ruby miró a su equipo mientras asentían y listos para la batalla.

Kakuzu ordenó a sus criaturas enmascaradas que los atacaran.

"¡Aquí vienen!" Ruby dijo.

Weiss plantó el glifo blanco debajo de Yang y Blake. Los jaló de inmediato antes de que las criaturas máscaras los golpearan.

Yang disparó su Celtic Ember mientras volaba y golpeó a uno de ellos en una cara. Arrebató a ese monstruo monstruoso cuando se tira del gatillo.

Blake saltó sobre ella agarrándose a la espalda de Yang y apunta a otra que atacaría a Yang. Ella pateó su pierna en la cara. Rompió la máscara de la criatura que pateó y le entregó una espada cortante a la cara, pero vio que se abría la boca.

Para un contraataque perfecto, Blake hizo una voltereta hacia atrás mientras duplicaba un clon en llamas. Cuando la criatura máscara atacó a su clon, su clon explotó. Golpeó todo el cuerpo y no podrá hacer nada para defenderse.

"¡Bien!" Ella dijo antes de agarrar su cuello con una mano. Ella voló en el aire y se estrelló contra el suelo.

Blake intentó apuntar a Kakuzu quien la tomó del cuello, pero ella fue detenida frente a él.

"¡Blake!" Ruby gritó mientras corría detrás de su compañero de equipo para salvarla. Su apariencia la hace correr más rápido mientras corría sobre el largo brazo y se lo cortaba a Blake.

El brazo de hilo que se extendía salió de la nada. No esperaban que Kakuzu pudiera hacer ese tipo de trucos.

"¿Estás herido?" Ruby preguntó.

"Estoy bien, gracias. Gracias a la armadura de glifos de Weiss me protegió, pero no durará más". Ella dijo.

"¡Ten cuidado detrás de ti!" Yang saltó sobre ellos y golpeó a la criatura máscara en su cara. Ella activó su Celtic Ember para apagar la máscara.

"¡Gracias hermanita!"

"¡Sí!" Yang dijo al ver el hilo estirarse y alcanzar el brazo. El hilo se conectó al hilo del brazo y lo tiró al propietario. Fue Kakuzu.

Se unió a la batalla mientras los cargaba junto con sus criaturas de máscara. Su máscara de fuego y criaturas de máscara de viento comenzaron a combinarse en una sola.

"Tienes que estar bromeando". Yang dijo mientras miraba a la gran criatura máscara.

Kakuzu comenzó a lanzar un Jutsu con sus dos criaturas combinadas de máscara, fuego y viento. Su boca se abrió cuando disparó una llama y el viento, combinándose en una poderosa explosión de fuego intenso.

Weiss saltó frente a su equipo y creó un gran refugio de hielo para protegerse de la llama. Pero la loca temperatura caliente derrite su refugio de hielo.

"¡Tontos! ¿Crees que tu hielo puede salvarte a ti y a tus amigos de mi jutsu de fuego?" Kakuzu sonrió burlonamente mientras los miraba quemarse con la llama.

La llama está abrumando al refugio de hielo de Weiss y dejó caer el agua.

Kakuzu vio el refugio de hielo es destruido y los quemó hasta la muerte. Cuando su criatura de dos cabezas detuvo el ataque, el humo lo despeja para que él lo vea.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo que no vio ningún cuerpo quemado allí. Nadie puede esquivar su combinación de fuego y viento.

El hielo saltó desde el suelo, tratando de alcanzarlo y congelarlo, pero lo esquivó saltando. Sin embargo, vio a su criatura de cabeza gemela atrapada. Los congeló en el hielo.

Entonces, Yang de repente voló en el aire y justo en frente de Kakuzu. Ella cortó el corte en sus mandíbulas y juntó sus puños, golpeándolo, pero Kakuzu es fuerte para bloquear su ataque. Él atacó de nuevo a ella pateando su lado de un cuerpo.

"¡Te tengo!" Ruby dijo mientras volaba usando su Semblance para atrapar a su hermana. "¡Blake!"

Blake está de pie sobre el glifo blanco y listo para lanzar hacia Kakuzu. Su compañero de clase, Weiss, es quien hizo un glifo blanco para que Blake salte.

"¡Ir!" Weiss gritó.

Blake se lanzó al aire y voló más allá de sus amigos. Ella cambió su katana en la pistola y comenzó a dispararle a Kakuzu. Pero, le disparó a otra criatura máscara en la cara. Sacrificó la vida por él.

Ahora, Kakuzu estiró su brazo y la agarró por el cuello. Él la empujó contra la pared y se estrelló allí.

Ruby y Yang cargaron contra Kakuzu antes de que mate a Blake.

"¡Oh, no, no lo haces!" Dijo Kakuzu mientras estiraba sus dos brazos para agarrar a dos chicas.

"No ..." pensó Weiss mientras temía que no llegaría a tiempo. Sus amigos están en peligro. No escaparán de él tan fácilmente. Su rabia está encendida.

Ella usó su glifo blanco para lanzarse al aire. Las lágrimas se le caen de los ojos porque no quiere que mueran sus amigas. Son demasiado preciosos para ella.

Debe protegerlos

Las cuchillas del glifo aparecieron detrás de su espalda mientras ella se enfocaba en Kakuzu. Un brazo de armadura cortado en su pecho con una espada.

* * *

"¡SANTO CIELO!" Jaune gritó cuando estaba siendo atacado por los títeres.

Hubo cientos de ellos, pero de alguna manera el Equipo JNPR logró destruirlos a todos. Esos títeres no son un problema con ellos.

Sin embargo, se están quedando sin munición porque los usaron a todos. Solo algunas municiones que tenían.

Sasori, el titiritero tiene solo 20 marionetas con él. Fue impactante cómo esas personas nobles derrotaron a sus marionetas.

Su arma es única. Se pueden transformar en campo de tiro y modo melee. La gente de allí no usaba Chakra, pero usaba un poder interesante en ellos.

"Ya veo ... no usas Chakra como el mío o los demás". Dijo mientras los analizaba. "Lo cual se explica cómo puedes derribar mis marionetas".

"Tienes razón!" Nora dijo mientras lo señalaba. "¡Vamos a patearte el culo!"

"Nora, esa es una mala idea". Ren dijo.

"Muy bien ..." dijo Sasori mientras movía sus dedos para tirar de la cuerda para controlar sus marionetas. Sus títeres cargados al Equipo JNPR.

"¡Ren, Pyrrha!" Jaune gritó.

Ren se acomodó en el suelo cuando Pyrrha saltó sobre su espalda para aumentar su salto. Ella usó su escudo para bloquear el ataque de los enemigos.

"¡Nora, golpéalos!" Gritó Jaune mientras se inclinaba y levantaba su escudo para que ella saltara.

Nora sonrió mientras cargaba contra su escudo y saltaba hacia él. Hizo girar su martillo y aplastó las marionetas juntas. Enviados esos títeres a la pared y aplastados en pedazos.

"¡Puntuación!" Ella gritó antes de ver una alta marioneta. Una marioneta alta con pelo puntiagudo y abrigo de cuello de piel.

Nora estaba bloqueando, pero el títere la golpeó fuertemente. La fuerza la hizo volar hacia atrás y estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Conoce a mi favorito, Third Kazekage". Sasori dijo

"¡Nora!" Ren gritó cuando estaba cargando detrás del alto, pero vio una sombra en sus pies. Lo buscó. Un enorme cono negro cayó del aire y lo aplastó.

Jaune abordó a Ren para salvar su vida del cono negro cuando golpea el suelo. El cono es duro y pesado cuando golpea.

"¡Mierda, ¿de qué está hecha ?!" Preguntó.

Otra forma se cayó y es la forma del cubo. Va a aplastar a Jaune y Ren, pero Nora los rescató a tiempo cuando golpeó el cubo usando toda su potencia.

Pyrrha saltó sobre el cubo y lo usó como una tabla de surf. Está volando hacia Sasori. Ella cambió su espada corta Miló en una lanza.

Ella saltó y clavó su lanza en Sasori, pero estaba cerca cuando Sasori tiró de su marioneta rápidamente y bloqueó su ataque. La lanza de Pyrrha volvió a convertirse en una espada corta cuando cayó y aterrizó en su otra mano.

Cortando el títere y destruyendo mientras ella se deslizaba en el suelo. No es fácil acercarse a Sasori con sus marionetas.

"Jaune, ¿qué hacemos?" Ella preguntó.

Jaune miró el cubo negro que es de la alta marioneta de Sasori. Al mirarlo, cambió nuevamente a polvo negro y se transformó en una forma. Pensó que era arena, pero no parece que fuera así.

"¡Pyrrha! ¡Usa tu Semblanza para esa arena mientras Ren, Nora, y yo destruimos esas marionetas primero!" El grito.

"¿Qué?" Ella confundió.

"Solo confía en mí. Es nuestra oportunidad de probar".

Pyrrha asintió para confiar en su plan. Ella le creyó.

Jaune, Ren y Nora van a sacar a los títeres primero. Usando todo lo que consiguieron para hacer que Sasori usara la arena negra.

Sasori movió su alta marioneta para atacarlos. Esa marioneta decidió usar un cono negro.

Pyrrha lo vio usando el cono. Ella va a usar su polaridad Semblance en eso. Con suerte, Jaune sabe lo que está haciendo.

"¡Pyrrha ahora!" Llamó cuando Pyrrha usó su Aspecto al cono cuando se cayó.

Funcionó. Ella realmente puede controlar el cono negro con su Semblance. Por el momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha de hierro.

"¡¿Qué?!" Sasori sorprendido. "¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!"

Como el cono negro está bajo el control de Pyrrha, lo movió y aplastó a los títeres para su equipo. Luego voló su cono en el cubo y los hizo chocar entre sí.

Pero las cosas no van bien Los dos de arena de hierro los están fusionando en uno grande.

"Satetsu Kaihō (Arena de hierro: esfera de agujas)!" Sasori dijo que su arena de hierro se esparcía en púas que se ramificaban irregularmente, lo que hacía casi imposible tener una visión clara

"¡Correr!" Jaune gritó mientras él y su equipo huían de innumerables picos. Su plan fue exitoso, pero no esperaba que eso llegara.

¡Esto es Loco! Un millar de clavos golpean el suelo e intentan matarlos. No hay escape o evitar.

Por suerte para ellos. Se las arreglaron para evitar ser golpeados, pero los picos han llenado todo el entorno.

"Maldición ..." dijo Sasori, perdiendo su ataque antes de ver una lanza volar perforar a su última marioneta, Tercer Kazekage. Ellos saben su movimiento, pero ¿cómo?

"Gracias Naruto, por darme información". Jaune sonrió con satisfacción mientras se volvía y miraba a Pyrrha. Ella recibió un corte en sus brazos y piernas. "¡¿Estás bien?!"

"Estoy bien. Todavía puedo moverme. ¿Y los demás?"

"¡Estamos bien!" Ren gritó.

"¡Sí!" Nora dijo.

Gracias a Dios que están bien. Todos están bien y sobrevivieron ese ataque loco.

Después de que Tercer Kazekage fue destruido, Pirra trajo su lanza usando una polaridad. Se reagruparon y se preparaban para enfrentar a Sasori. Él no tiene títeres.

"¡Se acabó, monstruo! ¡No hay títeres de tu lado!" Jaune gritó.

Sasori mostró una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo. "¿Realmente crees que te dejé ganar tan fácilmente?"

Abrió el pergamino y luego llegó su nueva marioneta. El cuerpo es plateado y parece un robot. Tiene alas de jet y una cuchilla láser gemela azul en los brazos.

"¿Y ahora qué, Jaune?" Pyrrha estaba preocupada, contando con Jaune para planear algo.

"Corremos…".

* * *

"Weiss, ¿cómo hiciste eso?" Blake preguntó en estado de shock cuando vio el brazo helado.

La reacción de Weiss fue exactamente igual a la reacción de Blake. Ella no sabía lo que acaba de pasar. Todo lo que sabe es que salvó a sus amigos de Kakuzu antes de que casi los matara.

"Yo ... yo ..." Dijo mientras miraba su estoque y su invocación de glifos. Ella lo hizo. Ella realmente convocó una armadura gigante, pero solo un brazo sosteniendo una espada.

"Weiss ... eso ... fue ... ¡TAN Fantástico!" Ruby dijo mientras se precipitaba sobre ella y la abrazaba fuertemente.

"¡G-Bájate de mí!" Weiss dijo con un sonrojo cuando su líder la bajó.

"Gracias por salvarnos la vida. Eso fue rudo lo que hiciste allí". Yang dijo.

"Gracias." Weiss dijo con una sonrisa. Ella miró a sus amigos. Le están sonriendo porque ella los salvó. "Debo agradecer a Naruto más tarde ..."

Sin embargo, su celebración no ha terminado cuando escucharon que se rompía el hielo. Weiss casi olvida que dos criaturas enmascaradas aún están vivas.

Era demasiado tarde para terminarlos cuando la criatura se liberó. El hielo está roto y una criatura de dos cabezas se precipitó dentro de la espalda de Kakuzu. Sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo ... cómo es posible?" Blake preguntó con sorpresa.

Kakuzu se levantó cuando sus dos criaturas enmascaradas se fusionaron dentro de él. Sus brazos están extendidos, la parte posterior de repente explotó de hilo con dos máscaras, y la boca escupe fuera del hilo.

Las cuatro chicas se están preparando para luchar contra él de nuevo, pero no tienen munición y sus glifos de defensa están terminados. No pueden luchar contra él así.

"Entonces ... ¿tienes algún plan?" Preguntó Yang con una sonrisa mientras miraba a las chicas, pero nadie respondió. Eso es un no.

Ruby se dio cuenta de que tiene la revista que es de Naruto por una emergencia. Este es su último golpe que puede destruir a Kakuzu.

Antes de ir a por ella, ella y su equipo vieron al Equipo JNPR corriendo desde otra entrada.

"Jaune ?! Chicos ?!" Ella preguntó.

"H-Hola chicos!" Dijo Jaune al ver que la parte de atrás de la pared había sido rota por alguien que se estrelló.

Sasori se estrelló contra la pared y encontró a sus enemigos, pero vio a otro grupo. Deben estar aliados con ellos.

Entonces, en lugar de matar al Equipo JNPR, cargó contra el Equipo RWBY.

"Ruby, date prisa ..." dijo Weiss.

Ruby ha cargado a su francotirador con una nueva revista que obtuvo de Naruto. Ahora es el momento de usarlo o, de lo contrario, todos morirán aquí.

Los ojos de Kakuzu estaban mirando el clip de Ruby. Él puede sentir la presencia como si hubiera luchado antes y sabía que iba a ser malo. "¡Sasori, ten cuidado!"

"¡Demasiado tarde!" Ruby dijo mientras disparaba a su francotirador y boom! Una poderosa judía dorada disparó desde su francotirador. El cuerpo de Ruby voló hacia atrás por su poderosa revista y se estrelló contra la pared.

"Esto es-" Sasori se dio cuenta, pero es demasiado tarde para decir eso. Su cuerpo entero ya está volado.

El grano de oro acaba de romper el techo y sube al cielo. Todos vieron a Sasori morir de eso.

"Ruby ... ¿Qué tipo de clip usaste?" Preguntó Yang mientras miraba a su hermana.

Kakuzu conocía esta presencia del grano dorado. Es un chakra y le hace pensar que no es el Jutsu de ninja. "Ya veo. Naruto Uzumaki te dio un chakra de Bijuu, para que puedas matarnos a mí y a Sasori".

"¡Rubí!" Todos se preocuparon mientras corrían hacia la caída de Ruby.

"Estoy bien." Ella dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Maldita sea, ese poder de fuego es poderoso.

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Yang dijo mientras levantaba a su pequeña hermana.

Ahora, Kakuzu es el último tipo aquí. Es su turno de enfrentar su perdición.

"¡Tú eres el próximo!" Yang gritó mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia él.

Kakuzu sonrió mientras rechazaba a su criatura gemela y se preparaba para dispararles. Como él y su criatura enmascarada se combinan, su chakra aumenta y lo hace más poderoso que ellos.

"Se acabó. No escaparás en este momento". Dijo mientras disparaba ese Jutsu nuevamente como la última vez.

Jaune y Pyrrha saltaron delante de sus amigos y los protegieron de la llama con su propia vida.

"¡Pyrrha! ¡Jaune!" Ruby dijo.

"¡Ponte detrás de nosotros!" Jaune dijo.

"Morir." Dijo Kakuzu mientras disparaba su viento y combinaba Jutsu con ellos.

La combinación de viento y fuego Jutsu es imparable. Nada puede detenerlo, ni siquiera el agua o el hielo para defenderse.

Jaune está fuera de su idea. Él no puede pensar en detenerlo. Todo lo que puede es proteger a sus amigos y camaradas. Sin Naruto, él puede ...

Pensando en eso, Jaune vio al hombre y bloqueó la enorme llama para ellos. Al verlo bloqueado para ellos, Jaune y Pyrrha bajaron su escudo.

La llama dorada voló al lado del grupo. Vieron garras gigantes en frente de ellos.

"¡¿Quién es ese?!" Weiss conmocionado.

Ruby echó un buen vistazo a este hombre. Su cuerpo es una llamarada franja dorada y negra en la espalda. Su corazón late con fuerza como si lo conociera antes ... "¿Naruto ...?" Ella miró con incredulidad cuando lo vio voltearse y sonreír.

Naruto apagó la llama mientras sus dos garras gigantes se movían como una x-cruz. Sus ojos son amarillos, cruzados de los ojos de Kurama con ojos de sapo. "Hola. Lo siento por llegar tan tarde".

"No ... lo hiciste a tiempo". Blake dijo con una mirada sorprendida mientras ella leía su cuerpo. Es dorado con una extraña franja negra y seis magatama.

"¿Están bien chicos?" Preguntó Naruto mientras asentían. "Bien. Ustedes hicieron un gran trabajo".

"Naruto Uzumaki, el Rikudou Sennin que domestica al Bijuu". Kakuzu dijo.

Naruto lo miró mientras se volvía y sus ojos estaban rojos como los ojos de un Kurama. "Parece que alguien está realmente enojado, y no son animales. Ya que estás aquí, te destruiré nuevamente como lo hice".

"Tráelo." Dijo Kakuzu mientras saltaba al aire y extendía su hilo para atacarlo. Hizo que el hilo se convirtiera en un puño.

Naruto apretó su puño y golpeó el aire mientras el puño del chakra se estiraba para detener el puño de Kakuzu. Luego, movió su otro brazo. Estirando su brazo de chakra para alcanzar y agarrar a Kakuzu, pero Kakuzu lo bloqueó.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara al estirarse mientras su brazo chakra se acercaba a él.

Su mano se abre y creó un Rasengan para golpearlo.

"¡Rasengan!" Gritó Naruto cuando lanzó un golpe y lo arrojó al suelo, pero vio el fuego de Kakuzu.

Él tiene que esquivar el fuego, por lo que desapareció en un destello amarillo. Se detuvo en lo alto de un acantilado.

 **"Tienes que terminar con él rápidamente. No podemos dejarlo escapar esta vez". Kurama dijo.**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza como su mano es el signo del tigre. Sus brazos de chakra suben en el aire y giran como Rasengan hacia el Jutsu máximo que puede destruir a Kakuzu.

"¡Oh, no, no lo haces!" Kakuzu se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a apuntar a otras personas allí. Su criatura enmascarada gemela dispara un fuego y un viento combinados.

Ruby y los demás no estaban preparados para eso. Ellos no sobrevivirán.

Naruto corrió hacia sus amigos y los agarró con sus brazos de chakra. Rápidamente esquivó la gran llama y los llevó afuera.

Fue uno cercano. Maldita sea, Kakuzu conocía su movimiento asesino. No será fácil golpearlo, pero es el único que puede destruirlo.

Naruto tiene que luchar contra él hasta que se canse. Es una oportunidad de terminar y ganar.

"¿¡Puedes teletransportarme !?" Ruby sorprendido por su velocidad.

"No, solo me estoy moviendo demasiado rápido. Más rápido que el rayo". Naruto sonrió y Ruby asintió con la cabeza. Ella debe admitir que su velocidad es mucho más rápida que su apariencia. Más rápido que el sonido de un rayo como lo hizo antes.

La cueva se está desmoronando. Kakuzu saltó desde allí y los atacó con hilo de púas.

"¡Youton: Rasenrengan!" Naruto detuvo el hilo con lava gemela Rasengan. El hilo lo derrite.

Kakuzu le gruñó cuando la lava desperdició su hilo. En lugar de desperdiciarlo, respiró fuego y viento contra él sin usar el ataque combinado.

Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo y apareció justo detrás de su espalda. Lo golpeó tan fuerte y lo hizo sangrar. El siguiente ataque es que Naruto hizo una patada Uzumaki como Naruto Rendan.

Kakuzu no puede verlo y atacarlo mientras se mueve demasiado rápido. Es imposible. Naruto es aún más duro que antes.

Él va a tener sus hilos para defenderse de él. Rodeándolo en una esfera de defensa.

"¿Hmm?" Naruto sintió el aura de Kakuzu. Siente que su emoción se vuelve malvada y sombría.

Parece que está tratando de encenderse con su poder de Grimm para reprimir a Naruto. Pero, Naruto está lejos de eso.

Kakuzu abrió su escudo y disparó un fuego combinado y viento a Naruto. La llama es negra esta vez.

Disparar a Naruto es una mala idea, ya que vino justo detrás de él. Lo golpeó con un Rasengan y lo hizo caer al suelo.

"¡No vas a ninguna parte!" Naruto aterrizó en el suelo y respiró profundamente. Vio que la altura de las cataratas de Kakuzu casi le alcanzaba, así que se lanzó hacia él. Entregó una combinación rápida de golpes y lo pateó.

Kakuzu no puede protegerse de su fuerte golpe y patada. Incluso su poder Grimm, Naruto todavía es demasiado rápido para él.

Ruby y sus amigas observaron a Naruto con asombro. Él es súper fuerte y rápido. Su forma dorada es muy poderosa.

"¿Hmm?" Pyrrha preguntó mientras veía una licencia volar en el aire. Espera, hay más. Los árboles están soplando también lo hacen las hojas en el suelo.

El viento se está haciendo más fuerte. Casi como un huracán.

Se voltearon y vieron a Naruto, sosteniendo un Rasengan con cuchillas giratorias como un shuriken. Esta es la única técnica de la que estaba hablando. Su Jutsu más fuerte del mundo.

"¡Kakuzu, prueba esto! ¡Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Estilo de Viento: Rasenshuriken)!" Gritó Naruto mientras arrojaba su poderoso Jutsu a Kakuzu. No se perderá esta vez.

Los Rasenshuriken finalmente atraparon a Kakuzu. Lo envió a muchos metros de distancia y detonó, produciendo un vórtice de viento. El viento es demasiado fuerte como para empujar a todos hacia atrás.

"¡Aférrate!" Jaune gritó.

El huracán se ha detenido. Vieron que el cuerpo de Kakuzu fue apuñalado por innumerables agujas de viento. Sus criaturas enmascaradas son destruidas. Eso significa que se ha ido para siempre.

"Chicos, es-" Naruto casi fue derribado cuando fue abrazado por Yang. Sonrió mientras levantaba y giraba un abrazo a la entusiasta chica. Me encanta escuchar y ver su felicidad.

"¡Lo hiciste, Naruto! ¡Le pateaste el culo!" Ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

"No, lo hicimos". Sonrió antes de recibir otro beso en la mejilla de Blake.

"Gracias." Blake dijo.

Naruto se sonroja cuando recibió dos besos de sus dos amigas. "De nada ... oh, sí! No te he mostrado mi forma. Este es el modo Kyuubi Chakra (Modo Chakra de Nueve Colas). Es fuerte y rápido. Usé el chakra de Kurama para ingresar a esta forma".

Sus amigos lo miraron asombrosamente. Se veía completamente diferente de lo normal. El aura es increíble y fuerte. Es interesante que tenga una franja negra en su cuerpo que parece antigua.

"¡Amigo, te ves tan guay! Fue increíble que usaste esa estrella ninja de Rasengan en él". Jaune dijo.

"Sí, eso es Fuuton Rasenshuriken. Es mi jutsu definitivo". Dijo Naruto

"¡Yo se, verdad!" Nora admitió.

"Sí ..." Pyrrha no pudo evitar mirar la nueva forma de Naruto. Ella estaba sonrojada por el chico guapo.

Weiss tenía exactamente la misma expresión de ella. Con su modo encendido, parecía que él era su nuevo caballero o príncipe ... ¡espera! ¡¿Qué?!

Naruto comenzó a mirar a Pyrrha. "¿Estás bien, Pyrrha?"

"Estoy bien, gracias por-" ella graznó mientras era llevada por los brazos de Naruto. Su rostro se puso rojo rápidamente. "¿N-Naruto?"

Es curioso cómo Naruto es bajo, pero es fuerte para llevar a una mujer alta.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó mientras la miraba.

"Nada ..." dijo Pyrrha mientras decidía dejarlo hacer las cosas por ella.


	31. Capitulo 31

Han pasado varios días desde que Akatsuki terminó. Naruto y sus amigos derrotaron a Deidara, Sasori y Kakuzu. No volverán a atacar nunca más. The Vale está a salvo, pero solo por un comienzo.

"¿Qué diablos ... acaba de pasar?" Se preguntó Naruto mientras sus ojos se apretaban. Tuvo un gran sueño, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado como una roca. Estaba mirando su propia cama.

Hay dos chicas durmiendo en su cama. Una rubia. Un gato fauno. Ambos se han acostado con él toda una noche.

Blake está durmiendo en su lado derecho de un cuerpo. Su cabeza dormía en su hombro mientras sus brazos estaban en la cama. Sus orejas de gato se doblan.

Ella está teniendo un gran sueño acerca de él al mirar su cara feliz. ¡Su ronroneo dormido es muy lindo!

A Naruto no le importa que se acueste con él porque la deja dormir con él. Ella ama dormir con él.

Además, ella es un gato. A Cat le encanta dormir con un dueño.

Sin embargo, un problema ... es Yang. Sí, ella se acostó con él.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto tan apretados y cercanos. Ella le sonrió cálidamente porque está teniendo un gran sueño sobre él.

Naruto estaba nervioso cuando sus tetas tocaron su costado.

 **"Parece que les gusta acostarse contigo". Matatabai dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

Naruto se sonrojó tanto con esas dos chicas. Esto va a ser malo si otras chicas llegan a su habitación, se van a fugar. Explicarlos no funcionará.

"Mmmm, mañana Naruto". Blake dijo mientras abría un ojo, y sus orejas de gato finalmente se doblaron.

"M-Morning Blake". Él sonrió torpemente.

"¿Algo malo? Te parecías que eras-" Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vio a Yang en una cama. "¿¡Yang !? Naruto, ¿qué está pasando aquí ?! ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?"

"¡No sé! ¡Simplemente apareció aquí de la nada!" Él dijo

"Ouch ... gritar me enoja". Yang dijo que su oreja estaba tapada por un dedo. Sin reacción de pánico o shock, sonrió. "Buenos días, Blake. ¿Disfrutaste acostándote con Naruto?"

La cara de Blake está roja y enojada con ella por haberse acostado con Naruto.

"Buenos días, mi bebé". Yang dijo mientras se arrastraba hacia él y lo besaba en la mejilla. Ella estaba feliz de tenerlo como su novio.

Gracias a Dios, se acabó. Está cansada de hacer una misión de rango S y lucha contra los oponentes de Naruto que son de su mundo. Ahora, ella se acuesta con Naruto para descansar. A ella le encanta acostarse con él porque quería ese calor del sol sobre su piel.

"Buenos días, Yang". Naruto dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Debería estar asustado de cómo va la vida del harén.

Primero, él salió con Blake y ella le confesó sus sentimientos. Segundo, salió con Yang y la besó.

Pero, eso no es todo. Pyrrha fue la primera mujer que salió con él. Mientras están saliendo, Naruto fue atrapado por cuatro acosadores. Lo integraron y lo obligaron a salir con todos ellos. Fue el peor día de mi vida.

Follando a Kurama e hijo. Ellos fueron quienes lo confundieron.

"Deberíamos levantarnos ..." dijo Naruto.

"No ~ Todavía estoy cansado y quiero acostarme contigo" Yang dejó caer su cuerpo sobre él, causando que mintiera en su cama. "Hoy es sábado ... ¿Por qué no dejas que la pobre chica duerma contigo?"

"Vamos, chica perezosa". Naruto trató de alejarla de él, para que pueda levantarse. Pero ella no lo soltará. "Blake, ayuda".

"Derecha." Dijo mientras se levantaba y se arrastraba sobre ellos.

Yang estaba haciendo un ruido estresante cuando Blake la está tirando. "¡Blake, déjame ir! Tú y yo queríamos acostarnos con él".

"Naruto necesita levantarse, Yang. Es hora de que te levantes". Ella dijo.

"¡Blake, no!"

"¡Blake sí!"

"¡Pero Yang lo quiere! ¿Tú también lo quieres?"

Buena pregunta. Blake aún quería acostarse con él, pero buen intento. Ella no caerá en sus trucos y no es como una persona.

"¡No voy a parar hasta que lo dejes ir!" Blake dijo.

"Bien ..." Yang se rindió cuando soltó a Naruto, y estiró sus brazos.

Blake suelta su brazo mientras hace un espacio para que se levanten. Ella sale de la habitación y se cambia de ropa en la habitación de las niñas. Era ridículo que su gran sueño fuera destruido por Yang. Ella también se acostó con él.

Bueno, ahora está entre Naruto y Yang en su habitación. Ella no se fue todavía. Solo estaba acostado en una cama y lo miraba mientras agitaba las piernas.

Yang aprendió que Naruto puede transformarse en una forma dorada que se llamó modo Kyuubi Chakra. Él es fuerte, rápido y sexy. Ella no puede dejar de pensar en eso.

Impresionante cómo su velocidad es más rápida que la de su hermana Ruby's Semblance. Nadie puede vencer a la velocidad de Ruby. Aspecto en la Academia de Señales. Yang admitió que Naruto es el tipo más rápido del mundo.

"Yang, ¿todavía estás aquí?" Preguntó Naruto mientras la miraba de espaldas.

"Si, aun estoy aqui." Ella sonrió mientras soltaba una risita.

"¿Qué te ríes?"

"Nada."

"Venga."

"No es nada". Yang hizo una pausa mientras Naruto la atacaba y le hacía cosquillas. Ella rió y trató de defenderse, pero no puede detenerlo. "Para, eso me hace cosquillas".

Ella lo está pasando muy bien con él. Le dio una cálida sonrisa y rió. "Está bien, está bien, te lo diré".

Naruto dejó de hacerle cosquillas y le dio un espacio para que respirara. "Ahora bien, dime. ¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Es porque eres tú. Eres un tipo divertido, agradable y guapo". Yang dijo.

"¿Qué más?" Preguntó.

"Convenciste a Ruby sobre qué es Huntsman and Huntress. Me hizo a mí y se dio cuenta de qué se trata. Protege a las personas. Salva al mundo. Sacrifica la vida para salvar a todos. Ser héroe no es un trabajo fácil porque el héroe tiene que hacer todo. aprendí que salvaste a todos de tu mundo y ahora estás aquí ". Yang dijo mientras comenzaba a sentarse en las vueltas de Naruto. Descansandola contra su pecho.

Al escuchar su fuerte latido del corazón. Él es fuerte, valiente y amable.

"Así es, Yang. Ser héroe no es fácil. Tengo que usar todo lo que tengo para defender tu mundo del mal, pero no estoy solo. Te tengo a ti, a Ruby, ya todos los que eran mis amigos". Dijo mientras Yang asentía con la cabeza hacia él.

A ella le gusta lo que dijo "Amigos". Si él no puede hacerlo solo, entonces ella y sus amigas siempre están ahí para él. Ayúdalo a vencer a Grimm Criatura y salvar el mundo.

"¿Hay algo más?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¡No!" Yang se levantó de sus regazos y fue hacia la puerta antes de darle un rápido beso en el labio. "¡I te veré por ahí!"

Naruto sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Se cambió de ropa y miró su pergamino. Parece que Pyrrha y Jaune ya están allí. No solo ellos, compraron un equipo.

* * *

"Ya veo ... Seguiremos con tu plan. Sí, tendré cuidado con él". Cinder terminó de comunicarse con alguien mientras giraba y vio que se abría la puerta.

Mercury y Emerald entraron. Trajeron información de un pergamino para observar la apariencia de las personas.

"¿Hay noticias?" Cinder preguntó.

"¿Conoces a Naruto Uzumaki, el tipo que lo encontramos desde el pasillo?" Emerald preguntó mientras obtenía la información sobre él. Obtuvo su estado y habilidad.

"Sí, ¿y él?" Ella comenzó a interesarse por él. Este es el hombre que ella debe tener cuidado de él.

Emerald comenzó a contarle acerca de Naruto Uzumaki. "Obtuvo habilidades. Su arma es Maelstrom, pero principalmente usó kunai porque su arma principal fue destruida. Sus habilidades de combate son increíbles, como que conoce su arte marcial. Su apariencia es ... extraña. Es un modo Sabio que puede darle una fuerza, velocidad y sensor ".

"No solo su Semblance. Usó una esfera de energía azul que puede aplastar a su oponente de lo que Roman nos advirtió". Mercury agregado.

"Interesante." Cinder dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana. Entonces, la historia de Roman es verdadera. Naruto Uzumaki es más duro que él.

Probablemente ganaría tan rápido sin detenerse. Afortunadamente, Roman sobrevivió a su ataque o se fue.

"Tendremos que tener cuidado con él porque está con nosotros". Ella dijo que sus noticias los sorprendieron.

"¡¿Que? como?!" Emerald preguntó.

"Él nos conocía desde el principio donde nos conocimos, pero no te preocupes. Él no sabe cuál es nuestro plan maestro, siempre y cuando permanezcamos bajos".

"Sí, pero ¿eso será malo si Naruto se reporta al director? ¿Por qué no solo lo matas en la noche?" Preguntó Mercurio.

"No es en lo que estás pensando, Mercurio. Recuerda, Román estuvo a punto de perderse. Su historia es cierta. Estoy seguro de que Naruto nos vencerá sin intentarlo. Incluso con mi poder de media doncella contra él, aún puede ganar." Cinder dijo.

Ella sabía que esto iba a suceder. No fue el primer combate de Naruto en la academia. Ella aprendió que es de otro mundo. El modo Sage y el orbe azul de energía no existen aquí.

Afortunadamente, Cinder lo recibió de su maestro, Salem. No habrían sido atrapados sin su advertencia.

El poder de Naruto es interesante lo que le gusta. El modo Sabio. Orbe de energía azul. E incluso puede usar fuego, viento, luz, agua y tierra.

Esos poderes son fuertes y nadie tiene ese tipo de Semblanza excepto el poder de Maiden. Solo Maiden puede manejar la magia.

Pero, no es una magia. Es diferente de la magia. Lo interesante es que Naruto tiene poder demoníaco dentro de él. Se siente poderoso.

"¿Asi que que hacemos?" Emerald preguntó.

"Nada. Continuamos con nuestro plan. No podemos atacar a Naruto hasta que llegue nuestro momento". Cinder dijo mientras giraba y caminaba hacia la puerta. "Ustedes pueden descansar ahora. Salgo a caminar".

* * *

"¿Es solo yo o Jaune está mejorando?" Ruby preguntó mientras ella y su equipo lo miraban peleando con Naruto.

Las habilidades con la espada de Jaune están mejorando y mejorando. Ya no eres un tipo débil. Él en realidad está aprendiendo cómo pelear.

Él balanceó su espada hacia Naruto, pero se agachó sobre ella. Naruto va detrás y va a golpear a Jaune en su espalda con un kunai, pero en el mal momento su ataque fue bloqueado por un escudo.

El kunai se deslizó sobre el escudo de Jaune y se revolvió en el pelo porque lo esquivó. Se corta el pelo y usa el pomo de la espada para golpear el estómago de Naruto. No lo afecta, pero puede empujarlo a alejarse de él.

Esta es la batalla comenzó a ser real. Jaune necesita más tiempo de su estrategia para vencer a Naruto. Para encontrar su debilidad. Para encontrar su punto de apertura.

Naruto era impresionante Jaune por ser un tipo inteligente. Él no le habría hecho otro ataque y lo llamó perdido. La estrategia de Jaune ha mejorado. Sus habilidades con la espada están mejorando. Gracias a Pyrrha, quien le enseñó eso todos los días.

Tenía que admitir que Jaune probablemente era la mejor estrategia del mundo. Él podría salvar a todos y ayudar a un ejército. Pyrrha, Ren y Nora tienen suerte de tenerlo porque es inteligente.

"Agradable, Jaune, pero no me detendré a la ligera. ¡Cuidado y sigue adelante!" Dijo Naruto.

"¡Derecha!" Jaune respondió mientras continuaba peleando con Naruto. Él comenzó a perder de su aire, ¡pero sigue intentándolo! Él no puede rendirse! Su equipo creía en él

"¡Vamos, Jaune! ¡Puedes hacerlo!" Nora vitoreó.

Jaune esquivó y bloqueó lanzar kunai con un escudo. Vio que Naruto y sus clones lo cargaban. Tres contra uno es malo para él.

No puede entrar en pánico ahora porque la batalla ha terminado. Tendrá que calmarse y pensar en encontrar una forma de derrotarlos. Usar ataque no funcionará si son fuertes. Algo pesado que puede aturdirlos o derribarlos.

Tal vez, su escudo funcionará. Jaune levantó su escudo y se estrelló contra el suelo. Creando una fuerza para golpear a los clones usando su aura.

"No está mal." Yang impresionado.

Jaune tuvo la oportunidad de atacarlos. Él cargó y cortó uno de ellos que voló en el aire. Rápidamente giró y usó el escudo frente al segundo.

"Vamos, Jaune. Puedes hacerlo". Jaune habló consigo mismo mientras miraba a Naruto, tratando de ponerse de pie. El rango se ve lejos de él.

Jaune no llegará a tiempo a menos que pueda tirar algo. Vio el kunai en el suelo que Naruto arrojó antes. Podría detener a Naruto. Lo levantó y corrió hacia él. Le arrojé un kunai a Naruto y le impidió crear un Jutsu.

Naruto podría esquivar fácilmente al kunai, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Vio a Jaune derribarlo en el suelo. Apuntó con su espada a su cara.

"Yo ... lo hice". Jaune dijo.

"No, no lo hiciste".

Los ojos de Jaune se abrieron de par en par con expresión de sorpresa cuando se volvió y sintió una afilada cuchilla debajo del cuello. Él está justo detrás de él. Entonces, Naruto en el terreno debe ser un clon.

Maldita sea, Jaune estaba tan cerca de vencerlo. No hay otras formas de atacar.

"Cedo". hizo todo lo posible para no rendirse, pero su cuerpo está dolorido.

"Bien hecho." Dijo Naruto mientras le daba una mano a Jaune. "Te estás poniendo cada vez mejor en tu espada. No solo eso. Tienes una estrategia cerebral que en realidad me pilló desprevenido".

"No podría haberlo hecho sin ti y Pyrrha". Jaune dijo.

"Descansa ahora, Jaune. Te lo mereces". Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su manga. Dio la vuelta y vio a Yang. "¿Qué pasa, Yang?"

"¿Puedes mostrarnos tu transformación?" Ella preguntó mientras causaba sorpresa a todos. Ellos querían verlo.

"No ahora, Yang. Quizás el próximo-"

"¡Vamos! ¿Puedes mostrarnos al menos? Como 5 minutos". Ruby dio sus mejores ojos de cachorro para obligar a Naruto a transformarse.

Naruto suspiró derrotado. Él no tiene otra opción, sino mostrarlos. Para las peticiones de Yang y Ruby, aplaudió por una vez para transformarse en el modo Kyuubi Chakra al instante.

La llama dorada y la franja negra golpean su cuerpo. Sus ojos son dorados.

Mostrando que tenía Yang y todos estaban asombrados mientras lo miraban.

"Te veías ... ¡increíble!" Ruby dijo con entusiasmo. Ella ha estado esperando que él les muestre a todos su gran poder. Ella se precipitó sobre él y lo miró bien.

"¿Como funciona?" Preguntó Blake mientras observaba su modo dorado de chakra.

"Usé el chakra de Kurama. Me permite transformarme en esto, pero es solo su chakra". Dijo Naruto mientras sus brazos de chakra se levantaban de su espalda. "Mientras estoy dentro, puedo formar mi chakra en los brazos de chakra. Son útiles para crear Rasengan o Rasenshuriken. ¿Recuerdas, Fuuton Rasengan?"

Pueden ver cómo se transformó en el modo de chakra Kyuubi utilizando el chakra de Kurama. Su apariencia se ve genial. La franja negra parece japonesa antigua. Su fuerza es realmente poderosa y la velocidad es muy rápida.

Ruby vio la velocidad de Naruto antes de cómo eludió el ataque de Kakuzu. Ella tenía razón. Su velocidad es más rápida que su velocidad de apariencia.

Naruto puede esquivar todo cuando alguien intenta atacarlo. Él puede golpear a cualquiera que intente atacarlo.

Sí, casi se olvidan de Rasengan al estilo del viento. Es muy similar a Rasenshuriken.

"Sí, ese. En primer lugar, mientras luchaba contra Kimimaro, les advertí a todos que se escaparan de mí antes de usarlo con Rasenshuriken. Esa cosa no podría haberlos atrapado. Además, el viento podría arrasarlos a todos ustedes. del fuerte vórtice del viento ". Dijo Naruto

"¿Puedes mostrarnos?" Ruby preguntó.

"No, no puedo. El Rasenshuriken es demasiado poderoso y peligroso. Es peligroso acercarse o tu cuerpo morirá. Las agujas del chakra te destruirán todas las células sanguíneas y un médico no puede ayudarte. Es por eso que Te lo advertí." Dijo Naruto.

Blake pensó en el Rasenshuriken de Naruto. Ella vio cómo se ve cuando Kakuzu fue golpeado por Rasenshuriken. Fueron innumerables las agujas que destruyeron todas sus células sanguíneas.

Podía imaginar lo peligroso que era Rasenshuriken si alguien quedaba atrapado dentro. Será muy doloroso y el cuerpo no se recuperará.

Naruto tiene un buen punto. Tal vez, mostrarles un Rasenshuriken no sea una buena idea.

"¿Qué más puedes hacer?" Blake preguntó.

"Sí, puedo usar el chakra de Bijuu. Puedo transformarme en mi segunda forma-"

"¡Espera! ¿Tienes segunda forma?" Yang sorprendido.

"Oh, sí. El segundo es que entro al modo Bijuu o al modo Kurama".

"¿Puedes mostrarnos? ¡¿Como ahora ?!" Ella dijo.

"No". Naruto sonrió mientras se decepcionaba y parecía triste. Su novia estaba tan emocionada de ver su segunda forma, pero no volverá a suceder.

El modo de chakra de Naruto está apagado después de que él les explicó. Él comenzó a mirar a Weiss.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó.

"Ruby me contó todo lo que hiciste por ellos. Lo convocaste, ¿verdad?" Dijo Naruto.

"No fue suficiente. Tengo un brazo, pero no el cuerpo completo de un caballero". Weiss se volvió hacia abajo, pero levantó la vista cuando vio el dedo de Naruto pinchado en su frente.

"Pero, lo hiciste para salvar a tus camaradas. ¿Estoy equivocado?" Preguntó Naruto.

Weiss recordó que cuando vio que Kakuzu mataba a sus camaradas. Casi. Ella se enojó y usó invocar glifo para derrotarlo. Protege a su camarada.

"No se trataba de mostrar. Se trata de protegerse a usted y a sus amigos, pero lo hizo. Los protegió. Me gusta ese tipo de persona que se preocupa por los camaradas. Es el tipo de persona que me gusta, ttabayo". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. A él realmente le gusta Weiss por ser cuidadoso.

La cara de Weiss se calentó por su palabra. "I-Idiota ..." Ella se dio vuelta.

"Supuse que le gustas". Kurama dijo.

"Cállate." Dijo Naruto.

"H-Hey, ¿y nosotros?" Nora gritó, esperando que les diera un buen punto.

"Nora, cálmate". Ren dijo.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, también. Solo sigue luchando juntos y todos ustedes son invisibles. Lo bueno es que tienes un líder que puede diseñar todo". Dijo Naruto.

Mientras habla, Ruby se sentó en el tronco y lo observó. La forma en que habló y entrenó a ellos. Él es como un maestro o un capitán para ella. Mejor que ella o cualquier otra persona.

Ella le preguntó si podía cambiarle un capitán, pero él no lo quiere. Él le confió a ella ser la gran líder y aprendió una vida real. Para experimentar lo que el líder puede hacer.

Ser un líder no es fácil. Ruby tiene que asumir la plena responsabilidad de proteger a sus camaradas y no los dejará morir. No muestra sus habilidades para impresionar a nadie. Al menos, ella aprendió de Naruto.

Naruto es ... un tipo especial, amable y divertido. Cuidate de tus amigos A Ruby le gusta cómo actúa. No es de extrañar por qué es un héroe de Konoha y de buen corazón en él.

"Entonces, Ruby. ¿Estás golpeando a él?" Yang se sentó al lado de Ruby y captó su atención.

Se puso roja cuando Yang dijo eso. "Y-Yang, ¿de dónde vienes? ¡Y, no, no estoy golpeando a él!"

"Deja de mentir. Sé que te gusta". Ella sonrió mientras miraba a su novio, Naruto. Entonces, miró hacia atrás. "Si te gusta, ¿por qué no solo decirle?"

"¿Solo un amigo está bien, Yang?"

"Está bien, pero puedo decir que estás mintiendo". Yang dijo.

* * *

Después de que el entrenamiento terminó, las chicas regresaron a la Academia porque Naruto tiene cosas que hacer. Bueno, eso es bueno. Hubo un anuncio de ayer de que habrá una fiesta de baile mañana.

Es simple y la regla es la misma. Elige un compañero para bailar con ella o él.

"Entonces, líder, ¿vas a bailar con él?" Preguntó Yang mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana Ruby en una cama. Ella mostró un rojo en sus mejillas y reaccionó sorprendida.

"¿W-Quién?" Ella preguntó.

"Naruto. Ve y pregúntale que baile contigo hoy es demasiado tarde".

"Pero, Blake ya le preguntó. ¿Y no vas a bailar con él?" Ruby preguntó.

"No, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Vi la forma en que lo miraste. Sé que te gusta él. Además, Blake es genial. Te dejará bailar con él cuando termine". Yang sonrió.

Ruby perdió la cabeza y no puede calmarse. Estaba nerviosa de invitar a Naruto a bailar. "No sé si puedo hacerlo".

Ella recordó que se escapó de él después de recibir un beso en su frente. Sin embargo, hay más. Ruby aterrizó en su cuerpo.

"Por supuesto, puedes. Tendrás que creerte a ti mismo. Ve y pregúntale. Prometo que Naruto no dirá que no". Yang dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Ruby. Dando una esperanza en ella.

Yang quería bailar con Naruto, pero canceló y dejó que Ruby bailara con él. Ella quería darle una oportunidad. Para crear un romance entre Ruby y Naruto. Su hermanita tiene que hacerlo.

Todo lo que ella quería para ella es encontrar a su amante.

"Yo ... lo intentaré". Ruby dijo

"Todo va a estar bien." Ella dijo antes de escuchar las voces de Naruto y Blake. "Ahí está. Ahora vete".

Ruby asintió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Ella respira de su pecho para calmarse. Esta es su oportunidad de ir a bailar con Naruto esta noche.

Estaba sosteniendo la puerta antes de que Blake abriera primero. Sorprendió su sorpresa.

"Oye, Ruby. No te vi allí". Ella dijo.

"Sí, ¿o sí?" Ruby preguntó.

Blake dijo "sí" cuando entró en la habitación y Ruby salió. Cerró la puerta por detrás y vio su enamoramiento, Naruto. Está caminando hacia su habitación y comenzó a abrirla.

Ruby se está quedando sin mente, pero su corazón está diciéndole que vaya con él. Sus piernas le dicen que vaya a preguntarle.

Ella no tiene otra opción, sino ir tras él. Rubye corrió detrás de él y lo agarró de la manga para detenerlo. Naruto se giró y miró a Ruby.

"Oye, Ruby, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Te gustaría ... bailar conmigo mañana por la noche?" Ruby preguntó mientras sostenía sus propias manos detrás. Su rostro se puso rojo. "Sé que esto es extraño. Ya sabes, un líder pregunta-"

"Sí." Eso la sorprendió cuando levantó la vista.

"¿De Verdad?" Ella preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí, Ruby. Me encantaría bailar contigo". Naruto sonrió.

Eso la hizo feliz en su mente. Una versión chibi de ella voló alrededor de su cabeza y levantó el pulgar.

"O-Okay, te veré en el baile". Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo y miró a Naruto. "No te olvides, ¿de acuerdo?"

Naruto asintió mientras veía feliz a Ruby regresar a su habitación. Él se sorprendió de que ella le pidiera que fuera a bailar con ella.

Pensó que Yang iba a preguntarle, pero supongo que no sucedió. Por un segundo pensamiento, Ruby es algo especial para él. Él no sabe por qué piensa en eso, pero tiene un sentimiento extraño sobre ella.

Maldición ... ¿Fue porque está enamorado de Ruby? Lo gracioso que nunca pensó es que ella es muy similar a su edad más joven. Muy similar.

 _"Tal vez ..."_ Pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación, pero oyó que alguien lo llamaba. Giró a la derecha y vio a una mujer vestida de academia.

Ese cabello Esos ojos. Ese aura. No podría ser ...

"Ceniza." Él llamó.

"Hola, Naruto. Escuché que vas a bailar fiesta mañana". Cinder preguntó.

Naruto estaba listo para encender su chakra, pero tendrá que tranquilizarse. Será malo destruir este lugar. Y, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado parado allí?" Preguntó.

"No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tu líder fue a su habitación. Como ella no está aquí, quería hablar contigo en privado".

Hablando en privado? ¿Qué quiere ella de él?

A Naruto no le gusta. Sin embargo, ella está aquí para hablar con él, pero su instinto le dijo que tuviera cuidado. No sé lo que ella hará.

"¿Entonces que quieres de mi?" Preguntó mientras caminaba con Cinder en un pasillo.

Ella lo miró. "Solo quería hacerte una pregunta".

"¿Pregunta?" Preguntó Naruto con miradas sospechosas.

Esa cara hizo sonreír a Cinder. "¿Es cierto que enviaste aquí para salvar el mundo? ¿Estoy en lo cierto, shinobi?"

Naruto entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. No hay forma de que la gente descubra quién es él, pero ese aura de ella es el poder de Grimm. Probablemente es Salem quien le dio información sobre sí mismo.

"¿Cuál es tu juego, Cinder?" Preguntó Naruto

"Nada, Uzumaki. Estoy aquí para explorar Beacon Academy y tratar de hacerte amigo. Escuché que hiciste muchos buenos amigos. ¿Por qué no hacerme un amigo?" Ella preguntó.

"Lo siento, señora. Creo que tuve suficiente para hacer amigo contigo, pero en serio ¿cómo demonios sabes de mí?" Preguntó Naruto.

No estaba tan preocupado por ella por saber quién era, pero sabía por un momento. Sabía que era Salem quien le dijo eso. Y conocía a Cinder de lo que ella es la primera vez que se conocieron.

Ella es la que le robó el poder a Maider de Amber. No es como si fuera a decirle a su director y lo llamó salvar el mundo para siempre. Sería estúpido hacer eso o, de lo contrario, nadie sabe qué pasará después.

"Recibí un informe de mi amigo que sabe todo sobre ti. Un Shinobi podía caminar por las paredes y el agua. No usaban Semblanza ni magia. Usaban Chakra para realizar todos los elementos como la magia de Maiden". Cinder dijo con una sonrisa mientras su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a hacer una llama.

"Es por eso que es privado. No esperaba que dijeras eso". Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se convertían en ojos rojos de zorro, dándole una advertencia. "No estoy seguro de por qué estás aquí, pero si haces algo para herir a Pyrrha, no te perdonaré".

Cinder se sorprendió cuando su poder de Maiden se cerró instantáneamente. Ella puede sentir ira y miedo por parte de él. Era difícil decir esto, pero Cinder realmente le tiene miedo. Por primera vez para sentir su espectro. Esto es lo que Salem quería que guardara de él. ¿Y cómo sabía él que estaban apuntando a Pirra?

"No te preocupes, Naruto, no haré nada para lastimar a tu amigo. Además, no soy rival para ti". Ella dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo. Maldita sea, ella tenía razón sobre Naruto. Él es el más fuerte y aterrador cuando intenta ser juguetón con él.

No hay forma de que ella pueda luchar contra él o destruir el Beacon mientras él esté aquí. Sí, él está aquí para proteger a la Academia de ella y Salem. Pero, Salem tiene un plan que puede matar a Naruto.


	32. Capitulo 32

"Está bien, esto es extraño. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?" Preguntó Naruto mientras hacía una clase de baile con Weiss. Sus manos deben mantenerse sobre sus caderas. No es su trasero o de lo contrario recibe un puñetazo.

Naruto quería estar listo para el baile de baile de esta noche para su compañero, Blake y Ruby. Decidió pedirle ayuda a Weiss para enseñar cómo frenar la danza y todo. Sorprendentemente, Weiss aceptó ayudarlo a prepararse para la fiesta de baile esta noche.

"Así es como la luz de la danza lenta. Solo recuerda mantener tus manos sobre las caderas de tu compañero. ¿Entendido, Naruto?" Weiss preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza para seguir su pedido. Comenzaron a hacer suyo de baile.

Naruto siguió los lentos pasos de Weiss y se mantuvo firme para que no se pisara los pies de Weiss. Es importante mirar a los pies de alguien o se lastimará.

La clase de baile no fue difícil en absoluto. Naruto pensó que sí, pero estaba equivocado. Aprender un baile es demasiado fácil para él Gracias a Weiss que el conjunto a bailar simplemente.

"Oye, Naruto".

"¿Que pasa?"

"¿Alguna vez ha bailado con alguien en tu mundo?" Weiss tenido curiosidad por cómo Naruto no sabía bailar. Un baile lento.

"No, no lo hice. Es por eso que me pedí que me enseñases a bailar con un compañero". Dijo Naruto. "¿Has encontrado a tu pareja?"

"Por supuesto. Todos mis compañeros de la vida solo tienen las ventajas de mi apellido. Además, ya tengo una cita en mente". Weiss dijo.

Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento sobre que ella elegiera a la pareja. Todavía preocupado por su pasado. El vio todo lo doloroso que ella había pasado.

"Bien entonces". Él dijo. "Weiss".

"¿Si?" Ella la miró.

"Gracias por hacer esto por mí. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti".

Weiss se sonrojó ligeramente mientras giraba la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Fue un momento raro que ella obtuvo de él. Sus palabras son muy amables con su corazón.

Se pregunta si podría pedirle que bailara con ella si liberaba, pero ya lo había encontrado a su pareja. Además, ya encontraste una pareja para bailar con ella esta noche.

"De nada." Ella dijo.

Después de 10 minutos más tarde, ya terminaron su clase de baile hoy. Naruto estaba contento de haber aprendido un baile de Weiss. Él la pasó muy bien bailando con ella.

Naruto y Weiss se inclinaron el uno al otro. Así es como terminaron un baile.

"Gracias por un baile". Dijeron mientras que miraban el otro al otro.

"¿Cómo fue? ¿Lo hice?" Naruto esperó su respuesta a su baile. Con suerte, obtener una calificación A o un éxito. Él estaba yendo bien.

"Bueno, lo hiciste genial". Weiss dijo.

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí, hiciste lo que te dije exactamente. Siguió mis instrucciones. Ahora, estarás listo para bailar ton ..." Antes de que Weiss pudiera haber terminado su frase, ella gritó cuando Naruto la buena de sus papas, y la hizo girar. en el aire de la felicidad

Ella se sonrojó y no esperaba que él hiciera eso. "H-Hey! ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Pensé que ibas a decir que no, ¡pero dijiste que sí! ¡Gracias por darme una clase de baile! ¡Eres la mejor chica que he tenido!" Él dijo.

La heredera se sonrojó tanto cuando oye eso. "Idiota, ¡bájame!"

"Lo siento." Dijo Naruto mientras bajaba. "Me emocioné, así que no pude contenerme".

Weiss no estaba enojada, sino avergonzada en su rostro. Este sentimiento de cómo lo hizo. Se siente genial ...

"Weiss?" Naruto se preguntó.

Weiss se espació while negaba con la cabeza y le señalaba con el dedo. "Si tienes una cuenta sobre esto, te golpearé en la cara y no podrás hablar".

"S-Sí". Dijo Naruto mientras veía la puerta y cerró la puerta. Maldición ... esa mujer da miedo.

* * *

Naruto se tomó el tiempo para mirar su traje por la noche, revisando todo lo que había traído consigo. Por supuesto, él tiene un kunai en un bolsillo por precaución.

Vestía un traje de botón delgado con chaleco negro de esmoquin. Un jean negro que combinaba con los colores de su chaleco esmoquin.

Es sorprendente que Yang no ha recibido el pedido de bailar con ella esta noche. Él pensó que se preguntaría ya que es su novia. Supongo que ella no lo quería.

Entonces, él tiene dos socios, Ruby y Blake. Blake es el que le pidieron primero ir a bailar con ella. Lo raro es que Ruby le pidiera que bailara con ella esta noche.

Sí, ella pidió que saliera con ella y baile. A Naruto no le importaría bailar con dos chicas. Él no tuvo ningún problema. Al menos, aprendió una canción de baile de Weiss. De lo contrario, se sintió estúpido por sí mismo.

De todos modos, solo se sentó en el banco y esperando a su compañero que supuestamente estaba aquí. Todo lo que tiene es ...

"Te veías genial, Naruto".

Oyó girar a la derecha y vio el vestido de Blake.

Blake llevaba un vestido de cuello sin espalda que se divide en el lado derecho y tiene un cuello negro. La malla negra translúcida cubre sus hombros.

No va a mentirle a Naruto porque su cara se puso roja. Se vio tan hermosa y su vestido combinaba con sus colores. Él no tenía palabras para ella.

"¿No vas a decir algo?" Blake preguntó con un sonrojo.

"Te veías hermosa, Blake". Naruto sonrió cuando Blake se sonrojó más y sus orejas de gato se crisparon. Se ve linda cuando sus orejas de gato hacen eso.

Blake se acercó a Naruto y lo agarró del brazo. Este sentimiento Se siente cómodo y seguro cada vez que se acercaba a él. Que cálida sensación Ella quería esto.

Ella quería que Faunus y humanos fueran iguales. Se amable y tratado como personas.

"Blake, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy bien". Blake apoyó su cabeza en su brazo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Vieron un Yang de pie detrás del atril.

"¡Oigan, chicos! Todos se ven grandiosos". Ella sonrió mientras se volvía y le daba a Naruto una buena mirada. Ella no puede evitarlo, pero el traje de su novio. "Te ves genial, Naruto".

"Gracias" Él respondió al ver que los estudiantes bailaban. "Vamos, Blake".

Blake fue arrastrada y la llevó al baile. Su mano fue sostenida por la mano de Naruto y su otra mano se colocó en su hombro. Ella puede sentir su mano tocar justo encima de sus caderas. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse cuando se acercaron.

"Te veías nervioso". Dijo Naruto.

"No soy." Blake dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Naruto parpadeó sus ojos por unos segundos. Hay algo mal con ella. "¿Sigues pensando en Colmillo Blanco?"

Blake no puede decir que no a él desde su cabeza, pero su corazón es el que dice que sí. Tiene miedo de que White Fang vaya a atacar a Beacon Academy pronto. Fue solo un sentimiento.

Entonces, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras sus manos apretaban su suéter.

"Blake, sé que White Fang te molesta, pero no vendrán hoy. Te lo prometo".

"No estaba preocupado por ellos, pero solo me preocupaba mi ..."

"Compañero, el líder de Colmillo Blanco, tienes miedo de que te persiga y me destruya". Dijo mientras levantaba su mentón. "Solo deja de pensar en cosas estúpidas de tu cabeza. Me preocupa por ti y no moriré por ti. No importa de qué te mantendré a salvo".

Ella lo miró a sus ojos azules. Son hermosos para sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción, respeto, lealtad y calma. Naruto tiene un buen alma y corazón en él.

Blake quería ese tipo de ojos. Desee que su antiguo compañero fuera como Naruto, pero sí se haya convertido en frío y monstruo. Ese tipo de ojos estaban llenos de rabia, orgullo, asesinatos y horror.

Ella se asustó de él, por lo que corrió y abandonó un Colmillo Blanco. Incluso su Semblance, deja atrás una sombra de sí misma. Fue una tontería unirse a ellos y no le creyeron a sus padres.

Pero conoció a Naruto Uzumaki, que es el hombre más amable del mundo. Él la cambió a ella ya su corazón. Es como un guardián que salvó a su corazón de su pesadilla y miedo. Curaba su corazón con un sol

El mundo necesita aprender de Naruto. Él es el hombre que puede cambiar el mundo y en paz. Para restaurar entre humano y fauno. Para respetar el uno al otro.

"Blake, tú eres ..." Naruto vio una sola lágrima en el ojo de Blake. Eso fue impactante, por lo que suavemente limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos por ella. La limpió, pero los ojos de Naruto se levantaron cuando Blake sostuvo su mano en sus mejillas antes de que él se fuera a quitar.

Blake cerró los ojos y necesitó la cálida sensación en sus mejillas. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para mantener abrigada ya salvo con Naruto.

Viendo su placer de sentir su mano, Naruto sonrió y feliz de compartirlo.

Al final de su baile, los dos se separaron. Blake inclinó los labios y besó a Naruto.

"Te amo." Ella dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió. "Yo también te amo"

"¿No vas a bailar con Ruby?"

Naruto recordó que se suponía que debería ser bailar con su segunda pareja, Ruby, pero todavía no está aquí.

* * *

"¡Oh, te ves hermosa!" Yang dijo efusivamente mientras Ruby entraba por la puerta. Su hermana usa un vestido simplemente rojo.

Ruby parecía incómoda con sus zapatos altos. "¿Podemos tener una conversación seria sobre cómo Weiss lucha en estos?"

Entonces, ella comenzó a tropezar con sus zapatos. A ella no le gustaba este tipo de calzado porque le dificulta caminar. Ruby miró a Yang con enojo por reírse de ella.

Chica, los zapatos altos son demasiado difíciles para ella. Ella querría cambiar sus cosas y cosas en su capucha.

"Oh Ruby, estás aquí". Escuchó su nombre mientras miraba directamente donde está la voz. Ruby se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Naruto caminando hacia ella.

Ruby comenzó a entrar en pánico. Ella no estaba tan lista para saludarlo o bailar con él. Para ser sincero, esa chica no sabe bailar. Hace mucho tiempo, bailó con su padre cuando era niña.

Yang rodó los ojos mientras le daba un codazo a su hermana y la animaba a bailar con Naruto. Ruby tiene que hacer esto por sí misma.

"Vamos, Ruby. Puedes hacerlo". Yang dijo.

"No puedo ... no en este lugar". Ruby mostró sus zapatos altos a Yang mientras caminaba con mucho cuidado. Ella lo odia, pero no quería avergonzarse a sí misma.

Desafortunadamente para Ruby, tropezó con sus zapatos altos y comenzó a caer al suelo. Naruto vio lo que sucedió, así que se abalanzó sobre ella y la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. Él soltó una risita por lo torpe que es Ruby.

"¿Pasas un mal rato con tus zapatos?" Él sonrió.

"No es mi culpa por usar esto". Se dio cuenta de que cayó en él y que lo sostuvo. "Lo siento…"

"No hay necesidad de pedir perdón, Ruby. Me alegro de que hayas venido". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba su vestido rojo. "Te veías muy bien, Ruby. Coincide con tu color".

Ruby le devolvió la sonrisa por ser un buen tipo. "Entonces ... ¿estamos ...?" Pero Naruto la agarró y tiró de su paso mientras que la arrastraba al lugar de baile.

¡Santo cielo! Olvidó decirle que no sabe bailar. Va a ser malo. "¡Naruto! ¡No sé bailar!"

Él miró hacia atrás y sonrió. "¡No te preocupes, te tees!"

Encontraron un lugar para ellos para bailar; Naruto envolvió los brazos de Rubí alrededor de su cuello y colocó sus manos en su cintura. Él tiene el rubor de Ruby en sus mejillas cuando avergonzaba a la cosa.

"Solo sigue mi ejemplo". Dijo Naruto.

Ruby asintió con la cabeza cuando comenzó a bailar lentamente. Ella siguió sus pasos. La lenta danza fue fácil, pero tuvo que cuidar sus pies de un paso.

"Ow ..." dijo Naruto cuando Ruby pisó su pie.

"Lo siento." Ruby se disculpó y hizo todo lo posible para no golpear su pie. A ella no le gusta usar zapatos altos porque puede pisar fuerte los pies de las personas. No se pudo haber pedido un Yang o Weiss que le enseñaran la mañana antes de que comenzara el baile.

"No te preocupes por mis pies. Continúa y sigue mi paso. Intenta no lastimarte el pie otra vez". Él dijo.

"No lo haré". Ruby respondió

Después de unos minutos, los dos lograron un equilibrio en el baile. Ruby ha mejorado su baile y aprende rápido. Esto es pan comido Yang tiene razón.

Bailar con Naruto es divertido. Ruby disfrutaba bailando con él. Ella está feliz de haber completado su clase de baile.

Se siente genial ... estar con él. Es curioso cómo Ruby pensó en esa idea. Ella de repente habló en su mente mientras bailaba con Naruto y él está justo en frente de ella.

Loco como ella experimentó a los chicos y la encontró a ella aplastada Naruto. Para ser honesto, ella quería que se quedara con ella hasta que se graduaran de Beacon Academy juntos. No solo ella, su hermana y amigos.

Ruby no quiere ... Naruto para dejar su mundo. Odia perder a su amiga. Quién sabe si se queda aquí o deja este mundo. Ella no sabrá qué sucedió después de que salvó el mundo.

Naruto está contento de verla sonreír y disfrutar el baile. Su sonrisa lo hace sonreír también No hay evitarlo, sino devolverle la sonrisa. Su corazón tarde con fuerza. Su cuerpo se calienta cada vez que está cerca de Ruby.

No hay error sobre este. Tal vez él estaba en lo correcto en su corazón. Está enamorado de Ruby. ¿Quién lo puede hacer por su madre? "¿Ves? Lo tienes".

"Gracias por ayudarme". Ruby dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Pensé que no había estado en un baile antes?"

"Le pedí a Weiss que me enseñara a bailar, así que mejoré. Ahora, te enseñé a bailar".

"Si lo hiciste" Ruby sonrió cuando comenzó a ver a Penny cerca del pilar. "¿Centavo?"

Naruto giró sobre su espalda y vio a Penny con guardias. Es bastante sorprendente verla de nuevo y en la fiesta de baile.

"¿Penny? ¡Oye, Penny!"

Escuchando una voz desconocida, Penny giró la cabeza y sonrió cuando vio sus mejores amigas. Ella cargó para abrazarlos. "¡Naruto, Ruby!"

Ambos se cayeron de culo cuando la abrazaron. Están felices de verla de nuevo porque está muy sola.

"Penny, pensé que no llegarías a la fiesta de baile". Ruby dijo.

"No, mi padre me deja ir a la fiesta de baile por ser una buena hija. Entonces, estoy aquí". Penny dijo mientras miraba a esos dos. Ella sonrió, pero con una expresión triste. "Pensé que ustedes dos no vendrían porque nadie me preguntó".

Naruto y Ruby se miraron mientras sonreían.

"Penny, bailaré contigo". Ruby sonrió.

"¿De Verdad?" Penny sorprendida.

Ruby sonrió cuando extendió la mano y la tomó antes de ir al baile. Ella se volvió hacia Naruto y dijo, "¡Gracias por bailar!"

El hombre rubio lo saludó con la mano para decir que eres bienvenido.

* * *

Naruto suspiró en el piso de arriba mientras miraba a la gente bailando. Vio a Ruby y Penny bailando juntos. Fue agradable ver que Penny está feliz. Podía adivinar que ella era solo porque era un robot.

Pero, él y Ruby cambiaron su corazón. Hicieron un nuevo amigo con ella.

"¡Naruto!" Naruto estuvo un punto de dejar caer su bebida cuando Yang lo abrazó por la espalda. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Naruto se sonrió cuando se giró hacia ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Nada. Solo mirando a la gente bailando. ¿Y tú?"

"Mi planificación ya está hecha, pero no fui solo yo. Weiss también lo hizo". Yang dijo.

"¿De verdad? Hiciste un gran trabajo". Naruto recibió un beso besado en sus mejillas de ella.

"Aww, gracias! Eres tan dulce". Ella dijo.

La sonrisa de Yang siempre es demasiado pura para Naruto. Es como un ángel. Él ama su sonrisa cada vez que está de mal humor.

Por alguna razón, Ruby tiene ese tipo de sonrisa. Es más o menos lo mismo que la sonrisa de Yang. Su sonrisa es la mejor.

"Yang, ¿pensé que ibas a bailar conmigo esta noche?" Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mirando.

"No, le dije a Ruby que bailara contigo por una noche. Es mejor que crezca y se convierta en una mujer mejor". Yang dijo. "Y Naruto, gracias".

"De nada." Naruto dijo mientras continuaba mirando a los estudiantes hablando, bailando o sentándose. Pero fue sorprendente que lo tuvo cuando vio a Weiss sentado solo en una silla. ¿Lo que le ocurrió a ella? Ella miró hacia abajo.

"¿Qué pasa con Weiss?" Preguntó.

"Weiss vino sola al baile. Dijo que tenía demasiado en qué concentrarse para preocuparse por los niños". Yang dijo.

Eso es una mentira. Naruto puede decir que la emoción de Weiss es triste y dolorosa. "Bueno, hay una cosa que debo hacer".

Se dirigió hacia donde Weiss estaba sentada desde el piso de arriba y se paró frente a ella. Su sombra hizo que su cabeza lo mirara.

"Oye." Él dijo.

"Hola." Weiss dijo.

"¿Te importa si me siento?" Preguntó Naruto. Weiss no le dijo nada, pero se sentó junto a ella en lugar de esperar su respuesta.

Los dos guardaron silencio y no se miraron a los ojos. Weiss es el que no habla primero, por lo que Naruto decidió hablar primero.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está tu pareja? Pensé que a los chicos solo les importaban las ventajas de tu apellido". Dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba sus propios brazos y miraba a Weiss. Sin reacción. Ella no se enojó con él cuando dijo eso.

"Le pedí a Neptuno que bailara conmigo". Ella dijo.

"¿El tipo genial con cabello azul? Escogiste a la persona adecuada". Dijo Naruto. Puede que no lo conozca bien, pero sabe que a Weiss le gusta. Ella eligió a la persona adecuada, pero las cosas no son buenas para ella.

Naruto vio a Neptune hablando y bromeando con Sun. Fue un error dejar sola a la pobre heredera, pero Neptune tiene una razón. Siempre ocurre cuando una niña o un niño le pregunta a los niños aplastados y a las cosas que van bien, pero la vida se pone mal.

"Sí, es una pena no tener a mi compañero. Por suerte para ti, bailaste con Ruby y Blake". Weiss sonríe un poco lo mejor que puede. Sí, es una pena que sus planes no salgan bien.

Sorprendente, la mano de Weiss fue agarrada y arrastrada por Naruto. Él la lleva al baile y un buen momento cuando la canción se convirtió en una canción lenta.

"H-Oye, ¡me estás apretando la mano demasiado fuerte!" Ella dijo.

Sin respuesta de Naruto. Simplemente la arrastró al baile, pero conmocionó cómo se ve. Su mano le apretó la mano y le hirió, pero por la forma en que la sostenía, Weiss sintió que no quería soltar su mano. Hay algo diferente sobre él.

Ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que Naruto quiere que bailara con él.

Como los dos en el baile, comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Naruto le hizo lo mismo a Weiss como la lección de baile.

La hizo acercarse más a Naruto, y sosteniendo su mano, pudo sentir cómo el calor de su cuerpo.

"Perdón por tener la mano demasiado apretada, pero no pude evitarlo". Él dijo.

"Quieres bailar ... conmigo, pero ¿por qué?" Weiss preguntó porque quería encontrar una razón por la cual él hizo esto. Es un idiota, ajeno y tonto. Pero era raro cómo la trataba como a una persona alegre.

"No hay razón, pero no puedo quedarme parado y ver a mi amigo pasar toda la noche enloquecido. Me burlé de él, supongo". Dijo Naruto antes de mirarla de nuevo, y su rostro era serio. "Simplemente no quiero que te conviertas en una persona como yo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Weiss preguntó.

"Cuando tenía 12 años en la Academia, todo lo que hice fue demostrar que valgo la pena para todos. Orgullo de mis habilidades para dominar a mi enemigo". Él sonrió.

"¿Tu enemigo?" Ella preguntó, pero no se trataba de su enemigo. Una rival que ella supuso.

"Sí, un chico emo que siempre tiene éxito en todo. Impresionó a las chicas que amaron en él, pero ignoró todo. Estaba enojado, así que trabajé duro y duro para alcanzarlo, pero no gané y felicité. "

"¿Que pasó?" Weiss preguntó.

"Observé a los estudiantes felicitados de la academia y los padres estaban felices por ellos, pero las cosas no son buenas porque estaban hablando mal de mí. Me llamaron un fracasado, un perdedor y un demonio".

Weiss abrió los ojos. Ella recordó esa vez que intentó mostrarle a su padre que podía hacerlo, pero su padre ni siquiera lo vio. Él se alejó de ella.

Después de 16 años más tarde, ella ha demostrado su orgullo por sus habilidades y ha discriminado contra la raza Faunus. Pero, ahora ella no sabía que Naruto estaba justo en frente de ella. Le dije todo lo mucho que había pasado. Naruto es como ella. Weiss es como él.

"Lo siento mucho por lo que has pasado ..." Ella frunció el ceño.

Para animarla, Naruto alzó su barbilla para mirarlo. Weiss vio su sonrisa con calidez.

"Pero mi buen maestro me graduó de la Academia por salvarle la vida. No hay necesidad de disculparse por mí". Él dijo.

Su sonrisa. Su calor. Sus auras. Son el tipo de cosas que le gustaban a Weiss. Hasta ahora, ella vio a Naruto inclinar su cabeza hacia la de ella. Él besó suavemente su frente.

Las mejillas de Weiss se pusieron rojas como el tomate. Santa mierda Naruto solo besó su frente. Ella pensó que iba a besarse ... no importa eso. De todos modos, ella sintió una sensación cálida en su cuerpo. Es como si el sol derritiera su corazón frío.

"Seguro que tienes una gran frente encantadora. Me da ganas de besarla". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Weiss se sonrojó y su corazón latió tan rápido como antes. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de palabras amorosas de él. Ningún hombre nunca le diría eso a ella.

Ella eligió un Neptuno para bailar con ella porque le gusta, pero no, no lo era. Todos los días, se sintió gracioso de que acechó a Naruto una vez. Es un idiota, pero tiene un corazón puro. Él entendió su pasado mucho dolor había pasado.

No le importa Weiss, pero a Naruto le importaba. Él es quien siempre la apoyó y entrenó.

Weiss se acurrucó en su pecho mientras sus manos se sujetaban al chaleco de Naruto. Ella ocultó su cara de llanto, pero sonrió. "Siguen fluyendo. ¿Estoy enamorado de él?"


	33. Chapter 33

"¿Weiss?" Naruto vio las lágrimas de Weiss. Es impactante ver su cara así. Mirarle a la cara lo preocupa. "¿Estás bien?"

Weiss se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió suavemente, asegurándose de que ella estaba bien para ella. "Estoy bien."

Ella sonrió y se alegró de haber tenido un baile con Naruto. Fue agradable y divertido. Naruto podría ser idiota y tonto, pero es caballero y dulce. Pero, ese pobre hombre había pasado por sufrimiento y dolor como el de ella.

Los aldeanos lo trataron como un animal porque tiene un zorro demonio, Kurama dentro de él. Eso era del pasado antes de que él fuera bueno, lo que ella escuchó. Los aldeanos son casi como la gente de Atlas como trataron a Fauno. No les gustaban y los odiaban porque creen que trabajaron para Colmillo Blanco.

Weiss se culpó a sí misma de que su padre se hizo cargo de la compañía y cambió a peor. No le importa ella. Simplemente se preocupaba por la compañía y les mostró a todos lo bueno que era. Así es su vida. Estar solo es una mierda sin amigos en su casa. Ella quería salir de una casa y alejarse de su padre. Al menos fue apoyada por su hermana mayor, Winter, que la entrenó. Es la única que puede salir de su casa y dirigirse a Beacon Academy.

Sus habilidades no son lo suficientemente buenas como dijo su hermana y no estará allí en la Academia con ella para entrenarla, pero ella tiene a Naruto. Él entrenó sus habilidades y le enseñó a convocar. No solo eso, ella tiene nuevos amigos con Naruto, Ruby, Yang y Blake. Están entrenados juntos para hacerse fuertes. Su experiencia con ellos, es la mejor.

"Naruto, ¿te acordaste de esa conejita de la cafetería?" Weiss preguntó.

"Te refieres a Velvet. Ella y yo nos hicimos amigos hace unos meses. No podía soportar verla sola y tratada, así que tuve que hacer algo por ella. No querría verla triste". Dijo Naruto.

"Sabes ... lo que hiciste es lo correcto". Dijo Weiss. Honestamente, ella no les habría hecho eso. "Entonces, ¿qué pasó después? ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?"

"Correcto. Después de eso, ella y yo salíamos juntas. No todos los días. Ella me presentó a su Equipo CFVY. Entonces, sí ... ¡Oh! Y la vigilé para asegurarme de que nadie la intimidara. Hay algunos estudiantes de Atlas todavía odia a Fauno ". Él dijo.

"Eso es bueno." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Eso es correcto. Los estudiantes de Atlas están aquí y odian a Fauno.

Weiss estaba realmente feliz por Velvet por haberse hecho amigo de Naruto. Es una buena alma y un hombre amable. Es como un ángel guardián que la protege del mal.

"Estoy seguro de que Velvet estará feliz de estar contigo". Dijo Weiss.

"Sí, lo sé. Estoy seguro de que a Velvet le gusta conocerte a ti y a nuestro equipo, pero estoy seguro de que ya se conoció". Naruto sonrió.

La música se detiene cuando se alejan y se inclinan el uno al otro. El baile terminó, así que Weiss se iba, pero ella se giró y corrió hacia Naruto. Ella casi olvidó poca recompensa por él. Ella gritó su nombre mientras él la miraba desde la mesa.

Naruto se preguntó qué le pasaba y corría hacia él. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Weiss levantó los dedos de los pies y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, susurrando su oído para decir gracias. "Y no olvides mi cita". Ella se volvió y se alejó.

Su cara está muy roja mientras camina rápido y encuentra una silla para sentarse. Ella no tiene idea de por qué lo hizo. Fueron sus piernas las que la hicieron caminar sobre Naruto y besarla en la mejilla. Nadie la está mirando, así que está bien.

Weiss se sonrió a sí misma que lo hizo. Con suerte, su cita con Naruto llegará pronto.

Naruto está conmocionado como el infierno. Estaba sin palabras cuando recibió un beso de Weiss. Ni siquiera hizo un movimiento. Su cuerpo está congelado.

 **"Felicidades, tienes tres futuras esposas. Una más para ir". Hijo dijo.**

La cara de Naruto se puso roja. "¡Cállate!"

"¡Naruto, por aquí! ¡Salvé tu lugar!" Yang gritó mientras se sentaba a la mesa mientras agitaba su mano hacia él.

Naruto caminó hacia esa mesa y se sentó en un asiento junto a ella. Vio el ponche beber junto a su mano para que bebiera. "Gracias, Yang".

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu baile con Weiss?" Preguntó Yang.

"Es genial." Dijo Naruto mientras bebe el golpe. Es genial para él bailar con sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora es su turno de bailar. "Yang, ¿es tu turno de bailar conmigo?"

"Sí, pero parecías cansada después de bailar con chicas. Entonces, pensé que podrías descansar un poco. Tal vez la próxima vez, bailarás conmigo". Ella sonrió.

Sí, se cansó porque bailó con Ruby, Blake y Weiss, pero Yang no tuvo la oportunidad de bailar con él. Naruto le preguntó antes, pero recordó que era un no de ella. La razón es que Yang quería hacerlo por su hermana Ruby. Para hacerla feliz. No es de extrañar por qué es una buena hermana y especial.

"Realmente eres una buena hermana". Dijo Naruto mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

"Lo sé. Soy la mejor hermana del mundo". Dijo Yang cuando ella lo agarró por los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella bostezó un poco después de todo el trabajo que ha hecho para una fiesta esta noche. "Estoy un poco cansado."

Naruto se rió de la bella durmiente, Yang. "Solo aguanta un poco más, Yang".

"Naruto ..."

"¿Sí?"

"Recuerda lo que te dije sobre mi primera madre ..."

"Sí, lo recuerdo".

"¿Alguna vez encontraremos a mi madre? Es imposible encontrarla en un lugar diferente porque viaja a otros países". Dijo mientras finge dibujar en la mesa de un mapa con el dedo.

Yang tenía poco estrés por buscar a su madre. Estaba preguntando si pueden encontrarla, pero es difícil buscarla. Después de 10 años, buscó a su madre, trajo a su hermana con ella e hizo una cosa temeraria que casi hizo matar a su hermana. Era un plan tonto. Con su tío, ella y Ruby no habrían sido asesinados.

Entonces, Naruto la atrajo hacia él y la consoló mientras sostenía su mano. "Lo haremos, Yang. Lo haremos. No importa a dónde vaya, la encontraremos. No me rendiré tan fácilmente hasta que la encontremos. Lo prometo".

Ella bostezó de nuevo. "Gracias ... Supongo que volveremos a trabajar mañana. Un trabajo real".

"Sí ..." Naruto iba a decir algo, pero Yang está dormido. Ella debe haber trabajado muy duro para planear una fiesta. "Dulce sueño. Prometo que tendrás un buen baile conmigo".

No puede salir de la fiesta por ahora. Todavía no es el momento, por lo que convocó a un clon de la sombra para que haga el trabajo por él. El clon Naruto llevó su cuerpo en un estilo nupcial y la llevó a la habitación para dormir. Mientras está en camino, vio a un cuervo negro volar junto a él. De donde vino eso?

No esperaba que la Academia Beacon tuviera cuervos aquí. Es solo un cuervo. Nada parece ser extraño, pero parece que ese cuervo los está mirando.

 _"Eso es extraño. Unos segundos, sentí el aura o ... magia, pero ya no está. ¿Estoy viendo algo mal?"_ El pensó.

 **"No, en realidad tienes razón. Siento una magia del cuervo y similar a Yang". Dijo Kurama.**

Naruto comenzó a buscar un cuervo en el cielo que voló más allá de él, pero no lo vio. No puede hacerlo ahora mientras sostiene a Yang en sus brazos. Tendrá que hacer eso más tarde.

"¿Crees que Ozpin no me dijo nada?" Preguntó.

 **"No estoy seguro, pero me temo que tengo que decir que sí. No todo". Dijo Kurama.**

Naruto asintió con él. Siente que Ozpin no le contó sobre su historia. Su historia ... Su origen ... no pensó en esa. Sin embargo, cuando llegue el momento, le hará esa pregunta.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver!" Naruto se rió del vestido de novia de Jaune, pero estaba impresionado. Lo vio bailar con Pyrrha, lo cual es genial para ella.

Blake soltó su linda risa mientras sostenía su brazo y colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. "¿Verdad? Fue gracioso. Imagina que eras tú".

"Oye…"

"Es una broma." Ella tocó su nariz mientras él le sonreía. "Pero será divertido".

"Sí, claro. Como el infierno que yo…" Naruto hizo una pausa cuando su rostro se puso serio.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?" Blake preguntó mientras miraba su rostro serio. Casi le gusta saber algo a punto de caer.

Después de que su clon haya terminado su trabajo, se liberó y envió un mensaje al Naruto original. Dio todo lo que vio y aprendió.

"¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me siento incómodo?" Murmuro Naruto.

"Naruto, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué está mintiendo?" Sus ojos se convirtieron en ojos rojos como los de Kurama. Su cabello se está volviendo más grueso y peludo.

Blake comenzó a preocuparse mientras ella sostenía su mano e intentaba enfriarlo antes de que quedara expuesto. "Naruto ..."

Luego, volvió a la normalidad y miró a su novia del harén con su rostro preocupado. Su chakra la asustó. "Perdón por asustarte".

"No, no me asustaste". Blake dijo mientras parpadeaba. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"No es nada, de verdad".

"Okay…"

Naruto realmente necesita calmarse porque su chakra y el de Kurama están unidos. Su vínculo es demasiado fuerte.

 **"Sí, hombre, solo calma tu ira". Dijo Kurama.**

"Lo siento." Dijo Naruto al ver que Ruby estaba afuera. Iba a hablar con ella, pero la vio comenzar a correr. "¿Rubí?"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ruby jugueteó con los dedos mientras miraba hacia abajo y se enojaba con su hermana, Yang. Ella está en serios problemas porque fue una misión en solitario de anoche. Weiss y Blake no están enojados con ella, pero estaban preocupados.

"Lo siento ... pensé que podría manejarlo con el entrenamiento que Naruto me enseñó". Ella dijo.

"Pero tenía miedo de perderte, Ruby. Eso no significa que hayas mejorado". Dijo Yang. "¿Qué pasa si alguien es mejor que tú? Entonces perderás. ¿Sabes cuánta preocupación estoy?"

"Lo siento mucho, hermana". Ella repitió.

Las chicas oyeron que se abría una puerta. Naruto ha entrado en su habitación mientras corrían hacia él y lo miraban. Se enteraron de que está solo en la habitación del Director y tuvieron una conversación seria con ellos después de que terminó la pelea nocturna.

"¡¿Que pasó?!" Preguntó Yang.

"Solo dame un minuto". Pasó junto a ella y los demás, para poder hablar con Ruby. Está preocupado y enojado, pero aliviado por ayudarla en un buen momento. "Tienes suerte de que me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal y llegué a tiempo para salvarte la vida. Y no deberías habernos llamado para ayudarte".

Desde la última noche, Naruto vio a Ruby salir corriendo de la fiesta como si hubiera visto algo. Entonces, fue tras ella para ver qué estaba pasando. Está en la torre y vio que los guardias habían caído. Mientras tomaba un elevador al nivel superior, escuchó que Ruby estaba peleando. Justo en un buen momento, se abrió y vio a la mujer vestida de negro.

Advertencia, Naruto notó que la mujer es Cinder y Ruby no se dio cuenta de que estaba peleando con ella. Ruby no es lo suficientemente bueno para luchar contra ella, por lo que la ayudó a luchar contra una mujer, Cinder. La batalla fue corta porque el general Ironwood llegó al nivel superior en una torre.

Iban a contarle sobre la mujer, pero ella desapareció. Naruto sabía que Cinder no puede vencerlo en uno contra uno. Ella no es rival para él. Pero ahora, los enviaron a la habitación del director para hablar con ellos. Naruto le dijo a Ruby que saliera de la habitación porque Ozpin y los demás querían hablar con él a solas.

Naruto se sintió aliviado por llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Ruby en Beacon Tower, pero ¿por qué está Cinder allí? Ruby le dijo que estaba usando una computadora para obtener información o algo. Los guardias de seguridad ya lo revisaron y dijeron que estaban bien.

Por cierto, ese era un plan estúpido para lo que hizo Ruby. Se fue sola sin conocer a nadie. Sin embargo, sus habilidades están entrenadas, pero no fue suficiente para derrotar a un oponente altamente hábil como Cinder. Sin embargo, hizo un buen trabajo al descubrir cuál es el plan de Cinder.

"Lo siento, Naruto ... Fue un plan muy estúpido ir por mi cuenta ... La próxima vez, los llamaré para pedir ayuda". Dijo Ruby.

"Deberías estarlo porque no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra un oponente fuerte. Aunque te entrené, todavía no estás listo". Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero esto no está bien con una computadora. Cinder ya hackeó la computadora y robó algo de allí. No hay información ni explica qué diablos está pasando.

"¿Alguna pista, alguien?" Le preguntó a Bijuus.

 **"No estoy seguro, pero Cinder pirateó y quiere algo de la computadora. Probablemente cosas ilegales". Dijo Kurama.**

 **"¿Qué pasa con los militares de Atlas? Recuerda que Roman consiguió el control de un robot gigante". Matatabi dijo.**

¿Eso significa que Cinder también controlará los robots Atlas? No, Naruto no estaba preocupado por esa situación. Hay algo más que Cinder está jugando con él. Ella está planeando algo grande.

Naruto apretó los dientes con ira, apretó el puño ensangrentado ante la idea de Salem. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia de sangre porque activó el chakra de Kurama para enojarlo sin dudarlo.

"Naruto ..."

Sus ojos de zorro volvieron los ojos azules cuando sintió una sensación cálida en su mano. Miró a la heredera, Weiss, que tenía un rostro preocupado cuando lo vio.

"Por favor ..." rogó con un tono suave, ignorando a los demás mientras hablaban. Puede sentir que la mano de Naruto tiembla de ira. Ella sabe que él está tratando de protegerla a ella y a sus amigos. Admitiendo que no están listos.

Le agradeció, Naruto pudo enfriarse mientras comenzaba a tomar su mano. Curioso, el hielo y el frío enfriaron su cabeza de llamas. "Gracias, Weiss. Serías una buena esposa para cualquier hombre".

La cara de Weiss se puso roja. "¿Q-Qué? ¿De dónde vino eso?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes de lo linda que era cuando le tocó la frente con el dedo. "Eres linda cuando te sonrojas".

"Soy c-lindo". Ella se sonrojó.

"Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste al Director?" Yang preguntó mientras saltaba entre ellos y sacaba a Weiss de su camino. No lo hizo a propósito, pero Weiss pensó que sí.

"Bueno, lo que digo es que les mentí cuando Ruby se fue, pero les di un poco de spoiler". Dijo Naruto, haciendo que su equipo se sorprendiera.

"¿Les mentiste y les dijiste una verdad? Fue un movimiento arriesgado". Weiss lo desaprobó, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con él. Es la única forma de esconderse de ellos.

"No es toda la verdad, pero sí, fue un movimiento arriesgado". Él dijo.

"No." Blake dijo mientras se acercaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio. "Lo manejaste bien. Gracias por hacer eso".

Naruto les sonrió antes de que Ruby tirara un poco de su camisa cuando se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Siento mucho haberte metido en problemas. Como líder, se suponía que debía hacer algo por mis camaradas, pero no sé qué decirle al Director". Ruby dijo con vergüenza en su rostro.

Después de que la pelea terminó, recibieron una llamada de Ozpin para decirles que fueran a su oficina. Ella trató de explicarles lo que sucedió, pero fue principalmente Naruto quien le cubrió una historia cuando salió de la oficina. Entonces, admitió que fue su culpa por tomar una estúpida decisión de luchar contra el enemigo por su cuenta y metió a Naruto en problemas. Ella no habría estado muerta si Naruto estuviera aquí.

Naruto sonrió mientras acercaba su dedo a la frente de Ruby. "Está bien, Ruby. Es mi deber como ninja ayudar a mis camaradas. ¡Vamos, sonríe por mí!"

Ruby solo asintió y le sonrió. A ella le encanta cómo siempre la animó y apoyó. Sin pensarlo, ella se dirige hacia él y lo besa en la mejilla en busca de una recompensa. Besándose en la mejilla, lo sorprendió y miró a Ruby.

"¿R-Ruby?" El se sonrojo.

Ruby también se sonroja. Su cara está demasiado cerca de la suya. Ella no sabe por qué le hizo eso porque su cuerpo se movió solo. "Lo siento…"

Las cosas fueron un poco incómodas porque tres chicas están aquí y las observaron todo el tiempo. Es increíble lo audaz que era Ruby e hizo un beso sin dudarlo.

"Está bien ... papá nos lo envió. Pensé que podríamos abrirlo juntos". Dijo Yang cuando decidió romper el silencio, caminó hacia la mesa y recogió un rollo de metal. Solo vino del cartero.

"¡Ooh! ¡Algo de casa!" Ruby chilló mientras corría y se subía a Yang mientras estiraba sus brazos para agarrar un rollo de metal. Yang sacudió el correo y algo salió.

Todos miraron más de cerca el rollo negro mientras se movía. Entonces, de repente apareció en un perro. Es un perro blanco y negro.

"¡Zwei!" Ruby llamó el nombre del perro.

"¡¿Él envió un perro ?!" Blake se sacudió cuando ella se apresuró sobre Naruto y saltó sobre él para obligarlo a llevarla de ese perro. Sí ... tiene miedo a los perros porque el gato teme al perro.

"¿En un correo?" Weiss sorprendido.

"Oh, él hace cosas como esta todo el tiempo". Dijo Yang mientras miraba a Blake con una cara asustada del perro. "Wow, no sabía que no te gusta un perro".

"No odio a los perros, pero simplemente no me gustan los perros ...", dijo Blake sonrojado.

Naruto suspiró lo avergonzada que está, aunque es una gata Fauno. Él entendió sus sentimientos e intentó tranquilizarla. "Blake, cálmate. Es solo un perrito y estoy aquí contigo".

Ella comenzó a calmarse un poco y miró a Zwei, corriendo alrededor de ellos, pero todavía lo sostiene. "Sí ... perro ... cachorro ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué más dijeron?" Weiss preguntó.

"Ozpin dijo que estamos listos para irnos. Vamos al sudeste". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Todos los estudiantes de primer año se reportarán al anfiteatro"? El locutor dijo.

"Aquí vamos." Dijo Naruto.

* * *

"Bastante sorprendido de que trajeras la mochila contigo. ¿Para qué es eso?" Weiss preguntó cuando vio que Ruby llevaba la mochila negra.

Ella asintió nerviosamente y sonrió. "Traje comida".

Naruto le firmó a Ruby por mentirle a Weiss, pero él no les dirá que ella trajo un perro con ella. Él ya lo sabe antes de salir del edificio.

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones, viendo los diferentes uniformes de estudiantes de las academias visitantes. Hay Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo y Vale. Los estudiantes de diferentes academias se han reunido aquí juntos.

"Silencio. Silencio por favor". Glynda llamó, usando un micrófono y llamó la atención de todos. "Al profesor Ozpin le gustaría compartir algunas palabras antes de comenzar".

El director se acercó al micrófono. "Hoy nos mantenemos unidos, unidos. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. Los cuatro reinos de Remanente. En este día hace casi ochenta años, la guerra más grande en la historia registrada llegó a su fin. Fue una guerra de ignorancia, de codicia. , y de la opresión. Una guerra que fue mucho más allá de donde cayeron las fronteras o de quién comerciaba con quién, sino sobre la idea misma del individualismo. Luchamos por innumerables razones, una de las cuales fue la destrucción de todas las formas de arte y de uno mismo. -expresión y, como bien saben, eso era algo que muchos no podían soportar ".

Naruto recordó todas esas cosas que hizo. Hace mucho tiempo, luchó contra líderes despiadados que querían hacer realidad el sueño.

 **"Te acordaste, ¿no?" Preguntó Kurama.**

"Sí, han pasado 4 años desde que fue mi primera misión". Dijo Naruto, escuchando el discurso de Ozpin con su pequeña mirada sospechosa.

Se sintió incómodo con él. Su historia no parece sumar lo que le contó sobre la historia de 4 Maiden y su reliquia. El Grimm de Akatsuki solo unos pocos miembros intentaron matar a Ozpin y a él. Salem quería que obtuvieran la reliquia. Con su sentido, Naruto no siente que van a ir tras Maiden por alguna razón.

La mayor parte de Grimm está detrás de la reliquia que es algo importante para Salem. De todos modos, el discurso terminó cuando Naruto miró a Ozpin. Todos le aplaudieron cuando terminó su discurso, entusiasmado por la nueva misión.

Naruto miró a su equipo. Son emocionantes para salir de una misión.

Ruby es emocionante por ir a su primera misión con su equipo. "Esto es perfecto. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir a un cazador que trabaja en el sureste".

"¡Sí! Los seguiremos durante el día y les daremos el pase por la noche". Dijo Yang

"Vamos a buscar y destruir". Dijo Weiss.

Las chicas se adelantaron y buscaron la misión Buscar y destruir, pero Blake se detuvo y las siguió porque vio que Naruto no las estaba siguiendo. Su cara no parece ser emocionante para ir a una nueva misión. Ella va hacia él y comprueba si está bien.

"Naruto, ¿vienes?" Ella preguntó.

"Ustedes chicas, adelante. Hay algo que necesito hacer". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia Ozpin para hacerle preguntas.

"¿Tiene alguna pregunta, Sr. Uzumaki?" Preguntó.

Naruto lo miró, asegurándose de que nadie les escuchara lo que estaban diciendo. "¿Estás seguro de dejarnos ir a la misión sureste?"

Secretamente, Naruto les contó a Ozpin y a dos directores toda la verdad antes de ir al baño de chicas. La mayor parte de la verdad lo ha dicho, por lo que no arruinará su plan. No puede decirles todavía.

"Le dije al general Ironwood que dejara su tropa. Tú y tu equipo pueden ir allí para averiguar qué está planeando". Ozpin dijo, comenzó a verse serio.

"Gracias por eso. Te pertenecía. Entonces, ¿Huntsman o cazadora nos acompañará en la misión?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No, tus habilidades son mucho mejores que las de los demás y el veterano. No las necesitarás, pero confío en tu equipo en tu protección. Necesitas entender esto, la protección del reino no será responsable de una muerte". Advirtió Ozpin.

Naruto asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su equipo cuando encontraron una misión que los llevará al sureste. Dándose una respiración profunda sobre la misión y protegiendo a sus camaradas. Es su gran responsable cuidarlos sin importar qué. No dejará que nadie muera.

"Buenas noticias." Blake corrió hacia él con una cara emocionante. "Encontramos una misión que nos puede llevar al sudeste".

"Muy bien, pero ¿dónde está el otro?" Preguntó Naruto.

Blake agarró su mano y corrieron juntos afuera para encontrar a los demás. "¡Están afuera! ¡Vamos, vamos juntos!"

Simplemente corrieron desde adentro y vieron al grupo que estaba esperando que Naruto se uniera a la misión. A medida que se acerca, sintió que estaba en el Equipo 7 de sus viejos camaradas. Los recordaba de su foto. Ahora, este probablemente será su foto de equipo de ellos. Estaba feliz de tenerlos como su equipo.

"Pensando en nosotros en tu antiguo equipo". Blake dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella estaba frente a él para ver su sonrisa.

"Sí, todos me recordaron a mi antiguo equipo. Me alegro de tenerte". Dijo Naruto.

Blake se rió mientras ella lo agarraba del brazo. "¡Sí!"

"¡Oh, mira! El equipo CFVY ha vuelto".

Naruto y Blake escucharon el nombre del grupo mientras miraban a las personas y veían al Equipo CFVY, que regresaba a casa a salvo, pero parecían exhaustos después de que su misión había terminado. Les preocupaba, así que caminaron hacia ellos.

"Velvet, ¿estás bien?" Naruto sorprendió a Velvet cuando iba a caerse, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

"¡N-Naruto, estoy bien! Tenía a Yatsuhashi para que me cuidara". Dijo cuando el tipo grande con una gran espada la pasó.

Los otros miembros del Equipo RWUBY vinieron cuando escucharon que regresaron a casa a salvo.

"Se suponía que tu misión terminaría hace una semana. ¿Qué pasó?" Dijo Weiss.

"No pasó nada. Fue solo que había tantos. Oh, pero no te preocupes, tus primeros años solo están siguiendo a los cazadores, así que deberías estar bien".

"Cierto ..." dijo Yang.

"Debería irme. Ten cuidado, está bien". Velvet dijo mientras se despedía de ellos y les deseaba suerte. "Ten cuidado, Naruto ..."

Ruby y las otras chicas estaban un poco nerviosas cuando supieron que la misión de Velvet es difícil. Pero, hicieron su primera misión antes, por lo que deberían poder hacer esto. Agradeció el entrenamiento de Naruto, ahora se hicieron un poco más fuertes para manejar esto. Deberían estar manejando esta misión.

"Podemos hacer esto. Nunca hemos retrocedido antes y no vamos a comenzar ahora". Dijo Ruby

"Derecho." Blake estuvo de acuerdo.

"Además, no solo seremos nosotros. ¡Tenemos a Naruto que es increíblemente fuerte y además la misión será pan comido!" Dijo Ruby

"¡Sí, tenemos a Naruto!" Yang estuvo de acuerdo cuando ella saltó a Naruto sobre su espalda.

Naruto sonrió, pero tuvo que ponerse serio. "Muy bien, chicas. Esto es serio. Todos ustedes deben permanecer cerca de mí. La protección del reino no será responsable de una muerte".

Entonces, las chicas asintieron y él tiene razón. Esta es su segunda misión para salir sin cazadores o cazadores veteranos. Como su primera vez en el pasado, casi mueren por enemigos fuertes. Será mejor que estén listos para eso.

"Ahí está nuestro viaje". Yang señaló al tonto.

"¡Salvar el mundo!"

Fueron interrumpidos y volteados de otra manera. Vieron al equipo JNPR.

"¡Vas a una misión para salvar el mundo sin nosotros! ¡Estoy herido y triste! ¿Tal vez un poco hambriento? ¡Sin embargo, ese no es mi culpa, Ren!" Nora mira a Ren por comer un panqueque de la mañana.

"Suena emocionante. ¿A dónde vas?" Jaune preguntó.

"Oh, a las afueras del reino". Dijo Ruby.

"¿Y ustedes, chicos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Ren y Nora querían seguir al sheriff de un pueblo cercano". Dijo Pyrrha.

"Partimos mañana". Dijo Ren.

"Tendrás cuidado, Naruto". Dijo Pyrrha

"Tendré cuidado. No decepcionaré a mi equipo". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su equipo. "Vamos chicas."

"¡Sí!" Dijeron mientras lo seguían hasta el toro.

Pyrrha lo miró y su equipo se fue para su primera misión. Sin embargo, no fue la primera misión porque ambos equipos trabajaron juntos y emprendieron la misión más difícil. Deberían manejar eso, pero preocupados.

"Pyrrha, no te preocupes por Naruto. Sabes, él ha hecho muchas misiones antes". Dijo Jaune.

"Lo sé, pero ... es solo que mi sentimiento no se siente bien con esto. Me advierte algo".

* * *

Mirando hacia la ciudad abandonada mientras volaban en bullhead, las chicas respiraron profundamente, conocían este lugar. Llamó a Mountain Glenn, la expansión de Vale, pero aún no había terminado porque Grimm se hizo cargo del lugar.

"Demasiado malo para la ciudad. No lo terminaron hasta que Grimm se hizo cargo del lugar". Dijo Yang.

"¿No terminaron?" Naruto no conoce la expansión de Vale, Mountain Glenn.

"Se suponía que terminaría durante la paz, pero Grimm lo atropelló. Los soldados del atlas hicieron todo lo posible para mantenerlos alejados del edificio sin terminar, pero eran demasiados". Dijo Blake.

Bueno, maldición, eso es muy malo para ellos. Naruto sintió pena por las personas que trabajaron tan duro por la ciudad inacabada. No había otra opción, sino alejarse de Grimm. Apesta cómo las cosas se pusieron mal y se volvieron abandonadas. No importa lo que intentaron, no hay posibilidad de contraatacar.

"Prepárate para aterrizar". El piloto llamó.

El equipo RWUBY se levantó, recogió las cosas y preparó su arma para Grimm cuando el Bullhead aterriza más bajo. Se bajaron y desenvainaron el arma.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Le preguntó Naruto a su capitán.

"Buscamos y destruimos a los Grimm. También necesitamos encontrar dónde se esconde el Colmillo Blanco". Dijo Ruby.

El equipo asintió, pero Naruto dio un rápido suspiro por Ruby.

"Ruby, ¿por qué trajiste un perro a un lugar abandonado?" Preguntó.

"¡¿Qué?!" Yang se sorprendió cuando miró a Ruby y vio que un perro le sacaba la cabeza de la mochila.

"Jaja ... porque no nos dijiste nada ..." dijo Ruby con cara de vergüenza mientras giraba los dedos. Olvidó que Naruto puede sentir el aura, incluso el animal. Ella sabía que era una mala idea.

"¿Qué hacemos? No podemos traer un perro a un lugar peligroso". Dijo Weiss.

"Bueno, tenía mi kunai en casa, lo que me permite volver a casa-" interrumpió Naruto cuando Ruby se paró justo frente a él y su rostro mientras sostenía a Zwei, su perro.

"¡Por favor, no lo envíes de vuelta a casa! Él está demasiado solo y me extraña mucho. ¡Prometo que no te molestará. ¡Es un buen chico! ¡E-voy a mantener mis ojos en él! ¡Bastante por favor!" Ella rogó

Naruto suspiró y no puede decirle que no a Ruby con su linda cara. Zwei incluso la ha apoyado y quiere quedarse con ella. No hay otra opción. "Está bien, él puede quedarse contigo".

Su respuesta la hace feliz. "¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Naruto! ¡Eres el mejor!"

"Sí, de nada. Bienvenido a bordo, Zwei-" Naruto hizo una pausa mientras sacaba un shuriken y arrojaba al Grimm Beowolf a su lado. Hay una manada de ellos que vio que uno de ellos acaba de ser asesinado por él. "Parece que están decididos a interrumpir".

"¡Cúbrete las orejas, Zwei!" Ruby dijo mientras su perro se tapaba las orejas cuando ella usaba un modo de francotirador.

Disparó múltiples tiros a Beowolfs mientras sus compañeros de equipo se adelantaban a ella. Les dio un comienzo rápido para atacar a las criaturas Grimm, usando un arma o modo cuerpo a cuerpo. Ruby cambió su francotirador al modo guadaña y cargó contra Beowolf mientras disparaba el gatillo para lanzarse hacia él. Su cuerpo giró y lo cortó por la mitad.

Está en el suelo cuando se deslizó sobre ella y giró su guadaña. La hoja apunta hacia abajo mientras esperaba que esa estuviera frente a ella y la otra detrás. Cuando uno de ellos está cerrado, Ruby disparó su guadaña al suelo y se lanzó al aire. Goes cayó y cortó el aire a Grimm.

Luego, hizo otro corte al otro mientras avanzaba con su Semblance. Sus ojos miraron hacia adelante después de que lo mató y vio que Ursa estaba justo en frente de ella. La va a atacar, pero su compañera de equipo apuñaló por la espalda con un kunai desde el aire.

Naruto y Ruby asintieron el uno al otro mientras buscaba el siguiente. Hay Yang golpeando a Grimm mientras él miraba. Golpeó a uno de ellos y disparó un tiro de Ember Celica. Envió un choque al grupo desde ese disparo de poder.

Yang miró hacia atrás cuando sintió la presencia cargando detrás de ella. Estaba lista para eso, pero decepcionada cuando un Sudario Gambol golpeó la espalda de Beowolf al lanzar.

Blake sacó su arma hacia atrás y cambió la guadaña de cadena a una katana, pero fue rodeado por Grimm. No tiene tanta suerte para ellos porque tiene a Naruto para cubrir su espalda. Los dos han comenzado su movimiento y los atacan.

Faunus, de cabello negro, usó su Semblanza para esquivar la garra de Beowolf. Ella cortó todo el cuerpo por la mitad, pero cuando terminó, vio a Boarbatusk rodando hacia ella. Después de que Blake lo esquivó nuevamente, ella cambió su katana en guadaña de cadena y la apuñaló a su lado. Extendiendo su cinta por más tiempo, se la devolvió.

Naruto cargó hacia el barril rodando y saltó sobre él mientras colocaba una bomba de papel en su espalda. Blake también saltó mientras tiraban de Boarbatusk a un lado, golpeando al grupo de Beowolf y Ursa.

"¡Auge!" Llamó mientras disparaba la bomba y explotó hacia ellos. Mató a un buen número de ellos.

Y Weiss mató a un buen número de Grimm. Sus habilidades de lucha están mejorando con el entrenamiento de Naruto.

Ella apuñaló a Mystenaster en el suelo, creando picos de hielo desde el suelo, destruyendo un montón de ellos. Ella atacó por el siguiente que tiene montón-

 _"No siempre voy a estar cerca para salvarte, Weiss"._

Sus ojos se abrieron y vacilaron cuando Ursa lanzó su Mystenaster. Ella está indefensa y no puede luchar contra ellos sin su arma.

"¡Weiss está en problemas!" Dijo Ruby.

"¡Moverse!" Dijo Naruto mientras realizaba un rayo de su mano que casi le gusta a Rasengan.

Cuando terminó, corrió tan rápido y asesinó a muchos Grimm. Los apuñaló de los brazos, cabezas y en todas partes cada vez que golpeaba.

Sin embargo, ese Jutsu es demasiado difícil para él manejarlo porque no puede controlar la velocidad. Entonces, después de terminar todo Grimm, sus pies se resbalaron sobre el agujero del suelo y se rompieron el tobillo. Luego tropezó y se estrelló contra el edificio.

"¡Naruto!" Lloraron mientras corrían hacia él en el edificio y tiraban las rocas. Yang es el músculo cuando ella agarró el brazo de Naruto y lo sacó de allí.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella preguntó.

"Estoy bien." Naruto respondió cuando se levantó, pero se cayó del tobillo roto. Maldición, sabía que no podía manejar ese rayo llamado Chidori que le pertenece a su amigo cercano. Se rompió el tobillo bastante mal a menos que pueda sanar con la curación de Kurama, que es rápida.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ruby preguntó.

"Chidori, uno de los movimientos característicos de mi viejo amigo. Era similar a Rasengan, pero no uso mucho este". Él dijo. "Sin embargo, este Chidori es demasiado difícil para mí manejar eso. Requiere velocidad. Y me rompí el tobillo".

Weiss se acercó a él y tenía vergüenza en su rostro por tener un pensamiento tonto sobre su pasado. Y ella lo hizo usar eso para salvarla y le rompió los tobillos. "Naruto ... gracias. Y yo ... lo siento mucho por-"

"Está bien. Puedo sanar rápidamente, pero aún necesito tu ayuda". Dijo Naruto mientras Yang lo levantaba y miraba que el sol se estaba poniendo. "Deberíamos encontrar un campamento antes del anochecer".


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto y su equipo han encontrado el edificio abandonado donde pueden acampar y descansar. Es de noche. La fogata ya está establecida y es una suerte para ellos porque Ruby sacó la comida de su mochila grande y un ... perro. Weiss está afuera y protegió el campamento de Grimm.

"¿Cómo está tu tobillo?" Blake preguntó mientras masajeaba el tobillo de Naruto después de que él usara a Chidori y le rompiera el suyo.

"Mejoró ahora. Puedes dejarme ir por el segundo". Dijo mientras ella le soltaba el tobillo y se puso de pie. Caminó y dio una patada alta en el aire.

Parece que su tobillo roto se ha curado del poder curativo de Kurama. No solo eso, los masajes de Blake lo ayudan a sanar rápidamente y le dieron más velocidad.

"Wow. Es increíble cómo tu factor de curación puede reparar tu hueso roto que ayuna". Yang observó.

"Fue solo una pequeña grieta". Dijo mientras miraba a Blake. "Gracias por el masaje, Blake. Tu masaje es realmente bueno y ayudó a mi tobillo. Me dio más tiempo rápido".

"Eres muy bienvenido." Ella dijo.

Ruby se unió a la fiesta y tenía la comida en sus brazos. "¿¡Quien esta hambriento!?"

El equipo se reunió y Weiss está en su descanso de su vigilancia. Cada uno de ellos tiene botellas de agua, sándwiches y un par de galletas que Ruby horneó ... Los sándwiches están bien, pero solo sus galletas están un poco oscuras y demasiado cocidas al tocarlas.

"¿Algo mal?" Ruby preguntó con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

"Uhh ... ¡no es nada! Las galletas son geniales". Blake dijo, no quiere herir los sentimientos de Ruby. Ella es demasiado pura inocente.

Naruto tragó nerviosamente por comer galletas sin éxito que Ruby's horneó. Lo peor es ... trajo consigo la lonchera que le dio Velvet antes de irse. Fue dulce que ella se lo dio. Lo tenía en la mano, pero sintió la presencia asesina de tres chicas.

Se quedaron mirando la comida cuando abrió la caja cuando comenzaron a mirar. Con caras impactantes, la lonchera es increíble y majestuosa. Hay dos lindos animales de arroz, un zorro y el conejo. Los lados son las carnes.

" _Detalle muy impresionante_ ", pensó Blake.

" _Animales lindos ..._ " Weiss pensó con un sonrojo.

" _Creo que puedo hacerlo mejor que eso_ ", pensó Yang.

Naruto tendrá que comerlo ahora mismo o de lo contrario lo matarán tres chicas por detrás. "Itadakimasu". Comenzó a morderlo y el sabor de la comida es increíble.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo?" Celoso Yang preguntó, esperando que respondiera. Sí, ella apesta en la cocina.

"Muy deliciosa." Le gustó la comida del regalo de Velvet. Es muy bueno. Ella es una gran esposa de cocina futura. Sin embargo, miró la galleta quemada que Ruby hornea ... No quería comerla, pero ella la preparó para él y para todos. Ruby ha esperado a que coma. No tiene opción. Entonces, abrió la boca y lo mordió.

...

Las chicas lo miran atentamente, lo ven comer la galleta de Ruby. Por suerte para ellos, no se comieron su galleta.

...

...

No está mal, pero el sabor de la galleta es duro y lo ahoga en la garganta. Las chicas se sorprendieron cuando él se atragantó.

"¡Naruto!" Gritó Ruby.

Naruto agarró la botella de agua y la tragó. Casi se muere de eso y está a punto de morir de la maldita galleta. Maldición ... alguien necesita enseñarle a Ruby cómo hornear una galleta.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Ruby preguntó cuando lo vio levantando el pulgar. "¿Fue por mi galleta?"

"Está bien ..." Trató de sonreír por ella. "Simplemente necesitas, no te preocupes por eso".

Ruby no entendió eso, pero ella tendrá que ir con eso.

"¿Cómo fue la guardia afuera, Weiss?" Blake preguntó.

"No Grimm pasando por aquí." Ella respondió mientras se sentaba junto a la fogata.

Como Weiss está en un descanso, Naruto convocó a un clon y le dijo que vigilara el campamento desde Grimm. El clon también ha entrado en modo Sennin para asegurar todo el edificio. Existe la posibilidad de que esté el nido de Grimm.

"Entonces ... ¿qué estamos haciendo ahora?" Ruby preguntó.

"Ve a dormir y vuelve a cazar mañana". Dijo Naruto.

"¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas a dormir, debemos presentarnos". Dijo mientras todos la miraban confundidos.

"¿Qué?" Weiss preguntó.

"¿No nos presentamos desde el principio hasta el principio?" Preguntó Yang.

"Lo hicimos, pero no hablamos de nosotros mismos". Ella dijo.

A Naruto le gusta su idea. Esto debería ser bueno para el campamento. Ya hablaron de su nombre desde la primera reunión, pero no se enteraron de las metas o los sueños. Aprendió sobre el pasado de Blake y Yang si recordaba correctamente. Pero, no tanto sobre Ruby y Weiss o no se presentaron como reunión de equipo o presentación de equipo.

"Seguro." Él respondió, pero tuvo otra idea. "Deberíamos decirte cosas que te gustan, disgustos, sueños y pasatiempos. Dado que todos saben quién soy, quiero que las niñas sean honestas".

"¡Bueno!" Ruby dijo mientras levantaba su mano primero. "¡Voy primero!"

"Muy bien, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" Preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Ruby Rose. Me gusta mi hermana mayor, Yang, ayudar a la gente, hacer amigos y ver las diferentes armas que usa la gente. ¡Lo que más me encanta es ver el genial Jutsu de Naruto!" Dijo Ruby mientras estaba siendo envuelta por el brazo de Yang y la abrazó. La apartó de ella. "No me gusta cuando los malos lastiman a las personas y las intimidan. ¡Mi sueño es convertirme en Cazadora!"

"Wow, no sabía que amas el Jutsu de Naruto que ver armas". Dijo Blake.

"¡Sus Jutsus son geniales! ¡Con suerte, veré más de su habilidad!" Dijo mientras miraba a Naruto y le sonrió. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

En realidad, estaba sorprendido de que Ruby viera su Jutsu que las armas. Wow, ¿desde cuándo a ella le gustaba ver su Jutsu? " _Lo harás, Ruby_ ", pensó.

"Permíteme presentarte. Mi nombre es Yang Xiao Long. ¡Me gusta mi hermanita, Ruby!" Yang dijo abrazando a su hermana por alabarla. "Me encanta entrenar con amigos, andar en mi motocicleta, aventuras con amigos y ... Naruto Uzumaki". Ella se acerca a su novio y lo besa en la mejilla.

"¿Cuál es tu disgusto?" Weiss preguntó.

"¿Mis disgustos? No me gusta la gente pervertida a la que le gusta mirar mi cuerpo y tocar mi cabello que realmente no me gusta. Sí, por supuesto, cualquiera que haya molestado a mi hermana pequeña".

"¡Aww, gracias, Yang!" Dijo Ruby.

"Mi sueño es ..." dijo Yang antes de que su humor cambiara al recordar lo que Naruto les dijo a todos. "... para encontrar a mi madre y buscar respuestas".

"Mi nombre es Weiss Schnee. Mis gustos incluyen cantar, estudiar y bailar. Me encanta entrenar con ustedes porque realmente me ayuda". Weiss dijo mientras miraba que todos la estaban mirando. "No me gusta ... mi padre y me encerraron en mi casa ..."

"Weiss ..." Ruby frunció el ceño cuando se sentó junto a su amiga y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Y mi sueño ... espero poder tomar el control de la compañía de mi familia y arreglar todo. Voy a quitarle el odio a Fauno". Ella ha compartido con todos. Ella puede parar ahora. Es suficiente para ella compartir sus respuestas honestas.

"Weiss, creo que hiciste lo suficiente". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al gato Fauno. Es su turno. "¿Blake?"

"Soy Blake Belladonna. Mis gustos son leer, estudiar y Faunus. Mis disgustos son las personas que juzgan a los demás antes de conocerlos, los matones y las personas que lastiman a mis amigos". Blake dijo mientras ella colgaba alrededor de su brazo y llevaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. "Tenía un compañero llamado Adam. Estábamos haciendo para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. La razón por la que renuncié a Colmillo Blanco, su plan no era perfecto para todos. Mi sueño es ver en el futuro un mundo donde Fauno y los humanos pueden vivir juntos sin odio. Será bueno sin Adam ".

Ruby y Yang miraron a las dos chicas que tienen los mismos objetivos. Fue muy impresionante e interesante.

"Al menos tienes a Naruto". Yang sonrió de lado.

"Sí lo amo." Dijo mientras miraba a su amante con una sonrisa amable. "Es un ángel tonto, cálido y guardián que protege mi alma de la oscuridad. Es por eso que amo a él. Él fue quien me inspiró a encontrar un camino por mi cuenta".

Naruto sonrió mientras la acercaba a él y la besaba en la frente. Estaba contento de haber logrado cambiar el camino de Weiss y el de Blake. En el futuro, esos dos pueden hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

"Aww, eso es muy dulce de ustedes dos". Ruby dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba. "Es tu turno, Naruto".

"¿Yo? ¿No les dije chicas acerca de mi historia?" Preguntó.

"Lo hiciste, pero queríamos escuchar tu sueño". Ella dijo

"Vamos, Naruto. Cuéntanos sobre tus gustos, disgustos y sueños". Dijo Yang.

"Será bueno". Dijo Blake.

"Honestamente, quiero escuchar tu sueño". Dijo Weiss.

Naruto miró a sus compañeros de equipo. Después de todo esto, les dijo quién era, pero quieren escuchar su sueño. Esas chicas son casi como sus nuevas alumnas, pero él no diría estudiantes. Será extraño que sea su sensei pervertido. Bueno, solo tendrá que decir que son especiales para él.

Honestamente, esas chicas merecían conocer su sueño. Además, ya les dijo. Querían escucharlo de nuevo.

"Bien entonces. Después de contarte mi sueño, nos iremos a dormir para mañana. ¿De acuerdo?" Preguntó.

"Bueno." Las chicas dijeron.

* * *

 _"No siempre voy a estar cerca para salvarte, Weiss"._

 _"Lo siento. Me mejoraré"._

 _"Tendrás que hacerlo si alguna vez quieres irte"._

Weiss despertó de su sueño mientras se levanta lentamente de su saco de dormir. Todos todavía están durmiendo, excepto una persona que despertó y cuidó a Grimm. Ella exhaló lentamente después de tener ese sueño. Fue un flashback sobre su entrenamiento con su hermana mayor. Le dieron un entrenamiento difícil para poner a prueba sus habilidades si puede salir de su casa. Sin embargo, fue un fracaso para ella manejar un entrenamiento difícil.

Solo necesita tratar de olvidarse de eso y de más espacio, así que se levantó de su saco de dormir. Caminó lentamente sobre sus compañeros de equipo, sin arruinar su sueño. Lo hizo hasta que vio que Naruto estaba sentado y vigilando. Tenía vergüenza en su rostro porque bajó la guardia y Grimm la atacó. Afortunadamente, Naruto le salvó la vida usando chidori y los borró a todos. Sí, se rompió el tobillo por usar Chidori porque le era difícil manejar la velocidad del rayo.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Naruto lo supo sin mirar atrás.

Weiss se sorprendió porque olvidó que él puede sentir su aura. "No." Dijo mientras lo pasaba y se sentó a su lado. Esto se está volviendo incómodo entre ella y Naruto, sentados juntos solos.

"Entonces, no puedo culparte. De alguna manera no puedo dormir debido a que Ron ronca demasiado fuerte". Él dijo.

"Jejeje". Ella se rio.

Es bueno verla sonreír y reír. Naruto siempre la hace feliz cuando está deprimida o estresada, pero hay algo que le molesta.

"Weiss, ¿hay algo mal? Dudaste por un segundo y dejaste que Grimm te atacara". Él dijo.

La heredera lo miró, pero ella se apartó de él. Ella no quería responderle porque tenía miedo. No es que esté demasiado asustada. Simplemente le mostrará lo embarazosa que era.

Ella bajó la guardia porque su flashback le arruinó la mente. Se remonta al pasado donde ella entrenó. Sin embargo, tendrá que decirle a Naruto por qué dudó antes o de lo contrario es una mentirosa.

"Tuve un flashback. Se trata de mi entrenamiento".

"¿Entrenando? Me dijiste que estabas entrenando con tu hermana, ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Naruto lo recordó. "¿Fue por eso?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y aún no le respondió. "Cuando dijiste que no te gustaba abandonar a tu camarada, no lo inventaste".

"Eso es correcto. Fue mi maestro quien me dio esas palabras, pero originalmente, fue su compañero de equipo quien se lo dio". Lo miró a la luna. "Los que rompen las reglas y regulaciones se llaman basura. Pero, aquellos que abandonaron a uno de sus amigos son peores que la escoria".

Weiss escuchó las palabras de él. Entonces, ella comenzó a compararlo con su hermana mayor. "Oye…"

"¿Hmm?"

"Lo siento."

"¿Perdón por que?"

"Por romperte el tobillo. Bajé la guardia y te pedí que me salvaras porque tuve un flashback. Mi hermana me dijo que no siempre estará allí para salvarme. Pero no es así y por favor no lo hagas". no se enoje con ella. Ella estaba tratando de entrenarme, para que yo pueda manejarme ".

Naruto estaba un poco confundido con lo que estaba diciendo, pero él entiende la mayoría de ellos. "¿Qué estas diciendo?"

Ella tragó nerviosamente. "Como si ... si no estuvieras por aquí conmigo y Grimm me atacara, no habría muerto en la batalla. Se supone que debo luchar contra ellos sin necesidad de ayuda".

"Oh." Dijo Naruto. "Tu hermana, ¿verdad? Ella te entrenó porque no estará cerca para salvarte. Eso es cierto. En el mundo ninja, tienen que entrenar duro y aprendieron un nuevo movimiento porque nadie estará cerca para salvarte. Sí , lo que ella dijo es realmente cierto. La mayoría de la gente tendrá que manejar por su cuenta ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué me salvaste allí? Después de todo lo que me entrenaste, aún arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme la vida".

"Porque eres miembro del equipo RWUBY".

"Pero, yo ... no lo valgo para ti y para todos. Nadie me reconoció. Ni siquiera mi padre. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan paciente y tranquilo? Tú ... Siempre me trataste como una buena persona". Weiss sollozó, preguntándose por qué es tan amable con ella. Nadie la trató así nunca.

Naruto levantó su cabeza por la barbilla usando su mano mientras limpiaba suavemente sus lágrimas con su pulgar. "Como dije antes, los que rompen las reglas y los reglamentos se llaman basura. Pero, aquellos que abandonaron a uno de sus amigos son peores que la basura. Tú lo vales para mí. Me preocupo por ti y nunca te dejo. No importa lo que te salvaré de estar encerrado en una habitación ".

Sorprendentemente, Weiss se apresuró y abrazó en sus brazos. Ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Escucharla gimotear hizo que su corazón se hundiera y doliera. Naruto le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició suavemente la espalda.

Estar encerrado en una habitación es una mierda. Nadie quiere estar con Weiss. Su padre es cruel y no se preocupa por su hija.

Las mejillas de Weiss comenzaron a calentarse cuando él sostuvo su mejilla y limpió las lágrimas. Su mano ... es tan cálida. Ella quería esa sensación de sol. Siempre tuvo un resfriado de Atlas porque su tierra natal tiene nieve y clima frío. No es tan justo que esté sola en su habitación fría y no tenga una sensación de calidez. Pero, este que ella nunca sintió eso.

"Estás llorando de nuevo". Vio las lágrimas de Weiss nuevamente cuando comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas en sus dos ojos. Pero, él se sorprendió cuando ella sostuvo sus manos para detenerse. "¿Weiss?"

"Necesito esto ..." Weiss se sonrojó mientras temblaba hasta que sintió calor sobre sus hombros. Vio la chaqueta naranja de Naruto sobre sus hombros mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pensé que necesitabas la chaqueta porque estabas temblando". Él dijo.

Weiss se sonrojó de nuevo antes de enterrar la cara en la chaqueta. Sintió el calor de una chaqueta ... él siempre es cálido. Su chaqueta no es grande, pero en su opinión hacía mucho calor.

"Gracias." Ella dijo.

"De nada-" Naruto hizo una pausa cuando se levantó del suelo y miró seriamente.

"¿Hey, qué pasa?" Weiss preguntó

"Ya veo ... eso tiene sentido". Naruto sonrió de lado. "Despierta a las chicas. Creo que sé dónde está White Fang".

*Guau guau*

Se volvieron hacia el perro, Zwei, que ladró llorando.

"¿Zwei?" Weiss preguntó.

Naruto parpadeó confundido, pero comenzó a preocuparse. Regresó al campamento. Dos de las camas que dormían allí ya debían haberse despertado. Está Weiss, pero no puede ver a Ruby aquí.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Blake preguntó cuando se despertó de su cama cuando escuchó a un perro ladrar. Yang también se despertó y tuvo la misma pregunta.

"Chicas, agarren sus armas. Nuestro líder puede estar en problemas". Dijo Naruto mientras entraba en modo Sennin para encontrar el aura de Ruby. Parece que ella está en el subsuelo de la ciudad y también otro aura diferente a la suya. "Parece que ella los encontró".

* * *

Ruby abrió los ojos y despertó después de que un miembro de White Fang la golpeara inconsciente. Lo que sucedió fue que siguió a Zwei, pero se enteró de que su perro tenía que orinar afuera. Hasta ahora, vio a dos miembros de White Fang y se escondió de ellos. Iba a regresar al campamento y reportarlo, pero el suelo se desmoronó cuando dio un paso.

Ahora, todo lo que vio a su alrededor es una especie de subterráneo. Ruby exploró el lugar. Hay un gran robot, Atlesian Paladin-290 llevó la carga. Miró a su izquierda y vio un tren.

"¡Hola jefe! ¡Encontramos algo que tal vez quieras ver!" El miembro de White Fang dijo

"Es bueno o malo, Perry, porque déjame decirte que he tenido un día". El hombre desconocido dijo.

"Es una niña pequeña".

El hombre de traje blanco, Roman Torchwick, miró desde el interior del tren y vio a una pequeña niña roja. "Eso sería malo."

"¿ _Torchwick?_ ", Pensó Ruby con una expresión impactante, ya que no sabía que él también estaba en este lugar. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por qué está en el tren?

"¿Cómo la encontraste?" Preguntó.

"La encontramos en la entrada, jefe".

Ruby logró librarse de él y comenzó a atacar a Roman, pero su combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo suficientemente bueno. Ese hombre esquivó su ataque fácilmente y tropezó

"Wow, eres mucho más manejable sin esa herramienta de jardinería demasiado grande tuya". Roman insultó cuando Ruby lo atacó de nuevo. "Ya sabes, Perry, realmente necesitaba esto. Pero en serio, ¿dónde encontraste este lugar?"

Ruby no quería responderle, así que en lugar de luchar contra él; ella comenzó a huir de él. Ella usó su Semblance para escapar. Pero, su capa fue colgada por el mango del bastón y arrastrada hacia Roman.

"Veo que tienes algunos trucos bajo la manga. Déjame aclararte esto. Aún no hemos terminado aquí".

"¡Rasengan!"

El lugar tiembla y oyeron el fuerte explosivo. Ruby se sorprendió cuando escuchó la palabra 'Rasengan'. Ella los miró y vio que el grupo estaba corriendo. Entonces, apareció Naruto, pateando el trasero de todos los malos a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Los otros están justo detrás de él, apoyándolo para disparar a los enemigos.

"No él otra vez". Roman dijo antes de que Ruby le pusiera el sombrero en la cara. La vio correr y alcanzar a Naruto. "¿Alguien puede matarla?"

Roman y sus tripulaciones le disparan antes de que escape. Sin embargo, ella esquivó las balas de ellos. Ruby logró escapar de él, pero vio enemigos justo delante de ella cuando se detuvo. Le dispararán hasta que una gran explosión los disparó por detrás. Una explosión disparada fue de Ember Celica de Yang y la salvó.

"¡Rubí!" Dijo Yang.

"¿Estás bien?" Weiss preguntó.

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! Pero escucha, Torchwick tiene todo tipo de armas y robots ahí abajo". Dijo Ruby

"¿Qué?" Blake se sorprendió cuando le devolvió la guadaña de Ruby.

Ella agarró su arma y asintió. "Androides, mechs, todos están cargados en los vagones del tren".

"Pero estos túneles están sellados. Las vías conducen a un callejón sin salida". Dijo Weiss.

Naruto trató de descubrir por qué están en el subsuelo y viajando en el tren. Roman Torchwick no es algo de lo que no deba preocuparse. Más importante aún, ¿por qué demonios Cinder enviaría a White Fang y entrenaría en el metro para viajar por Beacon? Weiss dijo que hay un callejón sin salida, pero algo no estaba bien.

"Bueno, parece que van a ir a alguna parte". Yang dijo cuando vio que un tren se movía. "¡Oye!"

Estaba siendo llevada por Naruto y no solo uno. Llevaba a las cuatro chicas en sus brazos y desapareció en Yellow Flash encima de un tren de carga. Oh hombre, es un hombre muy fuerte porque usó el modo Sennin para llevarlos. Todas las chicas tienen esa mirada en su cuerpo.

"Yang, ¿qué pasa con esa cara?" Preguntó Naruto mientras la miraba a la cara. Reconoció esa cara antes, pero olvidó lo que era y lo que significa.

"(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)" Yang miró su maldito cuerpo sin una chaqueta que solo llevaba una camiseta negra de combate. Seguramente estaba disfrutando la vista de su cuerpo bien construido. "Me gusta lo que veo."

"Está bien ..." Dijo.

"Uhh ... Weiss". Dijo Ruby.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Por qué llevas dos chaquetas?" Se dio cuenta de que Weiss lleva una chaqueta negra y naranja que pertenece a Naruto.

La Reina del Hielo se sonrojó y no se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía esa chaqueta con ella. Ella ha estado usando esto desde el principio hasta la misión completa, por lo que le devolvió la chaqueta a Naruto. Cuando lo usó de nuevo, Yang decepcionó lo que le gusta ver.

"Chicas, nuestra nueva misión es detener este tren. Los objetivos van en frente de un tren y detienen al conductor que lo controla", dijo Naruto.

"Naruto, ¿qué es eso?" Weiss preguntó, sosteniendo la trampilla mientras Naruto revisaba lo que había encontrado. Bajó la mirada hacia la extraña tecnología con cables.

"Una bomba."

Las chicas se sorprendieron cuando dijo una bomba cuando retrocedieron. Entonces, este tren tiene una bomba en la carga. Eso no es porque vieron que White Fang está en la azotea y los atacó.

"Blake, separa el furgón de cola". Dijo Naruto mientras él y los demás se adelantaban para luchar contra ellos.

El gato Fauno saltó sobre la parte del vagón e iba a cortarlo, pero el furgón de cola se despega solo. Estaba confundida por qué separan furgón de cola con una bomba dentro. "¡Está desacoplado!"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el rubio

"Creo que realmente no nos quiere en este tren". Yang dijo mientras observaban el vagón explotar sin razón alguna.

"Tenemos otro". Ruby encontró otra bomba en el vagón.

El ninja rubio apretó los dientes lo que temía al pasar junto a Ruby y mirar dentro de otro vagón. Este también tiene una bomba. El mismo que encontró Ruby. Eso significa que todos los vagones tienen bombas. Ellos van a hacer lo mismo que antes. ¿Por qué están desperdiciando el vagón con una bomba?

Un vagón se separó, por lo que Naruto y las chicas se subieron a otro.

"Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué ellos-", dijo Yang.

"Grimm ..." respondió Naruto.

"¡¿Qué?!" La rubia sorprendida.

"Separaron los vagones y explotaron, para que puedan crear aberturas para Grimm. Esto conducirá a la ciudad". Dijo cuando vio que Grimm entró en el túnel desde la abertura que explotó con una bomba. Maldición, no esperaba eso. "¡Ustedes tres! ¡Vayan abajo y traten de detenerlos!"

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" Ruby preguntó.

"Pelearemos con White Fang y encontraremos la palanca del freno". Él dijo.

Su nueva misión es detener este tren y la bomba si es posible.

Weiss corrió primero e hizo un patinaje sobre hielo usando polvo de hielo en el suelo con Myrtenaster. Ella atravesó el Colmillo Blanco y dejó al otro grupo que golpeó el hielo. Luego golpeó a tres de ellos empujando su Myrtenaster hacia ellos. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Ruby atacar rápidamente mientras giraba su Crescent Rose. Ella fue tras esos tipos que se quedaron atrapados en el hielo de Weiss.

Naruto saltó sobre una persona y la pateó en la espalda. Bloqueó uno de ataque de un hombre con una espada, por lo que se agachó y golpeó la rodilla con la patada. El chakra kunai cortó la bala por la mitad cuando la cortó por la mitad y vio la bala antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

"¡Te cubrí!" Ruby llamó mientras les disparaba con su modo de rifle de francotirador. Vio a Yang, Blake y Weiss entrar en el vagón.

Naruto y Ruby se adelantaron sin ellos. Están en camino hasta que apareció un robot de la autovía que tiene más robots.

Como está en modo Sennin, estoy bastante seguro de que puede activarlos a todos sin sudar. Sus nudillos estaban rotos para calentarse. El ninja rubio y la chica roja asintieron juntos mientras lo atacaban como trabajo en equipo.

El rojo se deslizó debajo del robot y cortó su pierna primero cuando el robot se inclinó para que Naruto atacara. Creó un Rasengan y golpeó en la cabina cuando el robot se cayó del vagón.

Naruto bloqueó los golpes de otro con una mano. Cogió un puño con una mano. Luego, mostró su fuerza a ese robot mientras lo levantaba en el aire y giraba mientras aplastaba a los demás con lo que sostenía.

El ninja colocó algunas bombas de papel en un robot y se lo arrojó a Grimm. Apretó el gatillo cuando las bombas de papel explotaron sobre ellos y mató a un montón de ellos. Fue genial que lo trajera con él, pero todavía vienen. No puede permitir que lleguen a Beacon.

"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!" Gritó Ruby.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Sí."

* * *

" _Ella es dura ..._ " Yang pensó mientras jadeaba por pelear contra una chica que estaba sentada en la caja. Ella es la que salvó a Roman del lugar de la carretera. Se llama Neo.

Esa chica es una bastarda dura con la que Yang luchó. Sus habilidades de lucha son mucho mejores que las de ella. El paraguas es su arma principal. Puede bloquear una explosión de Ember Celica. Yang odia perder con ella, pero ella tuvo que hacer todo lo posible. No hay forma de que ella pueda ganar.

Yang caminó hacia el Neo y comenzó a golpearla, pero ella lo evitó e hizo girar un molino de viento cuando se levantó. Le hizo una patada de mariposa a Yang dos veces mientras esquivaba su patada, pero la última la pateó directamente.

La rubia le disparó su Ember Celica, pero ella abrió el paraguas y la usó como escudo para bloquear su explosión de fuego. Neo la vio cargar contra ella mientras lo esquivaba y le empujaba un paraguas en múltiples ocasiones. Ella sonrió cuando comenzó a patear a Yang, pero agarró su pierna y la arrojó.

Neo cargó y saltó sobre ella mientras trepaba y se subía a su cabeza. Ella agarró su hombro y la arrojó al techo. Yang golpeó su cabeza y cayó al suelo. Ella perdió su pelea con ella. Es la victoria de Neo.

Después de ganar la batalla, sacó una espada de su paraguas y estaba lista para terminarla, pero una mujer inesperada golpeó su espada al apuñalar a Yang.

Esa mujer empuñó una katana y bloqueó la espada de Neo cuando Neo saltó lejos de ella. Le sorprendió que una mujer desconocida viniera de la nada. Su apariencia es una armadura roja casi como un samurai. La máscara de cara completa está hecha de criatura Grimm.

Neo temía que no golpeara a esa mujer, por lo que se retiró usando su apariencia de ilusión.

Yang ha recuperado su conciencia, pero su visión es borrosa. Vio que la mujer caminaba hacia el portal rojo. No hay posibilidad de decirle nada porque ella ya entró y el portal se cerró.

La chica rubia se levantó del suelo y no vio a una niña, Neo. Ella debe haberse retirado de esa mujer que la salvó, pero se olvida de eso. Yang debería centrarse en su misión.

* * *

Ruby saltó sobre el robot y le cortó el brazo. Luego, ella se lanzó hacia adelante y se colocó detrás de Naruto mientras sostenía un tamaño más grande de Rasengan. Hay un montón de robots que vienen por detrás.

"¡Odama Rasengan!" Naruto rugió cuando se estrelló contra el robot y lo envió al grupo. Se estrelló y se cayó del tren. Esos fueron sus minutos de modo Sennin antes de que desaparecieran.

Naruto y Ruby lograron destruir a todos los robots. No tienen que preocuparse por eso, pero un objetivo es detener este tren. Los demás deben estar en la sala de manejo y encontrar la palanca del freno. Entonces, siguieron adelante para llegar al tren principal.

"¡Ya casi llegamos!" Dijo Ruby.

Llegaron al tren principal que supuestamente tenía palanca de freno, pero Yang y los demás salieron de allí. Parecían preocupados y parece que esto no tiene palanca de freno.

"Roman rompió la palanca del freno antes de llegar aquí". Dijo Blake.

¡Maldición! Esto no es bueno porque casi llega al final del túnel que conduce a Vale. Si esto choca con un callejón sin salida, la calle se abrirá para que Grimm salga. Van a atacar a todos.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Yang preguntó ya que los demás no tienen una idea. Sin embargo, los agarraron a los brazos de Naruto, los abrazaron y se preguntaron por qué los sostenía. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con una llama dorada.

"Kurama". El rubio sonrió.

 **"¡Sí!" Dijo Kurama.**

Se transformó en modo Kyuubi chakra, pero esta vez, su ropa se está convirtiendo en una capa. Su traje cambió a negro y dorado. Sus pupilas se cortaron y el bigote tiene rayas negras.

"Mierda ... él está ..." Yang sorprendido.

Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo junto con las chicas para ponerse frente a un tren. Luego, convocó a Kurama en el túnel para detener el tren. Es el cuerpo completo del zorro dorado gigante, pero no tiene patas porque también podrían destruir el túnel. Kurama detuvo el tren con una mano mientras las ruedas chispeaban de fuego y ruidos fuertes. Sus 9 colas envueltas alrededor de los vagones, para que puedan mantener el equilibrio.

Ruby y los demás estaban preocupados de que Naruto no detuviera este tren a tiempo, pero solo tenían que creer en él. Sin embargo, se sorprendieron por la nueva forma de Naruto y Kurama, el zorro de nueve colas apareció por primera vez.

"¡No hay problema!" El rubio sonrió mientras detenía el tren para que no se estrellara en el callejón sin crear una abertura para que Grimm saliera.

"Eso fue tan ... ¡IMPRESIONANTE!" Ruby entusiasmado con la nueva forma de Naruto.

Pero, su trabajo aún no ha terminado. Todavía hay más Grimms cargando hacia ellos.

"¡No dejes a Grimm aquí con vida!" Naruto comenzó mientras él y su equipo cargaban tras el Grimm. Usó un brazo de chakra para formar múltiples Rasengan sobre su cabeza. "¡Rasenrangan!" Luego usa armas adicionales para sostener el Rasengan y golpear a varios Grimm simultáneamente.

Blake cambió su modo katana de Gambol Shroud a un modo de pistola arma mientras disparaba su arma a Grimms. Rodeada por Grimm, Faunus de cabello negro volvió a convertirla en katana, cortó a un montón de Grimms y usó su vaina para defenderse de las garras de un oso atacante. Cuando lo bloqueó, usó su apariencia para esquivar el ataque rodante de jabalí desde atrás. Sin embargo, ella hizo jabalí atacó a sus propios aliados.

Que muchos de Grimm fueron duros para ella porque jadeaba de cansancio hasta que vio al Rey Taijitu frente a ella. Sin embargo, una cola dorada envolvió su torso y la sacó del rápido ataque de la serpiente. Blake vio que Naruto usaba una cola para salvarla.

El rubio desapareció en un destello amarillo para acercarse a la serpiente Grimm y golpeó su cabeza con el puño de un zorro gigante. Naruto agarró su cabeza y golpeó el suelo.

Yang golpeó su puño directamente a través de la habilidad de un Beowolf mientras disparaba una explosión con su Ember Celica. Al mirar por encima de su espalda, vio que un ninja rubio formó un Odama Rasengan en su mano y lo arroja sobre su espalda. Simplemente le dio su idea, por lo que cargó contra Grimm Ursa y Boarbatusk. La adolescente rubia se agachó bajo el golpe de la pata de Ursa.

Le dio un uppercut al oso en una mandíbula y rápidamente se lanzó detrás de él. Disparando un disparo de sus guanteletes, Yang envió un Grimm a Naruto mientras usaba brazos de chakra adicionales para agarrarla. Entonces, Boarbatusk hizo un ataque de balanceo del cuerpo y cargó tras ella. Al ver que el jabalí estaba enojado la hizo fácil y simple, saltó sobre el ataque rodante y disparó en el suelo para crear explosivos que lo hicieran volar hacia Naruto.

Naruto agarró el último de Yang y atrapó a los otros Grimms como éxitos. "¡Rasenkyūgan!" Rugió mientras aplastaba a los enemigos en el Rasengan.

Ruby y Weiss estaban haciendo un ataque de trabajo en equipo. La heredera blanca se lanzó al hielo y empujó su Myrtenaster hacia el oso Grimm en su cabeza. Ella también dejó su hielo en un suelo que golpeó con él.

Los beowolfs y osos Grimm están atrapados en su pico de hielo, pero mató a algunos de ellos. Son para Ruby cuando bajó su Crescent Rose a la mitad y usó su Semblance de velocidad mientras giraba el ataque y mató a Grimm. Se deslizó en el suelo después de eso y fue a otro ataque. El rojo saltó sobre el arrastramiento de Grimm y le cortó la espalda.

Ruby vio que los otros se acercaban antes de que ella cargara, pero Naruto lo detuvo. Sin embargo, no la detendrá hasta que le haya mostrado su puño. Se preguntó por qué, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo mientras golpeaba con el puño. De repente, el chakra rojo apareció alrededor de su cuerpo. La forma del chakra es un zorro.

"¿Qué es este sentimiento?" Preguntó preguntándose por qué su cuerpo se siente fuerte. Su fuerza Su velocidad Su resistencia.

"Hagamos esto, Ruby". Naruto sonrió de lado.

"S-Sí". Dijo mientras se desvanecían en un Destello Amarillo juntos y atacaron a los Grimm.

Lanzaron una serie de ataques a los Grimms, usando una guadaña y un kunai que mataron a muchos de ellos. Aquí viene el Acechador de la Muerte cuando terminaron su movimiento asesino y lo miraron. Naruto y Ruby se sonrieron mutuamente mientras lo hacían de nuevo. Sus cuchillas de guadaña y kunai están cortando las partes del cuerpo del escorpión.

El Death Stalker se cortó en pedazos cuando esos dos terminaron su ataque combinado.

"¿Se terminó?" Weiss preguntó porque no vio a ningún Grimm en el túnel. El túnel está todo despejado. Parece que destruyeron a todos los Grimm al salir y detuvieron el tren.

"Parece que sí". Ruby respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero se dio cuenta de que no podían salir. "¿Cómo salimos de aquí?"

Naruto miró hacia el techo y le dio la idea.

* * *

"Bueno, lo hicimos". Yang dijo mientras colgaban sobre el borde del aeródromo de Beacon. "Naruto"

Naruto la miró mientras su cabeza se afinaba y volvió a la normalidad. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Eso fue ... tan IMPRESIONANTE! ¡Fuiste tan rudo por derribar al Grimm y detener el tren!" Ella lanzó su emoción de que había estado esperando que él usara su segunda forma. Por cierto, se veía bastante caliente en modo Bijuu.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Blake preguntó.

"Modo Bijuu". Respondió.

"¡Eso suena genial!" Ruby dijo con sus ojos brillantes.

Weiss tenía curiosidad por saber si había convocado a Kurama, el zorro de nueve colas o no, porque ella no lo veía usando un signo alto. "¿Convocaste a Kurama?"

"No, ese era mi chakra y el chakra de Kurama. Puedo manifestar parcialmente partes de su cuerpo". Él dijo.

"Y ... ¡rompiste la calle!" Ella gritó.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

"¡Nadie se mueva, Junior Detective!" Sun mostró su placa de detective junior.

"Tenemos insignias, así que sabes que es oficial". Neptuno hizo lo mismo que él antes de que escucharan un fuerte ruido desde atrás. Interrumpió su pose de introducción ...

Sí, ambos están en misión criminal, pero en realidad no importa. Le dieron la espalda y vieron 6 sombras en el humo. Las sombras caminan a través de él y revelan quiénes eran.

"¿Naruto? ¿Y todos?" Preguntó Sun

"Sí, somos nosotros". Naruto dijo que su transformación se había apagado antes de que salieran del túnel. También tenía a Roman esposado.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué están en el subsuelo? ¡¿Cómo hicieron ustedes-" preguntó el mono Fauno.

"Es una larga historia…"

 **Flashback finalizado**

"Es nuestra única salida, Weiss". Dijo Naruto, pero se asustó cuando el profesor Glydna apareció después de que destruyó. Ella iba a castigarlo o matarlo, pero todo tiene la tapa.

Le mostró que atraparon a un hombre buscado, Roman Torchwick. Los soldados del Atlas se lo llevaron y lo enviaron a la cárcel. El equipo RWUBY hizo un gran trabajo para detener el tren.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?" Blake preguntó.

"Hora de dormir ..." Ruby bostezó después de luchar contra la horda de Grimm. Todas las chicas estaban agotadas después de la pelea y no pudieron dormir bien anoche.

Bueno, no Naruto porque ha pasado por muchas misiones sin dormir o con sueño. No los culpará por la primera misión. Lucharon muy duro y cansados. En ese caso...

"Oye, Naruto, al menos puedes llevarnos-" La rubia fue levantada por la cola de pelaje naranja con una mirada sorprendida. Ella miró a su novio y él tiene las nueve colas. Unas colas reales.

No solo para ella, sino que Naruto también levantó a las otras chicas con sus nueve colas. El hombre rubio puede ver que las chicas mostraron su felicidad.

"Muuuy suave ..." dijo Ruby mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su esponjosa cola y enterraba su rostro en ella como una almohada. Es casi como si estuviera durmiendo en una cama blanda.

Naruto se sonrojó cuando lo enterró porque era la primera vez que usaba colas reales. Él puede sentir cosquillas de ella. "Muy bien, vamos-" Hizo una pausa al ver que las chicas ya estaban durmiendo. Deben haber trabajado muy duro para esa misión.

El hombre rubio sonrió mientras movía las colas para acercarlas y besó a las chicas en la frente.


	35. Chapter 35

**Muy bien ... aquí hay una advertencia. Hay una escena de limón en este capítulo y es la primera vez que escribo esto.**

* * *

Han pasado unos días desde que regresaron de la misión de búsqueda y destrucción. Roman Torchwich es enviado a la cárcel y el general James lo interroga. No obtuvo ninguna información de él. El Vale está a salvo y no hay heridos. Después de que Naruto detuvo el tren, la noticia impactante es que los consejos han decidido elegir al General Ironwood como jefe de seguridad para el torneo del Festival Vytal. Es por el tren.

Se temía que habría más ataques. El profesor Ozpin no puede hacer nada para regresar, pero los consejos ya lo han decidido. Le dijo a Naruto que continuara investigando el plan de Salem.

En este momento, Naruto y su equipo están en el lugar de entrenamiento. Yang y Ruby están haciendo un entrenamiento de combate mano a mano para darle a Ruby más puños de combate sin usar su guadaña. Sin embargo, su combate cuerpo a cuerpo está mejorando después de entrenar con Naruto. Blake está entrenando con Naruto, pero él era un clon. La verdadera es que vio a Weiss convocar a su criatura de glifos.

La heredera blanca tomó el entrenamiento muy en serio, dejándola sudar sin tomarse un descanso. Con buenas noticias, está llegando allí sin enojarse ni estresarse. Weiss está realmente concentrado y se relaja para una invocación.

"Debe concentrarse". Weiss pensó con los ojos cerrados mientras sostenía su Myrtenaster con las dos manos. Se agachó sobre sus rodillas en una pose dinámica y apuñaló en el suelo.

Se invoca el glifo blanco y el tamaño de este se hizo más grande que el último glifo. Es un tamaño perfecto y un glifo completo.

Ruby, Yang y Blake detuvieron su entrenamiento cuando vieron su invocación de glifos. Pueden sentir el viento de la invocación del glifo porque está llegando y casi listo. Después de unos segundos, la invocación de glifos explotó y dejó sin aliento a las chicas cuando Naruto se apresuró y las atrapó en sus brazos. Él sonrió a Weiss por completar su entrenamiento de invocación.

Weiss se protege del mismo golpe y de un explosivo, como cuando empujan a las chicas. Se las arregló para pararse en el suelo, pero tenía que ver algo. Ella vio su primera invocación de glifo de un caballero blanco gigante.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver la convocatoria de Weiss. Fue genial y único.

"¡Eso fue increíble, Weiss!" Ruby emocionada por la invocación de Weiss. Lo mejor que vio fue el caballero blanco inclinado sobre la rodilla ante Weiss.

Al igual que Naruto, está realmente orgulloso de ella por convocar a un caballero gigante por completo. Weiss finalmente lo hizo.

"Lo hice." Weiss susurró en estado de shock. Entonces, esa expresión se convirtió en felicidad y una gran sonrisa comenzó a formarse. "¡Lo hice! ¡WOOHOO!"

Antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo, le dio un abrazo a Naruto. Pero para Naruto, él solo sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a la heredera. En cualquier otra situación, Weiss se habría enojado y golpeado en la cara por mostrarse incómodo, pero esto era raro. Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se echó hacia atrás, su cara lucía un tomate rojo.

"Lo siento ..." Weiss murmuró avergonzado. Es curioso que no lo abofeteara o que no estuviera enojado con él.

"No te preocupes, Weiss. No me importaría abrazarme. Además, lo hiciste y puedes convocar-" interrumpió Naruto cuando Weiss lo abrazó nuevamente y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

Ruby y los demás estaban tan sorprendidos de lo feliz que estaba y lo abrazaron. Estaban justo aquí y no le importaba si alguien la observaba. Su actitud ha cambiado un poco después de que termina la misión. Pensándolo bien, pensaron que Weiss iba a darle una bofetada a Naruto.

"Gracias." Weiss susurró cuando Naruto sonrió y la abrazó cálidamente. Su abrazo fue cálido y fuerte, eso es lo que le gustaba de él. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y nunca lo soltó.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Weiss. Tu hermana estará orgullosa de ti cuando vea esto". Dijo el hombre rubio cuando la chica asintió y lo miró. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Podemos ... irnos ahora?" Ella susurró con un sonrojo, sosteniendo sus propias manos detrás de su espalda.

Naruto recordó la promesa cuando asintió y miró a las chicas. "Todos ustedes pueden descansar ahora. Todos se lo ganaron y comenzaremos de nuevo mañana después de la escuela".

"¡Espera! Antes de irte, ¿puedes mostrarnos nueve colas?" Ruby preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó

"¡Vamos, Naruto! Al menos puedes mostrarnos". Rogó Yang.

El hombre rubio no puede decir que no a esas chicas ... Maldita sea, son demasiado lindos ... Entonces, les mostró sus nueve colas solo por una vez ... tal vez pocas veces en otro día.

"¡Aww!" Las chicas se acercaron a él mientras agarraban sus colas mientras las abrazaban en la cara.

"Las chicas paran ... ¡Me hace cosquillas!" Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de detener su risa.

"¿Son esos ... oídos?" Yang se sorprendió cuando ella tocó y acurrucó sus orejas de zorro suavemente. Ella no sabía que él puede hacer así. Lo mismo para Blake, a ella le gusta tocar sus colas y orejas.

* * *

"¿Has encontrado alguna información nueva sobre él, Cinder?"

"Sí, gracias a Neo. Ella tenía cosas muy interesantes sobre Naruto. Tiene un segundo segundo que se ve casi igual que su primera forma, pero su segunda forma es más poderosa que la primera. Naruto puede convocar un zorro gigante para pelear a un lado y puede destruir miles de Grimm Creature por sí mismo ".

"Qué poder tan interesante. Será difícil luchar contra él".

"¿Tiene un plan?"

"Por supuesto, tengo un plan".

* * *

 **"Tener cuidado." Advirtió Kurama.**

"¿Cuidado con qué?" Preguntó el rubio mientras estaba en la entrada. Llevaba una camiseta naranja y jeans negros. Tenía un brazalete de cuentas negras en la mano derecha.

 **"Tenga cuidado con las personas desagradables. Hay enemigos que odian a Schnee después de que la compañía de su padre los llevó a la quiebra. Weiss es una parte de la víctima para ellos, así que manténgala a salvo pase lo que pase".**

Naruto asintió y se asegurará de que Weiss esté a salvo de los enemigos. Algunos de ellos comenzarán a atacarla. Entonces, tenía que tener cuidado con eso.

"Naruto, ¿estás listo?"

Se volvió y miró con sorpresa en su rostro su cabello. Llevaba puesto su atuendo SnowPea y sin cintas para el pelo. Sin corbata de pelo. Ella siempre usa eso todos los días, pero se veía diferente sin él.

"¿Me veo raro?" Weiss preguntó.

"No, te ves genial. Me sorprendió que no llevaras una corbata". Dijo ruborizado mientras se rasca la nuca nerviosamente y no puede dejar de mirar su cabello. "Para ser honesto. Te ves mejor sin una corbata de pelo".

Weiss se sonrojó cuando dijo eso. "¡Cállate! Lo hice porque quería". Y ahora, ha vuelto al modo tsundere, no por mucho tiempo.

"Bien entonces." Dijo Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí."

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Naruto y Weiss se fueron de compras al centro comercial. Con las bolsas que llevaban no había muchas. No gastaron mucho dinero en cosas caras como joyas, ropa y armas. Algunos de ellos fueron una estafa, pero los precios son una locura. A mucha gente le encanta pasar aquí en el centro comercial y la tienda ganó dinero.

Los rumores eran ciertos. La empresa matriz de Weiss se hizo cargo y dirigió las tiendas a un negocio. Mucha gente estaba enojada con él y lo odiaba. Ahora, algunas personas tenían una expresión amarga cuando vieron a la heredera, Weiss Schnee, mientras caminaba por el centro comercial.

"¿No es hija de Jacques?" Alguien preguntó.

"Escuché que su padre se hizo cargo de los asuntos de la gente".

"Su padre es bastante duro y codicioso".

Weiss cerró los ojos para ignorar las duras palabras de ellos hasta que sintió la ira de Naruto. Ella agarró su mano y le hizo mirarla antes de que él pudiera causarle problemas. "J-Solo ignóralos".

"Pero, Weiss-"

"Solo haz lo que te dije. No quería que me causaras problemas". Ella sostuvo su mano con fuerza hasta que él tendrá que enfriarse. Ella entiende cuánto dolor ha pasado desde que era un niño huérfano y sobreprotector. "Por favor…"

Naruto suspiró derrotado cuando dejó ir su ira y detuvo su acción de lo que estaba haciendo. "Está bien, Weiss, pero si alguien habla una mierda sobre ti o hace algo estúpido, les patearé el culo sin importar nada. No vas a detenerme".

La heredera de cabello blanco se sonrojó en sus mejillas por cómo actúa su enamoramiento sobreprotector. "O-Está bien ... No me importaría si haces eso".

"Bueno." Dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué iremos después, Weiss?" Ella estaba aquí hace un segundo, pero él la encontró junto al cristal. Parece que ella está mirando algo.

Naruto fue hacia ella para ver qué estaba haciendo. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio la televisión. Había un chico haciendo un truco de magia para caminar sobre el agua. Es un espectáculo de magia, pero Weiss parecía disfrutarlo.

 _"¡Padre! ¡Mira!" Dijo una niña feliz mientras señalaba el espectáculo de magia en su pergamino._

 _"Weiss, el espectáculo de magia es falso. Deberías saberlo mejor que eso". Dijo el padre mientras estaba ocupado en sus obras._

 _El corazón de la niña se hundió y se rompió cuando él le dijo eso. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando cogió un pergamino y se alejó de la oficina de su padre._

Fue la magia más asombrosa que vio. Ella quería ir allí, pero su padre no dijo nada acerca de ir al espectáculo de magia. Ella esperó por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. No dijo nada y se la llevó.

"¿Weiss?" Naruto se preocupó.

"Estoy bien. Deberíamos tomar comida". Weiss se volvió y pasó junto a él como si no existiera aquí.

Después de tomar algo de comida de uno de los restaurantes cercanos, se sentaron y comieron. Naruto miró a Weiss cómo ella come su comida. Ella está comiendo muy lento y perdido. Su cara ya no es feliz como el lugar de entrenamiento.

"Weiss, ¿te gusta ver un espectáculo de magia?" Preguntó.

"No, no me gusta porque la magia es falsa y no la hace real". Weiss mostró su tipo maduro y Schnee. La forma en que era madura; molesta a Naruto.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Positivo." Ella asintió

El hombre rubio terminó su segundo plato y se alejó de él. Puso las manos sobre una mesa como si tuviera una conversación seria y la miró. "Estás mintiendo."

"No sé de qué estás hablando-" Weiss suspiró. "Yo ... nunca he estado en un espectáculo de magia antes".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí, cuando era niño, me encanta ver a la gente haciendo un truco de magia. Quería ir allí porque vi a una persona caminar sobre el agua. Bueno, quería caminar sobre el agua, pero mi padre ..."

"Oh ..." Naruto entendió por qué no lo terminó. No sabía que a ella le gusta ver a la gente haciendo magia. Y ella nunca visita allí. Caminar sobre el agua…

...!

"¡Oye!" La mano de Weiss es sostenida y arrastrada por Naruto cuando la llevó afuera y se fue a otro lugar.

* * *

"¡¿A dónde me llevas?!" Weiss gritó cuando se detuvieron en el parque. Naruto finalmente soltó su mano y puso las bolsas en el suelo.

Weiss siente curiosidad cuando lo vio dejar las bolsas y están en el lago. No hay nadie por aquí. Todo es tranquilo y pacífico con el ruido de los pájaros del árbol. Este lugar es tan perfecto para ella, pero ¿por qué la llevó aquí?

"Weiss, ¿quieres caminar sobre el agua?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿S-Sí ...?" Weiss se preguntó por qué preguntó eso. Sin embargo, ese era su deseo de caminar sobre el agua.

"Genial. Quítate el zapato".

Weiss comenzó a sonrojarse mientras miraba su propio pie y zapato. "¡¿Qué ?! T-Tú ..."

Naruto se frotó la oreja de sus gritos. Sabía que iba a venir ... maldición ... Eso no fue a propósito. En lugar de decirle, comenzó a caminar sobre el agua y le mostró cómo va.

"¿E-puedes caminar sobre el agua?" Weiss preguntó en estado de shock.

"Si puedo." Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras le prestaba su mano. "¿Puedes confiar en mi?"

Ella asintió como un sí y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos. Antes de quitarse los calcetines, miró a Naruto por mirar sus piernas expuestas. Esa mirada lo hizo apartarse de sus piernas. Ya lo vio ...

"No sabía que ella tenía unas piernas tan bonitas ..." Pensó con un sonrojo.

"E-estoy listo. ¡Y no te atrevas a mirarme las piernas!" Ella amenazó.

"Solo toma mi mano. Te daré mi chakra, para que puedas caminar sobre el agua". Dijo Naruto.

Weiss le tomó la mano lentamente mientras se acercaba a él. Sus ojos están cerrados y reza por no caer en el lago. Ella chilló cuando saltó al agua, pero no se estaba ahogando.

La heredera de pelo blanco abrió los ojos y miró al fondo. "Eso es increíble." Dijo con asombro mientras se paraba sobre el agua. ¿Es por eso que la llevó aquí?

"Como no fuiste allí, hice mi propio espectáculo de magia para ti". Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Weiss caminar sobre el agua. Sin embargo, ella no está caminando. Ella está bailando en el agua.

Se puso de puntillas y se extendió fuera de su pierna mientras que su otra pierna se puso de pie. Luego, se dio la vuelta y saltó en el aire. Naruto pensó que era el mismo baile que la fiesta, pero este es diferente. Sus movimientos son casi como su movimiento de lucha, pero solo sin un arma.

Tenía que admitir su baile. Fue hermoso. El baile más hermoso que jamás haya visto. "No sabía que puedes bailar así. ¿Cómo se llamaba?" Preguntó.

"Se llamaba baile de ballet. Siempre deseo probar un baile en el agua, pero lo hice". Ella dijo.

"Fue hermoso, Weiss. En serio. El baile más hermoso que he visto".

"Gracias."

"Eres hermosa." Naruto confesó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla y se inclinaba hacia adelante. Capturó sus labios en un dulce beso. La mente de Weiss estalla y su temperamento está caliente de amor. Fue su primer beso con un chico. Su nuevo príncipe.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando las cerró y le devolvió el beso. Después de unos segundos, dejaron de besarse y la frente se tocó.

"Naruto ..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedes venir a mi concierto? Tú y nuestro equipo".

"Sí, por supuesto que iremos. Nos encantaría escuchar cantos".

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo. Nunca romperé una promesa".

La palabra "promesa" la hizo feliz y lo abrazó. Verla feliz también lo hace feliz y él la abrazó. Y también, otra promesa que hizo es hacerla feliz sin importar qué.

* * *

 _"Deberías dejar esta academia. No es seguro quedarse aquí con tu equipo y tu amante, Naruto Uzumaki. Tu novio no puede protegerte a ti y a Beacon de las criaturas Grimm"._

 _"¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de él! ¡Él no nos fallará a mí ya todos!"_

 _"¿Crees? Confía en mí, hija mía. Su misión fracasará y no podrá ganar. Dime una cosa; ¿crees que puede salvar este mundo fácilmente?"_

Yang se sentó en la cama mientras recordaba donde encontró a su madre en la Academia Beacon. Sabía que fue ella quien la salvó de los ataques de Neo. En el pasado, su madre vino a verla a la academia y le advirtió que la Academia Beacon está cayendo. Además, Naruto Uzumaki fallará en su misión y morirá ...

¿Va a morir?

Es difícil para ella creer ese futuro ridículo, pero tenía la piel de gallina. Nunca antes había sentido este tipo de miedo en su vida.

Yang escuchó que se abría una puerta mientras ella miraba allí. Parecía que había terminado su cita con Weiss. Por cierto, ella está sola en la habitación de Naruto.

"¿Yang? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella y verificaba si estaba bien. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí ..." respondió Yang mientras ella llevaba su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras su brazo envolvía su cuerpo para acercarla. "Naruto, yo ... la conocí".

Eso lo sorprendió y la miró. "¡Conociste a tu madre! ¿Cuándo?"

"¿Recuerdas el tren después de que nos separamos?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Después de ser golpeada por una niña, vi que mi madre vino y me salvó de ella. No pude ver su foto muy bien, pero la vi creando un portal para dejar el tren". Ella dijo.

Naruto no sabía que su madre puede crear un portal. Esa será su apariencia. Semblante interesante.

"Hace unos días ... la volví a ver en la entrada de Beacon Academy. Hablamos. No quería decírtelo porque estabas ocupado". Dijo Yang.

"¿Qué dijo él de mí?" Preguntó Naruto

"Ella dijo ... debería dejar la academia porque no puedes protegernos de Grimm Creature y no puedes salvar al mundo. Vas a ... morir".

 _"Salem"._ Naruto pensó que era ella quien quería matarlo primero, por lo que ya no protegerá al mundo. Su madre debe haber conocido el plan de Salem para matarlo con un arma asesina desconocida. Probablemente peor que el arma de Kaguya que detiene la habilidad de curación.

"¿Te estás escondiendo de nosotros?" Ella preguntó. Yang temía que Naruto tuviera otro secreto de ella y del equipo. Era algo más oscuro secreto.

"No." Naruto mintió. Yang y los demás no están listos para saber la verdadera razón por la que está aquí. Prometió que no contará nada sobre Salem y los secretos. Ellos entrarán en pánico. "Nunca te miento, Yang. Tu madre no parece confiar en mí para proteger el mundo, pero no sabremos cuándo llegará el momento".

"¿Y si es verdad?"

"Entonces, no moriré por ti por ti sin importar qué. Cuando sea un problema, siempre iré a salvarte a ti y a nuestro equipo. Y salvaré al mundo sin fallar. Es mi forma ninja".

Yang levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo." Dijo Naruto con una cálida sonrisa cuando comenzó a levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando Yang agarró su camisa. "¿Yang?"

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí por una noche?"

 **"¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien tome las palomitas de maíz!" Son Goku dijo.**

 **"Pero ni siquiera tenemos palomitas de maíz". Chomei dijo cuando vio que Shuhaku traía grandes palomitas de maíz con él. "¿A la mierda? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"**

 **Kurama suspiró molesto. "Ustedes…"**

 **"¡Vamos, Kurama! ¡Nuestro chico lo está haciendo!" Son Goku dijo.**

 **XXX advertencia de limón! XXX**

"Naruto ..."

"Yang ..."

Su cara se acercó a ellos y alcanzó sus labios en un beso. Yang envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando se acostaron en la cama.

Naruto se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Luego, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta sin mangas de Yang revelando su sostén naranja. Sacó su camisa para Yang, ella continuó el beso y trazó sus abdominales con sus manos. Su cuerpo es musculoso, fuerte y caliente que ella ni siquiera puede describir.

Maldición, ella tenía razón sobre él. Naruto entrenó muy duro en su mundo antes de ir a su mundo.

Yang gimió cuando la besó en el cuello y su mano le masajeó el pecho. Ella detuvo a Naruto por lo que estaba haciendo y le susurró al oído que retrocediera por un minuto. Al mirar su sonrisa, ahora se ha desabrochado el sujetador y ha expuesto sus senos blancos como la leche con pezones de color rosa claro para él. Le sorprendió lo grandes que son sus senos.

Naruto mordisqueó su pecho mientras su mano todavía está masajeada sobre la izquierda. Ella soltó un gemido bajo mientras sostenía su cabeza y lo acercaba más en sus senos. Yang puede sentir que su lengua le lame el pezón.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su pantalón desde su cabeza hasta que sintió la parte dura de él y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Naruto sintió sus manos, así que la ayudó a desabrocharse el pantalón y se lo sacó. Es su turno de sacar el suyo también.

"Adelante." Yang sonrió cuando asintió y alcanzó su pantalón corto. Lo sacó lentamente y no solo tirando de su pantalón corto sino que también le sacó la braga. Revelando su vagina húmeda después de que tuvieron relaciones sexuales en el medio tiempo.

Naruto movió su dedo hacia su vagina. La chica rubia dio un gemido bajo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre una almohada. Usó el dedo índice y el dedo medio de su mano izquierda para estimular el área alrededor de su vagina.

El hombre rubio movió su dedo índice hacia el centro. Yang dejó escapar un gemido notable cuando su dedo se clava allí y obtiene un sobre en una sensación viscosa. Su habitación está justo al lado de la habitación de las niñas y la sala del Equipo JNPR frente a la habitación de las niñas. De hecho, pueden escucharlos mientras duermen.

Yang ya estaba tan caliente y húmedo. Tenía sudor en la cara mientras tenía relaciones sexuales con él. Ella quería más de esto mientras sus manos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello mientras su novio movía sus dedos hacia adelante y hacia atrás de su vagina.

Ella gimió en voz alta en su habitación haciendo todo lo posible para no hacer un grito fuerte por no despertar a todos. Sin embargo, Naruto le dio un beso caliente en un labio para bajar la voz. Yang cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso mientras su dedo en su centro.

Rompieron el beso juntos dándoles más respiración. Naruto miró su dedo y tenía una viscosa blanca después de que se retiró de la vagina de Yang. Esto es como el libro Icha Icha y escrito por su maestro, Jiraiya. Maldito sea por enseñarle algunas técnicas sucias, pero estos trucos realmente funcionan.

Su mano que estaba viscosa fue agarrada por Yang. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y comenzó a lamer su propio fango blanco de sus dedos. Él sostuvo su mejilla con su otra mano. En unos segundos, ella ahora está chupando sus dedos. Naruto dio un gemido bajo mientras la miraba chuparse los dedos. Su lengua es tan húmeda, caliente y genial? Esa fue una mala descripción, pero es al menos con lo que puede venir.

"Naruto, estoy listo para esto".

"¿Estás seguro?"

Yang asintió, pero ella se sonrojó y nerviosa. "Mientras mi padre no sepa ... nosotros ... tú ... y no se lo digas".

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya sabes ... sexo con otros".

...

Mierda

Ella le leyó la mente que él les hará en el futuro. El padre de Taiyang, Ruby y Yang lo matará después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con su hija, Yang.

"Está bien, Yang ..." dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su bóxer y se acercaba a Yang.

Colocó su pene en la entrada de su vagina mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Yang gimió cuando ella lo agarró firmemente por los hombros con los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él. Ella puede sentir su pene. Él va de nuevo empujando hacia adelante y hacia atrás lentamente.

"Más rápido." Ella susurró en sus oídos.

Luego, Naruto la agarró por las caderas y se movió un poco más rápido que la última vez. Su pene empujó al final del interior de su vagina. Yang deja escapar su grito y lo sostiene fuertemente sobre su cuello mientras la empuja más rápido.

"Naruto ~" Yang gimió mientras besaba los labios de Naruto. Entonces, ella no tiene que gritar mucho.

Naruto gimió en voz baja lo apretada que estaba. Levantando el cuerpo de Yang, Naruto se movió debajo. Los dos cambiaron de posición, con él en una cama y Yang en una posición montada encima de él. La chica rubia se dio cuenta de esta posición y le sonrió. Ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a mecer suavemente su cuerpo.

Ambos están sudando como el infierno y el calor mientras tienen relaciones sexuales entre ellos. Yang casi ha alcanzado su límite y sintió que su vagina se iba a liberar.

"E-voy a venir ..." Ella dijo.

"Yo también." Dijo mientras liberaba líquido pegajoso en su vagina. Yang también lo hizo cuando su vagina rompió el delgado blanco desde adentro.

Yang se derrumbó sobre él y lo acurrucó en su cuello. Naruto también está cansado después de que tuvieron un buen sexo en la noche. Él la besó en la frente y le susurró al oído diciéndole buenas noches y que tenga un dulce sueño.

 **XXX Fin de limón XXX**

 **"Maldición." Kurama sorprendido.** **No sabía que Naruto puede hacer ese tipo de cosas y utilizó la técnica que Jiraiya le enseñó.**

 **"Ese es nuestro chico!" Son Goku gritó mientras sostenía sus palomitas de maíz en el aire.**

 **Matatabi y los otros Bijuus están molestos por lo emocionante que es. Amigo ... gritó mucho muy fuerte. Sin embargo, fueron impresionantes cómo Naruto maneja las cosas.**

* * *

El día siguiente

"¿Dónde están?" Weiss preguntó mientras miraba su reloj y el tiempo es muy tarde. Ella y los demás ya estaban en el entrenamiento. Simplemente comenzaron a entrenar sin ellos.

"Yang está en su habitación, ¿qué estaban haciendo?" Ruby preguntó con mirada curiosa.

Blake era solo una chica tranquila, pero ella les escondió el sonrojo. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando con ellos desde anoche. No quería decirle a sus compañeras de equipo porque se despertó cuando ... escuchó ... un gemido en la habitación de al lado y tuvieron sexo ...

Mierda! Ella no esperaba eso. Ella no puede creer que Naruto haya tenido sexo con Yang. Sin embargo, ella no tiene ningún problema con eso, pero ... maldita sea. El libro ninja del amor es cierto y lo que les dijo Bijuus. ¿En serio les va a hacer eso?

 _"Solo cálmate, Blake. Estoy bastante segura de que lo hará en un momento ..."_ Pensó sonrojada al sentir que su cuerpo estaba caliente y húmedo. Maldición…

* * *

Naruto se despertó y lentamente abrió los ojos. Estaba muy confundido y cansado. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Yang durmiendo a su lado. "Oh ... ahora lo recuerdo ... Ella debe estar cansada". Él sonrió mientras revisaba su reloj y vio qué hora era.

Son las 12 de la noche y eso significa que llegan tarde al entrenamiento. Las chicas deben haber comenzado a entrenar sin ellas. Lo bueno es que hoy no hay escuela porque el profesor Glynda lo matará y le dirá por qué llega tarde. Él y Yang acaban de tener relaciones sexuales la noche anterior, por lo que no sabe cómo explicarlos.

Solo por un caso, Naruto convocó a dos clones de sombra en su habitación. Uno tiene que ir a entrenar y decirles por qué lo son. El segundo va al baño y enciende la bañera para que la limpien. Es curioso cómo sus clones lo miran a él y a Yang con su expresión temblorosa.

"¡Agradable!" Un clon levantó el pulgar.

"Entonces ... ¿cómo voy a explicarlos?" El segundo preguntó mientras Kurama controlaba su emoción y su mente. **"Los explicaré. Si se los pides, estás solo".**

"Sí, Kurama. Gracias". Dijo Naruto mientras su amigo, Kurama y el clon salían de la habitación. Haciendo su trabajo lo que se les dijo.

Maldición. Kurama y Bijuus. Deben haberlos observado todo el tiempo.

"Mmmm ..." Naruto escuchó los gemidos de Yang cuando finalmente despertó de su sueño. Ella vio a Naruto despertarse primero. Sus ojos color lila se encuentran con sus ojos azules. "Buenos días, Naruto".

"Buenos días preciosa." Dijo mientras la besaba.

"Bueno eso fue divertido." Yang dijo con una sonrisa. Miró el reloj del cajón y se dio cuenta de que llegaban tarde al entrenamiento. Su hermana y sus compañeros de equipo los están esperando. "Llegamos tarde, ¿no?"

Naruto sintió que su clon estaba abierto y terminó la bañera para ellos. "Sí, pero deberíamos ir a bañarnos primero". dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama y llevaba a Yang en estilo nupcial. Se desvaneció en un destello amarillo hacia el baño.

"Presumir." Ella sonrió mientras se sentaban juntos en la bañera. Le gustaba el agua caliente y se relajaba en sus brazos. Se lavó el cabello con agua para limpiarlo y su cuerpo se sintió mejor. "Ahh ... mucho mejor".

Naruto tenía el mismo sentimiento que el de ella. Le encanta tomar un jacuzzi y disfruta con Yang. Por cierto, era la primera vez que se bañaba con una chica. "Ojalá pudiéramos tomar una fuente termal".

"Cuidado, Naruto. La gente pensará que eres el hombre pervertido o debería llamarte Sabio de los Seis Senderos". Yang se echó a reír cuando ella le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de que le mordiera el cuello. "Detente, ese cosquilleo ~. Solo estaba bromeando".

"Primero, no soy un pervertido. Segundo, no me llames Pery Sage of the Six Paths". Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Pero lo dijiste otra vez!" Ella se rio de nuevo.

Esa chica. Naruto no pudo resistir su risa y su cara feliz, pero le mostró una sonrisa. "Está bien, está bien. Basta de bromas y búrlate de mí".

"Fueron Kurama y Son Goku quienes te hicieron un título-" Jadeó cuando su novio volvió a pellizcarle el cuello. "¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me detendré!"

Naruto dejó de morderla y le advirtió que lo volvería a hacer si ella se metía con él. Mirando hacia el techo, sintió curiosidad por saber cómo la madre de Yang sabe de él y de Salem atacando el Faro. Sin embargo, sabía que era ella quien era un pájaro y lo espió a él y a Yang desde otros días.

 _"Su apariencia es portal, pero puede convertirse en un pájaro"._

 **"Interesante. Podría ser posible que ella pueda viajar a cualquier lugar que quiera, pero un pájaro me da curiosidad". Dijo Kurama.**

 **"Pensándolo bien, la transformación del pájaro es mágica. ¿Recuerdas eso?" Matatabi dijo.**

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Y aún no hablé con Ozpin". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Naruto?" Preguntó Yang.

"No es nada. ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

El sonrojo de Yang se mostró cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró directamente a la cara. "¿Cómo les vamos a decir?"

"No lo sé. ¿Y tú?"

"Diles que me jodieron anoche". Yang respondió audazmente. Esa fue una respuesta rápida. "Lo menos que puedo hacer".

"Supongo que no tenemos otra opción". Dijo Naruto antes de que Yang lo besara y ella abrazara su cuello para acercarlo. Necesita detenerla antes de que lo vuelvan a hacer en el baño. "Deberíamos parar, mi niña traviesa".

"Sabía que ibas a decir eso". Ella sonrió mientras lo besaba de nuevo. "Creo que deberíamos ser buenos por ahora".

"Sí, nuestro equipo nos está esperando".


	36. Chapter 36

"Ruby está mejorando, pero aún así, ¿por qué está aquí ...?" Blake vio a Ruby pelear con el clon Naruto, pero en realidad es Kurama. Él controla el cuerpo del clon. Luchan solo con combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin armas.

Ver a Kurama aquí es realmente sorprendente para ellos porque es un maestro sustituto y entrenado con ellos. Sí, les dijo que Naruto y Yang ... no hablemos de ellos.

Kurama es un gran luchador. Blake y Weiss no sabían que él puede luchar en forma humana así. Sus habilidades de lucha son mejores que las de Naruto.

Rubí gritó cuando bloqueó el golpe del puño de Kurama. Luego, ella se agachó y giró la pierna para patearla mientras él comenzaba a caerse, pero él recuperó el golpe golpeando su palma en el suelo. Luego usó su chakra del viento para Ruby.

Ruby esquivó el viento con su velocidad Semblance mientras se acercaba a él y le daba una patada en el aire. Kurama bloqueó sus patadas y la agarró de la pierna cuando comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo. Al ser sostenida por él, ella movió su otra pierna para patearlo mientras retorcía todo su cuerpo usando la apariencia para hacer que la soltara cuando la bloqueaba.

Kurama está impresionado con las habilidades de lucha de Ruby. Aprendió rápido y mejoró después de unos meses. Naruto le enseñó muy bien y mejoró sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **"Muy bien, Ruby. Sigue haciendo lo que haces". Dijo Kurama.**

"S-Sí, señor!" Dijo Ruby mientras esquivaba un puño del ataque de Kurama y se lo devolvió. Él bloqueó su puño y lo agarró mientras la tiraba al suelo. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo y la golpeó en la espalda.

"¡Ow! ¡Eso está herido!" Lloró mientras se levantaba mientras le daba palmaditas en el trasero y la espalda. "Prefiero tener a Naruto que a ti. Él es más amable que tú".

 **"No dejes que esto te moleste en el cerebro, mocoso. Perderás la concentración. La ira te cegará". Dijo Kurama. "Pero tengo que admitir tus habilidades. Aprendiste rápido y tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo ha mejorado. Sigue entrenando".**

"¡Gracias, Kurama sensei!" Ruby sonrió.

 **" _Kurama sensei ..._ " pensó Kurama mientras sus ojos temblaban. Miró a Weiss y vio que ella puede hacer un glifo de invocación. Invocar ... esto debería ser un gran desafío para ella. "Tú, ahí. Helado".**

"¡No soy helado! ¡Es Weiss!"

 **"Lo que sea. Weiss, ya que Naruto aún no ha llegado, tengo un desafío perfecto para tu glifo de invocación". Dijo Kurama. Los Bijuus tenían curiosidad sobre cuál era su planificación. Eso hizo que Weiss se emocionara.**

"¿De verdad qué es esto?" Ella preguntó.

 **"Probablemente te guste, así que es-" Kurama hizo una pausa cuando encontró un aroma del aura en su sentido. Reconociendo esos, él sonrió y se volvió hacia ella. "Supongo que tengo que parar ahora. Tus amigos están aquí".**

Weiss miró por encima del hombro y vio que el Equipo JNPR regresaba a casa de su misión. "¡Hola chicos!"

"Dar una buena acogida." Blake dijo mientras saltaba del árbol.

"¡No es justo! ¡Todos detuvieron el maldito tren sin nosotros!" Nora lloró cuando se enteró de la noticia de que el tren fue detenido en la ciudad de Vale.

"Nora, ¿cómo vamos a detener el tren?" Preguntó Ren.

"Bueno ... no lo sé!" Dijo Nora.

"¡Jaune, y todos! ¡Todos ustedes de vuelta!" Dijo Ruby.

"Sí, acabamos de regresar de anoche". Dijo Jaune mientras miraba a su mejor amigo, Naruto. "Hola, Naruto. ¿Cómo estuvo tu-"

 **"Lo siento, hablas con una persona equivocada. Soy Kurama. Solo tengo el control del clon de Naruto". Dijo Kurama.**

"¡Ay!" Jaune gritó. No esperaba que fuera Kurama.

"Entonces, ¿dónde están Naruto y Yang?" Pyrrha preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor y todavía no están aquí. Por lo general, siempre están aquí a tiempo.

Cuando la mujer pelirroja dijo eso, el Equipo RWUBY hizo un silencio ahora y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Pyrrha y su equipo no tienen idea de lo que está pasando con ellos después de que regresaron. ¿Paso algo? Tal vez un mal día?

"¿Qué pasa con esa cara?" Jaune preguntó.

"Hola chicos." El equipo JNPR conocía la voz desde atrás cuando se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Naruto y Yang finalmente llegaron aquí.

"Lo siento, llegamos tarde". Dijo Naruto mientras él y Yang corrían juntos sosteniendo su mano.

Ella se vio a sí misma y a él corriendo juntos hacia sus amigos. Es bueno ver al equipo JNPR. Se han ido por un tiempo. Pensar en esta imagen, es casi como una reunión familiar. Ella le apretó la mano y no quiso soltarla. Ella siempre quiso abrazarlo porque su mano es cálida, grande y áspera. Es como si ella estuviera protegida de él.

 _"¿Crees? Confía en mí, hija mía. Su misión fracasará y no podrá ganar. Dime una cosa; ¿crees que puede salvar este mundo fácilmente?"_

Tal vez, su madre estaba equivocada y se equivocó acerca de él. No hay forma de que eso sea cierto. Ella simplemente no le cree lo que puede hacer. Ella lo llamó un fracaso ... fue cruel con ella.

Naruto no es un fracaso y no decepcionará a nadie. Yang sintió el consuelo que ella experimentaba de lo que le gusta de él. Es fuerte, gentil y tonto que ella describiría de él. Prometió por ella que no morirá por ella y el equipo. Se preocupaba por ellos y no los dejará atrás. Eso es lo que ella ama de él. Nunca rompe su promesa.

"Ahí estás. Me preguntaba dónde estuvieron ustedes". Dijo Jaune.

"Lo siento, dormimos tan tarde". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a las chicas que se sonrojan. Temía que ya supieran por qué llegan tarde. "Entonces ... ¿te dijo eso?"

Las chicas asintieron.

"¿Le dirá qué?" Pyrrha preguntó.

No sabían lo que estaba pasando. Parece que Kurama ha hecho su trabajo para Naruto. Caminó a su lado y le dio una gran palmada en el hombro. Diciéndole buena suerte antes de desaparecer en un puf.

"Yang y yo ... cómo puedo explicar esto ... Bueno, nos golpearon de anoche". Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente. Él está esperando su reacción y comentarios sobre ellos.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Se sorprendieron cuando él y su equipo se taparon los oídos por sus gritos. Maldición, ellos no sabían eso.

"T-Tú ... ¿Tú ..." Jaune no pudo terminar sus palabras con pánico mientras señalaba a Naruto y Yang.

"Sí, me destrozó bastante bien". Dijo Yang mientras ella se acercaba a él y sostenía su brazo.

"Wow ... no sé qué decir ..." Pyrrha se sonrojó. Eso fue inesperado después de escuchar que tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Y se sonrojó al recordar lo que Nora le dijo. "Maldita sea, Nora ..."

"Entonces, ¿tuviste protección?" Preguntó Ren.

Naruto asintió y le dio una respuesta directa. "Bueno, tenía el chakra de Kurama, así que me transformé en modo Chakra-"

"Mierda / ¡¿Qué demonios ?!" Ambos equipos están conmocionados.

"Solo bromeaba, chicos, pero no, no lo usamos". Él respondió con uno de verdad.

Eso los hizo más impactantes que la última vez. Naruto y Yang no usaron protección. Fueron directamente al sexo sin él. Eso es bastante duro allí mismo.

Ruby no sabía qué decirle a su hermana, Yang. Sin protección. Su padre se está volviendo loco cuando se entera de esto. Se deslizó hacia su hermana y le susurró al oído. "¿Cómo vas a explicarle a papá?"

"Solo no lo digas, hermana. Mantenlo en secreto. Además, ¿no vas a tener sexo con él también?" La rubia sonrió mientras hacía que Ruby se sonrojara y mirara a Naruto. Ella no estaba lista para esto.

"¡Basta, hermana!" Ruby dijo mientras sacudía el brazo de su hermana para detenerse.

Blake se quedó allí torpemente y se sonrojó en su rostro. Es casi como lo que decía su libro. Sexo. El libro le dijo la verdad y no se pregunta por qué Kurama y Son Goku lo llamaron Pervy Sage de los Seis Caminos. Maldición, eso suena bastante preciso para ella. Ella no puede creer que Naruto haya tenido sexo con Yang primero.

No fue tan justo. El gato Fauno quería ser el primero en tener sexo con él. Lucky Yang ... ella lo consiguió primero. Pensándolo bien ... sintió curiosidad por preguntarle a Yang cómo era la vida sexual con él ...

"Blake, estás teniendo una mente sucia". Weiss la observó mirando a Naruto.

"Lo sé ..." dijo Blake mientras se tocaba el pecho para sentir su corazón, pero sonrió. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás-"

"¡Ni siquiera hables de eso!" Weiss se sonrojó cuando apartó la vista de ella, pero lo quería. Ella no puede esconderse de Blake y de todos.

* * *

"¡Ozpin, has perdido la cabeza! ¡Dejaste que esos niños fueran al Glenn abandonado sin cazador y cazadora profesionales! ¡No me dijiste esa parte!" James dijo enojado mientras golpeaba el escritorio sacudiendo las tazas.

"General, cálmate. Naruto Uzumaki no es solo un estudiante que va a dejar morir a sus compañeros de equipo. Están bajo su protección y él está en su misión de investigación que le di porque tiene más experiencia en combate que el cazador y cazadora profesional. Él no fallará en su misión y no defraudará al Vale ". Ozpin dijo con calma.

"Es por eso que traje al ejército a esto después de que el tren se estrelló". Dijo James.

"Pero, detuvo el tren y no dejó escapar a Grimm Creature. Además, él y su equipo capturaron a Roman Torchwick". Dijo Ozpin. Él entendió cómo su amigo se preocupa por Vale. "James, entiendo tu sentimiento, pero tienes que dejarlo ir y dejarlo a Naruto. Él es nuestra única esperanza y hace mucho trabajo por nosotros. Sin él, el mundo estaría en problemas si estos Grimm estuvieran aquí. Sabes a lo que me refiero y él salva a Vale. Lo tengo mucho. Solo tienes que confiar en mí ".

Es verdad. Naruto detuvo el tren con el poder de Kurama y no dejó escapar a ninguno de los Grimm Creature. Él y su equipo los destruyeron. Pillaron a Roman Torchwich, responsable de un tren, y lo enviaron a la cárcel.

James recordó mejor que Naruto detuvo el tren y destruyó un grupo llamado Akatsuki, que es la mayor amenaza. Con eso, suspiró derrotado. "Está bien, Ozpin".

"Gracias, general". Ozpin sonrió. "Entonces, ¿obtuviste alguna información de Roman?"

"Nada. Él no me responde". Respondió. "Sin embargo, podría ser posible que esté conectado con una mujer que pirateó la computadora de Tower Beacon".

"Sí, parece que sí. La pregunta es ¿qué tomó?" Ozpin preguntó mientras dejaba su taza de café. "Dijiste que los guardias no encontraron nada de la computadora, ¿es correcto?

"Sí, no lo encontraron". Dijo James. "Sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que ella tomó algo importante de esa computadora".

"De acuerdo contigo. Tenemos que tener cuidado, James". Dijo Ozpin.

James asintió con la cabeza. "Debo irme y preguntarle a Roman una vez más".

"Muy bien." Ozpin dijo mientras lo veía entrar en el ascensor. Giró la silla para mirar al sol, suspiró y se preocupó por cómo James se encargaría de este negocio. "Glynda, ¿hay algo mal?"

Miró fijamente al sol y su humor cambió después de que el tren se detuvo. A Glynda no le preocupa Vale ni el tren. Ella ... "Estoy preocupada por Naruto".

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse por él. Puede ser tu estudiante, pero no es solo un estudiante. Es un shinobi. Naruto no es como ese tipo de personas que se rendirían por salvar el mundo".

"Lo sé. Es como ... él ha hecho todo por nosotros. Ahora, Salem está detrás de su vida ..."

"Debes creer en él, Glynda. Solo cree en su confianza y su corazón".

* * *

"Maldición, ¡eso fue un buen entrenamiento!" Yang dijo mientras caminaba con sus amigos mientras estiraba los brazos. "Jaune, tus habilidades están mejorando".

"Gracias a Naruto y Pyrrha que me entrenaron mucho". Dijo Jaune.

"Todavía tenemos que descubrir cuál es tu aura". Dijo Pyrrha.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué Naruto se queda solo en el lugar de entrenamiento?" Nora preguntó

"No quería que lo molestáramos, para poder entrenarse en silencio. Siempre hace eso todos los días". Blake dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y no veía a Ruby aquí. "¿Dónde está Ruby?"

"No me digas que va a volver". Dijo Weiss. Ella iba a volver a buscarla, pero Yang la detuvo después de ella.

"Relájate, gente. Solo déjala ir y hacer sus cosas". Ella dijo.

"Pero nos dijo que no lo molestáramos". Dijo Pyrrha.

"Lo sé, pero eran las cosas de Ruby. Ella siempre quiso ver cosas geniales sobre él". La rubia pasó junto a ellos y volvió la cabeza para mirarlos. "Además, esto no es asunto nuestro. No tiene ningún problema, así que Ruby debería estar bien".

"Oye, ¿es cierto que se transformó en el modo Bijuu de segunda forma y detuvo el tren". Dijo Nora. Recibió un mensaje de texto de Ruby hace un tiempo.

"Sí, era rudo y guapo en su forma. Déjame mostrarte ..." Yang dijo mientras sacaba su pergamino y buscaba una foto. Lo encontró y se los mostró. "Lo encontré. ¡Míralo!"

El equipo JNPR se acercó a ella y miró la foto. Es él en modo Bijuu. Se ve rudo y guapo con esa forma.

"¡Wow ...! ¡Se ve increíble!" Dijo Jaune.

"Entonces, es cierto. Él puede transformarse en un zorro, ¡quiero decir, modo Bijuu!" Dijo Nora.

"Y guapo ..." murmuró Pyrrha con un sonrojo.

Ren miró el símbolo negro en el cuello de Naruto. Tenía que admitir que era un símbolo realmente interesante. "Ese símbolo es interesante para mí. Es como el antiguo japonés".

* * *

 _"Esta es una idea bastante mala ..."_ pensó Ruby mientras volvía a escondidas al lugar de entrenamiento para ver el entrenamiento de Naruto. Él les dijo a ella ya todos que se fueran porque quería quedarse aquí y entrenarse solo.

Después de que se fueron, ella decidió escabullirse y ver qué estaba haciendo allí. Ella siente curiosidad por ver cuál es su entrenamiento y por qué quería estar solo. Es tan genial que vio la segunda forma de Naruto llamada modo Bijuu. Él detuvo el tren con un zorro de nueve colas y arrasó con Grimm Creatures. Él es súper fuerte, rápido e impresionante en su pensamiento.

Como ya casi está allí, comenzó a trepar lentamente por el árbol sin hacer tanto ruido y desde este rango debería ser bueno para ella, por lo que Naruto no sentirá su aura. Pero, ella será atrapada por su sensor de modo Sennin. Ella avanzó un poquito al final de la rama cuando vio a Naruto parado allí.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban cerrados y concentraron su forma que nadie lo había visto antes. Los abrió y reveló ojos naranjas. Son ojos de zorro con unas lamas de sapo cruzadas. Esto es casi como un modo Sennin, pero este es diferente. A diferencia del modo Sennin, los orbes negros aparecieron de la nada. Volaron a sus espaldas.

Estaba probando esa forma cuánto tiempo puede durar sin la bestia de ocho colas, Gyuki. Gyuki solo le dio un poco de su chakra.

 _"Wow ... ¿qué son esos?"_ Pensó Ruby mientras lo miraba y las esferas negras. Ella se acerca, pero la rama del árbol se rompió cuando se cae del árbol. En un segundo, no fue golpeada en el suelo.

Casi como si la llevaran en los brazos. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando vio a Naruto que la llevó en sus brazos y la salvó.

"Jajaja… hola". Dijo nerviosamente mientras agitaba su mano hacia él. Ella está en serios problemas.

"Hola, Ruby". Dijo Naruto. "Supongo que hay una razón por la que volviste aquí y tienes curiosidad por mi poder".

Ruby asintió sinceramente. Por cierto, su aura es diferente y sus ojos. Casi adivinó que era el modo Sennin, pero no, no lo era. "Gracias por salvarme. Te ves tan diferente".

"Oh si." Dijo el rubio mientras la bajaba. "¿Cómo debería decir esto ...? ¿Me pregunto por qué mis ojos son así? Este es el modo Rikudou Sennin. Mi última forma".

"¡¿En serio ?! Pero, no te gusta que estés en la última forma". Ella miró por encima de su cuerpo.

"Eso es porque este es mi estado como el modo Sennin".

"Oh ... y ..." Ruby señaló con su dedo las esferas negras. "¿Que son esos?"

"Gudōdama. Bola que busca la verdad. El arma más mortal de mi mundo. No las toques o morirás al instante".

Ruby entró en pánico y ya no quería tocarlo. Será mejor que tenga cuidado con las esferas negras como lo que él dijo.

Naruto se rió entre dientes de lo cautelosa que es, por lo que encoge el Gudo Dama y lo hace desaparecer. Ella está realmente en su poder y las otras cosas. Esta chica. "Ruby, ven aquí por un segundo".

"Seguro." Ruby dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y él le abrió la palma. Luego creó un Rasengan en su mano y ella lo sostiene. "¡Wow! ¡Puedo sostener tu Rasengan! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un ninja!"

El hombre rubio la vio divertirse con Rasengan. Ella actuó como un niño y él cuando él tiene 13 años. Ruby se tomó una selfie y Rasengan. Al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Ruby, lo hizo sonreír. "Intenta golpear algo".

Ruby asintió y escogió el árbol como su práctica de tiro. "¡Rasengan!" Ella se estrelló contra el árbol.

El poder de Rasengan es asombroso. Se sintió increíble cuando destruyó el árbol. Era la primera vez que usaba el chakra jutsu o magia de Naruto. Llamemos chakra porque suena mejor que magia.

"¡Esto es genial!" Ella dijo. Sin pensar, ella le dio un abrazo a Naruto saltando y lo hizo girar mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

"Woah, hay tigre". Dijo Naruto mientras caían juntos al suelo junto al árbol. Chica ... ella tiene energía.

Ruby se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se echó hacia atrás, su cara parecía un tomate. Tal vez, su emoción necesita calmarse antes de hacer algo estúpido. Se miró las manos tocando el duro pecho de su enamorado. Su pecho es fuerte y musculoso.

Sin embargo, no solo su pecho, ella sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Comparando sus latidos, se sintió rápido porque está enamorada de él.

"¿Rubí?" Preguntó.

Ruby no se apartó de él. Se dio la vuelta al frente y se sentó sobre él mientras se ponía la capucha roja. "Naruto"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cuándo terminará la guerra? Eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo y puedes destruir a toda la criatura Grimm con tu amigo, Kurama y los otros Bijuus".

"No es tan simple. No debes subestimarlos porque tienen miedo. Siguen volviendo sin importar lo que los destruí. Sigue volviendo hasta que el mundo esté condenado".

Ruby asintió y entendió lo que estaba diciendo. Es cierto que no fue tan fácil como antes. "Entonces, ¿por qué te están atacando? Si son Grimm, tal vez haya una razón por la que volvieron a matarte".

"¿Estás diciendo que me estoy escondiendo de ti y de las chicas?" Preguntó Naruto.

Ruby se sorprendió y sacudió la cabeza diciendo que no, pero ella le hará esa pregunta. "¡No pregunté eso! Es solo que ... me preocupa por ti. Tengo miedo ..." Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo.

Naruto aún no puede contarle su secreto. Ella todavía no está lista para aprender su secreto. No fue fácil explicarle.

"Ruby, mírame".

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Su capucha todavía está puesta, pero puede ver sus lágrimas en su rostro. Ella trató de ocultar su rostro de él antes de preguntarle. Tenía miedo de perder a su amigo, Naruto.

Tiene demasiado miedo de que su enamorado muera en el futuro o tal vez pronto.

Naruto suavemente le puso las manos en la cara y se limpió las lágrimas. Luego tomó su mano y la consoló. "Ruby, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yang me hizo la misma pregunta. No moriré por ti y por todos. No es que vaya a perder mi brazo ni nada de eso. Sabes No me gusta eso ".

"Bueno…"

"Ruby, ¿te acordaste de cuando dormiste en un gran barco?"

"Sí ..." Ruby recordó en el barco con él, pero ella estaba dormida.

"Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería a ti ya todos. Es mi forma de shinobi. Y ..."

"¿Y?"

"Te prometo que no moriré y nos graduaremos juntos. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente bueno?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ruby asintió mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Los ojos plateados se encuentran con los ojos azules. Su amor se hizo más y más profundo en su corazón hacia él. "Te amo." Ella confesó.

Naruto sostuvo su mejilla y se inclinó hacia delante. El viento sopló la capucha de Ruby y mostró su hermoso rostro. Se tocaron los labios en un beso cerrando los ojos. Sus brazos se alisaron hasta la cintura de Ruby mientras sus brazos se envolvían suavemente alrededor de su cuello.

Ambos se acostaron juntos en el suelo. Continuaron con el beso, sus lenguas entrelazadas mientras la mano de Naruto recorría su cuerpo.

Ruby gimió cuando su pecho apretó su mano. Sus senos no eran demasiado grandes, pero son suaves. Probablemente más grande que los senos pequeños de Weiss. La pelirroja envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia ella. Ella lo quería a él y más.

Pero, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando Naruto se apartó y miró a su alrededor. Se separaron y respiraban por aire, pero Naruto la observó respirar pesadamente. Es su primera vez.

"¿Naruto ...?" Preguntó mientras respiraba en su pecho mientras miraba a la derecha. Había una chica espeluznante mirándolos desde el monte. Ella ni siquiera trató de esconderse.

"Hola." Eso fue Penny.

"¡¿Centavo?!" Se sorprendieron cuando se separaron el uno del otro.

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" Ruby preguntó.

"Vi a tus amigos salir del bosque, así que seguí su rastro y los encontré aquí. Hasta que encontré este lugar, los vi teniendo acción con deseo y amor. Puedo ver que la temperatura de Ruby está caliente y los latidos del corazón son rápidos".

Ambos se levantaron del suelo. Ruby se puso la capucha para esconderla avergonzada de ella. Naruto no pensó que Penny encontraría un lugar secreto de entrenamiento. Eso fue sorprendente.

"Creo que puedes decir eso". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Ruby. "Esta será nuestra cita ahora".

"Puedo ir con eso, pero terminamos la última cita". Dijo Ruby. "Estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo".

"¿Feliz? ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a tu padre?" El rubio dijo nerviosamente.

Ruby se sonrojó cuando la besó y casi tuvo relaciones sexuales con él. Sí, su padre no sería tan feliz si descubriera que Naruto tuvo relaciones sexuales ... con chicas. Él está muerto. "Solo no le digas ..." Le susurró al oído.

"¿Estás seguro?" Dijo Naruto.

"Yeah Yo supongo." Ruby dijo mientras se volvía hacia Penny que acababa de llegar de la nada. "Penny, ¿qué haces aquí? En serio".

"Bueno ... me escapé un poco y vine aquí para encontrarte aquí". Penny dijo mientras su cabeza se levantaba y miraba con impresionante en el área de entrenamiento. "Este lugar es hermoso y tranquilo".

"Naruto encontró esto y lo convirtió en un área de entrenamiento". Dijo Ruby.

"¡Esto es genial! Desearía poder entrenar contigo, pero el general Ironwood dijo que no debería pelear". Ella dijo.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y sintió a cualquiera para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie aquí. Sin embargo, una cosa que le preocupaba es que ella estaba aquí para salvar al mundo de Grimm Creature, que lo escuchó de Ruby desde hace mucho tiempo. La única cosa de la que no sabía de quién está protegiendo ... Salem. El general Ironwood no le dijo por qué, pero este hizo que Naruto se preocupara y tuviera miedo.

Penny no ganará luchando contra ella ...

"Penny, ¿el General Ironwood te dijo algo antes de tu primera llegada?" Preguntó.

"No, dijo que será mi trabajo salvar el mundo". Ella respondio

Maldición ... estaba en lo cierto. No es de extrañar por qué está aquí y su trabajo salvando al mundo de Salem sin decírselo. No hay forma de que ella pueda ganar. Ella no es un robot porque tiene un corazón y un alma dentro de ella. Ella era solo una niña inocente.

"¿Naruto?" Ruby se preocupó cuando vio su puño apretado y las miradas enojadas en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que su chakra de ira estalló, por lo que enfrió su temperamento.

"Lo siento, no es nada". Dijo mientras miraba a Penny. "Penny, ¿por qué no entrenas con nosotros ahora? Sabes que puedo arreglarte y nadie puede enterarse de nosotros".

"¡¿En serio ?! ¿Puedes?"

"Sí" Naruto se sorprendió cuando Penny lo abrazó. Está demasiado apretado, pero él sonrió y estaba dispuesto a abrazarla. Además, quería que ella fuera feliz con él y Ruby. Sus mejores amigas.

* * *

"Entonces ... ¿cómo te sentiste?" Blake preguntó con una mirada celosa mientras estaba en la habitación con Yang y Weiss. Estaban esperando a Naruto y Ruby, pero tardaron tanto. Entonces, le preguntó a Yang por lo de anoche.

Yang se levantó de su cama y la miró directamente a la cara. "Se sintió genial, Blake. Es la primera vez que tengo sexo con Naruto".

"¿Y sin protección?" Weiss preguntó.

"No, no lo usamos. Directamente sin ellos. Chica, no tienes idea de lo sexy que era. Me aplastó muy bien y conoce mucha técnica". Yang sonrió de lado.

Más o menos lo que ella dijo. Yang tuvo relaciones sexuales con Naruto de anoche después de que la consoló. Estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. "Entonces, Blake. Vas a usar esa técnica de Ninja of Love para hacerle eso". Dijo mientras hacía sonrojar a Blake.

Y sí, la chica rubia leyó el libro y descubrió ... tal vez hace unos meses. Maldición, Blake fue atrapado por ella.

"Blake, no es ese libro ..." Weiss hizo una pausa. Ella no quiere decir esa palabra porque es demasiado incómodo decir eso.

"Por favor, no le digas a Naruto sobre esto. Y a tu hermana también". Dijo Blake.

"Ni siquiera necesitas eso porque Naruto tiene algunas habilidades. Sin embargo, puedes mostrarle un movimiento lo que puedes hacer por él". Dijo Yang cuando su gato de Fauno la golpeó en el hombro. Bueno, le encanta burlarse de las personas, especialmente de sus amigos.

"¡Yang!"

"¿Qué? ¿No quieres hacer eso también?"

"No es así ... yo ..." Blake se detuvo con un sonrojo. "Todavía no estoy listo ... no sabía que fuiste a tener sexo con él".

Yang se acercó a su lado y le susurró al oído. "Tu actuación estará bien. Estoy seguro de que le gustará".

"Yang, suficiente de esto ..." Dijo mientras la apartaba, pero Yang tiene razón. "Yang, ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Te refieres a lo que le dije en su habitación". Dijo Yang mientras miraba sus vueltas. "Es complicado. Mi ... madre vino aquí hace unos días y me dejó una advertencia".

"¿Una advertencia?" Weiss preguntó.

"Ella me dijo ... Naruto no puede protegernos de Grimm Creature". Dijo Yang. "Chicas, ¿alguna vez pensaste hacerle esa pregunta? ¿Crees que se está escondiendo de nosotros? Porque tengo miedo de perderlo. Simplemente no quiero que él ... muera".

Blake y Weiss no lo han pensado, pero Blake le dijo que tiene miedo de que su líder vaya a matar a Naruto. Por supuesto, él le dijo que no se preocupara por la muerte, pero aún así ... no se lo dijo a ella ni a nadie. Si las palabras de la madre de Yang son ciertas, eso significa que Naruto va a morir pronto. ¿Eso significa que alguien que él conocía quiere que muera?

"Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero cuando tu madre dijo eso. Ahora tengo miedo". Blake dijo mientras levantaba las piernas sobre la cama y las envolvía. "Naruto ha hecho todo por nosotros".

"Lo sé, Blake. Todos tenemos miedo". Dijo Yang.

"No nos miente ... simplemente no quiere que tengamos miedo. Quiere que estemos a salvo por su bien". Dijo Weiss. "No estoy seguro de qué hacer, pero podemos preguntar-"

"¡Hola chicas!" Ruby gritó cuando entró en la habitación y sorprendió a las chicas de su emoción. "¡Estamos de vuelta!"

"Cálmate, Ruby". Naruto se rio entre dientes. Ruby saltó a la cama entre Yang y Blake. Sacó su pergamino y les muestra una foto.

Al verlos juntos, su corazón se calentó. Sin embargo, Naruto no puede decirles a las chicas su secreto todavía. Yang quería saber, pero eso es un no. Ruby, no, ella no está lista. Nadie no esta listo. Hizo una promesa a Ozpin y a él mismo de mantener el secreto de todos. Es difícil para él no decirle a sus amigos de confianza porque se preocuparán por él.

Naruto iba a irse y dirigirse a su habitación, pero Blake agarró su mano. Se dio la vuelta y la miró a la cara con expresión de preocupación. "¿Hay algo mal, Blake?"

"Quédate ..." Dijo mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza y no quería soltarla. Sabía que estaba preocupada, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"Blake ..." dijo Naruto al ver que las chicas también estaban preocupadas. Tomó la mano de Blake y la besó en la frente antes de consolarla. "Estoy bien, Blake. Y chicas, no tienes que preocuparte".

"Naruto, estamos preocupados. Nos dijiste tu secreto, pero hay algo que no nos dijiste otra cosa". Dijo Weiss.

"Weiss, les dije a todas ustedes, chicas, que mi misión es proteger su mundo de Grimm".

"No es eso. Yang nos dijo que su madre vino y le advirtió sobre ti. Nos molestó".

Naruto miró a Yang que se alejó de él. Por supuesto que lo hizo, pero él no puede culparla. La habitación quedó en silencio ... las chicas estaban preocupadas por él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. Son todas sus novias y su tesoro, pero aún así no puede decirles.

"Oye, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien, de verdad. No hay nada de lo que no tengas que asustarte". Dijo que las chicas todavía lo están mirando. "Muy bien, me quedaré aquí por una noche". Las chicas mostraron su felicidad.

"Hola, Naruto". Dijo Blake.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?"

"En realidad, iba a hacer lo mismo".

Blake está sorprendido, pero ella asintió y se fue a algún lugar con Naruto. Su mano todavía la sostiene porque quería que él caminara juntos. Con el mismo sentimiento que Yang, y los demás, sentía que estaba siendo protectora.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Es cierto lo que la madre de Yang dice sobre ti?" Ella preguntó.

Naruto permanece en silencio, pero tuvo que responderle. No hay otra forma de esconderse de Blake y las chicas. "Yo ... no sé, pero todos ustedes saben que yo no hago ese tipo de cosas. Su madre no sabe-"

"Sé que no lo haces, pero todavía me preocupa por qué tus viejos enemigos después de tu vida primero. ¿Puedes al menos decirme? Puedes confiar en mí".

La promesa ... no puede romperla pase lo que pase. No puede contarles sobre Salem. "Lo siento, Blake. Es mi misión secreta. Te conté todo sobre mí y no desde aquí".

"Multa." Blake frunció el ceño cuando su corazón se hundió, pero su barbilla se levantó con los dedos de su novio para mirarlo.

"Blake, lamento no haberte contado mi misión, pero debes entender. Es mi misión secreta. No tengo permitido decírselo a nadie. Eso significa que tú y nuestros compañeros de equipo". Él dijo. "Sin embargo, cuando llegue el momento, prometo que te contaré todo. ¿Trato?"

"Acuerdo." Dijo Blake. Ella también tenía algo para él. "Naruto, sobre el Colmillo Blanco. Creo que he visto a una mujer antes". Ella dijo.

"¿Quién fue?"

"No lo sé. No le pillé la cara justo antes de aparecer en el campamento Colmillo Blanco".

¿Una mujer? Naruto probablemente sabe de qué está hablando. Fue Cinder Fall. Ella debe haber hecho un trato con el líder del Colmillo Blanco, Adam. Odia decir esto sobre ellos ... probablemente se unan con él para derribar el Vale. Es posible que Colmillo Blanco y su líder vengan a destruirlo.

"¿Naruto?" Blake preguntó mientras estaban afuera del edificio. Se sentaron en el banco.

"Blake ... ¿cuándo te fuiste de Colmillo Blanco?" Preguntó.

"Hace varios meses ... justo antes de cortar el acoplamiento del tren y dejar a Adam. ¿Por qué preguntaste?"

"¿Puedes prometerme no a nadie? Ni siquiera a nuestros compañeros de equipo". Dijo Naruto con un tono serio.

"Ok lo prometo." Ella asintió

Naruto miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie aquí. "Una mujer que viste ... podría ser alguien llamada Cinder Falls. ¿Suena eso?"

"Sí, la conozco, pero ... ¿qué? ¡¿Estás diciendo que la mujer que vi es Cinder ?!" Ella conmocionada.

"No hay error. La razón por la que está aquí porque quiere destruirlo. Después de que te fuiste, creo que hizo un trato con Adam para pedirle prestado a sus hombres para atacar a Vale".

"N-De ninguna manera ... Adam ... él está trabajando con ella ... Ahora, entiendo por qué actúa así ... Va a sacrificar a sus propios hombres por ..." Blake comenzó a llorar, pero vio sus manos sostenidas por las manos de Naruto mientras miraba a él.

"Blake, cálmate. Sabes que no dejaré que pase nada". Dijo Naruto mientras usaba los pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas. Sabía que esto lastimaría los sentimientos de Blake. Sin embargo…

"Tienes razón ..." Blake dijo mientras agarraba su mano y la colocaba contra su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Ella quería que él sintiera latir su corazón. "Siente eso ... Mi corazón ha crecido gracias a ti. Esta vez, cambiará. No puedo llorar más. Ya no tengo miedo. Voy a luchar hasta el final. Este mundo necesita ayuda y cambio "Naruto, creo en ti. Cambiarás el mundo".

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa. "Voy a."

"¿Así que, cuál es el plan?"

"Como dije, no se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a nuestro equipo, profesor y maestro. Tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto como secreto. Y no involucres a Cinder cada vez que la veas. Ella es mucho más fuerte que tú y los demás. "

"¿Eso es todo? Eso fue fácil lo que pensé". Dijo Blake.

"Bueno." Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a la habitación de las chicas primero.

"Espera, Naruto". Ella se acercó a él cuando él se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla. Luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó en los labios. Esto fue para alentarla. "Gracias." Ella presionó su frente contra el toque de su frente.

"De nada. Confía en mí. No dejaré que te pase nada". Él dijo. "Deberíamos volver a nuestra habitación. Nos están esperando".

"¡Derecho!" Blake dijo con una sonrisa gentil mientras sostenía su mano y caminaban juntos de regreso a la habitación. Estaba feliz por él por estar aquí con ella. Él es su ángel guardián.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te quiero."

* * *

"Esto es muy romántico". Dijo Cinder con una sonrisa malvada mientras miraba la foto de Naruto y Blake. Ella lo obtuvo de Neo. Se suponía que debía espiar a Naruto, pero esto podría funcionar en su nuevo plan.

"Blake Belladonna. Creí que la conociste". Dijo Emerald.

"Eso es correcto. Roman me habló de ella. Fue interesante que ella fuera miembro del Colmillo Blanco porque es Fauno, pero los dejó". Dijo mientras se desplazaba hacia abajo para encontrar el siguiente y encontró otro. "¿Un beso? Son perfectos juntos. Este podría ser mi nuevo plan".

"¿Un nuevo plan?" Preguntó Mercury.

"Sí, Mercury. Esta podría ser perfecta. Ya que ella es una de las miembros de White Fang antes, creo que conozco a alguien que también podría conocerla", dijo Cinder.

"¿A quién estás enviando?"

"Adán."


	37. Chapter 37

"Ese fue un buen sueño". Pensó Naruto cuando sus ojos comenzaron a despertarse y vio la luz del sol desde una ventana. No puede mover su cuerpo porque estaba atrapado con cuatro chicas, durmiendo sobre su cuerpo. Ayer, todos querían acostarse con él en una cama juntos. No puede decirles que no y lo aceptó.

Hombre, eso fue un buen sueño con ellos. Realmente, quería hacerlo de nuevo cuando lo decidiera o no. Las chicas están sonriendo y teniendo un gran sueño con él al mirarlas a la cara. A esas chicas les encanta acostarse con él. No sabía cuán cálido y cómodo era su cuerpo.

Miró a su lado izquierdo y le sonrió al somnoliento Blake. Sin cinta en las orejas de Fauno. Ella sostuvo su mano izquierda mientras colgaba de su brazo. Casi como un esposo y una esposa. Ella duerme como un gato y tiene una cara linda. Sus ronquidos suenan como un gato.

En su lado derecho, dos chicas con sueño están durmiendo juntas en su brazo derecho. Ruby está cerca de su cuerpo y su rostro descansaba en su cuello. Weiss está detrás de ella y se alejó de Ruby. Su mano estaba sostenida por las manos de Weiss.

"Buenos días, Naruto".

Naruto miró hacia su cuerpo y vio a Yang despertado sobre su pecho. Intentó no mirar sus pechos porque ella estaba encima de él. Yang era quien quería dormir encima de él. "Buenos días, Yang. ¿Cómo estuvo tu sueño?"

"Agradable y cálido." Ella sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y se arrastraba más cerca de su rostro. "No puedo creer que mi hermanita te haya confesado y la hayas besado. Eso fue bastante audaz por lo que hizo".

"Sí, ella lo hizo". Dijo mientras miraba al somnoliento Ruby que tomó la decisión de salir con todos ellos. Finalmente completó sus promesas. "Supongo que nuestras fechas están terminadas".

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Finalmente cumpliste nuestra promesa. Entonces, nos hemos convertido en parte de tu plan de harén, lo que significa que no nos dejarás ir". Dijo Yang.

"Maldita sea, Kurama y Son Goku ..." Naruto les miró con el ceño fruncido mientras le levantaban el pulgar. Fue su culpa por crear ese nombre para él. Jiraiya probablemente lo vio y tuvo relaciones sexuales con Yang.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se siente dormir con nosotros?" Ella dijo.

"Sentí que me estaba protegiendo de ustedes, chicas. Todas ustedes son los lindos ángeles para mí". Él sonrió.

"¿En serio? ¿Lo estamos?" Ella sonrió mientras le daba un beso en los labios. "Gracias. Fue muy dulce. Estoy feliz de que puedas dormir con nosotros".

"Tú eres quien les dijo y me dio una cara de cachorro".

"Tengo que ... sabes eso, ¿verdad?"

"Claro, lo sé ..."

Yang se quedó en silencio por un momento porque ella cometió errores al contarles sobre él. Ella se preocupó después de que su madre le advirtió sobre él. Parecía que ella lo había decepcionado hasta que lo escuchó gritar su nombre mientras levantaba la cabeza. Él simplemente le mostró una sonrisa como nada.

"Yang, no hay necesidad de lucir así. Mírame. Estoy bien con eso. Nunca me enojo contigo ni te decepciono". Él dijo.

"Pero yo…"

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Como prometí de vuelta de los días, no moriré por ti sin importar qué".

"Lo sé. Siempre dijiste esa palabra promesa para mí y para todos, pero de alguna manera, siento que tu promesa se romperá ..."

"No lo romperé".

"Es difícil para ti cumplir tus promesas para nosotros ... Me preocupa que hayas hecho tanto por nosotros. Hiciste más que nosotros".

"Yang ..." dijo Naruto, verla así hizo que su corazón se hundiera. Mueve sus brazos izquierdos lentamente, para que Blake no se despierte. Él sostuvo su mejilla en su mano y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Mirando sus ojos azules, está diciendo que no se preocupe por él.

Su sonrisa la hizo feliz cuando saltó abrazándolo y causó que las chicas se despertaran. Al verlos despiertos, Naruto y Yang se están riendo juntos.

"Hermana, ¿por qué?"

"Tan temprano ... ¿qué hora es?"

"Necesito dormir extra ..."

"Buenos días, chicas. ¿Cómo dormiste?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le respondían un sí felizmente y lo besaban en ambas mejillas. "Las amo, chicas. ¿Y pueden alejarse de mí?"

Las chicas asintieron cuando salieron de él, para que él pueda levantarse de la cama y tomar su ropa. Además, necesita revisar el reloj por un tiempo. Es muy temprano Sin embargo, hoy es un día de misión. Será mejor para él salir de la habitación y dejar que las chicas se cambien de ropa.

"Naruto, puedes quedarte aquí y vernos cambiarnos de ropa". Yang sonrió al guiñarle un ojo a su novio mientras ella se sonrojaba. "No me importa si estás aquí. Ya me ves desnuda".

Las chicas enteras se desnudaron y miraron a Naruto con rubor en la cara. Eso fue bastante audaz lo que Yang acaba de decir. Sin embargo, él es su novio.

"Yo ... no me importaría si estás aquí ..." Blake dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse su yukata.

"Eres nuestro novio ..." dijo Weiss.

Naruto salió de la habitación al instante y corrió en su habitación. Maldición, su experiencia es real. Sus novias están haciendo esto por él. No puedo creer que su sueño se haya hecho realidad ... se dio cuenta de que se volverá como Jiraiya.

 **"Le dijiste a Blake sobre Cinder". Dijo Kurama.**

Él puede confiar en Blake porque ella es su novia y digna de confianza. "Ella es la única persona en la que puedo confiar. Al menos me dio detalles sobre Colmillo Blanco".

 **"Sí, pero ¿por qué Cinder quería que White Fang se uniera a ella?" Preguntó Matatabi.**

"No es su plan. Si estoy en lo cierto, podría ser el plan de Salem. Ella manipuló al líder del Colmillo Blanco, Adam Taurus, que odiaba a la raza humana". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba el cielo desde la ventana. "Adam planea sacrificar a sus hombres por Colmillo Blanco, pero no hay forma de que podamos probarlo".

 **"Tienes razón. El Colmillo Blanco no cree en la evidencia humana. Posiblemente los llamarán mentirosos".**

Será una tarea difícil para él manejarlo. En este momento, descubrió que el Colmillo Blanco se unió a Cinder para destruir a Vale. Todo es parte del plan de Salem para manipularlos para atacar. No puede contarle a sus novias sobre ella. Eso es algo que odia por no contarles su secreto. Están preocupados por él.

 _"¿Cómo les voy a explicar?"_ El pensó.

 **"Solo diles toda la verdad. Están listos". Dijo Kurama.**

 _"Supongo…"_

"Naruto"

Naruto se dio vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de Ruby. Ella entró en su habitación con su atuendo de combate. "¿Hola! Qué tal?"

"Nada ... solo aquí para ver qué haces?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba por detrás. Supuso que él estaba mirando afuera, que es lo que ella debe hacer.

Pero ahora, Naruto terminó de verlo mientras agarraba su cota de malla debajo para usarlo y se sentó en su cama. Ruby hizo su movimiento mientras se sentaba en sus vueltas y sacaba sus pergaminos para jugar un videojuego. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas porque se dio cuenta de que su trasero estaba en sus regazos. Su trasero es pequeño. Supongo que nunca había hecho esto antes.

Sin embargo, ella vio su rostro recostado sobre su hombro y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él solo quiere verla jugar un juego. Incluso la besó en la mejilla. Ruby no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando hizo esto. Esta es su primera vez, pero se sintió muy cómoda con él al estar envuelta y sus vueltas. A ella le gustó.

"¿Puedes abrazarme así un poco más?"

"Por supuesto, Ruby". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras continuaba viéndola jugar un juego. "Debes enseñarme cómo ganar, para que pueda vencer a Yang".

"Escuché que perdiste con ella, pero sí, puedo ayudarte con eso. Puedes verme jugar porque soy un jugador profesional". Dijo Ruby.

Al verla jugar videojuegos, Naruto mostró su sonrisa mientras su dedo índice tocaba su costado de la cintura. Ella se rió por un momento hasta que él lo volvió a hacer. Ruby le golpeó el hombro por molestarla mientras le mostraba cómo ganar un juego.

"Detente, Naruto. Me vas a hacer perder". Ella se rio.

"Este es tu desafío o entrenamiento. Se supone que no te distraigas mientras hago esto". Dijo Naruto mientras la tocaba de nuevo y cambiaba su ataque para hacerle cosquillas. Él la hizo perder el juego, por lo que se enojó con él.

"¡Naruto!"

Naruto sonrió mientras esquivaba su golpe y avanzaba para atacarla con cosquillas. Ruby se reía tanto que dejó caer su pergamino y cayó sobre la cama con Naruto encima de ella. Ella sintió una sensación agradable en su mejilla y apretó su mano con ambas manos.

"Eres un tramposo".

"¿Qué? Acabo de decirte que este es tu desafío. Te distrajiste y perdiste el juego".

"No es justo que no pueda golpearte". Dijo Ruby dándole un lindo puchero.

El rubio le mostró su cálida sonrisa mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Esta es una sonrisa que siempre quiso verla. Luego capturó los labios de Ruby en un dulce beso cuando ella regresó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Ruby, ¿sabías que eras mi primer flechazo en mi mente?" Preguntó Naruto.

Ruby levantó los ojos con expresión de sorpresa cuando dijo. "¿R-enserio?" Ella no sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella.

El asintió. "Sí, eres dulce, eres leal, tienes un gran espíritu y eres una persona especial para mí. La forma en que actúas me recordó a mi yo más joven".

"¿De verdad quieres decir eso? Jaja ... no sabía que podía recordarte tu yo joven". Ruby dijo con un sonrojo.

"Sí, Ruby". Naruto sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la frente. "Realmente quiero decir eso".

En este momento, la rubia se sorprendió cuando se levantó y abrazó a Naruto mientras lo tiraba sobre una cama con ella. En su mente, ella estaba completamente feliz. Estos serán sus mejores recuerdos de ella y Naruto en la vida romántica.

"Gracias, Naruto. Eres el mejor novio que he tenido. ¡Y recuerda tu promesa para mí! ¡No puedes romperla!"

"Eso es correcto." Naruto recordó cuando la abrazó. Sin embargo, esa promesa ... probablemente ... "No la romperé por ti, Ruby".

* * *

"¿Qué estamos recogiendo?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"No sé ..." dijo Jaune mientras miraba el tablero de la misión. Él ha estado parado aquí por 10 minutos y no pudo encontrar la misión que desea. "No lo sé."

"Vamos, Jaune. Tú eres el líder. Puedes elegir cualquier misión que quieras". Ella dijo.

"Lo sé, Pyrrha. ¡Es muy difícil para mí elegir una buena!"

"¡Estamos de vuelta!" Nora gritó cuando ella y Ren trajeron el algodón de azúcar de la tienda. "¿Sigue buscando?"

"Estoy intentando-" Jaune se detuvo cuando encontró una misión. Una cosa interesante es que lo presionó y rechazó su solicitud. Las palabras rojas dicen que se necesita un equipo más para requerir unirse a una misión.

Este tipo de misión es Buscar y destruir. La ubicación es Mountain Glenn.

Pyrrha recordó esa misión antes. El equipo RWUBY eligió eso. Ella pensó que destruyeron toda la criatura Grimm en Mountain Glenn. Pero, encontraron el escondite de White Fang en el subsuelo, lo que explica por qué hubo un accidente de tren en Vale.

"¿El equipo RWUBY no eligió esto?" Jaune preguntó.

"Sí, creo que lo hicieron, pero ¿por qué?" Nora preguntó

"Es por el accidente del tren. El director debe haber devuelto la misión inacabada". Dijo Pyrrha.

"Ella tiene razón, pero ¿por qué se requiere otro equipo?" Preguntó Ren.

"¿Necesitamos un equipo más para aceptar una misión? No estoy seguro de lo que significa, pero suena muy bien". Dijo Nora.

"¿Alguien dijo un equipo más?"

El equipo JNPR se dio la vuelta y vio venir al equipo RWUBY.

"¡Buenos días, chicas! ¿Dónde están Weiss y Naruto?" Nora preguntó.

* * *

"¡Ay!" Weiss lloró cuando Naruto tiró de su cabello con un cepillo. "¡No te excedas, idiota! De lo contrario, me tirarás del pelo".

"¡Lo siento, es malo! Es la primera vez que te cepillo el pelo y me pediste que hiciera eso". Él dijo.

Después de que los otros compañeros salieron de la habitación, Weiss le pidió a Naruto que le cepillara el pelo. Su cabello está desordenado cuando está despierta. Además, ella le está enseñando a cepillarse el pelo. Es la primera vez que hace esto por una niña.

"Si está realmente enredado, intenta pasar las manos primero". Dijo Weiss.

Naruto se miró las manos con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro." Ella sonrió.

El rubio asintió mientras colocaba un cepillo sobre la mesa y usaba sus manos para pasarle el pelo. Primero sostuvo su cabello muy suavemente y comenzó a correr por su cabello. Corriendo por su cabello, la escuchó jadear mientras se detenía preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"E-No es nada. Por favor continúa ..." dijo Weiss con un sonrojo. Ella sentía muy sexualidad de esto. Sin embargo, la sensación que siente es una mezcla de satisfacción y relajación. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Naruto continuó corriendo por su cabello. La sensación de su cabello es increíblemente suave y agradable. El cabello blanco ... es el cabello más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Es un color de la nieve que podría describir.

"Sabes. Tienes un cabello hermoso".

Weiss levantó los ojos con expresión de sorpresa y se sonrojó en las mejillas. "¿Hago?"

"No es broma. Tu cabello es realmente hermoso". Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras sostenía su cabello suavemente. "Muy suave."

"E-Gracias". Ella dijo. "Deberías probar el cabello de Yang la próxima vez".

"Ella me matará". Dijo Naruto sudando. El lo recordaba.

"Pero puedes preguntarle. Estoy seguro de que te está yendo bien".

"Cierto ..." Dijo. "¿Hey Weiss?"

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Tenías a alguien que te cepillara el pelo?"

Esa es una pregunta extraña para Weiss. Ella esperaba que él dijera algo sobre su relación. "¿Por qué preguntaste?"

"Tenía curiosidad porque tu cabello es realmente hermoso. El color de la nieve. Apuesto a que alguien hizo un gran trabajo cepillando tu cabello". Dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de pasar las manos. Entonces, agarró un cepillo para el cabello y le cepilló el pelo.

"Mi madre. Ella siempre me cepillaba el pelo, pero ya no cuando tenía 10 años ..."

Naruto no ha mencionado a su madre. "¿Que pasó?"

"Cumplí 10 años el día de mi cumpleaños. Mi padre se perdió la gran cena y la fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella se enojó y le gritó. Finalmente se rompió. Después de eso, fue extraño porque había un vaso de vino en la mesa. Por lo general, se trataba de almuerzos y cenas. Pero no fueron cenas, solo una botella de vino aquí y mi madre cayó en el alcoholismo ".

"Lo siento ..." dijo Naruto mientras terminaba un cepillo para el cabello de Weiss. Sentía pena por su pasado. No es de extrañar por qué está sola en su casa.

"Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a esto ..." Dijo mientras se ataba el cabello con una corbata. Ella no solo es la solitaria en casa. Naruto Él es como ella y ambos tienen el pasado relacionado.

Es una pena que esté solo en casa sin padres. Sus padres son muy valientes. Murieron por protegerlo cuando era un bebé. Ella deseaba que sus padres estuvieran vivos, para que puedan pasar tiempo con él. Weiss fue una persona bastante horrible cuando supo que Naruto es un Jinchuuriki que los aldeanos lo tratan mal.

Ella era igual que ellos. Siempre juzgando las miradas de Fauno que eran parte de Colmillo Blanco. No solo eso, la gente la odia porque su padre se hizo cargo de la empresa y se hizo cargo de sus negocios. Ella es la que debería disculparse con todos y con Faunus. Tomando la culpa de cómo actúa su padre.

Su rostro está fruncido hasta que sintió una cálida sensación en la mejilla con una mano. Miró a Naruto que sostenía su mejilla y le sonríe.

"Weiss, no hay necesidad de ser así. Me tienes a mí. Te tengo a mí". Dijo Naruto.

Weiss le puso la mano en la mejilla y le sonrió a su novio. "Sabes, hiciste un buen trabajo al cepillar mi cabello. Estoy impresionado".

"Gracias." Dijo el rubio mientras besaba sus labios. Vio que las mejillas de Weiss se sonrojaban por besarla.

Los ojos azul claro se encontraron con los ojos azules y Weiss se envolvió alrededor de su cuello mientras lo inclinaba para otro beso. Se apartaron y se mostraron la sonrisa. Ella estaba feliz de tenerlo.

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico perfecto y tonto. Esto es lo que le gustaba de él. Uno de los hombres más dulces que haya tenido.

"Deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Nuestro equipo nos está esperando". Dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta naranja y se iba, pero le agarraron la mano cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "¿Weiss?"

"¿Puedo ... tomar tu mano y caminar juntos?" Preguntó con un sonrojo.

Naruto sonríe mientras la levanta y camina junto con las manos. "Vamos".

Weiss se sorprendió cuando él le tomó la mano sin dudarlo, pero ella quería esa cálida sensación. Sin palabras, ella le sonrió.

Fue agradable tenerlo sosteniendo su mano.

* * *

"Profesor Ozpin, ¿está viendo esto?" Glynda preguntó.

"Sí, de hecho. No hay error". Ozpin dijo con una mirada seria mientras miraba la foto de uno de los soldados del atlas. Era una jaula con una letra grande M. La jaula es para capturar una criatura Grimm.

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Pensé que su experimento estaba prohibido y que su compañía no fue destruida". James preguntó.

"Sí, es verdad ..." Ozpin se preocupó, pero será mejor enviarle la foto a Naruto Uzumaki. La misión que eligieron podría ser difícil.

* * *

"Aww ... pensé que habíamos terminado con Mountain Glenn". Ruby gimió mientras su equipo y el otro equipo volaban a Mountain Glenn con bullhead.

"¿No lo terminaron?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Si lo hicimos." Blake dijo mientras miraba a Naruto que miraba desde afuera.

Naruto está sintiendo cualquier criatura Grimm en el área de bullhead. No hay ninguno de ellos, pero algo no está bien en esta misión. Esta no es la misión Buscar y destruir. Fue principalmente como una misión de investigación. En un cien por ciento, él y su equipo los destruyeron a todos. La pregunta es ¿por qué alguien establecería una misión de dos equipos?

"¿Qué pensaste?" Le pregunta a Kurama.

 **"No creo que ese no sea su plan".**

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que era el plan de Cinder?" Preguntó Blake mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Ella pensó que la misión se había completado.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y no estaba seguro de si era el plan de Cinder o el de Salem. "No, este no es su plan. No sé por qué volvemos".

"¿Quizás el Colmillo Blanco?"

"No, el Colmillo Blanco ya no se queda aquí. Después de que detuvimos el tren, huyeron a su base. No pueden ser ellos". Él dijo. Su pergamino está sonando, así que lo levantó y lo miró. Es una foto de una jaula con la letra M.

Sin embargo, lo miró al texto que envió Ozpin.

"Dirígete a las instalaciones del Dr. Merlot. Y ten cuidado".

Parece que Ozpin conoce a un tipo llamado Dr. Merlot.

"¿Que dijo?" Blake preguntó mientras miraba por encima de su pergamino.

"Nos dirigiremos a las instalaciones del Dr. Merlot. ¿Llamarán al timbre?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a sus amigos que saben de una persona.

"Escuché sobre él. Es el fundador de Merlot Industries. Un investigador. Se suponía que debía construirse en Mountain Glenn, pero los profesores de la Academia Beacon tenían una opinión igualmente baja sobre Merlot", dijo Weiss. Por supuesto, ella lo sabe todo. Aún así, bueno que ella esté aquí.

"¿Después de eso, Grimm se hizo cargo?" Preguntó Yang.

"Sí, eso es correcto. Ahora la ciudad ya está muerta, pero ¿por qué vamos a volver?", Dijo antes de que el bullhead atracara en Mountain Glenn.

Los dos equipos salieron por la puerta del toro. Están de vuelta en Mountain Glenn. No hay razón por la cual la misión no haya terminado. El equipo RWUBY destruyó toda la criatura Grimm aquí. Además, el Colmillo Blanco estaba aquí en el subsuelo. Pero fallaron y se retiraron a la base.

"No puedo creer que volvamos aquí otra vez". Yang dijo con una mirada aburrida mientras exploraba una ciudad abandonada. Ella no esta equivocada. Sus compañeros de equipo estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

La montaña Glenn está bastante desperdiciada. No hay nada aquí. Era casi como una misión de investigación.

"¿Alguna pista?" Jaune preguntó.

Naruto miró un mapa en su pergamino donde se suponía que debían moverse. El mapa dice que deberían estar cerca de las instalaciones del Dr. Merlot. Estaba justo detrás de ellos y se dieron la vuelta. Lo curioso es que la instalación se ... ¿destruyó?

"Oye, ¿no pasamos corriendo por eso?" Yang lo recordó. Ella y sus amigos estaban rescatando a Ruby a la clandestinidad. Pasaron corriendo por el alto edificio que antes soportaba, pero ahora fueron destruidos.

"Naruto" Blake dijo mientras sostenía su Gambol Shroud cuando escuchó un sonido de sus oídos Faunus.

El rubio asintió mientras sacaba su kunai e hizo que todos sacaran sus armas. Sintió un sentimiento de muerte, lo que significa que Grimm Creature está cerca. Sin embargo, el aura es diferente a los demás.

"¿Qué es este sentimiento? Este es más fuerte que Grimm-" Él reaccionó mientras esquivaba la garra detrás de él. Se lanzó hacia adelante y saltó a Grimm apuñalándolo con un kunai.

Pero, solo apuñaló en su brazo porque el Grimm bloqueó su ataque de su cabeza. Naruto se sorprendió de cómo el Grimm lo bloqueó. Los brillantes ojos verdes lo fulminaron con la mirada. Fue arrojado al suelo. Entonces, un Grimm lo estrelló contra la pared y lo arrojó a pocos metros de ella.

Yang se apresuró en la batalla y agarró a Naruto, pero la fuerza del lanzamiento es increíble. Se echó hacia atrás, pero aguantó para mantenerse en el suelo.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Ella se preocupó.

"Sí ..." dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Grimm Beowolf. El color de su cuerpo es diferente al Grimm normal.

El Beowolf tiene picos verdes brillantes que sobresalen de su espalda y brazos. Unas rayas de color verde neón cubren su cuerpo. El tamaño del cuerpo es mucho más grande de lo normal y alfa.

Además, este Grimm sabía que su ataque se acercaba. Parece que el cerebro se ha vuelto poco inteligente.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Pyrrha preguntó.

"No hay tiempo para preguntar. Tenemos que matarlo ahora mismo". Dijo Naruto mientras abría la palma de su mano para construir Rasengan y está formando una versión más grande. Pero no puede usarlo en este momento y atacar así. "Jaune, ¿cuál es el plan?"

Jaune comenzó a pensar cómo matar a la versión de actualización de Beowolf, pero vio que algunas de las criaturas Grimm habían llegado.

"¿Grimm? ¿De dónde vinieron?" Preguntó Ren.

"Naruto y Pyrrha se encargarán del nuevo Beowolf. El resto de nosotros derrotará a otros Grimms, para que no puedan interferir con ellos". Dijo Jaune cuando sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo y se apegaron a su plan.

Los dos equipos se dividieron en dos grupos. Una es luchar contra el grupo de Grimm y asegurarse de que no los molesten. Two está luchando contra el nuevo Beowolf o la versión de actualización con el ninja más fuerte y la Chica Invencible.

Naruto y Pyrrha se miraron el uno al otro con un movimiento de cabeza para luchar contra el nuevo Grimm.

Pyrrha fue la primera que irrumpió en Beowolf con su escudo cuando vio que su garra se alzaba. Su escudo, Akoúo̱ bloqueó el ataque de la garra cuando lo dejó rascar su escudo y marcó en su punto débil. Ella comenzó a empujarlo, pero vio que Grimm saltó lejos de su lanza.

El Beowolf luego atacó hacia ella y lanzó un fuerte golpe a su escudo. Condujo a Pyrrha a una distancia bastante decente.

Naruto saltó allí y agarró su cuerpo para ayudarla. Miró a los Grimm que los atacaron con una línea de cristales verdes desde el suelo. Ellos esquivaron los cristales con Velocidad de destello amarilla y Naruto le dio una patada en la cabeza cuando se acercaron. Rompiendo el cráneo, Pyrrha cortó sus piernas e hizo que Grimm cayera al suelo.

"¡Naruto!" La pelirroja llamó mientras levantaba su escudo para que él saltara sobre él. Él pisoteó su escudo y saltó al aire.

El ninja rubio realizó un Rasengan y se extendió a un tamaño más grande. Él se zambulló y llamó a Pyrrha para usar su apariencia de Polaridad para duplicar la velocidad de su inmersión. Sus armaduras son de metal, por lo que Pyrrha puede controlarlas. Ella hizo sus movimientos de buceo más rápido antes de que Grimm Beowolf se levantara.

"¡Odama Rasengan!" Rugió cuando aplastó a Grimm en su espalda y produjo una explosión que casi la derribó.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Pyrrha lo elogió por destruirla. Lo hicieron con trabajo en equipo.

"Buen trabajo, Pyrrha". Dijo mientras miraba a los otros que acababan de pelear contra los demás Grimm. Todos vinieron a él y a ella. "Parece que todos estamos claros".

"Sí, pan comido, pero ¿qué fue eso? ¿El Beowolf se veía diferente y por qué su cuerpo es verde?" Ruby preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero creo que todos sabemos por qué esta misión no se completó". Él dijo.

"¿Crees que tiene que ver con el Dr. Merlot?" Weiss preguntó.

"Me temo que sí. El Grimm Beowolf que encontramos fue modificado mutado". Dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a sus amigos por su respuesta adivina. "Sí, lo sé. No sabía que Grimm podía modificarse mutar. Eso explicaba por qué el profesor Ozpin me mostró una foto". Les mostró a todos la foto de la jaula.

"¿Jaula? ¿Por qué la jaula?" Jaune preguntó.

"Capturar a los Grimms y convertirlos en un poderoso ejército. Esto sería malo". Dijo Blake.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Necesitan detener las cosas mutadas y destruir a los Grimm sin importar qué. Además, el Dr. Merlot es el que ha mutado a Beowolf. Él también necesita ser detenido.

"Entonces, ¿el Dr. Merlot está vivo?" Weiss preguntó.

"¿Regresó de entre los muertos?" Nora preguntó.

"¿Sabes de dónde vienen?" Preguntó Ren.

"Sé dónde encontrarlos". Dijo Naruto con ojos de sapo cuando entró en modo Sennin para encontrar a los Grimms. Encontró las auras y están en el subsuelo. "Túnel."

* * *

"¿En serio? ¿El Dr. Merlot está vivo? Pensé que había muerto".

"Está vivo. Acabo de tener una foto interesante que obtuve en mi pergamino. Él transformó al Grimm en una nueva forma".

"Impresionante. Quizás podríamos usarlo para encender el Grimm, pero me temo que no saldrá con vida".

"Sé lo que quieres decir. Naruto Uzumaki ha asignado esa misión".

"Eso es correcto, Cinder. Si el Dr. Merlot se escapó de él, encuéntralo y tráemelo".

"Como desees."

* * *

"Interesante." Ozpin habla de Naruto en un pergamino mientras él y sus dos grupos caminan por el túnel.

"Sí, el Grimm fue modificado mutado. Habrá más de ellos. Creí que el Dr. Merlot está vivo". Dijo Naruto.

"Ese será otro problema en el mundo. Naruto, necesito que lo encuentres y destruyas su mutación. Cuento contigo".

Naruto asintió y descartó su pergamino mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

"¿Que dijo el?" Blake preguntó.

"Lo mismo que dije. Continuamos buscando su laboratorio y destruimos al Grimm mutado". Él dijo.

"No puedo creer que volvamos al túnel". Dijo Yang.

"¿Sabes dónde estamos? Siento que hemos perdido un camino ...", dijo Ruby.

La rubia le sonrió a Ruby por ser una chica tan impaciente. Luego la agarró por detrás y le mordisqueó el cuello.

"Naruto, detente. Nos están mirando ..." Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su novio. Estaba avergonzada porque sus otras novias estaban allí.

"Eso es porque eres una chica tan impaciente. No hasta que tengas que ser muy paciente". Dijo mientras le tocaba la cintura con los dedos y la hacía reír. Él quería que ella fuera feliz y que no se aburriera.

"¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Me detendré!" Ella sonrió de nuevo cuando su novio dejó de hacerle cosquillas. Después de hacerlo, sonrió y besó su mejilla. Ruby sintió la sensación de celos de las chicas. No Yang, solo Weiss y Blake.

Yang solo sonrió y estaba orgullosa de su hermana Ruby. Ella sabía que Ruby era la primera chica que se enamoró de Naruto. Están emparejados en su pensamiento.

"Entonces…" dijo Blake mientras caminaba al lado de Naruto en el lado izquierdo. "Sexo ... ¿lo has hecho antes?"

"¡Que no!" Dijo Naruto. ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? No, nunca lo hizo antes. "¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!"

La niña Fauno se tomó las manos y giró los dedos. Su sonrojo rosado apareció en sus mejillas después de escuchar lo que le dijo Kurama. Sí, el zorro de nueve colas les dijo a ella y a los demás un secreto sobre Naruto.

"Fue ... Kurama. Dijo que tuviste sexo con ... sacerdotisa porque no tenías idea ..."

"¡¿Qué?!" Todos se sorprendieron al mirar a Naruto.

"¡Ok, Kurama estaba equivocado! ¡Segundo, esto no sucedió en mi historia canónica o historia principal! ¡Fue una maldita película!" Naruto hizo que todos lo miraran con su mirada perpleja. "Cierto ... no sabes a qué me refiero. Estaba diciendo que no le hice sexo a nadie. Yang fue el primero".

Es verdad. Eso no sucedió en su serie porque ni siquiera era un canon. ¡Es una maldita película!

"Está bien ... dijiste que no lo hiciste, así que te creo ..." dijo Weiss con un sonrojo. Con suerte, él está diciendo la verdad.

Naruto se secó el sudor y miró a Kurama por decirles lo que hizo. Suspiró y lo ignoró. Debería concentrarse en su misión sin distraerse.

Sí, todavía está en modo Sennin y sigue el aura de Grimm. La distancia no debería estar lejos de aquí. Casi llegan al exterior.

"¿Qué tan lejos estamos ahora? ¡Oh, mira! Afuera" Jaune chocó contra la espalda de Naruto sin mirar. "Oye, ¿por qué te detienes? Hay-" Se detuvo cuando vio a los Grimm venir desde afuera y bloquear su camino.

"¡Bueno, entonces! Realmente no quieren que salgamos". Nora dijo mientras sacaba su martillo, Magnhild.

Todos estaban preparados para una batalla contra la criatura Grimm, pero hay criaturas mutantes que caminaron frente a ellos. Hay dos Beowolf. Uno es el mutante Uras.

La apariencia de Uras es la misma que la de un beowolf, pero es mucho más grande que el tamaño original y Alpha Beowolf. Decir el tamaño de esa cosa, se ve más fuerte que las demás.

"¡Uras también!" Dijo Yang.

"No nos van a ser fáciles". Dijo Blake.

Para Naruto, todavía está en modo Sennin y prácticamente puede derribar a tres de ellos. "Ustedes derriben al Grimm. Lucharé contra los mutantes ya que tengo mi modo Sennin activado".

"Aww ... ¡¿Me estás robando mutantes ?! ¡Quiero aplastar a esos tipos!" Nora se quejó.

"Nora, no estás a su nivel ... Probablemente deberías dejarlo". Dijo Ren.

"Bien, Ren ..."

"¿Podemos concentrarnos por ahora?" Pyrrha preguntó mientras les daba una risa seca.

Los tres mutantes Grimm rugieron mientras cargaban hacia ellos primero antes de que el resto de los demás los atacaran. Los dos Beowolf son los rápidos, por lo que se adelantaron a Uras primero. Arañando sus patas mientras están listos para matarlos.

Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante en el Destello Amarillo. Realizó dos Rasengan en sus dos manos, fue delante de ellos y los destruyó en el estómago cuando sus dos Rasengan los alejaron y atravesaron el grupo de Grimm. Se estrellaron contra la pared.

Esquivó el fuerte ataque de la garra del mutante Uras. La habilidad de la garra es la misma que la de Beowolf mutante, pero esta es explosiva. Creó una línea de explosivos.

Golpeando las garras contra el suelo, la línea de explosivos estaba dirigida a Ruby y Weiss mientras luchan contra los Grimms. Vieron el ataque, así que hicieron un pato separándose y saltando de él.

El muro de roca explotó y se destruyó. Hizo colapsar todo el túnel o la cueva del techo. Los varios picos de roca cayeron y golpearon al Grimm. También trató de golpear a Ruby y los demás.

"¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Si no matamos a Uras, el túnel será destruido! ¡Eso significa nosotros!" Dijo Jaune.

Naruto apretó los dientes y miró al oso. Esa criatura necesita ser detenida y ser asesinada.

Con su modo Sennin, puede matarlo rápido. Se desvaneció con la velocidad del flash amarillo y golpeó justo en el costado. Romper las mandíbulas y los dientes.

Pero, Uras aún no ha perdido. El oso balanceó su brazo derecho y golpeó a Naruto hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el rubio bloqueó y puede resistir el fuerte ataque mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás en el suelo. No estaba muy lejos de ese oso.

Rugió de rabia e hizo un ataque explosivo de nuevo. Naruto no puede dejar que golpee la pared y dañe nuevamente, por lo que tendrá que usar poder de arena para bloquearlo.

Lo iba a usar, pero fue interferido por el mutante Beowolf. Esa criatura todavía está viva y lo alejó de la ola explosiva.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo el ninja cuando lo dejó golpear la pared y explotó. Ahora, empeoró aún más el túnel.

Todo el lugar se está rompiendo y colapsando ahora. Muchas rocas cayendo golpearon al grupo Grimm.

Ruby cortó al Beowolf por la mitad del aire mientras giraba su Crescent Rose. Luego se lanzó con su velocidad de Semblance para obtener el grupo Grimm. Cambió su guadaña a modo guadaña de guerra. Hizo girar su cuerpo con guadaña de guerra para matar a varios de ellos en la línea.

Ella y sus amigas tienen que salir de aquí porque el túnel se está derrumbando. Como líder, le ordenó a su equipo que se dirigiera hacia el exterior. Al igual que Jaune, tuvo que ordenar a su equipo que saliera o de lo contrario serían aplastados.

"¡Naruto, date prisa!" Pyrrha lloró mientras veía a Naruto lidiar con el mutante Grimms.

El rubio intentó escapar del túnel, pero Uras y Beowolf están en su camino. No lo dejarán ir.

"¡Solo vete sin mí!" Gritó mientras pateaba a Beowolf y lo rompía con lava Rasengan. Está corriendo, pero Ursa lo derribó.

"¡No, no te dejaremos!" Dijo Yang mientras volvía a ayudarlo, pero Blake la agarró del brazo.

"Confía en él, Yang. Sé que saldrá vivo". Ella dijo.

Yang odiaba dejar atrás a su compañera de equipo, pero ella tendrá que creer en él.

Todos escaparon del túnel antes de que las rocas se derrumbaran en la entrada y lo bloquearon. Fue una suerte o de lo contrario se quedarán atrapados allí para siempre.

"Chicos, él todavía está allí!" Dijo Jaune.

"Naruto ..." Ruby se preocupó antes de sentir el terremoto desde el túnel.

Una cabeza gigante de zorro dorado aplastó las rocas y saltó del túnel. Recordando a ese zorro y color, es Naruto y se transformó en modo Bijuu.

"¡Naruto, estás bien!"

"Sí, estoy bien. Deberíamos irnos".


	38. Chapter 38

Ruby rugió cuando cortó el Grimm Beowulf en su espalda y esquivó el ataque de otro. Hay un grupo de ellos que acaba de aparecer de los arbustos. Su distancia está muy lejos de ellos mientras cambiaba su guadaña a modo francotirador. Ella les disparó algunas rondas.

Volvió a cargar su arma después de disparar todas las municiones y volver a convertirla en una guadaña. Cargó y disparó un tiro que la llevó hacia el grupo. Levantó su guadaña cuando la cuchilla se movió por la mitad y cortó el cuerpo de Beowulfs por la mitad. La pelirroja terminó su vuelo, pero Uras estaba justo frente a ella. Iba a golpearla, pero Naruto destruyó el cráneo con un Rasengan desde el aire.

El rubio se movió hacia su próximo objetivo. Vio al mutante Beowulf cargar en su dirección. Su sonrisa se mostró cuando esquivó con la velocidad del Flash Amarillo y le dio un codazo en la columna. Arrojó al mutante al suelo y lanzó un poderoso golpe con las manos abiertas, enviando una ola de energía natural que emana a través de la cabeza del objetivo golpeado. Mató el cerebro y rompió el cráneo brutalmente.

Después de que Naruto mató al mutante Grimm, no puede encontrar ninguno de ellos cerca de él. Parece que no hay mutante. Mató a un montón de ellos. Aparecían de la nada cada vez que él y sus equipos se acercaban a Grimm Creature. Sin embargo, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Mutant. Aunque casi está hecho.

Yang clavó su puño directamente en el cráneo de una Osa. Apretó el gatillo para disparar una explosión de Ember Celica. Mató a Ursa y ella va por otra. La rubia se agachó bajo un golpe de garra de un Beowulf cuando vio su ataque. Golpeó el fuego una explosión debajo del abdomen del Grimm y le dio un fuerte golpe.

Envió a Ursa a Nora porque vio y se preparó para golpearlo con Magnhild. Ella sostuvo su martillo como un bateador de béisbol. Lo balanceó y golpeó directamente a Ursa en su cuerpo. Rompiendo los huesos enteros, obligó a Ursa a otro vuelo y se estrelló contra el último grupo de Grimm. Es un éxito exitoso y ella llamaría un jonrón. Al ver que los Grimm estaban en el suelo, Nora llamó a una señal para que alguien los acabara.

"Senpou: Chou Odama Rasengan!" Naruto rugió cuando los aplastó a todos en el suelo con un Rasengan masivo. Un daño masivo en ellos e hizo una gran explosión que casi derribó a las chicas y al Equipo JNPR.

"¡Hazlo otra vez!" Dijo Nora.

"¡Nora!" Gritó Ren.

La pelea ha terminado. Todas las criaturas Grimm están muertas por ahora. Con un modo Sennin, Naruto no puede encontrar ninguno de ellos cerca de su distancia. "Está bien, este es el último. Están lejos de nosotros, así que deberíamos estar a salvo ahora". Él dijo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Blake preguntó mientras miraba la puesta de sol. Pronto oscurecería y será mejor que encuentren un lugar para dormir. "Es casi una noche".

"Sí, lo sé. Tendremos que encontrar un lugar para que descansemos" Naruto hizo una pausa al escuchar el ruido de un tren en sus oídos. Ese sonido no está lejos de aquí, así que fue a seguirlo.

Salió corriendo del bosque y vio el puente del ferrocarril. El tren pasó junto a él y siguió adelante. El puente los dirigirá a donde proviene el mutante Grimm. Según su mapa, estará en el muelle. Esto será bueno para ellos para seguir las pistas, pero su equipo y los demás estaban exhaustos después de luchar contra Grimm. Se merecían descansar aquí.

"¿Eso es un tren?" Yang preguntó con un pantalón.

"Sí, pero descansaremos aquí por una noche". Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba pasando por ellos y regresó al bosque. "Voy a encontrar algunos bosques. Ustedes establezcan un campamento".

Blake se paseó con él para ayudarlo a encontrar algunos bosques para una fogata. Ella tomó su mano para sostenerla y ahora caminaron juntos. Siempre quise sentir su calor porque el gato ama una cama y un baño tibios ... tal vez, ese es extraño. Cuando supo que Yang tenía relaciones sexuales con Naruto, se sintió muy celosa de ella. No es que esté celosa porque Yang simplemente lo intentó sin dudarlo. Ni siquiera usaron protección.

Esa rubia es una mujer increíble y no le importa una mierda porque es su novia. Una mujer más audaz del mundo. Blake no puede creer que ella haya sido la primera en tener sexo con Naruto antes que ella y los demás.

"Blake, ¿pasa algo?" Preguntó Naruto mientras la miraba.

"No es nada." Dijo antes de encontrar el bosque en el suelo y junto al árbol. Ella caminó allí y recogió maderas en sus brazos. Sin embargo, ella escuchó algo. "¿Suena como agua?"

Naruto también lo escuchó y fue a ver si había agua. Cuando salió del bosque, vio el lago. Incluso hay peces allí, así que tal vez puedan ser comida para la cena.

Él movió sus manos para firmar Jutsu y creó una gran esfera de agua en el aire desde el lago. La esfera de agua atrapó muchos peces y suficiente para todos. Estoy bastante seguro de que a Blake le encanta comer pescado. Ella será muy feliz si ve esto.

"¡¿Pescado?!"

Y sí, vio su comida favorita cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Blake corrió detrás de él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Su rostro es feliz cada vez que ve peces, pero olvida lo que hizo. Se dio cuenta de que hizo un movimiento infantil frente a él.

"Lo siento. No pude detenerlo cuando veo un pez porque me encanta comer pescado". Ella se sonrojó cuando lo escuchó reír. "¡Eso no es divertido!"

"Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte si me mostraste tu linda sonrisa". Dijo Naruto mientras movía su esfera de agua al suelo y soltaba a los peces. Luego los puso en la red cuando abrió el pergamino. "Regresemos".

Pero, no hubo respuesta de Blake. Ella se quedó allí parada como una mujer muerta. Le preocupaba.

"¿Blake?" Preguntó Naruto.

Blake se sacudió de repente y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa. "Viniendo." Dijo mientras caminaba a su lado mientras transportaba bosques.

"Blake, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó

"En realidad no es nada. Solo pensarlo".

* * *

"Está casi oscuro". Pyrrha dijo mientras miraba la puesta de sol y se sentó en el árbol mientras vigilaba a Grimm.

Los otros han terminado de armar el campamento. Ahora, solo tienen que esperar a que Naruto y Blake regresen. Con suerte, traerán la comida para la cena.

"Estamos de vuelta." Naruto dijo mientras él y Blake habían regresado de buscar bosques. Trajeron los peces con ellos para que sus amigos los comieran.

"Buen trabajo. Ahora, Weiss. Enciende el fuego". Dijo Yang.

Weiss asintió mientras encendía el bosque en llamas con su Myrtenaster. "Ahí tienes. Ahora podemos cocinar peces".

"Deberías dejarme hacer esto ya que tengo la habilidad de cocinar pescado". Dijo Naruto mientras cortaba el estómago del pez y lo sacaba del órgano. Luego puso su boca con un palo y la colocó sobre la fogata.

"Pescado, pescado y pescado". Blake sonrió mientras observaba cómo se cocinaba el pescado.

"Wow, tus peces no son malos en absoluto". Dijo Jaune.

"Lo aprendí yo mismo". Naruto sonrió de lado.

Pyrrha se sentó contra el árbol y lo observó mientras cocinaba pescado para todos. Estaba contenta de que estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Fue bueno estar con Naruto.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos separamos de dos equipos, ¿recuerdas?" Jaune preguntó.

"Recuerdo." Dijo Naruto al recordar que peleó contra Grimm Kimimaro. "Después de que lo destruí, hubo otro grupo que fue tras mi vida".

"Sí, fue una locura. ¿Por qué te persiguen?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Porque alguien sabía que estoy aquí para proteger tu mundo". Él dijo.

"¡No puedo creer que se haya transformado en segunda forma!" Nora dijo mientras golpeaba a Pyrrha con su codo. "Es guapo, ¿no?"

"¡N-Nora!" Ella se sonrojó.

"Puedes convocar a Kurama, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ren.

"Eso es correcto, Ren. Cuando entré en mi segundo formulario, puedo convocar a Kurama para que pelee a un lado conmigo". Dijo Naruto.

"Eso es ... tan increíble!" Dijo Nora.

"En serio, sobre la única misión allá atrás. Fueron difíciles". Dijo Jaune.

"Sin embargo, esa misión es difícil. Sabes que no son de aquí". Yang dijo mientras miraba el lugar que podía sentarse con Naruto. Ella fue a por ello y se sentó con él mientras sostenía su brazo derecho. "Por suerte tenemos a Naruto, el ninja más fuerte. ¡Yo llamo dibs!"

"¡No es justo! ¡Iba por esto!" Ruby dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio en el lado izquierdo y sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

Weiss les gruñó lo infantiles que son. Están teniendo competencia. No hay forma de que pueda ser como ellos: "En realidad, preparé la fogata para ustedes. Merezco sentarme con él".

"Retrocede, Weiss. ¡Soy el primero y no hay lugar para ti!"

"¡Tendré que alejarla de él!" Gritó mientras alejaba a Ruby de Naruto y se sentaba junto a él.

"¡Hola Weiss!" Ruby comenzó a ir hacia el lado derecho y empujó a su hermana, pero ella lo tomó del brazo. "¡Suéltalo! ¡Él es mi waifu!"

"¡Te refieres a husbando y nunca!"

"¡Tu trasero es demasiado grande para él!"

"¡Oh! ¡No le digas eso a tu propia hermana! ¡El trasero de tus chicas es demasiado pequeño para él!

"¡¿Mi trasero ?!" Weiss preguntó.

El sudor de Naruto ha caído por verlos pelear por él para sentarse junto a él. No había nada que pudiera hacer para detener a esos gatos o moriría. Pero, hay uno más que alguien quiere sentarse junto a él. Miró a Blake que también quería sentarse a su lado.

"B-Blake, ¿tú también?" Preguntó mirándola a la cara.

No hay respuesta de ella. Blake trató de sostenerlo lo más posible y no ser como ellos. Es una cazadora y no dejará que se le ocurra.

"No, Blake". Dijo Naruto.

"Por favor ..." Blake lo miró con sus ojos de gatito.

"Maldita sea. ¿Por qué mis novias siempre se ven lindas?" Preguntó. "Multa."

Blake mostró su felicidad mientras se sentaba en sus regazos y robaba el lugar de las chicas. Ella agarró sus manos para envolver su cintura. "Lo siento, chicas. Este asiento es mío". Ella sonrió.

"¡¿Ehh ?!

* * *

Era de noche después de que Naruto y sus amigos cenaron. Todos están durmiendo, excepto Naruto que guardó durante la noche para asegurarse de que Grimm o Mutant no ataquen el campamento. Blake se despertó de su saco de dormir porque no puede dormir. Por lo general, a ella le gusta dormir mucho con Naruto.

Desde que se levantó, se levantó y caminó hacia el árbol donde estaba Naruto. Ella saltó hacia el árbol y se sentó con él mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su brazo. Blake apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Preguntó mientras miraba su rostro. Su cara está sudada y él comenzó a sentir su temperatura. Se sintió ardiente. "¿Estás bien, Blake?"

Todo lo que puede hacer es asentirle. No puede hablar por ahora porque tiene miedo. La verdad es que tuvo una pesadilla, por eso se despertó y no pudo dormir sola.

"¿Pesadilla?" Naruto adivinó.

"¿Si puedo?" Blake preguntó con un puchero. Ella quería dormir con él por una noche.

La rubia sonrió y siempre le dice que sí por acostarse con él cuando asiente. "¿Qué tipo de pesadilla?"

"Se trata de ti ... ser tomada por el Dr. Merlot y transformarte en un monstruo ... Te vimos. Nos estabas atacando. No queremos lastimarte porque eres nuestro novio".

Maldición, quién no se imaginaría que ella le diría cosas así a él. "¿Qué pasó después?" Preguntó.

"Yang estaba sosteniendo tus brazos. Weiss te puso hielo en las piernas. Ruby estaba buscando al Dr. Merlot para romper el control. Yo ... yo ..." Blake se esforzó por decirle eso mientras ella le apretaba los brazos. Ella realmente no quería decirlo.

"Blake, ¿qué pasa?"

Las lágrimas han comenzado en sus ojos. "Te maté ... justo en tu corazón porque no había forma de traerte de regreso". Dijo mientras le temblaban los brazos e hizo lo que le dijo. Su corazón late tan rápido por el miedo. La pesadilla es la peor y el horror.

Naruto se sorprendió por escuchar la pesadilla de ella. Eso fue oscuro y horroroso cómo se volvió.

"Yo ... yo ..." Su voz ahora está entrando en pánico mientras respira rápido. Antes de continuar, su brazo fue tirado y se abrazó a los brazos de Naruto. Cuando la abrazó, ella comenzó a calmarlo.

"Sé que nunca me harías daño". Dijo Naruto mientras usaba su pulgar para limpiar sus lágrimas. Al mirarla a la cara, su corazón se hundió en el dolor. "Blake, fue solo un sueño. No me capturará tan fácilmente. ¿Lo sabes?"

"Sé que no lo dejarás, pero tuve la sensación. ¿Qué pasa si realmente está trabajando con Cinder?"

"No puede trabajar con ella. Es imposible que al Colmillo Blanco no le guste su experimento y trabajar con él".

"Veo." Ella recordaba su antiguo pasado. No les gustaría trabajar con un científico loco.

Ahora, Naruto y Blake han terminado de hablar de una pesadilla. Eligieron mantener la calma y vieron la luna.

Blake no ha experimentado relajarse con alguien en un árbol y ver la luna juntos. Era la primera vez que se sentaba con su novio, Naruto. Se sentía tan segura con él. Probablemente mejor que nadie. Su sonrisa. Su risa. Su corazón. Son cosas que ella ama de él.

Blake extendió su mano y la sostuvo mientras ella lo miraba. "Naruto" Ella dijo.

"¿Si?" Preguntó.

"Sé que esto suena estúpido. ¿Qué piensas de mí?"

Esta pregunta lo hizo sonreír. "¿Qué pienso de ti? Por supuesto, eres especial, orgullosa, dulce y hermosa. La mujer más hermosa de mi vida porque eres confiable. Tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti".

Sus palabras calentaron su corazón cuando lo sintió en su pecho. Su voz. Sus amables palabras. Ella siempre quiso que él le dijera eso.

"¿Es por eso que me hablaste de Cinder? Porque confías en mí". Se preguntó por qué confiaba en ella en lugar de en sus compañeros de equipo. Ella no quería ser la única en la que se pueda confiar.

"Porque eres especial para mí. No digo que seas el único. Simplemente los demás se asustarán si les digo, pero lo haré cuando llegue el momento. No están listos. Sin embargo, estás listo. No eres como ellos. Eres una persona única. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar ".

"Bien entonces." Ella se alegra de que Naruto se lo diga a los demás.

"Cinder es una gran amenaza y más fuerte que ustedes, chicas. Es mi misión proteger el Vale. Además, lo importante es que hackeó la computadora y robó algo de allí".

"Espera. ¿Esa también era ella? ¿Durante la fiesta de baile?"

"Sí, Blake. Ella robó datos imposibles de la computadora, pero no puedo averiguar por qué lo hizo".

"¿Quizás la tecnología Atlas?"

"Estaba pensando en eso. Estoy seguro de que ese era su plan, pero ¿cuál fue su próximo movimiento? El Vytal Festival Tournament llegará pronto".

"Apuesto a que está planeando el torneo".

"Correcto, pero ella tiene muchos planes. No es estúpida". Naruto gruñó mientras apretaba el puño, pero se calmó cuando Blake sostuvo su mano.

"Creo que es mejor que no te tomes demasiado en serio. Necesitas descansar". Blake dijo mientras Naruto se calmaba y sostenía su mano. Es bueno que se haya calmado ahora. "Cuando se acabe el tiempo, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa, casa de fieras? Quiero que conozcas a mis padres. Puedes traer al equipo RWUBY".

"Claro, Blake. Nos encantaría". Él sonrió.

Comenzaron a mirarse el uno al otro. Los ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los ojos azules y Naruto no puede apartarse de ella porque tiene unos ojos hermosos y una cara hermosa. El viento sopló su cabello negro ondulado y su lugar perfecto cuando el santuario de luz de luna en su rostro.

Blake ahuecó su mano a un lado de su cara. "Naruto ..." Dijo mientras Naruto sostenía su mano sobre su rostro.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te quiero."

Ella lo atrajo más cerca y capturó sus labios con ella en un beso apasionado. Sus brazos serpentearon sobre su pecho y lo empujaron contra el árbol. El rubio bigotudo le devolvió el beso mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

Él la aceptó y se acostaron juntos en la rama del árbol. Pronto su cuerpo se estaba calentando más; fueron a dar un beso abrasador y la lengua de la niña gata Faunus está luchando contra su lengua.

Blake comenzó a desabotonarse la chaqueta y quería que se la quitara. Hizo lo que ella quería mientras se quitaba la chaqueta naranja y procedía a besarla. Sin su chaqueta, sintió sus senos presionando sobre su pecho cuando sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca. Fue una sensación increíble porque los senos de Blake son increíblemente suaves.

Ella gimió cuando sintió que sus pezones tocaban su duro pecho. Él ha estado trabajando en su tierra natal. Sus manos se metieron debajo de su camisa y exploraron sus abdominales. Su cuerpo es agradable y duro.

Naruto gimió y acercó a su novia a él. Sus manos son suaves y cálidas. No sabía que sus manos pueden hacerlo gemir. Cuando su distancia es cercana, él comenzó a besarle el costado del cuello mientras ella gemía.

Ahora es su turno. Su mano recorría su esbelta cintura. Su piel es tan suave, pero ella soltó un gemido cuando él vagó por su cintura. Ahora, él comenzó a mover su mano hacia sus sostenes y apretó su pecho debajo suavemente mientras ella gemía. Sus senos no son tan grandes como los de Yang. No pequeño. Fueron rebotados y bien equilibrados.

La mujer de cabello negro se dio espacio a él y lo necesitaba para respirar. Ella comenzó a quitarse su chaleco negro y su camiseta blanca. Le mostré lo grandes que son sus senos con un sostén negro. Naruto se sorprendió después de que ella se quitó la camisa superior. Él estaba en lo correcto. Sus senos son del tamaño perfecto de equilibrio.

Ella tomó su mano y dejó que le tocara el pecho. Ella quería que él sintiera lo suave que era. Blake gimió en voz baja y le dirigió una sonrisa. Ahora, ella comenzó a desabotonarse sus sostenes negros, reveló sus senos con pezones rosados y lo sorprendió.

"Yo ..." Hizo una pausa cuando Blake colocó su dedo sobre sus labios.

"No tienes que contenerlo, Naruto". Ella sonrió mientras le quitaba los guantes. Ella continuó besándolo y sus senos expuestos tocaron su pecho. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello.

Naruto gimió cuando sus pezones endurecidos tocaron su pecho. Le tocó los senos y Blake la dejó gemir. Definitivamente son suaves sin sujetadores.

La apartó de un beso y comenzó a pellizcar su pezón mientras su mano frotaba su otro seno. Ella gimió cuando su lengua lamió su pezón. Ella sostuvo su mano que masajeaba su seno mientras lo apretaba, para poder sentirlo.

"Naruto ~" Blake gimió cuando la rubia la besó en el cuello.

Los dos han decidido cambiar de posición. Naruto está encima de ella y Blake está tumbado contra el árbol. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y continuaron su beso. Blake le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Naruto avanzó directamente hacia sus senos mientras sus dos manos se los masajean. Sus manos no pueden contenerlo. Sus senos comienzan a mojarse y la leche de sus pezones.

"Ahh ~" Blake gimió mientras le chupaba el pezón lechoso.

La niña Fauno movió su mano hacia sus pantalones y la insertó con su dedo índice en su propia vagina. Ella comenzó a descomprimirlo. Su otra mano agarró el pantalón de Naruto y lo desabrochó.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaban teniendo sexo en el árbol y él está de patrulla. Él agarró su mano antes de que ella desabrochara sus pantalones. "Deberíamos parar, Blake ..."

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?" Preguntó con un sonrojo.

"Eso no es todo, Blake. Estamos en una misión, ¿recuerdas? No podemos hacer esto en una misión". Dijo Naruto.

Blake notó que todavía están en una misión para encontrar y destruir mutantes. Parecía decepcionada de que él se detuviera porque lo quería y él era increíble. Sin embargo, ella lo entendió.

"Está bien, Naruto". Dijo mientras se levantaba de él y agarraba sus sostenes. Ella trató de atar los sostenes de su espalda, pero no puede alcanzarlo. "¿Puedes?"

"Seguro." Él respondió que iba a ayudarla, pero tenía jugo blanco en la mano. Maldición, no lo contuvo cuando vio sus senos.

Blake tomó su mano mientras la miraba y ella le sonrió. Ella comenzó a lamer su propia leche para su mano. Ella escuchó sus gemidos cuando lamió su mano y pudo decir que lo había disfrutado. Ella limpió toda la leche de su mano.

"¿Qué pasa? Cat te atrapó la lengua". Dijo mientras sonreía a su novio, Naruto que tenía un sonrojo en su rostro.

"Eso fue increíble ..." Dijo. "¿Aprendiste eso de tu libro?"

"E-¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Yang me lo dijo".

"Maldita sea, Yang ..."

Luego, agarró su chaleco y camisa. Miró a su novio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Casi lo hicieron, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una misión. Aunque fue divertido. Casi tuvo sexo con Naruto.

"Tal vez lo haremos en tu habitación". Dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. "¿Todavía puedo dormir aquí?"

"Claro, Blake". Él sonrió mientras besaba su frente y ella comenzó a dormir. Puso su chaqueta sobre su cuerpo y la dejó abrazarla en sus brazos.

"Wow, acabas de arruinar tu gran momento". Dijo Kurama.

"Aww mierda. Olvidó que ustedes pueden ver". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Bijuus. "Sabes que no puedo hacer eso en una misión".

"No deberías continuar, mi hombre". Dijo Son Goku al ver todo lo que hicieron. "Tengo que admitirla. Blake está haciendo un mejor trabajo. Quizás, ustedes no deberían haberlo terminado".

"Como el infierno, te dejo mirarnos". Dijo mientras miraba a Blake y suavemente corría por su cabello. Él sostuvo su mejilla y la besó en la frente por última vez para darle un dulce sueño.

* * *

"Te levantaste temprano". Dijo Glynda cuando salió del ascensor y vio a Ozpin haciendo parte de su trabajo por la mañana.

"Creo que podría saber de dónde provienen los mutantes". Dijo que Glynda se sorprendió y fue a su escritorio.

"¿Dónde está?"

Ozpin le envió el mapa a Naruto. "Desde el bote".

* * *

Naruto y sus amigos llegaron al muelle donde termina el tren. Afortunadamente, Ozpin le dio una dirección y él sabía a dónde va.

"Esto debe ser". Dijo Naruto mientras observaba el barco con contenedores. Debe ser de donde viene el mutante.

"¿A dónde lleva?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que es una isla secreta". Respondió.

"Podemos entrar al contenedor si podemos escabullirnos". Blake dijo mientras señalaba el contenedor.

"Suena bastante bien. Como un ninja". Dijo Yang.

Naruto se rió de ella y caminó hacia su nuevo punto de control mientras Blake lo seguía. Odiaba decir esto, pero a él se le ocurrirá una idea loca.

Ella caminó a su lado. "¿No me digas que vamos al contenedor ...?"

"Sí." La rubia sonrió. "Simplemente nos dirigiremos al muelle y pasaremos a escondidas. Luego, nos esconderemos en el contenedor y el bote nos llevará al laboratorio del Dr. Merlot".

Parecía muy arriesgado ir a su laboratorio, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Blake tuvo que seguir su plan, por lo que fue con sus amigos y les hizo saber que se irían de vacaciones. Ruby, Yang y Nora son los únicos que estaban entusiasmados por irse de vacaciones. Los demás estaban de acuerdo con su plan, pero parecía arriesgado.

Pero, hay un problema con Jaune. Se enfermará por estar dentro del contenedor mientras el bote viaja al nuevo lugar. Parece que tendrá que conseguir un balde antes de ir allí.

"Tranquilo, vómito, muchacho". Naruto sonrió de lado.

"Por favor no me lo recuerdes". Él frunció el ceño.

Minutos después de haberse preparado, los dos equipos se dirigen al barco. Tendrán que darse prisa antes de que el bote se vaya. El bote debería llevarlos a la ubicación del Dr. Merlot.

"¡Entrante!" Nora gritó mientras señalaba y vio a los Grimm bloqueando su camino.

Naruto fue delante de sus equipos. Su espalda brilla con chakra Kyuubi y usa el brazo de chakra. Hizo que los brazos del chakra crearan múltiples Rasengan sobre su cabeza. Luego usó armas adicionales para sostener el Rasengan y golpear a los Grimms.

"¡Quédate detrás de mí! Los manejaré al frente. ¡Ustedes, cuidadme la espalda!" Dijo mientras su equipo y otro equipo asintieron con la cabeza.

El hombre rubio volvió a cargar sus Rasengans y volverá a usar el mismo ataque. Es la única manera que puede llevarlo a él y a sus equipos al bote rápidamente. Atravesar el Grimm no debería ser un problema para él.

Saltó sobre la Ursa y agarró el cuerpo con una mano de chakra gigante. Naruto lo lanzó al aire. Sus brazos de chakra sostuvieron dos Rasengan mientras se estiraban y golpeaban el pecho.

Ruby esquivó el ataque de Beowulf cuando lo vio de lado. Le cortó la cabeza a Crescent Rose y la cambió a modo francotirador. A varios Grimms les dispararon en la cabeza y el cuerpo mientras Ruby les disparaba. Tenía que usar un arma para que no se acercaran a ellos.

Se deslizó debajo del Grimm Beowulf ya que fue un ataque saltado y golpeó el fuego en el estómago. La bala envió a Beowulf al aire y había una chica rubia que le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El Ember Celica disparó a Grimm y se fue al grupo. Yang les sonrió porque era parte del plan de su compañera de equipo.

Weiss planeó esto y ella estaba preparada para esto. Ella decidió probar su invocación o apariencia de glifo en la batalla. Concentrándose en su fuerza y su mente, ella desató una de sus invocaciones que fue asesinada en el aula de Peter Port. Un jabalí. Boarbatusk es convocado y luchó contra sus propios aliados por ella.

Al ver su propia invocación, la hizo feliz por dominar la apariencia de invocación.

Ella puede ver a su novio, Naruto le sonrió desde su espalda. Él está orgulloso de ella, pero ella se distrajo mucho. Afortunadamente, Blake fue delante de ella y cortó el Grimm con Gambol Shroud para salvarla.

La chica Faunus usó katana y vaina como doble empuñadura para matar a múltiples Grimm. Ella bloqueó uno de los ataques y lo cortó por la mitad. Ella continuó matando hasta que no se interpongan en su camino.

"Chica, debes dejar de soñar despierto con él". Ella sonrió.

"Cállate". Weiss se sonrojó.

"¡Nora aplasta!" Nora gritó con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba fuerte a Grimm Ursa en el estómago y lo envió a volar sobre el grupo. Cambió su martillo a un lanzagranadas y disparó algunas granadas a otros Grimms que estaban detrás de ellos.

"¡Nora, cuida tu fuego!" Gritó Ren.

"¡Lo siento!" Ella se rio entre dientes.

Cuando Pyrrha mató a la Osa, vio que el bote se estaba acercando. Ya casi están ahí. "¡Casi estámos allí!"

Pero, los Grimm mutados están aquí para detenerlos. Están en su dirección. Esta vez, hay ocho de ellos.

Los dos equipos se sorprendieron y se cansaron de luchar contra ellos. Son difíciles de combatir y perdieron el tiempo. El bote partirá pronto, por lo que deben hacerlo rápido.

Naruto no tiene otra opción, pero úsalos para matarlos. Sus ojos cambiaron a ojos de zorro naranja con listones de sapo. Las esferas negras aparecieron repentinamente a sus espaldas. Sus amigos los estaban mirando. No los han visto antes.

Sus dos orbes negros de izquierda y derecha se forman en las dos barras. Naruto los agarró y los cortó sin esquivarlos. Los otros orbes negros dispararon y los golpearon directamente. Él aniquiló a todos los mutantes. Después de que los mató, sus dos equipos observaron a los mutantes cómo murieron. Sus cuerpos se están convirtiendo en una mota de polvo.

"Se convirtieron en polvo". Ruby se sorprendió al recordar lo que Naruto le contó sobre las esferas negras. Llamaron a Gudodama, el arma más mortal de su mundo. Al ver lo que Gudodama puede hacer, se estremece de miedo.

El mismo sentimiento por Pyrrha, era la primera vez que veía a Naruto usar barras negras para matar a los Grimms. Los Grimm murieron en polvo la asusta. Nunca antes había visto este tipo de muerte en su vida.

"¿Pyrrha?" Jaune preguntó.

"No es nada." Ella dijo.

Los dos equipos finalmente entraron al contenedor para esconderlo y la nave los llevará a la ubicación del Dr. Merlot. No están tan seguros de cuánto tiempo llevará, pero lo hicieron en el momento justo. Pero, su señal se pierde.

"Parece que la señal se ha perdido". Dijo Yang mientras descansaba sobre el hombro de Naruto. "Supongo que llevará tiempo".

"No pasará tanto tiempo, Yang". Dijo mientras miraba a Ruby que tiraba de su manga. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Allá atrás, los Grimms mutantes fueron convertidos-"

"Sí, se convirtieron en polvo, por eso te advertí que no los tocases". Naruto miró a sus amigos. Estaba seguro de que le preguntarían sobre Gudodama. "Si tiene una pregunta, puede hacerla".

"¿Has matado a alguien con Gudodama?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"No, Pyrrha. Nunca uso eso para matar gente porque Gudodama es un arma prohibida. Puede negar la regeneración y posiblemente matar reencarnado".

"Wow, eso es una locura." Jaune asombrado.

"Tu Gudodama puede matar a todos y convertirlo en polvo. Me da miedo ... ¿Qué pasa si lo toco?" Dijo Nora.

"Le dije a Ruby sobre esto. Te diré esto ... no lo toques o terminarás como Grimm". Dijo Naruto con una expresión muy seria en su rostro mientras dejaba a todos en silencio. No quiso asustarlos y fue su culpa por usar ese Gudodama.

Hasta ahora, vio que Ruby levantó la mano y lo miró. Ella colocó su mano contra su pecho, justo encima de su corazón, y dejó que él sintiera su corazón.

"Siente eso. Mi corazón todavía está en tu corazón". Ella sonrió. "Recuerda lo que me dijiste sobre no rendirte y tener coraje. No tengo un buen discurso, pero usaré esta línea tuya. Eres Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de Konoha y un compañero del Equipo RWUBY. Don no olvides nuestra promesa ".

Naruto recordó esas líneas y la promesa que hizo. "Lo prometo. Así es. Soy parte del equipo RWUBY. No lo romperé por ti, Ruby. Gracias por darme valor".

"No olvides nuestra promesa". Dijo Yang.

"Sí, hice una promesa de ustedes, chicas". Dijo cuando comenzó a usar nueve colas y se envolvió alrededor de sus novias. "Toma una siesta. Tomará un tiempo llegar allí".

"¡Hurra!" Yang sonrió mientras se acurrucaba y acurrucaba su rostro en la esponjosa cola. "¡El mejor!"

"Muy suave ..." Blake dijo mientras comenzaba a dormir en la cola de Naruto.

Naruto se rió entre dientes de lo lindos que son. Hombre, les encanta dormir sus colas. "¿Quieres probar?" Le pregunta al equipo JNPR.

"¿De Verdad?" Jaune preguntó.

"Sí."

Pyrrha miró las colas de Naruto cuando comenzó a tocarlo y pasó los dedos por su pelaje. Esta sensación es muy suave y cálida cuando se coloca la cola en la cara. Ella se rió de lo suave que era. Es casi como una almohada.

"Parece que alguien está disfrutando su cola". Dijo Nora.

"Eso no es-" Pyrrha jadeó cuando la cola envolvió su cuerpo y lo hizo en una cama. Sin embargo, ella se sonrojó porque su cuerpo aterrizó sobre él. Su cola debe haberla atraído hacia él.

La pelirroja no sabía cómo describir esto. Su corazón late tan rápido. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio dormir. Sí, está durmiendo porque guardó durante la noche. No había necesidad de despertarlo.

Pyrrha había decidido dormir sobre él mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Ella escuchó en su corazón y los latidos son fuertes de lo que le gusta de él. "Naruto, te lo mereces ..."


	39. Chapter 39

En Beacon, la oficina del director, el profesor Ozpin leyó sus auras en un pergamino, pero de repente se movió y no hubo señal.

"¿Todos? ¿Naruto? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Informate!" Ozpin dijo que no puede leerlos en su computadora. No puede alcanzarlos a menos que encuentren la señal de la torre para comunicarlo.

"No puedes alcanzarlos". Dijo Glynda.

"No, no puedo encontrar dónde están. Parece que están fuera de una ciudad". Dijo Ozpin mientras miraba por la ventana. Con suerte, estarán bien porque confiaba en él con sus equipos y le había dado una misión.

* * *

"Naruto ~ Naruto ~" Yang susurró en su oído con una voz suave mientras trataba de despertarlo, pero eso no funcionó. Naruto está acostada sobre sus vueltas.

Ella se rió de su cara porque es muy lindo cuando duerme. Ahora, ella comenzó a pellizcar su mejilla para despertarlo.

"Yang, déjalo en paz". Ruby gruñó con un lindo puchero.

"Vamos, hermanita. Solo estaba jugando con él". Ella sonrió mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla una vez más. "Desearía poder dejarlo, pero lo necesitamos ahora".

Yang tocó su rostro y comenzó a suavizarse suavemente. Ella quería que él durmiera más porque no durmió anoche. El trabajó duro. Su novio, Naruto, ha hecho todo por ella y sus amigos.

Sus otras novias también estaban preocupadas por él por lo duro que había pasado. Realmente ha hecho todo por ellos.

El hombre rubio se despertó cuando le pellizcaron la mejilla. Por supuesto, fue Yang quien siempre lo despierta con dulces palabras. Siempre le hace eso a él. Debe haberse quedado dormido mientras el barco navegaba. Ahora, sintió que el barco había dejado de navegar. Vio que todos estaban despiertos, excepto el que acababa de despertarse.

Además, lo sorprendió cuando vio que Pyrrha estaba durmiendo sobre él. ¿Desde cuándo sucedió eso? Recordó que se quedó dormido, pero vio a Pyrrha justo aquí con él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?" Preguntó.

"Nos despertamos primero y te dejamos dormir hasta que el barco dejó de navegar". Dijo Blake.

"Entonces, te desperté diciéndote con mis dulces palabras". Yang sonrió mientras besaba a su novio en la mejilla. "¿Dormiste bien, Naruto?"

"Sí, estoy al cien por cien". Naruto le sonrió por despertarlo. Bueno, maldición, no pudo dormir anoche porque es un observador nocturno. El segundo es que Pyrrha se ha acostado con él.

Tal vez fueron sus colas las que la atrajeron hacia él, pero eso no importó. Fue una navegación larga y ella necesita dormir más.

"Pyrrha, es hora de despertar". Él dijo.

Pyrrha gimió cuando lentamente abrió los ojos y soltó su bostezo. Ella se levantó de él y estiró los brazos. Este es el mejor sueño que hizo. Miró a todos los que se despertaban.

"Gente de la mañana." Dijo mientras miraba a Naruto y le sonrió. Por un segundo, se dio cuenta de que se había acostado con él y se había sonrojado. "¡¿N-Naruto ?!"

"Oye." Él dijo.

"¡Y-lo siento!"

Naruto recordó a Pyrrha para pedirle perdón. Ella siempre se disculpaba con él todos los días y era un poco lindo. "Está bien, Pyrrha. Fue mi culpa lo suaves que eran mis colas o las colas de Kurama".

La mujer pelirroja se sonrojó mientras giraba sus dos dedos. Sí, ella dormía sobre sus colas y sobre él.

"Sé que te gusta dormir con él". Nora susurró mientras se deslizaba junto a su compañero con una sonrisa.

"¡Nora!" Ella se sonrojó antes de levantar el contenedor y todos cayeron del otro lado.

En el exterior, el transportista a horcajadas levantó el contenedor y lo colocó en la playa. Luego, fue por otro.

"Te tengo, chicas ..." Naruto se sonrojó cuando todas las chicas estaban encima de su cuerpo. Sus chicas y Pyrrha. Todos cayeron sobre él después de levantar el contenedor. Su posición es muy incómoda.

Yang y Blake estaban encima de él a ambos lados. La posición es tan perfecta. Su cara fue golpeada en sus senos.

Pyrrha estaba en su medio. Ella se sonrojó con tanta fuerza lo vergonzoso que era sostener su pecho.

Ruby y Weiss están en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

"¿Pueden ustedes chicas alejarse de mí?" Preguntó Naruto cuando las chicas lo dejaron y él se levantó. Fue a la puerta y la abrió cuando sale para ver dónde estaban.

Revisó el lugar. Están en una especie de isla cuando miró hacia la arena. Encontró el aroma de Grimm y Mutant.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Blake preguntó.

"Estamos en la isla del Dr. Merlot". Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su pergamino para hablar con Ozpin que estaban dentro, pero la señal está apagada.

"Tal vez podamos obtener una señal si llegamos a esa torre". Ruby dijo mientras señalaba la torre.

"Ni uno." Weiss dijo cuando encontró otra torre de señal. "Si podemos conseguirlos a ambos, la señal debería ser devuelta".

"Entonces, tendremos que dividirnos. Equipo JNPR, tomarás la cerrada. Tomaremos la larga". Dijo Naruto.

"Eso no suena justo. ¿Estás seguro?" Jaune trató de idear otro plan si pueden ir juntos. Pero, estaba bastante seguro de que estarán bien porque tienen a Naruto con ellos.

"Estoy seguro. Será fácil si nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacia la torre en una dirección diferente". Dijo Naruto mientras se volvía hacia su equipo que parecía listo. "¿Estás listo?"

"Siempre." Ruby sonrió.

Ahora, la misión ha comenzado. Los equipos acordaron dividirse en dos escuadrones. Uno es el cercano. El segundo es el lejano. Después de eso, llamarán a Ozpin donde estaban y continuarán buscando al Dr. Merlot.

"¡Buena suerte, Naruto!" Dijo Jaune.

"Igualmente." Él dijo.

* * *

"Hmm ..." Un hombre en el laboratorio cantó mientras miraba a dos equipos en sus dos pantallas. Ambos se dirigen a dos torres de señales.

Al verlos en la isla, su rostro sonrió y quiso darles la bienvenida.

* * *

"Es más rápido de lo que pensaba". Jaune dijo mientras él y su equipo están casi en la torre.

Entonces, Naruto tenía razón al respecto. Los hace rápidos al separarse que subir juntos. Con suerte, estarán bien para ir por un largo.

"Llegamos a la señal y nos veremos de nuevo". Dijo Nora.

Pronto se acercan a la torre; fueron interrumpidos por un corte inesperado de un glaive. Pyrrha alejó a Jaune y Nora usando su semblante Polarity. Estuvo cerca cuando Ren le dijo que lo usara para salvarlos.

El que los atacó es un androide rojo. Este no es como Atlesian Knight-200. Es alto y muy pesado. El arma que usó el androide rojo es glaive con cuchilla de doble punta.

"Nunca había visto esto antes". Pyrrha dijo mientras ella y sus compañeros desenvainaban su arma.

Como el androide es un enemigo, deberían poder derrotarlo rápidamente. Pero, derribar Android fue desafortunado porque otro entró junto a él. Ahora, esto es cuatro contra dos.

Los cazadores y cazadoras contra dos androides.

* * *

Naruto se detuvo de repente y volvió la cabeza. Las chicas también se han detenido y lo miraron con preocupación.

"¿Naruto?" Preguntó Yang.

"No es nada. Mejor nos damos prisa". Dijo Naruto mientras él y su equipo continuaban su misión. Sintió que el Equipo JNPR está luchando contra Grimm. Sin embargo, él creía en ellos. Ya casi están allí porque los sostuvo y usó la velocidad de destello amarillo para llegar allí.

Cuando están en las escaleras, los enemigos han llegado para evitar que enciendan la torre de señales. Había un grupo de Grimms y androides rojos. Parece que han sido vistos.

"Esos androides no eran de Atlas". Dijo Weiss. Nunca los había visto en su tierra natal y ni siquiera en Vale.

Al mirar a los androides, parecían difíciles. No como los robots atlesianos porque usaban un arma. Los androides rojos están manejando glaive.

Naruto no sabe cómo fueron vistos, pero se dio cuenta de que hay una cámara. Alguien debe haberlos visto desde el principio. "No bajes la guardia. Recuerda tu entrenamiento".

"¡Derecho!"

"Ruby, Weiss y Blake. Ustedes chicas tendrán que ir a la torre y activarla. Yang y yo nos encargaremos de ellas". Dijo que las chicas asintieron y fueron a la torre de señales sin él y Yang.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Yang.

"Siempre." Él dijo.

La batalla ha comenzado.

Naruto y Yang ya comenzaron cuando los acusaron. Se lanzaron disparando y usando una velocidad pura.

La chica rubia lanzó una patada con el pie derecho sobre la cara de Bewolf. En el suelo, lo agarró del brazo y lo golpeó varias veces en el estómago. Luego, lanzó al Grimm al aire y disparó su poder de fuego Ember Celica.

El Beowolf voló a través del grupo y se estrelló contra ellos.

Yang va por otro. Ella abordó a otro Beowolf en el suelo y empujó los barriles en su boca mientras lo lanzaba al infierno. Ella esquivó cuando el androide rojo la atacó mientras se agachaba bajo la espada.

Casi le cortó la cabeza, pero la cuchilla le cortó el pelo. Ella miró su propio cabello con una expresión de sorpresa.

"¡Bastardo!" Gritó cuando sus ojos se pusieron rojos y se lanzaron hacia delante desatando el infierno de un bombardeo.

Golpeó a través de Android en su pecho realmente fuerte y ese es su movimiento final. Fue increíble porque las chicas vieron que su ira se calmó. Sus ojos rojos volvieron a los ojos normales.

Yang aprendió a controlar su ira.

"¡Rasengan!" Gritó Naruto mientras rompía el androide rojo en su pecho. Soltó el glaive en el aire, así que comenzó a agarrarlo y lo empuñó para luchar contra Grimm.

Empujó el glaive en el estómago de Ursa y lo sacó mientras cortaba su cuerpo, pero fue bloqueado por otro androide rojo. Al ser inmovilizado por Android, Naruto apuñaló el glaive en el suelo de lado y dejó que el arma de su enemigo se deslizara hacia abajo.

Naruto golpeó su cabeza pateándola mientras levantaba su propio cuerpo usando su glaive. Lo sacó y lanzó un ataque deslizante usando solo su brazo izquierdo. Le cortó la cabeza, pero la rubia la agarró y le puso una bomba de papel.

Sus ojos se encontraron con un enemigo cuando lo atacó en el aire. Arrojó el glaive en su estómago.

Miró a su novia, Yang, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro lo que quería hacer. Naruto levantó la cabeza en el aire y Yang corrió hacia ella. Le lanzó una patada y golpeó la cabeza contra el grupo de Grimm.

El ninja rubio disparó la bomba y la bomba de papel explotó, dañando la cantidad que atrapó. Definitivamente es un éxito exitoso. Todos ellos están muertos.

"Eso debería hacerlo-" Naruto jadeó cuando Yang dio un salto y lo abrazó.

"¡Yo ... lo hice! ¡Aprendí a controlar mi apariencia! ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto! Eres el mejor entrenador y novio que he tenido". Ella dijo.

Naruto sonrió y con gusto le devolvió el abrazo. Fue bueno ver su felicidad. "De nada. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti".

"No puedo esperar para mostrárselo. Realmente quiero que conozcas a mi tío Qrow". Dijo Yang cuando ella comenzó a tocar sus mejillas con ambas manos. "Naruto"

"¿Si?"

"¿Todavía me estás ayudando a encontrar a mi madre?"

"Por supuesto, Yang. Nunca lo olvido".

Sí, por supuesto que lo recordaba porque le prometió que encontraría a su madre. Honestamente, ella se puso muy emocional en su corazón. "Gracias de nuevo." Dijo mientras su rostro se acercaba al de él y sus labios lo alcanzaban para besarlo.

"¡Basta de besos! ¡Encendimos la torre de señales!" El que gritó fue Weiss. Ella suena enojada y celosa. No solo ella, sino que todos también los estaban mirando.

Los dos rubios se rieron de ellos lo celosos que son. Se tomaron de las manos y corrieron juntos a su posición. En ese momento, Naruto tiró de su brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

Es genial escucharla reír cuando la besó. Ella lo ama.

* * *

Los dos androides fueron aplastados en una gran caja de basura y cayeron al suelo. El aura magnética desapareció porque Pyrrha fue quien aplastó a dos androides. Además, ella usó su apariencia de Polaridad para aplastarlos.

Los otros despejaron a los Grimm. Ahora se dirigen a la primera torre de señales.

"La señal." Dijo Jaune mientras escuchaba el sonido de la radio en su pergamino. La calidad del sonido está mejorando y escucha la voz de Naruto. "Enciéndelo, Nora".

"¡Entendido!" Nora dijo mientras presionaba el botón y la señal de la torre se enciende.

La señal del pergamino ha mejorado. La calidad del sonido mejora y pueden escuchar a Naruto claramente.

"Naruto, ¿puedes oírnos?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Sí, puedo escucharte".

* * *

"Sí, lo encendimos. Ahora, puedo llamar al profesor Ozpin". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba el nombre del contrato Ozpin. Iba a llamarlo, pero su pantalla se quedó estática.

Ruby miró por encima de su pergamino. "Ehh ... tu ..."

"No lo rompí". Dijo mientras sacudía su pergamino y la pantalla estaba de regreso, pero había un contacto desconocido. Una persona de rojo oscuro apareció en su pergamino.

"Ahhhh, eso está mejor. Lo siento, pero la recepción siempre es tan mala hasta aquí. Espero que estés disfrutando de tu estadía en la isla. Ustedes son los primeros visitantes que he tenido, bueno, ustedes son los primeros ".

El pergamino de Naruto está mejorando y se revela de esa persona. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Es un anciano con un ojo rojo robótico y brillante. Tiene el pelo gris despeinado, bigote y barba a juego, y cejas prominentes.

"Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Dr. Merlot. No me conoce, pero sin duda sé quién es usted. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de que esté aquí. Puede ser exactamente lo que necesito para un muy importante ... experimento ".

"Eres el tipo que hizo a Grimm mutado". Dijo Naruto.

"Sí, fui yo quien cambió el Grimm". Dijo el Dr. Merlot cuando comenzó a emitir un sonido como si le interesara el hombre rubio. "Tú allí. Vi tu pelea. Me hiciste interesar".

Blake soñó que Naruto sería mutado y se volvería contra ellos. Sus brazos tiemblan. Su corazón está latiendo rápido. Su peor miedo se hizo realidad ... de repente jadeó cuando le agarraron la mano.

La chica Fauno miró a su amante, Naruto que notó su miedo y le sonrió. Él besó su frente y comenzó a desatar su diadema. Envolvió la diadema alrededor de su frente y la miró a los ojos.

"No perderé, Blake. No dejaré que gane y mute mi cuerpo". El consoló.

Blake se sonrojó cuando la besó en la frente, pero eso evitó que se preocupara. "Gracias Naruto".

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a llamar a Ozpin. "Profesor Ozpin, hemos localizado la isla de Merlot".

"Puedo escucharte. Buen trabajo, equipos. Necesito que sigas buscando al Dr. Merlot y destruyas su suero cuando lo encuentres. Naruto, te estoy guiando a los equipos. Sabes qué hacer".

"¿Ozpin? ¿O debería llamarte Oz como en los viejos tiempos, amigo? Ha pasado un tiempo". Merlot saludó.

"Entonces, nos encontramos de nuevo, Merlot. Pensé que pereciste en el desastre de Mountain Glenn, una tragedia en la que no jugaste un papel menor".

"Fue un simple aumento de velocidad en la supercarretera del progreso científico. No podrías imaginar las ramificaciones de mi última investigación".

"El mundo era mucho más seguro sin ti, Merlot".

Mientras los dos hombres hablaban, Naruto y su equipo continuaron su misión de encontrar al Dr. Merlot. Además, Ozpin les dio otra misión para encontrar suero y destruirlo.

"Equipo JNPR, nos dirigimos al laboratorio. Nos vemos allí". Dijo Naruto.

"Roger". Dijo Jaune.

"¿Cómo vamos a encontrar su laboratorio? Necesitamos un mapa". Dijo Ruby.

"No hay necesidad de." Naruto sonrió cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se convirtieron en ojos de sapo. Ha entrado en modo Sennin. "Sé dónde está. Está en la isla. Probablemente en el laboratorio".  
"Entonces, ¿todo lo que tenemos que hacer es destruir el suero? Eso es fácil". Dijo Yang.

"Sí, pero no será fácil. El Dr. Merlot liberará al mutante Grimm para evitar que destruyamos su suero". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a las torretas aparecer en un mal momento. Están atentos a los helicópteros para interrumpir la extracción. "Maldición, torretas".

"¿Cualquier plan?" Weiss preguntó.

"No te preocupes porque tengo un plan B".

* * *

"¡Toma esto!" Nora aplastó a Beowolf en su cabeza y voló hacia el cielo.

Ren disparó a Grimms con su modo de pistola StormFlower, pero entró en modo cuerpo a cuerpo cuando se acercó a Grimms. Los cortó con sus cuchillas gemelas de sus SMG.

Las habilidades de Jaune están mejorando que antes. Usó escudo para protegerse contra el ataque de Grimms. Cuando golpearon su escudo, bloqueó atacarlos cuando levantó el escudo y los arrojó a Pyrrha.

La mujer pelirroja saltó y empujó a Miló contra sus cuerpos. Ella apuñaló a todos los Grimms en sus brazos, piernas y cofres. Pyrrha luego los pateó fuera de su camino después de que los destruyó.

El Equipo JNPR tiene prisa porque se encuentran con el Equipo RWUBY en el laboratorio.

"¡¿Ya llegamos?!" Nora preguntó.

"¡Siento que casi llegamos!" Dijo Jaune.

Pyrrha miró a Ren que tenía los ojos cerrados. "¿Ren?" Ella preguntó.

"Casi allí". Respondió al sentir el aura más fuerte que la suya y la de los demás. Supuso que era Naruto. "Naruto y su equipo están casi en el laboratorio".

"Entonces, ¿qué es el plan B?" Jaune preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero él sabe lo que está haciendo". Pyrrha dijo ante un viento inesperado que casi los aparta. Esta sensación de viento. Ella recordaba esto en Beacon Academy Initiation.

Fue nunca más. Hay tres de Nevermore en el cielo.

"¡¿Debes estar bromeando? ¡¿Estamos luchando contra tres de ellos ?!" Jaune sorprendido.

"No tenemos más remedio que luchar contra ellos". Dijo Ren.

"¡Aquí vienen!" Nora dijo mientras cambiaba el martillo al modo lanzagranadas.

Los tres de Nevermore comenzaron a lanzar bombas sobre ellos. El Equipo JNPR está preparado para luchar contra ellos, pero no está seguro de si el equipo puede luchar contra ellos.

En ese momento, un shuriken volador con aspecto de viento cortó las tres cabezas. Voló justo arriba y los detonó. Una gran explosión casi derribó al equipo.

"¿Eso es ...?", Recordó Jaune.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken. Eso significa que ..." Pyrrha vio que Naruto y su equipo habían llegado.

Los dos equipos se reunieron y se volvieron a ver. Sin embargo, no fue demasiado largo.

"Oye, lo lograste". Dijo Yang.

"Tú también lo lograste". Pyrrha dijo mientras miraba a Naruto que arrojó a Rasenshuriken. "Gracias por ayudarnos."

"No hay problema, Pyrrha". Respondió.

"Entonces, ¿qué es el plan B?" Nora preguntó.

El hombre rubio le sonrió. "No te puedo decir".

"¡Vamos, Naruto!" Yang se quejó con un lindo puchero mientras ella sostenía su brazo. "¿Al menos puedes decirnos?"

"Ahora no, Yang". Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba su frente con su dedo y miraba a la puerta. La puerta está conectada al laboratorio. "Quedarse atrás."

Todos se apartaron de él. Naruto creó un Rasengan y destrozó la puerta. Voló y golpeó a Grimm Creep. La puerta se cerró de golpe y alertó a los otros Grimms y los androides. Están en la formación de batalla.

"¡Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Estilo de fuego: Jutsu de bola de fuego)!" La gran bola de fuego les disparó desde la puerta rota.

Naruto y sus tripulaciones se apresuraron. Destruyeron a los Grimms y los androides. Luego, comenzaron a correr y encontrar sueros para destruirlo. El laboratorio es bastante grande porque hay muchas puertas y pasillos.

"¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?" Jaune preguntó.

"Mi sensor Sennin lo encontrará". Dijo mientras saltaba sobre el Grimm Beowolf y lo levantó con un brazo. Luego, arrojó un Rasengan en su estómago cuando se lo acercó.

Maldición, los enemigos ya no están bromeando. El Dr. Merlot realmente no quiere que lo encuentren. También quería que Naruto fuera su experimento de mutación.

Pero afortunadamente, Naruto sabe dónde está con el modo Sennin. Con el modo activado, puede destruir Grimms y androides por sí mismo. En este momento, acaba de matar a dos Beowulf mutados con lava gemela Rasengan en sus dos manos. Se derrite de su pecho y les envió un gran vuelo. Se estrellaron contra la puerta donde él y sus equipos se dirigen hacia allí.

Los cazadores y las cazadoras entraron por esa puerta. El lugar en el que están es terreno de pruebas. Las criaturas Grimm están aquí y también mutantes. Cinco tanques de sustancia verde en la zona.

"Los tanques de goo ... están atrayendo más mutantes!" Dijo Ruby.

"Equipos, divididos en cuatro grupos. Destruye los tanques". Dijo Naruto.

"¡Roger!" Todos dijeron.

Todos se dividieron en cuatro grupos. Cada grupo tendrá que destruir uno de los cinco sueros.

Yang y Blake están trabajando en el primero.

Ren y Nora están en el segundo.

Jaune y Weiss están en el tercer tanque.

Naruto, Pyrrha y Ruby van a la cuarta y quinta.

Los Grimms mutados están bloqueando su camino desde el tanque. Los dos Beowolf mutados y una Ursa mutada entraron acusados primero.

Las dos mujeres pelirrojas se adelantaron a Naruto. Juntos, se deslizaron por el suelo sobre sus rodillas y cortaron dos beowolf mutados en la pierna. Pyrrha apuñaló a Ursa en el estómago con un modo de lanza Milo.

Ruby saltó en el aire y apuñaló a Crescent Rose en su cabeza. Ella disparó un tiro para aumentar una fuerza doble e hizo cortar la cabeza. Ataque entrante de otro enemigo, giró su guadaña mientras lanzaba un corte superior en la parte superior del cuerpo. La guadaña Crescent Rose simplemente cambió al modo de francotirador y disparó tres veces para romper el tanque.

Se agachó bajo la garra de la Osa y su francotirador cambió al modo guadaña de guerra. Golpeó el costado de su cuerpo mientras disparaba para aumentar la velocidad, para poder cortarla más fuerte y más profundo. Después de que ella lo hizo, ella va después del siguiente.

"¡Rasengan!" Naruto rugió cuando rompió el orbe de energía mutado a Beowolf en su estómago y voló contra el último tanque.

Se estrelló hacia eso, pero se quebró por pequeños pedazos.

Naruto esquivó el ataque de la garra de Ursa y apuñaló en su corazón con un kunai. Quitando la espada, lanzó una palma abierta para golpear a su enemigo. La energía natural aplastó su órgano y rompió los huesos cuando Ursa se estrelló contra el tanque.

Los dos tanques han sido destruidos, pero hay más de ellos en las otras habitaciones. Los otros grupos ya destruyeron otros tanques, por lo que pueden ir a buscar sueros.

"Muy bien. Siguiente." Dijo Naruto. Los dos equipos iban a ir, pero la pantalla en la pared solo mostraba al Dr. Merlot.

"Apreciaría que no rompieras todas mis cosas, pero, por desgracia, mis androides lo reconstruirán en poco tiempo". Dijo el Dr. Merlot con un intercomunicador.

"No te dejaremos hacer eso". Dijo Naruto.

"Bien entonces. Si así es como quieres jugar ..."

* * *

"Equipos, ¿necesitan extracción?" Ozpin le pregunta a Naruto en un pergamino.

"No es bueno. Esta isla tiene torretas, pero yo tengo otra forma". Él dijo.

"Ya veo. Muy bien. Continúa tu misión". Dijo Ozpin.

"Bien."

* * *

"¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!" Merlot miraba a los estudiantes con expresión de sorpresa.

Los estudiantes de Beacon destruyeron a Grimms con tanta facilidad y rapidez. No sudaron ni un sudor. Incluso el Grimm mutado no puede detenerlos.

Merlot notó al hombre rubio que destruyó a Grimm mutado solo. Su aspecto no era como los demás porque sus ojos eran sapos. Nadie tiene esa habilidad.

Sin embargo, ese hombre comenzó a interesarlo. Su poder único podría ser su nueva investigación.

En ese momento, sintió miedo cuando vio que habían encontrado una habitación.

"¡No estás autorizado para estar aquí!"

* * *

"Weiss, es hora!" Dijo Naruto mientras pateaba el Android rojo y lo destrozaba con un Rasengan. Este lugar tiene muchos Grimms y androides. Su modo Sennin se quedó sin jugo.

Pero, Weiss no puede concentrarse mientras lucha contra los Grimms. Sin embargo, su príncipe vino a salvarla. Por supuesto, era a Naruto a quien le gusta llamarlo príncipe solo en su mente.

Naruto derribó a dos Beowolf mutados con Rasengan gemelo en ambas manos, pero son de llama azul. Los destruyeron y se estrellaron contra el tanque de suero.

Después de verlo cuidar de ellos, Weiss finalmente puede concentrar su apariencia en lo que él le dijo que hiciera. Ella apuñaló una cuchilla en el suelo cuando cerró los ojos y apareció el símbolo de glifo. Giró más y más rápido. Un brazo se extendió desde el suelo y lo agarró.

Grimm Beowolf estaba cargando hacia Weiss que estaba en el suelo, pero el brazo blindado agarró a Beowolf y lo golpeó muy fuerte. Comenzó a alejar a Beowolf de ella.

Finalmente, un cuerpo completo de caballero blanco salió del suelo. Weiss ha convocado a un caballero blanco para que pelee a su lado. El caballero blanco comenzó a luchar contra los Grimm por ella y sus amigos.

La batalla se está haciendo fácil porque el caballero blanco está luchando contra ellos. Los equipos destruyeron todos los tanques de suero.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Destruimos los sueros!" Dijo Yang.

"Ahora, podemos encontrar al Dr. Merlot". Blake dijo mientras miraba a Naruto que tenía un rostro preocupado. Ella también tenía el mismo sentimiento. "Naruto, ¿pasa algo?"

Naruto no le respondió porque encontró algo al sentir. Este es Grimm, pero es diferente. No se sabía si se trataba de una criatura o ... tal vez lo era ...

"¿Naruto?" Ella comenzó a preocuparse cuando su novio la miró de repente.

"No es nada. Lo siento". Él dijo. "Deberíamos irnos-"

"Mi suero ... Afortunadamente, es posible que ya haya sintetizado la combinación perfecta. Todavía está en una fase de prueba, pero hasta ahora los datos me parecen impresionantes". Dijo el Dr. Merlot.

Naruto y sus equipos se mudan a buscarlo. Corrieron por el pequeño puente de metal y la gran área está en su dirección. Esta misión debería estar terminada. Si lo capturaron, entonces saldrán de aquí.

Los equipos saltaron del puente y aterrizaron en el terreno baldío. El área no tiene nada, pero Naruto puede sentir que el aura del Dr. Merlot está aquí.

"¿Donde esta el?" Ruby preguntó antes de ver que la pantalla cambiaba de canal al Dr. Merlot.

"Bienvenidos al campo de pruebas, estudiantes. ¿Por qué no se adelantan y se familiarizan con mi sujeto de prueba? Podrían usar el ejercicio". Él dijo.

La criatura Grimm y los mutantes fueron liberados de él para luchar contra ellos. También puso a los androides allí, por lo que habrá muchos números. Ahora, Naruto y sus equipos están completamente rodeados por ellos.

"Ahora bien. ¿Cómo vas a terminar esto numeroso?" Preguntó el Dr. Merlot.

Los estudiantes de Beacon están preparados para enfrentarse a numerosos enemigos. Weiss tenía un Caballero Blanco gigante con ella.

"Supongo que tengo que ir en serio". Naruto sonrió mientras se transformaba en modo Bijuu. Está en modo oculto.

Su equipo está muy emocionado de luchar junto a él en modo Bijuu. La misma sensación para el Equipo JNPR porque están promocionados.

El Dr. Merlot se sorprende cuando lo vio transformado en un modo encubierto. "¿Por qué estás ... ¿Qué eres?"

"¡Naruto Uzumaki!" Dijo Naruto mientras él y sus equipos avanzaban hacia el ejército. Comenzó a crear brazos de chakra desde su espalda y formó un múltiplo de Rasengan.

El ninja rubio corrió hacia ellos primero con velocidad de destello amarillo mientras hacía que sus brazos agarraran a Rasengan y lo estiraran para golpear a sus enemigos. Golpeó a Grimms y Grimms mutado en su Rasengan. Él esquivó un fuerte ataque después de que los destruyó.

Atacó a la Ursa mutada mientras su cola se usa para golpear debajo de su cuerpo. Sale al aire y Naruto saltó. Golpeó a Grimm contra el suelo con un puño gigante.

Naruto observó a sus equipos cómo están ahora.

Ruby está bien ahora. Observó el ataque de su enemigo con mucho cuidado y mejoró que antes. La chica pelirroja esquivó cada ataque de Beowolf y devolvió el golpe hasta que hubo un lugar abierto. Ahora, encontró un lugar abierto para que ella atacara. Ruby se deslizó por debajo de la garra de Beowolf y le cortó la pierna cuando cayó al suelo.

Antes de que el Beowolf volviera la cabeza, el cañón estaba justo en la cara. La joven sonrió mientras disparaba un tiro a la cara. Ella movió a Crescent Rose a su espalda y disparó a otro Grimm que iba a atacar por detrás. Agarrando y girando un arma, ella salta en el aire después del fuego una explosión para darle un salto. Ella hizo un corte de salto justo en el medio de Beowolf.

Blake lanzó Gambol Shroud en la espalda de Ursa con una funda para apuñalar. Unos segundos, ella rápidamente sacó su arma antes de que Boarbatusk estuviera rodando, atacando su espalda mientras usaba su Semblance para esquivar una bola rodante de espinas de hueso. Le disparó una pistola a la espalda mientras saltaba y la criatura soltó su cuerpo. La gata Fauno se lanzó directamente hacia el cuerpo mientras la apuñalaba en el estómago con una katana.

Vio a Beowolf cargar hacia ella, así que corrió tras ella. Ella comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha para evitar el ataque de su garra mientras cortaba el costado de un cuerpo. Blake se apresuró a la espalda de Beowolf y saltó sobre la cabeza. Su katana de Sudario Gambol le cortó la cabeza.

Pyrrha lanzó una andanada de empuje a Ursa mutada con Milo y le dio un gran golpe mientras su lanza atravesaba el cuerpo. Pero entonces, de repente recibió un bloqueo en su escudo por un androide rojo. Pyrrha golpeó con fuerza el androide rojo con Akouo, el escudo, y usó la semblante Polarity para alejar al androide de ella. También hizo que chocara contra el grupo de Android.

La pelirroja miró a Naruto que aún luchaba y creó un Rasengan gigante sobre su espalda. Un ninja rubio la miró y asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Pyrrha volvió a usar una apariencia para dar vida a todos los androides en el aire.

Los brazos del chakra agarraron a todos los androides rojos. "¡Rasenkyuugan!" Rugió mientras los destrozaba en un Rasengan gigante.

"¡Tres costumbres!" Nora gritó cuando los estrelló contra el Rasengan que simplemente se perdió de los brazos del chakra.

Jaune rápidamente esquivó a Ursa mutada cuando se metió debajo y cortó el costado de un cuerpo con una espada. Usó un ataque de escudo de bloque contra Ursa desde su parte posterior y lo empujó. Al gritar el nombre de Ren, lo escuchó y disparó múltiples disparos con SMG gemelos.

Se acercó tanto a ese oso y lanzó un corte por todas partes en su cuerpo. Luego, deja que Nora le dé un gran golpe a un oso. Sostuvo un martillo tan fuerte y golpeó a Ursa mutada contra el caballero blanco de Weiss.

El caballero blanco se dio la vuelta y vio a Ursa mutante volando hacia él. Weiss ordenó al caballero blanco que abriera su mano mientras ella estaba encima y se levantó. La arrojó hacia la mutación mientras usaba glifos blancos en el aire y corría muy rápido. Ella apuñaló a través de su cuerpo y el caballero blanco lo cortó por la mitad.

Yang volvió a cargar Ember Celica con proyectiles y golpeó a Grimms. Ella se agachó debajo de las patas de Ursa y el corte superior justo en la barbilla mientras lo soltaba. Un Alpha Beowolf se apresuró y saltó al ataque sobre ella, pero ella hizo un salto hacia atrás para esquivar. La chica rubia disparó un fuego para darle un gran salto y cargó hacia adelante.

Su Ember Celica disparó muchos proyectiles a Alpha y la dañó al caer al suelo. Yang golpeó el costado de su rostro y le dio otro. El último movimiento final es que ella usó dos guanteletes para volar su cara.

Después de varios minutos más tarde, destruyeron todos los mutantes, Grimms y androides. No son nada para compararlos.

"¡Demonios si!" Yang dijo que, como ella puede ver al Dr. Merlot en la pantalla, comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando vio a su Grimms mutado destruido.

"¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡Mis Grimm mutados! Entonces, ha llegado a esto ..." Lanzó al Grimm mutado más fuerte en su laboratorio que es ... Acechador de la muerte mutante.

El Deathstalker mutante es más grande que el regular. Sus patas son casi tan altas como los estudiantes. También está más blindado, con sus reflejos en verde neón y algunos pequeños picos verdes.

"No sean tímidos, estudiantes. Podrían aprender mucho de este espécimen mejorado. No les enseñarán nada sobre esto en Beacon". Dijo el Dr. Merlot.

Antes de que dos equipos comiencen a atacar a Deathstalker, Naruto los detuvo. Creó dos pequeños brazos de chakra en su dedo índice y formó un mini Rasenshuriken.

"Mini Rasenshuriken". Dijo mientras arrojaba un poco de mini Rasenshuriken al mutante Deathstalker.

El Dr. Merlot soltó una risa maníaca por el pequeño orbe de energía giratoria sobre cómo matará a Deathstalker. "¿Crees que esa cosa insignificante puede matarme ..." Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Rasenshuriken insignificante directamente a través de una garra mutante del Acechador de la Muerte y las piernas izquierdas.

Todos se sorprenden de lo efectivo que fue. El mini Rasenshuriken los sorprendió y cortó instantáneamente la garra y las piernas del Acechador de la Muerte.

"¡Kurama!" Gritó Naruto cuando convocó a un zorro gigante y aplastó a Deathstalker mutado con un gran puño.

"¡Esto es imposible! ¡¿Q-Cómo lo derrotaste ?! ¿Q-Quién eres?" Preguntó el Dr. Merlot.

"¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, un shinobi que nunca vuelve a mis palabras!" Naruto estaba realmente detrás de él antes de que pueda escapar. El ninja rubio lo derribó en el suelo agarrando sus manos y vuelve a la posición de sus equipos.

"¿Cómo supiste dónde estoy?" Preguntó el viejo.

"Sentí tu aura con mi modo Sennin". Él sonrió mientras miraba alrededor del lugar. "¿Kurama?"

 **"Demonios si." Él sonrió de lado. "Todos, entren dentro de mí. ¡Nos vamos!"**

Cuando todos entraron en el chakra de Kurama, saltó al techo y lo atravesó. Kurama ya está en el cielo debido al tamaño de su cuerpo y su fuerza.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Ruby lloró con una voz excitante.

Naruto extendió sus dos brazos y creó una bola de energía negra mientras Kurama abría la boca. "¡Bijuu Dama (Bola de Bestia de Cola)!" Rugió mientras disparaba un Bijuu Dama a la isla. Todo estalló en el laboratorio del Dr. Merlot y quizás en la isla.

Todos observaron cuán grande es el explosivo después de que destruyó el laboratorio. Se vieron obligados a hacer terror en su cara.

"Tu destruiste…?" Blake preguntó.

"Sí, tenía que hacerlo, para que no quedaran cosas atrás". Él dijo

* * *

Después de largos minutos más tarde, Naruto y sus equipos han regresado a Beacon a salvo. El Dr. Merlot ha sido esposado y enviado a la cárcel. Ahora están en el muelle. El equipo JNPR fue a casa primero.

"No esperaba que usaras esa forma". Ozpin dijo mientras miraba a Naruto en modo Bijuu.

"Sí, tuve que usarlo. Es la única forma en que podemos salir de la isla". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a sus amigos y novias.

"¿Puedes confiar en ellos?"

"Sí, puedo confiar en ellos porque son mis amigos".

"Muy bien gracias."

"Es mi trabajo, profesor Ozpin". Naruto sonrió cuando su mano fue agarrada por la mano de Ruby que tenía una sonrisa.

"¡Vamos, Naruto!" Ella dijo.

"Vayan a descansar ahora. Todos lo merecían". Dijo Ozpin.

Naruto asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de Ruby. La misión finalmente ha terminado y el Dr. Merlot es capturado. Pueden irse a casa y descansar una semana.

...

...

 _"Este sentimiento de nuevo ..."_ Naruto comenzó a ponerse serio. Es una misma aura allá en el laboratorio.

Ruby se detuvo y se volvió hacia su novio, Naruto que se quedó atrás. "¿Naruto?"

La cara de Naruto es realmente seria ahora. Este aura se movió muy rápido y esa no era una criatura Grimm. No iba tras él. Va tras otra persona. Algo cercano a él.

Miró a ... Ruby ... no ...

"¡RUBÍ!"

Ruby se confundió por qué gritó su nombre. De repente corrió hacia ella y la apartó. Ella lo vio volar y se estrelló contra la pared. Lo siguiente que supo fue que fue allí donde estaba el lugar.

Ella lo miró mientras el humo se despejaba. Su expresión es de llanto y horror lo que vio. "¡NARUTO!" Ella gritó cuando vio que su novio resulta herido por una lanza negra en su hombro derecho. Casi llegó a su corazón.

Yang y los demás la escucharon gritar mientras seguían su voz. La encontraron, pero su cara está conmocionada.

"Esto no puede ser ..." dijo Yang con expresión aterradora. La profecía de su madre comenzó a hacerse realidad.

Naruto tosió sangre mientras sostenía una lanza negra y trató de quitarla, pero este sentimiento está herido como el infierno. Incluso el modo Bijuu ni siquiera puede ... mierda ... su modo Bijuu está empezando a desgastarse.

 **"¡Tienes que deshacerte de él antes de que tu modo Bijuu se agote y estarás muerto!" Dijo Kurama.**

El ninja rubio trató de quitar la lanza negra nuevamente, pero aún le dolía. Esta lanza no es solo un arma. Está hecho del poder de Grimm y creado por Salem.

"Yo ..." Ruby no sabe qué hacer, pero salvarlo es importante. Ella iba a agarrarlo y tirar de él, pero él le gritó.

"¡No lo toques! Te matará-" Gritó dolorosamente cuando sacó un poco la lanza Grimm.

Al escucharlo así, las chicas tienen tantas lágrimas en los ojos. No sabían qué hacer porque les dijo que la lanza Grimm los matará si lo tocan.

"¡No me importa!" Gritó Ruby mientras se apresuraba sobre Naruto y agarraba la lanza de Grimm en su hombro. Sus manos comenzaron a ponerse eléctricas con esa arma. "No importa lo que me lastime, ¡te estoy salvando!"

"R-Ruby ..." Dijo al ver que las otras chicas la estaban ayudando a sacar esa lanza de él.

"¡No te dejaremos morir!" Dijo Blake.

"¡Nos lo prometiste!" Dijo Weiss.

"¡No puedes romperlo!" Dijo Yang.

"¡Porque te amamos!" Las chicas gritaron cuando finalmente sacaron la lanza Grimm del hombro de Naruto y cayeron al suelo. Naruto usó un Rasengan para destruir la lanza rápidamente y el modo Bijuu desaparece.

Se veía blanco pálido ahora. Su hombro derecho no puede sanar rápido porque la lanza de Grimm disminuyó su factor de curación. Maldición, se lastimó mucho y Salem encontró una manera que lo puede debilitar.

 **"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Chomei preguntó**

 **"No lo sé, pero Salem encontró una nueva forma de matarlo". Dijo Kurama**

Ruby acunó su cabeza en su regazo cuando ella ahuecó sus mejillas. "¿Naruto? ¿Naruto? ¡Por favor, di algo!"

"Tus manos ... están cálidas ..." dijo Naruto suavemente mientras agarraba su mano con una mano y miraba su rostro bello que lloraba sobre su rostro. "No llores ..."

Blake se desabrochó la chaqueta para revisar su lesión. Cuando ella le quitó la chaqueta, su herida se ve horrible. Su hombro derecho es un agujero negro y profundo. La sangre se vierte sobre su deber muy mal. Ella detuvo la sangre con un trozo de tela negra.

Ella lo miró con expresión preocupada. Está respirando fuerte y pesado. "Respira despacio, Naruto ..."

"¿Cómo es que no se está curando? Pensé que su factor de curación es rápido". Yang se preguntó por qué su regeneración no funcionará rápido.

"Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital". Weiss dijo

"No hay hospital ... Weiss. No pueden ayudarme ... Solo ... solo llévame a mi habitación". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Estás loco? ¡Tienes que hacerlo!" Yang gritó con los ojos rojos.

"Por favor, no hay hospital ... no saben cómo ayudarme. Solo mi Bijuus puede ayudar a Kurama a curar mi herida rápidamente. Créeme".

"Está bien, Naruto". Ruby dijo mientras colgaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo levantaba. Yang también se unió a ellos. Ella ayudó a Ruby a llevarlo a su habitación.

"Ustedes dos. Encuentre medicina y vendaje. Nos vemos allí". Dijo la rubia.

"Dejanoslo a nosotros." Dijo Blake.

* * *

Ha pasado un día completo desde que Naruto descansó en su habitación y lo bueno que tienen una semana libre. Las chicas lo cuidaron muy bien.

"Ahí ..." dijo Blake mientras le quitaba el vendaje del hombro derecho. La herida desapareció, pero había una cicatriz. Esa cicatriz la hizo preocuparse. Era una locura que Kurama no lo curara por completo debido a esto.

Ella deseaba que alguien pudiera ayudarlo, pero nadie tenía ese tipo de habilidades. Ahora, estaba súper preocupada hasta que una mano tocó su mejilla que la hizo mirar a Naruto.

"Estoy bien." Naruto sonrió mientras miraba a sus novias. "Gracias por cuidarme."

"De nada ..." dijo Ruby con voz seca mientras sostenía su mano. Parecía más pálida que nunca y sus manos temblaban de miedo. Ella se ha estado quedando con Naruto un día completo. Esta es la primera vez que lo ve así.

Casi muere porque no sintió el ataque enemigo. Pero, Naruto le salvó la vida de la muerte. Estaba gravemente herido.

Yang y los demás ven la cara de su líder. Entonces, decidieron dejarla con Naruto.

"Naruto, gracias ..." Dijo en voz baja mientras se sentía culpable por tener que salvarle la vida. Ella no sabe qué decirle a ese pobre hombre que siempre arriesgó su vida por ella. "Estoy ... estoy ... así que ... lo siento".

Naruto sostuvo sus mejillas con las manos mientras usaba sus pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas. "Ruby, no hay necesidad de pedir perdón. Sabes que no dejaré que te pase nada". Se consoló antes de que Ruby saltara para abrazarlo y no pueda contenerlo.

Lloró en sus brazos con tanta fuerza y no puede contener las lágrimas. Estaba muy asustada por perderlo porque él es su primer amigo y novio. Si Naruto murió en el futuro, ella estará sola. Ella pensó que iba a morir. Ella no quería que él muriera. Ella quería que él se quedara con ella.

Naruto la vio llorar en sus brazos. Le rompió el corazón cuando la ve así. Él le devolvió el abrazo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello suavemente. "Shh ... está bien. Soy un héroe que se supone que no debe morir por tu sueño y tu libro".

Ruby asintió en sus brazos y se alejó de un abrazo. Ella sollozó mientras sostenía su mano sobre su mejilla con ambas manos. "Estoy ... estoy ... tan asustada de perderte ..."

"También tengo miedo de perderte. Eres mi novia, Ruby, porque siempre te protejo a ti y a nuestros amigos". Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "No tengas tanto miedo, Ruby. Estoy aquí por ti".

"Está bien ..." dijo ella.

La rubia se inclinó hacia delante y besó los labios de Ruby. Ella cerró los ojos y le devolvió un beso mientras lo sostenía en su pecho. Ambos se soltaron y sonrieron juntos.

"¿Ves? Eres una sonrisa". Dijo mientras su novia asintió con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres ir a visitar a tu madre?"

"Estaba planeando ir allí, pero tu ..."

"Está bien. Mi herida ya está curada. Déjame traer mi ropa". Dijo Naruto.

Ruby se bajó de él y lo vio ponerse la ropa. Bueno, llevaba pantalón naranja y camiseta negra. Debería apresurarse para ponerse la chaqueta.

"Muy bien entonces ..." dijo Naruto mientras activaba su modo Bijuu y sacaba a Ruby en brazos al estilo nupcial. "Será rápido llegar allí con esto".

La joven se sonrojó cuando Naruto la llevó porque está en modo Bijuu. Eso incluso la hizo pensar que es guapo y guapo. Ella sintió un cálido sentimiento de él.

Naruto respiró hondo mientras enfocaba su chakra y su velocidad antes de dirigirse a Patch Island. Luego, desaparecieron en un destello amarillo. Unos minutos más tarde, las chicas llegaron a su habitación y no las encontraron.

"¿Dónde están?" Preguntó Yang.

* * *

Naruto y Ruby se encuentran en el acantilado cerca de un bosque.

"Esto es tan ... ¡IMPRESIONANTE!" Gritó Ruby mientras caminaba hacia él. "¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!"

"Regresaremos después de visitar la tumba de tu madre". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba alrededor del área y apagaba el modo Bijuu. Quería asegurarse de que estuvieran en el destino correcto. "¿Es este el lugar correcto?"

"Sí, mira!" Ruby dijo mientras señalaba la lápida en el borde de un acantilado. Luego, caminaron hacia esa lápida.

No la ha visitado desde que se unió a Beacon Academy. Sí, tenía planeado visitarla después de que su misión haya terminado. Afortunadamente, Naruto la llevó aquí.

La pelirroja respiró por un segundo y comenzó a hablar. "Hola mamá. Lo siento, no he venido en mucho tiempo. Las cosas han estado ... Bueno, las cosas han estado bastante ocupadas. ¡Oh! ¡Naruto me llevó aquí y él está aquí conmigo! ¡Espera, quiero que conozcas a Naruto Uzumaki! mi novio."

Naruto miró a Ruby y la lápida de su madre. Hija y madre. Esa es una buena manera de visitar la tumba de su madre y le cuenta todo sobre su aventura. Por cierto, este lugar es muy relajante y tranquilo. Tenía curiosidad si visitaban mucho aquí.

"¡Naruto, ya terminé!" Dijo Ruby.

"¿Tú y tu madre vinieron mucho aquí?" Preguntó.

"Sí, ella nos llevó a mí y a Yang". Ella dijo.

"Está bien. ¿Quieres ir a visitar a tu papá? Tu papá está en la Academia Signal".

Ruby asintió felizmente mientras pasaba junto a Naruto y tiraba de su mano para ir con ella. Él caminó con ella y se dirigió a la Academia de la Señal.

 _"Gracias."_

Naruto se detuvo y se giró hacia la lápida. Oyó una voz de mujer que decía gracias. Había una mujer con una capa blanca, pero la capucha cubría su rostro. Sin embargo, él puede ver que ella le está sonriendo por cuidar de Ruby y Yang.

"¡Naruto, vamos!" Ruby dijo mientras corría hacia él y le sostenía la mano. Ella lo empujó a correr con ella.

Naruto continuó mirando hacia atrás, pero ahora le sonrió a Ruby. "Está bien, Ruby".


	40. Chapter 40

"¡T-puedes ganar, Naruto!" Velvet vitoreó tímidamente, haciendo todo lo posible para animar a su enamorado, Naruto. Ella lo miró a él y a su equipo luchando contra el otro equipo.

"Necesitas ser más fuerte, para que pueda escuchar tus vítores". Dijo Coco.

La conejita se sonrojó al pensar que podía hacerlo mejor que la última vez que animaba, ¡pero no puede! Ella es muy tímida!

Yatsuhashi escaneó los movimientos del Equipo RWUBY. Estaba impresionado de cómo luchan y trabajan en equipo. En su pensamiento, el Equipo RWUBY ganará.

* * *

Blake bloqueó el Hoverboard verde de una chica con cabello verde claro que la arrojó. En este momento, la chica de cabello negro se desvió pateándola después de bloquear. Pero entonces, la chica golpeó su Hoverboard de regreso a Blake. Ambos se desviaron dos veces.

La chica que arrojó Hoverboard llamada Reese Chloris. Poseía un Hoverboard verde y el Equipo ABRN.

Reese agarró su Hoverboard y bloqueó el ataque de Blake mientras ella retrocedía. Hizo girar su arma y golpeó la katana, para poder escapar cuando hizo un volteo hacia atrás. Ella montó en su Hoverboard y voló tras Blake.

Blake sonrió mientras usaba su Semblance para esquivar y creó un clon de hielo. Dejó que Reese golpeara su clon de hielo en el aire y lanzó un corte superior en su Hoverboard, pero la joven rompió su arma en dos pedazos. Se convirtieron en dos revólveres de pistola cuando ella comenzó a dispararle.

Pero desafortunadamente, se resbaló sobre el hielo cuando aterrizó y se lastimó el trasero.

El público le dio un ouch ruido a la desafortunada Reese lo lastimada que estaba. Incluso Blake se sintió mal por ella. Ahora bien, el público se centró en Yang y su oponente.

La rubia saltó al suelo de lava y avanzó hacia esa mujer de piel oscura con cabello rubio. Ambos lucharon entre sí en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Uno es un estilo de lucha de luchadores. El segundo es artes marciales.

La chica con artes marciales llamada Arslan Altan. Ella es una líder del Equipo ABRN.

Los dos luchadores se golpearon el uno al otro en su puño, haciendo una onda expansiva por su fuerza. Se separaron el uno del otro, pero Yang se lanzó delante de Arslan y lanzó una patada. Arslan esquivó su patada y comenzó a envolver su pie con el dardo de la cuerda. Tiró de Yang hacia ella y lanzó una patada oscilante.

Esa rubia voló en el lugar de hielo y logró ponerse de pie, pero comenzó a resbalar.

Arslan se apresuró y le dio un puñetazo, pero Naruto hizo aparecer delante de Yang y la detuvo agarrando un puño. Salvó a su novia en el momento justo. El shinobi agarró los brazos de Arslan mientras la arrojaba sobre su hombro al suelo.

La líder del equipo ABRN apretó los dientes mientras sacaba una daga y trataba de cortarle el brazo. Ella lo hizo soltar su brazo, se levantó rápidamente y lo acusó con una daga. Naruto desenvainó su kunai para luchar contra ella.

Parándose su arma el uno al otro, Naruto estaba listo para crear Rasengan, pero su brazo fue envuelto por una cuerda. Arslan lo interrumpió, atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras ella lo golpeaba. El rubio se detuvo cuando le arrojó shuriken. Fue fácil esquivarla, pero él la hizo desenvolver la cuerda de su brazo.

Había un chico con cabello rosado que se escondió detrás de la roca, apuntando con su arma a Naruto. Ese tipo llamado Nadir Shiko iba a dispararle, pero una bala disparó contra el hielo. El hielo explotó sobre él y le atrapó las piernas.

"¡Te cubro las espaldas!" Ruby dijo antes de escuchar una voz de chico que decía ...

"¿Quién tiene el tuyo?" Dijo el chico mientras se paraba detrás de ella. Se llama Bolin Hori. Tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos color ámbar y cabello negro. Su arma es un bastón.

Ruby frunció el ceño, pero su rostro sonríe. "¡Mi mejor amigo por siempre!" Dijo mientras el glifo negro se convocaba detrás de Bolin.

La heredera dejó caer la patada sobre su pecho cuando fue arrastrada por el glifo negro. Después de eso, ella es refutada cuando su compañera de equipo dijo su mejor amiga. "No." Dijo mientras iba tras él.

"¡Si!" Ruby susurró mientras seguía a Weiss para ayudarla.

Naruto apretó los dientes cuando vio que Reese ayuda a su compañera de equipo, Nadir, al derretir el hielo con Hoverboard en color rojo polvo. Ella necesita estar derribando ahora.

"Está bien, ¡es hora de usar mi jutsu secreto!" Pensó mientras comenzaba a cruzar los dedos. "¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Los cinco clones aparecieron frente a él y atacaron a Reese.

La chica hoverboard no parece estar preocupada por cinco de ellos. Ella puede tomarlos fácilmente sin sudar ...

Pero, explotaron en un poof blanco. No le hizo daño. Fue solo humo blanco para bloquear su visión ...

"¡Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu: Jutsu Harem Inverso)!" Se transformaron en atractivos hombres desnudos.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que haya usado eso!" Jaune dijo con la boca abierta.

"Tengo que tomar una foto!" Dijo Nora mientras sostenía un pergamino y les tomaba una foto en una pantalla.

Ren no puede creer que Naruto lo haya usado en el torneo y frente a las multitudes. También se mostró en la transmisión en vivo.

Pyrrha se cubrió el rostro de la pantalla. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para mirar.

* * *

Reese parpadeó sus ojos hacia ellos en un segundo. Su nariz comienza a sangrar. Esos hombres están ... desnudos y atractivos justo en frente de ella.

Se desmayó.

"¡Parece que esa técnica noqueó a Reese! ¡Está sin frío!" Dijo el profesor Port.

"¡No solo uno! ¡Naruto también derribó a las damas de la multitud!" Oobleck dijo mientras el ángulo de la cámara cambiaba a las multitudes. La mayoría de las damas se desmayó del Jutsu Harem Inverso de Naruto.

Naruto se dio un éxito exitoso por cuidar a Reese. Escuchó el sonido de la alarma mientras miraba el tablero de aura. Su equipo derrotó al equipo ABRN.

"¡Y ese es el partido! ¡El equipo RWUBY es victorioso!" Puerto anunciado.

El equipo RWUBY ganó por su partido. El shinobi está feliz por él y su equipo.

"Naruto"

"Buen trabajo, chicas. Ganamos por ..." Naruto hizo una pausa mientras miraba a sus novias con un pañuelo en la nariz. Mierda ... Se olvidó de que su jutsu sexy puede hacerlos sangrar por la nariz porque son chicas. "Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, lo siento. No sabía que mi jutsu de harén inverso puede afectarlas, chicas ..."

"Ni una palabra ..." dijo Weiss con un sonrojo mientras lo miraba. "Haz eso otra vez ... no te perdonaré ..."

"Ese fue un movimiento bastante bueno". Dijo Yang mientras ella lo agarraba del brazo y lo besaba en la mejilla. "Pero será mejor no volver a usarlo. Ya sabes".

"Derecho." Dijo Naruto.

"Entonces ... ¿quién tiene hambre?" Ruby preguntó.

"Puede que haya abierto el apetito". Blake sonrió, pero tenía un fuerte gruñido en el estómago.

"¿Algún buen lugar para comer?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¡Vamos! Conozco el lugar". Dijo Yang.

* * *

"Sí, Cinder. El equipo RWUBY ganó por un partido". Emerald habla a Cinder con un pergamino. "Además, eligieron a Naruto y Yang para dos en dos partidos".

"Buen trabajo. Continúa tu misión". Dijo que Emerald asintió y se fue.

Cinder se sentó en la cama de la habitación mientras veía el partido en vivo. El espectáculo divertido es suficiente para ella. Pasó la pestaña a los datos ilegales que robó de la torre CCTS.

"¿Has preparado todo?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí, todo está listo hasta que le des una señal". Dijo el hombre, pero su voz suena enojada. Parece que estaba enojado.

"Lamento tanto a tu antiguo compañero que te rompió el corazón. No sabía que ustedes dos eran cercanos". Dijo Cinder suavemente con una mirada triste.

"Eso no importa. Ella me traicionó por dejarme de lado y de lado con los humanos".

"¿Qué vas a hacer después de que te envié esa foto?"

"Lo mataré y la veré llorar por su amor. Ella sabrá cómo se siente".

"No te molestaré. Es todo tuyo". Cinder sonrió mientras colgaba un pergamino.

* * *

Blake se estremeció de repente y miró hacia atrás. No había nadie detrás de ella. Era solo su imaginación, pero sus orejas de gato también temblaban. Algo se acerca. Naruto la miró preocupado.

"Blake, ¿estás bien? Te estremeciste y tus orejas de gatito". Él notó.

"Estoy bien. Fue solo una sensación ..." Ella respondió mientras sostenía su mano para mantener la calma. Era su cosa favorita que Naruto puede mantener la calma. Ella no quería que él se preocupara.

Sus mentiras no pueden protegerse de él porque él realmente puede decirle lo que siente al sostener su mano. Sin embargo, Naruto no es como el tipo de persona que le va a preguntar de inmediato. Entonces, él tomó su mano y decidió dejarla ir.

"¡Ahí está!" Yang señaló con el dedo el restaurante de fideos.

"Pagaré por ustedes chicas desde que entrenaron y lucharon tan duro". Dijo Naruto.

Se sentaron en la silla alta, esperando que el tendero ordenara los fideos.

"Tomaré un tazón de lo regular, por favor". Ordenó Yang mientras el tazón gigante de fideos se deslizaba sobre la mesa

Ruby miró la orden de su hermana. "Oh ... tomaré lo mismo".

"Hmm ... ¿Tienes algo con poca sal-" Weiss jadeó cuando el cuenco se deslizó hacia ella. "Bueno…"

Blake sabía exactamente lo que quería para su pedido mientras asentía al chef. El chef corrió hacia la cocina y cocinó muy rápido cuando salió y le pasó el gran cuenco de peces. Sus ojos son estrellas brillantes y babean de su boca porque le encantan los peces.

Naruto obtuvo el mismo cuenco que la orden de Yang y Ruby. Antes de que él pagara, vio al Equipo JNPR venir por ellos.

"Hola. Fue una buena pelea en tu partido". Pyrrha saludó.

"¡Pyrrha!" Ruby gritó alegremente.

"Por cierto, ¡bonito jutsu sexy!" Nora dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Naruto.

Sí, Naruto lo hizo en el torneo. Su Jutsu Harem Inverso afectó a las damas. Mostraba el video de sí mismo usado en su pergamino. Incluso va a las noticias. Estoy bastante seguro de que pondrán ese video en todo el mundo.

"¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? Naruto nos está pagando". Dijo Yang.

"Si seguro." Dijo Jaune.

Unos minutos más tarde, los dos equipos comieron un tazón enorme de fideos.

"¿Estás seguro de que es sabio haber comido antes de una pelea?" Preguntó Ren

"¡Por supuesto! Nos dará energía". Pyrrha dijo mientras se estiraba y Nora lanzaba un fuerte eructo.

Jaune apoyó la cabeza sobre el mostrador con expresión enferma. "Si vomito, te estoy culpando ..."

"¡Oh! ¡Apunta al enemigo!" Nora planeó.

"¡Nora! Eso es asqueroso, pero si sientes la necesidad ...", dijo Ren.

"Lo tengo ..." dijo Jaune con un pulgar hacia arriba.

Pyrrha se levantó de una silla. "Bueno, deberíamos estar fuera".

"Recuerda tu entrenamiento". Dijo Naruto.

Nora se agitó los puños. "¡Por supuesto! Tenemos un equipo de renombre mundial en nuestro equipo, que es básicamente un ninja; puedo llevar a cinco de mí y a Jaune. ¡Con el entrenamiento de Naruto, los otros equipos no tienen ninguna oportunidad!"

"No lo retendremos cuando nos encontremos con nuestro partido". Yang sonrió de lado.

"¡Ya lo veremos!" Nora dijo mientras ella y su equipo se movían para su próximo partido. El Profesor Port acaba de anunciar que el Equipo JNPR vendrá al torneo para pelear su partido.

Blake los vio irse para luchar contra el otro equipo. Lo que Yang acaba de decir, es verdad. No serán amistosos en el torneo. El equipo RWUBY necesita estar preparado. Miró a Naruto que miraba hacia abajo. "¿Naruto?"

Levantó la cabeza y se bajó de una silla. "Voy a dar un paseo". Dijo mientras caminaba a cualquier lugar que quisiera.

Las chicas lo miraron preocupadas. Ha cambiado antes de que comenzara el torneo Vytal y se puso serio como lo hizo en su mundo.

"Ustedes chicas, adelante. Yo voy con él". Dijo Blake.

* * *

"¿Soy solo yo o Naruto parecía serio antes de que comenzara el evento?" Preguntó Ruby mientras se sentaba en el asiento del estadio.

Yang sonrió y revolvió la cabeza de su hermana suavemente. "No te preocupes por él. Es un ninja y puede manejarlo solo".

"Tiene razón, Ruby. Naruto nunca nos decepcionó". Weiss dijo mientras miraba la pantalla grande del Equipo JNPR luchando contra el otro equipo. "¡Mira! ¡El partido es comienzo!"

* * *

 **"Parecías serio". Matatabi dijo.**

Naruto caminaba por la ciudad mientras hablaba con Bijuu. _"Tienes toda la razón, lo estoy. De repente sentí algo antes de que comenzara el evento. Cinder está en algo. Recuerda, ella robó datos de la computadora"._

 **"Y Salem encontró un arma que puede matarte". Añadió Kurama. "Escucha bien, Naruto. Si esa arma Grimm te golpea, no podré curarte la herida. Necesitas mantenerte alejado de ella".**

 **"Espera, ¿hablas en serio? Quieres decir que puede morir". Chomei preguntó.**

El ninja rubio estuvo de acuerdo con Kurama y esas armas Grimm son su principal amenaza. Definitivamente pueden matarlo al detener su factor de curación. Pero en primer lugar, tuvo tanta suerte que sobrevivió y se curó después de que las chicas lo ayudaron. Esa arma Grimm no estaba completa.

Salem ya no bromeaba. Ella creó ese arma Grimm, para que pueda matarlo.

 **"Es cierto que odio decir eso. Salem es una mente maestra que puede manipular su propio títere y sacrificar una vida por ella. La criatura Grimm siempre trata de atacar a Vale porque ella los ordenó. Por cierto, sonaba como Kaguya".**

La palabra Kaguya levantó a Naruto mientras miraba a Kurama. Estaba sorprendido de haber dicho eso. " _¿Por qué te hizo pensar eso?"_

 **"Kaguya tiene tanto odio hacia los humanos y sus dos hijos que la sellaron por mucho tiempo. Ahora, Salem parecía odiar mucho a Ozpin. Tiene que ver con su pasado antes como un pasado largo".**

" _Ozpin y Salem, eh ..."_ dijo Naruto. Nunca pensó en hablar de su pasado o tal vez lo olvidó. " _¿Crees que él ..."_

 **"Quizás. Quizás, esto podría ser cierto". Dijo Kurama. "Debes estar listo para atacar a Vale. Sugeriría seguir investigando el plan de Salem".**

"Naruto"

Naruto la escuchó mientras se giraba hacia Blake. Ella debe haberlo seguido porque se dio cuenta. "Blake. Pensé que ibas con ellos".

"Les dije que siguieran y te siguieran porque miraste hacia el restaurante". Blake dijo mientras se acercaba a él más cerca.

"Lo siento. No sabía que había hecho que las chicas se preocuparan por mí. Tal vez, necesito relajarme un rato". Dijo al ver que su mano era agarrada por ella. La levantó y la colocó en su mejilla.

La chica Fauno le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Necesitas descansar, Naruto".

"Lo sé, pero no puedo. Tenía la sensación del torneo de lo que Cinder iba a hacer". Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el banco.

Maldición, él está siendo terco ahora. Cada vez que intenta relajarse durante el torneo y piensa en el plan de Cinder, no puede descansar bien. Esa mujer está en algo. Además, Salem fue quien planeó esto.

Más importante aún, Cinder tomó datos de la computadora y los pirateó. Ella quería usarlo para algo, pero Naruto no sabe por qué no lo usó cuando lo consiguió. Tal vez, estaba esperando algo hasta que llegara su momento.

Blake lo miró preocupado, pero ella tuvo una idea. Esa chica Fauno comenzó a sentarse junto a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus vueltas que lo hicieron mirarla.

Le hizo parecer sorprendido porque conoce este tipo de posición amorosa tumbado en sus regazos. Es divertido porque Blake es un gato y al gato le encanta acostarse en el regazo de alguien. De todos modos, se libró de su mente del plan de Cinder. Ahora se centra en ella.

"¿Estás cómodo?" Preguntó.

Su novia le sonrió mientras desataba su arco. "Mucho ... Exactamente lo que necesitaba ..."

"Al gato le encanta dormir en el regazo de alguien. Te encanta dormir conmigo porque eres un gato".

"Cierto." Dijo mientras sus orejas de gato se crispan.

Naruto le sonrió lo lindas que eran sus orejas cuando comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Alcanzó su mejilla para besarla y miró el cielo.

"Naruto, no importa lo estresado que estés. Estamos aquí contigo". Blake dijo mientras sostenía su mano con las dos manos.

"Lo sé ... gracias. Siempre me apoyaste tanto".

"Es lo que hago para animar a mi novio". Dijo Blake. "Entonces, ¿sabes cuál es su próximo plan?"

"Bueno, detuvimos el tren antes de chocar con Vale. Sin embargo, Cinder obtuvo datos y esperó hasta el torneo. Tal vez, ella está en algo".

"¿Qué pasa con el Atlas militar?" Ella adivinó.

Atlas militar ... Eso solo le dio una pista a Naruto. "No podría ser ella-" Su pergamino sonó cuando lo tomó y respondió. Ese nombre es Ruby Rose.

"¡Naruto! ¡Tienes que venir al muelle! Weiss está conociendo a alguien". Ella dijo

Parece que esto es interesante. Weiss va a conocer a alguien que es de Atlas.

"¿De qué se trata esto?" Blake preguntó.

"Ruby quiere que vaya allí y vea a Weiss porque conocía a alguien". Dijo Naruto.

* * *

"¡Weiss! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡¿Quién es ella ?!" Ruby gritó, trotando para alcanzar a su compañero de equipo después de que el torneo haya terminado. La expresión de Weiss cambió de repente a alegría y emoción cuando vio el gran mamparo.

Recibió un mensaje de Naruto de que él estará allí en un segundo ...

"Está bien, estoy aquí!" Dijo mientras usaba una velocidad de destello amarillo para llegar aquí rápido. Será interesante conocer a una persona que Weiss conocía.

Ruby se volvió hacia Naruto y feliz de que él esté aquí, para poder conocer a alguien. Cuando los tres se unieron y se detuvieron en el aeródromo de Beacon, hubo un gran mamparo que se ve diferente al original que aterrizó en el lugar seguro. La puerta se abre cuando una mujer mayor salió con cuatro Caballeros Atlesianos.

Llevaba un uniforme azul marino. Su cabello blanco es casi como el cabello de Weiss, pero su peinado es un moño, dejando su flequillo en el lado derecho de su cara.

 _"Esa mujer ... ella debe ser de Weiss-"_ pensó Naruto antes de que Weiss _gritara_ un nombre, Winter. Ese es su nombre. Winter Schnee. Ella debe ser la hermana mayor de Weiss.

"¡Invierno! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!" Weiss aplaudió, pero casi se le olvida algo. Tuvo que inclinar a su hermana porque muestra respeto por Schnee. "Oh, tu presencia nos honra".

Naruto y Ruby están muy sorprendidos de cómo Weiss saluda a su hermana así. Su comportamiento ha cambiado muy rápido.

Winter caminó hacia su hermana mientras escaneaba el lugar. "Beacon, ha pasado mucho tiempo. El aire se siente ... diferente".

"Quiero decir que es otoño, así que probablemente hace más frío ...", dijo Ruby.

Weiss fulminó con la mirada a su capitán mientras ella golpeaba su hombro. "¿Entonces, qué estás haciendo?"

"Clasificado."

"Oh cierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?"

"Clasificado."

"Por supuesto."

Ruby miró a Weiss y a Winter con torpeza. "Bueno ... esto es bueno ... creo". Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza que le sonrió.

"Estoy más que familiarizado con la forma en que este reino maneja su burocracia. Por eso no vine". Dijo Winter

"¡Correcto! Lo siento". Dijo Weiss.

Naruto probablemente estaba pensando en que Vale atacó de lo que está hablando. Extraño ... ella está aquí por eso.

"Tampoco vine aquí para ver mi propia sangre fallar tan miserablemente en la batalla. Pero parece que no tengo otra opción en el asunto". Dijo Winter.

Weiss estaba confundida por qué dijo eso. "Pero ganamos".

"Solo un novato se referiría a eso como una victoria. Conté al menos tres golpes errados".

 _"¡¿Seriamente?!"_ Naruto frunció el ceño al pensar mientras su puño estaba cerrado. Entrenó a Weiss sobre cómo ser un mejor luchador, pero Winter criticó sus habilidades. Sin embargo, Winter de repente lo sorprendió al mostrar su lado cálido hacia su hermana.

"¿Como has estado?" Ella preguntó.

Weiss le contó rápidamente sobre su clasificación y calificaciones. Este tipo de conversación no era lo que Winter buscaba cuando golpeó a su hermana en la cabeza.

"¡Silencio, bobo! No recuerdo haberte preguntado acerca de tu clasificación. Pregunté cómo has estado. ¿Estás comiendo adecuadamente? ¿Has tenido algún pasatiempo? ¿Estás haciendo nuevos amigos?" Ella preguntó

Weiss se frotó la cabeza mientras señalaba a sus dos compañeros de equipo parados a su lado. "Bueno, están Ruby y Naruto".

Ruby resopló y empujó a Weiss en la frente. "Teta."

Lo interesante es que Winter miró a Naruto cuando terminó de mirar a su líder. Este joven no era como los demás comparando a Weiss y Ruby. "Ya veo ... Así que este es el hombre del que escribiste. Naruto Uzumaki. Parecía que las palabras de mi hermana eran ciertas. Ella me contó muchas cosas interesantes sobre ti y tus habilidades. No solo eso, también la entrenaste y Tus compañeros de equipo."

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a respetarla. "Sí, ese soy yo. Tu hermana Weiss mejoró antes y mejoró como luchadora. Entrenó muy duro".

"Te agradezco por cuidar a mi hermana".

"Eres muy bienvenido."

"También escuché que la ayudaste a convocar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Sí, lo hizo perfectamente. Ahora puede convocar a dos de ellos al mismo tiempo". Naruto sonrió mientras miraba a Weiss que tenía una sonrisa. "Sería genial si ella puede mostrarte. Es una gran dama".

Weiss se sonrojó cuando dijo que era una dama delante de su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, no puede esperar para mostrarle que puede convocarlos.

"Como soy temprano, me encantaría verlo". Dijo Winter

"¡¿De Verdad?!" Weiss exclamó cuando Winter asintió y comenzó a caminar. La joven la iba a seguir, pero se volvió hacia su novio.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"¿Puedes venir conmigo?" Dijo con un sonrojo mientras sostenía su mano. "Yo ... quiero que me veas".

"Por supuesto." Dijo mientras Weiss le mostraba felicidad.

Winter los observó caminando y tomados de la mano. Ella notó que tenían una relación romántica. No se preguntó por qué Weiss hablaba muchas cosas sobre Naruto.

Caminando junto con Weiss e Winter, Naruto sintió la presencia de sus espaldas hasta que escuchó a un hombre gritar "Hey". Vio que dos caballeros atlesianos fueron desmantelados en el suelo. Era ese chico borracho con una capa roja.

"Sí, te estoy hablando, Reina del hielo". Dijo el hombre mirando a Winter.

Naruto reconoció su aura ... Pero, ese no era él. Ese hombre tiene un parecido con el otro cuervo, pero no había duda. Tiene la misma magia que la madre de Yang, Raven, que puede convertirlo en un cuervo. ¿Por qué tenían eso?

Esto no tiene sentido. Ozpin no le contó sobre ellos que pueden convertirse en pájaros. El general Ironwood trajo a la chica androide, Penny para salvar un mundo de Salem sin decírselo a nadie. Eso hizo que Naruto realmente se enojara. ¿Por qué Ozpin no le dijo eso?

 **"Parece que Ozpin tenía mucha historia de fondo". Dijo Kurama.**

 _"Tienes razón."_ Dijo Naruto.

Winter gruñó a ese tipo con capa roja mientras desenvainaba el estoque. "¡Si no te aguantas la lengua, con gusto te lo quitaré!"

"Bien entonces." Él sonrió arrogante mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. "Ven y tómalo".

La mujer dio un primer golpe cuando corrió a toda velocidad y apuñaló al hombre.

Pero, el hombre simplemente se inclinó hacia un lado y esquivó el ataque de empuje. Todavía sonríe y continúa esquivando los ataques de Winter mientras se inclinaba ahora, dejando que el estoque de Winter golpeara el lado ancho de su propia espada.

 _"Lo juro ..."_ pensó Naruto mientras miraba a ese hombre con cuidado. Estoy bastante seguro de que Yang y Ruby le contaron sobre un tipo llamado Qrow que es un tipo borracho y empuña una guadaña. Se suponía que iba a venir a Beacon Academy hoy.

De todos modos, la batalla entre cazador y cazadora comenzó a ponerse seria. Esos dos ya habían comenzado la pelea. Se atacaron y se bloquearon el uno al otro, haciendo que los estudiantes los observaran por diversión.

Winter usó glifo blanco en el suelo para evitar el ataque de ese hombre. Él golpeó el suelo y cargó tras ella cuando comenzó a intentar cortarla cuando aterrizó. Ella lo vio atacándola, así que ella se agachó bajo la hoja de su espada.

La mujer sonrió, saltando sobre la espada y le dio una patada en la cara. Luego, saltó de nuevo para aterrizar sobre la luz de la calle.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Ruby se unió a la multitud.

"¡Un loco comenzó a atacar a mi hermana!" Weiss respondió

"¡Oh, no! ¿Quién?" Ruby se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién era una persona loca. "-¡Ese es mi tío! ¡Golpea a su tío Qrow!"

"¿Tío Qrow?" Naruto se sorprendió al mirar al chico borracho. _"Entonces, ese debe ser el hermano de Raven"._

Winter saltó del humo después de que Qrow le disparó con una escopeta. Mientras volaba hacia él, separó el estoque en dos cuchillas, la segunda es un estoque más pequeño sostenido en su otra mano. Ahora, ella manejaba doble estoque.

Qrow levantó su espada para bloquear el ataque, pero Winter está armada con dos cuchillas y usó su fuerza para derribarlo del pilar. Ambos se estrellaron en el patio con gran fuerza para enviar pedazos de piedra volando.

Los estudiantes los observaron cuidadosamente porque esta batalla aún no ha terminado. Qrow e Winter ya están despiertos y continuaron luchando. Es difícil mantener el ritmo de todos porque fueron muy rápido.

 **"No sabía que era el tío de Ruby. Sin embargo ..." dijo Kurama.**

Naruto asintió y supo a qué se refería. _"Sí, su tío también puede convertirse en un cuervo. Ruby y Yang probablemente no sepan de ellos"._

 **"Estás estresado". Matatabi dijo.**

 _"No estresado. Preocupado de cómo van a reaccionar cuando se enteren"._ Dijo mientras miraba a Ruby. Esa chica es demasiado joven para saber la verdad sobre su tío. Lo mismo con Yang. No deben saber sobre ellos.

Hasta que descubra por qué Ozpin le hizo esto a dos hermanos y hermanas Branwen, probablemente se lo diría a su equipo.

"¡Schnee!" Esa fuerte voz asustó a Naruto cuando vio a dos luchadores detenidos. Miró a su lado izquierdo y era el general Ironwood.

Cuando Winter detuvo la pelea, rápidamente se volvió hacia su general con un saludo. "¡General Ironwood, señor!"

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" El general preguntó.

"¡Comenzó el altercado, señor!"

Qrow se hizo a un lado y miró a James. "Eso en realidad no es cierto, ella atacó primero".

Maldición, la pelea se detuvo y todos decepcionaron.

"Ahora, ahora todos". Dijo una voz familiar. "Hay una pelea sancionada a la vuelta de la esquina en el coliseo que les puedo asegurar que tienen mejores asientos. Y palomitas de maíz".

"¡Romperlo, todos! Nos encargaremos de este desastre". Dijo Glynda.

James tiró de su cuello antes de ordenar a sus hombres. "Vamonos."

Ruby acaba de atravesar la multitud y finalmente salir. Agitó su mano hacia su amiga, Penny, que simplemente la devolvió. Fue bueno volver a ver a su amiga.

Ahora, corrió hacia su tío y le dio un fuerte abrazo en el brazo. "¡Tío Qrow! ¡Hola!" Ella dijo, colgando del brazo de Qrow. "¡Es tan bueno verte! ¿Te perdiste? ¡¿Me extrañaste ?!"

"No." Qrow respondió con una sonrisa mientras le daba a su sobrina un gran roce en la cabeza. Dejando caer a Ruby, vio a un hombre rubio y puntiagudo. "¿Quién es ese niño?"

"¿Su novio?" Se sorprendió, parpadeando mientras miraba a su novio, Naruto. "¿No eres demasiado joven para tener novio?"

"¡Tío!" Ella gritó

"Solo bromeaba. De todos modos, un placer conocerte chico. Nombre Qrow"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Dijo mientras él y Qrow estrechaban la mano. "Ruby y Yang me hablaron de ti. Tú eres quien le enseñó una guadaña a Ruby".

"Puedes apostar chico".

Ruby se sonrojó mientras sostenía el brazo de Naruto con fuerza y tenía otro. "Bueno ... eso no es todo ..."

"¿Algo mal?" Preguntó Qrow.

"Prométeme que no se lo dirás a mi papá y también a ti. Verás ... Hay otras chicas que ... ya se convirtieron en sus novias antes que yo. Ahí estamos, Weiss, Blake y Yang ..."

Qrow volvió a parpadear y miró a su sobrina, una chica de pelo blanco llamada Weiss parada junto a él, y ahora Naruto. Cuatro chicas. Un chico ... "¡Woah, niños! ¡Podría ser demasiado viejo! ¿Estás diciendo que las chicas son sus novias?"

"Sí ..." Weiss respondió con un sonrojo mientras sostenía el otro brazo de Naruto. "E-Lo amamos".

"Wow. Yo ... no sé qué decir. Quiero decir que me sorprendió, pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo va a decir esto tu padre". Dijo el hombre con capa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¡Qrow!" Ozpin interrumpió. "Una palabra por favor".

Qrow sonrió torpemente. "Creo que estoy en problemas".

"Rompiste un poco nuestro patio". Dijo Ruby.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "La profesora Glynda está muy enojada, vieja después de que la destruiste y la hiciste-"

"¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!" Esa voz furiosa lo hizo encerrarse y asustarla.

"Conoces a ese chico, realmente me gustas. Los atraparé a los dos más tarde". Qrow terminó mientras golpeaba los puños con su sobrina. "¡Oh chico! Casi lo olvido".

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, sobre eso ... su padre. Mi cuñado. Te matará si se entera. Si hiciste eso con Yang o Ruby, buena suerte".

Naruto comenzó a sudar y su cuerpo se enfrió. "¡¿En serio ?!"

Weiss se acercó a Naruto y Ruby. "Y de repente tu imprudencia tiene sentido".

"Estás enojado porque él gritó a tope". Ruby sonrió.

"Eso fue un empate en el mejor de los casos, ¿verdad Naruto?" Ella lo miró.

Naruto acaba de recibir un mensaje en el pergamino. Esto es del profesor Ozpin. Quiere que vaya a su oficina.


	41. Chapter 41

**Advertencia: alerta de limón**

* * *

 **"¿Qué quiere ahora?" Chomei preguntó.**

"Ozpin quiere que vaya a su oficina". Dijo Naruto, leyendo el mensaje del director. Después de que los cazadores y las cazadoras se fueron, de repente recibió el mensaje de él.

 **"Será mejor ir allí. También tienes preguntas para él". Dijo Kurama.**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza antes de que se metiera el pergamino en el bolsillo. Se dirigía a la oficina del director, pero las dos chicas todavía están aquí. "Ustedes chicas regresen a su habitación. Regresaré".

"Bueno." Ruby dijo cuando su pergamino comenzó a sonar justo ahora, así que lo levantó y respondió. "Hola Yang"

Weiss y Naruto esperaron a que ella terminara de hablar con su hermana. La heredera lo miró con recelo. Siempre recibía una llamada del director e iba a su oficina. Cada vez que su equipo le preguntaba qué estaba pasando entre él y Ozpin, él decía que no se preocupara.

"Naruto, ¿hay algo mal?" Ella preguntó.

"No pasa nada, Weiss. Ozpin quiere que hable. Confía en mí, no estoy en problemas". Dijo Naruto.

"Está bien, entonces. Solo regresa tan pronto como puedas".

* * *

"¡¿Que estabas pensando?!" Winter exigió cuando vio a Ozpin, Glynda y Qrow salir del ascensor.

"¡Si fueras uno de mis hombres, te habría disparado!" Dijo James.

"Si yo fuera uno de ustedes, me dispararía a mí mismo". Qrow dijo mientras sacaba un matraz.

Glynda se cruzó de brazos al lado del escritorio de Ozpin. "Si bien no toleraría su comportamiento, tomar represalias como tú ciertamente no ayudó a la situación".

"¡Estaba borracho!" Winter gritó.

"¡Siempre está borracho!" Ella dijo.

Los cuatro miran a Qrow que ahora solo bebió un frasco de whisky. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó que los miraban. Era muy incómodo ser visto por ellos, así que lo guardó.

Ozpin suspiró y se sentó en la silla. "Qrow, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"¡Has estado fuera de contacto durante semanas! No puedes quedarte oscuro así en el campo". Gritó James.

"No soy uno de tus operativos especiales, Jimmy".

"General." El invierno gruñó.

"Lo que sea." Dijo Qrow. "Me enviaste para obtener información sobre nuestro enemigo, y te digo que nuestro enemigo está aquí".

"Sabemos." James se apoyó contra el escritorio de Ozpin.

"¡Oh, oh, ya sabes!" Dijo con una irritación hacia él. "Bueno, ¡gracias a Dios que estoy arriesgando mi vida para mantenerlos a todos informados!"

"Qrow-"

"La comunicación es una calle de doble sentido, amigo". Dijo el hombre con capa roja mientras sacaba su pergamino y señalaba el botón. "¿Ves esto? Ese es el botón de enviar".

"Tenían razones para suponer que había sido comprometido". Dijo Winter.

"Y tengo razones para suponer que no necesitas estar aquí". Dijo mientras la señalaba. "En serio, ¿quién la invitó?"

James odia hacer esto, pero tenía razón. "Schnee, discutiremos este incidente en mi barco".

"¡Pero señor!"

El general la miró con cara seria. "Invierno. Vete". El ordenó.

"Sí señor." Winter dijo mientras lo saludaba y se daba la vuelta. Ella caminó hacia el elevador mientras miraba a Qrow que le guiñaba un ojo.

Después de que ella se fue en el ascensor, los cuatro comenzaron a tener una conversación seria sobre el enemigo principal.

"Seguir." Dijo James.

"Tu pequeño infiltrado no es solo otro peón. Ellos son los responsables de la condición de Autumn". Qrow dijo mientras tomaba su frasco para beberlo.

"Amber está viva". Dijo Ozpin.

Qrow repentinamente escupe de su whisky y miró en estado de shock cuando escuchó a Amber, Fall Maiden está viva. "¡¿En serio ?! ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?"

"Alguien vino aquí y nos ayudó a restaurar su vida". Dijo Glynda.

El chico de pelo negro y puntiagudo se sorprende al escuchar las buenas noticias. "E-Eso es increíble, pero ¿dónde está ella?"

"A salvo donde nadie pueda encontrarla". Ozpin dijo mientras miraba su pergamino que solo le envió un mensaje. "Casi lo olvido. Qrow, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas".

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Qrow cuando escuchó que el elevador se abría y se dio vuelta para ver quién era. Estaba sorprendido porque era ese chico del patio.

Naruto salió del elevador mientras les saludaba con la mano para saludarlos. Fue agradable encontrarse con Qrow nuevamente. "Hola, Qrow".

"Veo que ustedes dos ya se conocieron". Ozpin recordó que vio que Naruto saludó a Qrow.

"Sí, lo hicimos". Qrow dijo mientras miraba al chico rubio. "Tú eres quien ayudó a Amber a levantarse".

"Ese soy yo-ttabayo". Él dijo.

A Qrow le empezó a gustar el chico nuevo porque tiene sentido del humor. No se preguntó por qué Yang y Ruby lo aman. Bueno ... él tiene cuatro novias ... le preocupa cómo reaccionará Taiyang cuando se entere. "Naruto, gracias por salvar a nuestro amigo".

"De nada. Es mi trabajo salvar el mundo". Dijo Naruto mientras arrojaba sus brazos sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¿Te importaría explicar por qué estoy aquí?"

"Iba a presentarle a mi amigo, Qrow, pero ustedes dos ya se conocieron". Dijo Ozpin.

"Ya veo. No es de extrañar por qué Qrow se fue hace tanto tiempo. Estoy bastante seguro de que el viejo obtuvo buena información". Él sonrió, mirándolo que tenía una sonrisa.

"Bonita suposición, pero no me llames viejo". Dijo mientras miraba a Ozpin. "Este niño leyó mi mente".

"No es solo un niño o un estudiante. Es un Shinobi que envió aquí desde una dimensión diferente".

"¡En serio! Esto suena genial". Qrow se rio entre dientes. "Eres de la dimensión ninja. Chico interesante. No es de extrañar por qué a mis sobrinas les gustas".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza a él de acuerdo. Sus ojos giraron hacia el general Ironwood con ira. Es hora de exponerlo. "General Ironwood, Penny no puede salvar al mundo de Salem sola. Solo porque es Android".

Los tres se volvieron hacia él con sorpresa. No conocían a esa chica, Penny es Android.

"¿Es eso cierto, James?" Preguntó Ozpin.

El general Ironwood apretó el puño cuando Naruto les habló de Penny. Se suponía que este no debía dejar que todos supieran el secreto, pero no puede mentirles. "Sí, Ozpin. Es verdad".

"¡¿Qué?!" Glynda sorprendida.

 _"Maldita niña. Me gusta"._ Pensó Qrow mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"General, sé por qué está haciendo esto, pero su ejército Atlas no puede proteger a Vale de Grimm y de ella. No sienten miedo. Incluso si trajo a Penny aquí para proteger a Vale, ella todavía no puede protegerse sola. " Dijo Naruto.

Ironwood es una persona arrogante, no confía en Naruto para poder proteger el mundo. En lugar de hablar, colocó su pergamino en el escritorio de Ozpin y sacó una proyección holográfica de su flota. "Naruto, esto es lo que Vale necesita hacer, mantener a la gente a salvo. Cuando miran al cielo y ven mi flota, se sienten seguros, y nuestros enemigos sentirán nuestra fuerza".

"¿Qué pasa con las personas muertas con las que luché en el bosque? Son de mi mundo. Si no estuviera aquí, tu mundo no se convertiría en un páramo. Y Salem no habría atrapado las cuatro reliquias". Dijo el shinobi mientras sus ojos solo volvían los ojos rojos de Kyuubi.

"Woah, chico. Cálmate". Dijo Qrow. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que las personas muertas son de la dimensión de Naruto.

El chakra rojo de Naruto hizo que todos lo cerraran. Todavía está enojado con James por usar a Penny para luchar contra Salem. "Penny ... ella no tiene muchos amigos como yo de mi pasado. Sin embargo, me hice amiga de ella. Adivina qué, descubrí que tú eres quien le dijo que no hablara con nadie. No puedes hacer esto para ella porque esta es su vida. Déjala hacer lo que quiera. Solo quería tener amigos. No importa de qué esté hecha, tiene alma y corazón ".

El rubio no ha terminado de hablar. "Podrías pensar que no puedo vencer a Salem. No importa cuán poderosa sea. No importa cuántos Grimm tenga. ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡Encontraré una manera de vencer a Salem! Esa es mi forma de shinobi".

Ozpin estaba muy sorprendido por lo sorprendente que es su discurso. Honestamente, tuvo mucha emoción. Naruto lo disipó a él y a los otros tres con los suyos. _"Naruto ... tal vez puedas ..."_

 _"Simplemente destruyó a todos. Qué niño tan entretenido. E interesante"._ Qrow sonrió mientras miraba a Naruto. " _No voy a mentir. Suena como Summer"._

Ironwood finalmente se rindió cuando suspiró derrotado. Se acercó al escritorio y agarró el pergamino. "Yo ... necesito regresar a mi nave. Y Naruto ..."

El rubio lo miró sin palabras.

"Tienes mi permiso. Yo ... dejo a Penny bajo tu protección. Ella es libre de ir a lo que quiera".

Luego, abrió mucho los ojos antes de que el general entrara en el ascensor. Puede llevar a Penny a encontrarse con sus amigos. Esas son buenas noticias maravillosas. Ahora, ella puede salir con él y Ruby.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas despertado. Tengo que admitirlo niño. Eso fue rudo". Qrow dijo mientras le mostraba un puño golpeado.

Naruto sonrió mientras golpeaba el puño hacia él. "Gracias, Qrow. No sabía que podías convertirte en un pájaro".

"¡¿Qué?!" Él se sorprendió al igual que los otros dos. "H-¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Mi camino ninja". Él sonrió mientras miraba a Ozpin. "Ozpin, tenemos que hablar".

Ozpin asintió porque su discurso motivador golpeó su corazón. Después de todos estos años, finalmente puede confiar en Naruto Uzumaki. Es la primera persona que rompió su maldición. "Qrow y Glynda. Déjanos". Dijo mientras los veía salir de la oficina.

Ahora, esto es entre el director y el shinobi. Será una larga historia.

"Toma asiento". Dijo Ozpin.

Naruto caminó hacia la silla y se sentó en ella. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó al ver las lágrimas de Ozpin. Es muy raro ver llorar al director.

"Estoy bien." Dijo mientras los limpiaba. "Está bien, Naruto. Te merecías escuchar mi historia. Mi verdadera historia".

* * *

"" ¡¿Qué le está demorando tanto ?! "Yang se quejó, apretando la almohada sobre la cama y levantando las piernas como una niña.

"No seas un niño, Yang". Weiss dijo mientras se peinaba con un espejo. "Ve a dormir. Tú y Naruto tienen una pareja mañana".

"¡Esto va a ser genial! ¡Verlos a ustedes dos patear traseros!" Ruby dijo antes de escuchar un golpe en la puerta. "¡Es él!" Ella corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Hola chicas-" Naruto estuvo a punto de caerse cuando su novia le dio un abrazo.

"¡¿Dónde has estado ?! He estado esperando que regreses. ¡Estaba tan aburrida!" Ella dijo.

Naruto sonrió y la besó en la mejilla por tanto tiempo. Hizo que todos esperaran demasiado. "Lamento haber tardado tanto. Tenía otras cosas que hacer".

"Ruby me dijo que conociste a mi tío Qrow. ¿Cómo estuvo?" Ella preguntó.

"Es un hombre rudo". Él sonrió mientras miraba a Ruby. "Ruby, traje a alguien que quería pasar la noche. Es una sorpresa".

"¿Quién es-PENNY!" Rubí exclamó cuando vio a su mejor amiga, Penny. Al verla, cargó hacia ella y saltó abrazándola. Esta es su mejor sorpresa.

Penny finalmente se cambió de ropa. Llevaba un pijama de puntos blancos y verdes. "¡Ruby, puedo dormir en tu habitación!"

Ruby se sorprendió al escuchar sus buenas noticias. "¡¿En serio ?! Pensé que el general Ironwood nunca te dejaría ir".

"Obtuve permiso de él. Ella es libre de ir a lo que quiera, pero tiene un torneo mañana. No puede llegar tarde. Ruby, ¿puedes cuidarla?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¡Si!" Dijo Ruby mientras lo abrazaba rápidamente y lo besaba en la mejilla. "¡Gracias! Voy a preparar una cama para Penny".

Penny observó a su amiga acomodar una cama para que ella durmiera. Ella sonrió cálidamente porque es su primera pijamada con sus amigos. "Muchas gracias, Naruto. No puedo creer que esté durmiendo. Es mi primera vez".

"Me alegra que estés feliz." Dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Penny. Diviértete.

"¡Bueno!" Penny dijo mientras lo abrazaba antes de entrar en la habitación.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo." Dijo Yang.

"Gracias. Por favor cuida a Penny". Él dijo. "¿Dónde está Blake?"

"Ella está en tu habitación". Weiss respondió mientras ella lo acerca y le da una punta en los dedos para picotear su labio. "Buenas noches."

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta y entró en su habitación. Está Blake con pijama yukata sentado en la cama mientras lee su libro. Ella debe haberlo esperado tanto tiempo.

Cerrando la puerta, las orejas de Blake se contraen mientras mira a Naruto. "Hola, Naruto". Dijo mientras colocaba un marcador antes de cerrar el libro.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar demasiado". Dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba en una silla. Después de quitarse el guante, se va a la cama para sentarse al lado de Blake.

La chica Fauno sonrió mientras sostenía su mano con ambas manos. Ella ya lo sabía que él siempre llegaba tan tarde hablando con Ozpin. "Está bien, Naruto". Ella se apoyó en su hombro.

"Ozpin quería que fuera allí y hablara con él. Una larga conversación ..." Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su cabeza.

Sí, fue una larga conversación con Ozpin porque le contó la verdadera historia. Naruto lo sabía todo sobre él. Su historia. Su pasado. Su vida. Una cosa que le sorprendió fue que Ozpin le contó sobre sí mismo ... era una maldición.

 _"Yo ... siento mucho haberte causado problemas ..."_

 _"Ozpin, no tienes que disculparte"._

 _"Es por mi culpa. Soy una maldición que destruyó todo"._

 _"No digas eso. No eres una maldición"._

Ese fue un flashback de Naruto consolando al profesor Ozpin porque estaba averiado. Afortunadamente, logró calmarlo. Este sentimiento en su corazón ... se sintió mal por él cómo fue su vida.

"¿Estás bien?" Blake preguntó con preocupación.

"Estoy bien, Blake". Dijo Naruto mientras rodaba sobre su hombro derecho. "Solo necesito estar listo para el torneo de mañana. Partido de dos contra dos".

"Estoy seguro de que tú y Yang pueden vencerlos rápidamente".

"Haré todo lo posible para no dominarlos". Dijo Naruto cuando notó que el libro estaba en los regazos de Blake que ella leyó. "No digas que estás leyendo eso-"

"No lo es, Naruto". Blake dijo mientras le mostraba el título de un libro. "El libro se llama Rebirth of the Hero".

"Libro interesante."

"Se trata de un hombre que murió en la guerra por salvar su patria, pero resucitó".

"Suena bien."

Blake arrojó el libro al suelo y se arrastró hacia Naruto. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su mano derecha tocó su hombro donde estaba su cicatriz. "¿Duele?"

"Ya no." Dijo Naruto mientras sostenía su mano. "Estaré bien. Solo necesita más tiempo para sanar".

"¿Kurama dijo algo sobre tu curación?" Ella preguntó

"Dijo algo sobre el arma Grimm que puede ralentizar mi factor de curación. Es por eso que no puedo curar rápido y completar la propiedad".

"Eso es imposible…"

"Odio decirlo, pero sí, es posible. Estoy bastante seguro de que si eso me golpea de nuevo, esto podría detener mi factor de curación" Naruto hizo una pausa mientras su novia lo abrazaba por la espalda. "¿Blake?"

"Me asustó cuando me dijiste eso". Dijo Blake.

"Estaré bien, Blake. No te preocupes". Dijo mientras Blake lo soltaba.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos ámbar y, con una sonrisa, la niña Fauno sostuvo su mejilla con una mano.

 **Comienzo de limón**

Blake envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia un beso francés, sus manos se deslizaron hacia sus abdominales mientras se metían debajo de su camisa negra. Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo.

Él estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a quitarse la camisa y continuar haciendo un beso francés. Ella gimió mientras su lengua giraba la suya de una manera difícil. Blake no esperaba poder llegar tan lejos. Al ver un color rojo en su rostro, Naruto bajó a Blake a la cama. La observó jadear para ganar más aire después de haber luchado contra su lengua con la suya.

Su cara está tan roja de sudar y jadear tanto. Naruto sostuvo su mejilla con una mano y le sonrió para no preocuparse. Él será fácil con ella.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y capturó su labio en un beso apasionado. La chica Fauno gimió cuando sus senos lo notaron en su duro pecho. Ese sentimiento hizo que sus piernas se envolvieran alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo más. Sus manos ya están tocadas en su musculoso pecho cuando ella comenzó a rastrearlo.

El hombre rubio gruñó cuando su mano se movió debajo de la camisa de estilo yukata de Blake y alcanzó su pecho. Ella gimió cuando Naruto tocó su pecho. Su camisa yukata fue levantada por su brazo, casi mostrando sus senos. Naruto vio sus senos expuestos, así que le subió la camisa.

Luego, tiró la camisa yukata al suelo y finalmente los volvió a ver. Siguen siendo de un tamaño impresionante y bien equilibrado. Él chupó uno de sus senos y su mano masajeó el otro seno. Ella gimió ruidosamente mientras agarraba su mano que sostenía su pecho y sostenía la otra mano.

"Naruto ~ Naruto ~" Blake gimió cuando su novio la besó en el labio. Sus dos brazos y piernas ya envolvieron el cuello y la cintura de Naruto. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él palpaba sus senos.

Él hizo un gruñido ronco cuando su mano se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y se detuvo en su braguita negra. Sus dedos insertan su vagina mientras estimula el área alrededor de los suyos. Blake dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando comenzó a quitarse la braga. Su novio vio lo que estaba tratando de quitárselo, así que él la ayudó a quitarlo.

Después de que le quitaron las bragas de Blake, su vagina está húmeda. El rubio miró el líquido blanco en sus dedos antes de agarrar su mano. Se lamió los labios y comenzó a chuparle los dedos que tenían su propio líquido.

"Maldición Blake ..." gruñó Naruto mientras la miraba y su cuerpo se calentó. Él no quiere criticar, pero a ella le va mejor que a Yang ... quizás a los dos.

Ella tragó todo su propio líquido y ya alcanzó su pantalón cuando comenzó a descomprimir y agarró su longitud dura. Ella movió su pene suavemente.

Naruto le gruñó a la mano lo suave que era. En serio, este tipo de acción que ella hizo lo está haciendo gemir más. Su pantalón se está bajando y vio a Blake frotándose el pene. Sintió la presión en su cuerpo e iba a liberarla.

"Blake. Blake. Estoy ..." Gimió mientras disparaba un montón de su fluido viscoso en la mano de Blake y su pecho. "Realmente aprendiste del libro".

"Sí, lo hice. Yang me dio este consejo para hacer esto tú ..." Ella sonrió mientras miraba su cuerpo. "No sabía que podía hacerte venir".

Naruto le sonrió mientras se bajaba los pantalones y lo tiraba, solo con su bóxer. Pero ahora, está listo para quitarse el boxeador. Vio que Blake está muy nervioso porque es la primera vez que hace esto con él.

"Te ves nervioso." Él dijo.

"Soy." Dijo Blake.

"Sere gentil." Él sonrió cuando su novia asintió y ella abrió las piernas dejándolo entrar en su vagina.

Entró en su vagina cuando Blake gimió en voz alta y de repente la agarró por los hombros con los brazos. Naruto atrapó su entrada mientras la movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente. Sintió una ligera resistencia, pero con una sensación de estallido, la mitad de su pene fue tragado dentro de Blake.

Incluso con eso, Blake dejó escapar un grito mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hasta el límite. Al mismo tiempo, contuvo el aliento y sintió un entumecimiento extendiendo su pene al resto de su cuerpo. Habiendo empujado toda su longitud dentro de ella, decidió ir más rápido.

Ella continuó gritando mientras sus piernas se envolvían alrededor de su cintura mientras su cuerpo empujaba. Naruto se dio cuenta de que sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más altos mientras continuaba empujando su vagina. Él bajó la cabeza y besó su labio para contener sus gemidos. Blake le devolvió el beso mientras lo acercaba en un abrazo.

Blake comenzó a sentir que la vagina se iba a liberar. "¡Ya voy, Naruto!" Ella gimió ruidosamente.

Naruto se mordió los labios cuando liberó líquido desagradable dentro de ella y retrocedió. Ambos sudaban y jadeaban al mismo tiempo. Se acostó en su cama mientras sostenía su mejilla con la mano y sonrió.

 **Final de limón**

Se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Blake comenzaron a llorar. "Blake, ¿por qué lloras?"

"Me hiciste feliz." Ella respondió mientras sostenía su mano.

"¿Qué hice?" Preguntó.

"Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido. Primero, pensé que eras un chico sin sentido de raza humana y Fauno, pero me equivoqué. Cuando te mostré quién soy realmente, tuve tanto miedo de que corrieras lejos como ellos. Sin embargo, no lo hiciste. No te importaba quién soy y me consoló no renunciar a mi sueño. Tienes una gran sonrisa, una persona de buen corazón y un idiota ". Ella se rió mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla.

"Por supuesto que dirías eso". Naruto sonrió mientras tocaba su nariz con un dedo.

"Sí, por eso te hiciste tan feliz. Estoy tan feliz de haberte elegido porque eres la persona adecuada. Estoy tan feliz de que hayamos hecho nuestro sexo amoroso". Ella sonrió con lágrimas mientras se movía en la curva de su cuello. Esta es su mejor vida con él. "Gracias."

Naruto sonrió cálidamente mientras envolvía su cuerpo con los brazos. Al mirar su sonrisa, tenía la mejor sonrisa que él podía imaginar en su mente. "Te amo."

Blake aún tiene lágrimas y sonríe alegremente. "Yo también te quiero."

* * *

"¿Y estás seguro?" Cinder preguntó, caminando de un lado a otro después de recibir un informe de su compañero de equipo o secuaz.

Mercury se sentó en la silla. "Pelo malo, usaba una guadaña y olía a mi papá después de un largo día. Era él".

"¿Qué hacemos?" Emerald preguntó con preocupación.

Cinder dejó de caminar y les dio una idea simple. "Nada. Mantenemos el rumbo. No tienen idea de quiénes somos, así que no tenemos motivos para preocuparnos".

"¿Qué hay de Naruto?" Ella preguntó.

"No les dirá". Cinder sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra el escritorio y agarraba el pergamino. Vio archivos muy interesantes del pergamino de Ironwood. "Parece que tenemos un nuevo punto de acceso".

"¿En algún lugar bueno?" La chica de cabello verde dijo.

Cinder sonrió de lado. "Podrías decir eso. Ve a tus habitaciones. Prepararé todo para mañana".

"Entendido / Sí, señora". Ambos respondieron.

Después de que se fueron, Cinder levantó la lista y dos en dos enfrentamientos para el día siguiente, que estaban destinados a ser aleatorios. "Démosle a la multitud una buena pelea ..."

* * *

"Algo no estaba bien". Naruto pensó sospechosamente mientras miraba al selector aleatorio que había aterrizado en los cuatro nombres, Coco Adel y Yatsushashi Daichi del Equipo CFVY versus Emerald Sitri y Mercury Black del Equipo CMNE. No había forma de que ese selector pudiera hacer eso.

Sabía que Team CFVY es uno de los equipos populares y uno de los favoritos del público. Son grandes luchadores lo que tuvo que admitir, pero están luchando contra los secuaces de Cinder. En su segundo pensamiento, no los ha mencionado a ellos ni a su Semblance. Le molestó porque tiene un mal presentimiento sobre ese partido.

"Naruto, el partido se trata de comenzar". Dijo Yang, sentándose a su lado.

Naruto miró al equipo CFVY y al equipo CMNE en la pantalla que la pelea está por comenzar. Con suerte, el equipo CFVY puede ganar el partido.

"Esto será interesante". Dijo una voz familiar, sentado detrás de Naruto cuando se dio la vuelta y es Cinder.

"¿Qué deseas?" Preguntó.

Cinder sonrió. "Nada. Estoy aquí para mirar a mis compañeros de equipo".

"¿Cuál es tu juego, Cinder? ¿Por qué pelearlos?" Preguntó Naruto ya que tenía un kunai en la mano en la rodilla, pero no puede luchar con la multitud. No le gusta, pero tendrá que enfriarlo.

Ella notó que Naruto sostenía un kunai y sabía que él haría eso. "¿No es obvio? El selector simplemente los eligió al azar y de manera justa. No puedes juzgarlo. No me atrevería si fuera tú".

Maldita sea ... Era como si ella estuviera jugando un juego con él. Naruto apretó el puño con ira y no puede soportarla. "Si este es tu juego, veremos quién ganará".

* * *

"Hola ..." dijo Coco mientras bajaba sus gafas de sol y miraba el atuendo de Emerald. "Me encanta el atuendo, niño".

"Intentaré no mancharme de sangre". Ella sonrió

Yatsushashi se levantó cuando detuvo la meditación mientras desenvainaba su espada. "No puedo prometer que te irás sin un rasguño".

"No voy a ser el que sangra".

Esas palabras hicieron que Coco la impresionara. "¡Oh, me gusta!"

"¡Tres, dos, uno, comienza!"

Emerald y Mercury retrocedieron hacia la hierba alta detrás de ellos, escondiéndose de ellos. Coco cambió su maleta a una ametralladora y disparó contra ellos mientras se movía de izquierda a derecha. Cada bala que disparó cortaba toda la hierba alta en pequeñas. Las multitudes que vieron se asustaron de la ametralladora de Coco porque les está disparando. Sin embargo, el escudo los protegió.

Después de que Coco despejó toda la hierba, ella y Yatsushashi estaban preparadas para un ataque sorpresa, pero algo desapareció. No estan ahi. El líder estaba tan seguro de que caminaban por la hierba. Están completamente desaparecidos sin ser vistos.

Al verlos pelear, Naruto estaba tan seguro de que Emerald y Mercury se estaban escondiendo en la hierba. La ametralladora de Coco no los habría golpeado directamente con una gran munición. No había forma de que pudieran esquivar eso. " _Coco no los habría conseguido ... a menos que ..._ "

 **Kurama gruñó y los notó. "¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?"**

" _No hay error. Quizás ya lo hicieron-_ "

"¡Estar atento!" Blake gritó.

Mercury está lanzando patadas a dos oponentes desde el aire, pero Yatsushashi empujó a Coco lejos de él y bloqueó su fuerte patada en la hoja de una gran espada. Coco no esperaba que estuviera en el aire todo el tiempo.

Pero en este momento, ella necesita concentrarse en Mercurio cuando comenzó a dispararle. El hombre corrió a la izquierda, tratando de evadir las numerosas balas de ella, y buscando un lugar de apertura. Encontró un lugar mientras se deslizaba las botas hacia esos dos y se detuvo entre ellos. Mercury le dio una patada frontal a su ametralladora para alejarla y comenzó a atacar a Yatsushashi.

Sin embargo, Coco apuntó rápidamente a Mercurio y disparó contra él antes de que pudiera alcanzar a su compañero.

El hombre de cabello plateado disparó un cohete con sus botas para impulsarlo mientras saltaba más alto que el salto normal. Esquivó las balas y lanzó una patada hacia atrás en la cabeza de Coco. Entonces, vio a su compañera de equipo cargar contra él, por lo que tuvo que esquivar a otro.

Él saltó sobre Coco y la agarró del hombro mientras empujaba la ametralladora para apuntar a su compañera de equipo. Coco hizo que la ametralladora se pusiera una maleta y se golpeara en la cara, pero la esquivó.

"¡Míralo!" Yang se sorprendió al ver a Mercury hacer breakdance y disparar muchas explosiones en el aire.

"Sí ..." dijo Naruto mientras observaba cuidadosamente su estilo de lucha. Sí, es bueno pateando y podría coincidir con Yang. "¿Dónde está Emerald?"

En ese momento, vio una guadaña de cadena envuelta alrededor de la cintura de Coco y la llevó al bosque. Eso fue extraño porque Emerald estaba allí y no ayudó a su compañera de equipo. ¿Por qué no lo ayudó antes de que atacara a Coco y Yatsushashi?

 **"¿Por qué?" Se preguntó Matatabi.**

 **"Porque era parte de su plan ..." Chomei se dio cuenta.**

Entonces, Naruto escuchó un zumbido cuando lo miró y se sorprendió porque Mercurio perdió y derrotó a Yatsushashi. El único que queda con vida es Coco. Sus otros compañeros de equipo que vieron la pelea, Fox y Velvet cuentan con ella.

"No había forma de que ella pudiera ganar ..." Murmuró antes de ver al líder del Equipo CFVY comenzar a hablar consigo misma. "El infierno está pasando con ella, no ... Esto no puede ser".

Era demasiado tarde para descubrirlo. Emerald estaba detrás de Coco y le dio una puñalada por la espalda. La barra de aura suya se ha drenado hasta el final.

"No puedo creer que perdieron ..." Weiss sorprendido.

"¡Y con una sorpresa increíble, Emerald y Mercury salen victoriosos!" Anunció el profesor Oobleck.

Al ver al Equipo CFVY perdido, Naruto estaba furioso y se volvió hacia Cinder. Sus ojos se agrandaron porque ella no estaba allí. "Maldición…"

"Palma de coco…?" Velvet preguntó con tristeza. No puede creer que Coco haya perdido el partido y eso significa que el equipo está perdido. Fue muy impactante. "Nosotros-" Ella vio que su mano era sostenida por la mano de alguien. Es su amor platónico, Naruto.

"Lo siento ..." El rubio se disculpó cuando su equipo estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Sin palabras, Velvet sostuvo su mano con las dos manos y parecía muy triste.

* * *

Una vez finalizado el partido, el Equipo RWUBY y el Equipo JNPR se decepcionaron tanto cuando el Equipo CFVY perdió su partido. Todos estaban en silencio, pero algunos de ellos estaban hablando de eso.

"Sabes ... sentí pena por ellos". Dijo Jaune.

"Nosotros también." Ruby asintió con la cabeza, pero notó que no veía a Naruto por aquí. "¿Dónde está Naruto?"

"No vendrá con nosotros. Fue a conocer al equipo CFVY. Velvet no se siente tan bien hoy". Blake respondió.

"Espera, ¿está bien?" Preguntó Yang.

"No le pasa nada. Después de que su equipo perdió, sus fanáticos se enojaron mucho".

* * *

"Oye, no es eso ..." Alguien dijo.

"Una chica Faunus. Es uno de los miembros del Equipo CFVY".

"Escuché que su equipo perdió".

Velvet notó toda la decepción y las miradas que estaba recibiendo. La hicieron sentir muy incómoda y consciente de sus cualidades de Fauno. Ella se quedó cerca detrás de su enamorado y sostuvo su brazo con las manos.

"¿Estás bien, Velvet?" Preguntó Naruto cuando notó su miedo cuando ella lo agarró del brazo.

La conejita asintió. "E-estoy bien ..." Fue su líder, la idea de Coco que le dijo a Naruto que saliera con ella. Ella trató de decir que no, pero su enamoramiento ya fue aceptado.

Pero, las cosas no van demasiado bien cuando comenzaron a salir. No solo había decepcionado a los fanáticos, sino que algunos imbéciles odian la carrera de Faunus.

"¡Mira! Es ese Faunus perdedor-"

Los ojos de Naruto se encendieron de ira mientras miraba a alguien que llamaba a Velvet un perdedor. "¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Gritó, causando que el hombre saltara sorprendido.

"¡Naruto, por favor!" La conejita dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo antes de que lastimara a alguien. "Solo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?"

El ninja rubio continuó mirando a un hombre con su mirada de muerte antes de enfriarse por ella. "Gilipollas ..." Dijo furiosamente.

"No te preocupes por eso, Naruto. Vamos al festival". Ella dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para sacar a su enamorado de su mal humor.

"Está bien ... Solo ignora a estos idiotas y sus miradas. No saben nada de ti y de tu equipo". Dijo Naruto.

"Okay." Velvet dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba su mano. Estaba nerviosa si podía sostener su mano como una pareja. Su mano lo está alcanzando, pero se detuvo y pensó que podría estropearlo.

Ella baja su coraje y deja que su mal humor se apodere de su cabeza. La conejita pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero se dio cuenta de que arruinaría su día.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?" Preguntó Naruto antes de escuchar un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago de Velvet. Él parpadeó sus ojos en segundos y se rió. "Eso fue ruidoso".

"¡Oye!" Ella se sonrojó al escuchar también el mismo gruñido de él. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír juntos.

"¡Ahí está!" Dijo el rubio cuando vio su restaurante de fideos favorito y corrió hacia allí muy rápido. Se sentó en su asiento y listo para ordenar. "¡Un tazón extra, por favor!"

"Quiero lo mismo." Velvet ordenó mientras el plato de fideos se deslizaba hacia ella y ella abrió el palillo. Luego, miró a Naruto que notó el tamaño de un tazón. "¿Qué es?"

"Nada. Me sorprendió que tuvieras un tazón grande como el mío". Él dijo.

"Es porque amo el ramen como tú". La conejita dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente y ella se sonrojó. "Eso es bueno escuchar."

"E-Gracias ..." Ella sonrió con un sonrojo mientras tomaba un bocado de fideos. "¿Elegiste a tu pareja?"

"Yang se convirtió en un socio conmigo. Estaremos listos para cualquier oponente que tengamos". Dijo Naruto. "Vienes a vernos, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, Naruto porque eres mi amigo. Vendré cuando me lo pidas" Velvet hizo una pausa cuando la rubia se besó en la frente. "¿N-Naruto?"

"Gracias, Velvet. Siempre me apoyaste ... y prometo que haré una cita contigo". Naruto sonrió antes de notar que su rostro estaba tan rojo. "¿Terciopelo?"

"¡ _Él ... él ... me besó en la frente! ¡N-de ninguna manera! No puedo creer que él me haya besado-_ " Velvet perdió el control y se desmayó ... otra vez.

"Velvet ?! Velvet, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó.

Bueno, esta es su mejor vida y se ganó un beso de su enamorado. Este Velvet necesita más entrenamiento que ese.


	42. Chapter 42

"¿Te estas yendo?" Weiss preguntó, sentándose con Naruto y Winter.

"Sí. Simplemente era necesario supervisar el transporte de unidades adicionales a Vale. Nuestro último envío se perdió en una emboscada. Creo que tuviste un encuentro con su carga. Afortunadamente, esos Paladines todavía estaban en la etapa de prototipo. De lo contrario , a tu equipo quizás no le haya ido tan bien ". Dijo Winter.

Su hermana pequeña bajó la vista decepcionada porque Winter ya se iba. Ya es un día. Le deseó poder quedarse un poco más.

"Weiss ..." Winter dijo mientras colocaba su mano con una mano. "Lo has hecho ... bueno ... aquí solo. Deberías estar orgulloso".

"No hice esto solo". Dijo Weiss mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Naruto y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su hombro.

Winter los miró a los dos, mostrando su amor. Le sorprendió que la personalidad de Weiss haya cambiado. "Seré sincero, fue muy divertido ver la cara de padre el día que te fuiste a Beacon".

"No puedo esperar para mostrarle lo que he aprendido". Ella sonrió mientras agarraba el Myrtenaster y lo apuñaló en el suelo para convocarlos. Su tiempo de velocidad ha mejorado mejor que antes.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y observó a su novia convocar a dos de ellos. Sí, ella convocó a dos de ellos. "¿Entonces, qué piensas?"

"Increíble. Estoy impresionado de que ella haya convocado a dos de ellos al mismo tiempo". Dijo Winter. "Su velocidad en el tiempo es mucho más rápida que la de nadie. Nadie lo entiende".

"Me alegra que te guste. Deberías estar orgulloso de tu hermana". Él sonrió.

"Lo sé. La entrenaste muy bien". Dijo Winter. Hablando de eso, ella siempre quiso preguntarle algo. "Weiss me habló de tus habilidades. Ella dijo que puedes ... summon, pero tu forma es diferente".

"¿Ella hizo?" Naruto sorprendido. No sabía que Weiss le diría sobre eso, pero puede confiar en ella. "Sí, tienes razón en convocar. El mío es muy diferente al tuyo".

"Bueno, si no te importa, me encantaría verlo". Dijo Winter. Será interesante ver a Naruto convocar.

"Adelante, Naruto. Puedes confiar en ella". Dijo Weiss.

Naruto sopló el aire cuando se levantó y salió. Hizo un gesto con el brazo para decirles a las dos hermanas que lo siguieran, por lo que hicieron lo que él les dijo. Antes de convocar a una criatura, Naruto tuvo que revisar para asegurarse de que nadie lo esté mirando.

"Aquí va ..." El rubio se mordió el pulgar y dibujó una línea en su otra palma con sangre. Comenzó a hacer señas con las manos.

"Entonces, se muerde el pulgar y dibuja con sangre en su mano. Interesante. Cuéntame sobre eso, Weiss". Winter dijo mientras miraba a su hermana para ver si sabía sobre convocar.

"Fácil. Necesitaba una sangre, para poder convocar a una criatura que ya se había contraído con él".

"Ya veo ..." dijo la hermana mayor. "Es muy diferente a la nuestra".

"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Llamó mientras se posaba en el suelo y sellaba dibujos de símbolos artísticos. Todo este lugar quedó atrapado en el puf blanco cuando lo convocó.

Weiss y su hermana mayor no pueden verlo porque el humo blanco bloqueó su vista tan pronto como intentó escapar. Sin embargo, vieron una piel naranja con marcas moradas en el pecho. El tamaño es bastante más grande que el otro que Weiss recordaba.

"Oh, mierda ..." Naruto notó este color naranja. Sintió que estaba parado sobre una cabeza.

 **"Finalmente, se trata de que me llame". Dijo una voz familiar.**

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y reconoció la voz. "Oh joder"

"¡Es enorme!" Weiss gritó mientras miraba al sapo naranja gigante. Es incluso más grande que el otro. Mucho más grande que el bosque.

Como se reveló, usa una camisa japonesa tradicional azul oscuro. Su arma principal es el tantō gigante. Lleva un collar con una cuenta grande.

 **"Wow, este lugar es muy diferente a su pueblo". Dijo el sapo naranja mientras miraba alrededor del edificio.**

"¡Gamakichi, soy yo! ¡Tu amigo, Naruto!" Llamó su nombre.

 **"¡Naruto, muchacho! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!" Gamakichi saludó.**

"Gamakichi, ¿cómo es que te convoqué? ¡¿Dónde está tu primo?"

 **"¿No te dijo que no vendrá? Es un sustituto".**

"¿Lo hizo? Oh, no te preocupes por eso". Dijo Naruto mientras él mismo hacía una palmada por convocarlo.

 **Gamakichi parecía muy confundido por qué su cara era así, pero notó que dos chicas están allí abajo. "Hola señoritas."**

Recibidos por él, se sorprendieron. Ni siquiera un solo movimiento.

"Entonces ... ¿alguien puede explicarme esto?" Winter preguntó cuando vio a Naruto saltar de la cabeza de Gamakichi y caminar hacia ellos.

"Damas, quiero que conozcan a mi compañero, Gamakichi. Gamakichi, conozcan a mis amigos, Weiss e Winter". Dijo Naruto.

 **"Ya veo ..." dijo Gamakichi mientras bajaba su cuerpo para verlos mejor. "Mi primo tenía razón. Esta es la primera vez que me ves así y creo que nunca antes conociste sapos gigantes".**

"Sí, puedes decir eso". Dijo Weiss.

 **Gamakichi miró a la joven que respondió. Su primo le habló de ella. "Weiss? Me habló de ti. Debes ser la novia de Naruto, ¿verdad?"**

Weiss solo asintió. "Sí, soy su novia ..."

 **"Buen trabajo, Naruto". Gamakichi sonrió de lado.**

"Cállate." Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a dos damas. "Como dije antes, Winter. El mío es diferente a tu invocación".

"Ya veo ..." Ella respondió mientras miraba la apariencia de Gamakichi. Era un poco ridículo que convocara a un sapo gigante, pero ella notó que tenía un arma. "Tenía curiosidad, Gamakichi. ¿Peleaste a un lado con Naruto?"

 **"Tienes razón, mi señora. Naruto y yo nos convertimos en socios después de que me salvó el trasero cuando yo era un pequeño sapo". Él respondió.**

"¿Te salvó cuando eras pequeño?" Weiss preguntó. "¿Cómo te hiciste grande tan rápido?"

 **"Bueno ... es demasiado difícil de explicar. Digamos que los humanos crecen demasiado lento", sonrió Gamakichi. "Como esto no es una pelea, me iré. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto. Si estás en problemas, sabes que te cubro la espalda".**

"Gracias hombre." Dijo Naruto mientras le daba un puñetazo a su compañero y lo hizo a él. Gamakichi se disipó y volvió a su casa.

"Entonces, es cierto. En realidad convocaste a una criatura de otro mundo". Dijo Winter.

"Así es. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie".

"Tienes mi palabra." Winter dijo mientras se volvía hacia su hermana y la abrazaba. "Es hora de irnos".

"Fue realmente bueno verte, Winter".

"Hasta la próxima, hermana". Dijo la mujer mayor mientras miraba a Naruto. "Prométeme que la protegerás".

"Voy a."

* * *

"¡Nunca me vencerás, viejo!" Exclamó Ruby.

"Je, no eres nada, pero habla, chico" sonrió Qrow.

"¡Puedes hacerlo, Ruby!" Yang lo vitoreó.

El ninja azul cortó la cabeza del ninja rojo en el juego. ¡El locutor dio un nombre y dijo "Soaring Ninja gana"!

"Por cierto, nunca me llames viejo". El hombre mayor dijo.

Yang se lanzó y empujó a Ruby después de que ella perdió el juego contra él. La chica rubia agarró el pergamino y ya eligió su personaje.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?"

"Nos estabas contando sobre tu última misión".

"Bien bien." Qrow dijo mientras comenzaba a contarles sobre su última misión. "Me encuentro con un pequeño pueblo en los pantanos al oeste de Mistral. Desde el principio, supe que algo no estaba bien".

Ruby comenzó a ponerse interesante. "¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?"

"Necesitaba información. Cansado de luchar contra Grimm en el camino, decidí comenzar mi búsqueda en la posada de la ciudad. El lugar estaba plagado de bajas vidas y matones, incluso unos pocos Huntsmen que solo podría suponer que habían sido contratados por menos de buena reputación. personas por trabajos menos que respetables. Y ahí fue cuando sucedió ". Qrow sonrió. "Fui derrotado ... ¡por la simple vista de la falda del posadero!"

El viejo volvió a ganar el juego y agarró la almohada que arrojó Yang con su enojo.

"¡Eres lo peor!" Ella gruñó.

"Maldición, el viejo destruyó a ustedes dos". Una voz familiar insultada.

Las dos chicas y su tío dieron la espalda. La voz que los insultó fue Naruto.

"¡Hola, astuto!" Yang saludó cuando ella lo llamó un apodo.

"¿Puedo unirme?" Él sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la televisión y se sentaba en el suelo.

Entonces, Yang comenzó a sentarse en sus regazos y la agarró por los brazos para envolverle la cintura. Ella besó su cheque antes de darle un control. "¿Estás listo para nuestro partido?" Ella preguntó.

"Apuesto a que lo soy". Dijo Naruto.

"Entonces, tío Qrow, ¿te metiste en problemas con Ozpin?" Preguntó Ruby, sentándose en la cama.

"No, Oz y yo volvemos. Somos geniales". Él dijo.

Yang se burló. "Genial para un viejo".

"No es divertido." Qrow dijo mientras miraba el juego y continuaba sus conversaciones. "Entonces ... Yang. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?"

"Casi un año." Yang respondió. "Bueno, Ruby fue quien lo hizo salir con nosotros".

"Ese fue un movimiento bastante audaz, Ruby". Dijo Qrow.

"Lo sé ..." Ruby se sonrojó. Recordó que hizo esa idea para obligarlo a salir con cuatro de ellos.

Entonces, eso explicaba por qué Naruto tenía cuatro de ellos. Qrow estaba sorprendido de que su sobrina, Ruby, hiciera cuatro citas con él. "Ese fue un movimiento bastante audaz, Ruby". Dijo antes de ver que su personaje fue derrotado por el personaje de Naruto. Llegó en un mal momento, pero quería dejar de jugar un juego.

"Lo sé ..." Ruby se sonrojó. Recordó que hizo esa idea para obligarlo a salir con cuatro de ellos.

Después de que Qrow lo supiera, Yang envolvió el cuello de su novio y le puso la cara en la mejilla como si se estuvieran abrazando. Le dio una linda cara de enojo a su tío porque tenía miedo de que le dijera a su padre.

"No puedes decirle a mi papá sobre esto porque lo amo". Dijo la rubia. "Lo amamos."

El tío suspiró. "Muy bien, petardo. No se lo diré, pero si se entera de esto, será tu responsable".

"Gracias, tío." Ruby sonrió mientras se acerca a Naruto y le tomó la mano ".

"Naruto, este es tu responsable de cuidar a mis sobrinas. Son especiales". Dijo Qrow.

Naruto sonrió mientras golpeaba su puño en el pecho. "No te defraudaré. Prometo que no dejaré que nadie los lastime".

"Por cierto, pensé que Taiyang dijo que estarías lejos en una misión". Dijo Ruby.

"Bueno, se espera que un Huntsman profesional como yo obtenga resultados lo antes posible". Qrow dijo mientras los miraba y comenzó a sentir curiosidad. "Una noticia graciosa porque escuché que ustedes detuvieron el tren antes de que llegara a Vale".

"Bueno, fue Naruto quien detuvo el tren. No deberías haberlo visto". Yang mintió, pero ella tuvo que decirle que cubriera algunos de ellos.

Qrow se veía tan sorprendido. "Wow, estoy asombrado, chico. ¿Cómo?"

"Naruto usó su apariencia llamada modo Sennin. Era súper fuerte". Ruby mintió mientras usaba una palabra modo Sennin en lugar de modo Bijuu.

Naruto y Qrow ya se conocen el uno del otro, por lo que decidieron fingir como ellos. Era al menos lo correcto. En realidad, Naruto no ha aprendido sobre el pasado de Qrow.

"Entonces, escuché que solías ser un equipo con Taiyang y Summer". Él dijo.

"Conozco a todos hasta cierto punto. ¡Recuerden chicas, están hablando con un miembro del mejor equipo para graduarse de Beacon!" Dijo mientras sacaba una foto y mostraba a tres niños.

En la foto, están Taiyang, Qrow y las otras dos chicas. La mujer de cabello negro llevaba una armadura roja y sostenía katana. La otra mujer se parecía mucho a Ruby, pero su capa es blanca.

Los ojos de Yang se abrieron sorprendidos de que su madre en la foto. Mirando su sonrisa, fue agradable, pero es solo una foto. En este tiempo, su madre no sonreiría cuando volviera a encontrarse con su hija.

"De todos modos, soy demasiado viejo para estar con un grupo de niños". Qrow dijo mientras guardaba su foto y se levantaba. Les dio coraje antes de irse. "Solo recuerda que todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer. Y no pienses por un segundo que graduarte significa que has terminado. Cada día vale la pena una semana en este lugar. Ustedes dos chicas, son irá lejos. Sigue entrenando con Naruto ".

Los dos lo vieron salir de su habitación. Fue genial hablar con él y le dio coraje a sus dos sobrinas. Naruto tenía el mismo sentimiento que el de ellos. Este tipo de discurso de coraje le recordó a sus maestros.

Hablando de eso, los extrañaba a ellos y a su tierra natal, pero este mundo es su nuevo hogar. Él pertenecía aquí. Protegerá a sus preciosas chicas, Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang con su vida.

"¡Bien!" Ruby dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y corría hacia la puerta. "Voy al torneo. ¡El próximo partido de Penny!"

Después de que ella se fue, Naruto y Yang se quedaron juntos en la habitación. Yang solía ser una mujer enérgica, pero ella estaba en silencio.

"¿Yang?" Preguntó.

"Esa era mi madre en la foto". Ella sonrió con tristeza cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. "Era la primera vez que veía su verdadera sonrisa ..."

"Yang ... ella-"

"Ella me abandonó cuando era niña y me dejó sin decir una palabra. Ni siquiera me miró a mí y a mi papá. Mi madre simplemente ... nos dejó como si no le importara".

"Yang ..." dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero ella lo abrazó en el pecho y apretó su camisa negra. Él le devolvió el abrazo mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza y lo acariciaba.

"Mi madre me abandonó ... ella me abandonó ..."

"Mírame, Yang". Dijo el hombre rubio mientras el rubio lo miraba con lágrimas y sostenía su mejilla con la mano. Él usó su pulgar para limpiar sus lágrimas. "No importa lo que tu madre haya dicho sobre mí. No me molesta".

Yang trató de alejar su cabeza de él, pero la rubia la detuvo mientras usaba su mano que todavía sostenía su mejilla. Se volvió para mirar a su novio y reveló su rostro culpable.

"No dejaré que me pase nada. Todo va a estar bien. Recuerda nuestra promesa; no moriré por ti y nuestros amigos. Tu padre y tu tío confiaron en mí para cuidar de ti y Ruby. Es una promesa ".

"¿Promesa?" Ella preguntó

"Siempre. No lo romperé por mi chica. Nunca rompo mi palabra". Dijo mientras la besaba.

Se separaron el uno del otro y se miraron el uno al otro. Los ojos color lila miraban fijamente a los ojos azules, ya que Yang no tiene palabras para él. En ese momento, se besaron de nuevo cuando la chica rubia cayó de rodillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ambos comenzaron a acostarse en el suelo. En el suelo, la chica rubia envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras gemía cuando su novio la besó en el cuello. La mano de Naruto va debajo de su blusa y su blusa amarilla mientras viaja por encima de su pecho. Le tocó el pecho suavemente y la hizo gemir.

Sus brazos levantaron un poco su camiseta negra mientras tocaba el pecho expuesto con las manos. Su cuerpo tenía temperatura caliente y sudoración. Sus manos vagaron por todas partes de su cuerpo mientras usaba los dedos para tocarlo con guantes sin dedos.

"Naruto Uzumaki y Yang Xiao Long, por favor repórtense en el campo de batalla". El locutor arruinó su día cuando los dos intentaron levantarse.

Naruto tuvo que levantarse, pero golpeó su cabeza con la mesa. Al ver que se lastima, Yang le dio una hermosa carcajada. Oye, ella está sonriendo ahora.

"¿Ves? Ahora puedo ver tu sonrisa". Él dijo.

"Vamos a llegar tarde." Dijo Yang.

"No te preocupes por el tiempo. Tú y yo podemos llegar a tiempo porque obtuviste al hombre más rápido del mundo". Naruto sonrió mientras su novia sostenía la mejilla con su mano.

"Gracias por animarme". Dijo mientras lo besaba en el labio. "Estoy seguro de que los destruiremos debido a nuestro entrenamiento".

"Sí, bastante seguro-"

"¡Hola niños! ¿Dejé mi frasco en su ... habitación?"

Qrow se detuvo y lo hizo callar cuando vio que su sobrina estaba jugando con Naruto. Ella está encima de él y sus brazos envolvieron su cuello ... bueno ... Lo notaron cuando abrió la puerta.

"Oh ... lo siento por interrumpir ..." dijo el viejo mientras les cerraba la puerta.

Naruto y Yang se rieron juntos, rápidamente se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

"¡¿Dónde están ?! Si fallaron, ¡perderemos!" Weiss gruñó mientras miraba la hora en su pergamino.

"Relájate, Weiss". Ruby dijo con aire de suficiencia mientras sostenía el hombro de su compañero de equipo. "Naruto es el hombre más rápido del mundo shinobi. Ellos lo compensarán".

Blake vio a sus dos compañeros de equipo llegar al terreno de la arena mientras los señalaba. "¿Ves? Lo hicieron a tiempo".

"Bueno, ya casi llegan tarde". Dijo Weiss.

* * *

"Bueno, es nuestro turno!" Dijo Yang mientras estiraba su cuerpo para calentarse. "¿Listo, Naruto?"

Girando su kunai, Naruto la miró y sonrió. "Estoy siempre listo."

Esperaron a sus oponentes, pero un arcoíris se desvaneció y aceleró detrás de ellos. Era una joven que aceleraba detrás del equipo con patines rojos.

Es una gata Fauno con ojos verdes y cabello rojo anaranjado moderado recogido en cuatro coletas. Ella usa una camiseta sin mangas azul claro sobre un sujetador morado oscuro. Ella también usa pantalones cortos morados oscuros debajo de una minifalda de combate rosa y un cinturón blanco.

De pie junto a ella, él es un líder del equipo. Es un hombre de piel oscura con ojos marrones oscuros. Lleva gafas de sol rectangulares y un sombrero de fieltro oscuro con un borde azul. Un chaleco oscuro sobre su camisa de vestir blanca, con una corbata suelta envuelta alrededor del cuello.

El tipo nombra a Flynt y mira al hombre rubio. "¡Oye, tú! ¿Eres amigo de Weiss?"

"Sí, soy su amiga". Respondió Naruto.

"Ya ves. Mi padre tenía un poco de polvo propio hasta que la compañía de su padre lo dejó sin trabajo". Él lo fulminó con la mirada.

Naruto suspiró y supo que esto iba a suceder. Puede sentir el odio suyo. "Mira, hombre. Su padre podría echarlo, pero ella no es como él".

"¡¿En serio ?! ¿Estás diciendo que voy a perdonarla después de todo lo que su padre le hizo a mi padre?" Preguntó.

"Entiendo tu odio, pero Weiss no es como él. Ella ha cambiado y trató de arreglar todo bien ..." dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de que Flynt no iba a escuchar. "Bien entonces. No me importa si estás en contra de su padre, pero no te dejaré en contra de ella".

* * *

"Naruto ..." dijo Weiss con tristeza mientras veía a su novio defenderla. "No tiene que hacer esto por mí ..."

"Weiss, todo va a estar bien. No dejes que ese tipo te diga algo malo". Dijo Ruby.

Blake sintió lo mismo con el líder. "Tiene razón. Deja que Naruto se encargue de su trabajo".

* * *

"Oh ~" dijo Neon mientras patinaba más cerca del hombre rubio y se detenía frente a él. "Eres el hombre que quería. ¿Estás soltero?"

Una palabra 'soltero' hizo que Yang se enojara y se pusiera celoso. Sus puños están cerrados por la ira.

"¿Soltero? Lo siento, pertenezco a alguien". Dijo Naruto.

Neon miró a Yang celoso y lo miró de nuevo mientras ella lamía los labios. "Tal vez si gano, puedo llevarlo".

La chica rubia tenía suficiente de ella. "Oye, lo dejas-"

"Oye, ¿lo dejas-?" ¡Así suenas! " Dijo Neon mientras la intimidaba.

"Qué-"

"¡Hey! ¿De dónde sacaste esas extensiones de cabello?"

"Este es solo mi cabello normal".

"¿Oh enserio?"

"Sí, es un problema-"

"¡Deberías intentar patinar alguna vez! ¡Es súper divertido!" Dijo Neon mientras patinaba. "Probablemente te esté tomando un tiempo, ya que tus pechos son grandes y pesados".

Yang miró el cofre y el cuerpo cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que la insultaba. "¡Perdóneme!"

"Relájate, Yang". Dijo Naruto mientras la chica rubia lo miraba con lindo puchero. "¿Qué?"

Ella le mostró un lindo puchero de nuevo y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. "No me digas ... ¿estás rompiendo conmigo por ella?"

Ese lindo puchero de ella lo hizo reír mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y le daba un beso en la nariz. "Nunca rompo el corazón de mi chica y eres linda cuando estás celosa".

"¡Naruto-ow!" Gritó mientras su novio golpeaba la frente. "H-Hey!"

"Simplemente cálmate." Naruto sonrió mientras miraba a sus dos oponentes y el partido comienza aproximadamente 5 segundos. Antes de que comience el partido, susurró al oído de Yang. "Destruyelos."

"Me encanta hacer eso". Ella dijo.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Naruto y Yang han derrotado a sus dos oponentes, Flynt y Neon por 10 segundos!" El profesor Oobleck se sorprendió al mirar a los dos estudiantes caídos.  
"Cuando se inicia el partido, Naruto y Yang de repente se desvanecieron en una sombra. Luego, los atacaron sin sudar". Dijo el profesor Portman.

"Buen trabajo sin usar tu poder enojado-" Naruto gimió de dolor cuando su hombro fue golpeado por su novia.

La rubia le dio un lindo puchero enojado, pero ella le dio un gran abrazo por ganar su partido y lo besó en la mejilla. "Por eso es mejor que no se metan con mi novio y conmigo".

"Honestamente, quería verte celoso otra vez". Él sonrió de lado.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Ella preguntó con tristeza.

"Porque eres lindo cuando te pones celoso". Dijo Naruto mientras la besaba en la mejilla. "Lo que me gusta de ti".

Su cara triste cambió a cara feliz mientras envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se inclinó para capturar sus labios, pero su dedo se posó en su labio.

"Todavía estamos en el campo de batalla". Él dijo. "Y ... tu papá nos está mirando".

"¡Correcto!" Yang respondió, mirándolo en los segundos mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante y le daba un beso en el labio. Ella odia esperar.

Naruto suspiró con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sabía que esto iba a suceder. Oh bueno, eso no le importa. Ambos sonrieron y vieron a su equipo en el pasillo, esperándolos. Sostuvo la mano de Yang mientras caminaban hacia ellos junto con la risa y sonrió.

* * *

"Ya veo. Decidieron elegir Yang para un partido uno contra uno". Dijo Cinder, mirando a Emerald con pergamino.

La chica de pelo verde asintió. "Eso es correcto."

Mercury se levantó de su flexión y miró a Cinder con preocupación. "Puedo destruir a todos, pero no creo que pueda vencer a esa rubia".

Ese hombre tiene razón porque Yang fue entrenado por Naruto. Sus habilidades de lucha son mucho mejores que sus habilidades. No había forma de que él pudiera ganar, pero la mujer sonrió.

"No tienes que ganar, Mercury. Recuerda mi plan. Solo ve con él". Ella dijo.

"Entiendo." Él dijo.

Cinder asintió y le dijo que se preparara para el partido mientras miraba a Emerald. "Sabes qué hacer."

"¿Qué pasa con Naruto? Probablemente sabía que yo-"

"No te preocupes por él. Lo manejaré y te compraré más veces". Dijo con una llama en su ojo derecho mientras encendía un fuego en el dedo.

* * *

Los ojos de Yang estaban cerrados y sonreía mientras su novio le cepillaba el pelo. Por lo general, se enoja por alguien que le está revolviendo el pelo, pero este fue un momento raro. Sus manos son suaves y cálidas. La hicieron relajarse.

Las chicas observaron a Naruto lo buenas que son sus habilidades de cepillo para el cabello.

"Sabes, Yang. Tienes un cabello hermoso y suave". Dijo Naruto.

"Gracias. Nunca pensé que eras bueno con el cepillo para el pelo. Tus manos son muy suaves. Prefiero elegirte a ti que a los demás". Ella dijo.

El hombre rubio sonrió mientras terminaba el cepillo para su cabello. "Fue Weiss quien me enseñó".

"T-De nada". Weiss se sonrojó.

"Entonces, Yang. ¿Estás listo para un partido uno contra uno?" Dijo Ruby.

Su hermana mayor asintió mientras buscaba a sus propias manos. "Estoy todo emocionado".

"No lo detengas, Yang". Blake sonrió de lado.

"¡Apostaste!" Dijo mientras le daba un pulgar a su equipo.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Nunca volverás a tu tierra natal".

 **"Estoy seguro de eso. Lo poseía. Probablemente necesite mi ayuda".**

"Muy bien. Tómate tu tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos".

 **"Gracias."**

* * *

Naruto se dirigía al torneo después de traer palomitas de maíz. No puede esperar para verlo porque un selector aleatorio comenzó ahora.

Ir a la izquierda es donde lleva el torneo; la rubia se detuvo y vio a Cinder apoyada contra la pared. Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de su sonrisa. Su pergamino sonó ahora cuando lo sacó y lo miró.

El selector aleatorio ha elegido Yang y Mercurio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Preocuparse por ella?" Ella preguntó.

"Sabes que Mercury no la golpeará porque la entrené". Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba el kunai. "Ella es mucho mejor que él".

"¿En serio? Eso es cierto porque tu compañero de equipo es más fuerte que él. Por eso elegí a Mercury para luchar contra ella". Cinder sonrió mientras su ojo izquierdo crecía en llamas.

Naruto notó su ojo izquierdo, lo que significa que usará el poder de la Doncella contra él. Sin embargo, él está muy por encima de su poder de soltera o de su poder total. "Sabes que puedo detenerte. Ni siquiera tu poder de Fall Maiden".

"Entonces lo sabías. Dime, ¿dónde está ella?" Ella preguntó.

"Te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde. Se ha ido y si alguna vez la persigues, te mostraré lo que hice". Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cinder creó una flecha de arco con el Polvo rojo y apuntó al ninja rubio. Ella sonrió mientras disparaba múltiples flechas de fuego hacia él.

El ninja dejó caer las palomitas de maíz y esquivó las flechas, pero de repente explotaron sobre él. Por suerte para él, conocía esa habilidad cuando desapareció en un Destello Amarillo y apareció en la pared. El problema es que no puede usar ninguno de sus jutsu porque eso destruirá el torneo.

El único jutsu que tenía, es Rasengan. Es su mejor oportunidad para eliminar a Cinder.

"Cinder, ¿cuál es tu plan?" El demando.

"Te lo dije. Por eso lo elegí para luchar contra ella porque la dejé ganar". Cinder sonrió de lado.

"Esmeralda." Naruto se dio cuenta. Emerald va a usar ilusión Semblance en Yang, para que pueda hacerla pensar ...

Al verlo notar, ella cargó hacia él con dos espadas de polvo mientras las creaba. Cinder saltó sobre el shuriken y comenzó a golpearlo. Sus espadas golpearon el kunai de Naruto con su chakra para detener el poder de la Doncella. Naruto la empujó y le dio una patada alta con la derecha en la cara.

Esa mujer se vio obligada a bloquearlo y tuvo que alejarse de él. Cinder se sorprendió de que su kunai no se rompiera con las espadas de polvo. El poder de la Doncella no debería haber destruido el arma normal ... tal vez él usó ...

"¡Rasengan!" Naruto rugió cuando desapareció en un Destello Amarillo y se colocó detrás de ella. Golpeó su espalda y la inmovilizó.

Por cierto, ese no era un poder total de Rasengan o de lo contrario el lugar explotará. Sin embargo, la atrapó.

Naruto ni siquiera llamaría a esto un calentamiento. "Nunca me venciste, Cinder. Te lo dije". Advirtió mientras giraba el kunai para apuntar la espada a la cara de Cinder.

"¡Naruto, es suficiente! Salva a Yang o tu equipo será descalificado. Puedes matar a Cinder más tarde". Dijo Kurama.

El rubio shinobi asintió y puede matarla más tarde después de salvar a su compañero de equipo. Él la suelta y corre tras el plan.

* * *

"¡Qué manera de comenzar la final!" Dijo Portman cuando el partido terminó.

"¡Yang Xiao Long gana!" Dijo Oobleck.

Yang enfrió su ira Semblance después de que ella venció a Mercury. Ella entregó una pose de victoria para todos.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste, hermanita!" Dijo Ruby.

"¡Así se hace, Yang!" Blake sonrió.

La chica rubia se secó el sudor y miró a Mercury. Fue un gran partido para luchar contra él. "Mejor suerte la próxima vez." Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba.

"¡No habrá una próxima vez, Blondie!" Yang se detuvo cuando escuchó palabras negativas de él.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Mercury comenzó a atacarla. Tenía los ojos apretados mientras golpeaba su pierna antes de patearle la cara.

"¡Yang!"

Yang conocía la voz cuando sus visiones comenzaron a desaparecer. Su puño se detuvo porque alguien lo sostuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron en la expresión de horror cuando vio a Naruto frente a ella.

"¿N-Naruto?" Ella confundida Preguntándose por qué está aquí y se dio cuenta de que está frente a Mercurio ... Había un grupo de soldados Atlas, apuntando a ella. Recordó que Mercury estaba tratando de atacarla.

Escuchó a todos abuchearla mientras miraba la pantalla grande. Se vio pasar junto a Mercurio y se volvió hacia él. En ese momento, comenzó a llorar porque ... Naruto saltó frente a ella y le impidió golpear a Mercury.

Cuando Naruto la detuvo, escuchó un fuerte crujido de su brazo. Mirando el brazo, se sorprendió al golpear la palma abierta de Naruto. Su cara está sudada como el infierno cuando sintió el dolor en el brazo por su golpe.

"Yo ..." Yang dijo con pánico mientras se alejaba un poco de su novio.

"Yang, solo cálmate. Fue-"

"Lo hice de nuevo". Recordó la única vez en que casi mató a Naruto por ser controlado. Ahora, esto de nuevo.

Naruto sabía que esto iba a suceder y miró a los soldados. Están completamente a la defensiva y armados. Puede ver que Yang comenzó a asustarse y tuvo que acercarse a ella.

"Yang, no los mires. Mírame a mí". Se consoló cuando la chica rubia lo miró a los ojos. "No querías lastimarme".

"Pensé que era él ... b-pero rompí tu-" Dijo mientras retrocedía.

"No te preocupes por mi mano". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras la colocaba suavemente en su mejilla con la mano derecha. Está temblando de miedo y de niña inocente. "No tengas miedo". Él comenzó a tomar su mano para calmarla.

Con él, Yang se inclinó hacia adelante y lo abrazó mientras ella lloraba en su pecho después de todo lo que había hecho. Ella enterró la cara en su camisa y murmuró un perdón.

"Solo ignora a la multitud. No lo hiciste, Yang. Sé que no lo hiciste". Se consoló al ver que Emerald corre hacia su compañera de equipo, Mercury. Su mano izquierda se recuperó rápidamente mientras se apretaba con ira hacia ellos.


	43. Chapter 43

Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de las niñas, Naruto vio un video con el pergamino sobre el Torneo del festival Vivytal que se les mostró a todos desde la noche anterior. Todos publicaron el video en línea y en el sitio web.

Después de publicar eso, los estudiantes lo odiaron a él y a su equipo porque vieron a Yang casi atacar al estudiante inocente, Mercury.

 **"Tenía razón. Fue esa chica la que usó la ilusión en Coco y Yang". Dijo Kurama.**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. _"No hay error. No sabía que alguien podía usar la ilusión de Semblance en la mente de las personas"._

Al recibir un mensaje de texto de Ozpin, la rubia recogió el pergamino y leyó el texto. Su expresión de la cara es triste y sabía que esto sucederá ahora.

 _"Lo siento, pero el general Ironwood tuvo que descalificar a su equipo"._

Sus dientes se apretaron con ira cuando su chakra se levantó tan rápido, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Aunque salvó a Yang de la ilusión de Emerald, el equipo aún puede ser descalificado. Todos la vieron que atacó a su compañera de equipo.

 _"Se merecen saber sobre esto"._ Pensó Naruto cuando abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Observó a sus compañeros de equipo tratar de consolar a Yang.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, las chicas lo escucharon y miraron a su novio con sorpresa.

"Mira Naruto, no es lo que piensas. Yang no hizo esto porque pensó que Mercury la atacó. Intentamos decirle al general Ironwood que no lo hizo-" Ruby hizo una pausa mientras le revolvía el cabello y caminaba hacia su hermana.

Yang solo se cubrió la cara con una almohada para esconderse de él. Estaba tan asustada que él se enojaría y le gritaría después de que el equipo fuera descalificado.

"Yang ..." dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella y la agarraba de los brazos. Suavemente le bajó los brazos con una almohada y la vio llorar.

Cuando ella lo miró, él no estaba enojado con ella. Él le mostró una amable sonrisa.

Sin contenerse, Yang saltó y lo abrazó y lo derribó mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello. El hombre rubio se las arregló para sentarse en el suelo y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Lo siento mucho ..." Ella sollozó.

"Esto no fue tu culpa, Yang. Sé que no querías lastimarme". Dijo Naruto mientras su novia se alejaba del abrazo y lo miraba. Usó su pulgar para limpiar las lágrimas.

"Me crees ... ¿verdad?" ella preguntó.

"Si, te creo." Dijo Naruto. "Por eso quería contarte chicas sobre ayer".

"¿Cuéntanos qué?" Ruby preguntó.

Sentado en una cama, Naruto levantó a Yang y la puso en sus regazos mientras lo miraba cuidadosamente. "El video que viste es cierto, pero alguien la obligó a atacar a Mercury".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Blake preguntó. Sí, ella sabía sobre Cinder, pero no sabía sobre eso.

"¿Sabes quién lo hizo?" Weiss preguntó.

Naruto respiró hondo antes de lanzar la bomba. "Fue Emerald, la chica que obligó a Yang a atacarlo. Ella usó su ilusión Semblance en la mente de Yang para hacerla pensar que Mercurio la estaba atacando".

Su equipo se sorprende cuando les dice la verdad.

"Sí, ella fue la que lo hizo. Sin embargo, Yang no fue el primero en atrapar la ilusión". Dijo Naruto. "Emerald lo hizo en Coco".

"¡¿En serio?!" Preguntó Yang.

"Estoy hablando en serio, Yang. Bijuus y noté que ya lo había usado antes de que comenzara el partido. La persona que hizo un plan ..." dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Blake y ella asintió. "La persona que planeó es Cinder".

"¿¡Qué!?"

"¡Te refieres a esa chica!" Yang cuestionó.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" Weiss preguntó.

"Porque temía que entraras en pánico". Blake respondió cuando tres chicas la miraron. "Sí, él me lo dijo primero. Confió en mí para que no les contaras a las chicas sobre esto. Debes entenderlo porque era su misión secreta".

"Siento no haberte dicho esto. Sí, es la verdad". Dijo Naruto, antes de que le quitaran el collar mientras miraba a Yang. "¿Qué es?"

"Gracias por decirnos la verdad". Dijo Yang mientras la besaba en la mejilla. "Entiendo por qué no nos dijiste sobre esto. Intentaste protegernos y era tu trabajo mantenernos a salvo. Hiciste todo por nosotros, pero es nuestro turno de ayudarte esta vez".

"Naruto, déjanos ayudarte como lo hicimos antes". Dijo Ruby.

Al decirles la verdad, Naruto se sintió tan bien por decirles. Tomó la decisión correcta porque se puede confiar en ellos. "Bien entonces."

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Weiss preguntó.

"Te daré el plan". Dijo Naruto, mirando a Yang que necesitaba hablar con ella. "Chicas. ¿Pueden salir de la habitación? Necesito hablar con ella".

"Bien." Dijeron al mismo tiempo que comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

"Oh, no se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera al Equipo JNPR". Él dijo.

* * *

"Bueno, esto es un desastre". Dijo Weiss.

"¿Ella está bien?" Jaune preguntó, mirándolos con preocupación después de ver el partido. Su equipo está justo detrás de él.

"Está haciendo lo mejor que puede, pero Naruto se queda con ella. Estoy seguro de que puede consolarla". Blake mintió.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Mercury y su equipo?" Ruby preguntó.

"Se apresuraron a regresar a Haven para estar con su familia". Ren respondió. "Si hay algo que podamos hacer, no dude en preguntar".

Entonces, Mercury y su equipo corrieron de regreso a Haven. Blake sentía curiosidad por cómo llegaron aquí desde Haven. Parecía que era mejor informarle a Naruto sobre ellos.

"Bien entonces ... si ese es el caso ..." dijo Ruby mientras miraba a Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, asegúrate de ganar uno para Beacon, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Es lo que Yang querría". Weiss sonrió.

La pelirroja se apartó de ellos por unos segundos y se volvió mientras los sonreía. "Lo haré lo mejor que pueda."

Después de ver irse al equipo, Pyrrha parecía muy estresada. Ella no parece estar preocupada después del video publicado ayer. Esto no es lo que ella piensa.

 _"Porque tengo miedo de perderlo. Simplemente no quiero ... morir"._

 _"Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero cuando tu madre dijo eso. Ahora tengo miedo. Naruto ha hecho todo por nosotros"._

 _"No nos miente ... simplemente no quiere que tengamos miedo. Quería que estemos a salvo por su bien"._

Estas palabras son del equipo RWUBY. Pyrrha escuchó todo de ellos al escuchar detrás de la puerta. Todo. Las palabras son verdaderas. Después de escucharlos, decidió no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto. Tenía miedo de perderlo. Su amiga. Su enamoramiento.

Era una locura que todavía estuviera enamorada de él por su corazón.

"¡Escuchaste a la dama! ¡No más tristeza!", Dijo Nora. "¡Tenemos que poner tu trasero en forma para la gran pelea! ¡Podría ser hoy! ¡Podría ser mañana! ¡Podría ser la pelea más importante de toda tu vida! "

"Nora tiene razón". Dijo Ren. "No puedes dejar que tu preocupación por Yang te detenga. Necesitas concentrarte. Defenderás el honor de Beacon Academy".

"Por supuesto." Pyrrha dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

"¿Por qué estás en modo Sennin?" Preguntó Yang mientras lo miraba con los ojos de Sennin.

Naruto caminó hacia la ventana. "Entonces, puedo encontrar el aura de tu madre". Él respondió.

"¿Usted puede hacer eso?" Ella preguntó.

"Te lo dije. El modo Sennin es mi favorito porque me permite sentir el aura lejos". Él sonrió cuando comenzó a encontrar el aura de Raven y ya lo encontró. "Está bien para ella, pero extraño ..."

Naruto sintió que Raven tenía dos auras en su cuerpo. Eso no era normal lo que la gente solía tener así. Sin embargo, Raven tiene un aura increíble en su segundo.

Este era bastante familiar antes porque su segundo aura es mágica.

"Hey chicos."

Escucharon una voz familiar cuando se dieron la vuelta y se sorprendieron al ver a Qrow. "¿Qrow / tío Qrow?" Ellos dijeron.

"Me preguntaba qué han estado haciendo ustedes hoy". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos y notó que los ojos de Naruto son sapo. Esta es su Semblanza, pero no comprará esto. "Entonces, Naruto. Sabías sobre su madre o mi hermana".

"Sí, Yang me habló de ella. Quería ayudarla a encontrar a su madre". Dijo Naruto. "Ahora la estoy buscando".

Qrow parpadeó y comenzó a recibir sorpresa de él. "¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes encontrarla?"

"El modo Sennin me permite sentir el aura de la gente desde muy lejos". Él respondió. "Ahora, sé cuál es su ubicación".

"Tengo que admitirlo, chico. Empezaste a hacerme interesante". Qrow dijo mientras agarraba la silla y se sentaba en ella. Miró a Yang. "Déjame adivinar. Ella dijo una palabra, ¿verdad?"

"Sí ..." Yang dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Naruto para sostenerla. "Ella me advirtió. Dijo que debería irme porque no es seguro quedarme aquí. Él no puede protegerme a mí ya Beacon de Grimms".

"Sí, eso suena como tu madre. No veo a mi hermana muy a menudo, pero ella trata de mantenerse en contacto. Siempre que le conviene".

Los ojos de Yang se abrieron. "Espera, ¿quieres decir que hablaste con ella?"

"Sí, ella me encontró. Tenía un consejo para mi tarea más reciente y quería que te diera un mensaje. Ella quería que te dijera que te salvó una vez. Pero no debes esperar esa amabilidad de nuevo".

"Veo." Dijo Naruto. "¿Dijo ella sobre mí?"

Qrow suspiró y no quiso contarle sobre eso, pero Naruto es un hombre veterano y un shinobi. "¿Cómo puedo explicar esto? Las mismas palabras que me dijo Yang. No puedes proteger a la Academia Beacon de Grimm. Vas a morir en la batalla".

Una palabra "morir" frente a Yang, la hizo sentir incómoda mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo de su novio. "Por favor, no le digas eso ..."

"Lo siento, pero es verdad. Sin embargo, no dejará que ocurra". Dijo Qrow. "Yang y Ruby tenían razón sobre ti. Eres un niño especial. Quizás puedas salvar el mundo".

Naruto lo miró con determinación. "Tendré que dar lo mejor de mí. No importa lo que venga. Estaré listo para ellos".

"Casi sonaba como Summer Rose, Naruto. Ustedes dos son bastante similares".

"¿De Verdad?" Se sorprendió.

"Sí, eres casi como ella. Nunca te rindas". Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. "Parece que ustedes dos no necesitaban mi ayuda. Obtuvieron a su novio Naruto, Yang. Nunca deberían rendirse".

"Tío…"

Qrow sonrió mientras miraba a Naruto moviendo la cabeza. "Naruto, escuché que eres bueno prometiendo. ¿Puedes prometerme que los protegerás mientras yo me vaya?"

"Tienes mis palabras, Qrow. Lo prometo". Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Qrow salir de la habitación. Bueno, eso fue bastante ... serio lo que les dijo.

Si las palabras de Raven son ciertas, eso significa que Salem matará a Naruto con esa arma Grimm.

"¿Naruto?" Preguntó preocupada.

"Estoy bien, Yang. Por cierto, encontré a tu madre, pero hagámoslo después del torneo". Dijo Naruto mientras lo besaba en la frente y lo tocaba con la frente. "No moriré por ti".

"Yo sé eso." Ella sonrió. "¿Así que, cuál es el plan?"

* * *

Ruby recibió un mensaje de texto de Naruto en el pergamino mientras sus compañeros de equipo están mirando el suyo. "Bueno."

"¿Bien?" Weiss preguntó.

"Fácil. Tendremos que estar atentos a Cinder y sus secuaces". Ella respondió mientras miraba a Blake que tenía una preocupación. "¿Blake?"

"¿Vinieron de Haven?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí, es cierto. ¿Por qué preguntaste?"

Blake guardó silencio durante unos segundos e intentó descubrir cómo llegaron aquí desde Haven. "No es nada ... solo pensar ..." Dijo, pero sintió que sabía algo.

"¡Hey chicas!" Yang saludó.

"¡Yang!" Todos exclamaron.

La rubia sonrió mientras saludaba con la mano. "Estoy bien."

"¿Dónde está Naruto?" Ruby preguntó.

"Tenía cosas que hacer". Dijo al notar que Blake usaba el pergamino. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Solo envié mis mensajes a él. Con suerte, lo resolverá". Ella dijo.

* * *

" _Interesante_ " pensó Naruto, recibiendo un mensaje de texto de Blake justo ahora. " _Vinieron de la Academia Haven. Me preguntaba cómo lograron pasarlos_ ".

 **"¿Tal vez, están haciendo trampa?" Preguntó Matatabi**

 _"No había forma de que pudieran hacer eso, pero puede que tengas razón"._ Él dijo.

Caminando afuera, vio a Pyrrha sentada sola en el suelo. Suele ir con su equipo, pero ahora está sola.

"¿Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha lo escuchó mientras lo miraba. "¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tengo la misma pregunta." Él sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba. Este sentimiento suyo ... ella no era así antes. "¿Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha apretó los puños con fuerza, retrocediendo sobre él muriendo. Sus compañeros de equipo hablaron sobre la muerte de él. Esta historia no puede ser verdad.

"Naruto, no sé qué hacer". Ella dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con ...?" Naruto se sorprendió cuando su mano fue sostenida por la de ella.

La pelirroja ha cambiado su expresión facial a deprimente. "Estoy asustado…"

Naruto levantó los ojos. "¿Asustado? ¿Asustado sobre qué?"

Pyrrha miró a su enamorado y reveló su rostro lloroso, lo que lo hizo mirar preocupado. "Escuché todo ... Todo lo que dijeron. Dijeron que vas a morir. ¿Es verdad?"

"Pyrrha ..." dijo Naruto. No sabía que ella estaba allí y escuchó lo que decían sus compañeros de equipo. "YO…"

"¡Dime la verdad! ¿Es verdad? Estaban hablando de que morirías en el futuro".

No había forma de que pudiera ocultárselo. Ella sabía todo sobre él. "Sí lo soy…"

"No entiendo. Eres el ninja más fuerte y estás aquí para salvar mi mundo. Has derrotado a tus enemigos. Simplemente no entiendo por qué dijeron eso". Ella dijo, dejando caer sus lágrimas en las vueltas mientras lo miraba. "Dime, Naruto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo un extraño sentimiento de ti?"

Pyrrha tiene un sentimiento de él. Eso es tan estúpido porque estaba enamorado de cuatro chicas, Ruby, Blake, Yang y Weiss. Son sus novias. Estaba demasiado confundida acerca de por qué siente algo por él.

"Pyrrha, no estás haciendo-" Naruto vio que Pyrrha se levantó y se alejó de él.

"¡Nada de eso tiene sentido! ¡No es así como se suponía que sucederían las cosas! Ella lloró cuando se volvió hacia él. "¡Tienes a Ruby, Yang, Blake y Weiss! ¡Los tienes, así que pensé que todo terminaría para mí! B-Pero cuando escuché la verdad sobre ti, me asusté tanto. Entonces, de repente tengo un extraño sentimiento. E-Comenzó a doler mi corazón ".

"Pyrrha, ¿estás-" Naruto hizo una pausa cuando la chica pelirroja saltó por el lugar para abrazarlo con fuerza, enviándolos a ambos al suelo.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que ella lo abrazó de la nada. No pudo hacer nada, pero le devolvió el abrazo mientras su amigo lo abrazaba. Ella se enterró en su camisa mientras sus puños apretaban los de él.

Pyrrha comenzó a levantar la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con lágrimas. Sus mejillas están tan rojas como calientes. "Naruto ... este extraño sentimiento ... estoy enamorado de ti ... ¡TE AMO!"

"YO…"

"¡Siento mucho compartir lo que siento contigo! ¡Soy una chica estúpida! ¡Me odio a mí mismo! Yo ... no merezco tenerte ... Si no te gusto ... puedo irme y quedarme lejos de ti, para que puedas olvidarte de mí. Y-yo puedo hacer eso hoy… "Jadeó cuando él la atrajo y la besó en los labios.

Sintiendo su lengua, ella cerró los ojos mientras soltaba su camisa y lo envolvía alrededor de su cuello. Ella le devolvió el beso. Después de unos segundos, se separaron el uno del otro. Naruto puso su frente sobre la de ella para tocarla o abrazarla.

"No puedo dejar que esto te suceda, Pyrrha. Por favor, no huyas de mí". Naruto se consoló mientras miraba su rostro lloroso y suavemente se limpió las lágrimas. "No te digas eso a ti mismo. Me duele cuando dijiste eso. No eres una chica estúpida. Eres Pyrrha Niko, una de las mejores compañeras del equipo JNPR".

Pyrrha miró los ojos azules de Naruto. "¿De Verdad?"

"Realmente, Pyrrha. No dejaré que nada te rompa el corazón". Naruto sonrió. "Te amo."

"Yo también te quiero." Dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo. "Gracias."

"No lo menciones". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca. Mierda ... ahora tiene cinco novias y Pyrrha se convirtió en parte de sus planes de harén. _"Mierda ... Kurama ... tu teoría era correcta. Soy el sabio pervertido de los Seis Senderos ..."_

 **"En realidad, tengo otro para ti. Te llamé Sabio Pervertido de las Seis Vías". Él dijo.**

 _"Jódete"._ Dijo Naruto. _"Kurama, necesito que hagas algo porque tengo un plan"._

* * *

"Muy bien entonces ..." dijo Ruby mientras estaba en el estadio. Su misión es cuidar a Cinder o los otros dos secuaces. Podrían estar aquí.

Mirando alrededor del lugar, no había señales de ellos cuando se sentó. Luego, decidió usar el pergamino para llamar a su equipo.

"¿Encontrar cualquier cosa?" Weiss preguntó.

"Nada. Ninguna señal de ellos-" Hizo una pausa al ver a Emerald. "Chicas, encontré a Emerald. Parece que está sola".

"¿Algún suspiro de Mercurio y Cinder?" Blake preguntó.

Ruby buscó a Cinder y Mercury, pero no están allí. "No, no puedo encontrarlos".

"Ruby, no pelees. Solo vigílala. Ella usará la ilusión Semblance en alguien. Avísame cuando el selector elija a dos oponentes". Dijo Naruto.

"Está bien, Naruto".

* * *

"¿Cuál es tu plan, Cinder?" Pensó Naruto, buscando a Cinder y Mercury mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Estoy bastante seguro de que todavía están aquí.

Esta misión secreta debería ser fácil para él y su equipo. Los tenía que separarse.

Ruby está en el estadio y mira Emerald's Semblance.

Yang está en el lugar del festival.

Weiss y Blake están en la entrada del estadio.

Naruto tenía otro sentimiento sobre el otro plan de Cinder. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero era solo un sentimiento. Hay Cinder, Mercury y Emerald ... Espera un minuto. Debería haber cuatro de ellos.

Uno de ellos ha desaparecido. Después de pensar esto, no ha visto a la cuarta persona antes.

"Algo no estaba bien ..." dijo Naruto antes de que su pergamino comenzara a vibrar mientras revisaba la pantalla para ver que era una llamada de Ruby. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Selector ha seleccionado a Pyrrha para pelear".

"Está bien, pero ¿con quién se enfrenta?"

"Centavo."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par cuando comenzó a correr tras los dos luchadores y los llamó nuevamente. "¡Todos! ¡Dirígete hacia el torneo y detén a Emerald! Ella va a usar-" Sus ojos se encontraron con la flecha mientras esquivaba el camino que había apuntado a su cabeza.

Cinder sonrió cuando su ojo izquierdo se iluminó con un anillo de llamas. Levantó los brazos y creó dos espadas con el poder de Maiden. Ella cargó hacia él mientras giraba hacia él con las dos espadas.

Cualquiera de sus ataques, no podrán golpear a Naruto porque él apenas puede esquivarlos. El hombre rubio sacó un cuchillo de trinchera usado como nudillos de bronce y lo usó contra ella.

"¡Entonces, eso es todo! Estás planeando hacer que Emerald use la ilusión en Pyrrha". Él dijo.

"Estás en lo correcto." Dijo Cinder mientras saltaba de la hoja de su kunai.

Ella abrió su mano cuando el tatuaje de neón de fuego apareció en el brazo izquierdo y apuntó a Naruto. La llama repentinamente atrapó su brazo, haciéndole sentir el dolor.

Al verlo tratando de deshacerse de la llama, ella corrió hacia él, con dos espadas ya en sus manos. Ella lo empujó en su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a él en un buen momento justo antes de que la llama se apagara. Pero, su sonrisa no lo ha demostrado aún.

Sus dos espadas de las espadas dobles fueron agarradas por sus manos de lava. Naruto le sonrió porque tenía una armadura de arena en su cuerpo y jugaba a sentir dolor por la llama. Cuando los agarró y los rompió en pedazos, le dio un gran golpe en la frente con un cabezazo.

Luego, él se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe en el estómago con el codo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe de palma abierta para golpearla. Con ese poder, Cinder se estrelló contra la pared al volar y cayó de rodillas. Ella tosió sangre y era la primera vez que él la golpeaba

Ella se sorprendió de Naruto. El poder de su Doncella no debería haber destruido al shinobi rubio, pero él es demasiado rápido y fuerte.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar con ella, levantó la mano y cogió una bota en la mano. Pero, la bota le disparó un tiro en la cara cuando evadió y se alejó de Cinder. Naruto miró al pateador familiar con un cabello plateado.

"Mercurio."

"Lamento haber herido los sentimientos de tu novia". El hombre de cabello plateado sonrió.

Naruto le gruñó por insultar a Yang, pero se calmó. "Ríndete, Mercurio. Viste que le pasó a ella. Ella no puede vencerme. Ni siquiera tú puedes". Dijo mientras se rompía los nudillos y miraba a Cinder. Se puso de pie y se unió a Mercury. "Dos contra uno. No tienes idea de lo que estás tratando".

"¡Ya lo veremos!" Mercury comenzó cuando le lanzó una patada voladora.

El hombre rubio sonrió mientras se apartaba de la patada fácilmente y le daba un puñetazo en la cara. Esquivó las flechas con una velocidad de destello amarillo y fue detrás de Cinder que le disparó.

La ráfaga de aire casi le disparó en la cara, ya que hizo que se mantuviera alejado de ella antes de que la alcanzara.

Mercury disparó una explosión de sus botas para darle un impulso de velocidad mientras corría hacia Naruto y lanzaba una patada. Pero, lo vio agarrar su pierna y detuvo su patada.

Cuando el hombre de cabello plateado miró a Naruto, sus ojos se volvieron sapos y la cara parecía muy enojada porque hizo un movimiento brutal. Golpeó la pierna izquierda de Mercurio con tanta fuerza y se rompió la pierna.

Naruto lo golpeó en el suelo sosteniendo la pierna derecha y la pisoteó con fuerza. Rompió las dos piernas de Mercury y son prótesis metálicas. Sin embargo, ese chico es inútil sin ellos.

"No te atrevas a insultarla". Él dijo.

* * *

Pyrrha esquivó los láseres verdes de las muchas espadas que le dispararon. Ella le sonrió a Penny porque es una muy buena luchadora y con habilidades con la espada.

La pelirroja obligó a sus espadas a cargar a Pyrrha. Luego movió su cuerpo para controlar las espadas para luchar contra ella.

Bloqueando los ataques, Pyrrha tuvo que usar el escudo Akoúo̱ para protegerse de las cuchillas. Está en la defensa, pero vio a Penny correr hacia ella tan rápido.

 **"Pyrrha, escucha. Necesitas relajarte y concentrarte".**

"Esa es la voz ..." Pyrrha pensó mientras miraba al tigre de llama azul en su mente. "Matatabi ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo en mi cabeza?"

 **"Naruto me envió a tu mente cuando te besó".**

Pyrrha se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que los Bijuus pueden verlos.

 **"Estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero no tengo mucho tiempo porque mi chakra se está yendo". Matatabi dijo mientras miraba sus patas, desapareciendo. "Pyrrha, lo que acabas de ver es una ilusión. Alguien te ilusionó".**

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Estaba atrapado en la ilusión!"

 **"Sí, alguien está ahí afuera y usó la ilusión de Semblance sobre ti. Intentó hacerte pensar que Penny está ganando".**

"Yo ... no lo sabía. Pensé ..."

 **"Está bien. Necesito que cierres los ojos y sigas mis instrucciones con mi voz. Vamos a tener una jugada".**

Pyrrha asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y confiaba en Matatabi. Matatabi va a guiarla por donde Penny iba a atacar.

 **"Sobre ti."**

La chica pelirroja esquivó las espadas con un resorte mientras se alejaba de ella. Luego, convirtió su lanza en una espada corta e hizo lo que le dijo que hiciera.

Ella adopta una postura lista y todavía tiene los ojos cerrados, esperando las instrucciones de Matatabi. Ella comenzó a decirle que esquivara de los láseres que las espadas de Penny ya la rodeaban. Pyrrha usó su Semblanza de polaridad en las espadas para alejar los láseres de ella.

 **"Eso es. Solo sigue adelante".**

* * *

"¡Date prisa, chicas!" Ruby gritó en el pergamino mientras dos chicas, Faunus y su heredera se dirigían al estadio.

"¡Estábamos viniendo!" Blake dijo mientras cambiaba el canal a Yang. "¡¿Vienes, Yang ?!"

"Estoy en el mamparo, pero me llevará un tiempo llegar allí. Ve allí sin mí". Ella dijo.

"Muy bien, Yang". Blake dijo cuando terminó de hablar con sus compañeros de equipo y dibujó a Gambol Shroud para una batalla. Ella miró a Weiss. "Prepara tu arma".

Weiss desenvainó su Myrtenaster y asintió con la cabeza a su amiga. "Sí."

* * *

Emerald gruñó cómo Pyrrha pudo luchar contra Penny sin obtener una alucinación. "¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo es que ella está tan tranquila? No podría funcionar en ella". Pensó mientras observaba la pelea e intentaba usar a Pyrrha nuevamente.

Ahí va de nuevo. La chica Invencible no tuvo una alucinación mientras luchaba contra Penny perfectamente sin fallar.

La chica de pelo verde lo intentó una y otra vez, pero la calma no la afectó. Se suponía que el plan era fácil.

Esto no es bueno porque Pyrrha está ganando su partida sin matar a Penny. El plan está arruinando. Emerald intentó llamar a Cinder, pero por unos segundos ... no respondió sus llamadas.

"¡Pyrrha Nikos gana!"

Es demasiado tarde para llamarla porque el partido terminó y Pyrrha ganó. Antes de detener la apariencia de ilusión, de repente vio un aterrador zorro demonio naranja que le rugió en la cara. Gritó de horror cuando cayó al suelo.

Su cuerpo no puede dejar de temblar por el zorro demonio después de que ella tuvo alucinaciones. Sin embargo, Emerald logró calmarse y comenzó a caminar rápido lo antes posible hasta ahora ... su camino estaba bloqueado. Ella se encontró con dos caras conocidas.

"¿Blake? ¿Weiss?" Ella confundida

"¡Se acabó, Esmeralda!" Blake gritó. "¡Fuiste tú quien le hizo a Yang y Coco!"

"¡Sabemos cuál es tu plan! ¡Solo ríndete!" Dijo Weiss.

Emerald apretó los dientes y no esperaba que estuvieran aquí para detenerla. Saben sobre su apariencia, lo cual es malo, pero no tienen otra opción para luchar contra ellos.

Weiss y Blake estaban listos cuando Emerald desenvainó su arma. Las dos chicas deben tener cuidado de no lastimar a los ciudadanos porque todavía están en el estadio.

Cuando Emerald cargó más cerca de ellos, estaban en la posición preparada cuando Blake la golpeó primero. Su katana apuñaló su cuerpo, pero ... observó su arma a través del cuerpo sin sangrar.

"¡¿Qué?!" Blake se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo entero atravesó el cuerpo de Emerald como una proyección.

Weiss se dio cuenta cuando la miró de izquierda a derecha. "¡Ella se ha ido!"

"Ella usó su Semblance antes de atacar ..." Blake dijo antes de escuchar una sirena de advertencia.

"Alerta. Ataque Grimm entrante. Nivel de amenaza: Nueve. Por favor busca refugio de una manera tranquila y ordenada".

* * *

"Alerta. Ataque Grimm entrante. Nivel de amenaza: Nueve. Por favor busca refugio de una manera tranquila y ordenada".

Naruto detuvo el ataque cuando escuchó eso. Con el modo Sennin, sintió el aura de Grimm que provenía de fuera de un reino.

Al verlo apartar la mirada de Cinder y Mercury, Cinder tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de él. Por suerte para ellos, Emerald llegó a tiempo.

El ninja rubio saltó sobre el Kusarigama, pero vio tres flechas que solo apuntaban a él. No tiene más remedio que bloquearlos con los brazos. Las flechas explotaron sobre él cuando la onda expansiva es suficiente para forzarlo contra la pared.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde. Cinder y los demás se han ido.

 **"¡No vayas tras ellos! ¡Ayuda a los demás!" Matatabi dijo.**

"Matatabi, estás aquí!" Él dijo.

 **"Sí, ¡pero tienes que ir al campo de batalla ahora mismo! ¡Te necesitan!"**

* * *

"¡¿Nunca más ?!" Sun se sorprendió cuando miró a Nevermore que solo voló e intentó romper el escudo.

"¿Cómo pasó las defensas del Reino?" Preguntó Coco.

Ren se levantó del asiento y sintió a los otros. "No estaba solo".

El Nevermore comenzó a rodear el estadio y dio un ataque de picotazo sobre el escudo uno más. Como no lo rompió, comenzó a volar hacia arriba y más alto cuando las garras se abrieron para romper el escudo.

"¡Ruby! ¡Pyrrha! ¡Quédate cerca de mí!" Penny dijo mientras los agarraba en sus dos brazos y apuñaló sus espadas en el suelo antes de que el Nevermore rompiera el escudo.

Se lanzó hacia ellos y aterrizó en el suelo cuando la ráfaga de viento casi hizo volar a las chicas. Afortunadamente, Penny las sostuvo y sus espadas lograron mantenerlas alejadas del viento.

"Este es mucho más grande de lo que peleamos". Ruby dijo mientras desenvainaba su Crescent Rose y estaba lista para pelear. Miró a Penny y Pyrrha. "¿Listo?"

"¡Siempre!" Dijo Pyrrha.

"Estoy listo para el combate!" Penny dijo mientras giraba su círculo de espada y comenzaba a disparar rayos láser al enorme pájaro.

El Nevermore voló rápidamente para esquivarlo y sus alas crearon un fuerte viento para alejar a tres chicas. Voló en círculo alrededor de ellos y cargó directamente hacia ellos. Pero entonces, su cuerpo se estrelló de repente en el suelo cuando los casilleros de aire lo golpearon desde el cielo.

Ruby, Pyrrha y Penny se sorprendieron cuando se giraron para ver a todos sus amigos y ex oponentes del torneo. Todos están armados y listos para luchar con ellos contra Nevermore porque aún no está muerto.

El enorme pájaro negro se levantó y chilló a los humanos.

Ren corrió sobre la parte superior del cuerpo y lo agarró por la mano de Sun para darle más salto. Está en el aire y giró su cuerpo mientras sus SMG con cuchillas cortaban los ojos de Nevermore.

Arslan, el líder del Equipo ABRN envolvió el cuello con un dardo de cuerda y giró para agarrar a uno del otro equipo. Ella eligió agarrar a Yatsuhashi y lo levantó en el aire.

Un adolescente con piel oscura y ojos amarillos saltó al aire con su propia habilidad. Es miembro de un equipo SSSN.

Al ver que Nevermore comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, Nora corrió sobre un cuello y saltó mientras golpeaba la cabeza con un martillo. Observó a los dos tipos en el aire, preparándose para el ataque con dos grandes espadas.

Se lanzaron hacia abajo y cortaron el cuello del Nevermore. La cabeza se cortó y cayó al suelo.

"¡Bien!" Dijo Nora.

"Ruby, ¿qué está pasando?" Pyrrha preguntó mientras se acercaba al líder. "Matatabi me contó todo".

"Es un largo tiempo." Ruby dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿¡Estás bien!?"

Ruby se giró para ver a su hermana corriendo hacia ellos en el campo de batalla y la abrazó.

"Yang, estoy bien, pero ¿y tú?" Ruby preguntó.

"Estoy bien, hermana, pero los Grimm están en todas partes". Ella respondió.

En ese momento, hubo un rugido que interrumpió la reunión y atrajo la atención de todos hacia la parte superior del coliseo. Esas criaturas se llaman Griffon, el gran pájaro depredador con cuerpo de león.

"Grifos". Dijo Ren

"¿Alguien tiene un plan de ataque?" Preguntó Neptuno

"¡Rasenshuriken!" El dorado Rasenshuriken voló sobre los Cazadores y Cazadoras, directo al grupo de Grifos. Luego, se expandió y creó una gran esfera a medida que explotó. La onda expansiva casi empuja a todos a levantarse.

Los otros adolescentes tienen una expresión sorprendente en sus rostros de que nunca vieron a alguien usar un ataque poderoso contra ellos.

"¡Estoy aquí!"

Naruto llegó a la acción y se unió a la fiesta. Él fue quien lanzó a Rasenshuriken a Grimm Griffons y los mató a todos. Todavía llevaba abrigo rojo y modo Sennin.

Las chicas se acercaron a sus compañeros de equipo o novio cuando lo vieron. Estaban preocupados porque enviaron un mensaje y no les respondieron. Yang fue quien lo abrazó primero.

"¿Estás bien? No nos respondiste ni nos enviaste un mensaje". Ella dijo.

"Estoy bien." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su equipo. "Ustedes chicas hicieron un gran trabajo. La misión cumplida".

"Los Grimms están en todas partes". Dijo Blake.

"Sí, lo sé. Los colmillos blancos también están aquí. Están liberando a más Grimm en la escuela y la ciudad". Él dijo.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡¿Están aquí ?!" Ella conmocionada.

Naruto asintió mientras agarraba su mano para mantenerla tranquila. Con él, logró calmar a su novia mientras ella asentía como un sí.

"Gracias Naruto". Dijo Blake. "¿Qué pasa con Cinder?"

"Ella escapó cuando sentí a los Grimms. Matatabi me dijo que viniera aquí para ayudarlo y llegó a tiempo". Dijo mientras miraba a Pyrrha después de que Matatabi le contó todo lo que sucedió. "Buen trabajo, Pyrrha".

"Gracias." Ella dijo. "¿Que hacemos ahora?"

"Salvaremos a Vale".


	44. Chapter 44

"¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Gritó Naruto mientras convocaba a varios cientos de clones de sí mismo. Sus clones se apresuraron al punto de extracción y protegieron a los ciudadanos de Grimms que intentaron atacarlos.

Él y sus clones no están solos porque tiene amigos y los otros equipos están rechazando a los Grimms con él. Con ellos, pueden empujarlos hacia atrás sin dejarlos pasar.

El general Ironwood miró asombrado mientras observaba a los estudiantes defender a la gente de Grimm. Incluso vio que los clones de Naruto lograron obligarlos a retroceder.

"¡Centavo!" Ruby gritó cuando vio a los miembros de White Fang en el mamparo, liberando más Grimms. Ella cambió su guadaña a modo pistola y comenzó a dispararles.

Penny la escuchó después de cortar el Grimm Beowolf. Soltó más espadas de su mochila y golpeó sus espadas en el Bulkhead. Las espadas apuñalaron por todas partes las partes del cuerpo cuando las cuerdas se apretaron y ella tiró del Bulkhead contra un lado.

Los dos chocaron entre sí y explotaron en el cielo.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Dijo Ruby.

"Gracias, Ruby". Ella sonrió.

Naruto pateó a Alpha Beowolf sobre sus rodillas y le golpeó el estómago con su Rasengan. Su Rasengan envió a esa criatura lejos y embistió al grupo. Este es el último de ellos en el lugar del torneo.

Sintió que los ciudadanos se habían subido a los barcos y volaron a salvo antes de que su modo Sennin tuviera tiempo libre. Pero, la misión aún no ha terminado. Hay más Grimm en Vale y Beacon Academy.

"¡Naruto!"

El hombre rubio escuchó que James lo llamaba y lo miró mientras el hombre entraba en el barco.

"¡Estás a cargo aquí! ¡Haz lo que puedas!" Dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara sobre él mientras el barco despegaba.

Wow ... el general Ironwood confiaba en el Reino en su mano. Este es su trabajo de Shinobi para salvar el Reino Vale.

"Naruto, ¿qué debemos hacer?" Ruby preguntó mientras se acercaba a él junto con su equipo y los demás.

Mirando a la Academia Beacon, Naruto miró a su novia. "Nos dirigiremos a Beacon y haremos nuestro trabajo para defender nuestro reino".

"Encontré uno. Hay un barco que nos puede llevar a Beacon". Dijo Jaune.

"Buena esa."

* * *

"¡Mierda! ¡A la mierda con ese tipo! ¡Me rompió las dos piernas!" Mercury gritó con ira mientras lo llevaba Emerald por la espalda. "¡Mi vida apesta!"

"¡Mi vida también apesta porque tengo que llevarte!" Dijo Emerald mientras miraba a su compañero.

"No es mi culpa ..." Dijo.

Cinder apretó el puño con ira por dejar que Naruto arruinara su plan. Maldita sea ... no debería haberlo sabido. "Encuentra un lugar para esconderte. Voy a encontrar a Ozpin".

"Pero, Naruto puede esconderse-"

"No hay que preocuparse por él. Tenemos uno grande que puede manejarlo". Cinder dijo que todo el lugar está retumbado. "Y no te pierdas lo que pasa después".

Emerald acaba de recibir un mensaje de Neo. "Neo encontró a Roman".

"Muy agradable."

* * *

Sintiendo la sensación de emoción negativa, Naruto y Kurama asintieron el uno al otro. Algo viene de Mountain Glenn. Hay algo adentro adentro.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Naruto.

 **Kurama sonrió mientras crujía sus nudillos. "Tienes toda la razón".**

Antes de que Naruto se fuera, Ruby lo tomó de la mano y lo detuvo cuando el hombre se volvió hacia ella. La pelirroja tiene miedo de que muera y no quería saber si la historia es cierta.

"Prométemelo ... volverás por mí". Dijo mientras lo miraba y le apretaba la mano con una mano temblorosa.

Naruto sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia la cara de Ruby y besaba sus labios. Él levantó su mano izquierda para alcanzar su rostro y sostuvo su mejilla. Su pulgar limpió las lágrimas del ojo de su novia.

Sun y los demás se sorprendieron al verlo besando a Ruby en el barco. Fue bastante agradable y romántico verlos así.

Naruto y Ruby se separaron mientras ambos se tocaban con la frente. Para darles buena suerte y recordar la promesa. Naruto es el único que nunca rompe la promesa de nadie.

"Lo prometo, Ruby". Él sonrió cuando soltó la mano de su novia y salió corriendo.

Ruby lo vio irse mientras su brazo intentaba alcanzarlo, pero él ya se había ido. Ella se sintió ... sola después de que él se fuera. "Te amo." Ella dijo suavemente.

"Estará bien, Ruby". Dijo Yang mientras ella se paraba a su lado. "Nuestro novio no romperá nuestra promesa. Es un ninja y un héroe de Konoha".

"Tienes razón-"

Los cazadores y cazadoras escucharon el fuerte rugido. Corrieron hacia la ventana y miraron al cielo.

Había un enorme dragón con grandes alas rojas de murciélago. Tiene una piel negra áspera, con espinas blancas en forma de hueso a lo largo de su cuerpo.

"Mierda ... ¿Cómo estamos-"

 **"¡RAAWWRRRR!"**

Escucharon otro rugido monstruoso afuera. El rugido es diferente e incluso más aterrador que el Grimm Wyvern.

 **Esta es la parte donde la mierda es real. De repente, un gigantesco zorro dorado con rayas negras agarró el cuerpo de Wyvern y lo derribó en el cielo. Wyvern trató de huir del zorro, pero un puño golpeó su cara y la otra mano sostuvo su ala.**

Los estudiantes están sorprendidos de que el zorro dorado esté luchando contra Wyvern por ellos.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Sol se quejó.

"¡No, ese es Naruto!" Blake sonrió cuando todos se sorprendieron de que el zorro sea Naruto, luchando contra Grimm Wyvern por ellos.

"¡Vete, Kurama!" Ruby vitoreó.

 **Kurama arrancó el ala de ese pobre Wyvern y le dio un puñetazo en la cara antes de que le lanzara fuego a la cara. Luego, arrancó otro ala y agarró el cuello con una mano. Eso sonrió en su rostro cuando lo apretó y abrió la boca para cargar el chakra Bijuu.**

 **"Rip para ti". Dijo Kurama mientras disparaba un rayo a la cabeza del Wyvern y se eleva hacia el cielo.**

 **El rayo Bijuu es un ataque poderoso y tiene un alcance ridículo. Esto es lo que los estudiantes pensaban de la batalla de los monstruos. Ese zorro ni siquiera trató de sudar. Destruyó totalmente a Grimm Wyvern.**

"Esto es increíble." Penny dijo mientras escaneaba el aura de Naruto y el zorro dorado. Como robot, ella enfocó sus ojos robóticos y leyó todo sobre él. "Naruto es diferente, pero no puedo leer su aura. El zorro podría coincidir con cualquier tipo de Grimms".

"Eso es porque él no es de aquí". Ruby respondió. "Es un shinobi y su gente lo llamó el Héroe de un Konoha".

 **Kurama miró a Wyvern sin cabeza después de que le disparó y lo dejó caer. Vio que el dragón se convertía en cenizas negras.**

Ahora, esto será rápido. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer es destruir la invasión de Grimms.

...

 **El zorro sintió algo malvado desde el cielo y miró la nave donde estaban los estudiantes. Corrió hacia allí y la agarró antes de que el rayo negro golpeara el punto de su espalda.**

 **Kurama dejó escapar su rugido doloroso, pero logró proteger la nave del ataque.**

Naruto gimió de dolor y dejó salir un poco de sangre de su boca.

"¡Naruto!" Las chicas gritaron.

La ninja rubia no tiene mucho tiempo y necesita actuar ahora, pero primero, la nave. Como él tiene el control del cuerpo de Kurama, voló a la Academia Beacon y puso la nave en el suelo con seguridad. Los cazadores y las cazadoras finalmente salieron del barco.

Cuando las chicas salieron, corrieron hacia Naruto y Kurama para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Ese ataque salió de la nada, pero fue del cielo.

"¡Naruto! ¡Kurama! ¡¿Estás bien ?!" Preguntó Yang.

 **"¡Esta mierda está herida como el infierno!" Kurama gritó cuando se volvió hacia el cielo y vio a la nueva criatura Grimm.**

Es un Grimm enorme que tenía aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que el tamaño de Kurama. Tiene dos brazos y dos piernas como el cuerpo de un humano. La piel es negra con piel blindada blanca. Tiene ojos rojos, una cara de dragón esquelético y largas puntas en la parte superior de la cabeza. Tiene una larga cola bifurcada negra.

 **"Bueno. Esto es nuevo". Matatabi dijo.**

Naruto apretó los dientes y los puños. Miró a su equipo. "¡Ve! Kurama y yo nos encargaremos de esto".

Las chicas asintieron y continuaron en su misión lo que él les dio.

Después de que se fueron, Naruto y Kurama se volvieron hacia la nueva criatura Grimm. Ese aura es increíblemente fuerte y la armadura corporal que podría ser difícil de alcanzar. La nueva fuerza de la criatura Grimm es igual a la fuerza de Kurama.

 **Kurama comenzó a correr hacia Grimm Kaiju cuando vio que la criatura lo ataca. Él rugió un poderoso rugido antes de que ambos chocaran entre sí. El monstruo Kaiju fue el primero en agarrar al zorro primero en su cabeza y brazo.**

 **El Grimm sostuvo a Kurama e intentó empujarlo hacia la Academia Beacon. Los ojos rojos dispararon rayos eléctricos en ráfagas cortas hacia él. Los rayos en sí mismos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que Kurama se debilitara y rugiera en agonía.**

 **Naruto en modo Bijuu saltó de la cabeza de su compañero y salió al aire. Levantó los puños por encima de su cabeza y golpeó la cabeza de Kaiju con dos grandes puños de chakra. Esto hizo que soltara a Kurama cuando cambió de lugar con Grimm y él está en la cima.**

 **Golpeó la cara y otra. Naruto regresó al interior del cuerpo de Kurama y extendió su brazo para crear Rasengan que lo destruirá.**

 **Pero, su brazo fue agarrado por la mano de Kaiju.**

 **Que Kaiju fue inteligente al saber que su próximo ataque es y lo detuvo, por lo que le dio un cabezazo en la frente a Kurama. Luego, golpeó su cabeza y golpeó a Naruto fuera de su cabeza. Sin embargo, Naruto creó Rasengan masivo ya en su mano.**

"¡Chou Odama Rasengan!" Gritó mientras se arrojaba sobre el cuerpo de Kaiju y golpeaba directamente en su pecho. Entonces, Kurama lo agarró con sus colas y tiró hacia él mientras pateaba el estómago con fuerza.

 **Los dos Kaijus cayeron juntos al suelo, creando una gran onda expansiva a través del edificio.**

* * *

"Increíble ..." Glynda sorprendida mientras veía a dos monstruos luchando entre sí en el cielo hasta que cayeron en la Academia Beacon.

Naruto puede ser un estudiante idiota, pero es un poderoso ninja.

Qrow también lo vio. Era la primera vez que veía a un niño rubio pelear contra el segundo monstruo gigante porque vio a Naruto destruir a Grimm Wyvern.

Los dos cazadores y cazadoras mayores continuaron luchando contra los Grimms en la ciudad de Vale. Tuvieron que despejarlos a todos antes de enviar a los estudiantes aquí. Además, los Caballeros Atlesianos están aquí para ayudarlos.

Esto es extraño porque se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia ellos. Las brillantes viseras rojas cambiaron repentinamente en el casco del robot. Levantaron sus armas y apuntaron a dos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ella conmocionada.

* * *

"¡Woah!" Ruby se sorprendió cuando casi se fue volando, pero Weiss la tomó por los brazos y la apuñaló en el suelo.

Todos casi se levantaron de la onda de choque. Las criaturas Grimm volaron del suelo.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Preguntó Yang.

Blake escuchó un rugido familiar con sus orejas de gato. "Son Naruto y Kurama".

Al escuchar un nombre de Naruto, las chicas se sintieron aliviadas de escuchar buenas noticias sobre él. Pero en este momento, deben centrarse en la misión de defensa. Los ciudadanos en Beacon fueron rescatados por los otros equipos.

Fue Team JNPR y Team SSSN es el que los rescató. Los llevaron al rellano del aeropuerto y los Bulkheads deberían estar allí.

Los otros equipos continúan luchando contra los Grimms.

Ruby volvió a cargar su munición de francotirador y saltó sobre el Beowolf. Por encima de la cabeza, lo tiró y disparó a la cabeza. Luego, cambió el modo de francotirador al modo de guadaña y comenzó a ir a combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡Buena esa!" Penny alabó mientras giraba sus diez espadas y las movía hacia la izquierda para cortar a los Grimms en la línea.

La niña androide apuñaló en la pared con dos espadas cuando se retiró y esquivó el ataque de Ursa. No uno porque el grupo de Beowolfs está detrás de él. Penny acercó sus otras espadas hacia ella y disparó rayos láser verdes al grupo.

"¡Maldición!" Yang se sorprendió al ver a Penny pelear. Esa chica androide es una chica dura.

"¡Yang! ¡Céntrate!" Blake dijo mientras cortaba al Beowolf con su katana que casi atacó a su compañero de equipo.

"¡Lo siento!"

El gato rubio y Fauno comenzó a formar un trabajo en equipo contra las criaturas. Blake esquivó uno de los ataques de criaturas con su Sombra y la golpeó hacia atrás mientras empujaba su espada sobre el cofre. Ella se quitó y la pateó con el pie.

Luego, Yang cargó y golpeó mientras disparaba su Ember Celica. Expulsó a Beowolf y se estrelló contra el grupo.

"¡Weiss!" Las chicas gritaron cuando el Boarbatusk blanco rodó entre ellas y corrió sobre los Grimms.

Algunos de ellos salieron volando por los aires, pero no hay problema. El caballero blanco gigante saltó en el aire y balanceó la espada para cortar los cuerpos por la mitad.

El RWUBY está haciendo un gran trabajo para destruir a los Grimms. Esas criaturas no son un problema para ellos. Con la invocación de Weiss, pueden usarlo para destruir criaturas.

"¡Voy tras Alpha!" Blake dijo cuando vio a la criatura corriendo hacia el comedor. Lo persiguió y le hizo saber a su equipo que se iba.

"¡Ten cuidado!" Yang gritó antes de ver que Atlesian Paladin la ataca, pero ella lo esquivó. Ella se sorprendió por qué la atacó.

* * *

Al doblar la esquina, escuchó un grito dentro del edificio junto a ella y miró por una de las ventanas.

"No." Ella susurró mientras su ex pareja volvía su mirada hacia ella.

Ese hombre de negro y rojo llamado Adam Taurus. Él sonrió al ver a su compañero que lo había dejado en el tren.

"Hola mi amor." Él dijo.

Blake cerró los ojos en los segundos, recordando a Naruto que le dio coraje. Ahora, esta vez ... ya no corre ni tiene miedo.

"¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Huir de nuevo?"

"No." Blake dijo mientras desenvainaba su Gambol Shroud. "Voy a detenerte".

Ella corrió hacia Adam mientras detenía la espada de Wilt antes de que él matara al ciudadano. Con su nueva fuerza del entrenamiento, logró alejarlo de la ciudadanía.

"Hmm ... Has cambiado un poco desde la última vez que te vi". Adam dijo.

"¡Cambié!" Blake dijo mientras giraba la espada y empujaba al suelo con su katana. Ella pisoteó la espada y movió su cuerpo mientras daba una patada alta en el costado de la cara de Adam con su pie izquierdo.

Ella sacó su vaina de su espalda cuando la agarró boca abajo e intentó derribarlo, pero Adam usó Blush, un montón de la vaina sobre ella. Los disparos casi llegaron a su rostro mientras lo esquivaba, pero uno de ellos le cortó la mejilla.

Blake deslizó su pie en el suelo hacia atrás mientras desviaba esos disparos con su vaina de Adam.

"Impresionante, mi amor. Has mejorado mejor que antes. ¿Alguien te entrenó?" Adam dijo mientras envainaba su espada y sostenía el mango.

La chica Fauno no le dijo nada mientras corría hacia él y usaba dos armas como arma de duelo.

Ella observó el movimiento de Adam con mucho cuidado porque estaba a punto de atacarla. Golpeó la hoja de Wilt con su vaina para bloquear y casi lo corta con su katana, ya que solo le cortó el cuello.

Adam se sorprendió de su antiguo compañero de cómo ella casi lo mata. Él la miró a los ojos y la cara de color ámbar. Son fuertes.

"Ya veo ... Tenía razón. Encontraste un nuevo amante que se preocupaba por ti".

Blake abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa cuando lo escuchó al chocar su katana con la espada de Adam. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Ella me contó todo sobre ti y tu amante. No es de extrañar por qué decidiste traicionarme porque encontraste un nuevo amante. ¡Un humano que no entiendo por qué estás enamorado de él!"

"Adam ... lo elegí porque no era como tú. Es de corazón puro y comprensión". Blake dijo mientras movía sus piernas para empujar a Adam contra la pared. "Honestamente, pensé que lo cambiarías. Pero ahora, veo tu verdadera naturaleza. Tu odio hacia los humanos está demasiado lejos y no solo eso ... no te importa Faunus o la igualdad. Por eso te dejé a ti y a mí ¡lo elegí! ¡Me dio coraje para luchar y no renunciar a mi sueño! "

Empujó la espada de Adam hacia arriba y le dio una patada en la cara con el pie derecho. Luego, ella apuñaló su katana en su hombro y lo inmovilizó en el suelo.

"Adam, se acabó".

* * *

 **"Este cabrón no morirá". Kurama gruñó mientras veía a Grimm Kaiju levantarse del grupo después de que dos de ellos cayeron.**

 **Esta caída no debería haberlo matado, pero maldita sea, este hijo de puta todavía está vivo. Kurama apretó los puños y tuvo que luchar más.**

 **Kurama saltó sobre el cuerpo de Kaiju, dándole puñetazos en la cara, pero los ojos de la criatura salieron de los rayos eléctricos y explotaron en su cabeza. Golpeó directamente su cabeza cuando el Grimm lo agarró del cuello y se puso de pie. Kurama fue golpeado en el suelo y arrastrado mientras Kaijuu corría.**

 **Los edificios y los autos golpean su cabeza. El zorro usó colas para agarrarlo cuando su única cola se atragantó con el cuello y las dos colas se envolvieron alrededor de los brazos.**

 **Evitó que lo arrastraran por la calle y los edificios. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y golpeó la cara. Por suerte, no había ciudadanos por aquí. Más o menos, Kurama puede acabar con nadie aquí.**

 **"¡Vamos a bajarlo!" Dijo Kurama mientras agarraba el cuello del Kaiju y lo levantaba en el aire. Abrió la boca para cargar el chakra Bijuu para volar la cabeza.**

 **Pero, el Grimm lo miró mientras su cuerpo se paraba en el suelo y lo agarraba de la cabeza con las dos manos. Levantó la cabeza de Kurama antes de disparar a Bijuu Dama al cielo y lo perdió. Luego, explotó con una gran esfera.**

 **Esa potencia de fuego es afortunada porque Kurama no usó todo el poder o de lo contrario todo el lugar explotará.**

 **El Grimm saltó lejos de Kurama y corrió hacia él mientras saltaba en el aire. El cuerpo se dio la vuelta cuando golpeó el costado de la cara del zorro y la cola lo golpeó por segundos golpes.**

"¡Kurama!" Gritó Naruto mientras veía a Kurama caer en la calle y los edificios. Saltó sobre su cabeza y sigue derribando a Kaijuu.

La criatura lo vio corriendo en la calle cuando los ojos le dispararon rayos eléctricos. Sin embargo, Naruto puede esquivarlos fácilmente con una velocidad de destello amarillo. Luego, salió al aire y justo en frente de esa criatura masiva.

Naruto golpeó la cara con sus dos grandes puños de chakra y usó colas de chakra para golpearlo. Miró a sus espaldas y vio a Kurama cargar hacia su dirección.

Él sonrió cuando desapareció en un Destello Amarillo y dejó que su compañero hiciera su trabajo. Kurama agarró al Grimm y lo empujó a través del alto edificio. La criatura cayó de golpe cuando los dos brazos fueron pisoteados por su pie.

 **Kurama rompió esos pies y lo agarró mientras lo arrojaba al cielo. "¡Eres molesto!" Gritó mientras cargaba a Bijuu Dama y disparaba contra Kaiju.**

"Finalmente-" Naruto hizo una pausa cuando sus ojos de repente cambiaron a su modo Sennin. Ahora, combinó su modo Bijuu con su modo Sennin.

El shinobi puede sentir emoción y sentir a todos con sus dos habilidades. Su equipo, sus amigos y los demás están luchando muy duro contra Grimms, pero hay más. Los robots atlesianos se volvieron contra ellos, ayudando a los Grimms.

Eso significa que alguien hackeó la computadora y controló los robots para luchar contra los cazadores y las cazadoras.

"¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlos!" Dijo Naruto mientras los iba a ayudar, pero una extraña cosa verde brillante le disparó en la espalda de la nada.

Se puso de pie y no siente dolor en la espalda ...? Antes de que golpeara su espalda, sintió un chakra familiar y sintió que lo había conocido antes.

 **"Que ha sido un tiempo."**

"Esto no puede ser ... ¡Eres tú!"

* * *

Weiss se arrodilló y se cansó de luchar contra los Grimm y los Androides. Sus dos convocatorias se han ido porque su aura la agotó. Ella pensó que sería rápido, pero seguían viniendo.

Ella no es la única que se cansó primero porque todos están trabajando duro, sudando y golpeando la mierda. Lucharon demasiado y comenzaron a cansarse realmente de esto.

Yatsuhashi bloqueó el ataque de Atlesian Paladin para que no lastimara a Weiss y Velvet, pero no puede manejar esa fuerza. Atlesian Paladin lo golpeó lejos.

"¡Estar atento!" Nora gritó mientras corría hacia ella y la alejó de ella antes de que el robot gigante la golpeara.

Ren estaba sorprendido y preocupado de ver a su compañero de equipo lastimado que le salvó la vida. "¡Nora, no!" Dijo, pero fue golpeado por otro.

"¡Ren! ¡Nora!" Pyrrha gritó mientras obligaba a los soldados robot con su Semblance y corría a salvar a sus compañeros de equipo. Pero, fue interrumpida por racimos de Grimm en su camino.

Ella comenzó a enojarse porque estaban en su camino y primero tuvieron que luchar contra ellos.

"¡Te tengo!" Penny dijo mientras corría frente a dos plumones y disparaba los rayos láser de sus espadas. Se las arregló para destruir a un Palestino Atlesiano, pero su energía de láser está fuera.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora es un mejor momento que cualquier otro. ¡Velvet!" Dijo Coco.

Llamando su nombre, Velvet estaba emocionado. "¡¿De Verdad?!"

"Solo haz que cuenten". Coco sonrió de lado.

Velvet asintió y su rostro se puso serio mientras se acercaba lentamente a Atlesian Paladin. Extendió su brazo y la caja que colgaba de su cintura comenzó a crear un ligero holograma de la guadaña. Esa guadaña es familiar para el arma de alguien.

"Oye, no es eso ..." Ruby sorprendida.

El conejito Fauno miró al Palestino Atlesiano mientras saltaba de la explosión de plasma y salía al aire. Ella cortó un gran daño a ese robot y su cámara de caja convirtió su arma en un estoque. Tiene una cámara tipo revólver y se ve casi como el Myrtenaster de Weiss.

Weiss se sorprendió de que el arma de holograma sea suya. Ahora, ella entiende por qué Velvet tomó una foto del arma de la gente. Sin embargo, fue asombroso.

Velvet bloqueó un ataque superior con su holograma Myrtenaster mientras lo desviaba con el Polvo. Ella corrió hacia él y saltó en el aire mientras entregaba empuje al cuerpo del robot en muchos golpes.

Luego, de repente cambió Myrtenaster a Ember Celica mientras golpeaba la cabeza y disparaba contra ella. Velvet se agachó debajo del brazo del robot y cambió a Ember Celica en Gambol Shroud mientras ella apuñaló el brazo y usó una cinta para girar en el círculo.

Ella ató el robot y tiró de él para hacerlo caer. Su arma se convirtió en las diez espadas de Penny y las usó para disparar con láser. Eso destruyó el robot, pero llegó otro y la golpeó.

"¡Terciopelo!" Coco gritó mientras disparaba a Atlesian Paladin con su ametralladora y algunos de los otros vinieron a su lado, disparando con ella. Dieron todo lo que tenían para protegerla.

Sin embargo, hubo un destello amarillo que repentinamente los pasó y cortó el cuerpo por la mitad que acaba de salvar a Velvet. Los nueve orbes negros volaron de la nada y mataron a muchos Grimms por ellos. Incluso mataron a los robots militares.

"¿Eh?" Velvet preguntó mientras miraba su protector con un abrigo dorado.

"Vi tu pelea. Hiciste un gran trabajo y todos ustedes". Voz familiar dijo.

Nadie sabe que esa persona era, pero las tres chicas conocían la voz familiar.

"Esa voz ..." dijo Yang.

"Es ..." dijo Weiss.

Ruby comenzó a sonreír mientras miraba las esferas negras y sabía que esa persona era. "¡Naruto!"

Naruto llevaba un abrigo ligero en chakra dorado. Su traje de cuerpo es completamente negro con seis magatamas alrededor de su cuello y un círculo amarillo firmado en su estómago. Un patrón que consiste en una marca similar a Rinnegan sobre nueve magatamas también aparece en su espalda.

Sus ojos se vuelven amarillos y su piel no brilla junto con el resto de su atuendo cuando se activa.

El rubio miró desde su espalda y vio al enemigo entrante, Atlesian Paladin. Formó su Gudodama en una varilla negra y simplemente cortó el robot por la mitad.

Escuchó rugidos en el cielo cuando levantó la cabeza y vio un grupo de Grimms voladores. Había Grifones y Nevermores de gran tamaño. Lo hicieron sonreír mientras volaba hacia el cielo.

"¿Puede levitar?" Weiss preguntó.

Cuando Naruto está en el cielo, cargó hacia ellos mientras su brazo de chakra está creando una esfera púrpura en su otra mano de chakra, pero de mayor tamaño. Balanceó su brazo derecho cuando el gran brazo de chakra se estrelló contra el Nevermore con Bijuu Dama e hizo una explosión masiva que mató a hella de ellos.

Naruto abrió su mano izquierda y de repente creó a Rasenshuriken con un chakra de lava. "Senpou: ¡Youton Rasenshuriken!" Gritó mientras arrojaba lava Rasenshuriken a otro grupo. Al instante, explotó en una esfera de lava.

Todos miraron a Naruto con asombro lo poderoso que es después de que los destruyó.

"Ahí está." Dijo Naruto cuando encontró la gran nave que controla el robot.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Sun mientras veía a su amigo ir al barco ... y lo cortó en dos. "¡Mierda!"

Naruto corrió hacia sus amigos y aterrizó en el suelo. "Hombre, es bueno volver usando este formulario. Bienvenido de nuevo, Gyuki". Él sonrió mientras miraba a su viejo amigo Toro rosado de ocho colas.

 **"Gracias, Naruto. Ustedes no iban a hacer esto sin mí, ¿verdad?" Gyuki sonrió de lado.**

"¡Naruto!" Ruby se apresuró sobre él y lo derribó en el suelo. Su pequeño cuerpo está encima de él y se inclinó para besarlo. "Realmente me lo prometiste".

"Lo hice-" Naruto jadeó cuando Yang y Weiss saltaron sobre él juntos. Le dieron un abrazo grupal. "Supongo que no rompí una promesa".

"No lo hiciste". Dijo Yang con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el costado de su rostro y sentía su raya negra. "Suave. Te ves mejor".

Naruto sonrió, pero de repente cambió y sintió que alguien salía lastimado. "¿Dónde está Blake?"

"Ella fue tras el Alfa". Weiss dijo mientras los tres se bajaban de él. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Está en problemas. Necesito que ustedes, chicas, vayan al aterrizaje del aeródromo".

* * *

Blake rodó por el suelo y su arma se escapó de su mano. Fue Adam quien hizo resbalar su arma al patearla.

Ahora, ella es inútil sin ella y fue golpeada bastante mal. Casi ganó su batalla hasta que un estúpido Grimm la interfirió.

"Cazaré y destruiré todo lo que amas con mis propias manos. Después de matar a tu amante, serás mío". Adam dijo mientras desenvainaba su Wilt y apuntaba con la espada a su compañero.

"¡Nunca me convierto en tuyo, Adam! ¡No lo vencerás!"

"Oh ... o tal vez pueda matar los tesoros que más te importan". Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

En ese momento, Blake se ensanchó en estado de shock y horror cuando dijo eso. "¡¿T-no lo harías ?!"

"Mírate. Ya asustado. Y ya sabes lo que voy a hacer a continuación".

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no los mates! Te lo ruego-" Blake gritó en agonía cuando Adam apuñaló en la sección inferior izquierda de su abdomen. Sus ojos ahora están llenos de lágrimas mientras lo miraba con una expresión suplicante.

Adam soltó su risa maniaca al ver su rostro así. "Hoy serás mía-" Hizo una pausa al ver que la pared se desmoronaba y saltó lejos de Blake.

"Blake".

Blake abrió los ojos y miró la cara familiar que siempre le mostraba una cálida sonrisa. "¿Naruto?"

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se volvía hacia el líder Colmillo Blanco. Escuchó la historia sobre él de Blake. "Eres el líder de Colmillo Blanco".

"Y tú eres el humano que la alejó de mí". Él lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Pensó que estabas haciendo el mundo de la manera correcta, pero se dio cuenta de que te habías convertido en un monstruo. Por eso te dejó". Dijo Naruto.

Adam gruñó al humano rubio mientras envainaba su espada y aparecieron rayos rojos sobre su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Blake se abrieron de golpe y se dieron cuenta de que usaba su Semblance. Miró a su novio, Naruto antes de que Adam lo destruya. "¡NARUTO!"

Luego, desató su Semblance en un golpe de gran potencia hacia Naruto. Naruto no se escapa de su poderoso golpe y se para en su suelo. Levantó su cola de chakra frente a él y Blake para bloquear el poderoso golpe de la Semblanza de Adam.

"¡¿Qué?!" Adam dijo antes de que su rostro fuera golpeado por la cola mientras salía volando de aquí hacia el exterior de todo el lugar.

Blake observó con asombro cómo Naruto pudo bloquearlo del poderoso golpe de Adam. Lo golpeó lejos con su cola de chakra con un golpe. Es casi como si fuera invencible.

En este momento, vio que Naruto colocaba su mano en la sección inferior izquierda de su abdomen donde Adam apuñaló. Él curó su herida y se alejó de su abdomen. Antes de que él se pusiera de pie, Blake de repente se levantó de sus pies y lo abrazó.

"Blake, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto cuando su traje de baño comenzó a empaparse de las lágrimas de Blake. Ella no dice palabras, pero él volvió a abrazarla si eso puede hacerla sentir mejor.

"Te veías diferente". Ella sonrió mientras miraba a su novio con lágrimas.

"¿Primera vez? Este es el modo Rikudou Sennin (modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos)". Dijo Naruto mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Además, se dio cuenta de que había algo mal con ella antes de venir aquí. "Blake, ¿qué te dijo?"

"Él-" Blake jadeó mientras tiraba de su cuerpo hacia él y desviaba las flechas Grimm con su Gudo Rod. Miró el arma y recordó que uno puede matar a Naruto.

Naruto sostuvo su cuerpo y salió volando del edificio despedido antes de que se derrumbara. Los dos están en el cielo mientras buscaba a la persona que le disparó flechas, pero sabía quién era.

Con su sensor Sennin, encontró el aura de Cinder. Ella esta en la cima de la torre

"Blake, abrázame fuerte. Esto será rápido". Dijo Naruto.

Blake sostuvo su cuerpo con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza a su novio.

* * *

"¡Eso es todo, todos a bordo! ¡Es una evacuación obligatoria!" Dijo el profesor Port.

"¡Se ha establecido una zona segura en Vale! ¡Por favor, mantén la calma y escucha al personal de Atlas!" Dijo Oobleck.

Ruby miró su pergamino e intentó contratar a Naruto y Blake. Ella está preocupada por ellos. "¿Dónde están chicos?"

"¿Te llamó?" Preguntó Yang mientras corría hacia su hermana pequeña.

"No, no lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera Blake". Ruby dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y se metía en el bolsillo. Luego, miró a la Academia Beacon.

Weiss sintió algo fuera de su amiga y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "No estás pensando en volver, ¿verdad?"

"¿Estás conmigo?" Ella preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Weiss respondió sin dudar mientras miraba a Yang. "¿Te vas con nosotros?"

"¡Tienes toda la razón!" Dijo Yang.

* * *

Cinder esperó a que alguien viniera aquí mientras sostenía el arco y las flechas de Grimm. Sus brazos tiemblan de miedo y no saben por qué son así.

¿Fue por Naruto? Ella lo observó cómo destruyó a Grimm Wyvern y a la nueva y enorme criatura Grimm. Él destruyó todas las criaturas Grimm por sí mismo.

"Aquí viene ..." Dijo mientras tiraba de la flecha y vio que Naruto se acercaba. Estas flechas Grimm deberían matarlo y dotados de Salem.

Si lo echaba de menos, tenía armas Grimm con ella. Espadas Dagas

Al verlo más cerca, Cinder soltó sus flechas y disparó a Naruto. Ella lo vio bloquear sus flechas, así que agarró su arma Grimm antes ... De repente se detuvo y sintió mucho dolor.

La mujer miró hacia abajo y vio que su cuerpo fue apuñalado por una vara negra. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio el cuerpo con llamas doradas. Esa cara familiar era Naruto Uzumaki.

"¿Naruto?" Ella preguntó.

"Buen intento, Cinder. Estoy mucho más allá de eso". Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba la varilla de Gudo de su cuerpo y ella lentamente retrocedió.

Cinder miró su mano y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando su mano se volvió ceniza. "¿Q-qué me hiciste?"

"Eso es desafortunado para ti. Tu cuerpo no puede curarse. Te convertirás en cenizas y desaparecerás para siempre". Respondió Naruto.

"No. ¡Esto no puede ser!" Cinder entró en pánico cuando toda su mano derecha se convirtió en cenizas. "¡E-no se supone que muera!"

Naruto no dijo nada y se quedó aquí mientras Cinder le gritaba. Él suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que la vio cuando ella comenzó a cargarlo. "Se acabó, Cinder. No puedes hacer nada para contraatacar. El poder de tu Doncella no puede protegerte".

"¡CÁLLATE!" Cinder gritó cuando ella corrió hacia él con su espada Grimm antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas. "Maldita sea-"

Su espada cae cuando su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo y voló sobre su rostro. Todo en este lugar es silencioso y muerto.

Cinder Falls está muerto.

Finalmente se acabó.

Naruto vio el pergamino de Cinder en el suelo antes de estrellarse aquí. Lo recogió y miró todo lo que planeaba Cinder.

 **"¿Tengo todo?" Preguntó Kurama**

"Sí, lo tengo todo". Dijo Naruto mientras enviaba los planes de Cinder a su pergamino. Con una sonrisa, sintió que sus amigos iban a por él.

 **"Tus amigos te están esperando".**

"Sí."

* * *

"¡Blake!"

Sus orejas de gato temblaron y escuchó la voz de Yang detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y su equipo está aquí. "¿Chicas? ¿Están todas aquí?"

"¿Dónde has estado, Blake? ¿Dónde está Naruto?" Preguntó Yang.

"No lo sé. Después de que me dejó, corrí tras él hasta que me detuve aquí". Dijo mientras miraba hacia la torre Beacon donde estaba Naruto. "Está allí para enfrentarse a Cinder.

Blake temía que las chicas se sorprendieran por esto. Naruto está allá arriba y luchando contra Cinder solo.

"¿Q-qué?" Ruby preguntó.

"Entonces tendremos que ..." dijo Weiss.

"Wow, no sabía que ustedes chicas volvieron por mí".

Las cuatro chicas se dieron vuelta para ver a un hombre con un abrigo dorado que aterrizó aquí desde la torre. Naruto los miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al mirar su rostro preocupado, también lo hizo preocuparse. Probablemente les tomó tanto tiempo y pensó en él que morirá en la batalla, según lo que dijo Raven.

"Chicas-" Naruto jadeó mientras abordaba en el suelo junto a sus cuatro novias con lágrimas en los ojos. No pudo evitarlo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa cuando con gusto les devolvió el abrazo. "¿Ves? Te dije que no moriría y siempre cumpliré mis promesas".

"Finalmente cumpliste nuestra promesa". Yang sollozó mientras ella sostenía su mano sobre su mejilla. "Y-yo casi pensé que ... no recuperarías lo que dijo mi madre. Tenía miedo si ella ..."

"No llores, Yang". Él sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y las otras lágrimas de las chicas. "No llores, chicas".

"No puedo detenerlos". Dijo Blake.

"Es tu culpa por hacernos llorar". Dijo Weiss.

"Está bien, está bien. Siento hacer llorar a mis novias. ¿Puedes alejarte de mí?" Preguntó Naruto mientras sus cuatro novias sacudían la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Oh, bueno, tuvo que sostenerlos un poco más. "Kurama".

Llamó a Kurama y todos están dentro de su cabeza. Comenzó a volar hacia el cielo y regresó a Vale.


	45. Chapter 45

Han pasado más de 4 meses desde que Vale fue atacada, pero la ciudad está salvada. Se agradeció a los cazadores y cazadoras que lucharon contra los Grimm. En realidad, agradeció mejor a Naruto Uzumaki que hizo todo lo posible para salvar a Beacon Academy y a los ciudadanos. Después de que se cerró el Beacon, la gente de los constructores comenzó a reconstruir.

Sin los Grimms, deberían poder terminar la Academia Beacon. Obtuvieron al profesor Glynda que puede usar la apariencia de Telekinesis para reparar.

Naruto dormía muy bien en la cama, pero le molestó despertarse cuando el reloj sonó. Presionó el botón para detener la alarma cuando extendió su brazo, pero no puede mover su cuerpo.

Se miró el pecho y le sonrió a la joven pelirroja que dormía con él.

Ruby Rose ha cambiado un poco, pero es una adolescente madura. Su cabello le había crecido hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Su edad es 16.

"Ruby, es hora de despertar". Dijo Naruto mientras su novia movía su cuerpo hacia su cara. La escuchó gemir, pero ella todavía necesita despertarse.

En ese caso, el rubio sonrió mientras le hacía cosquillas en el costado del cuerpo. Ella comenzó a reírse cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron y miraron los ojos azules de su novio.

"Buenos días, Naruto". Ella sonrió mientras se inclinaba más cerca y alcanzó su labio para un beso.

"Buenos días, dormilón-" dijo Naruto antes de que Ruby despeinara su largo cabello mientras jugaba con él. "Deja de jugar con mi cabello".

La niña rio. "Tu cabello es demasiado largo. Necesitas un corte de cabello-" Se sonrojó cuando su novio tomó su cabello con su mano.

Naruto pasó suavemente sus dedos por su cabello cuando comenzó a acariciarlo y se sintió suave. "Me encantaría ver crecer tu cabello".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí, pero ¿puedes alejarte de mí?"

Ruby asintió cuando se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño mientras lo dejaba en la habitación.

"Ya han pasado cuatro meses ..." dijo Naruto.

 **"Sí, los constructores están reconstruyendo la nueva Academia Beacon. No hay señales de Grimms. Casi los destruimos a todos". Dijo Kurama.**

"Sin embargo, esto aún no ha terminado. Todavía tenemos a nuestro enemigo principal, Salem". Dijo mientras estiraba sus dos brazos para estirarse. Él movió la cortina con los brazos de chakra para ver el sol afuera.

El ninja rubio miró su pergamino en el tocador. Este pergamino no se ha verificado durante 4 meses desde que la batalla de Vale terminó o después de que mató a Cinder. Sin embargo, ya miró el plan de Cinder.

Ese no era su plan. Era el plan de Salem.

No le contó a nadie sobre esto porque no deben saber sobre Salem. Pero, después de 4 meses, están listos para escuchar esto.

 **"Necesitas contarles todo sobre esto. Se lo merecen". Dijo Kurama.**

Naruto asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el segundo baño. Después de tomarlo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

 **-Escena retrospectiva-**

"Me alegra que hayas salido con vida, Naruto". Dijo el general Ironwood mientras buscaba a alguien que se suponía que debía estar con él. "¿Dónde está Ozpin?"

"Me temo que se ha ido ..." dijo Naruto mientras apretaba los puños con ira.

"Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Más importante aún, todos están a salvo". Dijo el general Ironwood. "Y tus amigos. Tienes amigos que te ayudaron a luchar contra los Grimms.

"Sí, lo sé. Los cazadores y las cazadoras hicieron un gran trabajo defendiendo la Academia".

Naruto tiene un punto. No solo lo hizo solo, sino que también lucharon contra los Grimms de la Academia Beacon y salvaron a muchos ciudadanos. No hubo muertes en el Beacon, pero algunas de ellas resultaron heridas.

El Colmillo Blanco se ha retirado a su base y los Grimms son destruidos.

"¿Qué ha pasado ahora?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a los ciudadanos con expresión asustada. Se dio cuenta de su miedo al robot Atlas.

El general Ironwood lo miró con tristeza. "Todos tienen miedo después de que Atlas atacó a personas inocentes y Grimm trató de destruir la ciudad. Alguien grabó todo el video y mostró el mundo".

"Maldición." Dijo Naruto. "Hizo lo mejor que pudo, general".

"Y también ... el mundo te vio luchando contra Grimm Wyvern y Grimm Kaiju con tu modo Bijuu". Dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraron preocupados y puso la mano sobre el héroe. "También te tienen miedo".

Naruto miró a las personas que lo miraban. Sintió su miedo. El mundo pensará en él que es un monstruo.

"Oh ... Perdón por tu nave, general". Naruto se disculpó al recordar que destruyó la gran nave que controla los robots con su modo Rikudou Sennin.

"No te preocupes por eso, Naruto. Al menos, salvaste a todos". James dijo mientras se alejaba, pero lo miró por última vez. "Gracias por salvar a Vale".

"No lo menciones". Naruto lo vio irse de la ciudad. Su sonrisa se ha convertido en triste.

Recordó este sentimiento ... se sintió herido como antes. Esa vez cuando la gente lo fulminó con la mirada como un niño huérfano. Lo llamaron demonio. Ahora, esto es lo que el mundo piensa de él después de todo lo que hizo para salvarlos y protegerlos.

A la gente de Atlas probablemente no le gustará que venga a su ciudad después del envío del video.

"Lo siento…"

Naruto escuchó la voz cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Weiss que estaba allí con lágrimas en la cara. "¿Weiss?"

"Lo siento ..." dijo mientras sollozaba y agarraba su mano. "Yo ... lo escuché de todos después del envío del video. Dijeron algo malo sobre ti. Ahora, el mundo te tiene miedo. Atlas probablemente no te dejará entrar. No mereces así".

Se le hundió el corazón cuando vio su rostro así mientras sostenía su mano y su mano derecha se colocaba en su mejilla. "Está bien, Weiss-" Hizo una pausa al ver el barco blanco sobre ellos y aterrizó en la calle.

Este barco es muy diferente a los demás. A diferencia de este, el cuerpo del barco es blanco y no tiene armas de combate. Sin embargo, había algunas de las pequeñas naves de combate que se suponía que eran guardaespaldas.

"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Naruto cuando comenzó a mirar a Weiss y notó su miedo. De repente corrió detrás de su espalda y sostuvo su espalda de la chaqueta. "¿Weiss?"

"Él está aquí ..." dijo ella.

La nave aterrizó en la bengala y el hombre salió inmediatamente. Entonces, Weiss ocultó su rostro de ese hombre mientras sus manos apretaban la camisa de Naruto.

Llevaba una chaqueta cruzada blanca pura con un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo del pecho. Debajo, usa una camisa azul y un chaleco y una corbata gris-blanca, impresa con el mismo emblema en sus zapatos y encima de su estudio. Él tiene un anillo plateado en su mano derecha.

"Es mi padre ..." murmuró Weiss cuando Naruto la escuchó y se volvió hacia su padre.

El Sr. Schnee salió y miró a Weiss preocupado. Él notó que ella estaba parada justo detrás de la espalda del hombre rubio. "¡Weiss!" Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella y la apartó de Naruto. "¿Qué estás haciendo con esto ... Faunus boy!"

Weiss se puso de pie y logró soltar la mano de su padre. "F-Padre I-"

"¡Sin excusas, señorita!" Gritó mientras miraba a Naruto y volvía a mirar a Weiss. "No puedo creer que estés con este monstruo ... ¡Este monstruo es peligroso! ¿Has visto las imágenes?"

"Pero, padre ... él no es-"

"¡No me interrumpas mientras estoy hablando!" Jacques la interrumpió cuando la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta el barco. "Estamos yendo a casa."

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡No puedes!" Weiss dijo mientras trataba de sacar su brazo de él.

"Será una buena idea que te quedes en tu casa. ¡No podrás volver a verlo!"

Weiss perdió sus palabras y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar con lágrimas. Sus grandes recuerdos. Ella no ... ¿volverá a ver a Naruto? ¿Siempre?

"¡Oye!"

De repente se apartó de su padre y sintió un sentimiento familiar cuando aterrizó en el pecho de alguien. "¿Naruto?" Preguntó mientras miraba a su novio que tenía una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

Jacques se volvió hacia el rubio y lo fulminó con la mirada cuando encontró un nuevo enemigo. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Ella no irá a casa con usted, Sr. Schnee. No me importa cómo me llame, pero solo me preocupo por su hija". Dijo Naruto. "Weiss pertenecía aquí y es miembro del Equipo RWUBY. No dejaré que te la lleves. ¡Quieres llevarla, tendrás que ir en mi contra!"

"¡Escucha, pequeño zorro! ¡No me importa quién seas, pero ella vendrá a casa conmigo! ¡Si no la dejas ir, mi ejército te encontrará y te arrestará por secuestrar a mi hija!"

Los ojos de Weiss se abrieron en estado de shock. "¡E-no puedes hacer eso!"

"Oh, puedo".

"Pruébame, viejo". Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos cambiaban a una naranja furiosa mientras su chakra se desataba como el fuego. "Yo Te reto-"

"¡Iré!"

Luego, miró a Weiss con sorpresa cuando su Rikudou Sennin se detuvo. "Weiss". Dijo mientras Weiss se alejaba de él y caminaba hacia su padre.

Pero, Naruto agarró su mano para detenerla cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró con lágrimas. Sus lágrimas ... quería quedarse con Naruto, pero tendrá que regresar para detener a su padre por hacerle cosas malas.

"Por favor, suelta mi mano ..." dijo ella.

El hombre rubio apretó los dientes derrotado, pero se acercó a ella y le dio los últimos mensajes. "Iré a buscarte pase lo que pase. Lo prometo".

 **-Flashback terminó-**

Naruto miró hacia afuera desde la ventana mientras colocaba su mano sobre ella. Se preguntó cómo estaría ella ahora. Todo lo que ella quiere es quedarse aquí para estar con él y sus amigos.

"Naruto" Blake dijo mientras ella sostenía su mano y él la miraba. Ella sintió lo que él quería. "Weiss estará bien".

"No, no lo está. Weiss no quiere quedarse allí. Apuesto a que está sola sin amigos allí". Dijo Naruto mientras apretaba su otro puño con ira.

Blake apretó las manos y trató de sacarlo de su mal humor. Con suerte, logró hacerlo y su novio la miró.

"Gracias, Blake". Él sonrió antes de que su cabello fuera jugado por ella con una risita y una sonrisa. "Basta, Blake".

"¡Tu cabello es demasiado largo y suave!" Dijo mientras se levantaba y le pasaba el pelo por los dedos. "¡Quiero jugar con eso!"

Naruto sonrió mientras agarraba su cuerpo y la inmovilizaba en el suelo. Sus manos le hicieron cosquillas a ambos lados del abdomen para escuchar su hermosa risa.

"Detente Naruto ~" Ella se rió cuando él se detuvo y la dejó respirar por el aire. Ella se aferró a sus mejillas y lo alcanzó para un beso.

Hicieron un beso ... y ambos cayeron juntos al suelo. Los dos se rieron juntos lo torpes que eran.

"¡Eres tan pesado!" Ella rió.

"Blake, reúne a todos para venir aquí. Hay algo que todos deben saber". Dijo Naruto.

* * *

"Esmeralda, necesitas calmarte". Mercury se consoló mientras trataba de sacar a la chica de su ira.

Esa chica no puede detener su enojo después de lo que sucedió en Beacon Academy. Vieron cómo murió Cinder en la batalla. Naruto Uzumaki la mató.

"Escuchas eso. Ira. Tengo la mente para agradecerle al joven que mató a Cinder". Dijo el hombre con el pelo corto negro y gris. Sus ojos son verdes y tienen bigote.

Lleva un abrigo gris con forros amarillos, una camisa de vestir amarilla y una corbata negra. Sus pantalones son del mismo color que su abrigo.

Había un hombre con una cola de caballo trenzada marrón que se rió de dos jóvenes. "Si yo fuera tú, lo cazaría. Encuéntralo y mátalo".

Sus ojos son dorados. Lleva una chaqueta blanca sin mangas con cinturones de cuero atados, junto con pantalones blancos.

"¡Cállate!" Emerald gritó cuando se levantó de la silla y lo atacó por insultar a Cinder. Pero, Mercury sostuvo su cuerpo para detener la pelea.

Con sus nuevas piernas, puede evitar que ella le cobre. Casi lo arruino, la puerta se abrió cuando estaban en alerta.

Una mujer mayor entró y todos se sentaron en su asiento. Esta mujer es Salem. Sus ojos son negros y rojos. Había ondulado rojo en sus mejillas y sus brazos. Su piel es blanca como muerta. Ella usa una túnica negra de manga corta muy larga.

"Watts ... ¿Crees que esa neoplasia es necesaria?" Ella preguntó.

"Me disculpo, señora". Watts dijo.

"Es cierto que Cinder y sus dos secuaces fracasaron en su misión por no destruir Beacon Tower. Sin embargo, lo más importante es que mataron al querido Ozpin. Entonces, tengo curiosidad. ¿A qué fallas te estás refiriendo? Y me di cuenta de que tienes otra". Preguntó Salem mientras miraba a Arthur.

"Bueno ... el chico rubio y la chica de los ojos plateados". Él respondió.

Había un tipo silencioso que estaba sentado al lado de Arthur. Lleva un abrigo verde oliva de dos tonos sobre una camisa negra de manga 3/4 y un cinturón grande. Sus pantalones son negros y sus botas son marrones con frentes blancos.

"Sí ..." Se dio cuenta. "Tratamos con su tipo antes. Ese chico ... ¿cómo es que un novato pudo vencer a uno de nosotros?"

"Mis pensamientos exactamente. ¿Cómo podría vencer-"

"Nunca lo subestimes a él y a sus poderes. El niño no es solo una persona novata. Recuerda, es un ninja veterano y vino de otra dimensión. Tiene el poder de destruir a Grimm por completo".

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Doctor Watts, debe tomar el lugar de Cinder y reunirse con nuestro informante en Mistral". Ella dijo

"Muy bien."

"Tyrian, quiero que continúes tu búsqueda de la Doncella de Primavera".

Tryian se echó a reír. "Con alegría."

"Y Hazel ... te estoy enviando al líder del Colmillo Blanco. Adan Taurus ha organizado la reunión. El chico sigue demostrando ser leal. Asegúrate de que Sienna Khan sienta lo mismo".

"Como desees."

"Espera un minuto. ¿Qué pasa con Naruto Uzumaki? Él se interpondrá en nuestro camino". Dijo Arthur.

"No tienes que preocuparte por él. Concéntrate en tu misión". Dijo Salem.

* * *

"Las Cuatro Doncellas son reales. Usan magia real sin usar Polvo". Pyrrha sorprendida. Ella leyó una historia de ellos, pero no sabía que existían aquí.

Naruto asintió mientras creaba un Rasengan para mostrarles. "Sí, son casi como los míos, pero el mío es chakra. Las Doncellas usaron magia".

"Entonces, cada vez que uno de ellos muere, ¿el poder se transfiere a alguien que tiene que ser una mujer que les importa?" Preguntó Ren.

"Sí, eso es correcto". Naruto recordó esa vez que salvó la vida de Amber. "Afortunadamente, encontré que Amber, la Doncella del Otoño, logró restaurar su forma de vida. Está a salvo".

"Naruto" Dijo Yang mientras ella levantaba su mano hacia él y él la miraba. "¿Qué tiene que ver con mi hermana? ¿Por qué?" O

"Porque tu hermana tiene ojos plateados. Ozpin me dijo que los ojos plateados son la habilidad más poderosa del mundo. Tal vez la segunda habilidad poderosa si tengo razón sobre esto. Los Grimm tenían miedo de los guerreros de ojos plateados". Miró a Ruby que estaba sentado a su lado. "Es por eso que esperé a que esto les dijera a todos hasta que estén listos".

"Está bien ... Soy una chica especial, pero crees que puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Ruby preguntó.

"Bueno ... No puedo decir, pero lo harás". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Qrow y ambos asintieron. "Y Ozpin ... bueno ..."

"Me dio una nueva habilidad. Puedo convertirme en un pájaro". Él dijo.

Entonces, todos se sorprendieron y miraron a este hombre como si estuviera loco o algo así. Bueno, él bebió, así que ...

"Te convertiste en un pájaro". Dijo Ren

"Muy bien, ahora solo estás jugando con nosotros". Dijo Nora.

"Es verdad." Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Yang. "Tu madre, Raven también tiene uno. Noté su aura en la fiesta de baile. Ozpin usó su poder para regalarle a los gemelos Branwen la habilidad".

"¿Pero por qué?" Ella preguntó.

"Hicimos una elección. Queríamos esto". Dijo Qrow.

Naruto se levantó del asiento mientras se transformaba en modo Rikudo Sennin para mostrarles. "Como puede ver, este es un formulario que utilicé en Beacon Academy".

"Pero, ¿no dijiste que necesitas 9 Bijuus?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Eso es cierto, pero uno de mis amigos decidió unirse a mi aventura. Entonces, puedo usarlo cuando lo necesite". Dijo Naruto mientras apagaba su forma.

"¿Y la razón por la que estás aquí porque ... la Reina de Grimm se hará cargo de nuestro mundo?" Blake preguntó.

"Sí, por eso estoy aquí. Para proteger tu mundo de ella. Soy la mayor amenaza para Salem porque ..." Naruto hizo una pausa mientras temía cómo reaccionarían si les decía esto.

Les contó sobre Cuatro doncellas y Salem, reina de Grimm. Les explicó que son reales y que existieron aquí. Además, les contó a todos sobre los ojos plateados de Ruby.

Ella es la persona más importante que necesita ser protegida de todos. Será su responsabilidad protegerla con su vida.

"Naruto, puedes confiar en nosotros". Dijo Yang mientras ella sostenía sus manos.

Naruto la miró a ella ya todos los que estaban listos para escucharlo. Sintiendo su corazón, puede confiar en ellos. Sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro sobre Qrow y cómo iba a reaccionar. "Bueno, ¿cómo puedo decir esto ...? Imagina que si no estoy aquí en este mundo, será imposible destruir a Salem".

"¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que ella ...?" Blake preguntó

"No puede ser asesinada". Él respondió.

Eso fue lo peor que les dijo cuando estaban horrorizados. Se miraron el uno al otro.

Si Naruto no estuviera aquí en su mundo, su mundo no habría sido destruido por Salem.

"Incluso Ozpin no tiene ningún plan para destruirla antes de que yo llegue aquí". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Qrow. Se dio cuenta de que su enojo acababa de comenzar después de que él le contó a él y a todos sobre Ozpin. "Qrow, estoy seguro de que él no-"

El hombre mayor de repente lo agarró del cuello para levantarlo y lo empujó contra la pared. Ruby y Yang son los primeros en apresurarse y evitar que su tío lastime a su novio.

"¡Tío, para!" Dijo Ruby.

"¡Lo estás lastimando!" Dijo Yang.

"¡Será mejor que no me mientas! ¿Lo sabías?" El hombre mayor preguntó mientras lo empujaba una vez.

Naruto estaba completamente consciente de que eso lo enojaría. "Sí, todo. Fue hace 4 meses, pero no sabía que podía decirme esto, Qrow. Entiendo cuánto te hizo trabajar por él, pero trató de encontrar una forma imposible de matar a Salem. Él trató de hacer lo mejor que puede hacer para detenerla ". Dijo mientras colocaba el brazo de Qrow con su mano. "Lamento que te haya mentido, pero no deberías estar enojado con él-"

"Le di mi vida a él porque él me dio un lugar mejor en este mundo. Pensé que me estaba yendo muy bien ...", dijo Qrow mientras soltaba al chico rubio. "Conocerlo ... fue la peor suerte de mi vida". Iba a alejarse, pero ...

"Tienes más de una vida en tus manos".

El hombre se detuvo mientras miraba a Naruto que le hablaba.

"Nunca dejes morir a los camaradas. Ni esas palabras ni la convicción detrás de ellas son mentiras". Dijo Naruto mientras colocaba su mano sobre el corazón para recordar este sentimiento. "Porque pudo almacenarlos con éxito en su corazón y vivirlos hasta el final. Apuesto a que Summer lo hizo".

 _"¿Mi madre?"_ Pensó Ruby.

"No solo tú. Todos tenemos esas palabras y sentimientos dentro de nuestros corazones. Son lo que une nuestras vidas y nos hace camaradas. Si todos nos rendimos y descartamos esas palabras y sentimientos, el acto de Summer habrá sido en vano".

Al escuchar su discurso, Qrow olvida lo que está haciendo y se quedó aquí para mirarlo. Era muy raro escucharlo decir su nombre, Summer Rose.

"Y ahí es cuando tus camaradas realmente mueren. Porque ya no eres camaradas. Así es como me siento". Dijo Naruto. "Por lo tanto, ponte de pie junto a mí, Qrow. Porque nunca retroceder en la palabra ... es mi manera Shinobi / cazadora".

Los ojos de Qrow se abrieron al recordar la voz familiar que decía junto con su voz. Las palabras de repente le recordaron el pasado cuando lo recordó.

 _"Tienes más de una vida en tus manos ..."_

El hombre mayor recordó las palabras de Summer Rose antes de que ella muriera. Esas palabras lo golpearon en el corazón, borraron la peor suerte y la convirtieron en un amuleto de la suerte. Una persona como Summer fue la primera persona que lo emocionó.

No tiene palabras para él porque se queda sin palabras. Así que con todos los que vieron el discurso de su amigo.

"Gracias." Qrow sonrió mientras miraba su petaca en la mano, pero tuvo un momento. Decidió guardarlo y dejar de beberlo.

Después de detenerse, vio a sus dos sobrinas apresurarse hacia su novio mientras lo revisaban para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Hizo un movimiento bastante desordenado con Naruto, por lo que será mejor que se disculpe.

"Hola, Naruto. Lo siento por-"

"No es necesario decir que lo siento, Qrow. Ha pasado un tiempo cuando alguien me hace eso". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a sus novias y amigos que fueron escuchados. "Chicos, yo-"

"¡No más decir eso!" Yang gritó cuando ella agarró su mano y las otras dos chicas le hicieron lo mismo. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos cuando estaba enojada con él. "Somos el Equipo RWUBY. Por supuesto, iremos con usted y ayudaremos en su misión. Te amo, Naruto. Las otras chicas también te aman. No puedes romper nuestras promesas que ya hiciste".

Naruto sonrió mientras sostenía su mano y recordaba sus promesas. No puede romper su promesa o de lo contrario estarán tristes sin él. "Está bien, Yang y las chicas". Luego, se ganó los besos de sus tres novias.

"Entonces ... ¿qué pasa ahora? Quiero decir, ¿qué podemos hacer?" Jaune preguntó.

"Simple. Iremos a la Academia Haven antes de que nuestro enemigo se dirija allí primero, pero tendrás que ir allí sin mí". Él dijo.

"¿Qué? Por qué?" Se preguntó Ren.

"Mis dos clones irán con Blake y Yang. Blake tiene la sensación de que su familia estará en peligro, así que tendré mi clon para quedarme con ella en la casa de fieras. Yang y mi otro clon van a encontrar a su madre porque yo conocer la ubicación. Sin embargo, el verdadero yo tendrá que ir con ella ".

"¡Espere!" Dijo Ruby. "¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Cómo vamos a ir a la Academia Haven?"

"Bueno ..." dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Isobu. "¿Puedes ayudarlos, Isobu?"

 **"Tienes mis palabras". El asintió.**

"Gracias. Siempre has sido de gran ayuda". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a sus amigos. "Está bien, Isobu los llevará a todos ustedes a través del océano a la Academia Haven".

"¿Isobu?" Nora lo recordaba. "¿Te refieres a una tortuga gigante?"

"Sí, él te llevará allí porque ningún Grimm lo destruiría. Es una bestia de tres colas y una poderosa criatura marina". Él dijo. "Voy a ir a Atlas".

"¿Por qué?"

"Weiss". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Taiyang. "¿Te importa si me prestas tu ... pintura?"

* * *

 _"Oscar. Oscar, tenemos que irnos"._ Voz familiar dijo mientras el joven caminaba hacia la puerta e ignoraba la voz. Sin embargo, se detuvo para llegar a la puerta.

Esa no era su personalidad porque es un niño pequeño. Su piel está bronceada y tiene un leve sonrojo perpetuo y pecas en sus mejillas. Su cabello es café oscuro y sus ojos son de color avellana.

Lleva una camisa blanca sucia y rayada. Sus botas son marrones. Lleva guantes naranjas y tirantes naranjas que sostienen sus pantalones verde oliva.

"He decidido que no eres real, así que es mejor que te des por vencido". Él dijo.

 _"Entiendo cómo te sientes. Pasé por el mismo pánico y confusión"._

Oscar se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia su cama mientras agarraba el libro y lo devolvía a la estantería. Su voz comenzó a entrar en pánico y su cuerpo. "No es real. No es real. No es real".

 _"Te puedo asegurar que estás perfectamente cuerdo"._

"Estoy hablando con una voz en mi cabeza".

 _"Necesito que estés tranquilo. Toma asiento y te lo mostraré"._

* * *

Weiss miraba al Bulkhead afuera desde su ventana en su habitación. Se sentó en el asiento sin nadie en su habitación. Por cierto, ella está en casa y en Atlas.

Llevaba su ropa nueva. Un simple encogimiento de hombros azul de manga larga se abrochó en el cuello. Una familiar se viste como la anterior, pero el color era azul oscuro.

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que se salvó Beacon Academy. Naruto Uzumaki salvó la ciudad para proteger a la gente de Grimms y Colmillo Blanco. Pero Weiss no llamaría una victoria porque el mundo le tiene miedo.

Alguien envió un video en TV en vivo o en vivo. El mundo ha cambiado después de eso. La gente de Atlas ... bueno ... no lo quería aquí por ese video.

La chica de cabello blanco miró el collar de cristal dorado mientras lo sostenía en su mano. Ese collar fue regalado por su novio, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ese bobo ... siempre bromeaba y se burlaba de ella, pero ella lo disfrutaba. Cada vez que está estresada, Naruto siempre la animaba hasta que está feliz.

 _"Si mi padre me llevó a casa, ¿tú-"_

 _"Sí, Weiss". Naruto sonrió mientras agarraba su mano y la sostenía. "Vendré a buscarte pase lo que pase"._

 _Weiss sorprendido. "¿De Verdad?"_

 _"Apuesto a que lo soy porque eres mi novia. No dejaré que mi chica llore sola en la habitación" Naruto sorprendió cuando Weiss saltó y lo abrazó._

 _"Realmente te preocupas por mí"._

 _Sin palabras, Naruto la abrazó suavemente. "Por supuesto. Prometo que iré a buscarte cuando estés en casa. Y ..."_

 _"¿Y?"_

"Espejo espejo ... Dime algo ... ¿Va a salvar mi corazón ...?" Ella cantó antes de que la puerta se abriera cuando se dio vuelta y vio a su mayordomo, Klein.

Klein es un hombre con sobrepeso leve, cabello castaño calvo y bigote grande. Lleva un suéter blanco con chaleco azul oscuro y pantalones negros. Él tiene una corbata azul alrededor de su cuello de suéter blanco.

"Disculpe la interrupción, Sra. Schnee, pero su padre desea hablar con usted". Él dijo.

Weiss suspiró cuando escuchó una palabra padre. "Gracias, Klein".

"¿Algo está mal, Weiss?" Preguntó al notar el collar de Weiss y aún pensando en él. "Realmente lo extrañas".

"Él es el único que puede hacerme reír y feliz. Es un idiota y tonto, pero me convirtió en un niño pequeño". Ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Siempre me animó".

"Estoy seguro de que tendrá la oportunidad de venir a visitarte". Dijo Klein con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba la puerta y la miraba. "¿Vienes?"

"Viniendo." Weiss dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía de su habitación para encontrarse con su padre.

Caminó por el pasillo mientras miraba el suelo deprimido. Ella sabía lo que su padre quiere que haga por él.

"Buenas tardes, hermana".

Weiss se sorprendió al mirar a su hermano. Su pelo corto y sus ojos son muy parecidos a sus colores. Su estatura es bastante más alta que ella. Lleva una camisa de vestir blanca de manga corta, un chaleco azul claro debajo y pantalones azules.

"Hola, Whitley. Hoy estás de buen humor". Weiss llamó el nombre de su hermano menor. Pensándolo bien, su personalidad es extraña.

"Klein hizo crepes para el desayuno". Dijo Whitley.

La niña parecía no tener conexión con su hermano mientras miraba hacia abajo con expresión aburrida. "¿Qué deseas?"

"Escuché a mi padre gritar con alguien en su estudio antes".

"¿Madre?"

"No, ya está bebiendo en el jardín. Creo que era un hombre".

Weiss parecía deprimida, pero se sorprendió de que no fuera su madre.

"Solo quería advertirte. Escuché que había pedido hablar contigo".

"Estaré bien." Weiss dijo mientras sostenía un collar que hizo que Whitley lo notara.

"No voy a mentir. Fue muy amable de su parte darte un collar. Parecía muy importante y darte coraje". Él dijo.

Weiss lo miró con una expresión extraña cuando dijo eso. Él está listo para algo. "Sí, este collar es importante para mí. ¿Por qué lo preguntaste? Pareces diferente".

"Y te has ido. Te diré que no crecí mientras estabas en Beacon". Dijo Whitley cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. "De todos modos, buena suerte con el padre".

Weiss no le dijo nada. Estaba en silencio mientras miraba la ventana en busca de cielo y tocaba su mano sobre el vidrio. "Naruto, ¿cuándo puedo verte?"

* * *

"Puedo escucharte, Weiss". Naruto sonrió mientras miraba la torre blanca.

Tuvo que disfrazarse como una persona nueva, para que la gente no lo note. Su cabello es blanco y los ojos cambiaron a color nieve. Sus bigotes de nacimiento son maquillaje que no los muestra. Además, su ropa nueva.

Naruto ya no usa armadura en la ropa, pero aún usa debajo de la armadura. Llevaba una camiseta negra y una chaqueta ligera naranja. Las mangas de su chaqueta eran aproximadamente de media longitud. Llevaba muñequera naranja con banda de sudor.

Llevaba pantalones negros y un cinturón naranja con una capa de cintura naranja que sujetaba su cinturón.

Por cierto, llevaba una familiar bata blanca de manga corta con un patrón de llamas rojas alrededor del dobladillo y un sombrero blanco con tela blanca. La tela blanca está cubierta sobre sus mejillas.

 **"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a salvar a tu princesa!" Son Goku dijo.**

 **"Por cierto, ¿por qué llevaste pintura contigo?" Preguntó Matatabi.**

...

...

...

Naruto mostró su sonrisa malvada cuando su rostro de repente se convirtió en un demonio y su aura o chakra se volvió negro como la violencia.

 **"Ah, mierda ... aquí vamos de nuevo". Kurama se dio cuenta.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Advertencia: alerta de limón**

* * *

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos comieron!" Nora gritó mientras corría en el círculo y golpeaba la extraña pared. El muro es duro como una roca y este lugar es casi como un calabozo.

¿Dónde están? Bueno, este lugar es bastante familiar porque están en el estómago. Isobu se los comió a todos en su estómago y está en su misión de llevarlos a Mistral.

"Esto es tan extraño ..." dijo Jaune mientras miraba alrededor del estómago de Isobu. Ser tragado no era su favorito. ¡Maldita sea, Naruto! Fue idea suya y le dijo a Isbou que se los tragara a todos.

"¡Jaune, muéstrale algo de respeto! Es nuestra única forma de llegar a Mistral". Dijo Pyrrha.

Ren puso su mano sobre el lugar y sintió la pared muy sólida. "Esto es increíble. Nunca había visto algo así". Él dijo

"Solo me preguntaba si se había tragado a Naruto antes" Ruby preguntó.

 **"Sí, lo hice. Solíamos ser enemigos, pero ya no".**

Todos se volvieron hacia atrás y miraron a Isobu con el tamaño del perro. Eso los sorprendió al verlo así.

 **"Soy un clon. El verdadero yo está nadando en el océano. Estoy aquí para guiarte y responder todas tus preguntas". Dijo Isobu.**

"Eso es muy bonito." Qrow dijo mientras se acercaba a él y miraba su cuerpo. "No sabía que puedes hacer un clon dentro de tu estómago. ¿Para qué es esto?"

 **"Estaba destinado a los intrusos cuando están vivos dentro de mi estómago". Él dijo.**

"Vaya, tienes bastante buena seguridad para cuidar a los malos". Ruby dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. "¿Cuánto tiempo le toma a Mistral?"

 **"Nunca he estado allí, pero no tardaré mucho en llegar. Puedes ir a donde quieras y no preocuparte por perderte. Puedo crear múltiples de mí mismo para guiarte fuera de mi cuerpo". Dijo Isobu.**

"Gracias, Isobu". Ruby dijo mientras se arrastraba hacia él y le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella le mostró una sonrisa. "Eres una criatura muy agradable. ¿Hay otros Bijuus que tengan algún problema?"

 **"Sí, solíamos odiar a los humanos porque siempre nos trataban como armas. Nos odiaban mucho".**

Ruby y los demás se sintieron tan mal por Bijuus como lo trataron. No es de extrañar por qué Naruto les dijo que Bijuus no son armas y que no querían que los humanos las usaran. Sí, los protegió de ellos.

"Lamento mucho el pasado de sus muchachos. No lo sabía". Pyrrha dijo mientras miraba a la criatura tortuga. "¿Nos odias?"

 **"¿Los odio? De ninguna manera los estoy odiando a todos porque todos ustedes son amigos de Naruto. Él confiaba en ustedes y ustedes confiaban en él. Estoy feliz de conocer buenos humanos como ustedes". Dijo Isobu con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Ruby. "Era la primera vez que un humano con un toque más amable me tocaba. Tú eres el primero".**

"¿De Verdad?" Ella preguntó.

 **"Sí, de verdad. Era muy raro que los humanos a tu edad no me tuvieran miedo". Dijo Isobu mientras todos lo miraban confundidos. "Sí, lo sé. Naruto se hizo amigo mío y de mi viejo amigo, pero Ruby. Eres el primer humano que se mostró más amable".**

Al hablar con una bestia gigante, Ruby estaba muy sorprendida de cómo la hablaba así. Mostró su voz suave y su lado hacia ella. "Gracias." Ella respondio.

 **"Qrow, ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre Haven?" Isobu preguntó mientras caminaba hacia él y lo miró.**

La cara de Qrow se puso seria porque no ha sabido nada del director desde hace tiempo. Su sentimiento no estaba muy seguro al respecto. "Haven está en alerta máxima después del último ataque, pero no he tenido noticias de Leo desde hace tiempo".

En ese momento, Isobu recibió el mensaje del otro Bijuu, Kurama. Hablaron en secreto y su expresión es seria.

"¿Algo mal?" Pyrrha preguntó.

 **"Nada."**

* * *

"Tengo que decir esto. Atlas es muy bonito". Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba por la ciudad para explorar. Esta ciudad es muy grande y flota en el cielo.

Weiss es una chica afortunada por vivir en esto, pero su problema era la gente de aquí. Al escuchar su conversación, escuchó todo sobre Vale atacado y Colmillo Blanco. Sin embargo, eso no es todo.

El más peligroso del mundo es Naruto Uzumaki. Le tenían miedo si estaba aquí y probablemente no lo dejarían.

 **"Ignóralos. Solo ve a salvar a tu novia y escapa". Dijo Kurama.**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y él tiene un punto. Él está aquí para rescatar a Weiss de su casa, lo que ella odia. Está sola en la casa y atrapada allí como una prisión.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba para ver el periódico sobre el concierto de mañana en la noche.

 **"Weiss cantará mañana por la noche". Matatabi dijo.**

El hombre rubio sacó su pergamino para llamar a Weiss, pero no puede encontrar su contrato. Su contrato fue eliminado. Eso fue extraño porque nunca borró el contrato de su amiga. Tal vez, fue su padre la obligó a eliminarlo.

Eso es solo arruinar lo que él le dijo que hiciera ...

"Que comience la misión". Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba para encontrar a Weiss antes del comienzo del concierto. No importa cuán importante fue el evento, él la encontrará y la rescatará de su padre.

"¿Naruto?" Dijo una voz familiar cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a una persona.

Naruto no puede creerlo por lo que acaba de conocer. Ese familiar cabello anaranjado y su cara. "¿Centavo?" Él dijo.

"¡Naruto!" Penny dijo mientras cargaba hacia él y le daba un fuerte abrazo. Sus brazos envolvieron su cuerpo con tanta fuerza y lo apretaron.

Su voz. Su personalidad. No ha cambiado desde 4 meses después y la última vez que la vio.

"¡Oye, Penny! Ha pasado un tiempo y me estás apretando demasiado ..." Dijo Naruto.

"¡Lo siento, Naruto!" Penny dijo mientras lo soltaba y lo bajaba. Ella miró su rostro y su cabello. Se veían ... extraños y diferentes. "¿Te secaste el pelo?"

"Oh no, Penny. Estoy disfrazado, para que la gente no me note". Susurró Naruto. "Por favor no digas mi nombre. Llámame ... Menma".

"Está bien, Menma, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Ella preguntó.

"Estoy aquí para rescatar a Weiss antes de que comience su concierto".

Penny parpadeó con los ojos en serio, pero sonrió y asintió. "Está bien, pero tendrás que esperar mañana. La casa de Weiss tiene mucha seguridad de la tecnología Atlas".

 _"Maldición."_ Pensó Naruto.

"¡Oh! Mi padre quería conocerte y él puede ayudarte a conseguir un concierto".

"¿Su padre?" Cuestionó Naruto. Eso le recordó porque no había conocido a su padre antes. Aprendió que Penny fue construido por él.

Eso lo sorprendió de que el padre de Penny quisiera conocerlo. No puedo decir si tiene miedo o no después de que Vale atacó.

"Penny, ¿es este un hombre del que estabas hablando?" Alguien preguntó.

Penny escuchó una voz cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a su padre y tiró de Naruto para encontrarse con él. "Sí, padre. Este es mi amigo, Naruto Uzumaki".

"¿Padre?" Preguntó Naruto cuando comenzó a ver al padre de Penny que se les acercó.

Su padre llevaba una bata blanca de científico y un suéter blanco. Tiene cabello blanco calvo y piel bronceada.

"Debes ser amigo de Penny. Soy el profesor Polendina, pero puedes llamarme Lincoln. Ella me contó mucho sobre ti. Eres el héroe de Vale y es un gran honor conocerte". Él dijo.

"¿Has oído hablar de mí?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a Penny que le sonrió.

"No hay que tener miedo porque trataste a mi hija como una buena amiga. Quería agradecerte por cuidar a mi hija". Dijo al notar que Naruto quiere ir a salvar a su amigo. "Parecía que no tenía tiempo para esperar hasta mañana. Quizás pueda ayudarlo".

* * *

"Sabes que podemos ir solos. Será mucho más rápido que montar un bote ..." gruñó el clon Naruto. Él y Blake actualmente viajaban a bordo de un barco que viajaba a Menagerie, la casa de Blake.

Por el momento, ambos estaban en la cubierta, con Blake sentado contra la barandilla. Ella sostuvo el brazo de su novio mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"Quería ver el océano en el bote. Ha pasado un tiempo". Ella dijo. "Además, eres demasiado poderoso y rápido. Tal vez, deberías detenerte y dejarme hacer lo mío".

"Como desees, Blake". Él sonrió mientras la besaba en la mejilla y le sonrió. Sin embargo, tenía una pregunta sobre su casa antes de ir allí. "Solo curiosidad. ¿Crees que debería ocultar mi identidad antes de ir allí?"

"Sí, estoy seguro de que notarán que estabas en las noticias". Blake dijo mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza y lo miraba con expresión de miedo. "Lamento haberte hecho venir y decirte que ocultes tu identidad. No querían decir-"

"Blake, no hay necesidad de pedir perdón. Siempre que me necesites, solo pregúntame. Siempre hago todo por mi chica". Él dijo.

"Gracias Naruto".

El rubio asintió hacia ella antes de que su pergamino sonara en su bolsillo e interrumpiera su momento. Lo sacó y miró la pantalla. "Eso fue rápido como pensé".

"¿Qué es?" Blake preguntó.

"El verdadero yo ya está en Atlas. Ruby y los demás están a medio camino de Mistral. Tengo que darle a Isobu un gran crédito por hacerlo". Él dijo.

"¿Qué hay de Yang?" Ella preguntó.

"Ella y mi clon se dirigen a la base de Raven".

Maldición, todo se fue rápido. Su plan va a ser exitoso.

Blake suspiró y decidió quitarse el lazo negro. Es hora de que cambie porque se ha estado escondiendo en mucho tiempo. "No necesitaré esto". Dijo mientras soltaba el lazo negro y el viento lo soplaba.

"Te ves mejor sin tu arco". Dijo Naruto.

"Supones que me llamas hermosa". Dijo con un lindo puchero.

Naruto se rió de su cara mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza y se inclinaba para besar su frente. "Lo siento, hermosa. Creo que serás bonita sin tu arco".

"¿De Verdad?" Blake preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí misma e imaginaba si no usaba el arco. "Tal vez lo haga cuando sea mayor".

"Lo harás, créeme". Él dijo. "Por cierto, no me has contado sobre tus padres. ¿Qué son?"

"Bueno, mi mamá es solo mamá. Mi papá es el jefe de la casa de fieras".

"¿En serio? Tu padre debe haber tomado su trabajo demasiado en serio".

"Ninguno. Solía ser el ex Alto Líder del Colmillo Blanco antes".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en estado de shock. "¿¡De Verdad!?"

"Él renunció y se convirtió en jefe de la casa de fieras".

"Oh ... está bien entonces". El asintió. Bastante impresionante cómo su padre maneja sus trabajos.

Bueno, Naruto no sabía que el padre de Blake era el Alto Líder del Colmillo Blanco. Sin embargo, creía que su padre no haría este tipo de cosas crueles.

"Si tu padre renunció, ¿quién es el próximo?"

"Sienna Khan, la Alta Líder del Colmillo Blanco después de que mi padre renunció". Dijo Blake.

Sienna Khan ... Ese es un nombre interesante que escuchó. Entonces, ella fue la que ordenó a Adam que se fuera Vale y atacó a personas inocentes. Sienna es la líder del Colmillo Blanco.

Blake lo vio tomar aire fresco y disfrutar de la brisa mientras viajaba en el bote. Ella notó que su capa blanca y su sombrero le quedaban a juego. Esto suena loco, pero se ve muy bien con su nuevo atuendo.

"Entonces, Naruto ... Salem. ¿Ella es la Reina de Grimm y solía ser la amante de Ozpin? ¿Y es inmortal?" Blake cuestionó.

Naruto asintió hacia ella. "Por eso estoy aquí. Ella no puede ser asesinada y realmente quería matarme. Era principalmente su objetivo es matar a Ozpin, pero uno nuevo. Soy la amenaza".

"No es de extrañar por qué estas personas no muertas vinieron después de tu vida". Blake dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo miraba preocupado. Su sentimiento comenzó a sentirse diferente y asustado después de que él le contó a ella y a todos sobre el gran secreto.

Daba miedo que Salem sea inmortal y no pueda ser asesinado. Nadie intentó matarla, pero Ozpin fue quien lo intentó. Hizo todo lo posible para matar a su amada para hacer un mundo mejor, pero falló una y otra vez.

Imagina que Naruto no estuviera aquí, este mundo no se habría convertido en un infierno. Pero, ¿y si Salem lo mató?

"Blake". Naruto notó su miedo mientras agarraba su mano para hacerla sentir mejor y segura. La chica lo miró y él le puso la mano en la mejilla. "Todo va a estar bien. No hay necesidad de estar asustado. No importa lo que pase, me mantendré vivo por ti".

Sin palabras, Blake sostuvo su mano y ambos se inclinaron el uno hacia el otro. Se besaron mientras Naruto sacaba a Gambol Shroud de su espalda y disparaba al océano con una pistola. Entonces, el dragón serpentino de Grimm voló desde el océano.

"¡De nuevo!" Naruto gritó mientras le devolvía un arma. "¿Por qué alguien interrumpe nuestro momento romántico?"

Blake se rió de él y cambió su arma al modo katana. Luego besó la mejilla de Naruto, pero no fue suficiente.

"No, Blake. Lo siento, pero quiero ese beso. Ese beso tendrá que esperar". Dijo Naruto mientras rompía los nudillos y miraba al dragón Grimm.

"Está bien ... esperaré". Ella sonrió mientras entraba en posición de batalla.

Al escucharla decir buenas palabras, Naruto sonrió. "Gracias." Miró al dragón cargando hacia él.

"Ahora ... vamos a rockear!"

* * *

"Ya veo. El Colmillo Blanco planea atacar la Academia de Haven". Dijo Lincoln.

"Sí, por eso tengo que darme prisa. Le prometí que la sacaría de su casa". Dijo Naruto mientras bebía el agua con una taza.

Le explicó el plan de Cinder de que el Colmillo Blanco atacará a la Academia Haven. Y no, no le contó una historia completa. Ese era su secreto y no decirle a nadie sobre esto.

"¿Puedes ayudarlo, papá?" Penny preguntó.

"Sí, mi hija. Por supuesto que puedo ayudarlo". Él sonrió cuando se levantó y fue a su escritorio. Agarró su pergamino y se lo mostró a Naruto.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó mientras miraba la pantalla. "¿Quién es éste?"

"Una de mis buenas amigas que le ha sido tan leal. Puedes confiar en él y te dejará entrar a la casa". Él dijo.

Naruto comenzó a sentirse sorprendido y feliz. "Gracias, Lincoln".

"De nada, Naruto. Vas a tener que esperar aquí hasta que sea de noche".

"Sí, ese es mi plan ..." Naruto hizo una pausa cuando comenzó a recordar algo. "Hola, ¿cómo está el general Ironwood?"

"Haciendo su trabajo, pero todo ha cambiado". Lincoln dijo con una expresión seria. "Trató de defenderte de tres concejales después de lo que hiciste de Vale".

Al escuchar eso, Naruto se sorprendió tanto que el general Ironwood lo defendió de los consejeros. "Entonces ... ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Puedo verlo ahora mismo?"

"Probablemente ocupado, pero debes saber esto. Los concejales odiaron y no te quieren por estar aquí porque el video se envió a las noticias y al mundo. No confían en ti porque eres un hombre peligroso. Esta ciudad ha cambiado, también después de lo que le pasó a Vale ".

"Sí, lo sé. Es por eso que tuve que disfrazarme. Ya que me hablaste de esa casa, probablemente pueda pasarlas a escondidas fácilmente". Dijo mientras miraba la hora en el pergamino. Ya es de noche. "Me tengo que ir. Es un placer conocerte, Lincoln".

"¡Espera, Naruto! Antes de irte, lleva a Penny contigo". Lincoln dijo que su hija comenzó a hacerle una cara de sorpresa.

Naruto tenía la misma expresión y no esperaba que dijera eso. Miró a Penny y luego a él.

"¿En serio, padre?" La chica androide dijo.

"Has estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Quiero que vayas a ayudar a tus amigos y salvar la Academia Haven. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?" Preguntó con una sonrisa antes de que Penny le diera un gran abrazo. "Penny ... soy ... demasiado mayor para esto ..."

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor padre!" Penny dijo mientras se acerca a su amigo, Naruto, que solo tenía una determinación en su rostro. "¿Listo?"

"Hagámoslo."

* * *

"¿Hay noticias?" Yang preguntó mientras se sentaba en su motocicleta y esperaba que el clon Naruto saliera.

El clon sacudió la cabeza mientras iba en motocicleta y frente a ella. "La misma noticia. Ninguno de los cazadores y cazadoras ha estado aquí. Ni siquiera las otras aldeas".

"¿Ya no usaste el modo Sennin?" Ella preguntó.

"Lo hice, pero no encontré ninguno de ellos". Dijo mientras se ponía el casco y arrancaba el motor.

Yang le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le recostó la cabeza en la espalda. "¿Creías que era mi madre?"

"No lo creo, Yang. Tiene que ser alguien más".

"¿Dónde sigue?"

Naruto miró el mapa con su pergamino. "Shion".

* * *

"Escucha cuando digo, lo juro aquí hoy, no me rendiré. Esta vida es mía ..." Weiss cantó mientras practicaba su canto en su habitación sola. Era de noche desde que acababa de empezar por la tarde.

Ahora, ella puede dejar su práctica e irse a dormir para mañana.

Ella tenía una solicitud de su ... padre. Él le dijo que cantara una canción para la gente. Será mañana esta noche. Con sus habilidades para el canto, puede hacerlo perfectamente sin un rasguño. Pero, ella no quiere cantar para su padre.

Weiss está harto de él por decirle que lo haga por la compañía de Schnee. Él siempre le hace lo mismo a ella. Esto no es lo que se supone que será en el futuro. Si ella estuviera en esta posición, la habría cambiado a un lugar mejor.

Entonces, ella puede ir a ver a Naruto una y otra vez. Eso es todo lo que ella siempre quiso. Ella quería que él se quedara en su casa y pasara mucho tiempo con él. No solo él ... amigos. Los amigos son su tesoro porque no se siente sola. Sin embargo, es una pena para ella que se haya visto obligada a quedarse aquí en su casa.

La niña comenzó a soltar las lágrimas mientras miraba sus vueltas. "Realmente quería verte ..." Dijo antes de escuchar un ruido de golpes.

Debe ser Klein, pero generalmente no se queda tan tarde a menos que tenga un mensaje importante para ella.

"Adelante." Dijo Weiss cuando su mayordomo abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación.

"Lamento interrumpir tu práctica, pero alguien está aquí para verte". Él dijo.

"¿Alguien? ¿Quién es?" Ella preguntó.

Entonces, el hombre con una bata blanca con un sombrero blanco entró en su habitación. Su rostro se mostraba sonriéndole. La heredera recordó esa sonrisa familiar antes. Era una sonrisa cálida y amable.

"¿Naruto ...?" Weiss preguntó mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacia él. El hombre rubio levantó su sombrero y la miró.

"Hola, Weiss. Yo-" Naruto jadeó cuando su novia se arrojó a sus brazos. Golpeó su espalda contra la pared del ataque sorpresa. La escuchó llorar en sus brazos y la abrazó suavemente. "¿Me extrañaste?"

"Te extrañé mucho." Weiss dijo mientras ella se enterraba en su pecho. "Hiciste una promesa para mí".

"También te extrañé y sí. Siempre mantengo una promesa". Él sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se deslizaba hacia su mejilla con la mano.

Naruto sostuvo su mejilla y tiró de su rostro para inclinarse hacia él. Sus labios capturaron los de ella en un dulce beso cuando ella regresó por completo. Después de unos minutos de besarse, se separaron y se apoyaron en la frente mientras sonreían juntos.

El mayordomo, Klein observó a Weiss lo feliz que estaba de conocer a Naruto. Ha pasado bastante tiempo para no mostrar su vida feliz. Sin embargo, su expresión ha cambiado y su corazón se derrite porque él está aquí con ella. Su relación de amor es demasiado fuerte.

Realmente lo extrañaba y lo amaba tanto.

"Perdón por tomar tanto tiempo". Dijo Naruto.

"No, Naruto. Valió la pena esperar que vinieras a buscarme". Weiss dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su mayordomo desde detrás de la puerta y notó que lo dejaba entrar. "No te he dicho sobre mi casa".

Ella asintió con la cabeza a Klein cuando él cerró la puerta para que hablaran en privado.

"Tu mayordomo, Klein me ayudó a encontrarte aquí". Dijo Naruto.

Weiss miró su ropa nueva. "Buena ropa".

"Oh, esto. Esta es mi chaqueta Hokage". Él sonrió.

"Te ves perfecta con eso". Ella dijo. "Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Necesitamos tu ayuda para salvar la Academia Haven porque el Colmillo Blanco está planeando atacar allí".

"¿Nosotros?"

"El equipo RWUBY se reunirá. Nuestro equipo y el equipo JNPR están en camino de llegar allí".

Eso explicaba por qué se sentía muy incómoda. Hay algo mal en este mundo porque acaba de descubrir que Haven será atacada.

"Naruto, ya no puedo ser una cazadora". Weiss dijo mientras Naruto estaba sorprendido. "Mi-mi padre piensa que es mejor para mí permanecer en Atlas. Créeme, con gusto me iría y me uniría a ti, pero ahora tengo el deber de ayudar a dirigir la Schnee Dust Company-"

Naruto la interrumpió poniéndole el sombrero en la cabeza y la hizo mirarlo.

"¿N-Naruto?" Ella se sorprendió al sostener el sombrero que le pertenecía.

"Weiss, ¿quieres quedarte en esta vida aburrida? ¿O quieres venir conmigo y volver a ser una cazadora?" Preguntó Naruto.

Weiss se ensanchó por la sorpresa cuando miró sus ojos azules. Esos ojos estaban llenos de determinación, fuerte y todo lo que ella podía imaginar ver. Con su sombrero, la hizo olvidar la reputación de la compañía Schnee.

Ella comenzó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó nuevamente. Ella quería abrazarlo nuevamente porque era una persona dulce y lo extrañaba.

"¿Weiss?" Preguntó.

"Por supuesto, iré contigo ..." dijo ella.

Naruto asintió mientras la observaba mientras ella tomaba su Myrtenaster en el cofre. Agarró su estoque y la munición de polvo. Está preparada para irse y escapar con él de su casa.

El shinobi y la heredera asintieron el uno al otro cuando comenzaron a salir de la casa. Vieron que Klein es esperado para que salgan de la casa. Weiss tuvo que abrazarlo primero antes de dejar a Altas.

"¿Estás seguro de que Mistral está a salvo?" Klein preguntó.

"No, pero es donde encontraré a Winter". Ella respondio.

"Supongo que ella será la única familia que te queda después de esta noche".

"Siempre te tendré". Weiss sonrió mientras miraba a su novio. "Naruto está aquí conmigo ahora. No dejará que rompa las promesas".

Klein lo miró y le sonrió. "¿Puedes prometerme que la protegerás?"

"Sí, la protegeré". El asintió.

"Gracias, Klein. Nos vamos ahora". Dijo Weiss cuando ella y Naruto dejaron a Klein atrás, agitando la mano para despedirse de él. Están huyendo a la Academia Haven y lejos de aquí.

La casa de Weiss es enorme, así que Naruto no tenía idea de a dónde iba. Qué bueno que trajo a Weiss con él como mapa.

Corriendo hacia abajo, se detuvieron en el medio y vieron a una persona mayor que les bloqueó el paso. Weiss se acercó a su novio cuando agarró su arma y miró a su padre. Él no se ve tan feliz ahora.

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!" Jacques preguntó.

"Salir de casa, padre. El tiempo ha cambiado. No voy a quedarme aquí y no hacer nada. Estoy harto de escucharte". Weiss dijo con calma mientras sostenía la mano de Naruto que hizo que su padre se enojara aún más. "Estoy haciendo lo que siento que es correcto".

"No te vas a ir de Atlas". El declinó.

"Ella sí que puede." Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. "Tendrás que pasar por mí primero, Jacques. Ella no quería que su vida fuera así. Todo lo que siempre quiere es su libertad de tu maldita prisión y convertirse en Cazadora de nuevo. Ese es su sueño".

Jacques le gruñó y vio a su hija con su sombrero blanco. Se dio cuenta de que ella iría con él y escaparía de aquí juntos. "Jovencita, si vas con ese monstruo, ya no eres la heredera de la Compañía de Polvo Schnee".

"¿Qué?" Ella conmocionada. "No puedes hablar en serio".

"Lo digo en serio, hija mía. Por eso revocaste generosamente tu reclamo a la compañía y sus ganancias-"

"¡Bueno!" Weiss aceptó mientras su padre parecía en estado de shock.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

La chica de cabello blanco sostuvo el sombrero blanco y lo miró. "Ya no tengo que ser heredera de la Schnee Dust Company. Decidí crear mi nuevo sueño y camino. Cambiar el nombre del título y cambiar el futuro de Atlas, lo que siento es correcto. Restaurar a los humanos y a Faunus de nuevo donde estaban Estaré en paz ".

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a tu padre?" Jacques se detuvo cuando su cuello fue golpeado por el golpe de karate de Naruto y lo noqueó.

"¡N-Naruto! ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Relájate, está fuera de combate y no te escucharía. Gran discurso por cierto". Dijo Naruto.

Weiss dio un suspiro de alivio por no lastimar a su padre, pero su padre era un imbécil. "Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que se despierte".

"Espere." Naruto sonrió maligno mientras sacaba un marcador de permiso y caminaba sobre Jacques. Comenzó a dibujar en su rostro con un marcador negro.

Weiss escuchó su risa desde aquí cuando ella se acercó a él y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando lo detuvo, miró a su padre y su rostro ... Luego, miró a Naruto con expresión de ira.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Ella gritó.

"Es solo una broma inofensiva".

"¡En la cara de mi padre!"

"El rey de las bromas de Konoha ha vuelto". El hombre rubio se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba una foto de Jacques. "Muy bien entonces. ¡Vamos!"

Luego agarró la mano de Weiss para correr junto con él y pateó la puerta para abrirla. Hay Penny que espera que salgan. Ella se acercó a él y a Weiss.

"¡Hola, Weiss! Ha pasado un tiempo". Ella saludó.

"¿Centavo?" Weiss preguntó antes de conocer a dos clones de Naruto que acababan de llegar. Ella notó que tienen una pintura. "Naruto ... ¿qué hiciste ahora?"

"Bueno ..." dijo Naruto. "Ordené a mis clones pintar en la estatua de tu padre".

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, chilló cuando su novio la levantó en sus brazos como si fuera una novia. Le quitaron el sombrero blanco y Naruto lo usó.

"Agárrate fuerte, princesa". Naruto sonrió cuando él y Penny comenzaron a correr de la casa a la ciudad.

Saltaron sobre un tejado e hicieron otro, pero esta vez subieron más alto. Naruto sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba mientras miraba a Weiss abrazándolo tan fuerte. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados porque no sabía lo rápido que había ido.

Sin embargo, su grito fue lindo, porque no ha cambiado un poco.

"Weiss, abre los ojos". Él dijo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, y sintió curiosidad por el tipo de regalo que él quería mostrarle. Ella vio todo lo del Atlas. Sin embargo, giró a la derecha y de repente cambió su asombro a cara WTF.

"¡NARUTO!" Le gritó a su novio cuando vio la estatua de su padre pintada en la cara.

Las pinturas azules están en los ojos para que parezca un bebé llorón. Uno para la nariz. Además, Naruto también dibujó una polla en la frente de la estatua. La estatua no fue la única que pintó Naruto. Pintó todo como carteles, letreros y otras estatuas.

"Eres un alborotador!" Weiss dijo antes de que ella comenzara a reír. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo, pero no sabe por qué se ríe. Esto es bastante divertido y divertido.

Ella se reía con una sensación increíble mientras seguía mirando bromas.

 _"Ella tiene una risa agradable"._ Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Un par de minutos después ...

"Entonces, este es Haven". Dijo Naruto con asombro mientras exploraba la ciudad. Este lugar es bastante grande y con edificios asiáticos.

Weiss asintió con la cabeza hacia él, pero aún es de noche. Necesitan un lugar donde puedan dormir mientras esperan al otro grupo.

"¿Dónde podemos dormir?" Penny preguntó.

"Quizás hotel". Dijo Naruto cuando se volvió para ver a Weiss, pero su rostro se puso rojo de repente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Dijiste h-hotel?" Ella cuestionó con un sonrojo.

"Sí, para que podamos descansar esta noche mientras esperamos a Ruby y los demás. Isobu llegará por un par de horas". Él dijo.

"Oh." Weiss respiró mientras agitaba la mano para calmarse. Ella pensó que ella y él son ... no importa eso.

Después de un par de minutos, encontraron el hotel para dormir. Weiss pagó el alquiler, pero ella hizo dos habitaciones. Uno es para Penny. El segundo es para ellos.

"Yo, Penny". Gritó Naruto.

La chica androide se volvió hacia él. "¿Qué es?"

"¿Puedes hacerme un sabor?"

 **-Lemon start-**

Naruto y Weiss han entrado en la habitación y él cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Naruto-" Weiss jadeó cuando comenzó a besar el costado de su cuello. Sin embargo, no esperaba que eso sucediera, lo atrajo más cerca, saboreando su toque.

Ella gimió cuando sus manos masajearon su trasero y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando la levantó. Weiss se cayó de una cama y lo jaló hacia ella, comenzando a besar sus labios. Ella tiró su sombrero y le quitó la bata blanca.

Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa naranja mientras las tiraba al suelo. Sin ellos, las manos de Weiss se deslizaron debajo de su armadura y recorrieron sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Él gruñó roncamente cuando sus suaves manos tocaron sus abdominales y se deslizaron hacia el pecho. Él comenzó a tirar de su vestido hacia abajo, revelando sus senos. Naruto sostuvo una de ellas y la aplastó suavemente. Mientras ella gimió, él chupó el pezón de su otro seno en su boca. El gemido de Weiss se hizo más fuerte.

Weiss agarró su mano de la cinta que rodeaba su cintura y quiso que la sacara. Entonces, hizo lo que ella quería mientras lo sacaba para ella. Luego se quitó el vestido, que es cómo funciona.

La heredera se sintió tan vergonzosa después de que se la quitó y su amante miró su cuerpo medio desnudo. Su cuerpo tenía piel y figura bonitas. Naruto tuvo que admitir que su piel es el color más bonito del mundo.

"¿Q-qué?" Preguntó nerviosamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba. "T-Quítate la armadura".

Naruto sonrió mientras se quitaba la armadura debajo y bajaba su cuerpo sobre ella para besar sus labios. Sus manos están aplastadas de ambos senos. Weiss gimió ruidosamente cuando ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y finalmente se quitó las mangas.

Sin su ropa superior, Weiss colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y exploró el cuerpo. Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente y sudoroso en sus manos. Ella ya no puede controlarlos porque lo querían más.

Sin embargo, sus manos se vieron obligadas a bajar para alcanzar su braguita blanca. Empujó a Naruto a unos centímetros de ella mientras sacaba su último. Su pálida vagina ya está húmeda.

Bueno, Naruto sigue igual que ella. Se quitó la capa de la cintura, se quitó el cinturón y se quitó los pantalones.

Weiss tragó saliva cuando su boca se secó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus piernas que envolvieron su cintura están tirando de la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia ella. Ella gimió cuando sintió su pene dentro de su vagina.

Cambiaron de posición, con Naruto en una cama y Weiss sentado encima de él. Ella está muy avergonzada de cómo se siente sentarse encima de él.

Weiss comenzó a mover suavemente su cuerpo y gimió suavemente. Entonces, Naruto se levantó y envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos mientras comenzaba a empujar su parte inferior.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él empujaba hacia su vagina. Puede sentir que su cuerpo casi llega a su límite, por lo que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él con fuerza.

"¡Naruto, voy a venir!" Weiss gimió cuando la besó antes de que se liberara dentro de la vagina.

Ella respiró pesadamente y exhausta cuando cayó sobre él. Ella lo acurrucó en su cuello y lo abrazó. Naruto le sonrió mientras la besaba en la frente y le susurraba buenas noches.

 **-Limón terminó-**

Después de unas horas, Weiss se despertó de su gran sueño. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, sin embargo, vio a Naruto con su ropa. Ya está preparado.

Ella trató de levantarse de la cama con sus piernas temblorosas, pero comenzó a caerse. Entonces, su príncipe la apresuró y la abrazó. Cuando Weiss fue abrazado por él, ella sonrió y lentamente se apoyó en su pecho.

"Deberías descansar, princesa". Dijo Naruto mientras la volvía a poner en la cama y se arrodillaba en el suelo.

"Lo sé, Naruto". Weiss dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cheque. "Por favor, ten cuidado."

El hombre rubio la tomó de la mano y la miró mientras le daba un beso. "Voy a." Dijo mientras se ponía el sombrero y se levantaba.

Cerró los ojos para comenzar a llamar a su clon y listo para partir. En ese momento, desapareció en Yellow Flash.

Weiss vuelve a la cama y decide dormir un poco antes de que lleguen sus amigos. Estaba feliz de haber tenido sexo con Naruto de anoche. Fue su hermoso momento y el mejor de su vida.


End file.
